Forever Mine
by MidnightHalo
Summary: When the Volturi is destroyed Demetri is left to protect Aros only daughter. When she's suddenly kidnapped, adopted, and thrown into a life of abuse and torture will she find her escape in the brokenhearted Jasper.
1. Born to Lead

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters**

**I do own Allie and any character that was **_**not **_**in twilight.

* * *

**

_**

* * *

**_"_With eyes closed tightly, I march so blindly. Pretending everything's fine, 'Cause you're there to keep me in line. I don't want your guidance, I'll break my silence. So sick of asking and being denied and now I realize." _

_~ Hoobastank_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Born to Lead **

_One-hundred and Fifty-seven years after Breaking Dawn_

_Allie is three years old_

_**Demetri**  
_

Light rain drizzled slowly on the city of Volterra, Italy. This wasn't usual for the season. It had been raining on and off for the last three weeks. But the rain doesn't bother me as I lurked behind the shadows, hunting.

The city slept silently at 2:30 in the morning. The humans were all tucked up in their beds, warm and cozy as the vampires hunted the city grounds. Not a soul roamed the wet slick streets, no cars sped down the once busy roads. The birds would not be singing their morning songs for hours. The sound of each rain drop was all that echoed in the still dark night.

The light fog had rolled in an hour before the rain began to fell lazily across the disserted streets. As the rain fell the fog grew thicker, setting off a sinister feel to the city.

That wasn't the only feeling the city let off these days. An unknown, unwelcome, creature was running wild mutilating and killing humans. The body count in the city was eighteen today, I thought as I made my way around the city on my nightly patrol. My eyes shifted unconsciously, my ears alert incase I missed a sound. The large luminous moon that hung low in the black sky was the only thing giving off any light to the unseen street corners, but I didn't need light to see.

The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees in the past hour. The breeze from the surrounding trees created a nice relief but I didn't need relief from the heat. In fact, I enjoyed the heat on my cold skin. Warming my deadened body, inside and out.

I took a long deep breath, despite the unknown danger lurking in Volterra, I felt an overwhelming sense of freedom to be away from the dull cream walls of the Volturi caverns where I've spent my entire existence. I'd grown board of the constant stuffy feeling surrounding me. I couldn't breathe in my own home with the constant tension in the heavy air. Something big was coming, I could feel it with my whole body. I just didn't know what.

A small part of me had always longed for the freedom other vampires have but the bigger, more dominant part, knew I'd never have that. I'd asked my Masters to let me go free once before and, although they'd unhappily granted my wish, I'd never left. Something kept me in the caverns under the city. I knew I could never refuse my Masters. The same line had been drilled into my head since Aro changed me more than three-thousand-years ago. He is the reason I'm still alive today. I should have died many, many deaths by now. Yet I still long for the life I've never lived and, until recently, never wanted to live. Now, _she _held me there, gave me purpose and meaning. I knew I could never leave her.

The Volturi has been my home my entire existence but in the four years my angel has been alive, I've seen it as a prison and not a home. I long for my freedom but my angel isn't old enough to follow me of her own free will yet. I know when she's older and can choose for herself I'll take her away from the dark dungeons her father has kept her in.

Everything was silent as I walked the empty slick black streets of Volterra. The buildings I passed and the store fronts were all locked down for the night. The only thing I could hear was the milk man making his early morning deliveries. The sound of leaves falling from the large maples dotted down the side walk was easily picked up by my over sensitive ears.

Since my angel came into my life strange things have been happening. My gift is the most powerful of its kind. I am the most powerful tracker in the vampire world but nevertheless I can now hear voices in my head suddenly, voices that are not _mine_. Even in the vampire world hearing voices in your head is a sure sign that something is wrong.

When the voices first began gushing like the sound of a babbling brook in the back of my mind I hadn't known how to control it or what _it_ was. It didn't take me long to realize my sweet angel was doing something to me, I just wasn't sure what or why or how.

I knew she was special and talented just as her mother and father were, more so in fact. Even at such a young age she'd shown signs that she'd be powerful, she was destined to be the most powerful half vampire in existence. But I never realized she'd have a multitude of gifts at her disposal. I had no idea Allie would be able to bestow a gift upon another immortal either. It was one thing I prayed Aro would never find out about. The idea that he'd use his daughter for his own personal agenda worried me more than I thought it could.

With the voices in my head I had come to enjoy my nightly patrols more so than before her arrival. Walking the deserted streets there are no voices spilling into my mind. Of course I could always hear my angel no matter how far apart we were. She had a way of calming me even without realizing she was doing it. It's something I've loved about her since we first met. I felt so safe and taken care of when I'm with her.

Now, besides Allie's mental chatter, all I see were the fibers connecting to everyone in my life, everyone I had come across, humans and vampires alike. Aro says my mind is like a spider constantly spinning his web. Each thread connects to a person, each person connects to a color, so I can easily track them. My mind is in constant motion. I knew Aro was pacing his study, Marcus was reading in the library and Caius was spending the night with his wife. But I also knew the Brazilian vampires I had recently tracked were running through the forests hunting their evening meal and they were clear across the country. But for now I wouldn't worry about the new voices I could hear in my head, or the lives I can easily track, now the streets were silent, peaceful.

I walked slowly along the never changing shadows, stopping to look in store windows as I passed by. I saw a beautiful gold heart shaped locket I would purchase for my sweet Allie in the coming days. When she is old enough to wear it I will present it to her. I could only hope she accepts the gift of my heart as well as the pretty locket.

As I walk the streets I felt well hidden in the darkness, cloaked. Although my kind can easily go into the sun I prefer the night and the mysteries it holds within its embrace. In my mind there's nothing quite like it.

The air around me shifted slightly as I turned the street corner. I could taste the light breeze on my tongue. The day's traveler's scents still lingered in the air. I was tantalized by the different aroma's; mint, apple pie, coffee, cotton candy, bubble gum, lavender, cherry, strawberry, coconut, grass, rose, leather, freshly baked bread, sour dough, chocolate, peach, lily, lilac, gasoline, cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, perfumes and cologne mixed with blood of every kind brought the gnawing hunger blazing through my body and scorching my throat.

The warm midnight air caressed my cold skin as I fought back the urge to open a vein of the next person to pass me. The assorted scents were dazzling my nostrils and the sounds of the down town streets amused my sensitive ears as I made my way further into the city.

I stalked the streets, a predator in search of his pray, a hunter on the prowl of his next meal. My mind opened and cleared of all thoughts besides the hunt, my senses sought out the one that would satisfy our needs tonight.

I couldn't have what I truly wanted, what my body begged me to take, so I take it from another until _she_ is old enough to become my lover, my life, my body and soul, my mate.

As I passed humans on the street they didn't notice the hungry vampire with bright crimson eyes or if they did they pretended not to. I didn't care. A human life meant less and less with each passing decade. Although some vampires faintly remember, I do not remember what it was like to be human. I have very little human memories left, though, I knew I was once a mortal man, pray to what I would become. Now I am the predator.

Hunting is a natural to a vampire as milking a cow is to a farmer, nursing a newborn is to a mother, or simply sleeping and breathing is to a human. I used to live, breath, ache for the hunt, the thrill of the chase. Now I find some tasteless morsel and satisfy's myself before moving on with my life. After so many millennia it's all become fast food to me. But lately, in the past three or four months, everything seems too unnatural, wrong, and routine. My body no longer ached for the hunt just the feed, the dark crimson flowing smoothly down my throat and filling my belly.

There were times, in the beginning, when I hated what I had become, detested what I must do to survive. That hadn't lasted long. The first time I'd tasted the rich red liquid, it laced my tongue and slid gently down my throat as I eagerly bit into another and another. I gorged myself on countless humans that night. By the time I was satisfied in both hunger and sex I'd banished any disgust I had from that night on. I'd never tasted anything so sweet. Nothing had ever satisfied my hunger like the rich sweet substance, until _she_ came into my life. My La tua cantante. But I could never hurt such an innocent little girl. I could never bite into her sweet soft flesh, not now when she is so young. So I do what any other vampire would do, I satisfy's myself with countless women that smell _faintly_ like her.

After incalculable millennia of practice I now moved through the night with ease. My senses opened to everything around me, the warm breeze, the scents and sounds filling the air as I moved through the shadows in search of the one I will take tonight. I hadn't truly been satisfied since smelling _her_ sweet delicious raspberry and vanilla scent. My La tua cantante.

I remember the first day Aro brought Allie into my life. I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelt in three thousand years. I was suddenly the predator and she was my prey. The thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

And then I heard it. She giggled. It was just a small tinkling of bells that wrapped around my entire body, surrounding me in warmth and happiness as if this tiny newborn baby knew the dangerous vampire wanted to drink her dry. My tense coiled body turned to face her in Aro's arms and again I was stunned. Her sapphire bright eyes burned into me and for the first time I felt my heart beat again.

Her decadent scent was scorching a hole into my brain. The sweetness that is Allie swarmed the castle within minutes of her arrival. Everywhere I went I could smell her, taster her on my tongue, feel the heat of her burning skin on mine. But I couldn't look away from her innocent wide eyes. She was an Angel surrounded by Demons.

I'd known the moment I saw her I would one day have to break my vow to my Masters and take her away from this world. She was too precious, too sweet and innocent to be brought up in the world of power hungry, blood thirsty vampires.

The sudden cold breeze on my face broke me out of my reviver. Even from clear across Volterra I could feel her calling to me, telling me to hurry up. She's an impatient little thing. The rain picked up, washing over my face like a bucket of cold water. I could hear her little heart beating in the back of my mind. Her blood sang to me as I wandered the streets, calling me home to her.

The urge to go to her was so strong, much stronger than I've ever felt before. It worried me but I could clearly see she was tucked in her bed with Angel and Demon, her dogs, beside her. Allie had never liked the dark, even as a newborn she hadn't like it. It was easier to let me or the dogs sleep with her, to keep her safe, than it was to try and calm her when she was upset.

_She's impatient tonight,_ I worried. My little angel always seemed to know what was going on around her, even at such a young age she understood more than I realized.

I picked up my pace, quickly passing an older lady sat on a park bench throwing bread into the empty pond. I moved away from the young couple so in love they didn't notice as the hungry vampire watched their every movement. I bypassed a harmless homeless man smelling of death, a group of teens that smelt of drugs and alcohol, a lonely police officer walking his beat, a man riding his bike home, and then I saw her.

A young woman with pale white skin in her mid twenties coming out of a café unescorted. Her long black hair flowed down her back and her big blue eyes lit up the moment she saw me approaching her.

I've always loved how I can dazzle someone more easily than others of my kind. I'm not as pale and chalky as other vampires. I still have a soft olive competition to my skin. To this woman I seemed harmless but she has yet to see my eyes. I smiled at the women, hiding my teeth, and led her into a dark dank dirty ally.

I took her into my arms and without a word spoken between us she wrapped herself around my body. We both knew what we wanted and I'd give her, her pleasure first, allowing her to enjoy my body before I took her blood. Her warm skin felt lovely against mine as she lightly nibbled on my neck but she wasn't nearly as warm as Allie. I felt her hands run up and down my chest and her pulse quickened slightly.

"Oh god," she moaned softly. I felt her body pressing against me harder as her lips searched for mine. Giving in to what I wanted I tilted my head to kiss her long and hard. Her mouth was hot and her tongue tasted of vanilla and coffee. She moaned harder when I yanked her short skirt up her body, feeling her warm legs.

I felt her hands move into my robes as she released my erection from the confines of my pants. I picked her up, wrapped her legs around my waist, and slid into her in one quick hard thrust. She moaned louder as I walked further into the ally. I pressed her back against the cold wall and thrust into her hard and fast while she kissed my neck. The heat of her wet smooth pussy enclosed around my dick sent a shock of warmth throughout my body

Her breathing was hot and heavy against the cold skin of my neck. She felt lovely against me. The feel of her tight core would stay with me for the next few days, as would the blood I will take from her when I've had my way with her.

My teeth ripped into the small black shirt she wore, releasing her high rounded breasts. Her nipples puckered as my cold breath caressed and teased them before my teeth bit her gently. I wasn't quite ready to taste her blood.

"Oh god," she moaned louder. "Fuck yeah." Her hips bucked into mine and I could feel her walls tighten around me, her body quivered against mine as I brought her to her first climax. My fingers moved down to her clit, pinching and rubbing her frantically.

"Oh god . . . Harder baby," she hissed moving against me. Without thinking about the fragile woman I let go and moved faster, pounding my throbbing cock into her harder. For the second time I felt her warm wet walls tightening and this time I came inside of her as I bit into the soft creamy flesh of her neck, prolonging the pleasure for me as I continued my thrusts. Her scream was muffled by my shoulder as I took what I truly needed from her. Her body tensed suddenly and then went limp in my arms as I drained the woman of her life, her essence.

When I licked the last few drops off her neck I pulled out of her and readjusted my pants before disposing of her body and left the dirty ally way as if nothing happened. Nobody would know any different.

The taste of her sweet blood still laced my tongue. She tasted like vanilla and raspberries but it was a tiny rain drop compared to the entire ocean waiting for me at home, nothing compared to the delightful blood Allie has flowing freely through her veins.

I could feel the woman's blood flowing easily through my body, warming me from the inside out. My stomach sloshed with the liquid that would keep me satisfied for at least a few days. I felt rejuvenated and more relaxed after a good _feeding_. My body didn't ache and the burning in my throat had eased.

I smiled smugly as I quickened my pace towards the Volturi caverns, now eager to see my gentle Allie. My mind instantly tracked her to her bedroom. She would be sleeping soundly at this time of night. Hopefully, she'd never know what I just did.

Walking back the way I came I tried thinking of a new story I could write. My Masters don't know I've been writing since the early 1900's. I've written everything from romance novels to horror stories, dramas to plays, erotica to mysteries but I prefer to write a romance. There's something satisfying about watching a couple fall in love before your eyes, knowing you've created the couple and can do anything you wish with them.

Before Allie came into my life I'd never been in love. And I suppose I'm still not, at least not yet. I know I will love her when she grows older and can appreciate the world for what it is. Of course I still have needs and desires like any other man and I've satisfied myself with countless women in my lifetime, like tonight I took what I needed without remorse. But I've never known the _love_ of a woman. I've never known the feel of her willing lips on mine. I've never felt her soft touch on my skin or listened to her light tinkling laugh. I've never run my fingers through her long hair and caressed her warm body. I've never held a woman in my arms, not a woman that _wanted_ to be in my cold dead arms.

When I crave the attention and companionship I do what any other man would do. I go into a singles bar and watch the courting couples. I take in a show or a movie. I find a pretty vampire or human and have my way with her. There are countless humans for my taking at the Palace but I bore of them so easily. I want _love_ not a good roll around in the sack, although I wouldn't say no to the occasional one night stand.

In the beginning, when I was much younger, I would find a woman that knew the score and spend the night with her. More recently I've lived vicariously through my writing. Creating plots and scenes I would like see played out. Creating characters I would like to meet and converse with.

In the past few years I've written countless erotica short stories to fulfill my own needs, my own desires. I've created characters with more passion and zest for each other than any I have ever created before. But I have hundreds more romance stories. I have novels that will never be published, short stories that will never see the light of day outside the prison I have called home all my life.

I guess the only thing that keeps me sane is knowing one day Allie will love me the way I love her. I feel it, as she does, already. I will take her away from this dreaded life and we will start fresh, just the two of us. My love for her will grow to limits I can't even imagine. And one day I know I will make her my wife, with or without Aro's blessing. She is my mate. My one and only. My true love.

As I kept a steady pace walking, for the last time, around the small city I passed bars and cafés, assorted stores and buildings I had no desire to look in. The rain began to fall lightly and I pulled the hood of my cloak up to keep from getting wet. I continued on passing the quiet sleeping streets. Everyone had gone home hours ago and I was wet and alone with my thoughts.

I could feel Allie calling to me, telling me it's time to come home. I smiled as I turned the street corner to make my way back to the Palace, back to my sweet sleeping beauty.

I was lost in memories of her beautiful scent when I heard light steps, Jane, fall in line with me. From her expression I could see that something was wrong. My mind instantly went to Allie but I could see she was still asleep.

"Demetri," Jane smiled and nodded her head. She seemed rather worried and scared tonight. I had never seen Jane scared. I kept silent, unsure why she was following me. What could she possibly need? I was on my way home after all and I hadn't done anything wrong. Aro gave me his permission to hunt tonight as he did with Felix and Alec and Heidi. "Something's going on," Jane hissed as we continued to walk. "The Masters are in uproar about some vampire hunting in Volterra. A new threat I think. Aro is very upset; they wish to speak with you," she said urgently. Her eyes shifted nervously.

"Alright, let's go," I nodded to her. She was silent as we ran through the streets. Nobody would see us; we were only black blurs to any human that may be out this late.

I blocked out her incessant blabber. It's difficult to listen to her ramblings. She's more devoted to the Masters than me or Heidi.

I haven't told anyone about my newest gift or how I received it. I don't plan on telling any of my coven members. They would use it for their own advantage. It was a gift from my beloved Allie and I would cherish it, I would not abuse it.

"Aro sent out Felix and Heidi tonight, along with Alec and me. I had just returned when I caught wind of the commotion. Something is wrong Demetri. I haven't ever seen Aro like this. He's talking about last wishes and wills and Allie as if he's never going to see her again. He spent the entire day with her today, he hasn't left her side in three months. Something isn't right," she worried.

Before I could answer the small vampire we'd stopped, in shock, just across from the Palace. I wasn't expecting the scene before me when we arrived. The screams were loud enough to be heard three countries over. Purple and gray flames blazed up from within the deepest depths of the palace. The purple and gray, sickly sweet, smoke rose in the air, swirling into the dark sky and burned my nose. The scent of unfamiliar vampires lingered in the air, as well as wet dog and something I couldn't name.

"There were werewolves here?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh god," Jane whispered.

"Get anybody out that you can find, I'm going for the Masters."

And that's when I heard it. The loud high pitched scream, coming from my angel, pierced the air and my body froze. I could feel her heavy heartbeat from where I stood. Her frantic breathing ripped through my ears and her cries, so loud and scared, tore my heart into shreds. The bright blue orb of her shield was shining out of her broken bedroom window. I watched in horror as a vampire I'd never seen before flew out of her window and landed on the ground below.

I heard dogs barking for help and Allie's scared, fright filled, cries rang loud in my ears. Her call to me was ten thousand times stronger than it had been while I was hunting. She was begging me to save her, protect her as I'd always promised to do.

My entire body suddenly ached to be next to my sweet angel. I watched as a large true werewolf sauntered over to her white crib. Angel and Demon stood protectively in front of her, they're eyes narrowed into small slits. For such tiny animals they're frightening when it comes to Allie's safety.

Saliva dripped from the lips of the werewolf, its hair was raised on his back and his teeth bared, eyes narrowed. This wasn't the kind of werewolf we'd seen in Forks, this was a true, rise of the full moon, werewolf. The kind of werewolf that was more deadly than their shape shifters.

I saw Angel grab Allie's wrist, gently in her mouth, and the wolf flew out of the window just as the vampire had. I felt my anger rise within me until I let it out in one loud ferocious growl. Jane jumped, startled by my abrupt mood change and looked up to see Allie cowering in her crib. Jane's growl was ferocious but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Did she go to her new sister or her Masters?

"Allie." The word tumbled from my mouth as a blonde haired vampire reached through her shield, threw little Angel and Demon across the room, and picked the small child up out of her crib. I growled furiously. Jane's eyes narrowed into slits, a snarl more animal than man echoed my own. We watched as more figures moved into my angel's bedroom. The blonde rocked the small girl in her arms, her glowing red eyes lit up as Allie threw more vampires out of her room.

"C'mon," I snarled and grabbed Jane's hand, making the decision for her, and pulling her into the castle. I didn't wait for her to object. I could care less what she thought right now.

Another loud pitched scream echoed through the castle walls and abruptly we were stood outside my angel's room. With no time to think about how we'd arrived so suddenly we burst through the doors. I leapt across the room and quickly lunged onto the vampire besides my angel. I tore the vampires head off his body, throwing it out the door and into the blazing fire like a bowling ball. Jane took down two of the vampires guarding the blonde who held Allie in her arms. Her skilled deadly hands ripped into the vampires flesh with ease.

When only the blonde remained Jane and I circled her. My lips curled over my teeth, my eyes narrowed into thin slits, my teeth bared, and my snarls and growls grew louder as Allie grew more distressed. Her cry's filled the large room and it only angered me more.

"She – is – mine," I hissed.

The blonde woman smirked, her eyes glowed a bright crimson. Jane was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from her, glaring at the blonde with baleful eyes. The room had gone still, every vampire watching us with amazed disbelief.

"Now she's mine," the blonde said calmly. I could barely hear her over Jane's furious growls. She couldn't incapacitate the blonde while Allie was in her arms. Allie had a way of blocking an attack without realizing she was doing it, the blonde must have known.

The blonde turned towards us with a saintly smile. Allie let out a horrendous wail and Jane lunched himself at the woman.

Before I could react, Jane was on the ground withering in obvious agony, while I stared in horror.

The blonde was smiling only at her now. "I'm doing you a favor today, by keeping you and the witch twin alive. But if you come after us I will kill you all," her voice was calm and gentle with just an edge of power.

No sound escaped Jane's lips as she cringed against the stone floor. It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this.

"Stop it," I growled, my eyes darting between Jane and my sweet Allie wiggling in the blonde woman's arms.

"For now," she smiled. "Remember what I said."

And then the space where the blonde woman stood was empty.

She was gone.


	2. Addicted to You

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

**

* * *

**

* * *

"_Let's take it right from the start, can't bare us to be apart no more. Don't walk away from me now, can't lose the love that I found. I'll promise you no more tears, or fears, just give me a chance to show you now, how my love can change your heart." _

_~Anthony Cellea_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Addicted to You**

_One-hundred and ten years later_

_**Jasper**_

'_I hear Paris is lovely this time of the year. ~ Alice'_

It was unusually hot in the little book store where I spent most of my afternoons. Not just hot but blistering. I could feel the heat clinging to my icy cold skin, smell it in the air. The patrons were all covered in a sheer blanket of sweat, fanning themselves with whatever was handy. I watched as they browsed through the tidy, old, book shelves. None of them were paying attention to the vampire in the dimly lit, private, corner of the bookstore.

I stayed in my usual antique armchair, my laptop resting on my knees as I attempted to write something – anything. After publishing six best sellers in the past four years and countless stories before that, I suddenly found it difficult to begin another.

I looked down at the text message, baffled by its meaning.

I've spent the last two century and a half traveling through Europe, only recently have I settled in Paris, hoping it would provide me with a little inspiration. But even after settling in the City of Love I still couldn't get more than a few words on the screen before deleting them.

Alice was right, of course. Autumn in the City of Love was beautiful. When you see the avenues and parks take on their autumn reflections, and the soft light of the street lamps sets aglow the carpet of fallen leaves, it's an inspiring sight. The days are shorter, but the colors are blooming. And by the end of November Paris was already sparkling with Christmas decorations. The weather was fresh and sunny with the occasional rain shower. It was enough to inspire the most simplest of mind and yet I still could not think of one thing to write. Usually, by this time, I would have moved on hoping to find inspiration elsewhere but something was keeping me here, I just didn't know what. Perhaps it's the solitude finally getting to me.

I've been alone for most of my four-hundred and ten years. I've spent time with other vampires of course, even had a family at one point. But a string of events had provided too much for me and I left before I could hurt them more. Since then I have traveled mindlessly searching for something – someone. That is, until I settled in Paris. I'm too exhausted to continued looking for something that doesn't exist.

I suppose since leaving the Cullen house, more than two-hundred and sixty-seven years ago, I have grown into a better well educated man. I have traveled and seen the world as if through new eyes. I have been to schools across the country earning my law degree in Princeton, my English and art history degrees at Cambridge University, my music degree from Dartmouth and two medical degrees from Harvard. I have art and sociology degrees from Yale. I attended Cornell ninety years ago and received my PhD in International relations. I have various history, art, English, and literature degrees from all across the globe. I have my Master of Architectural Design and Urbanism from Notre Dame and I've studied at oxford twice in the past sixty years. I've earned my teaching degree and in recent years my doctorate in History, Mathematics, psychology and again in Philosophy. I worked as a professor of History at Yale and Harvard and a professor of Creative Writing in Cambridge. I've taught in eight different high schools and while I was in New York fifty years ago I even tried my hand at culinary school.

I've learnt different languages varying from Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic, German, Japanese, Swedish, Dutch, Chinese, to a few dozen other languages. I believe I have surpassed even Carlisle and Edward in the education I have received through my many years alone.

But it is that. I have been alone for so many years I'm not sure I remember_ how_ to be a human anymore. After so many years you start to forget your human life but a vampire never forgets his immortal life. It is that which I truly wish to forget.

In retrospective I have always felt alone in the world. Even when Alice brought me to the Cullen family I felt, in the back of my mind, that I was alone. I was always on the fringe part of things, never the center of them and I was happy with that. I tried being what they expected for many decades but after a while things became too obvious and I simply stopped trying to be perfect for everyone.

There's always been a part of me that longs for something I've never found, someone perhaps. Whatever it is I've been missing it my entire life. Why would I ever find it now I'm in Paris? Now I've shut myself off from the world. Its better I'm alone. It's always been better this way. I'm dangerous, much too dangerous to be around anyone.

There have been times in the past that I considered ending it all, going to Italy and begging for death. Maybe it was my time. My beginning did not start as a happy loving one. My beginning was something else entirely. It is that, the events of my past, that have led me to where I am today. Contemplating death.

I've lived a long and relatively happy life. I've done many things as a vampire, both good and bad. What do I have to live for now I'm completely alone? But as all things go, everything changes, even the immortal world. One hundred ago going to Italy and begging for death would have been simply. I never thought I'd see the day Aro, our 'leader', was killed. It was a devastating loss of our world and ultimately changed everything. The few surviving members of the Volturi haven't been seen since their coven was destroyed.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it without looking at the screen.

"Why haven't you answered my text?" Alice hissed before I could speak the customary hello.

"I was about –"

"And what were you thinking when you put on those pants this morning!" she continued.

I sighed and looked down at my jeans, they seemed fine to me.

Alice and I had a brief love affair when she first came into my life. When we'd met in the small diner and she'd drug me out of the hell that was my existence, I'd been wary of her gift and honestly, I'd been mistrustful of her. She was a stranger to me. I had no idea of her strengths, talents or life style. But it was her enthusiasm that wore me down, at times it was infectious. I'd been all too eager to leave the life I had led for so many years, I was tired of fighting, tired of killing, and here was a small girl telling me it didn't have to be that way. So I followed her.

Looking back now, I know it was the best decision I could have made for myself. I let her lead me on whatever adventure she determined worthy to be our destiny, not questioning her once.

For the first ten years, while we traveled in search of the Cullen family, we built a friendship that to this day is stronger than anything I've ever known. We'd found friendship and compassion for each other quite easily, we complimented one another. She had no memories of her past and I had too many memories of mine. We married, of course, it was what she wanted. And we spent the better half of fifty years being intimate. But, if I were being honest, it had never been more than that for either of us.

Alice knew she had a mate somewhere in the world. We'd always been close. I loved her and I knew she loved me. But I'd never been 'in love' with her. She saved me but she wasn't meant for me, I'd always known this, even without asking her. We made better best friends than we did lovers and mates, although the sex and chemistry was always sizzling. Alice, like myself, has yet to find her mate but she seemed content to hold onto her family and play the field.

It was different for me. Even with my new family and Alice, there was something missing from my life, something I couldn't live without. I grew restless, became more and more agitated until eventually I snapped and broke away from the family.

Now, my days faded one into the other, never changing. My life was an endless void of darkness, never improving. I idly wondered how Alice made it through the doldrums without her other half. I knew it was different for Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Esme. They had their mates as a distraction, something to hold onto through the endless nights. But for me and Alice, we were alone and had been for centuries.

"Jasper, are you listening to me?" I cringed at her high pitched voice and looked around at my surroundings. "Jasper!" Her furious growl echoed through the phone line and I tried to remember what Alice had been talking about.

"I'm sorry Alice, I wasn't listening," I admitted. "You have my full attention, go ahead," I said shaking myself out of my thoughts.

I shook my head as Alice continued talking, trying to erase the memories slowly filling my mind. Shopping trips to the mall constantly, surprisingly I've grown to enjoy shopping over the years. The speedy car rides down the coast and across highways, traveling the world together, attending countless high schools, pranks with Emmett, late nights spent alone in bed with Alice, reading in my study, chess with Edward, gardening with Esme, long discussions with Carlisle, wrestling matches, I remember it all. I suppose it's the curse of being a vampire. You never forget. I will never forget. Sometimes I can't stand being in my own head.

"When are you coming home?" she asked sadly. "You belong here, with us, with your family."

"I'm not coming back, Alice. I can't, not after . . . Edward and Rosalie don't want me there. It would only cause problems with the family." I said softly as I pressed the save button on my document and left the busy book shop. The weather outside was cooler, refreshing against my skin.

"That's not true," she growled angrily. "They'd get over it," she said quietly. "I don't care what they think, I want you to come home. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart." I said beginning my walk back to the hotel.

"Then come home," she begged with a soft sad voice.

I felt a strange tug deep within the center of my body as I walked down the narrow pathways, the same pull that demanded I stay in Paris.

All day I've had the same persistent feeling, like an ache in my chest. And for the life of me I couldn't place the emotion. I had no memory of ever feeling this emotion and no idea what to call it.

"I feel like there's a reason I'm here, in Paris, right now. I can't leave yet. There's a reason I'm here and until I find out why, I have to stay." I murmured as the rain began to pelt down around me.

I glanced around, wearily, at my surroundings, there wasn't a lot in the small town and I could feel the thirst rising inside of me slowly.

I've become more trained in my chosen diet since Alice saved me and I met the Cullen family. They helped me tremendously. And with the added help of accompanying Carlisle on his rounds at the hospital, having to deal with the scent of small amounts of blood at one time was challenging at first but I slowly desensitized myself to it. I was more disciplined in my eating habits and my ability to control myself. But, even with my discipline and training, I'm still meticulous around people, if I'm alone, while I'm thirst.

Right now, I knew it wasn't safe for me to be around a large crowd of humans, should I attack someone the repercussions would be undeniably devastating. But I couldn't stand around in the rain and attract attention to myself either. The streets were beginning to empty as the rain quickened.

The last thing I heard from Alice was her soft happy voice telling me to turn left into the small bar before she hung up on me. I smiled and shook my head. Whatever she'd seen it made her happy and that always put a smile on my face. I ducked into the bar without hesitation and wiped my boots on the welcome mat.

The bar was buzzing with the early evening crowd and I sauntered over to a table in the back, far enough away from the humans that I wasn't too tempted to take one of them as my meal for the night. The thirst burned stronger in my throat. The monster was chomping at the bit to be let loose.

The room was warm and made my naturally cold skin tingle with delight. The human scents were more potent with the heat swirling in the air but I enjoyed teasing myself with the tantalizing aromas.

"Hey handsome, what can I get ya?" The pretty brunette waitress looked at me with expectant eyes but when I looked up at her she cringed away from my stare. I knew my vivid deep onyx eyes would be shining against the dim light in the bar.

"Bourbon, please."

She smiled and whirled away from me quickly. Humans have always been scared of my kind. Their instincts told them what their conscious mind would never understand: we were dangerous.

Right now I was very dangerous.

When the waitress returned she placed my drink carefully on the table and scuttled away before I could speak a word to her. I was glad. Her scent was far too appealing to my inner monster.

As I slowly sipped my drink – the strong sweet taste soothed the constant burn in my throat but did nothing to quench my thirst for human blood – I took a look around the place.

I'd been here once or twice before but I'd never looked at the place. It was your average bar. There was a stage in the back corner of the room where a band was setting up to perform. The well stocked bar was in the opposite corner with a female bartender that looked to know what she was doing. There were pool tables in the far left corner where groups of humans were laughing and drinking themselves silly. They were all unaware of the hungry vampire watching their every movement. I could kill them all in an instant and they would never know what hit them.

I pulled out my sketch book and began lightly stroking the pencil over the white page, sketching the young couple looking longingly into each other's eyes. I felt their love and desire spilling over me above all the other emotions swirling around my body. The loud music filled my ears and could likely be heard two blocks away. Even with the blaring music I could hear the rain tinkling against the sidewalk. Nobody seemed bothered by the sprinkling rain. This time of year it's a common occurrence in France.

I watched the humans enjoy themselves as the strange feeling surged on within the deepest caverns of my body. Never had I felt like this. The time I spent with Maria was wild and raw and I had thought I was in love with her or merely spellbound by her. But that was nothing compared to how I felt now. I felt alive for the first time in centuries.

The minutes passed quickly and I fought to keep my composure, but the more time passed the more intense it grew. My unnecessary breathing spiked and I felt a strange unfathomable anticipation, my excitement grew, and my stomach trembled with butterflies.

The entire damned town was constantly oozing pain and hate and anger and greed and desire and jealousy and anxiety – I felt every emotion. But these emotions, this specific emotional signature, was unlike any I'd ever felt. It took me only moments to realize the anticipation, excitement and butterflies were not mine; they belonged to another. A single human with such a strong emotional climate I marveled at the intensity. The tug in my chest pulled once more and I fell deeper into the emotions – love, joy, happiness, fear, loneliness, compassion.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bar suddenly erupted in clapping and cheering. I turned my attention to the stage to see four young males taking their places as a young girl leapt upon the stage, more graceful than I've ever seen one of my own kind move.

That's when it first hit me, the powerful undeniable shock to my chest, like a lightning strike had hit me. The feel of it echoed through my rib cage, knocking the redundant oxygen from my lungs, if I had been human I would have gasped and coughed, spluttering at its unexpectedness.

I felt her heavy heart beat against my ear and her eyes slowly fluttered across to me. Her glance met mine with such depth and passion, and yet, it was so horribly agonizing. The utter misery, longing, and loneliness were so heightened. In all my years I have never felt such a thing from one person, there was so much _pain_.

And then the sudden roar echoed through my head. Even from this distance her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet ambrosia of her scent. I've never smelt anything more amazing in my life. Her scent was so pure and innocent so strong and tempting.

Virgin's blood.

I was aroused with just the thought of what I could do this tasty little morsel. I could bring her such pleasure, pleasure she has never known before. The thought of taking her virginity from her, stripping the innocence off her and pouring myself into her made me groan.

My entire body quivered as the sweet raspberry, vanilla, and honey filled my senses. She'd used mango scented shampoo and body wash that seemed to only accent her naturally heavenly perfume. The clear lip gloss she wore smelt of apricots and I wanted to lick it off, just to taste her.

The monster inside of me growled in desire, demanding to be let loose so he could have his way with her. And I knew I would let him, I didn't want to deny myself the exquisite beauty before me. I wanted her as much as the monster.

And so help me God, I will make her mine tonight.

I will bury myself deep inside her hot dripping core and relive her of her innocent pure essence.

I was still the predator. And she was my pray. There was nothing else in the world but that truth. Tonight, after I've given her the best pleasure she has ever known, I will take my reward while I'm still buried deep within the cavers of her beautiful body.

A bright smile spread across her lips and she took the microphone in her dainty hand. The lights around the stage brightened and music began pouring into the already loud room.

Her voice was angelic. Her sweet beautiful tone wrapped tightly around each word she sang. I had no idea what the song was but I found myself falling deeper and deeper into her needs and strong emotions. I felt her passion rise but it seemed overshadowed by her fear.

"_What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go? I was naïve. Your love was like candy, artificially sweet. I was deceived by the wrapping. Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed. I was prey in your bed and devoured completely."_

I could taste her sweet breath in the air circling her. Her appealingly delectable scent was burned into my brain the moment I smelt her. If I lived to be a million years old no human would ever smell that lovely to me.

If it were possible her scent got stronger the longer I listened to her beautiful voice. The thirst burned through my throat like a fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

After spending so many centuries on this earth I have been able to learn how to control my deepest desires and thirsts. Usually the thirst was nothing more than what I was certain any other vampire felt when being around a human. I was used to the way a human scent made me feel, the dry ache in my throat, the hallow yearning in my stomach, the automatic tightening of my muscles, the excess flow of venom in my mouth. This was all normal, usually easy to ignore until I wanted to feed.

It was nothing like what I felt now.

This feeling was magnified one thousand times as her scent continued to assault my senses. The once annoying itch that I had gotten used to was now a fully fledged burn, scorching painfully down my throat and begging to be quenched by that delicious crimson liquid just under her soft supple creamy skin.

"_I should have known I was used for amusement. Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion. Now I've been licking my wounds. But the venom seems deeper. We both can seduce but darling you hold me prisoner.  
I'm about to break. I can't stop this ache. I'm addicted to your allure and I'm feigning for a cure. Every step I take leads to one mistake. I keep going right back to the one thing that I need oh.  
I can't mend this torn state I'm in, getting nothing in return. What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn. And everywhere I turn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from."_

I was lost in her words. I could see she'd captivated her audience with the sound of her sweet angelic tones. And for just a moment, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to pretend she was singing to me. The melody washed over me in beautiful waves as I listened. The monster inside of me was silent, calm and peaceful for the first time in centuries.

Everything inside of me came undone as I continued to listen to the girl with beautiful porcelain skin, the most beautiful human I've ever seen. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for Alice, my love for my family, my loyalty to Maria and our army, the love for my brothers and sisters, my hatred for the continuous fight I've never been able to fully escape, the never ending darkness that I've been drowning in my entire existence, my home, my hunting habits, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip – _and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the beautiful girl with the angelic voice that held me here now.

She was outstanding and captivating in the purest sense.

"_I don't know what to do, my heart has been bruised. So sad but it's true. Each beat reminds me of you.  
Oh it hurts my soul cuz I can't let go. All these walls are caving in. I can't stop my suffering. I hate to show that I've lost control cuz I, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need oh.  
I'm about to break. I can't stop this ache. I'm addicted to your allure and I'm feigning for a cure. Every step I take leads to one mistake. I keep going right back to the one thing that I need oh.  
I can't mend this torn state I'm in, getting nothing in return. What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn? And everywhere I turn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from." _

As the song ended the room exploded with applause and whistles my eyes slowly fluttered open to see her staring at me with a soft smile on her plump glossy pink lips. A light pink blush rose on her cheeks and her smile widened, showing off her sweet dimples and her magnificently bright blue eyes shined against the spot light.

My cold dead heart swelled with an emotion I've rarely ever felt.

I watched eagerly as she descended the stage with the rest of her band and walked quickly through the crowed and left the bar with her friends.

Automatically I followed her out of the bar but when I stepped into the alley behind the building she was gone. There was no trace of her delectable scent. No evidence that she'd gotten into a car and driven away.

Nothing.

And so my addiction began.

Every night I'd come back and sit at the same table. Every night I'd listen to her sing beautifully while her strong emotions washed over me. And every night when I'd catch her glance my way, I'd wonder if she really was singing to me.

Her constant love and happiness fascinated me. But it was her loneliness and fear that often held my attention. What was she so afraid of? Could it be me? Does she fear I'm a danger to her? Does she even notice me watching her?

Every night, before I had the chance to voice my questions, she would disappear. She left no trace of her magnificent scent. My need to taste her sweet delicious blood grew to astronomical heights. I knew she would be the most divine ambrosia. How could she not be with a scent so heavenly? But the longer I watched her the more I ached for her. She was too lovely for me to destroy completely. And that only left one option. The need I felt to claim her as my own brought out my most primal side in every way possible. And I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I turned her.

I wanted to feel her.

I needed to feel close to her.

To hold her in my arms for all eternity.

As the weeks passed into months the girl's appearances at the bar grew less and less frequent, making the ache I felt to be with her grow into, at first, a dull pain and then into a strong fiery burn in the center of my heart. When I'm not with her I find it physically unmanageably painful to be away from her. The magnetic pull I feel is so strong and so binding when I'm not with her I can't breathe. It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed. With every breath I took the hole burned and the flames consumed my body, licking my skin. I've felt the fissure of agony slicing through my deadened heart with each second that passed. And for just a moment, as I'm trying not to break down and scream and cry in pain, I feel utterly hollow inside, absolutely numb despite the blazing inferno. Rationally, I knew my unneeded frozen lungs were still intact, yet I continued to sputter and gasp for air and my head spun like my efforts yielded me nothing. I knew my unused heart, a heart that would never physically beat again, was still whole, but I could still feel it cracking and splintering in my chest. And despite the burning pain I felt inside my body, my hands, for the first time in my existence, felt blue with cold. I found I had to focus and force my body not to curl inward to hug my ribs and hold myself together because without her, I was falling into an abyss of torturous agony.

When she finally did show up, causing an unfamiliar burst of excitement deep inside me, she seemed more fearful than the last time I'd seen her. There were often bruise under her eyes. And those same eyes always seemed so tired. They'd lost their bright sparkle. She seemed to be losing weight rapidly and often there were bruises on her delicate skin that only the immortal eye would notice.

I was not happy with how unhealthy she constantly looked.

My anger persistently rose. Who would ever dare harm my sweet angel?

The monster in me roared each time I saw a new bruise on her skin. I felt a strange urge to protect her rise within me. And I knew I'd one day hunt the son of a bitch that's hurt my delicate angel.

But, on the nights she came into the bar she would sing just as beautifully as the first night I saw her. Sometimes when the mood struck she'd sing sad, heartbreaking, songs that could bring tears to even the cruelest vampires in my world.

While she sang, no matter the song, she constantly had a slight glow to her. Her emotions radiated off her body and I bathed in them, soaked them into my skin, and allowed them to linger in the air around me. I felt, not only physically and mentally but emotionally connected to her. Her emotions became my emotions. At times I wondered if I could actually hear her thoughts echoing in my head, as impossible as that was.

I was fascinated by her.

She became the brightest part of my day, the light in my ever darkening existence.

I watched her continuously for six months. Until my life changed completely.

She'd arrived at the bar dressed in skin tight black skinny jeans, a long sleeve sheer stripped gray shirt, a black waist coat and a black leather jacket. She had on knee high boots with silver buckles running up and down the sides. She wore a black beanie and a black scarf covered her neck. She looked nothing like the small angelic girl I've come to recognize. She looked deadly and strangely predatory. I could see a fresh line of bruises beginning to form on her arms and the exposed skin on her collarbone. My anger soared.

She took the stage with the other four girls. But instead of jumping into a song she smiled softly at the crowd and announced her departure from Paris. She didn't mention where she was going or if she would return and I felt the anger rise to new heights inside of me. How dare she leave me? I don't even know her name!

Our eyes locked on the first song she sang and I held her gaze for the rest of the night. I felt her lust rise within her and in return my body responded to her needs immediately. It took all my strength not to take her right there on the stage.

The monster roared in anger. He wanted her. He needed her as much as I did.

I felt the same tug I'd felt the first night I saw her. Her entire body seemed to gravitate towards me. Her heat wrapped around me and her scent grew unbearable. I swallowed back the venom. Her emotions grew stronger. It was as if her entire body was calling to me, demanding I take her.

After the last song she smiled and thanked her audience for their applause and descended her stage. Breaking her usual routine she perched herself at the bar and ordered herself a drink. The four girls she's always with disappeared and she was left alone.

I hesitated.


	3. Circus

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

**

* * *

**

* * *

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." _

_~ Britney Spears_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Circus**

_**Allie**  
_

I lay in my bed quietly listening to each tiny rain drop pat on my window. The golf ball sized hail stopping and starting every few minutes, clanking on the roof and windows. The fierce wind shook the hotel, gently rocking it back and forth. The lightening lit up my darkened room every few seconds. And the thunder, with each boom my heart jumped out of my chest, my fingers clutched the cream cotton bottom sheet tighter and my eyes squeezed shut.

Minutes after the echoing boom my heart would slow and I would slowly loosen my grip, my eyes would open and I would feel safe once again, until the next crash echoed through my large suite. I've always hated the thunder. When I was a little girl I would bury my head into my Demetri's hair and hide in his bed until it stopped. He always made me feel so safe.

I felt my bed bounce slightly as Duchess, my Golden Retriever, and Wallace, my Scottish Terrier, jumped onto my bed. They protect me from the things that go bump in the night. Or like tonight, the thunder.

Duchess curled herself into my legs making sure to keep her body facing the door, while Wallace curled up under my arm and let his head rest on my stomach.

I looked over the side of my bed to see Bear, my West Highland Terrier, sleeping with her stuffed teddy and Max, my English Mastiff, sleeping on his back with his legs in the air and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The thunder didn't bother them. I'm sure they could sleep through world war III.

My body ached under the thick floral comforter. My eyes felt heavy and sore, as if I had sand paper under my eyelids. I could already feel the bruises forming on my body. Luckily they weren't anywhere I couldn't hide in the morning.

A flash of pictures ran through my mind. His face, his dark crimson eyes glowing as his hand came into contact with my already battered body. His dark hair fallin' in his face as he bent to forcefully kiss me and his tense hard body coiling as if he's going to spring at any moment.

A few tears slid down my warm cheeks. My skin has always been hotter than everyone else's. I'm just the freak that doesn't know who or what she is.

Duchess wiggled closer to my side. Her nose lifted my hand to rest lightly on her head. _Go to sleep sweetheart. We're right here. You're safe, I promise._ The words ran through my mind as if they were a blanket of safety always protecting me. I smiled softly.

It was almost two in the morning and I found myself wishing the thunder and rain would stop. No soon had the thought crossed my mind, the rain slowed and the thunder rolled off into the distance.

The vision I've been having flashed across my mind once again and I saw him sitting in the bar where I sing sometimes, here in Paris. That's where I would meet him and my life would change completely. The vision didn't tell me when I would meet him in the bar but I somehow knew it wouldn't be long now. My body still felt ridged and achy but I let the darkness finally pull me under, sinking into an uneasy sleep as thoughts of my golden haired Greek God took me over.

_I sat quietly snuggled up to a blanket and pillows, on the small love seat besides the large window in my living room. Demetri was curled into the side of my body, his arms wrapped around my waist to hold my body against his. Bear was asleep in my lap. Demetri brought him home knowing I could never turn away a poor defenseless tiny animal. I immediately fell in love with Bear but that's not unusual for me. I have a love for animals like nobody else in the world._

_Wallace and Oliver, my chimpanzee, were asleep at my feet. Duchess and Max were snuggled into their beds by the side of the love seat. Demon and Angel were standing guard, as usual, by the side of the love seat._

_Demetri lightly kissed my forehead and whispered a sweet "I love you," before I turned back to the window. I could see the sun slowly setting just over the horizon of ocean. The sky was a beautiful palette of colors; reds, purples, blues, yellows, oranges, and pinks mixed together, lining the heavens. The once big fluffy white clouds were now a rose pink and dotted around the sky. The sky was alive with colors as the ocean's waves sang a soft lullaby, greeting the night ahead of us. Where the sky ended and the ocean began I couldn't tell. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen._

_I've never really had the time to appreciate the sun setting, dipping slowly into an ocean of dark blue rippling water. When taken the time it's truly magnificent._

_The only thing I could hear were the waves crashing against the shore. The beach was deserted at this time, partly because Demetri owned this half of the beach and nobody has set foot on our property, besides me, since he bought it for me. I wouldn't mind having guests or tourists or friends but nobody ever comes._

_"I love you" I whispered pulling the soft blue blanket over my body. I sighed softly, closing my eyes._

_"I love you too snuggle bug," he chuckled. Life was perfect but then again life has always been perfect with Demetri. "I thought tomorrow we'd . . ."_

"Allie sweetheart" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me.

_"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked looking up at Demetri but he was gone. "Dem?" pulling my feet out from under the dogs I stood up and wandered through the living room to the kitchen "Demetri, where did you go?" I checked the dining room and his office before I heard the loud scream from upstairs. "Demetri!" With Max and Demon on my heels I ran up the stairs to see a large man ripping Demetri's head from his body. "Demetri!" _

"Pixie, snap out of it," something shook me again and my eyes snapped open, my body tense and coiled for the fight. A low hiss left my lips as I scanned the huge room in front of me, my body humming with power. "It's okay, it's just me," Jack, my bodyguard, said gently pulling me into his arms.

"Are we still in Paris?" I asked, feeling slightly disorientated. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and trickle down my warm cheeks. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly through the thick cloud cover. The stuffy air in the suite felt heavy against my chest.

"Yes, sweetheart," he whispered lightly kissing my cheek. "Everything's okay now, you're safe, take deep breaths;" he cooed softly, gently rocking me in his arms. "You're all sweaty, why don't you take a nice, warm, shower and change your clothes." I sniffled and nodded my head.

Jack pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, and carried me into the bathroom. He placed me gently on the floor and turned on the shower, checking to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Pixie?" I looked up at him, unsure what emotion my eyes were portraying.

"I'm okay," I murmured and stood, with shaky legs. "Out," I waved my hand shooing him away, "I'll be fine." He nodded once and left the bathroom.

I slipped into the shower and shuddered as the hot water cascaded down my unusually cold skin. My body felt exhausted after the long days and nights filming what was supposed to be my next big blockbuster. It was all a con of course. Erin would do anything to gain a little more money. That's what my life was, one big con.

When I was first introduced to the world of flashing lights, cameras, recording studios, and fanatic fans I thought I was on top of the world. I earned my first four - hundred and fifty thousand playing the role of Amanda in the movie Peters Wish. It was a small role but I was only beginning my career, I didn't have a clue what I was doing. My next movie came soon after, my grandmother and me, and then I hit it big scoring my first leading role as Lena in the supernatural thriller Gabriel's reunion. After that the roles came easy.

Erin provided me with the best teachers, acting coaches, singing teachers, vocalists, trainers, stylists; everything you can think of I had it. I was primped and primed until I was declared Pop Princess. It didn't take me long to fall into that role either. I became _Allie Malone, super star_ over night.

I've done guest appearances on Law and Order SVU, CSI Miami, CSI New York, Scrubs, Criminal minds, How I met your mother, The Simpsons, ER, Grays anatomy, Desperate House Wives, The mentalist, CSI, The vampire diaries, 90210, King of the Hill, True Blood, Lie to me, House, The closer, and Gilmore Girls and thousands more. Most recently Eternal Night has been released around the world. I play the misunderstood evil vampire Juliet in one of the worst movies I think I've ever been a part of, although the world seemed to enjoy it. And within the next four years I'll be a part of the Forever Dawn series where I'll play the vampire that falls in love with the human boy.

Within the first year of my career Erin decided to up the stakes and boost my fame. I recorded my first album that year. Since then I have twenty-three solo albums recorded, countless music videos, tours, and award nominations. I have MTV awards, an Oscar, CMT awards, two golden globes and an Emmy. As I've grown into my career, I become a household name. The world knows me as a sweet innocent girl, the image Erin has always wanted me to project onto the world. I suppose the image has become a part of me over the years. My fans could never know I'm able to kill a human without lifting a finger, or sink my teeth into a beautiful silky neck and drain them dry. They couldn't know I'm immortal. They could never know I drink human blood at least twice a day just to keep my strength up. They'd be horrified to know the only way I can feed is to kill a human, even when I refuse it.

In the beginning I thought it was a great deal, I get to sing, dance, and act, all the things I love to do. Somewhere through the years the deal changed and I became a slave worker to Erin. I'm just her little puppet.

She's always wanted to be an actress. Time after time she's lived vicariously through other people's talents. For the past twenty five years she's lived through me. She got me my first commercial when I was five. When I turned six I was known as the world's pop princess, I am royalty. Move over Britney, Christina, and all the rest I came in as the lovely round faced, dimpled, big eyed, beauty that blew everyone away as soon as I sang a note or read a line. But that's what Erin wanted. She made me who I am.

For twenty-five years I've been surrounded by adoring fans, paparazzi, camera lights flashing in my eyes, people recording or reporting my every move, money being thrown at me from all directions, business deals and clothing lines, perfume fragrances, photo shoots and interviews, movie deals and contracts, big organizations wanting something from me, people coming and going, albums being thrown out faster than I can sing a note, movies being made quicker than I can lay out a line, and it's just all one big con. No longer am I just Allie but Allie Malone the biggest sensation since sliced bread. And it means nothing to me. I'm just a slave worker for Erin's enjoyment, here merely as a prop for her to have her fifteen minutes of fame through _my_ name, _my_ work, and _my_ talent.

"Allie, are you okay in there?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and tuned the shower off.

"I'm fine," I replied as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the large white towel around my body. I dried and dressed quickly before making my way into the living room again. Jack had ordered me breakfast knowing I'd be starving by the time my shower was finished. I gently kissed his cheek and took the tray of food out onto the patio.

I sat on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. The hotel must have been at least seventy stories high, looking down at the adjacent buildings below. My legs swung lazily over the side while the rain began to sprinkle down around me. The cold drops stung my skin, but I didn't feel the pain.

Below the city was crawling with people. I watched as the humans scurried to find shelter. Cars sped by the buildings, splashing rainwater across the pavements. In the distance I could see the Eifel tower standing proudly for all to see. It truly was a spectacular sight. I never believed it could be so beautiful.

My eyes closed as the silence washed over me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the air, and exhaled slowly. The silence was blissful from up here. But still, I felt empty inside. This was supposed to be the best years of my life. I'd just finished the first set of my latest 'Circus' tour, 'Remember Me' was well on its way to becoming my next biggest blockbuster, the photo shoot we did yesterday morning was amazing, and I had a very nice paycheck coming my way – but none of it matter, not really.

All my life I've felt as if something was missing, a part I'd yet to find. Tears streaked down my cheeks impersonating the rain hammering down around me. My clean pajamas clung to my goosey ice flesh as I shivered from the cold. My left arm was throbbing under the bright pink cast but I ignored the pain. It wasn't half as bad as it usually is.

I loved sitting on top of the tallest building in whatever city I was in. As strange as it may sound, I always felt as if I belonged up here. This is my domain. I loved watching the world below as I sat, perched on the building's ledge. At night it was majestic to watch the lights of the buildings shine and the cars zip down the busy roads. The air was lighter than the air below. And, although I love it up here, I can't stand heights. But my body craved it, craved the adrenaline rush I always got as I looked down and felt the fear course through my body. I'd often wondered what it would be like to jump. Not to kill myself, but to feel the wind in my hair, the absolutely freedom that would come with flying towards the city below with nothing holding me back.

Take a deep breath.

Run.

Jump.

And leave all your fears behind.

I could easily teleport myself down to the pavement. Or I could scale the wall and propel myself through one of the windows. But that wouldn't be as much fun. Where is the rush in teleporting from building to building? And whatever happened while I was flying back down, I knew it would be worth the risk. Because what have I got to lose? Nothing.

I've always dreamed of having a normal life with friends and a family. I want to have someone to talk to other than my manager, my publicist, my tour manager, my stage crew, or even Jack. I want to have girlfriends I can talk to. I want so much more than this. I want to live my life and _see _the world. I've been in Paris four months and I haven't seen any of it besides my trailer, the hotel room, and the set. I've dreamed of coming to Paris since I was a little girl and all I've done is work since I arrived. That's all I ever do. That's all I'm _aloud_ to do.

"Scoot," Jack said, sitting beside me and pulling me back into his arms. Jack and I have been together for almost eleven years. He's my bodyguard and best friend. He takes care of me when I'm simply too tired to care anymore. To me he's more of a friend than an employee but I know one day I'll have to say goodbye to him, like I do with everyone else.

"I'm so tired," I said watching the rain fall once again.

I turned back to smile at Jack. His long black hair fell in his face and down his ears as he lightly kissed my nose. I've spent hours running my hands through his silky locks. I've never felt anything so soft between my fingers.

"I'm so sorry Allie," Jack said tightening his grip on my body. I instantly curled into him, enjoying his skin against my much warmer skin. "I'm so sorry," he whispered kissing my hot pink cast I'd gotten just last night. "I should have been there to stop him."

"Stop who?" I asked looking up at him. I knew exactly what he meant but I wasn't about to admit it. "I tripped over myself, I told you this last night when you picked me up, remember?" I said lightly. He sighed and nodded his head but I knew he wasn't going to drop the subject. He never does.

I moved back to sit in the love seat and searched the streets. From my balcony I could see the set, the film crew were still taking down the last of the final scene. The people in the streets were running for shelter as the rain began to fall faster and heavier than it had been before.

My eyes, once again, cut to the handsome blond man sitting just across the street. His eyes were continually on the sketch book in front of him but I could see he wasn't paying attention to what he was drawing on the page. He was deep in thought.

My own sketch book lay on the coffee table. I've always loved to draw. Most of the time what I draw is what I see in my head. The endless buzzing of thoughts and pictures are constantly passing my mind in one big blur. If I'm not drawing I'm dreaming. Because I'm psychic my dreams are often like visions only longer and in more detail. More often than not I act out my dream or I'll talk in my sleep.

The vision I've been having flashed before my eyes. The beautiful blond man held a piece of my puzzle I'd yet to find. He was my mate. And I couldn't wait to meet him, to talk to him and finally touch him. I'd dreamed about this day for years and now I've finally found him sitting just outside my hotel. I know he's been watching me for the past six months and I've been waiting for him to make a move but he hasn't done so yet. Maybe today will be the day he changes my life.

"Alright," Erin, my manager, said barging through the door. I jumped but she didn't seem to notice. "You're kiddo! You were wonderful! The makeup crew did a great job with those fake tears, you were amazing!" She had no idea they were real tears, then again she doesn't know half the things I actually do. I don't bother telling her anymore, she just forgets ten minutes later. "You'll be flying back to New York in three days, rehearsal for your US tour starts on Monday. We'll go over everything then. We have a travel day Thursday, first stop Seattle!" She said excitedly. "Don't forget about the new movie release you're going to on Wednesday, did you want to fly solo for that one? I could get Jerry, my cousin, to take you if you prefer?" She paused briefly looking at me and then Jack "You'll let me know." _They'd make such an adorable couple! Maybe I can convince Jack to take her to this premier, _she thought quickly. "Don't forget to check in with Felix if you go out and Jeffery has the night off tonight, it's his anniversary with what his name," she said waving her hand in the air.

"William," I told her but she wasn't listening to me.

"Don't forget about the meet and greet Tuesday afternoon in LA before we fly to Seattle and then you have to be back in New York for the Jay Leno show that night. Friday is your first concert we'll have rehearsal all day and then you'll do a meet and greet after the show and dinner with the stage crew, your back up dancers, and the band. While we're on tour I really need you to write write write! I'll bring in the writers but I want this next album all you. Until then you're on your own kiddo. Enjoy your three days in Paris. Please don't get into any trouble while I'm not with you! I don't want to see horrid headlines about my girl in the paper now do I? Stay in the hotel, it's safer. I'll meet you at the airport on Sunday! Call me if you need _anything_!" She kissed my cheeks and rushed off again. I shook my head in frustration. Sometimes I wish things weren't so rushed all the time.

"When am I supposed to actually breathe!?" I asked in frustration. There was a slight growl to my voice that I'm sure Jack didn't miss.

"I'm sure she scheduled it in," he chuckled to himself. I glared at him and turned back to watch my blond god but he was gone.

I sighed softly and kissed Jack cheek "I'm going to change, I have to be at the bar tonight. It's my last show." I said with a big smile.

I jumped off the couch and quickly ran into my room and into my closet. I stood motionless in front of the racks and racks of clothes not knowing what to wear. I wished I could see what I was wearing when I met him. Would it be tonight? Would he speak to me tonight or maybe it wouldn't happen? Would I have to wait another twenty five years? I hadn't seen the outfit I'm wearing when he finally approaches me, all I could see in the vision was him.

Pondering the millions of designer clothes I gently touched the fabrics. Taffeta, Faille, Moiré, Cashmere, Lace, Chiffon, Jean, Leather, Messaline, Sateen, all so lovely and beautiful.

I sighed and changed into my skin tight black skinny jeans, a long sleeve sheer stripped gray shirt, a black waist coat and a black leather jacket to hide the bruises on my arms and back. I pulled on knee high boots with silver buckles running up and down the sides and a black beanie with a black scarf that covered my neck.

As I was trying to cover the bruises under my eyes a vision flashed across my mind. I saw him enter the bar as usual, taking his regular table at the back. I saw his beautiful smile and his hand fly across the page of his sketch book. But nothing more. Nothing substantial that told me he'd make the first move tonight. Perhaps I would have to do it . . . pondering that thought I left the bathroom in search of Jack.

"Are you, Felix, and Ethan taking the next three days to explore?" I asked moving back into the main half of the suite to see Jack's eyes widen at the sight of my outfit. He's very over protective sometimes.

"Felix and Ethan are," he said. "I'm staying with you," he eyed my outfit and frowned. "Especially if you're going to wear that out in public." He looked at the tiny dress and shook his head but I ignored him. Jack was like my older brother but I loved it, he kept me safe. He sighed and rubbed his hand against his head. _You're sure he's your mate, Allie? This is the guy? You're positive?_ Jack thought.

Jack was the only one I could ever trust with this information. The only one that wouldn't try and hurt my mate to keep me as their slave.

I nodded firmly.

"You should take time off, you never take time off. Go explore. I'll be just fine by myself. I have some things I want to do, I'll probably just end up taking the dogs out." I said lightly kissing his cheek once more before I left the hotel feeling a slight bounce in my step.

My mood had lifted considerably since Erin's visit. I suppose it's the temporary boost of energy before the exhaustion kicks in. Or it could be the fact that I'm about to see the man that will one day, hopefully soon, change my life completely. I haven't seen what will happen once I meet him and talk to him, he hasn't made that decision yet. But I don't care. I know he will protect me from Felix and Ethan. With any luck he'll take me away from Paris and we can start a new life together.

When I left the hotel I jumped into a cab and told the driver where I needed to be. I would wait for my blond haired God and finally, finally see him in person.

While I watched the sights pass by out the window I mindlessly wondered what I'd do with the three days I had to myself if he didn't show up today. I've never really spent time by myself, I've never been _allowed _to be by myself. Since I've met Jack he's always been with me, always. And before Jack there were other guards, other measures taken to keep me locked up.

Now I had a sense of freedom and I was fully prepared to enjoy it while it lasted. There was so much I wanted to see in Paris. With as much as I've traveled in the last twenty-five years I've never truly seen anything besides the tour bus and venues where I perform. There's never time to explore and see the world. Erin says it's a waste of time.

The taxi pulled up next to the bar and I smiled nervously. "Thank you," I paid the driver and tipped him well.

"Uh . . . Miss?"

I looked back at the driver and smiled, seeing what he wanted before he spoke. "Will you . . . uh . . . sign autograph for my . . . my uh . . . daughter?" he said in a thick French accent.

"Of course!" My smile brightened and I pulled out one of the pictures in my purse that Erin makes me keep for times like this. I signed it quickly and thanked the man again before stepping out of the car and making my way into the small familiar bar. I ordered a double bacon cheese burger with extra fries and a coke before I sat down at one of the empty tables.

The bar was quiet so early in the day. Light music filled the room and smoke clouded the air around me. I pulled out my iPod and my sketchbook and settled in for the wait.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I've never been a patient person so waiting the six hours for his arrival was torture for me. I suppose I was a little excited this morning and might have gotten here a little too early. My set didn't start until six and I still had an hour to wait.

While I waited I doodled in my sketchbook and wrote down a few lines that may work for a couple of new songs. I'd drank almost an ocean's worth of coke, two slices of double chocolate cake, and an entire packet of extra large gummy worms before the patrons began to fill the bar.

"Hey Allie!" Michelle, a tall blonde with a wide smile waved at me as she went into the back room to fetch her apron and notepad. I smiled and waved in return and went back to my book.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss. Malone?" the waiter, Fredrick, asked shyly.

I smiled softly. "No, thank you." he nodded once and left again.

I easily found my favorite CD on my iPod and leaned back in my chair. The music always soothed my nerves before going out on stage but I wasn't hearing Debussy's notes for long. Other notes were running through my head, a fragment of a tune that pleased and intrigued me. I turned down my iPod and listed to the music in my head, playing with the fragment until it evolved into a fuller harmony. Instinctively, my fingers moved in the air over imaginary piano keys.

The new composition as really coming along when Bernie the bar manager asked if I was ready to go on. I quickly jotted down the fragment of an idea and stood up, brushing my pants clean of any crumbs that may have fallen.

I looked at the door nervously, one last time, and saw the rain pelting down against the empty street. I sighed and followed Bernie into the back room. I warmed up quickly and waited for him to introduce me as he always does.

The usual nerves and excitement rolled through my body. I had butterflies fluttering a mile a minute in my stomach and my heart was beating out of my chest. I took a few calming breaths and made my way to the stage.

My eyes scanned the room, recognizing a few regulars, a few locals and a few new comers. There was a cute little girl in the front row holding up a small poster that said 'I love you, Allie!' She was cute with curly blond hair and big green eyes. I gave her a little wave and she screamed happily. Next to her was a woman with the same curly blond hair and a big smile. In the back of the room was my table of admirers. I wasn't really in the mood for an admirer. Well, except for my golden haired God.

Automatically my eyes swept across towards his usual table and there he was. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I felt the relief wash over me and the butterflies tumbled faster and faster. His eyes met mine and my smile widened slightly. A soft smile played on his full lips too and I felt the tingles run down my spine.

I could clearly see the bite marks covering what little of his neck I could see. His jaw line was ravaged as well as his neck. I knew from my visions that there were more scars over his torso and down his body but they did nothing to weaken his beauty. I'd say they only enhanced it. His scars proved he was strong and a skilled warrior. He was a God among mere mortals. Absolute perfection.

His wild untamable honey blond hair fell in his face and graced his ears and neck. He had the type of hair you want to run your hands through all day. It looked soft, silky, with just a little shine to it. His broad shoulders and lean muscular body seemed slightly cold and unforgiving. He had a hard disciplined look about him. His entire presence gave off a sense of danger, power, but I could feel my relief rushing through my body. He was here. With this beautiful God by my side nobody could hurt me ever again. No human or vampire would dare go up against this stunning creature.

He had that tall, lean, leonine, rugged look. The kind of man you see in most romance novels. His eyes delve into the deepest depths of my soul and I could see him playing the aggressive leading male; see him taking me out of here so we could be alone, hell he could take me here if he wanted to. The mere thought had me creaming my panties.

I turned away from his watchful eyes suddenly. I felt my emotions swooping through my body like a rollercoaster. I never imagined I'd ever feel this way. I haven't even spoken to him yet but already I felt . . . something more for this man. I knew I'd love him in time but I never considered it to be this little time. Could I be in love? It could be Lust or desire. I know these emotions very well but it wasn't either of them. There was a sudden intensity I've never felt with anyone else. It was like the rushing of water cascading down upon me and I couldn't do anything but enjoy the rush of emotions I felt pouring into my body. I've never felt anything for anyone this fast, especially a man. I felt things for him I've never felt for anyone in my life. I know he is my mate but I expected to work up to this feeling. Love at first sight, like this, isn't possible. I don't believe in it.

I turned back to him, the longing in his eyes was as clear as my two hands in front of me. I could see the heartbreak in his beautiful features. I know. I know what he's feeling. I'm feeling it too.

It hit me again, the strange pain echoing through my body, the powerful undeniable shock to my chest, like a lightning strike had hit me. I'd felt a few times in the last few weeks. But the pain went deeper this time, tingling through my body like tiny electric shocks. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was a heavy weight lying on my chest. I felt my heart beat speed up and I looked up at him. The need I felt for him grew stronger and stronger. Not a need to have sex with him, a need to be closer to him.

I felt his desire hammering into my body and for the first time in my life I found myself insanely, instantly filled with desire and an urgent need for this man in front of me. We hadn't spoken to each other yet and I was ready to beg him to bend me over the table and fuck me until my legs could no longer hold me up. If the look in his eyes was any warning, he was feeling it too.

My body ached for him.

I needed him.

I wanted him.

I craved only him.

I felt such a strong relief. He was here. I was safe. His eyes were boring into mine and I knew, I might not love him now, but I will. I could see it. He was the one, my mate. And nothing could tear us apart now.

"Allie!" Rebecca hissed from beside me. My head snapped up and I realized I hadn't spoken a word yet. The audience was staring at me as if I'd lost my mind.

I cleared my throat and shook myself out of my thoughts. I announced my departure and watched as his face fell. From where I stood I could just about see his eyes darken significantly and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He would never hurt me, I knew that, but vampires tend to attack when I'm around.

When the music started I unconsciously closed my eyes and lost myself in the opening melody take me over. I listened to the sound of the piano filling the room and took a steadying breath before I sang the first note.

I continued to sing four more songs, ignoring the whispers in the audience. When the last song ended and I dropped my head, roaring applause and whistles could be heard throughout the bar. I thanked my audience, bowed and descended the stairs with the band.

Breaking my usual routine, hoping that he would introduce himself, I made myself comfortable at the bar and ordered a bottle of coke.

I felt as if an iron vice-like grip had been clamped around my heart. I was consumed with only the feeling, an unwavering tugging in my chest. My breathing grew more rapid as the emotions surged through my body; need, lust, desire, love, they were all so powerful.

My fingers gripped the edge of the bar but it was not the bar I needed to hold onto, it was him.

I watched him sketch me for a moment, until his head lifted and our eyes locked. In that moment, everything around me went blank and all I saw was him.

I could see him wavering, unsure if he should make the first move, if I wanted him too. And I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have him. It had to be now because I wouldn't get another chance. I stood slowly from my seat, taking a deep breath, my smile still in place, and walked towards my destiny.


	4. You Turn Me On

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

**

* * *

**

"_Yeah I swore off love, I swore off women, devoted my life to huntin' and fishin'. I'd never be anyone else's lovesick fool, it ain't cool. I spend all my spare time fixin' up that old rusted up pick-up truck. In no time at all I'd have it lookin' like brand new. Then you. Flipped the switch on my dumaflachi. Played my piano like Liberace. I let down my guard and my heart was as good as gone. So long. Yeah ya cranked my tractor, ya flicked my bic, woman you trip my trigger on my thing-a-majig. Can't explain how ya done it, but honey you turn me on." _

_~ Tim McGraw_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: You Turn Me On **

_**Jasper**_

I hesitated.

Would she truly want to meet me? Does she know my feelings for her? My need for her? Without thinking about it I pulled out my sketch book and mindlessly sketched her. I'd sketched her thousands of times before but tonight seemed so different. There was something different about her, something had shifted.

I was deep in thought when I heard a sudden crash from behind me, a drunken man grunted, someone cussed, a woman yelped in pain, and a small girl fell head first into my lap.

My sketch book soared across the table as I held onto her tiny body, the bourbon I was drinking flew off the table and landed on the floor and the caramel colored liquid spilled across the wooden floor. I instantly stopped breathing the moment I felt her heavy heart beating against my thigh and her delicious scent filled my nostrils. My hands moved quickly from her body to grip the seat, keeping me in my place, but instantly returned to her waist before she fell off my lap and onto the floor.

"Oh-my-gosh that was so embarrassing." Her soft musical, almost seductive, voice was low enough for only my ears. I felt her embarrassment instantly but it was washed out by her own amusement. She giggled softly, a light tinkling of bells, and looked up into my eyes.

The sound of her harmonious voice did little to prepare me for the instant physical consciousness that the sight of her left me with. Her big round eyes were a dazzling solid sapphire blue and framed in thick long black lashes, complimented by perfectly arched eyebrows. I've never seen eyes like hers before. I'd imagined seeing them up close countless times but in my mind they were never as bright. They were magnificent and such a beautiful rich vibrant blue. She had an innocent vulnerable look to her that had my cold heart beating after centuries. She had soft porcelain skin that held a hint of creamy color which sparkled with the tenderness of youth and vitality.

I watched in awe as her full bottom unpainted light pink lip made its way between her dazzling white teeth as she tugged on it slightly. Her long midnight black hair seemed to shine against the dull bar lights. She had a body I would give anything to feel wrapped around me. I could feel her heat pouring over me in delicious waves as her heavy heart beat against my thigh. She had high rounded full breasts that would fit perfectly in my hands. She was petite and thin but not like Alice. She was dangerously curvy in all the right places with beautiful lean legs and a perfect delectable ass that I was certain would fit in the palm of my wide hands. She had the body of a beautiful graceful dancer that would complement to my own marble like lean form perfectly.

"I'm so sorry." As she spoke I could just make out her soft southern accent. I briefly wondered why she was trying to hide it from me but the thought passed through my mind quickly as her eyes burned into mine.

She frowned delicately and I wanted to reach out and smooth the wrinkles on her forehead but I couldn't move. I was locked, frozen, in her eyes.

"I can be such a klutz sometimes. I'm really sorry; can I buy you another drink?" She looked around for something before she realized she was still lying in my lap. The beautiful light pink blush that graced her cheeks was more delectable than that gorgeous ass of hers. "Umm . . ." She picked up the fallen glass and turned back to me "Would you like me to buy you another?" she said slowly, pronouncing her words precisely, as if she thought I didn't speak English.

"No, thank you ma'am," I said finally finding my voice. Her smile widened, showing off her sharp white teeth and her deeply cute dimples. I was surprised to see such razor sharp teeth. She couldn't be a vampire, I felt her quick heart beating against my leg only moments ago. She's human. No vampire has a temperature as high as hers, blood running through their veins or oxygen in their lungs.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she smiled and stepped back into the seat beside mine, giving me the once over as I had just done her. She was no more than 5 feet tall but I didn't care. She was perfect.

I ducked my head in apology and said "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She smiled beautiful. "You're a vampire," she said quietly. Her eyes were filled with awe and wonderment as she looked into my darkening eyes. I wasn't sure I liked her having information on me and not knowing anything about her, even if it is something small. She shouldn't know I am a vampire that easily, especially when she is not one. But she might not be human either.

I took a deep breath, taking in that wonderful scent and this time it hit me like a wrecking ball, just as it had the first day I saw her. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate what happened to me in that one moment. In that moment I was nothing close to the human I had once been. No shred of the humanity I'd managed to cloak myself in for two hundred years existed in that moment. I was the predator. And the small unknowing girl beside me was my pray. It was as if her scent was completely new to me, fresh and wonderful.

I needed her more than I ever had in the six months I'd watched her.

I've never smelt anyone better in my life. My fingers gripped the arms of my chair tighter, trying to keep myself in place. I couldn't get enough of that scent, I wanted to bathe in it, drink every last drop and drown in it.

I felt my muscles begin to tense and coil for the attack. The burn in my throat that was ever present was more demanding than I've ever felt. I could feel the monster inside of me roaring in anger, begging me to let him out and take her sweetness, bite into that smooth creamy skin, taking what is mine, what is meant for me and only me.

My imagination was slowly getting the better of me. I could picture it in my mind, getting out of my seat to stand beside the small girl. She'd never know what was coming. I could see myself slowly leaning over her, as if to whisper something in hear ear and letting my lips touch the beautiful arch to her hot throat. Imagining how the hot flow of her pulse beneath the fine skin would feel under my mouth as my tongue lightly swept over the heat of her perfect neck.

As if she knew what I was thinking she removed the black scarf. Her head tilted to the side slightly and her finger ran down the side of her neck, her eyes never leaving my now black eyes. Then I heard it. Her soft sweet giggle, just a light tinkling of bells wrapping around me and holding me hostage. And just as fast as it came on her scent was diluted some, marginally, but I was able to think clearer.

I still wanted her blood, I needed it with every fiber of my being but I don't think I could ever hurt this precious girl sat looking at me with eyes full of curiosity and excitement. She seemed to delectate to even think of biting, although that hasn't stopped me in the past and I'm not sure it will now.

"What are you exactly?" I asked keeping my voice low. "You aren't human." Not even a full minute had passed since she came tumbling into my lap, brining her exquisite scent.

"Of course I am," she giggled nervously, twirling a strand of her long silky hair between her fingers. "What else would I be?" she challenged with a playful child like smile.

"You tell me," I said teasingly. It's been years since I smiled at a woman, years since I looked at a woman with _any_ interest but I couldn't take my eyes away from this one. She was magnificent. Not just her perfect scent, everything about her.

There was a strange vibrating flowing through the air suddenly, a buzzing that I couldn't pin point the direction it was coming from. Her smile tightened slightly and she shook her head. "So what brings you to Paris?" she asked with a small friendly smile.

I couldn't help but smile. I felt the heat of her body pushing into me from across the table, warming my cold body. Her scent wrapped around me, enclosing me in a mixture of raspberries and vanilla and vanilla and honey, a combination stronger and sweeter than anything I've ever smelt.

"I've actually been traveling through Europe for the past century and a half. I just recently settled back in Paris. Something pulled me home, I guess," I said shaking my head slightly. Was this girl what had pulled me here? Was she the reason I was here and couldn't leave? Thoughts of Alice came rushing back into my mind. Had she seen this? Had she seen me meeting the girl? I absently wondered why she hadn't warned me before turning my attention back to the small girl who seemed to be frowning at me. "I just couldn't seem to leave once I got here," I murmured more to myself than the small girl watching me curiously. "But . . . I shouldn't be here," I said too softly for human ears and sighed in frustration. Why was I talking to this beautiful young woman? I'm much too dangerous for her to be around. Especially with her scent! I could kill her at any moment. But there is something, I felt something spark inside of me. Something I've never felt before.

"I know what you mean," she said softly. Her warm fingers lightly brushed across my hand as a small smile graced her perfect pouty lips. Her feather light touch against my marble skin sent shockwaves of heat throughout my entire body. Warming me even more than she already had. Her hot skin against my cold hand was better than the sun beating down against my naked body on a hot summer's day.

"I don't understand," I said trying to pull my eyes away from her fingers. When I finally looked at her she looked peaceful, like she was enjoying my skin against her own as much as I was enjoying hers.

"I can't hear him," she said softly. I'm not sure who she was talking to. "Not yet, soon," she whispered, her voice tranquil. There was another hum of something and she shook her head lightly, looking back at me. "I know what it's like to feel a need to be some place. To feel like you can't leave, that something is holding you there against your will." She smiled and leaned forward in her chair so our faces were closer together, "I think its called destiny," she whispered. It was then, and only then, that I noticed the bright pink cast on her arm as she moved away from me.

"What happened?" I couldn't stop myself from asking her. I needed to know what happened to this delightful small angel in front of me. Had somebody hurt her? I felt a sudden urge to protect her and keep her away from whatever or whoever is hurting her. I've watched for months as her bruises came and went. I've felt my anger rise higher and higher. Now my need to protect her and take her away was skyrocketing. My hand reached out on its own accord and gently brushed against the hard cast.

She giggled nervously. "I tripped," she lied. "I've always been clumsy, as you just witnessed." I could feel her dishonesty washing over me like a rush of cold water being tipped over my head. Why would she lie? Well, why wouldn't she? She doesn't know me. For all she knows I'm a psychopathic stalker that wants to drain her dry or fuck her senseless.

It hit me again, the pain echoing through my body, the powerful undeniable shock to my chest, like a lightning strike had hit me. The pain went deeper this time, tingling through my body like tiny electric shocks.

I felt her heavy heart beat against my ear and her eyes slowly fluttered across to me. Her glance met mine with such depth and passion, and yet, it was so horribly agonizing. The utter sorrow, guilt, and loneliness were so heightened. In all my years I have never felt such a thing from one person, there was so much _pain_. I hadn't noticed how strong her emotions actually were.

Subconsciously she leaned closer to me, her head tilting to the side slightly. She was growing impatient but I was unsure what she was waiting for.

I memorized the features of her lovely face. My gaze caught on her long velvety throat, exposed to me. Without thinking I leaned a little closer to her, my nose skimming along her collarbone, taking in her wonderful scent.

A soft moan left her lips and I felt my pants tighten around my groin. My dick throbbed with the need I felt for her.

Her emotions were hitting me harder than her beautiful scent had. I've never felt anything so strong in all my life. No person, I've met, has ever felt so much pain. The anguish and heartbreak coming off her body was undeniable but the agony, loneliness, isolation, guilt, grief, and sorrow, the fear and pure undiluted terror washed over me like a tidal wave, but it wasn't aimed at me, this was something, _someone_ else.

I felt my own anger rising. Who could ever hurt such a beautiful angel, _my_ angel?

My head leaned against her chest without my permission to do so; I could hear her heartbeat fluttering like a humming bird. My lips brushed over her throat and I heard her eyelashes sweep over her cheeks as her eyes slowly closed. Her head, almost instinctively, tilted to the side, giving me permission to take what I wanted.

This little act of submission pleased me greatly.

My nose skimmed across her collarbone again, and up her throat, taking in her scent, giving into what I wanted most.

My body ached for her.

I needed her.

I wanted her.

I craved only her.

She was still, like a statue, as if she knew with one wrong move she would be dead.

My eyes met hers once more, the glow of her skin shined brightly against the marble of my skin. I couldn't help but relax against her. Her emotions shifted slightly, I felt her relief and her love pouring out of her. I felt her desire and her lust. And in return I felt my dick twitch eagerly.

I felt absolutely, utterly, giddy. Like a human teenage boy all over again. I'm so used to the constant stream of emotions that comes with living among humans for years that it took me off guard to feel only _her_ strongemotions.

The bloodlust I'd felt for her just moments ago changed swiftly. This feeling I had suddenly, it wasn't for her blood.

This was elemental.

This was man to woman, woman to man.

Not predator to pray as I had thought only seconds ago.

I can't deny her blood is the sweetest I have ever smelt but it's her eyes, so filled with joy and happiness, light and love, suddenly. How could anyone ever take that away from her? How could I ever harm this sweet little angel, especially knowing, under her happiness, she's aching with pain and agony?

My lust was not for her blood. I had been wrong. This was the most essential, loudest, strongest emotion a vampire can ever feel.

Mate to Mate.

I knew as soon as I looked into those beautiful bright eyes, beyond a shadow of a doubt, my world had changed irrevocably.

I watched as she took a sip of her coke. Her full light pink glossy lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle and I felt the fibers in my pants breaking against my hard erection. Her tiny pink tongue licked around the edge of the bottle and her eyes met mine. She smiled lazily, her hand reaching out to stroke my chest.

The shock I felt as soon as her hand swept over my chest and across my heart was like nothing I've ever felt. My breathing hitched and my mind went blank. I had no idea what was happening to me.

I felt as if an iron vice-like grip had been clamped around my long dead heart. I was consumed with only the feeling, an unwavering tugging in my chest. My breathing grew more rapid as the emotions surged through my body; need, lust, desire, love, they were all so powerful.

My fingers gripped the edge of the bar but it was not the bar I needed to hold onto, it was the girl. The monster in me paced back and forth, growling and snarling at me, begging me to give him what he wanted.

And before I had a chance to speak or move or run away, the girl made the decision for me.

She stood up slowly and positioned herself between my legs, pressing her hot core against the quick forming bulge in my jeans.

_Throb . . ._

_Throb . . . _

_Throb . . ._

I groaned, her blazing hot skin sliced through my clothes and covered every inch of my body.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," she said softly. Her fingers grazed my shoulders. "I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move." Her body leaned against mine and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her hips and grinding my aching cock into her core.

The electric shock I'd felt moments ago was stronger now. The vice-like-grip squeezed my heart tighter and I felt her heat warm my heart.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

"You feel it too."

"Yes," she whimpered as I pulled her closer to me, "it's incredible."

"Are you not scared of me?" I had to know. I felt no fear coming from her. I felt only love and desire and lust. This is not usual behavior for a human.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" She asked, her fingers lightly caressed my cheek, her eyes looked lovingly into mine.

She was not afraid of me.

I could feel her trust in me.

Her beautiful, now black eyes, locked with mine as she let her hand trail lower on my torso. Her fingertips grazed my erection and I hissed in response. She smiled playfully but didn't move away from me.

"What are you?" My voice was husky with desire.

"Excuse me." I growled angrily and looked up at the owner of the deep, husky, voice that interrupted our conversation. Her body tensed noticeably in my arms and she pressed herself further into my chest. "If you're done, we have a job to do," he snarled and whirled away once again.

"I should go," she said softly, but her grip on my shirt tightened. I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let her go.

"What are you?" I asked again, my voice dripping with desire and lust and need.

She smiled. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" She asked with an amused expression playing on her lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I did." She smiled again and rolled her eyes."How you cannot know is beyond me but it is refreshing to find someone who doesn't know me, someone beyond the world of cameras flashing in my eyes and paparazzi." She seemed almost amazed yet I could feel her excitement bubbling inside of her. "I . . . I'm Allie Malone . . . and I'm an actress. What's your name?" she asked slowly.

"Jasper Whitlock," I whispered into her ear. She gasped in surprised and jerked away from me, her eyes searching mine.

After a few moments she spoke. "Well . . . it's a pleasure to meet you Jasper Whitlock," she purred, nuzzling her head back into my neck. I smiled widely. The sound of my name on her lips sent a shiver of something I haven't felt in centuries up my spine. "Mine." She growled and licked from the base of my neck to my jaw and I growled low in my chest.

"Yours." The words left my lips before I could think about it. It felt so right, so good.

She smiled, her eyes glowing with something I didn't recognize and I attacked her neck with soft wet kisses. She moaned as I sucked on her pulse point. Her fingertips gripped my hips, pressing me into her, seeking a release we both needed so desperately.

She whimpered as my arms wrapped tightly around her body. "It's not enough," she whispered. "Why do I feel like this?" I tasted her emotions; love, desire, need, happiness, excitement, joy, compassion, longing and affection.

I purred, rubbing my head against her neck. I needed her to smell like me.

_Mine_.

"I feel it too," I whispered. My emotions mirrored hers but I wasn't sure if I should tell her she's my mate.

_Would she still leave if I told her?_

It would matter, I'd go after her.

"I want," she whispered, pressing her small hand into my arousal. I moaned, feeling the heat of her palm coat my body instantly. My erection throbbed with the need.

My body acted on instinct, automatically giving her what she wanted.

_Would I be able to deny this girl anything?_

I stood up. Her scent was so strong now; her arousal filled the room entirely. Her eyes were wide with lust and darker than I'd ever seen in a vampire. I tossed a few bills on the table and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her out the bar and round the corner.

I needed her.

And I needed her now.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

The monster chanted in my head.

"No," she said firmly. "Bed," she pulled me towards the parking lot, "I'd rather our first time wasn't in a dirty ally." It wouldn't matter as long as I was inside of her making her scream my name. But even the monster in me agreed to give her what she wanted.

As she walked in front of me I watched her hips sway gently. I could feel the low growl forming in my chest. She had a delicious ass I'd eagerly sink my teeth into.

We were in the parking lot when my hand reached out to grab her hips, pulling her against my erection, grinding into her and showing her exactly what she was doing to me. She giggled softly and rubbed herself against my groin while we waited for a cab.

I could feel the thousands of different emotions rushing through Allie at once. Need. Lust. Desire. Calm. Happiness. Relief. Joy. Excitement. Nervousness. But the sudden intense fear I felt coming from her had me instantly on guard. Was she afraid to be alone with me? Was she afraid of me? Had I hurt her?

I heard the strange humming again and she froze against me. She gasped suddenly and I turned her to face me, her eyes glazed over. Was she having a vision?

I pulled her gently towards the wall and pressed her back against it, standing between her slightly parted legs. She blinked out of the vision and her pupils widened with alertness. She pushed herself against me and the sudden wave of desire I felt coming from her, mixed with her delicious arousal, had my cock straining persistently against the zipper of my jeans. A soft growl rumbled in my chest and I found myself breathing heavily. I pressed her against the wall, pushing myself into her body, my mouth inches from her soft full lips, my arms a cage around her as I braced myself with my hands flat against the wall on either side of her head.

"Angel, look at me," I murmured quietly. Watching her intently she looked up at me with wide black eyes. I searched for any sign that she didn't want this, that she didn't want me, that she was scared of me, of this. The feeling we were both experiencing was new and I wasn't sure what she was thinking. I would die if she rejected me now. The thought of her being scared of me froze my icy body and crushed my cold dead heart. "Is it me?" I asked her. "Are you scared –"

"No." She pressed her delicate little finger against my mouth and I kissed each of them, one by one. The delectable mixture of her soft moan and the scent of her arousal was my undoing. "Wait," she said pushing me back with her hand. "I want this," she said quickly, before I could feel the disappointment and rejection. "But if we're going to record ourselves I'd rather you be the only one to see it."

"Excuse me?" I frowned. What was she talking about.

She tilted her head to the right. "The paparazzi are over there and I still have my virginal, perfect, image to maintain. If pictures of us going at it in the parking lot surface, well my manager will be looking for new talent to make her rich."

I nodded in understanding.

She gently placed her hand on my cheek. "I do want this. I want you. I want every part of you. I've never felt such a strong need to be next to someone before. I need you, Jazzy. But not in front of the tabloids. You're not mad are you?" she worried. I felt her fear rise again and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm not mad," I assured her. "I understand and I'd rather not share your body with the world either." She giggled softly and gently kissed my cheek.

"C'mon, we have to go before they get suspicious," she said softly, pulling on my arm. "I'll show you what I do." She said firmly, her emotions taking a turn I wasn't expecting. Her fear rose to heights I'd never experienced and without thinking about it, I followed the tiny girl.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," she murmured, still frowning.

We were walking about ten minutes, hand in hand, when she stopped suddenly and turned me to face a huge poster mounted on a brick wall. I took one look at the poster and looked back at her shocked.

There on the picture mounted on the wall was Allie Malone, movie star. She was decked out in black leather pants, black leather tube top, black heels, and even had fangs dripping with blood. I couldn't help but laugh. I haven't laughed in years.

"Silly, unrealistic, but it's a good movie!" she insisted. "Well, kinda."

"I'll have to go see it," I promised her.

"How bout now!?" she said quickly, pulling me into the movie theater. "I promise you'll absolutely hate it," she said firmly. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't stop myself from following the girl I met just forty five minutes ago. It made no sense to me but I couldn't pull myself away from her. Perhaps it has something to do with that lovely scent of hers or what she did to my body.

"The guy you were with won't mind?" I asked looking down at her.

She cringed. "They can live without me for a while. I deserve a break," she said firmly. There was more buzzing and humming and I wondered where it was coming from. It was a little louder now we were out of the loud bar but I still couldn't locate it. "Two for Forever Night please," she said flashing the young boy behind the desk her beautiful smile. I could grow to love seeing that smile every day.

"Ohmygod!" the boy said with wide excited eyes. "Ohmygod! Do you know who you are!? You're freakin Allie!" He said squealing like a school girl and jumping up and down. "Ohmygod! You're like my favorite actress! I loved you in Peters wish, you were such an adorable five year old! And Ohmygod your new album is smokin hot! You're like totally amazing! I love you!" he professed with a big grin "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! _Kevin_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ohmygod! It's totally on the house, you _so_ don't have to pay to see your own movie! _Kevin!"_ he screamed again jumping into the air. Why is he screaming?

"Oh no," Allie said looking worried. "Please let me pay. I wouldn't feel right about seeing a movie I didn't pay for." She smiled innocently and slightly batted her eyelashes at the poor pathetic hormone ridden boy. "_Please,_" she purred. Her eyes slightly brightened and her face softened just a little, capturing the boy with her eyes. Her scent hit me again and without thinking my arm wrapped around her small frame, holding her to me. Her heat slowly absorbed into my clothes and sank slowly into my skin. My stomach muscles tightened as I leaned down closer to her. Again she tilted her head to the side, giving me the perfect view of her long soft neck. Without thinking my lips lightly kissed the base of her throat, my nose running along her skin, and then it was gone again. Allie giggled playfully and I growled softly before looking back up at the young boy. She'd dazzled him.

He didn't seem to notice me standing next to her. "Of course, anything you want Allie! Ohmygod I love your music! Please don't ever stop singing!" he said handing her the tickets. "And Ohmygod every time your in town I go to the pub and watch you practice and perform for the locals! It's so amazing that you do things like that! Ohmygod can I like have your autograph!?" he said handing her a pen and a piece of paper.

"Of course you can," Allie smiled brightly as the boy began to snap pictures of her on his cell phone. She signed the paper and handed it back to him with another bright smile.

"Ohmygod thank you so much! _Kevin!_" he screamed again. "He's gonna freak when he sees you. _Kevin!!!!"_

"What? . . . Ohmygod" The tall teenage boy whispered when he saw Allie. "Ohmygod," he said quietly. "You're Allie. We like hardly ever get anyone famous in _here_," he said with a straight face. "Can I like have your autograph?" he said with a smile that looked painful. I could feel his lust for my angel and the desire he had for her. I had to bite back a growl while she signed another paper for the boy. I could feel Allies anxiety and fright around the new quieter boy and I moved closer to her, putting my arm around her small waist again. She didn't feel comfortable around the boy that was staring at her, mouthing words that should never be said aloud to _my_ sweet innocent Allie.

I felt my anger begin to rise as I watched him watching her intently. His eyes locked on her breast and I felt his arousal deepen. He gripped the half wall in front of him suddenly and moaned too quietly for any human to hear him. Allie moved a little closer to me and took my hand in hers. The need I felt to protect her was suddenly screaming at me. I stepped closer to her, pressing her back against my chest, my eyes locked with the young boy still staring at her.

"I love this movie too, it's like totally bitchin!" the first guy said. "You're really pretty and you're like totally the sexiest star I've ever met!"

"Thank you very much," Allie said with a big smile as she pulled me away from the counter where the two boys were waving like idiots.

"Are you alright?"I asked brushing a strand of her long hair away from her face. She nodded, keeping her body close to mine. "How did you do that?" I hissed. I was more concerned with her eyes than anything else now that she was away from the two fans. How had she captured him with her eyes, she practically dazzled the boy. But she isn't a vampire, she can't be, her scent isn't anything like a vampire. And how does she keep hiding it from me. "What happened with your eyes? And how do you hide your scent from me? What _are_ you?" I was dying to know. I could detect a little vampire in her but human at the same time and there was something different about her, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I am Allie Malone," she said firmly, "actress, musician, and a few other things that the world doesn't know about, and right now I am a normal girl taking her new friend to her latest movie."

"What else are you?" I asked looking down at her small frame. "You're not human, I can smell that much." She smelt wonderful.

"Hello!" she said excitedly before I could continue to question her. "I'd like the extra large popcorn, _extra butter_, with an extra large Pepsi, two large hotdogs with everything on them but onions, nachos, and a box of twizzlers please."

"You know I don't eat right?" I asked, a little curious as to where she was going to put all this food. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. She seemed so comfortable around a vampire that may kill her in a second if I got the chance.

"Of course, but I _do_ and I haven't eaten . . ." she paused and turned back to the woman filling the tub of popcorn. "Well it's been a while and as long as neither of us tell anyone or my personal trainer that I cheated on my diet I can eat as much as I want!" she said sounding very excited. She was adorable.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked. I could see that something wasn't right with my small angel. I just had to get her to open up and trust me.

She shrugged. "A few days," she murmured. "I have an image to protect you know." I could see there was still something she wasn't telling me but I wouldn't push her yet. I wanted her to trust me.

I looked down at her admiring her body again. She didn't look like she needed to lose any weight, she looked perfect to me. Her stomach was flat and looked toned, her arms were perfect and her legs were long and lean and sexy. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I had visions of her legs wrapped around my waist as I worshiped her body. My fingers ached to grip her hips, to feel her hot little body pressed against mine again. My dick twitched in anticipation. I licked my lips tasting her heavenly scent filling the air around me. I wanted to taste all of her, to worship the ground this goddess walked on.

The outfit she'd chosen today wasn't anything like the flimsy little dresses she'd worn each time I saw her on stage. But I enjoyed the way the material clung to her body and the neckline of her shirt accentuated her cleavage. I watched in awe as she breathed slowly. With each breath she took her breasts gently rose and fell. I could see the blood flowing through her veins on her neck. She had the sweetest smelling blood I've ever come across. It was magnificent but now that I can't smell it as strongly I couldn't imagine ever hurting this beautiful creature.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I knew I wasn't acting like a gentleman. She isn't a piece of meat for me to fuck senseless. I breathed in her heavily scent; raspberries and vanilla coated my tongue but it was mixed with the sweet scent of vampire and hot dripping melted chocolate. She was sweet and delectable even in her scent. But it was the vampire that threw me off.

I turned my head to look at her again. Her skin was a lovely creamy color, not as pale as mine but still pale for a human. She had skin that looked so soft and delicate I wanted to touch it, to feel her softness under my fingers; the warmth of her body against mine was suddenly burning into my body as I stood unmoving beside her. I could feel the heat from here, filling my body. Her eyes weren't golden or crimson but a beautiful bright blue. She had razor sharp teeth that glistened in the dim light, I've seen them tugging on her full bottom lip. But everything about her screams human, except her scent and her teeth. I wonder why? What _is_ she?

When she noticed my stare her head turned slowly to look at me. I felt a rush of fluid flow south. My dick twitched in anticipation as her eyes locked with mine. I could almost feel the power she held over me. This girl was powerful and dangerous just like a vampire, yet she didn't look it, quite the opposite in fact she looked innocent and sweet, although I couldn't deny the predatory look to her tonight.

"I'm not," she whispered. "You shouldn't trust me Jasper, I'm not who you think I am. Not everything is as it seems." I wrapped my arms around her waist, not completely understanding what she meant.

This was no ordinary need to fuck a girl. In fact besides the throbbing in my pants I wanted nothing more than to hold her. She's so fragile and small. She blushed a beautiful delicious crimson before turning her head towards the vendor. Vampires don't blush either. We can't, we have no blood in our veins.

I watched her bit on her lip again and held back a moan. I needed to feel her; I had to have her wrapped around my body. I needed her. The sudden attraction I felt towards the girl I've known less than two hours was unusual for me. I've never been so insanely attracted to someone before.

I heard her light giggle and felt her warm hands lightly touch my torso, sending heavenly waves of pleasure to my already aroused dick. I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped my lips this time.

"All in good time cowboy," she whispered seductively against my neck, her hands lightly trailed down my chest until she found my hand, pulling me along with her. I hadn't realized she'd paid and handed me her box of food.

I followed her into the movie theater and up to the back before she found seats in the last row. I still felt dazed from the sudden arousal but I tried pushing it aside so I didn't scare the poor girl.

"This is perfect," she said smiling brightly at me. She sat perfectly still, with her legs tucked under her, out of my view as the previews began. I watched her eat both hotdogs and four twizzlers before the movie even started. "This is so exciting!" she said taking my hand in hers. She moved the arm rest between us and her head leaned against my shoulder as the lights went out and the curtain closed briefly. "I've never actually been to a movie that wasn't a premier," she whispered too quietly for the few humans that were in the room.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" I asked moving so my arm wrapped around her waist like I'd done it a thousand times before. I pulled her slightly closer to my body, enjoying her heat while protecting her from any danger that might arise.

"Very much so," she murmured placing her free hand against my stomach.

I've never felt so comfortable with anyone in my life, not even Alice. It's strange, we've only known each other a few hours and I can't imagine parting with her when the movie ends. My feelings for her are so intense after such a short time. It scared me to realize how much I could grow to love this woman. She's the most perfect little thing I've seen in centuries.

I smiled and lightly pressed my lips to the top of her head as she sighed contently. I could feel her love and happiness rolling off of her, filling the room entirely.

When her emotions suddenly changed from happy to worried, sadness, fear and anxiety I instantly calmed her. I could feel her eyes on me, watching me as I watched the movie but when I turned to look at her she turned away with a small frown. Again I felt her neglect, her loneliness, and her isolation flowing through my body. But I also felt her heartbreak stronger than all her other emotions. Who could have hurt this sweet child?

My arm immediately tightened around her as my head lay gently on the top of hers. I couldn't stand the thought of her suffering. I wanted to fix it, to make her happy again and to hold her in my arms until I could make all the bad emotions she felt go away.

She jumped slightly and squeezed my hand as her character, Juliet, killed the human she'd been hunting.

"I hated shooting that scene," she whispered "That red liquid crap tasted awful, nothing like blood. And we had to shoot it about fifty times!" she murmured pressing her head further into my arm. So she's tasted blood before?

By the time the movie ended I couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity of it. Fangs extending, vampire blood healing humans, vampires turning into animals, you'd think after an eternity of true vampires walking the earth someone would come up with a better concept than that.

But Allie was amazing. If I wasn't a vampire I could believe her character was a vampire. She's an amazing actress and I couldn't wait to see more of her work.

She sighed softly, I could feel her exhaustion pouring into my body. Her breathing was light and calm and her eyes were fluttering open and closed like she was fighting against the sleep that would inevitably take her over soon. She was adorable.

She hissed quietly as the lights came on and sat up, her eyes were sleepy and her hair was flat on the right side of her head where she'd been pressed against my shoulder. I gently brushed the hair away from her face, letting my fingers linger on her warm cheek.

"Come on you," I said taking her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Let's get you home and into a nice warm bed."

"Bed sounds nice," she mumbled leaning into me. "You have amazing skin Jasper, you feel so lovely against my hot skin. It's wonderful," she said quietly as we walked out of the theater and into the now dark streets of Paris. She shivered against the wind blowing into her face and I stopped her, pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking curious but I couldn't feel any fear from her. Shouldn't she be scared I was going to kill her now I had her all to myself? The wind was blowing her beautiful scent towards me but for the first time all night I didn't care. She was cold and I had to protect her.

"You're cold," I murmured taking off my jacket and slipping it around her shoulders. My jacket hung off her small frame, swallowing her completely.

I smiled, pulling her closer into my body as we walked further into the night. Her warm temperature truly felt amazing against my cold skin. I haven't been this warm since I was human. I'd forgotten what it was like to feel something other than the constant cold.

"Where are we going darlin'?" I asked when she began to look around with a confused expression. "You look lost." A part of me hoped she was lost so I could take her home with me. I didn't want to ever let her go now I've found her.

She turned and looked up at me. "I have no idea where I am," she admitted looking oddly amused. "I've only been here eight months, I should know where I live by now," she giggled. "Don't worry I'll call . . ." she paused, thinking for a moment. "Jack!" she said excitedly. Who is Jack? "I'll call Jack to come pick me up," she said patting her hips. She reached in to the pocket of her small leather jacket and bit down on her lower lip. Did she have any idea how sexy that was? I wanted to be those lips, I wanted to bite them, and suck on them and kiss them.

I noticed her breathing deepened as she looked into my eyes. I could feel the lust pouring off of her in waves of warm water. There was a light pink glow surrounding her body. Could she be feeling my emotions? No, she isn't an empath.

"Come on," I said turning her around and taking her hand in mine, before I jumped her, here, in the street. "Let's go back to my place; you can call him from there."

"No, no, I couldn't do that; I don't want to be a burden on you. I've already monopolized your _entire_ evening. I'm sure you want to get back to your coven and enjoy what's left of your evening," she said pulling away from me slightly. How could she think she was being a burden on me? I wanted to take her home. Hell I never wanted her to leave my side again but I wouldn't tell her that yet. I don't want to scare her away. I don't think I could stand being alone now I've found her.

"You didn't monopolize my afternoon," I said firmly. "I wouldn't have gone with you if I didn't want to. And you don't have to worry about my coven. It's just me. I have no family," I said shaking my head.

I saw the tears well up in Allie's eyes suddenly. "You're all alone," she said trying to hold back her tears. Why was she so sad? I've been alone for years. "I'm so sorry Jasper," she lightly kissed my cheek and wiped her eyes. "You won't be alone anymore, I promise." She took my hand and pulled it around her waist, keeping her warm body close to mine. "Lead the way!" she sang happily again.

This adorable small girl has brought me back to life in just one afternoon. I don't know how she did it but I know I can't stand the thought of leaving her now. She's stolen my heart and I truly hope that she never gives it back. It'll belong to her for all eternity.

I wonder what else will change now I've met the beautiful Allie Malone . . .


	5. In the Arms of an Angel

**As always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

**

* * *

**"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that will make it okay. There's always some reason, to feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins. They may be empty and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight." _

_~ Sarah McLachlan_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: In the Arms of an Angel **

_**Jasper**_

When we arrived at the hotel I was staying at, I let Allie in and watched as she slowly moved around the room, taking it all in. The gentle sway of her hips didn't go unnoticed as her fingers brushed absently across the soft bed spread. She moved around the room with a look of curiosity and fear in her eyes. I wasn't sure why she was scared but I had the urge to take her in my arms and keep her safe from everything that could ever hurt this sweet little woman. Her eyes never focused on one item for more than a few seconds. She had the elegance of a beautiful ballerina and the vigilant eyes of a hawk.

I watched as she looked at everything in the room before her eyes focused on my large book collection. Her eyes widened in excitement and her fingers ran over the leather backed books.

"You have such a wonderful collection," she murmured pulling a few books off the shelves and settling herself on the small couch next to the large window. "Have you read all of them?" her voice was just a whisper in the empty room.

"Yes, I spend a lot of my time reading these days," I admitted standing next to the bathroom door watching her. I felt oddly nervous having her in my room. Nobody has ever been in here before. "I don't do much else but read or draw or write," I confessed to her with a small smile. "Sometimes I'll play my guitar but the neighbors don't like all the noise." I've missed having someone else to talk to. I've been alone for so long having Allie here is an excitement for me.

She seemed astonished as she carefully flipped through my first editions. "Do you have any idea how much money you could make if you sold just one of these books?" she asked. Her eyes widened slightly, as if she hadn't meant to ask the question aloud. Her keen eyes moved from one book to another and I could feel her amazement increase.

"How much?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know how she knew something like that.

"Depends on the book and the buyer," she said like the response was automatic. "For example this book," she held up Isaac Asimov's I, Robot and smirked, "is a first edition, first printing," she nodded to herself. The words meant something more to her than they did to me. "Published in 1950 by Gnome Press in New York NY. Red cloth, in fine condition, dust-jacket with original price of $2.50, slightly rubbed, mainly along the edges. Someone has obviously read the book a few times. Oh it's signed by the author, very nice," she nodded her head again as she appraised the book carefully, holding it like it would break in her hands at any moment. "Hmm . . . it's the second book of Asimov, one of the great science fiction classics. I've never read it but I'd imagine it was quite advanced for its time. Eventually it became the Basis for the major motion picture starring will smith, Bridget Moynahan, and Alan Tudyk," she looked up at me and smiled. "You bought the book for $2.50 in 1950, the books is about one-hundred-forty years old and in great condition for its age, if I had to guess I'd say it was worth at least 20 million today, with the right buyer."

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

Allie shrugged and turned back to the books in her lap. I could see she wasn't going to answer me and my curiosity was starting to get the better of me. How on earth would she know something like that?

"Come sit with me" She whispered curling into the ugly bright floral sofa. I walked over without considering my movements and sat down beside her. Her body leaned into mine the moment we were next to each other. My arm wrapped around her small waist and her head leaned against my chest. "You have no idea how good you feel against me Jazzy," she lightly brushed her hands over my chest, sending waves of electricity through my body. "I want to do something," she said moving to face me. Her small body was suddenly straddling mine, her thighs on either side of mine, and the heat of her core pressed firmly against my slowly forming erection. Her fingers ran down the side of my body and curled into my thin gray sweatshirt before she pulled it over my head.

Instantly I felt self conscious. I've had women in my bed before, women that have seen my many scars decorating my body but this woman was different. I wanted to be perfect for her but I'm not perfect. I felt over exposed suddenly, anxious. I was more nervous facing this one girl, staring intently at my chest, than I would be fighting thousands of newborn vampires. And then her fingers lightly brushed over my chest and down the center of my body. My eyes closed enjoying her warm gentle touch and I listened to her heavy breathing, feeling her arousal as strong as my own. Her warm fingers traced the scar just above the waist band to my jeans and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips as her hips pressed harder into my body.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. My breathing deepened as her fingers lightly traced the outline of my abdomen and back up to my neck. I've never felt something as amazing as her fingers against my skin. The heat of her one index finger alone was more pleasurable than all my years spent having meaningless sex with meaningless women.

My arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned into me and lightly pressed her lips against mine for just a moment. My hands ran down her back to cup that beautiful ass of hers. She moaned softly and kissed down my neck, the tip of her tongue lightly tracing the outlines of my scars. I felt no fear from her, no repulsion, or disgust. I only felt her love and her happiness and her desire.

I pressed gently massaged her ass, pushing her against me a little harder. My hands moved to stroke her thighs, pulling them apart a little more and pressing her harder against my arousal and rocked her back and forth on my straining erection. I'd never been so turned on, so hard.

My head leaned back against the couch as she continued to kiss my neck. Her hands ran up and down my chest, her fingernails scraping my skin. The light touch felt wonderful against my marble flesh.

I was very aware that the growing bulge in my jeans was pressed against the burning notch in her pants. I couldn't stop myself from pressing against her and releasing. The pleasure in just that one slow movement was better than anything I've ever felt. I pressed against her once more, needing to feel her, and released, pressed against her, released. The ridged shape by the stretch of my jeans over my cock was hitting just the right spot over and over again, through the material of her jeans. It was amazing how well we fit together.

Her arms wrapped around me as her lips continued to move against my neck. I pressed against her, once, twice more and she cried out holding onto my shoulders through the bliss of her orgasm when I swear I'd been sent into another universe as my body shook under hers. My breathing was ragged and heavy as I held onto her shaking body. My body wrapped around hers needing to feel all of her touching me. Without moving her I twisted to lay her down on the couch and pressed myself into her body. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist and her lips found my neck against as I continued to press against her causing her body to shake and wither beneath me.

I swear I've never felt anything more amazing in my life. She kissed a hot trail down my neck as my body pressed into hers again, seeking my own release. Her hot little hand moved down my chest as I continued to move. Just the feel of her beneath me was exquisite. Her fingers explored my tight abdomen, tracing the muscles in my stomach as her lips gently sucked on my neck, her teeth lightly biting into my skin. I nuzzled my head into her neck, rubbing myself against her. I needed her to smell like me, to warn anyone that may come here her that she is mine and only mine. I softly kissed her throat, nipping at her skin but never breaking it. The thirst rose within me but I found I could ignore it, even with her scent soaking into my skin. The monster in me roared in pleasure. He seemed settled now she was in my arms, tightly locked in my embrace.

Her fingers trailed lower on my abdomen and she softly stroked me between my jeans. I let out a soft grunt and rested my head on her shoulder, crying out suddenly. My breathing was as ragged as hers and my arms tightened around her small frame as my body shook convulsively. The heat of her palm penetrated my jeans and wrapped tightly around my cock, holding me and massaging me in a way nobody ever has before.

"Oh god," I cried. "Oh god." My eyes closed as my hips moved over hers again. I kissed her neck, her collarbone, her cheeks, and gently pressed my lips to hers. When my breathing and hers had eased I looked down at her big lustful eyes and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I've never come like that," I said, trying to slow my uneven breathing. My head nuzzled into her warm neck, my lips found her soft skin again and my hands traveled over her body which was still shaking under mine.

Her head rubbed against mine in a primal way that could only be described as catlike. It was something I've seen felines do with their mates. Perhaps she's a werecat of some description.

"Is that normal?" she whispered.

"Yes, when mates meet it's typically a very physically intimate time. Usually the emotions are so heightened both participants have a strong need to mate and mark their territory, so to speak." I chuckled softly and pulled her closer to me. She placed her hand gently on my chest and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"How long does it last, this need?"

"That depends on the couple. The need to connect with your mate is very strong in the beginning but for all couples it's different. Some are happy to hold each other and gaze into their eyes, others need that physical release to feel complete with their mate." I gently brushed my hand through her soft, silky, hair.

"And, what is it that you feel, Mr. Whitlock?" she asked softly. I smiled, loving the sound of my surname on her lips.

"Well, I'm quite happy just to hold you in my arms. I would never do anything that you're not ready for, Allie. You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

"Too long," she said sadly.

"Yes." She snuggled into my body then, happy to lie in my arms and listen to the cars speed by the hotel and her heart beat thumping loudly against my ear. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Abruptly she pushed away from me. But before I had time to feel disappointed she was sitting in my lap, placing that perfect ass against my still aroused dick and snuggling into my chest.

"You are perfect," she murmured lightly kissing the side of my neck and wiggling on top of me. I groaned softly as she giggled, her lips brushing over the base of my neck.

"Darlin', if you don't sit still we'll have a few problems," I whispered holding her close against me. The heat of her body was slowly plummeting into my body. I was immersed in it, drowning against the feeling of this beautiful woman pressed against me.

"We already have problems," she giggled grinding her hips into me. There was no doubt in my mind, she knew exactly what she was doing to me and she was enjoying it. "A few more won't hurt us," she giggled handing me my copy of Romeo and Juliet and sighed contently. "Read to me Jazzy," she whispered when I looked down at her and couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. I'd never read to anyone other than myself before. Alice could never sit still long enough for me to read to her. I've always thought of it as romantic myself. It's been something I've wanted to do with a woman since I was a young boy, when I was human even.

I watched as her eyes closed, her head resting against my chest, and she listened to the words I was speaking. She was the most fascinating thing I've ever seen. She's like nobody I've ever known before.

All the time I've watched her I'd never knew she was famous. I assumed she was hired by the bar to entertain the patrons. Hell I thought she was human for the first few months. She's definitely an odd little thing.

"ROMEO  
Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest  
With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell, my coz.  
BENVOLIO  
Soft! I will go along;  
An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.  
ROMEO  
Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;  
This is not Romeo, he's some other where."

I've always enjoyed Romeo and Juliet's story. It's one I've read countless times in the past, I could easily read it from memory but I fear I'd just be showing off to the beauty curled up in my lap.

I had just gotten to act II when I realized Allie had fallen asleep. She looked so innocent and pure in her sleep. I gently picked her up and placed her down on my bed. The rose pink blush was lightly covering her warm cheeks as I carefully smoothed out the frown that didn't belong on her flawless face.

Her uneven bangs had fallen in her eyes as I moved her to the bed so I gently brushed them away. I took off her shoes and her black waist coat, seeing the dark purple bruises along her collarbone, shoulders, and the back of her neck where her long hair would hide them. I wondered if I should undress her, to make her more comfortable but I didn't think it was wise. I covered her in a blanket and gently brushed the hair away from her face.

The strange humming I've heard all night was back but this time I noticed the clear bud in Allie's ear. Confused, I carefully pulled it out and held it between my index finger and my thumb. It was communication devise. I could clearly hear a man growling on the other end, demanding that Allie comes home. What could she possibly need a comm for?

The light tap on the door startled me out of my thoughts. Who could be visiting at this late hour? I never have guests. I don't know anyone in Paris.

I opened the door quietly and instantly tensed at the sight of the vampire in front of me. I knew I'd smelt a vampire following us tonight but I didn't realize it was _this_ vampire.

"_Felix," _I hissed. "What are you doing here?" I asked rather confused. Since the Volturi fell eighty years ago none of the surviving members have been seen. And there weren't many that survived the sudden attack, eight if I remember correctly. Well I suppose five now, since Demetri, Jane, and Heidi were killed a year later.

"I'm Allie's bodyguard," he said with a tight smile. "I came to take her home."

"Until she's awake and can verify that, _you_ are _not_ taking her anywhere," I growled angrily. He was trying to take her away from me.

"Maybe you could wake her?" he growled angrily. From his emotions I could see he didn't want Allie spending time with me. Maybe he's the one that's hurting her.

He was expecting me to roll over and give him what he wanted because he used to be a Volturi guard, he's very much mistaken. He's not going anywhere near her until I know she knows him.

"No," I said simply. "She's exhausted and fast asleep. She will wake up by herself. I'll tell her you stopped by." I smiled and shut the door, locking it, although it wouldn't do much good if he really wanted to get in. But he isn't Aro's lackey anymore. I'd kill him without a second thought if he comes near my sweet angel.

I turned around to go back to the sleeping beauty in my bed but I found her sitting up, clutching the comforter around her small body and shaking. I felt her fear course through my body and was beside her, pulling her into my arms before I could even think about my movements.

"Shhh . . . its okay sweetheart, your safe here," I whispered. Her small hands clutched my shirt pulling me against her.

"I'm not safe anywhere," she whispered softly. "They always find me."

"Who?" I asked pulling her back so I could look into her eyes. "Who always finds you?"

"You're not safe with me," she said, trying to pull herself out of my arms. "Please Jasper, please, you're not safe, I can't lose you too, not now I've found you. _Please_ just let me go," she sobbed.

"Why aren't I safe Allie?" I asked making her look into my eyes. "Allie, tell me what's going on." She shook her head no, her face scrunching up slightly. "Darlin' you have to tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

She sighed softly and leaned into my body.

"You have my comm?"

"Yes."

"They'll know," she whispered. I pulled the small devise out of my pocket and crushed it between my fingers before pulling her closer to my body.

"Did you ever know a vampire named Demetri? And Jane and Heidi too?" She asked taking a deep breath. I nodded slowly, how does she now the three Volturi guards? "Demetri is . . . _was_ my mate, well, _one_ of them. When I was a baby I was kidnapped and Demetri was killed. Erin, my manager, found me and adopted me. But she put me to work. She's using my talents, my fame, _me_, to get what she couldn't when she was human." I couldn't believe what she was telling me. How could someone exploit Allie like that, use her for their own benefit? How could someone be so selfish and hurt my sweet little angel? "It's stupid isn't it?" She said shaking her head softly "All Erin has ever wanted is to be famous. For hundreds of years she's adopted a little boy or girl and lived out her dreams through the talented child. If they're not talented she finds a use for them or drains them or just throws them on the streets. She's done it countless times in her long life. Usually the children or babies she adopts are human, she was lucky with me, I guess. She says I've been more famous than any of her "children". When it gets too obvious that I'm not physically changing or in three years, whichever comes first, she has a deal with Felix and Ethan, my "boyfriend". I will be married to Felix in a big public ceremony and then I will give up my life in the spot light to have a family and Erin will move on to the next child while Felix and I live out our happy ever after, with Ethan as a bonus. They get to do with me what they wish." She said quietly.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" I asked her. As soon as the question left my mouth I knew it was stupid. Obviously she has people watching her at all times, guards, bodyguards, and ways of keeping her quiet and secure. She's famous after all, she could easily tell someone. This Erin would be smart not to let that happen.

She smiled softly and gently brushed her fingers through my hair. "You understand now why I have to leave you. Felix won't leave the area until he knows I'm in my own bed. If he has to he'll kill you, he's done it before."

"Did Felix kill Demetri, Jane, and Heidi?" I asked curiously. How could their own brother turn on them? I can't even imagine Edward or Emmett doing something like that.

"To my knowledge, no he didn't. But I assure you, the day I find out differently I'll do more than kill him," she growled but this wasn't an angry growl, it was heartbreaking. I felt her sadness and her loss as if it were my own. I could see she was trying hard to keep the tears from spilling down her soft rosy cheeks as the heart shattering emotions swirled around her.

I gently kissed her cheek and let her go briefly. She whimpered slightly as I ran into my closet. When I came back I placed one of my black t-shirts on the bed beside her and gently pulled off her gray long sleeved shirt. She wiggled out of her pants and I placed her boots at the bottom of them bed before returning to her.

The bruises and cuts were spread across her lower back, her ribs, and her shoulder blades. My fingers lightly brushed over her spine as I sat behind her, taking in her delicious scent. A shudder ran down her spine and her body leaned into mine.

"Who did it?" I asked trying to stay calm. I gently moved her heavy hair away from her neck and lightly kissed the bruises across her soft skin. I still couldn't get over how hot her skin was, she felt lovely against me. My own personal heater.

"Ethan and Felix," she whimpered as I lightly kissed her shoulders and gently ran my fingers down her silky skin. I unhooked her black lace bra, pulling it away from her body and releasing her breasts from their confinement. My fingers lightly ran over the small shallow cuts, the teeth marks along her skin, and I lightly kissed down her spine. "I have to go," she murmured as my arms wrapped around her and I pulled her bare back against my chest, finally feeling the heat of her exposed skin against my uncovered chest.

"You're not going anywhere," I whispered. As my body fought against the urge to take her right here, right now, right this minute, to make her mine, and never let her go, my head was screaming at me to get a grip and be a gentleman. She's been through enough. But that knowledge didn't stop the ache I felt between my legs, the ache spreading slowly through my body, the pain of my arousal pressed firmly against her back, coursing through my body like a rush of ice water against sweaty skin. I needed to feel her, to have her. And just as I'd decided to ignore my head and give in to my most primal desires she snuggled into my body and sighed softly. Looking down at her I realized she was asleep.

Without waking her, taking away any temptation, I pulled the black t-shirt over her head and gently pushed her back down into bed with me. She didn't object, instead her body curled into mine, her fingers holding tightly around my waist. I pushed at the exhaustion she was already feeling and calmed her nerves, drowning her in love and peace. She'd have all the time in the world to think about her emotions tomorrow, for tonight she needed to rest.

I held her in my arms, cradling her against my chest as she fell into a deep sleep while I fought against my ever growing arousal. She murmured something incoherent and her body shuddered under the ugly floral covers that matched the love seat and the curtains. She turned over murmuring my name and slid her small hand into mine, pulling my hand across her stomach. I squeezed her hand lightly and held onto the small shaking body in front of me.

"Its okay sweetheart," I whispered against her warm neck, my lips brushing over her skin. "I won't let anything else hurt you." Her body turned around in my arms and pressed against me. Her scent and heat washed over me like a wrecking ball, wrapping me in her embrace. She smelt better than I could ever imagine but something's changed in me since I first caught her scent. I needed to protect her now. I couldn't let her be hurt anymore.

"You feel lovely against my skin Jazzy," she murmured. "Thank you." Before I could answer her she was asleep again.

The entire night, as Allie slept soundlessly, I held her against my chest. I felt like I was bathing in the warm sun light. Her skin was slowly heating mine, inside and out. It's been decades since I had any kind of contact with another person. I truly felt blessed to have met such a wonderful little creature, for she had stolen my heart the moment I saw her.

I've never felt so strongly about anyone. When I was married to Alice, well she changed my life, there isn't another way to put it. She changed the way I look at life and the way I conduct _my_ life. She gave me life. But Allie, in the short time I've known her, has given me love and happiness. I'd forgotten how much I love the small things in life, until Allie quite literally fell into mine. She's brought the sunlight back into my darkness and I know I can't live without her.

Now I have this beautiful small girl in my arms and I know if I let her go something terrible will happen to her. I can't let that happen. I can't imagine a world without Allie; I can't imagine _my_ world without her. She's changed me so much in just a few hours. The need I feel to protect her is unlike anything I've ever felt before, it's strong and powerful. I know, without a doubt, if Felix ever comes near her again I will tear him limb from limb and burn the pieces.

"Don't think so much," Allie murmured in her sleep. Her warm lips lightly brushed against my neck. I looked down at her still deep asleep form. How did she know I was thinking? Maybe she's just dreaming. "No, let me go," she cried twisting against my hold. "No! Let me go! Don't hurt him!"

"Shhh . . . its okay darlin'," she whimpered softly and pushed herself deeper into my chest. "You're safe with me, I promise," I said brushing away her tears. "Everything will be alright."

"No," she sobbed, "please, please bring him back," she begged. "I need him, please come _back_."

"Shhh . . . it's okay, everything will be okay," I whispered tightening my arms around her small frame. "Everything will be okay."

I wasn't concerned about her love for Demetri. It honestly didn't bother me that she loved them. She gives off so much love and joy it wouldn't surprise me if there were more people in the world that loved her. But I can't stand feeling her heartbreak for him. I'm not sure I would have survived if Alice had died while we were together. I can't imagine the pain Allie's in, I can't even feel the extent of it, just snip bits.

"It's okay," I whispered against her neck. "I'll keep you safe."

The next morning when the sun began to shine into my room I slipped out of Allie's arms and ordered her a nice breakfast before taking a quick shower and changing my clothes for the day.

All through the night I wondered how I was going to convince her not to go back to Felix and her dangerous life. I wondered if I _should_ ask to see her again but that was only a passing thought, I couldn't let her continue to be hurt. She deserves so much more than this lifestyle.

When I came out of the bathroom Allie was beginning to stir, I'd half expected her to be gone when I came back. But there she was, curled into my bed with a peaceful look on her face.

"Jasper," I stood, frozen, in the bathroom doorway when she softly whispered my name. I never thought something as small as having her whisper my name in her sleep would affect me this much. But seeing her so vulnerable, so perfectly innocent in her sleep, she took my breath away. And when she whispered my name, with so much passion and love, I felt my heart could final beat again.

When I was able to move, I made my way over to the bed and leaned down to lightly brush the hair away from her burning cheeks. My eyes scanned her body quickly, noticing the bruises along the tops of her thighs, the large purple hand prints against her creamy skin on her inner thigh and hips. Now I was looking more closely I noticed the scars, like mine, dotted down the length of her legs, along her femoral artery. She had bite marks on her wrists, at the base of her elbows and one on her ankle. But the majority was on her thighs. Like mine it's nothing a human would notice but to an immortal they were as clear as day.

I felt the anger coursing through my body. Who would ever dare to hurt this beautiful girl? Who would even _think_ of biting into that beautifully soft creamy skin? Surly she would have fought off an attacker easily. She doesn't seem to be the type to take a hit lying down. But perhaps she doesn't know how to fight.

She sighed slightly and rolled over to face me. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and I was stunned, yet again, to see how blue her eyes were.

"Good morning sweetheart," I whispered lightly kissing her cheek.

"I could wake up like this every morning," she said pulling me back down with her. She unbuttoned my dark green shirt and brushed her hands over my chest. She snuggled into my body and sighed happily, placing her head on my chest.

"Do you have to sleep every night?" I asked curiously. I could get used to watching her sleep.

"No, I don't have to but I do if I've been working long hours. I get tired easily. Usually I can go three or four days before I crash, sometimes longer, sometimes shorter, it depends," She said quietly. We were quiet after that. I was content to lie in her arms, enjoying her aroma filling the room. She smelt wonderful in the morning. "I should probably go," she murmured after a long silence. "Felix will be angry if I'm not in my bed when he makes his morning rounds," she murmured.

"I ordered breakfast." The words just spilled out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I didn't want her to leave me, I couldn't let her.

"You did?" she seemed surprised I'd thought to order her breakfast. "Well that was very thoughtful of you, thank you," she said lightly kissing my cheek and jumping out of bed. She turned back to look at me with a big smile on her face. "You're the first man to ever order me breakfast Mr. Whitlock," she said before going into the bathroom.

I was just getting off the bed when I heard the shower turn on and groaned softy at the thought of her delicately beautiful naked body in my shower. Using the soap I just used on my own body. I heard the shampoo bottle click open and her hands brushing through her long silky black hair. Before I could stop myself I was imagining the water running off her smooth flawless soft skin. I could see each drop running quickly down her naked body. My eyes closed as I envisioned her fingers caressing her warm skin, running over her soft lovely curves, across her round perky breasts and over her pebble hard nipples. I could just make out the sound of her hands running down her body as I envisioned myself standing behind her. _My_ hands running down her body. My lips on her skin. The way her nipples would harden between my fingers as I massaged her breasts. The images sent electric shock waves down to my already hardened groin. I imagined what her skin would taste like on my tongue. The mangos mixed with the apricots and honey would be truly divine. I imagined what her hot wet core would feel like wrapped around my growing erection. With her skin being so hot I can't imagine how she'd feel enclosed around me, how her heat would play a factor in our sexual relationship. My entire body tingled at the thought of her naked body pressed hard against mine.

My body fell back against the bed, my head nestled nicely between the pillows she was lying on and I turn my head to bury my face in the pillow taking in her lingering scent. My right hand moved down my bare chest and I unzipped my pants and pulled them away from my body, releasing my throbbing engorged cock from the imprisonment of my jeans and boxers.

I felt her presence wrapping around me, her heat pouring over my body like she was in the room and her tantalizing scent was sending me into a mad frenzy.

I wanted her.

I _needed_ her.

It took everything I had to keep from walking in that bathroom and making her mine of the cold tile floor the moment the scent of her arousal hit me. Her skin smelt delectable enough as it was, adding the mango, apricots, and honey of her blood to her sweetness of her arousal with my already aroused senses pushed me deeper into the heat her body was projecting around me. My body tingled all over. I was salivating at the thought of tasting her, making her mine, and spending hour's uncovering all the ways that I could make her cum for me.

I held my breath as my fingers made contact with my hard throbbing cock as if her dainty hands were pushing me, urging me along. With the heat flowing through me I slowly stroked myself as visions of Allie surrounded me. I imagined what her hand would feel like wrapped around me. What the electrical courant of her hot fingers would feel like against my shaft.

The sound of her soft moans caused my hand to move faster and faster around myself. I could feel her heat seeping into me, filling the room. Her tantalizing scent filled the air like a bubble around me.

I bit my lip trying to keep my moans quiet but nothing was going to stop the loud growl that escaped my lips as visions of her beautiful dazzling body quivering in the shower sent me over the edge and I felt my release pouring out of me, onto my stomach.

With my breathing hard and my body shaking out of the best orgasm I've had in over a century I listened intently as she reached her climax. I pushed all the lust and desire I felt for her into her body, reliving the climax as she moaned in the shower. In my mind I watched her hands move over her body, her eyes closed as her fingers moved faster inside of her until she slowly slid down the shower to sit under the hot water. The whisper of my name filled the room as her body shook lightly. I let the desire and arousal she was projecting wash through me, enjoying what I could do to her without one touch.

I was lost in thoughts of ways I could continue to worship her body when I heard the waiter coming down the hall and the brisk knock on the door moments later. I cleaned myself up quickly and fixed my boxers, leaving my pants laying on the floor besides the bed.

"Mr. Whitlock, your breakfast, the man said with a thick French accent. I tipped the man and pulled the cart in the bedroom just as Allie reappeared wearing my shirt from last night. Her long dark hair was wet and spilled down her back like a sea of spilled jet black ink. "Have a good morning," the waiter breathed looking Allie up and down. I could feel his arousal intruding on my morning and felt the growl rumble in my chest as Allie's arms wrapped around my waist. Her fingers lightly brushed against my still sensitive groin and I moaned softly, too quiet for the human to hear.

"We will," she smiled and shut the door before I could reach it. Allie turned around in my arms and kissed my cheek.

"You're breakfast," I said pulling her towards the coffee table, where I'd left the cart, before I did something she wasn't ready for.

I joined her as she enjoyed the food I didn't think looked too good. I was expecting the air around us to be tense and awkward after what we'd just done and what happened last night but all I felt from her was happiness and a sense of relief.

"Thank you," she whispered softly kissing my cheek. "I'm not sure what you did to me while I was in the shower but thank you, I think I needed that. And you _definitely _did," she giggled.

"You're welcome darlin'" I smiled smugly. "It was my pleasure," I said kissing the side of her neck and down her shoulder.

"Mine too," she said softly as my arms wrapped around her waist.

"You and Demetri never . . . did anything like that?" She giggled and bit down on her light pink lip.

"No, he died when I was just a baby." I was expecting her to blush and feel embarrassed like a lot of other girls would. I'd just asked her about her sex life. But instead she felt calm and at ease talking about sex and masturbation as if I were asking her what's on the television. "I've never actually had a physical relationship with man. I barley have time to sleep let alone have sex with anyone," she said with a small smile. "But that doesn't mean I haven't explored my body, masturbation is as natural as breathing." I couldn't believe my ears I never expected her to say, let alone admit, to something like that. "After all, you just did it and don't you feel better now?"

"No," I said without thinking, "I still want you," I said pulling her against me again. I couldn't stand not being next to her. "How old were you when Demetri died?" I asked trying to change the subject to something less sexual.

"I was only three," she said softly. She was so young, how could she even know what love is at that age? I don't doubt she loved him, I feel it. "You should know that my feelings for you and Demetri are completely different. I love Demetri more than anything in this world, he_ is_ my mates, even if he's gone. But so are _you_," she said firmly. "With you, I feel . . . there's no way to describe it. It's like everything that was my life no longer matters. You are the only thing holding me here now. I feel so connected with you, so drawn to you and such a strong pull that I can't ignore it. The first time I saw you, I felt like there was an undeniable magnetism to you. A steel chain locked around my heart in a vise like grip and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't take a breath when I was away from you. You are the sunlight in my midnight, Jasper. I want you and I need you and I can't imagine being away from you for a moment. But with Demetri it was different. I was only a baby but he were still my world. He was everything to me and then he was gone . . ."

"It's alright sweetheart," I pulled her into my arms, wrapping her in happiness and a layer of calm. "Everything will be okay," I promised her. "I won't ever leave you," I lightly kissed the top of her head as her small body curled into mine. Her legs hung over my lap and her head nestled into my neck. I can't imagine what's happened in this beautiful girls past to make her so emotional. But I will keep my promise, I_ will_ keep her safe.

"Do you feel it?" she asked softly.

"Yes. When I'm not with you the pain is unbearable. I have to be close to you, Allie. I have to be with you."

We were silent for a while after that. I watched as she ate her breakfast and watched the birds on my small balcony. Her small body clung to mine for hours before I pulled her down to lay on the couch, my body pressing firmly against hers.

"Is Allie Malone your real name?" I asked.

"Yes. Not Malone, I have no idea what my last name is."

"Allie," I smiled. Her name rolled off my tongue as if I'd said it a million times before. "Allie." My head nuzzled into her neck and I lightly kissed her throat. "It's beautiful. My Allie." My arms tightened around her waist and she buried her head into my chest. "My sweet Allie." She giggled softly and kissed my cheek. "Is it short for something?"

"I don't know," she said sadly. "I don't know much about my past other than my name."

"It means Noble you know, and bright, famous; man's defender."

"I had no idea," she whispered.

"Do you have plans for today?" I whispered against her neck. Of course she had plans, why would she ever want to spend the day with me anyway. She may have feelings for me but that doesn't mean a lot.

"No, I don't have plans for today," she said with a small smile. "I have today and tomorrow off before I have to fly back to New York." I felt my heart drop into my stomach the moment she finished her sentence. From her emotions I could feel her sadness, disappointment and fear washing over her. She was leaving Paris for New York in two day. I had only two days with the woman that has finally made me feel something other than the torturous pain my life had come accustomed to.

"You're leaving?" I whispered pulling her against me a little more. I couldn't stand the thought of letting her go now.

"I don't really have a choice," she said softly. "If I'm not at the airport to meet Erin she'll go insane, I can't even tell you what the consequences would be." She shuddered delicately.

"You can't leave," I said firmly. "I can keep you safe, if we leave now we have a two day head start on them," I said going through flight plans in my head. We could be half way across the world before anyone ever noticed.

I watched carefully as Allie's eyes glazed over suddenly, just like Alice when she has a vision. She blinked and looked up at me, seeming worried and nervous. "It's a nice thought but Felix is close by, how would we ever get past him? He always finds me, Jasper. No matter where I go he finds me somehow."

"I'll think of something," I assured her. "By the end of the day if you want to leave, we'll be gone," I said firmly. Allie nodded softly and smiled before her lips gently pressed against mine for just a brief second.

"I don't want to be away from you, I can't," she whispered leaning her forehead against mine. My body pressed into hers a little more, my arms tightening around her waist.

"So we can spend the day together while I think of a way to get us out of here?" I sounded like such a pathetic excuse for a vampire. I can't see what she sees in me. She's beautiful, smart, funny, exciting, and I'm just a depressed lonely old vampire.

And I was. I was very lonely. I hadn't realized how _alone_ I felt until I finally had someone to talk to, someone I could be myself with again. Someone that I needed more than anything else in the world.

"I'd love to!" she said happily. "But I have to make a quick stop at my hotel, unless you want me to walk around in your shirt all day?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Only if we're not leaving the hotel room darlin'," I said lightly.

"It's an idea," she grinned. "Mr. Happy is still unsatisfied." I frowned, unsure what she meant. Her grin widened slightly and I saw a slight sparkle in her eye as she gently pressed her warm hand against my dick. "See? He gets all excited when I stroke him like this." I let out a low hiss between my teeth as she continued her movements.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I whispered against her neck.

"I think I have an idea," she giggled and moved her hand to my chest. My body shuddered against hers and I pressed myself into her, needing her. "Didn't you want to go out?" she asked innocently.

"I'm rethinking my plans," I chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead. "Your such a tease." She gently kissed my cheek and Mmmm-ed in response. "Do you remember where you live?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Umm . . . no . . . but well, I have ways of getting there that aren't exactly normal to human travelers." Her lower lip found its way between her teeth again as a small rose blush coated her cheeks. God I already love that blush.

"Like what?" I asked excitedly. Did she have more than one gift? I've never heard of a vampire having more than one gift, I wonder what it is, teleportation maybe or maybe she can fly or track or even astral projection could fit with her vague description.

"I teleport," she said simply, taking a sip of the very strong coffee sat on the golden tray. She shuddered slightly and wrinkled her nose. "If we leave it may come in handy," she whispered.

"You teleport," I said slowly. "How does it work? Can you take passengers with you? Can you go anywhere in the world? What does it feel like? Is it instantaneous or does it take a while to get from point A to point B?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll see," she said standing up suddenly. "You'd be surprised what I can do Jasper."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

She turned and smiled at me. Her eyes focused on the coffee table and it slowly rose off the ground. The books in the room were suddenly floating in the air and my guitar was strumming itself in the corner of the room.

"Telekinesis," I whispered astounded. "You are amazing." What else could this girl do?

"You haven't seen anything yet cowboy," she giggled standing up suddenly. "Shall we?" I grabbed my wallet and jacket quickly before standing in front of her. Allie's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me closer to her small warm body, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Whatever you do, do not let go of me," she warned before I felt an odd floating sensation. I felt like I was moving extremely fast but I couldn't see anything. Everywhere I looked was blue and hazy. "It's a lot easier than flying," Allie said once we'd stopped.

"And much faster," Felix said from the couch. He flipped the television off and stood to greet Allie. I watched as her body tensed when he came near her. I bit back a growl as he kissed her cheek and placed his hands on her hips, applying just a little pressure to her already bruised and battered body.

"Where have you been sweetheart?" he asked in a pleasant tone as the door opened revealing a very large bronzed skinned man. I wasn't sure what he was, or who he was, but he wasn't human.

"I worked at the bar last night and then went back to Jaspers," Allie said without meeting Felix's eyes. "Jasper has a very rare, _very_ valuable, book. It's a first edition and would be wonderful for my collection. I've been searching for it for years."

"That's lovely," Felix nodded.

"Yes. Jasper has agreed to let me buy it from him," she lied perfectly. If I hadn't felt her dishonesty I wouldn't have known any difference. Is she good.

While they continued their conversation I looked around at my surroundings. We were stood inside a large empty hotel suite. The entire room looked overdone and cold. Everything was in shades of gold, silver, and white. The floor was marble and the furniture was leather and expensive. There was very little furniture, no pictures on the white walls and a large window that was currently covered in golden fabric, keeping the sun out. It was tidy and . . . _empty._ There were six suitcases laid out on the floor by the dressing room, all filled with Allie's clothes. Shoes lined the floor, and makeup was scattered across the dresser. The entire room was cold and unwelcoming, with an air of anger and hostility.

I turned back to Allie, noticing she was staring at me, ignoring both men staring intently at her. "I hate it too," she smiled. "It's cold at night and hollow." She shrugged like it was no big deal and disappeared into the closet. "I'm going out with Jasper," she said firmly, "_alone_."

"You'll get used to it," the bronze man said patting my shoulder. I shook my head and sat on the large leather sofa. "I'm Jack, Allie's bodyguard. It's nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand for me. I took his warm hand and nodded politely. He was just as warm as Allie.

"Jasper, it's nice to meet you," I smiled. He didn't seem as clenched as Felix. Jacks emotions were a breeze in the wind compared to Felix's hate and anger.

"Everything okay when I left?" Felix snarled.

"Yes, everything was fine," I said calmly.

"Did she eat?" he growled.

"Yes, she had crêpes with a fruit platter and an assortment of pastries and breads," I smiled smugly and turned back to Jack who was trying not to smile.

"You'll fit in around here alright if you know how to keep Allie fed. I've never seen one small girl eat so much in my life," he said sitting beside me on the couch. "You'll also need to know not to take her to a pet shop, she'll buy the entire store and she gets very upset seeing the animals in cages. Same with the zoo, she gets very upset. Don't worry if animals are suddenly following her or acting weird around her, she attracts them like moths to a flame. Don't be surprised if one day she comes home with an animal she's found, trust me, she's done it before and she'll do it again. Other than that you should be okay, if there's anything you need just let me know," he said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks that'll help," I said appreciating the heads up.

"He is not staying!" Felix growled angrily. "I will make sure of that! We have a job to do! Allie knows she can't pick up strange vampires off the streets like a stray dog! I will not allow it!" he barked.

"Of course he's staying," Jack said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "A big bad vampire like you gonna stop him?" Jack chuckled.

"No, I'll kill him," Felix snarled angrily standing up suddenly. "Go home, get out of town and don't come back," he growled.

"Felix," Jack growled.

"No! I did not sleep with him! Well . . . I mean . . . it wasn't like that." Allie shrieked suddenly breaking tension that was rising between us. My eyes cut to Felix who was looking at the closed closet door. I didn't want to intrude on her conversation with whoever was in the closet with her, although I couldn't pick up the sent or emotions of anyone else in the room.

"If he wanted to kill me he would have done it last night and he wouldn't have brought me back," she said reasonably. "Yes I know," I could hear the sounds of fabric moving against her skin and her light sigh. "Look, I'm going with Jasper, if you would like to come with us your more than welcome to but I'm telling you now we're going to have lots of hot, wild, sweaty, monkey sex," she said firmly and burst out laughing. "No, Oliver you can't have monkey sex with Jasper!" she said in an adoring light voice. "I love you all very much but I'm going out. If you're not coming make sure your order lunch for Oliver and don't let him eat junk food or sugar, you know what it does to him. The nanny has the day off so take care of him until I get back and please stay out of trouble," she hurried out of the closet but froze mid-step. "You heard all of that didn't you?" she said blushing a beautiful dark scarlet.

"We're going to have hot, wild, sweaty, monkey sex are we?" I teased. Pulling her into my arms and lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe," she said with a big teasing smile. Felix's soft growl caused Allie's body to tense suddenly. Her arms tightened around my waist and her small body shook against me. "Play your cards right cowboy and I might just take you home with me tonight," she purred against my neck sending shivers down my spine. I could feel Felix's eyes on my back as Allie looked up at me with a beautiful bright smile. He wouldn't know she was terrified of him.

Her lips were just inches from mine when she gasped. "Oliver no!" Something hard hit the top of my head and I felt something bounce on my shoulder and pull my ears. "Oliver that is a very bad boy!" Allie said putting her hands on her hips like any mother would. Felix tried to hold in his amusement and his laughter but it was no use. "Go to your room and think about . . . don't you answer back to me young man! . . . He did what? . . . _Wallace_! Get your furry little butt out here!" She growled angrily and took the furry black thing off my shoulders. "Say you're sorry," she said firmly. "I don't care if he can't here you, I can!"

She turned the small black lump around in her arms and I was suddenly staring into two big dark brown monkey eyes.

"Say it," she growled looking down at the chimp in her arms. "Thank you," she said kissing his head. "He says he's very sorry for hitting you over the head with the silver tray and pulling on your ears," she smiled warmly at the monkey and placed him on the floor with a set of coloring books and pencils.

"You have a monkey?" I asked keeping my eyes on the creature that was glaring at me.

"Yeah, he's still young and learning his manners. He's used to it being just us, he's never shared me with anyone else . . . I should have warned them you were coming before throwing you to the lions," she whispered biting her lip and twirling her hair between her fingers. I felt her nerves and anxiety filling the room. She had lions? Lions and monkeys . . . what's next?

"You have lions?" I asked a little worried now. I turned around to see a small white West Highland Terrier, a black Scottish Terrier, a Golden Retriever and the biggest dog I think I've ever seen, staring at me.

Allie giggled. "No, don't be silly," she took my hand in hers and looked at the four dogs. "Jasper I'd like you to meet Bear, Wallace, Duchess and his big boy here is Max," she smiled lovingly at the dogs. She gently kissed Max's head and scratched his ears. "They take it upon themselves to be my bodyguards, my parents, my best friends, and sometimes they're just dogs," she said lightly. "This is Jasper. Please be nice to him . . . because I like him and_ I'm_ the one that feeds you," she said looking at the small black Scottish terrier.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I said. Allie led me to the couch and sat down close beside me. As soon as she sat down Oliver was in her lap and Max was sat by her feet.

Duchess moved toward me and put her paw in my hand and bowed her head respectfully.

"She says it's very nice to meet you Jasper. She asks that you take care of me and see that no harm comes to me while we're away from her and Jack," I watched in amazement as Allie interacted with the dogs. How is she speaking to them? How does it work? She has such a unique relationship with these animals.

"I promise I will take good care of her, _always_," I said firmly. I would never let anything happen to her, I couldn't stand the thought of anyone ever hurting her again.

"Max wants you to take him to the park later and play catch," Allie giggled. "He's still a puppy, despite his size. But he is very protective."

"I would love to play catch with you Max," I said, tentatively reaching out to scratch his ears. He grumbled softly and closed his eyes. "What breed is he?" I asked curiously. I've never seen a dog so big.

"He's an English Mastiff, he's only a baby so he's going to get bigger but not by much. By the time he's done growing he'll be about thirty inches tall and roughly one hundred and sixty to two hundred pounds." Compared to Allie's tiny frame and height he's huge.

"How old is Oliver," I asked as he handed me a crayon to help him color. They're all so friendly and loving. Duchess had her head pressed against my thigh while I colored the gorilla with Oliver.

"He's only twelve months old," she said looking at the chimp with sad eyes. "His Mommy and Daddy were killed by poachers along with most of his family. He was captured and taken to a pet shop to be adopted. Erin's friend Becky bought Oliver and then when she went on her honeymoon she asked if I'd monkey sit for her. That was six months ago," she lightly brushed her fingers through his black hair and gently kissed the top of his head. "While I'm working he has a nanny that takes care of him and plays with him but I don't like to be away from him for too long."

"He is adorable," I said as Oliver handed me his banana peel from the banana he'd just fed to the dogs. Allie rolled her eyes and I handed the peeling off to Felix with a smug smile. The four dogs growled as Felix moved towards Allie, thinking better of it he turned back to the kitchen. Max moved to sit directly in front of her, with his wide back facing her and his head held high.

"See, they're very protective," she whispered moving closer to me. "They don't usually warm up to people this fast," she smiled happily at the dogs. "Thank you," she said looking at each dog. Bear, the small snow white West Highland Terrier, moved closer to her – keeping his distance from me – jumped onto the couch, and lightly poked her cheek with his small black nose. "I love you too," she said scratching behind his ears. "And I love you," she lightly kissed Duchess's head. "Jack, are you coming with . . ." she trailed off taking my hand suddenly. Her eyes glazed over again and she jerked back suddenly.

"What do you see Allie?" Felix asked suddenly kneeling in front of her shaking body, ignoring the growling dogs.

"There's going to be an attack," she said nuzzling her head into my chest. Her arms tightened around Oliver's small body. The four dogs were all surrounding her but I noticed duchess staring intently at Allie. Allie blinked out of her vision and looked at Felix. "Erin will be attacked this afternoon by six male Vampires, they'll kill her if you don't stop them," she said firmly. I could feel her fear rushing through her body, her anxiety and the slightest hint of hope.

"Ethan and I will go," Felix growled dialing a number on his cell phone. "Jack don't let Allie out of your sight until I get back," he hissed leaving the room suddenly. Allie waited a moment and turned to Duchess.

"Thank you," she said kissing the dogs head and turning to me. "While I was changing I saw that he wouldn't let me go with you. Duchess and I devised a plan to fake a vision and get rid of Felix. Duchess just decided to go burry her bone when I told her I loved her and then I put my acting talents to the test." she said just as Jack opened his mouth. "We have to hurry if we're going. As soon as Felix tells Erin about you she'll make me leave you sooner. Felix will leave me when we get to New York, he'll hunt and kill you," she said rushing into her closet and coming back with four duffle bags just seconds later. "Jack if your coming get a move on, we don't have time to think. Jazzy I need a location if I'm going to teleport."

"Denali Alaska," I said firmly. "Hopefully we can stay with a coven I know for a while. They'll help us," I said lightly kissing Allie's crinkled forehead and brushed my hands through her hair. "I'll keep you safe, I promise. You are my life now, Allie."

"Wait," Jack said taking Allie's arm and gently pulling her to look at him. "Think this through, if you leave now what are you going to do? Where are you going to go? What'll happen if a photographer finds you and prints your location in a magazine? You know Erin will be checking for an Allie update."

"He's right," I agreed. Jack did have a point. I can't hide her if the entire world is looking for her. "How long do we have until Felix comes back?"

"Forty six minutes,"

"I have an idea," Jack said looking worried. "What if you and Jasper go out like you'd planned. Be seen by everyone you can, look happy and in love. While you're out I'll have all your money drawn out of your accounts so Erin can't trace you if you use your credit card. I'll create new identities for you both, new credit cards, cell phones, passports, the essentials. Then when you come back to the hotel the suite will be destroyed, like a fight broke out, there was a struggle maybe. After your date paparazzi will watch you walk into the hotel, Allie will teleport to Alaska, and the building will blow up, officially killing Allie Malone and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. The world will think your dead and if we're lucky so will Felix and Erin. I'll stay behind to answer questions and convince Erin and Felix someone tried to attack and kill you. You'll keep in touch with me only by a specific number, like a safe number, and when things calm down I'll join you."

"That might work," I agreed with him. "If they think there's a chance your dead they won't look for us as quickly, we'll have more time to get out before anyone realizes you're alive."

She nodded slowly and looked up at Jack. "That's a really thought out plan for something you just came up with. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's lots of things I'm not telling you pixie, but now isn't the time. I need you to trust me. I've had years to think this plan through and prepare for it. Longer than you realize at the moment."

"Okay," she softly, "but if you're lying to me, if you do anything to hurt my mate, there won't be anywhere for you to hide that I won't find you." she smiled sweetly and I saw Jack swallow back his fear and nod his head firmly.

"I wouldn't never hurt you, Pixie."

"Good," she said as Oliver jumped into her lap again and the three dogs moved closer to her. Allie looked at Duchess and nodded her head a few times. "I'm not leaving without my animals," she said firmly. Her fingers moved to her neck where the white gold necklace rested against her collarbone. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. The pendant featured a black and bold heart-shaped onyx stone center set in a heart frame. It was detailed in thorn accents on the face and sides, and crowned by a three-speared tiara with dark ruby accents. I noticed the black leather bracelet on her arm. There was a silver crest on the band; in the middle was fox with a large full moon behind the fox and three white lilies' lining the bottom. "Okay let's go before Felix tries to find me. I'll let you know if I have anymore visions," she said taking my hand and kissing each dog and Oliver before we left the room.

"I'm so sorry," she said once we were in the elevator, I wasn't sure what she was sorry for. I'd do anything for her and I've only known her a day. "I didn't think Oliver would act like that," she said lightly brushing the top of my head. "Is your head okay?" I chuckled remembering the monkey pulling my ears. Emmett would get a kick out of that.

"It's fine. I was a little shocked at first," I admitted. "I wasn't expecting a monkey and four very protective dogs."

"Maybe I should have warned your first," she said lightly. She pressed her body against mine and lightly kissed my cheek. "I used to have two wolves, Angel and Demon, but they were killed with Demetri. Since then I've taken up rescuing animals. Duchess was abused, Wallace abandoned, Bear was thrown out of a moving car, and Max was left on the side of a highway in an empty box. It was lucky I saw the box moving along the road as we drove past," she said with a loving smile. "After the past few years they've all become _overly_ protective of me," she said leaning against my arm. I looked down at her finally realizing how beautiful she looked. I couldn't take my eyes away from her.

"You look beautiful," I whispered lightly brushing her soft cheek. She was wearing a light ivory colored dress with a scoop neck and an apricot colored bow under her bust line. The dress accentuated her breasts and her legs beautifully. She'd added light pink heels, a small white jacket and a white flower headband to her dark curly hair that spilled down to her lower back. She had on a touch of light makeup to give her a slight glowing finish. "You're radiant," I smiled. Her light creamy skin seemed to shine against the dark richness of her hair.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly. I bent my head and lightly kissed the top of hers as the elevator doors opened and a swarm of photographers began encroaching on Allie, yelling questions at her, and snapping pictures of us.

"Oh shoot," she whispered. I took her hand in mine and pushed against the photographers, shielding Allie as much as I could.

When we finally made it outside we were met with more photographers and fans lining the building.

"Is this a normal day for you?" I asked pushing through the crowd.

"No," she said simply. "There are usually more of them." More? How did she ever go anywhere?

"Miss Allie!" Someone shouted suddenly. "Miss Allie, over here!"

"That's my driver, Jeffery" Allie said pulling me along with her. We slid into the back of a black car with blacked out windows and the man in the driver's seat drove away from the masses of people hounding her. "Thank you Jeffery," she said falling back against my body. "I'm not sure what I'd ever do without you," she said with a big smile.

"You're welcome Miss. Allie," Jeffery was just like Jack, bronze skin, black hair, brown eyes, and not human. He also had an English accent I couldn't place, London maybe. "Where to gorgeous?" Allie looked up at me and smiled softly.

"I thought we'd see a little of the Paris history starting with the old Marais district and then going onto The Latin Quarter, Notre Dame, and making our final stop the Louvre Museum and stopping at Bouillon Racine for dinner. I've heard only good things about the 1920's style restaurant. I thought we'd try it."

Allie's face lit up with excitement and wonderment. She had tears in her eyes as she lightly stroked my cheek with her warm hand "You're amazing," she whispered. "I can't believe you put so much thought into it."

"So you'll let me take you out on our first official date?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"I would be honored Mr. Whitlock," she said placing her hand in mine, right where it belonged. I told Jeffery where we were going and sat back with Allie in my arms as we drove quickly down the streets of Paris.


	6. At Last

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

**

* * *

**"_At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song. Oh, yeah, at last. The skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clovers the night I looked at you."_

_ ~ Etta James ~ At Last  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six: At Last **

_**Demetri**_

"Demetri, we need help!" Jane yelled from behind me. "At least _consider_ telling Marcus! He could help us!"

I spun around on my heels to face the small vampire. My eyes pitch black with anger. "I will _not_ tell him anything!" I said with a familiar growl in my voice. For too long it seems all I've done is growl at the only person who's stood with me, who's only trying to help me.

Taking a deep breath I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I yelled," I whispered trying to get hold of myself. Angel, the arctic wolf that Allie left behind, moved towards me, placing her head on my knee. Sometime I think the two dogs hurt as much as I do. I gently scratched her ears as her head nuzzled into my thigh.

"I'm getting used to it," Jane grumbled. "It's been years Demetri. If we're ever going to find her, we _need_ help." She said looking up at me, her eyes silently begging me to understand. But I couldn't understand. This is my fault, I left her alone_, I_ lost her. She's not here, safe in my arms, because of me.

"For all we know, he's the one that took her," I mumbled. "I will not chance it. We haven't seen or heard from him since the Volturi fell, why should I trust him now?"

"Oh _please_," Heidi sneered "Why does it matter anymore? The kid's dead. I say we move on with our lives already. I'm _so_oo over this shit." Demon whirled around baring his teeth at Heidi, a vicious growl rumbling in his chest as his eyes focused on her throat.

Demon seems to have suffered more than Angle in Allie's absence. He isn't the sweet, protective, dog he was when he was with her. He's ferocious, hostile and unfriendly these days. He won't let anyone touch him or go near him; he even took a bite out of Angel not too long ago. I don't know what's gotten into him. I don't know how to help him when he won't let me go near him.

"She is not dead," Jane growled holding me in place. I'd like nothing more than to rip Heidi apart and burn the pieces. She's been a pain in my ass since Allie was kidnapped. "Until we know for sure, we keep searching for her."

"Like we're ever going to find her _body_," Heidi mumbled filing her nails. "We don't even know what she looks like, for all we know she's with the Romanians living out her life as _their_ Princess." She scoffed.

"The Romanians won't be in power much longer!" I growled angrily. As soon as the Volturi fell those damn rats stormed Italy marking their territory in what was left of _our_ castle. "As soon as I find Allie she will take her rightful place as _our_ Princess!" I growled picking Heidi up and throwing her off the cliff edge we were sitting on. Once her screams died down I turned back to Jane."Let's go, we're wasting time."

"Where are we going?" Jane asked looking over the edge at Heidi's falling body, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass as well but I didn't care, I was so angry with her.

"To see the only vampires that don't have an interest in taking over Volterra," I said simply. They're the only vampires I'd trust at this point. If I'm ever going to find Allie, Jane is right, I need help.

"We're going to see the _Cullen's_ aren't we?" Jane said wrinkling her noise in disgust.

"Yes, I need their psychic. If she can locate Allie without leaving her living room it would make this a lot easier. I should have thought of it years ago," I said running off into the forest with Jane and the two wolves on my heels. I promised my angel I'd keep her safe and I failed. I _have _to find her. I can't stand the thought that she's in danger. I can't stand the constant pain coursing through my body. I don't think I've felt anything but the pain since she was taken from me. I _will_ find her. I _will_ hold her in my arms again. I have to. I don't think I can survive this pain any longer.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

"We're here," I whispered to the beauty snuggled up against my body. Her eyes fluttered open and a big smile spread across her lips. "You were dreaming," I said lightly kissing her neck. My fingers brushed over her bangs, smoothing them back into place as Jeffery parked the car.

"Mmm . . . most of my dreams are like my visions, only in more detailed, but this one is blurry. All I see is a large white room, like a hospital. Everything is sterile and there's the heavy scent of bleach all around me."

"Maybe someone has to make a final decision before you see why you're in the room." I suggested

"It won't be pleasant," she said softly. "There was _a lot_ of pain and screaming and I think I smelt blood."

"Who was in pain?" I asked tightening my grip on her.

"Me. I _think_ I smelt my blood. Something's going to happen but I don't _think_ it's any time soon, sometimes it's hard to tell," she said biting her lip and twirling her hair. "Whatever it is it's been set in motion already, I wouldn't be having visions if it wasn't. Perhaps it has something to do with Felix. I'm sure he knows I've left by now," she said lightly pulling on my hand to get out of the car.

"Let me know if you see anything else," I said holding onto her body, keeping her warmth pressed against me. Whatever it was I wouldn't let it happen. I couldn't let her be hurt by Felix again.

"I will, she whispered smiling softly. "See you later Jeffery!" she waved happily.

We started our day with a tour of Marais at the Place des Vosges, the very elegant 17th century Palace. I've seen it a few times but seeing it through Allie's eyes was truly breathtaking. Her entire face lit up the moment she saw the large Palace.

"It's beautiful Jasper!" She said with a wide excited smile as she snapped a few pictures with the camera I'd remembered to bring with me. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," I said pulling her along with me. Her hand instantly found mine as we walked slowly through the beautiful entrance. "The corridors of the Palace have been converted into cafés and art galleries," I told her as we walked past a small gallery filled with beautiful paintings.

I began to tell her a little about the Palace but stopped when she giggled softly. "You sound like a history book," she teased. "I think it's adorable," she smiled softly and gently kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and pulled her along with me, keeping her close to my body as people stared at her in confusion and awe. I noticed people snapping pictures of us as we passed and photographers and reporters were following Allie's every move. I have no idea how she lives like this. I couldn't stand having all these people following me every day.

We stopped at a few of the galleries and I bought Allie a macaron from one of the café's. I wasn't really sure what it was or if it was any good but she ate the round sweet pastry, seeming to enjoy it, as we walked hand in hand through the beautiful gardens surrounding the Palace and we even stopped to take a few pictures.

Once we'd seen everything there was to see of the Palace we walked down the old coble stoned streets of Marais and I admired Allie as she watched the people on the street. It was a beautiful place to visit. I'd read about the history not too long ago. The entire neighborhood had a charming and lively feel to it.

The streets were lined with chic cafés, trendy boutiques that caught Allies eye, art galleries and restaurants that were filled with people and buzzing with excitement.

"I want to live here," Allie said firmly. "Maybe buy a house in one of these beautiful neighborhoods," she said wistfully. "I could spend the entire day just walking down these streets."

"It is beautiful," I agreed.

"It's very trendy but there's an aristocrat feeling to it, you know? You can almost _feel_ the history coming alive as you watch the people on their own front doorsteps." She giggled softly. "I love it! We should come back here fifty years from now and see how it's changed."

"I promise, fifty years from now I'll bring you back." I said lightly kissing her cheek. Allie blushed softly and pulled me along with her.

When we'd seen everything she wanted to see we met Jeffery back at the car and he whisked us away to the Latin Quarter where we stopped at a little bistro and Allie had lunch.

"Are you enjoying that?" I asked looking at the vegetarian pizza and the large garden salad in front of her. It didn't look at all appetizing.

"It's very good actually." She smiled. "Would you like to try some?" She asked indicating to the small pizza.

"No, thank you." I said quickly. It smelt worse than it looked, I'd hate to know what it tasted like.

After her light lunch we walked down the lively busy streets but this time Allie seemed a little more nervous than when we'd been walking down the quieter cobblestone streets.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked pulling her to sit with me on a bench. Her body curled into mine, her head resting lightly on my shoulder.

"They're everywhere," she whispered, "I can't even have a beautiful romantic first date without all the cameras flashing in my face. If I could go back and warn Demetri like I should have done all those years ago none of this would be happening right now. I _know_ I would have found you another way. But not like this," she said looking up into my eyes. I felt her heartache, the loneliness she felt was dreadful. She was surrounded by people yet like me she was alone.

"Come on, let's go find Jeffery and go see Notre Dame before anyone notices we've gone." I said pulling her up with me.

"Miss Allie, are you alright?" Jeffery asked looking in his rearview mirror at the small girl curled up in my arms.

"Yes Jeffery, I'm perfect." She smiled at him. How had I spent so many years without her? Before she entered my life I'd been thinking about heading to Italy . . . contemplating my own death. I had no reason to live my life and then she fell into my lap and changed my world in just a days. How had she done it?

When Jeffery dropped us off outside of the Notre Dame Cathedral Allie gasped in surprise. Her eyes widened as she took in the gothic Roman Catholic Cathedral.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered taking my hand.

"Did you know Notre Dame de Paris is widely considered one of the finest examples of French Gothic architecture in the world?" I asked as she eagerly snapped pictures of everything she could see.

"I did actually," she said with a big grin. "I've always loved history, I love to learn, and I've always wanted to see Notre Dame. My nanny used to read history books to me when I was a little girl." She smiled.

"History books? Not fairytales?" I asked a little confused. I thought little girls believed in fairytales and happily ever after and snow white or Cinderella.

"Nope," Allie said softly "Fairytales don't exist outside of the movie theater, Jasper," she said firmly. I'd have to change that. I can't have her thinking they don't exist. She is my fairytale come true after all.

Allie spent hours snapping pictures of everything she saw. She even made me pose incase I'm ever away from her. I tried not to think about being away from her. I'd focus on the good before the bad. I can't even being to imagine how painful it would be not to have her with me for any amount of time.

Before I knew what time it was we were stood on one of the bridges over the River Seine watching the sun setting. Allies back was pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped lovingly around her waist as the sun slowly dipped into the river in front of us. The sky was a beautiful golden yellow and orange, the water a dark blue as boats sailed by.

"It's beautiful," Allie said turning in my arms so she was facing me, still pressed against my body.

"It's nothing compared to your beauty, my love," I murmured. Allie smiled softly, her fingertips lightly brushing the hair away from my eyes as my head slowly lowered. My forehead leaned against hers but I didn't kiss her. As much as I wanted to, as much as I needed to feel her soft lips against mine, I could hear the clicking of cameras all around us. Our first kiss shouldn't be documented in a magazine article. It should be private, for us not the world.

"Thank you," Allie whispered her warm sweet breath felt like a caress against my skin, sending tingles all over my body. I felt her appreciation and love flowing easily through my body. It was nice to feel such warm natural and real emotions, other than the misery and depression I've felt for so long.

Allie sighed softly and looked into my eyes. "Let's go eat," she whispered, "I'm starving." She smiled brightly and took my hand in hers again as she skipped happily back to Jeffery and the car.

"Table for two Sir?" The hostess asked when we arrived at the restaurant. I watched the people staring wide eyed at Allie as she took my hand and moved closer to me. I felt her anxiety spike and I instantly calmed her.

"Yes," I said handing the hostess a nice tip. "Somewhere away from prying eyes if you can." She nodded in understanding and smiled happily at Allie before indicating we should follow her.

We sat at a table for two at the very back of the dimly lit restaurant far away from wide eyed fans and any paparazzi that might be looking in windows.

"Hello, welcome to Bouillon Racine I'm Jean Claude I will be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with something from our bar?" He said looking at Allie with wide eyes.

"Umm . . ."

"We'll have the finest bottle of your red wine, sweetheart?" I asked looking at Allie biting nervously on her bottom lip.

She shook her head no. "I don't drink."

I nodded in understanding, she had her image to protect for another few hours, and ordered a glass instead of the bottle.

"I'll have a coke, please."

The waiter nodded and left the table quickly.

"I had a wonderful time today," I said reaching over for Allies hand. She instantly placed her hand in mine and looked longingly into my eyes. I could feel the heat passing between us, the ache I felt when she touched my hand spread quickly through my body. It was like she was the only other person in the room, everything else was a blur to me.

"I don't ever remember having such a perfect day," she admitted.

"You work a lot," I said lightly brushing my fingers against hers. Her emotions were the strongest in the room. All I could feel, all I could see, was her.

"More than I want to. For example I'm supposed fly back to New York on Sunday, we'll arrive sometime Monday morning and start going over everything for my US tour. Tuesday I'm needed in LA for a meet and greet in a small music store and then back in New York for the Jay Leno show that night. Wednesday there is a movie release so I'll be working the red carpet, Thursday I fly to Seattle, and Friday is my first concert, I imagine exhaustion and jet leg will set in by then."

"Wow," I couldn't think of anything more educational to say than that. I knew her schedule was packed tight but I thought she'd at least have time to sit down for a while or enjoy a meal or even sleep. "Do you ever have time for a life?" I asked as the waiter put our drinks on the table.

"Are you both ready to order or would you like a minute?" He asked looking from me to Allie.

"No, we're ready," Allie smiled sweetly at the man and looked down at her menu "We're going to be sharing. We'll have one Onion and Cheese soup, two Cheese ravioli and two hot vegetarian platters with garden vegetables. We'd also like one Rib Stake. Please."

"Would you like to order desert or when you're finished?"

"Later, I need more time to think on desert," she said firmly. "Desert takes a lot of thought," she giggled. The waiter nodded and left the table quickly. "In answer to your question, no I don't have a life," she said shaking her head. "I'm not meant to, I'm here to work for Erin not live my life. But I enjoy what I do," she said looking down at the table and taking a deep breath. "I _did_ enjoy what I do. This is all I've ever known. I've been acting since I was eighteen months old. I never went to school with other children. I did go to high school for two months but kids are mean when you're famous and the world seems to love you for what you do."

"Then why not quit?" I asked as her fingers intertwined with mine.

"It's not that simple," she said with a shrug. "Erin wouldn't hesitate to chop my head off if I even considered quitting. And I'm not exaggerating, I've seen what she does to people that don't give her what she wants." She turned to the window to see all the paparazzi watching our dinner. She rolled her eyes and looked back at me "You know . . . this, our date, will be all over the news by tomorrow morning. Magazines will be filled with these pictures and headlines that make me seem like a horrible person will be splashed across the covers. Your face will be on every magazine in every store across the world. Everyone will know we had our first date in Paris," she said seriously. I never thought about that. I never thought I'd be photographed with her. I guess it's only natural we've been holding hands all day and plenty of photographers have snapped pictures of us.

"So they say a few things. We know the truth and that's all that matters." Allie smiled happily and sipped on her coke.

"Tell me something about yourself I don't know."

"My birthday is in June," I smiled teasingly as she lightly slapped my arm and giggled.

"Something serious."

I thought for a moment. "I've just recently graduated from Harvard with my doctorate in History." Allie smiled brightly. I could feel the pride swirling around her mixed with her love and happiness.

"That's amazing," she gushed. "How many times have you attended college?" She asked curiously.

"Well in the past one hundred and ninety years . . . fourteen times _but _in my entire existence probably about thirty five or six times." Allie's eyes widened in shock as I smiled at her.

"Can I ask how old you are?"

"I was born June 21, 1843 and I was turned when I was 20 in 1863," I didn't want to tell her my age but she'd find out how old I truly am eventually. I suppose I can't stop the inevitable.

"That would make you . . . four-hundred and ten . . . oh baby your _old_," she said with a teasing smile. Well, at least she wasn't scared of my age. That has to be a good thing. "I've always liked antiques," she murmured, giggling softly.

"How old are you?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't ask her but I couldn't stop the words from falling out my mouth. I wanted to know everything about this amazing creature in front of me.

"You'd think after four-hundred years you'd know not to ask a woman her age," she said lightly as her fingers tightened around mine and she took a deep breath seeming to decide something but I wasn't sure what. "I'm not as old as you are. Actually I'm nowhere near as old as you are. The world thinks I'm twenty five because I've been acting for twenty five years. But in actual fact I'm only eighteen. I stopped ageing seven years ago," she said with a small nervous smile. I could feel her anxiety and nerves rolling off her body in waves as they crashed into me. She can't be a seven year old vampire, not with all these humans around. She wouldn't be so control.

"What _are_ you?" I asked again. She smiled and shook her head. "Why?" I asked eagerly. "Why won't you tell me, it can't be that bad can it?"

"It can," she said softly. She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "What I am is complicated. From what I know, what _Erin_ has told me, my father was a very powerful vampire and my mother was an equally powerful half shape shifter half pixie, making me a freak. My father and my mother had an affair and she got pregnant with me. _Unfortunately_ she didn't want me so my father was the one to raise me with his wife . . . they were both killed when I was a few months old. Demetri was assigned to take care of me, then of course he died and Erin adopted me. Or at least that's what _Erin's_ told me. I've never shifted into an animal and I have no idea where the pixie part comes in . . . I'm not a few inches tall and I don't have wings, I can't even fly, and I don't even have cute pointy ears!" She said sounding confused and slightly annoyed." Other than the things Erin has told me, I don't know what I am," she shrugged. I wasn't sure what to say. Vampire, shape shifter, and pixie all mixed together in one small girl that was sat right here looking into my eyes with a nervous fearful look. She didn't smell like a shape shifter and I've never met a pixie, it could explain her strong blood. I would have guessed she's human.

"So do you drink blood?" I asked curiously. She was shocked suddenly. I felt a twinge of relief and hope rushing off her as her eyes brightened and she smiled softly at me. I don't think I could live without that smile now I've seen it.

"Yes. Demetri tried giving me animal blood once but that was _disgusting_," she wrinkled her small nose and grimaced. "And as far as I know it doesn't do anything for me unlike a normal vampire. Erin says it's easier to stick with human blood, she assures me animal blood wouldn't satisfy me. And you can imagine, with my gift, how hard it would be for me to hunt. Hearing the voices in my head of the animals I'm about to kill would be quite disturbing," her sadness overwhelmed me. It pushed into my body from all directions.

"Oh sweetheart, I never thought of that," I said lightly pulling her hand closer to me. I couldn't stand being this far away from her. Just sitting across the table was too far. I stood suddenly and a rush of emotions hit me, fear, anger, hurt, disappointment, love, betrayal, and shame rushed at me. I moved as quickly as I could to sit down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my body. My body tingled as her warm skin came into contact with mine once more. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered against her warm neck. "I'm here as long as you want me."

"You're the first vampire I've ever met," she said looking up at me, "besides Erin, Felix and Demetri of course. Erin has always kept me away from other vampires because of what I am. I don't belong in either world. The human world would be terrified of me and the vampire world shuns me for what I am. My mother doesn't want anything to do with me and the shape shifter world wants to kill me. You have no idea how many times I've been attacked just because of what I am."

"You thought I was going to leave you," I said brushing the hair away from her eyes as the waiter came back with her dinner. Allie thanked him and he nodded his head to her.

"I wouldn't blame you for leaving me," she said stirring her soup. "I'm not exactly the most stable person am I? I wouldn't blame you for cutting your losses and running out the door now. It could be safer."

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you, you are my life now, Allie. There is nowhere I'd rather be than here with you," I said firmly. "I do have questions though." I didn't want to push her away. She'd already told me one of her biggest secrets.

"Ask away," she said tasting her soup. She moaned quietly and I felt my dick twitching in my pants. Her eyes closed as she swallowed and sighed. I could feel the pleasure running off her body and into mine as he eyes slowly opened and she bit her lip, pulling it between her teeth. God, what I wouldn't give to be that spoon. "Stop that, we're in public," she giggled.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. Did she know what I was feeling? How could she? She isn't an empath, I'd know if she was, wouldn't I?

"The lust," she whispered softly. "You're a _very_ horny boy," she giggled placing her free hand lightly on my thigh and running her fingers up and down my leg. My entire body was humming with the lust and desire she was suddenly projecting. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire as her hand slowly brushed over my knee and back up my leg. The only thing I could concentrate one was her hot hand moving higher and higher up my leg, so close to where I needed her to be, to touch, to rub, to manipulate anyway she wanted, and relieve the constant ache I've hand for centuries. And then, to make matters worse, she slowly licked her spoon as her brilliant bright wide eyes gazed into mine. I couldn't stop myself from moving closer to her and pressing my chest against her body.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, darlin'?" I asked brushing my lips over her neck and taking her sweet smooth skin into my mouth, gently biting it and sucking on her throat. Her sweet undeniable scent was suddenly pushing against the lust that was over taking my body. To anyone watching it would simply look like I'm whispering in her ear, only we knew differently. "I want you," I breathed moving her hand from my leg to my aching dick. "I need you," I growled lightly moving her hand over me. My jeans felt uncomfortable and tight as the material stretched and expanded with my ever growing erection. "Please . . . Allie," I begged pressing myself against her and releasing, creating a friction between my dick, my jeans, and her hot hand rubbing against me.

"Now, now," she giggled wrapping me in her scent. My arms tightened around her waist, my head leaned against her shoulder as I took in her magnificent tantalizing aroma, hugging her body to mine. I could feel the hunger rising within me the bloodlust and the desire mixing to create a powerful force as my body sparked and tingled uncontrollably. "We're in public," she giggled softly, just that small tinkling of bells was enough to push me into over drive as I pressed her hand into me harder. The heat I could feel from her hand was slowly sinking into my jeans and lightly caressing me, teasing me, making my body burn for her. And then the lust, that was slowly consuming my body, was gone. I let out a low frustrated growl while the emotions in the room suddenly hit me from all sides. My body slumped in her arms and she lightly kissed my neck as I came down from the unusual heightened emotions she projected. My breathing, and hers, was hard and ragged as I clung to her tiny body.

"How do you . . . are you an empath?" I asked trying to get myself under control. My body was still tingling and my dick was more confused than I was. "Do it again," I whispered against her body. Allie giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not exactly what you'd call an empath, not like you anyway," she said softly. "I feel animal emotions. I feel all of their emotions and I can manipulate them, like you can with humans. But with humans I _can_ feel love. I feel the lust, desire, arousal, affection, tenderness, compassion, attraction, adoration, liking, trust, caring, sentimentality, passion, infatuation, or even longing. I feel it and I can manipulate it which is what I just did. But I don't feel the other emotions like an empath," she smiled sweetly at me and quietly ate the rest of her soup while I thought about what she'd just told me. She was a modern day version of Aphrodite. She'd be lethal in the hands of the Volturi. "What are you thinking?" She asked running her hand over my forehead. I hadn't realized I was frowning.

"You're like Aphrodite," I said softly just as the waiter came and took Allie's soup away and replaced with something equally disgusting.

"_Oh please_," she rolled her eyes. "You do realize you just compared me to a Greek Goddess that was more beautiful than anyone in the world."

"Yes," I whispered picking up her fork and stabbing one of the mini raviolis. I placed the ravioli in her mouth and watched as her eyes closed and her emotions buzzed around me again. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you have the most beautiful blue eyes and such unusual gifts." I said feeding her another ravioli.

"You're making me blush," I could feel her embarrassment as her cheeks darkened a few shades. "I've never had someone feed me before," she said, her eyes cutting to the window where all the paparazzi stood watching us. "Oh god," she whispered "They just saw what we just did!" I felt her panic and worry.

"Ignore them," I said lightly pulling her chin towards me again. "So they see us together. I _don't_ care. We're not doing anything wrong; _you're_ not doing anything wrong. We want them to see us together, remember?" I whispered trying to calm her nerves. Hopefully it wouldn't matter by tomorrow.

"I remember, although they'll probably notice that you're not eating this wonderful meal for two," she said with a slight glint in her eye. I rolled my eyes as she took the fork from me. I took a deep breath and Allie fed me the mini ravioli. I chewed quickly, trying to keep the grimace off my face, and swallowed the clump of food rolling around in my mouth. The food moved slowly and uncomfortably down my throat to sit, whole, in my belly. It was as slimy, heavy, and as repulsive as any other human food. I'd have to choke it back up later.

Allie's expression was shocked. Impressed. I tried not to roll my eyes. After four-hundred years I've perfected human habits.

"That was delicious," I smiled and lightly kissed her nose. "Do I have to do it again?" I asked nervously.

Allie laughed. "No, I won't put you through the torture again," she said softly as I fed her another. "You fascinate me," she said lightly bushing my hair out of my eyes. "I can't hear you," she said softly. I wasn't sure what she meant by that so I let her think for a moment. "My father was a mind reader but he could only hear people through touch, I read animal minds and can project my thoughts onto them but I can also_ choose_ to read the minds of the people around me. The voices are always babbling in my mind but until I think about it, it's easy to ignore. But I can't hear you and I couldn't hear Demetri." She said with a small frown. "If I touch a person I can see their past, their future, and their present. I can see what they've done as if I were there doing it with them. But when I touch you I don't see anything. I still have visions of you but not through touch, it's not as clear as everyone else."

"I'd imagine, for someone with gifts such as yours that would be a good thing." She smiled sweetly.

"I hadn't thought about it that way," I was amazed by the gifts she posses. There's no denying it, she's a powerful little thing.

"Do you have other gifts?" I wondered.

"Yes," she nodded. "I've found over the years my gifts have multiplied and strengthened. You already know I can talk to animals, feel their emotions and manipulate them. I can also command them, I have visions seeing the past, present and future and I can chose to read minds, I can manipulate my body temperature and project it onto someone else making it as hot as I want, I teleport and move things with my mind and I have a shield to protect myself, it's like a bright blue bubble and nobody can penetrate it. With my shield no tracker, not even Demetri, would be able to find me if I was shielded. I try and keep a less powerful version of my shield up at all times. Erin suggested it would be a good idea in case of future attacks. And you know about the sexual manipulation feeling the love, lust, desire all of those emotions." She smiled smugly and shrugged. "I'm gifted," she shrugged.

"Yes you are," I didn't realize she was that powerful. I was suddenly very turned on.

"The way I see it, they all tie in together. I can teleport, moving my body from one place to another so why not objects? My mother is a shape shifter so that explains my love for animals and its only natural that I can talk to them. My father could read minds, therefore so can I. I just happen to have a few extra gifts that are all mine." She took a deep breath and looked up into my eyes. "Are you freaked out yet?"

"No," I reassured her, taking her hand in mine and lightly squeezing it. "I want to know everything about you, tell me more." I gently kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Before Demetri died he told Jane that as I grow and get older and more powerful my gifts will grow and multiply. I've only been able to manipulate emotions for a few months. I've never told Erin about my gifts. She knows I teleport and talk to animals and my visions but nothing else. I don't know what she'd do if she knew I could move things with my mind and manipulate an animal's emotions. I could easily wrap my body heat around her and fry her ass but I'm a lover not a fighter," she said firmly. "As much as I want to sometimes, I can't kill her."

"You are amazing," I said stroking her warm cheek.

I never imagined she was that powerful but it only makes sense. Because of what she is she'd need protecting and after being attacked all her life I'm sure her gifts have come in handy. But I'd never know she was powerful. Just like I'd never know she was famous, she doesn't show it. She's the most unpretentious girl I've ever known.

Through the rest of dinner the conversation never stopped. I felt so comfortable telling Allie about my life. She asked more questions about my schooling and the things I've done but she never asked about my family. Perhaps she knew it was a sore subject for me. I'd tell her soon but not tonight.

When the bill came I'd paid it before Allie came back from the bathroom. The hostess led us out the backdoor where paparazzi were waiting again. We pushed through the mob of people and found Jeffery waiting for us on the side of the road.

"Where too Miss. Allie?" Jeffery asked slowly driving away.

"Umm . . ." She bit her lip nervously and turned to me. I felt her anxiety but I could also feel her happiness and relief. She'd only have to act for a little while longer "I'd invite you up for coffee . . ." she paused and I waited for the rejection I could almost feel coming. "But you don't drink coffee," she said surprising me. I was sure was going to break my heart and throw me to the curb. I was so sure she'd changed her mind suddenly. "I promised you wouldn't be alone anymore," she whispered softly. "Your place or mine Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yours. I promised Duchess, Wallace, Max, Bear, and Oliver I'd return you in one piece and I believe you need to see Jack." She seemed delighted I'd remember the four scary ass dogs that didn't like me and the monkey who tried to pull my ears off. "And I can meet Oliver again," I said feeling her happiness surrounding me.

"I have missed him," she said softly. "That would be wonderful!" She said curling into my body. My arm wrapped around her as we drove down the quiet dark streets of Paris.

When we arrived at the hotel, just like Jack said, swarms of paparazzi were waiting for Allie's arrival. For the last time I escorted her out of the car and shielded her away from the mayhem only to have her stop suddenly.

She turned to a small girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked with a big smile.

"Marybeth." The girl blushed furiously, her dark hair blowing against the wind and her big green eyes filling with excited tears.

"It's very nice to meet you," Allie said softly as she hugged the small girl and signed the cast on her right arm.

"You have one too." The girl said lightly brushing Allie's arm.

"I tripped over myself." They gigged softly. "You have a good night Marybeth, go home its cold," She lightly kissed the little girls cheek and took my hand in hers again. "Sorry," she whispered when we got into the elevator. "She's dreamed of meeting me for years."

"We don't have to do this," I said taking her in my arms, feeling the hesitation and relief mixing. "I can see how much meeting your fans means to you."

"Yes, we do. I can't do this anymore," she said firmly. "I can't live like this anymore. It would be easy for me to say, 'no let's wait', but after my next tour I have four other movies to film, record contracts, another Christmas tour, never ending projects. I draw the line here. People will be disappointed but I've pleased everyone all my life. I want to do this for me," she said firmly. "For us." I smiled down at her and lightly brushed my lips over hers, tasting her for just a moment.

When we arrived in Allie's hotel room the four dogs were sat with their collars on waiting by the couch. Oliver was dressed in jean shorts, a small red hoodie and mittens. He had on a black hat that covered his big chimp ears and tennis shoes.

"Aww, you look adorable!" Allie said snapping a few pictures of Oliver and the dogs. "Are you all ready?" She asked nodding her head and taking Oliver in her arms. He lightly kissed her cheek and threw himself at me, snuggling his head into my neck. "He said he's very sorry for hurting you earlier," she said as I tighten my grip on the small chimp. "He says he wants to be friends." Allie smiled happily and lightly brushed her fingers over his head.

"I'd love that," I smiled at the chimp and he pulled his lips up to grin wickedly at me.

"Are you ready?" Jack said rushing out of the small office with an envelope of papers. I felt his worry and instantly calmed him. He'd need to be calm for this to work.

"Yes," Allie and I said together. "We only have twenty-three minutes until Felix comes back from his hunt," Allie said quickly.

"Okay, you are officially Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, you have new drivers licenses, passports, a marriage certificate but I didn't have time to get rings, Jasper can do that when you get to Alaska. You have new birth certificates, new credit cards, social security numbers, and bank accounts with enough money in to last a lifetime, new cell phones and numbers. Allie I had your name officially changed on all the documents to Allie Whitlock, Allie Malone is dead as of now," he said firmly. "Everything plus some is in this envelope, do not lose it. Now get out of here and let's blow this sucker!"

"Okay, there aren't a lot of people in the building _make sure_ the fire alarms go off _before_ you blow the building and get _everyone_ out," she said with a slight growl to her voice. "Okay gang let's go!" She hugged Jack, lightly kissed his cheek and tuned to hold onto me, the dogs, and Oliver. "Wait did you say marriage license?" She asked looking back at Jack. I didn't miss that part of his speech, he actually married us. "You married us? But I . . . should I get a say in that . . . how did you. You married us!?" She growled, a look of confusion crossing her eyes.

"Yes, now go!" Jack growled. Allie nodded tightened her grip on my waist, I buried my head in her hair preparing for the disorientating feeling. I could already smell the smoke and just as the blue mist surrounded me the fire alarms rang loudly above my head. When my eyes opened I was stood in three inches of snow.

"Welcome to Alaska!" Allie said with a big smile. "Thank you for flying Allie air, I hope you enjoyed the flight and will return to us shortly," she giggled and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Welcome home Mrs. Whitlock," I whispered against her neck, holding her against my body and taking in her happiness and relief as it washed heavily over my slow warming body.


	7. When You're Gone

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.**

**I do own Allie and any character that was **_**not **_**in twilight. **

**

* * *

**"_And all I've ever wanted was for you to know, everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah." _

_~ Avril Lavigne _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: When You're Gone **

_**Jane**_

_**Two week later**_

The wind blew hard across the field of lush dark green grass in front of the spectacular white Cullen house. I'd always dreamed of living in a grand house like this one. Everything was so open and bright, immediately I was calm and felt a sense of freedom I haven't felt since I was human.

The pouring rain sheeted down around the house, creating pools of water in the thick grass and above the tree tops. The thick forest surrounded the house; it was like being in a snow globe with trees replacing the glass walls.

I sat on the white porch swing listening to the howling winds. I could clearly hear each rain drop as it made contact with the roof of the house. The loud _drip, drip, drip _was annoying at first but after the first few days I blocked it out easily. It never rained this much in Italy.

My mind slowly drifted back to the past as it has done so often in the last few months. I truly missed Italy. I missed the Volturi, my family, Aro, my brother. He'd been by my side for so many years to be apart now is painful. But he never understood my bond with Princess Allie. She was different than everyone else in the castle, light and bubbly with a knack for throwing Alec out the window when he came near her. I never understood her dislike towards him but I was amused on several occasions. So quickly she became my sister and I had a need to protect her, to help Demetri protect her. And now she's gone.

It's strange to think back to our last days at the Volturi. I've spent many nights wondering if Aro had any idea Allie would be taken from us, if he knew he would die and the Volturi would fall. I wonder if he knew those damn Romanians would take over and ruin our home and the world we worked so hard to protect.

Since Aro's demise everything has been ruined. The world he worked to protect and keep hidden from the humans was slowly unraveling like a ball of twine. Too many humans have been told about our secret, too many cities destroyed by territorial wars, the south was chock-full with vampires. Never had I seen such devastation in all my years. I fear exposure is next if we don't find the Princess in time. She's the only one that can go against the Romanians with a shred of hope of survival.

"We'll find her," Emmett said from the doorway. I looked up to see his deadened eyes. When I first met the vampire, over a hundred years ago, he was full of life and spirit and happiness, now he's dead inside. "Alice is the best psychic I know. If the Princess's future is still out there, she'll find her."

I nodded slowly. I wasn't really sure she was going to find Princess Allie. We've been looking for years, if the best tracker in the world can't find her, what use is a psychic?

I moved back into the house as the rain came down heavier. I made myself comfortable on the couch next to Renesmee. Demetri was pacing up and down the living room, as usual. Alice was deep into one of her visions, sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth other her knees.

"She doesn't need to catch the tenor of Allie's mind like Demetri does," Edward said, responding to my thought, with a sad smile.

Demetri nodded slowly in agreement and resumed his pacing. I've never seen him like this. I suppose that's to be expected, he's never lost his mate before. It can be a devastating blow to a vampire, changing them permanently.

Since he lost the connection to her mind twenty-five years ago the torturous heartache and pain he projects has been growing stronger day by day. For too many years I've watched him slowly dig himself deeper into an abyss of pain and loneliness. I can't imagine the pain he's in being separated from his mate. The anguish and sorrow he must feel has to be dreadful. I just wish I could take all the emotions away from him, to give him some sense of peace and happiness, even for a little while.

I still don't understand how he lost the thread to her mind. One day it was there and then, as if someone had erased her completely, it was gone. We tracked her all across the world for years, never catching up to her in time. And then she disappeared and fell off the radar all together. I don't see how that's possible. How do you erase a person? I don't believe she's dead. She can't be. With all my heart I have to believe she's alive and out in the world somewhere. Because I truly fear Demetri is starting to lose hope. And if she really is dead, well it won't be long before Demetri follows her.

Angel's paw hit my leg as she whined softly at me. I scratched behind her ears like Allie used to do when she was a baby. My eyes shifted to Demon's unmoving form sat in the middle of the front yard. He'd been there for hours, just sitting, looking into the forest. The amount of concentration in his eyes is mesmerizing yet for the life of me I can't see what he's looking at.

"They'll both be okay," I whispered to Angle as she watched her mate and Demetri slowly start to lose their minds. "We'll find her," I promised.

"The boy is like a _bloodhound_ when it comes to this girl," Heidi's sudden hiss broke into my thoughts. She was sat with Rosalie on the couch painting their each other's nails for the third time this week. How much nail polish do you they really need?

"He'll get over it," Rosalie assured her, glaring at Emmett, who was ignoring his wife. The two had been at each other's throats since we arrived. I, for one, was glad for the peace. "Let him have his fun and he'll come crawling back to you in a few more weeks, trust me, it worked with Emmett." Alice's sudden humorless laugh broke into the quiet room but her eyes were still glazed over.

"I hope so," Heidi mumbled ignoring the small psychic. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. He's constantly depressed and he never wants to have any _fun_ like we used to. The little_ brat_ ruined the beginning of my relationship with him when she was a baby and years later she's_ still_ doing it! For all we know the little midget is _dead!_"

"She is _not _dead!" Demetri growled angrily turning to glare at Heidi. The images of her body falling down the cliff came back to me suddenly and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Unfortunately she'd found us three days later, that soon put a stop my giggling.

"Oh-my-god," Renesmee whispered turning the television up and moving closer to the screen. "I can't believe she's really gone. It's so sad, she was so young," she mumbled taking Esme's hand. Emmett turned his attention away from Angel, who seemed to enjoy the attention he gave her, and looked at the television set.

"And in breaking news," the news reporter said softly, her voice full of grief and sadness. "It has been confirmed that our very own Pop Princess Allie Malone was killed last week in Paris. Allie was there shooting her latest movie _Remember Me_. No information has been given on the fire that took the stars life. Hotel representatives declined commenting on allegations of faulty wiring, further investigation is needed. Pictures of Allie's last days in Paris have been released to the tabloids today."

A picture flashed up on the screen of a small girl, no more than eighteen, with long black curly hair and beautiful glowing creamy skin. She was holding hands with a handsome man with wild blond hair and a muscular body. He was cute in that rugged kind of way. They looked good together.

"The unknown man in the picture has been confirmed dead also. At this point it is unknown what the relationship status was between Allie and this mystery man," the reporter continued.

"Oh-my-god! Alice! Carlisle!" Emmett yelled suddenly. "Nessie turn it up," he said as Esme turned to the television, putting her book down.

"One of the pop stars bodyguards, Jack, has told us, 'after the long and drawn out breakup with Ethan Parker just weeks before Allie flew to Paris to begin feeling it is unlikely that the couple were more than just friends.' We were unable to contact Allie's representatives or her family at this time. For any updates on Allie's death make sure you check out . Now please join us as we take on final look at our favorite sweetheart's last moments in the spot light and say goodbye to Allie Malone."

"She's dead," Emmett whispered, falling to his knees in front of Nessie. Angle looked at the television whimpering and howling and Carlisle looked lost and confused.

She can't be dead, I just saw her in concert a few months ago. She signed my CD, we had an entire conversation before she was pulled away by some buff looking man.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked looking at Emmett for answers.

"I . . . I think . . . Jasper's . . . dead!" He sobbed into Esme's lap.

As the slide show of the actress came up on the screen Demetri turned to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes drifted slowly to the screen to see Allie Malone snuggled into the blond man's body and smiling up at him as the sun set behind them. I could see the love in her bright sapphire eyes. She had such familiar eyes but this couldn't be Allie, not our Allie. I've loved Allie Malone's music for years. I would have noticed if it were her when we were talking. I'm sure I would. Wouldn't she have noticed me? She has to remember what I look like, surly. She was young when she was taken but wouldn't she know?

"Allie," Demetri whispered, his body shook as he fell into the seat behind him. I can't describe the tortured look in his eyes. But I could feel it. I could feel his pain as if it were my own. I'd been so close, I could have too brought her back with me when I met her. I just didn't see. I didn't see that it was her.

"That isn't Allie," Heidi said looking between the screen and Demetri. I could see the worry and panic in her eyes. "That _can't_ be Allie, she looks nothing like Allie. Her hair was a darker black and her eyes were _much_ brighter. And she'd be taller than that, both her parents were tall, she wouldn't be such a midget," She said quickly. "And besides Allie is already _dead_," she said firmly. "That isn't her! No way would a half vampire half human even consider becoming famous. It's much too _dangerous_. That is not Allie, Demetri."

I saw her staring intently into his eyes. I watched curiously as her eyes shifted from crimson to black and back again, how strange. Her eyes never left Demetri's as she said firmly, "That is not Allie. Allie is dead. She has been for years."

She seemed so confident and sure that Allie was dead. She's been spouting the same ridiculous line for years now. But how would Heidi know something like that? How would she know if Allie is dead when Demetri and I don't know for sure.

"Heidi for once in your life . . . Shut. The. Fuck._ Up_!" Alice growled from the floor, her small body shaking uncontrollably, her eyes darker than I've ever seen.

But I hate to have to agree with Heidi but she's right. That couldn't be Allie. Why would ha half vampire, half human ever consider become famous? It's much too dangerous. If she were exposed the Romanian coven wouldn't hesitate to kill her. I know they've been hunting her just as long as Demetri and I have been searching for her. If they found out about this, nothing would stop them.

But something still didn't feel right. I watched Demetri from the corner of my eye as he stared into Heidi's unblinking gaze. His face was empty of all emotion, his body frozen solid, and his hands gripping the arms of the chair he'd fallen in as if he were in pain. A shudder ran through his body and he smiled, that cocky smile he flashed to all the ladies before he met Allie. Heidi ran her fingers down his neck before taking his hand, winking at Rosalie, and leading him out the back door. What the hell? Where was she taking him? And how did she do . . . whatever it is she just did!?

"Alice check for Jasper . . ." Carlisle interrupted my thoughts on Demetri with a sudden tense voice.

"I can't see anything!" Alice growled "Oh god. I can't see his future," she sobbed. "I can't find him, I need a phone, _hurry!_" I handed the psychic the phone and sat myself back down next to the half bread; she didn't smell half as good as Allie. "He's not answering his phone, _damn it!_!" She panicked. "He can't be dead," she said firmly. "Jasper is not dead!" she shook her head. "He is _not_ dead, I do _not_ accept that!"

A heart breaking sob broke through her lips as she crumbled to the floor. The family stood in shock, strong emotions playing on each of their faces. Carlisle wrapped his arms around a sobbing Esme, Edward held onto Bella, Renesmee sobbed in Jacobs's arms, and Rosalie smirked.

"Good riddance, we won't have to worry about him coming here and ruining our lives again. He only got what he deserved, what should have been given to him years ago."

There was a loud angry growl from the corner of the room. I saw a blur of color flash past me and Alice launched herself at Rosalie, throwing them both out the back window in a tangle of snarls and growls as she ripped into Rosalie's shoulder.

* * *

_**Allie**_

_**Six weeks later**_

"Okay, keep your eyes closed," Jasper said, placing his cool hands over my eyes. I giggled again and squeezed my eyes shut. "No peeking," he whispered, his cool breath coating the side of my neck and teasing my overly sensitive nerves again.

"Okay okay hurry up!" I said impatiently. I've never been the most patient person and now wasn't any different.

I felt his cool fingers weave through mine. "Just a little further," he said from behind me. His chest pressed hard against my back as he slowly moved me forward. I wasn't afraid of falling with Jasper behind me, he'd keep me safe.

"Stop there. Turn just a little to the right. Yes, like that. Okay. Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. There were new scents here, piquing my interest, increasing my curiosity. Lilies. Smoke. Earl Grey Tea. Sawdust? Something metallic, too. The richness of deep earth, dug up and exposed. I leaned toward the mystery.

Jasper and I have lived in Alaska for eight of the best weeks of my life. I've never loved anywhere as much as I love Alaska. I'm not sure if it's the cold fresh air, the new scents, the array of wild animals, the mountains, the snow, or the fact that I don't have Erin ordering me around but I feel so free and alive here.

Since Jasper and I arrived we've been living with the Denali coven and, while Jasper hunts and finds us a house, I've spent most of my time getting to know the coven. Eleazar and I talked for hours about my gifts and with the help of Kate they've been teaching me how to master my control. Tanya and I spend half our time at the mall organizing a less noticeable wardrobe for me and Carmen has become like the mother I never had. As soon as I met the coven I knew I'd love them but I've missed spending alone time with my cowboy.

"Okay, open your eyes," he whispered against my neck. I took in the cold air around me and slowly opened my eyes.

I stared into the violet dark. There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was the most beautiful, tiny, dark wood cabin I've ever seen.

It belonged here so absolutely that it seemed as if it must have grown from the trees, a natural formation. The tiny house was lit up and sparkled against the snow lightly falling around us. There was a little path of flat stones that led up to the quaint arched wooden door. Tall purple and cream Delphiniums were planted against the house, climbing the thick wooden shingles. Bright red Asiatic Lilies and tall bright blue Monarda were planted in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set bay windows.

"Do you like it?" He asked when I didn't speak. His voice was soft, fitting perfectly with the quiet night wrapping us in its embrace.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Carmen thought this place would be perfect for us, it's been out here for almost a hundred years, rotting away." he murmured. "You don't like it?" his face fell. "We can fix it up differently, of course, if you want. Garrett was all for putting in a few thousand square feet and adding a garage and a second story."

I placed my index finger on his lips. "Shhhh . . ." I managed.

He froze instantly, his eye intently gazing into mine as I took in the house in front of me. I never realized he was going to build a house, or renovate, I suppose. I assumed he'd buy something in the city or in some small town. But this, out here in the open with all the animals around us and the scenic views, it was perfect.

"You built me a house?" I whispered eventually.

"Us," Jasper corrected. "And it's no more than a cabin. I think the word house implies more legroom. I thought you'd prefer something small for now, while it's just the two of us."

"It's beautiful," I whispered and turned to face him. "Oh Jazzy, thank you! I love it."

"You're welcome darlin'," he whispered pulling me close to his body. His head lowered slowly as his arms engulfed me into his cool embrace. And for the first time since we've been together his soft cool lips moved against mine. The coolness of his mouth pressing hard against the heat of my mouth felt exquisite. His taste was like nothing I've ever had before, a sweetness mixed with the spicy cinnamon and a dash of brown sugar made him perfect. His cool tongue gently, slowly, slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him, pressing my body further into his, and wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue slowly stroked mine, leading me into his mouth to taste him, and then pushing me back to dominate over me as his soft tongue teasingly ran over my teeth. He gently bit my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth before his tongue was on mine again, stroking me like I was his new pet.

My back was unexpectedly pressed against the wall, his body pressing hard against mine. I could feel every muscle in his body tense and harden against me. But when I felt his hands move slowly down the sides of my body I was suddenly very aware of his fingers gripping my hips. The desire and arousal was swirling around us like a whirl wind on a calm day. My sudden need for him was like nothing I've ever felt before. Sparks of electricity were shooting through my body. The urgency I felt to take him and make this man mine was powerful and slowly over taking my body as his cold tingling lips moved down my neck. I felt his cold fingers move under my shirt, to feel my hot skin against his, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. The unexpected feel of his fingers was warming me and cooling me in places I never knew needed to be teased. His lips moved back to mine, his tongue gently pulling mine back into his mouth as he slowly caressed my tongue with his.

Just as Jasper growled softly, the slight vibration in his chest pushing into my body, four dogs came charging out of the house and Oliver followed them. I giggled against Jasper's lips as Max head butted him and pulled on his pant leg.

_Come on, play with me_ Max whined swatting Jasper with his paws.

"He wants to play," I whispered. Jasper rolled his eyes and quickly lifted me in his arms, bridal style, before I realized what he was doing. My entire body was still tingling with the sensation his lips left on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Every new bride should be carried over the threshold of her new home," he said smiling smugly. He was enjoying this whole marriage thing a lot more than I was. I still couldn't believe Jack married us and according to Jasper _and_ Eleazar everything was legal. Jack had signed our signatures to the documents, I couldn't believe it.

"We are not married," I grumbled. I'm not the type of girl that's sat around planning her wedding since I was a little girl, I was much too busy for that, but I don't like having the option taken away from me. I always knew I wanted a small intimate wedding and now I can't have that.

"We could always get a divorce," Jasper said softly kissing my neck. The delightful sensation I felt when his lips moved over mine was back in full force over my body while his lips moved against my throat. My arms tightened around his neck and I felt his arousal deepen almost taking over my body completely. I felt Jasper's breathing increase as my heart beat heavily in my chest.

"No," I said much too quickly. I may not like having my options taken from me but I can't say I don't enjoy being married to Jasper. He smirked and lightly kissed my nose.

"Welcome home Mrs. Whitlock," he whispered stepping into the house.

"I could get used to that," I mumbled leaning my head against his shoulder. A soft sigh left my lips as visions of our future passed through my mind. Yes, I could get used to being Mrs. Whitlock.

"Get used to what sweetheart?"

"Mrs. Whitlock, Allie Whitlock, Mrs. Allie Whitlock, Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Jasper Malone. That last one has a nice ring to it," I giggled. Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"I think I prefer Mrs. Allie Whitlock," he smiled.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before he turned me back to our beautiful new home. It was outstandingly beautiful. The floor was a rich, smooth, dark chocolate brown and the low ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some places, light cream in others. The beehive fireplace held the last of a slow flickering fire.

All the rooms were fully furnished in antique style pieces dating back hundreds of years. There was a large, built in, bookshelf on the far full, filled with hundreds of books. It reminded me of movies set in Italy. The different time periods of furniture seemed to fit together perfectly. There were a few paintings. Priceless originals, no doubt, but they seemed to belong here too.

The beautiful kitchen was fully stocked and open, bright, and airy. There were appliances I'd never seen before, and some I'd only dreamed about using.

He carried me down the narrow hallway with tiny arches in the ceilings, like it was our own miniature castle.

"The office," he said indicating to the room as we passed by. "And then there's the master bedroom," he whispered, sending chills all over my body. He opened the only door at the end of a small hallway and we stepped into a large bedroom that seemed too big to fit the tiny cabin. My eyes moved to the huge canopy four poster bed as Jasper drifted slowly towards it and placed me down. Everything was perfect.

The walls were painted a pretty cream and the carpet was white and looked to be soft under my toes. The far wall to my right was entirely made of glass and the view of the forest and mountains was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I could see deer grazing in our backyard. There were French doors leading out to the open space that would become our backyard.

Looking around the room I noticed the candles mounted on the walls, the large fireplace at the end of our large bed, and the little furniture that was in the room had an antique French feel to it.

There were four doors in the bedroom. Two intricately designed doors led to the large walk in closet that was fit for a Princess and fully stocked, thanks to Tanya and Kate. There were built in shelves, draws, and an entire wall for my shoes, just like Carrie Bradshaw's closet in Sex in the City the movie. I loved it.

The next door took me into the large bathroom with marble floors, two bright white sinks, a shower big enough for two with six shower heads all facing different directions. The shower had a stone half wall instead of a shower door and was completely open. There was a large sunken jetted claw foot bathtub in the middle of the room. Candles surrounded the tub and there were even built in speakers for the CD player. The walls were painted the same cream as the bedroom and like the bedroom the accents, towels, bathmats, and accessories were gold. There were French doors leading out to a deck with a Jacuzzi and the view of the mountains was outstanding.

The final door led me into another large bedroom made to look like the jungle. There were real houseplants dotted around the room, plants that Oliver could snack on, fake trees for him to swing from, ropes to swing on, ladders for him to climb, hammocks, a tire swing hanging from the roof that he would love, assorted slides and things to climb on, and all sorts of new toys for him to play with.

The room was decorated to look like the forests or jungles where he'd be if he wasn't with me. The walls were painted green and had murals of trees, plants, and other critters you may find in his natural habitat. The floor was dark green carpet to look like grass.

At the other end of the room were five beds. On the wall silver name plates indicated which bed belonged to which dog. Each of the dogs had a different bed. Max had a race car bed, Duchess had her princess pink plush bed, Wallace's bed was shaped like a large double cheese burger, Bears bed was small and snuggly but shaped like a circus tent, and Oliver had bunk beds that he could swing off of whenever he liked.

_Whoa _Max thought with big bright eyes _I think I'm going to like him, I wonder where he keeps my biscuits. I could go for a good biscuit right about now. _I giggled and turned back to the room.

There was a small closet for their clothes and toys and even a television set, games machines, and a small desk with art supplies for when Oliver gets board of his new jungle gym. A small built in bookshelf and entertainment unit held Oliver's books, games, machines, and extra pencils.

"This was supposed to be a nursery, but we can't have children. I thought they might need their own room instead," Jasper whispered wrapping me in his cool embrace. Chills ran down my spine the moment he moved closer to me. His hard body pressed into mine sent me into over drive and I could feel the desire swirling around us getting heavier and heavier with each passing day.

"This is amazing," I whispered while the dogs made themselves at home and Oliver tested out his new tire swing. I turned around in Jasper's arms and softly kissed his lips. "You did all of this?" I asked pulling away from him before I did something I wasn't ready for yet. My fingers lightly brushed through his untamable hair and he smiled shyly.

"Yes," I could almost feel his unease.

"You're astounding," I whispered feeling the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. I could hardly contain my happiness. "There is _nothing_ in the world that you could have given me that would be more wonderful than what you did here. Not only did you give me a beautiful home but you built Oliver his dream room. You took the time to think of them and that is incredible. Thank you," it truly did mean more to me than anything I've ever been given, not just the house, but this one room. He took the time to think of my babies and nobody else has ever done that for me.

"You're welcome," he said lightly kissing my lips. I smiled and turned back around, staying in his arms, to watch Oliver play.

'_Weeee! This is cool mom! Have you seen it!? Have you? Look at this! I dunno what it is but its cooooool!' _He thought swinging from one of the hammocks.

'_He's gonna sleep tonight,' _Wesley said admiring Jasper's work. '_I'll admit he is handy with a toolbox but I still don't trust him.' _He growled softly, glaring at Jasper.

'_You may not trust him but I do,'_ Duchess said rubbing her head against Jasper's leg.

"What are they saying?" Jasper asked me. His fingers gently ran through Duchess's long golden fur and she nuzzled her head into his leg happily.

"Well, Oliver isn't sure what to do with the hammocks, Wesley thinks your good with a toolbox but still doesn't trust you, Max wants to know where we keep the dog biscuits, and bear is . . ." I trailed off listening for Bear but I couldn't hear him. My eyes quickly searched the room until I came to his bed. He was curled up in the circus tent bed, fast asleep. "Bear is very happy with his bed," I whispered, he's always been the quietly cuddly one. "And Duchess says she doesn't care if Wesley doesn't trust you she does, she also likes the feel of your cold fingers running through her warm fur." Jasper chuckled and tightened his arm around my waist but kept petting Duchess's head and scratching behind her ears. I sighed softly and resumed watching the animals make themselves at home.

I hadn't noticed the framed pictures of me and my animals lining the walls and all of Oliver's baseball caps hung from hooks over his bed, he had quite the collection. But as much as I loved the room and loved what Jasper did for me, in that moment the only thing that came to mind was Angel and Demon. They would have loved Alaska and having their own room. I can still, to this day, hear Demon calling to me but it's impossible they're both dead. It's just my mind playing tricks on me again.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jasper asked pulling me out of the room and to the bed, holding me close to his body.

"Nothing," I mumbled "Everything is so beautiful," I said as a few tears slid down my cheeks. "You're an amazing man, I'm so very lucky to have you," I said nuzzling into his chest.

"I know you miss them sweetheart," he said softly. How did he know that's what I was thinking? "I can't imagine what you're feeling, I can't even feel half of your grief, but I promise over time it will get better."

"Maybe Erin was right," I whispered. "Maybe I should just forget about them and move on with my life." It would be easier than forever feeling this guilt and sorrow I've been holding onto for so long.

"No," Jasper said firmly. He gently lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. "They are a part of who you are, you love them deeply and I believe you always will but I think you need to find a way to remember them and hold them in your heart when you're feeling upset and miss them." A sudden idea sparked in my mind.

"Can I take you some place?" I asked wiping my eyes. "It might be dangers and we'd be risking exposure," I said quickly looking into the future. I couldn't see any signs of Erin or Felix. For the past five weeks I've been looking for them but they haven't popped up anywhere.

"Where ever you want to go sweetheart," Jasper said standing up. I quickly told the animal where we were going and wrapped my arms around Jasper, teleporting us to Italy.

"Where are we, gorgeous?" Jasper asked when we'd arrived.

"Italy," I smiled. "This was our house. I don't remember much about my first three years but I remember this house. We spent weekends and holidays here together. It was just the two of us and we'd laugh and play in the pool out back or take a drive out to the beach to watch the sun setting."

I watched as Jasper looked around the small living room. Everything was just as I remembered it. My high chair was still in the kitchen, my sippy cup lying in the sink, and one of my books was thrown across the floor. Toys were scattered everywhere.

My eyes closed as I tried, hopelessly, to reach for him with my mind. But like the thousands of times I've tried in the past he wasn't there. There was no hint of him, no trace of his mind, nothing to hold onto. He was gone.

"That's where Demon and Angel slept. They'd always come with us, no matter where we went or how long we were gone for. They never left my side," I said pulling Jasper into my old bedroom. "I never had a crib, I slept in Demetri's arms most of the time. It was easier, I was horribly afraid for the dark." My eyes quickly searched the room for what I was looking for "OH!" I quickly moved towards the white dresser and picking up a picture frame. "That's Demon," I whispered pointing to the gray and white wolf with the outstanding ice blue eyes. "And Angel," my fingers lightly ran over her brilliant white fur, remembering the feel of it, the softness against my fingers as a few tears trickled down my cheeks. I felt my heart breaking for them all over again. Maybe this was a bad idea. I hadn't realized it would hurt so much. I haven't been here in years.

I'd recorded a song not too long ago, the Christopher Robin song, our song. I never told Erin about it but I'd secretly hopped Demetri would hear my message and meet me here but he never came. I checked back day after day until Erin figured out what I was doing and told me it was no use. I think that's the day I gave up hope. After all this time it's just unrealistic to think he's still out there looking for me, it's hopeless.

"They're beautiful," Jasper said lightly brushing the tears away from my cheeks. I nodded and moved towards the dresser, opening the top draw, and finding the photo album I was looking for. I sat down on the bed Demetri and I shared for the first three years of my life and motioned for Jasper to join me. "That's Demetri and me," I said point to the first photo. He looked so happy looking down at me nestled into his body. I can still remember the feel of his skin against mine, the firm gentleness of his touch and his sweet berry and honey scent. I remember his soft gentle voice whispering sweet words to me as I slowly fell asleep every night, promises that would no longer be kept, I love you's that he would never speak again. I longed to hear him whispered into my ear just once more and tell me how much he loves me. He doesn't even need to tell me that, I just need to hear his voice.

Jasper and I went through the large photo album reminiscing for hours. I lay snuggled up to his body remembering the times I would sleep nestled into Demetri's body, holding onto his fingers and sucking on my thumb.

I never expected the emotions I felt to be so strong. After years of suppressing the hurt and loss I suppose it's only natural to start the grieving process over again but I didn't expect it to hurt _so_ much. I hadn't expected the pain to come back tenfold what is was yesterday.

"It's my fault," I whispered as the tears slid faster down my cheeks "The day he was killed I had a vision. My _first_ vision was of Demetri dying," I sobbed into Jasper's shirt. If I had just told him he'd still be here. If I had been able to understand like I _should_ have, I could have warned him we were going to be attacked. "I didn't tell him and I should have," I cried. "I should have warned him, why didn't he see it? He reads minds like I do, why didn't he see my vision? It's all my fault I should have told him," I sobbed clinging onto Jasper's shirt. I felt the pain rocking through my body as he tried, hopelessly, to sooth me but nothing was going to work. It was my fault. "I'm so _sorry_ . . . I should . . . _have _. . ."

"Shhhh . . . this is not your fault," Jasper cooed. "You were just a child, you didn't know what was going to happen."

"Yes I did," I argued "I _saw _his death," his arms wrapped tighter around me as I shook against him, feeling the cool smoothness of his body wrapping protectively around me and holding me closer to him.

"Shhh . . . it's okay," he whispered against my neck.

"I want to go home . . . Please, Jazzy." I whispered picking up the few items that were surrounding me and snuggled back into Jasper's body.

When we arrived in our new house the animals were all fast asleep. Jasper set down all the items I'd brought back and slowly undressed me as my body lay limp on the bed. The pain and constant heartbreak that I've felt my entire life spun around me as Jasper pulled my aching body into bed with him. I instantly curled myself around his body and I clung to the hoodie that still smelt like Demetri. And for the first time in years I cried myself to sleep, clinging to the man I love.


	8. What Hurts the Most

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go but I'm doin' it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret but I know if I could do it over. I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken." _

_~ Rascal Flatts_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: What Hurts the Most **

_**Emmett**_

_**Three week later**_

I had him right where I wanted him, his ass was mine. The blue Ford GT swerved to the left, the red Viper to the right, trying to separate themselves from me. It wasn't going to work, I had both of them and they knew it. I pulled out in front of the red Lamborghini and floored it, speeding down the open highway the wind in my hair and the sun in my eyes. I hugged each curve at the bend and dodged the cars trying to block my kill. They all worked for the big man. I'd get him soon enough. Just as I swerved to the right to take out the Viper a pair of legs came into my view.

"I can't _stand_ these damn games!" Rosalie hissed throwing my new PlayStation X100 across the room, ultimately smashing the small black consol into thousands of tiny pieces.

"_Rosalie_!" Esme hissed looking at the mess on her newly vacuumed rug. "Clean this mess up, right now!"

"What the _hell!_?" I roared trying hard not to let the years of anger and annoyance spill out of my mouth like I wanted. I don't think I could take another fight. "That was _New_!" I hissed glaring down at my wife's smug smile. That was the third PlayStation she'd thrown across the room in as many days!

"And _now_ it's broken," she sneered smiling happily at me. I've _never_ hit a woman, I've never even _thought_ about hurting my wife, until recently. I wanted to rip her head off her god damn shoulders and throw it down the god damn chimney, hoping to whatever god would listen that it was _lit _at the bottom! "Now you can pay attention to _me!_" she squealed excitedly, "I've let you have your fun for long _enough_ Emmett," she chided "I've let you get away with seeing other women behind my back because I knew you'd come home to me when your little fantasy was played out. Now I'm _telling_ you, It's _over_, dump the trash you've been fuckin', and let me take care of my monkey man," she purred running her hands down my chest. Usually it would turn me on. Her fingers running down my muscles, that small sexy smile, and the purr that always leaves her lips, but not today. Today she crossed a line.

"What the hell are you _on_ woman?" I asked confused. "_I _haven't been having an affair! _I_ haven't _ever_ looked at another woman. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about and right now I want _nothing_ to do with you!" I hissed pushing her away from me. She fell against the chair and growled angrily. I was used to her growl, all she does is growl lately.

We've been married for centuries and until recently, the last ninety years or so, things had been wonderful. Rosalie's always been hard to handle, judgmental, narcissistic, and at times a downright bitch, but I loved her despite her short comings. Despite everything I loved her for the gentleness of her soul and her sweet loving nature, the light loving touches, the beauty that is Rosalie inside and out. But I just don't see those things anymore. She's become something I can't even recognize as my loving wife.

Despite what she says I've never looked at another woman much less had a relationship with one. I didn't need to. I had the most beautiful woman on my arm and she loved me for me, which is more than I can say for some people.

To most humans and many vampires I'm intimidating or just fun loving Emmett. I'm the one that likes to play video games and laughs at his own jokes. I've never been considered the smart one in the family. I like to have a good fight and horse around. But there's so much more to me than that, so much more than nobody ever sees.

I know I'm doing the right thing. I just don't know where it's going to take me. Where do you go when you realize you simply don't love the one person that's stood by you for centuries, saved your life, and shared countless memories with you, your angel? I just don't know anymore.

Rosalie jumped across the room crouching in front of me, teeth bared, hissing and snarling like a wild animal. Alice, Carlisle, and Edward came into the room quickly, followed by the rest of the family just as I'd made my decision. The little pixie must have seen it.

"Rosalie I want a divorce," I said pulling the papers out of my back pocket and handing them to her. "I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore and deep down inside you know _you_ don't love me either. I've signed everything, I just need your signature and I'll be gone. I need to get away for a while and think. It'll give you time also," I said, and like a coward, before she could speak or lunge at me, I was gone.

* * *

_**Demetri**_

_Several hours later_

The memory keeps coming back to me in small fragments. Her hands running all over my body, her teeth grazing my neck and her bare breasts pushing against my chest are the clearest things I can remember. I could feel her fingers all over my body as if she were right here, straddling my hips again. The memory is shadowy but as time passes it comes back to me in small increments of what I did.

I don't remember how I got to the small apartment or why I was there. I don't remember anything but somehow I must have blacked out or fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning with no memory of what I did, what she did to me, what I did to her, what _we_ did.

The scent of human blood still lingers in my nostrils after all this time. The taste still rests heavily on my tongue but I don't remember who she was, who we killed. I suppose it doesn't matter I've killed before. But it does matter at the same time. I've never felt so out of control before, so lost and confused. Why can't I remember?

"Baby come inside," Heidi purred from behind me. Her arms gently ran over my back to dangle from my shoulders. Her lips moving slowly against my neck as her breasts pressed against my shoulder blades. She was trying to turn me on and a part of me was aroused. I could certainly feel the tightening in my pants. But something felt wrong. Heidi shouldn't be able to turn me on. I don't like Heidi. Yes, she's beautiful and has a magnificent body but I don't want her . . . I want . . . someone . . . something . . . I just don't remember.

I have a clear picture of the sweet little girl in my arms in my mind but for the life of me I can't remember who she is. What does she mean to me? Where is she now? The memory is so clear in my mind, her big sapphire eyes staring into mine. It's almost like she's begging me to remember her but I simply can't. Who is she? Where is she?

"Excuse me," the small voice from behind me ran clearly through the cold crisp morning air. I turned to see Renesmee smiling sheepishly at me and the werewolf that never leaves her side glaring at Heidi. "Demetri, could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Demetri's busy," Heidi snarled causing Jacob to growl angrily and pull Renesmee behind him. "Over protective much?" She muttered turning her back on the werewolf. She thought I'd protect her if he attacked. I would, I just don't know why. I feel things for Heidi I don't think I've ever felt for anyone else. My heart almost beats when I'm next to her. When she touches me or those secret shared looks, I feel alive and whole suddenly. The past few nights that we've spent together have meant more to me than anything else in my dull pathetic life.

Renesmee nodded once and turned back to the house. I saw her small sad smile and I couldn't help but wonder where I've seen that smile, it looked so familiar. Her big doe eyes looked disappointed as she walked slowly away from me.

"Renesmee," I called pulling out of Heidi's arms and going back into the Cullen's house. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say no to her. Those big eyes, the sad pouty smile, it was so familiar to me, like I'd seen it somewhere before. "I'm not busy," I assured her, hoping whatever she wanted would help me remember whatever it is I've forgotten. What did Heidi do to me? "What's up kiddo?" Renesmee smiled and her big eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I thought maybe you'd like to get to know your mate," she said softly. My mate? I don't have a mate. "I have all of her CDs, all of her movies, every magazine she's ever been in, countless pictures, tour DVDs, all the shows she's ever guest stared in and the small reality series that documented her life for about two years, I think," Nessie giggled softly and took my hand in hers, dragging me towards the living room. Whatever she was about to show me couldn't be of my mate. I don't have a mate. I never have, Aro forbid it.

"Nessie I don't have a mate," I said as she indicated for me to sit on the large white couch beside Jane. I watched as Alice began setting up the CD player and the television. Jane turned to look at me with oddly confused eyes.

"Yes you do," the small half breed said looking at me questioningly. I could see the curiosity in her eyes burning into mine. Who is she talking about? What mate? I haven't mated with anyone.

"Demetri, she might, _possibly_, be dead but you still have a mate," Jane said firmly. "Besides I don't think she's dead. I think they faked her death for some reason. She would have had to "die" eventually anyway. She couldn't go on being famous forever, the Romanians wouldn't allow that, the humans would get too suspicious. I'm just not sure why now, it's so sudden and she has that big tour coming up." she sighed softly and shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"Who the _hell _are you talking about?" I asked. I was even more confused now than ten minutes ago. Who's going on tour? What tour? And what do the Romanians have to do with a human?

"Allie," Alice said handing me a magazine with a small girl on the cover. Her naked back was facing me, her head turned to look over her shoulder, and her long curly, midnight, black hair spilled down her back stopping just above the butterfly tattoo peeking out of her hip hugging tight jeans. She was leaning against a guitar and smiling innocently at the camera. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Those big sapphire eyes were looking, unseeing, into my own eyes. Her bottom beautiful pink, pouty, full lip was between her razor sharp teeth, tugging on it slightly.

And as if someone had opened a door the memories came flooding back to me.

My Allie.

My sweet little angel had been taken from me years ago. I remembered everything suddenly. Every touch, every breath she took, ever look, every giggle, every moment I held her in my arms while she slept, it all came rushing back to me. I especially remembered what Heidi did to me.

I turned, slowly, to look at her watching me nervously. My deathly stare could have burnt holes into her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed at the woman who tried to take my Allie from me, my memories, the only thing I have left of her.

"I didn't do anything baby," she said firmly as Demon came into the house and sat down beside me. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said glaring at Demon who put his paw on my knee. It's the first physical contact I've had with him since Allie was taken. I wasn't sure what he was doing but Heidi was cowering into the chair she sat in.

"Uh . . . what's going on?" Alice asked. I could see her eyes glazing over as she searched the future for possible trouble. The visions passed through my mind and she continued to flip through everything but nothing was coming.

"Nothing," I said calmly. I'd deal with Heidi later, "It's nothing that can't wait." I'd need more information before I attempted to understand what's going on. All I know now is, she did _something _to me but I will not let it happen again.

"Okay," Renesmee said breaking the tension that was beginning to fill the quiet house. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," I chuckled feeling slightly excited to get to know who Allie is in a way I haven't before. "I'm good." I assured her.

"Me too," Jane said practically jumping out of her seat.

"Okay, so I'm like her _biggest_ fan. Alice and I saw her in concert at least fifteen times, we even met her once," she said showing me a photo Allie had autographed for Renesmee.

"What was she like?" I asked running my thumb over Allie's softly glowing cheek. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She looks so fragile and tiny. If she was any pain I can't imagine what it's doing to her. I can hardly move without her close to me, I have no idea what it's doing to her, what it's done. But then, she was so young when she was taken, perhaps she doesn't remember me.

"Sweet," Renesmee said with a big smile, "kind and caring. She took the time to take pictures with us and talk with us for a while, it was amazing! She wasn't like other stars all rush rush rush. She ignored her bodyguards telling her it was time to go and their attempts to pull her away from us." She handed me a photo album filled with pictures of Allie, Renesmee, Alice and even Emmett. "He's a big fan too," she said quietly. "He's been to more of her concerts than we have. He used to meet her backstage and they'd talk for hours."

"Tell me about her," I asked looking at the pictures in my hands. I couldn't believe she was famous, I always knew she'd be talented. Heidi was right though, it's far too dangerous but I doubt that would ever stop her. In all honesty I don't think I would have stopped her if it was what she wanted. How could I? I gave her everything she'd ever asked for and more.

"Umm . . . she recorded her first album when she was five, it was Christmas album. She said in an interview . . ." Alice handed Nessie a magazine with the beautiful girl on the cover smiling that dazzling brilliant smile of hers. She was stood beside a huge Christmas tree decorated in red ornaments. There were dogs all around her and a monkey playing on the floor with a train set. "Ah, it says that her favorite time of year is Christmas. She says that because her parents were killed when she was just a baby she spends her Christmas's helping the less fortunate and she donated a lot of her money to various charities during the holiday season and throughout the year. It also says that even though she works most Christmas's she always sends her band, dancers, road crew, and her tour crew home for Christmas so they can be with their families even though she can't be with hers."

"She doesn't have a family?" I asked.

"I don't know," Nessie frowned. "There have been rumors that she was adopted by her manager, Erin Winters, but she never spoke of parents or siblings or anything like that. She avoids those questions."

"She worked a lot," Alice said quietly. "She would have been twenty-six this year and she has twenty three albums out, twice as many movies if not more, countless tours, tour DVDs, awards for everything, magazine covers, interviews, music videos, you name it she's probably done it. Nessie has quiet the collection of Allie merchandise," she laughed lightly and handed me another magazine.

I could still see the pain in Alice's eyes. Like me, she doesn't believe Allie and Jasper are dead. At least I'm trying to believe that. But if they have no future, Alice can't see them, what hope do I have?

I looked down at the magazine in my hands. Allie was on the cover wearing a long silk purple dress that fell to the floor. Her hair spilled around her shoulders but unlike the last photograph where she was smiling and happy in this one she seemed lost and upset, tired. I could see the bruises beginning to form under her eyes. She was so skinny.

"She's beautiful," Jane whispered leaning her head against my arm. I could feel the emotion in her voice, the sadness and longing for her little Allie to come home. I felt it too.

"Yes she is," I said just as quietly. If I could cry I knew there would be tears streaming, shamelessly, down my cheeks. She was stunningly beautiful. The most beautiful little thing I've ever seen. She gave off a sense of vulnerability and delicacy that she'd always had as a baby.

"Just like her mother," Jane giggled.

Never in my wildest daydreams had I imagined her to be so beautiful. I knew she'd be gorgeous but I never thought just how _beautiful_ she'd be to me and how much I'd want to feel her in my arms once I saw her again.

The pain I felt just looking at her was like nothing I've ever felt before. She was there on the cover of a magazine staring at me but not seeing me as I needed her to.

"Umm . . . she had a blog . . . a video blog that she updated every week. It was like a diary, I guess. It shows the real her, would you like to see it?" Nessie asked twirling her hair and looking worried I'd say no. I wouldn't be able to ever say no. I needed to see her, to hear her voice for the first time.

"I would love that," I said taking Jane's hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. We'd be each other's rock for the next couple of hours. I couldn't do this without her. I can't even describe what I was feeling in that moment. I was about to see my Allie, hear her voice, and get my first glimpse of who she grew into.

Just as my thoughts were beginning to turn sour, maybe I'm not ready for this, maybe the pain would finally break me, the television flashed and there she was smiling happily at the camera. Her long black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her eyes seemed tired but relaxed. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and curled into an Eeyore plush blanket.

"This is her last entry from about a week ago," Alice said as she pressed a few buttons and I heard Allie take a deep breath.

"Hey!" she smiled softly and bent to pick up a small white dog. Angel's ears perked up and she tilted her head at the screen. I wonder if she can see what's happening. "Say hi Bear," she said waving his paw at the screen. Demon seemed to be paying close attention to the television, his ears were perked up and his tale wagged slightly. He hasn't wagged his tale in years. "He says hi, trust me," she giggled softly as if she knew something nobody else would, maybe she does. "_Well_, let me tell you, it has been a_ long_ week. I am exhausted. We're still in Paris shooting Remember me, it's gonna be great! You should all go see it, I'll update soon and give you the release dates and all that good stuff," she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "It's really late here," she whispered, "3:04 in the morning and everyone's in bed. I should be sleeping but I'm too wired to sleep. The exhaustion will take over soon, hopefully I'll be able to turn the computer off first," she giggled and the dog in her lap yapped softly. "We have to be quiet because Oliver's in bed. The poor little guys exhausted. I feel so terrible for him, he's so small and tiny. I've been looking into getting him in a z – o – o" She spelled the word like the animal, I'm assuming, would understand what she said. What kind of animal does she have that needs a zoo?

"She has a baby Chimpanzee," Nessie said holding up a picture of Allie with the chimp clinging to her body.

"The z – o – o won't take him though. He's been hand raised since he was born. He depends on me like he would his mother. The keepers said if we were to be parted now it might have horrible side effect like aggressiveness, bad temper, physically lashing out at someone. I can't imagine my little Oliver doing something like that. As soon as we get back to the states I'm going to renovate my house to be Chimp friendly," she giggled and yawned again. "It won't be the same as living in the jungle but I'll try and make it perfect for him. That's all I can do right?" she shook her head gently. "Why would you ever buy a wild animal? Oliver was dumped in my lap and although I'd be lost without him and I love him like he's my own child, he doesn't belong with me. He's meant to live with other chimpanzees in his natural habitat. I suppose all I can do is make his life as perfect and normal as I can. But I think it would be better for him to have chimp friends. He gets a long great with Max, Bear, Wallace, and Duchess but he thinks he's a dog not a chimp. I caught him drinking out of a dog bowl the other night," she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"She looks so tired" Jane said squeezing my hand and leaning her head on my arm. "Unhealthy too. She's too skinny, you can almost see her bones and look at those shadows under her eyes! Are they not feeding her?" she growled angrily.

"Alright you crazy fans, I love you, I appreciate you in every way, and I miss you all terribly. We'll be back home soon enough, promise. From my cold empty hotel room in Paris I bid you farewell my friends. Goodnight, sleep tight, hugs and kisses!" She yawned reached for something on her desk and looked back at the camera quickly "And if you're listening, as always, I love you and I miss you my Pooh Bear. Goodnight."

And then the screen went blank and I was frozen in my seat. It's been years since I heard her call me Pooh Bear and it still to this day made me feel loved. Just those two words sent a rush of heat through my body. She'd spoken directly to me as if she hoped I'd be watching her.

"Do you know who Pooh Bear is?" Alice asked watching me as I stared at the blank screen. "She always ends her blog posts like that, telling this Pooh Bear that she loves and misses him. She's been asked in numerous interviews who Pooh Bear is but she never gives a name."

"Demetri is Allie's Pooh Bear," Jane whispered. "She called him Pooh Bear because she loved Winnie the Pooh when she was a little girl. He'd always sing the Christopher Robin song every night before she'd fall asleep, it was adorable. She wouldn't sleep until he sang to her and kissed her cheeks and then her tiny nose."

"_OHMYGOD!!!!!"_ Renesmee screamed suddenly and began frantically searching through a bunch of CD's pulling one out and putting it into the CD player. "Ohmygod . . . she recorded a song not too long ago, it's just her and her guitar . . . well listen you'll see." She pressed play and Allie's soft musical voice came out of the speakers.

"This one is for my Pooh Bear, if you're out there, I love you and I miss you terribly. Come home to me soon," she whispered and took a deep, shaky, breath before she began to play.

Christopher Robin and I walked along  
under branches lit up by the moon.  
Posing our questions to owl and Eeyore  
as our days disappeared all too soon.  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood.

So, help me if you can I've got to get  
back to the house at Pooh corner by one.  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done,  
count all the bees in the hive,  
chase all the clouds from the sky.  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do,  
got a honey jar stuck on his nose.  
He came to me asking help and advice  
and from here no one knows where he goes.  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there,  
how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

So, help me if you can I've got to get  
back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done,  
count all the bees in the hive,  
chase all the clouds from the sky .  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh,  
back to the days of Christopher Robin,  
back to the ways of Pooh.

Her soft voice was like nothing I've ever heard before. She sounded amazing, soft and sweet, just like she is. But I could hear the emotion in her voice, the sadness and the heartbreak was thick as she sang our song. It broke my heart to hear her so upset.

"Meet ya at the house Pooh Bear," she whispered before the CD turned itself off.

"I never understood that last line but maybe it has something to do with you," Nessie said with a big hopeful smile.

"How did we not see this?" Jane muttered. "I've been a huge fan of her work for years," I've heard Jane singing along to her songs but I never put two and two together. I never saw her pictures and I don't read any of those magazines or watch movies anymore. I had a little girl to look for, I didn't have time to sit and watch movies.

I couldn't believe it. After all this time she was right under my nose and I didn't see it. Had I known, I could have found her easily. How did I not see it?

My body sat numb beside Jane as she mumbled something to Renesmee. I could no longer feel the pain I'd felt since she was taken, the heartbreak and sorrow I felt for my Allie. I've done nothing but think about her for so long I never gave the pain time to truly sink in until I lost her connection. Between feeling the pain and feeling nothing, now, I'd chosen nothing. I just can't stand it any longer. It hurts to even breathe without her.

"It's not like you still have that small crap shack," Heidi snarled, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't realize she'd been sat there this whole time. She was sat in the love seat filing her nails as usual.

"Is she talking about your house? The house you used to take her too during your weekends off?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"I don't remember selling the house when we went through everything," Jane said turning to me suddenly. "Did we?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts. We hadn't sold the house, it was in Allie's name incase anything like this ever happened. I wanted to make sure she had at least a little money to her name.

"Of course he did," Heidi hissed. "Why would we _ever _keep a dump like that?"

"_We_ didn't," I snapped. "It's Allie's house, Allie must have kept it, although how she remembers I put it in her name is beyond me. I don't think I ever told her that. She was too young to understand at the time," I said shaking my head slightly.

"Well, if she's like me, half human half vampire, she remembers everything from the day she was born to the day she lost you. Unless she's _not_ like me," Nessie said softly. I'd never told anyone, not even Jane, what Allie truly is. There was no need after she was kidnapped. Jane assumed she was half vampire half human. I suppose in a way she is. She just happens to have a little fairy blood mixed with the human. Her mother was half human half fairy. "She is a little like you. She's half vampire, quarter human and quarter fairy. Her blood is stronger than yours and unlike a vampire she would mate like a fairy. They have more than one mate at a time. Her mother for instance had six mates and then she slept with Aro," I clarified shocking Jane, oddly Heidi didn't seem shocked. I wasn't worried about that right now.

Heidi has been acting strange lately. For the past few weeks I've been watching her and listening into her thoughts. She's been keeping them closely guarded when she's around me. But I'm not sure why, she doesn't know I can read minds, nobody knows that. It's like she's hiding something from me. She knows things I haven't told her and I'm not sure how, yet. If it has anything to do with Allie, if she _knows _where she is and hasn't told me, I _won't _hesitate in killing her.

"That's cool!" Nessie said with a big smile. "Can she like fly and stuff? Does she have wings? Ohmygosh does she have those cute little pointy ears?" she squealed.

"I don't know," I said with a small smile. I wish I knew. "I don't think she has enough fairy inside of her to fly or change her shape. She had regular human ears when she was taken from me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked quietly looking hurt and upset. "Don't you trust me? After everything we've been though you _don't _trust me? Why? I would never do anything to hurt you or Allie," she said. Unlike the usual Jane I had come to know and love she wasn't angry with me, she was hurt I didn't trust her enough to tell her about Allie.

"I didn't trust anyone back then," I said turning to face her. "Of course I trust you _now,_ it's other people I don't trust," I whispered quietly. The room could hear me but it didn't matter right now. I _did_ trust Jane. I don't think I would have survived the last twenty-five years without her.

Angel placed her paw on my knee suddenly and barked looking out at Demon who had gone back to pacing back and forth grumbling and growling to himself in the front yard.

"Allie's very good with animals. She's always rescuing them and taking them into her home or adopting them. She gives millions of dollars to animal charities across the world, even underfunded zoos," Nessie said looking at Demon. "Remember how she said if Oliver were to be put in a zoo he'd become aggressive and lash out at people because he's away from his mother?" I nodded "Maybe that's what's happened to Demon. Allie was close with Demon and Angel wasn't she?" I nodded again. It would make sense. He's been like this since she left. If she's really dead, really gone, I don't know what Demon will do. I don't know what I would do if she were really gone. I can't imagine a world without my sweet little Allie.

"I. Will. Kill. _Him_!" Rosalie suddenly screamed. There was a crash from upstairs and someone growled angrily.

"Rosalie Hale you pick that up right this minute!" Esme hissed as the sound of marble hitting marble echoed from upstairs.

"Oh god," Alice mumbled rolling her eyes just as Rosalie flew down the stairs and landed on her feet in a crouch, hissing and snarling at the empty stairway.

"_You!_" She hissed moving towards Alice. "Why didn't you see this!?"

"I did," she said casually.

"Then why didn't you tell me so I could stop him!"

"One, you pissed me off and it's never wise to piss off a psychic. Two, you're really starting to get on my nerves and your acting like a bitch. Three, you hurt Jasper, you're the reason he isn't here with us right now where he should be. And Four, I agree with Emmett. He deserves more than the pain you're putting him through. You stopped loving him a long time ago Rosalie and as soon as you admit that the better this will be for you. I don't see him coming home anytime soon and I'm not telling you where he is so either back off . . ."

"Or I'll break you in half." The sudden hiss from the back door made Nessie jump, moving closer to Jacob and holding his hand tightly. I turned to see a large vampire, about Emmett's size, walk into the house and bend down in front of Alice, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing it. "Hello my love," he whispered lightly brushing her cheek and kissing her lips.

"I've missed you," Alice said standing up and glaring at Rosalie.

"Oh Benjamin," Carlisle said coming into the living room. "I'm so glad your home!" He said as Alice and this Benjamin sat next to Nessie and Jacob. His large arm wrapped around Alice's small frame, engulfing her, and he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"It's great to be home," he said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh, forgive me," Alice said smiling shyly "Benny this is Demetri, Jane, and Heidi. They came to visit and asked for our help in finding Demetri's mate, Allie Malone. This is Benny, my boyfriend."

"Ah, yes I've read the articles about her recently. I can't say I'm much of a fan of her work but she seems like an alright girl," he said with a friendly smile.

"Do I know you?" I asked looking him over. He had short brown hair, lots of muscles, broad shoulders, golden eyes, and a goofy smile. He could have been Emmett's twin. "Have we met?" He looked so familiar. Where have I seen him before?

"I don't think so, I wasn't too fond of the Volturi when they were in power."

"You're a Romanian follower," Jane said nodding her head.

"No . . . I've recently done some work for them but I do not agree with their approach with law breakers or their tactics in finding the Volturi Princess." His eyes cut up to me. Suddenly he was very serious "They're looking for her," he said firmly. "For now they believe she's dead because of the reports but I've been asked to keep an eye out for her. I'm expected to return her to them if and when I find her."

"You will _not _harm her," I snarled shifting in my seat. Jane held me back, for now. If he touches one hair on her pretty little head I'll do more than kill him.

"I never intended too, Demetri," he assured me. "Just because I'm 'in' with the Romanians doesn't mean I'm going to do as they ask. I simply wish to be on her guard when she comes into power. I pledge my loyalties to her, Alice, and Carlisle's coven." Alice smiled lovingly up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Why would you _ever_ do that?" Heidi hissed. "She's never going to be in power anyway so why waste your time?"

"I believe our world is in need of a new leader. I believe Allie will gather the most powerful vampires and her coven will be feared tenfold what the Volturi was," he said with more passion than I ever heard Jane, Felix, Heidi, or myself speak of the Volturi.

"Oh _please_!" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Our world is fine the way it is. We don't _need_ a new leader. I for one am glad the Volturi are gone. We don't need them to _dictate_ to us."

"Have you not seen what's happened to our world since the Romanians took over? Vampires are running loose, exposing themselves, turning others to create arms and dominating specific sections of the world and the Romanians are sitting back not doing _anything_. The only thing they're worried about is finding the Princess," Benjamin said fiercely. "I've believed for some time that she will be the leader we need. She is smart, more powerful than you can imagine Rosalie, but most of all she has a _heart_. She will not unremorsefully kill others, humans, or add vampires to a _collection_ like her father did." He paused for a moment and sighed. "I knew her mother a long time ago. She was a magnificent woman, a lot like Allie. She asked I guard her daughter with my life. I and a few others, all different creatures, promised we'd do just that. Allie will one day bring our worlds together. We will no longer have anarchy in our world, creatures from across the seas will fall to their knees when she speaks and pledge their loyalties to her as I have done. She will bring the supernatural world, vampires, werewolves, shape shifts, fairies, pixies, all of us together in an alliance. I believe there will be peace throughout our worlds . . . as soon as we find her."

"He's very passionate," Alice said smiling up at him. I'd say that was an understatement, I thought looking at Jane who rolled her eyes.

"So how do we find her?" I turned to the door to see Felix smiling at me with a glint of something I didn't recognize in his eyes.


	9. Broken Doll

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." _

_~ Bella Swan (New Moon. Pg. 93)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Broken Doll **

_**Allie**_

_***November***_

_**

* * *

**_

_***December***_

_**

* * *

**_

_***January***_

_**

* * *

**_

_***February***_

For twenty-six years I've wondered how long I could stand the pain of losing him. I'd always hoped someday, years from now, if the pain would just decrease to the point where I could bear it, I would be able to look back on the three years I spent with him as the best of my life. And, if it were possible that the pain would ever soften enough to allow me to do that, I was sure that I would feel grateful for as much time as I was given with him.

But still, as I sit here looking out at the beauty just beyond my backyard, the glowing red sun rising in the distance, the light snow falling around me, the cold breeze brushing my skin, and the dazzling mountains glowing against the early morning sunrise, the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a big hole has been punched through my chest. The undeniable ache I feel is like nothing I've ever experienced.

I'd decided, in the beginning when I was old enough to comprehend what I truly felt, I was not allowed to think of him. That was always something I tried to be very strict about. Of course I slipped, often. But as I aged I got better, and so the pain was something I could avoid for days at a time, weeks if I was busy enough. The tradeoff was the never-ending numbness.

Between pain and nothing, I'd chosen nothing.

I suppose that's how Erin manipulated me for years. I was so numb dating Ethan wasn't difficult for me. His attempts to rape me night after night did little to faze me. Of course, he never actually raped me, for which I'm glad in the long run. He couldn't get far enough to stick his half a baby carrot sized penis inside of me. He had trouble keeping it up long enough before he'd cum and collapse on top of me asking if it was good for me. Still, I didn't care.

Felix was worse. He left the physical scars on my body. I can still feel his teeth biting into my flesh every night, constantly draining me, taking what was meant for Demetri and Jasper _only_. But even then, there was no pain. _Nothing_ hurt more than losing my Pooh Bear.

When I finally gave up and gave into the pain nothing matter to me anymore. I didn't _care_. I let the numbness wash over me and keep me in its embrace. As long as I couldn't feel anything, I could fake it for the world.

And I did. For years I faked it. Each smile was a lie, each giggle or toss of my hair, each baby faced picture, each innocent flirt, everything was a lie. Except for my music. When Erin allowed me to write my own songs they were about Demetri. When I sang a love song, I sang as if he were standing in front of me holding my body against him and I sang it with as much love and passion and _need _as I could muster at the time.

It wasn't long before the lies became truths. Everyone began to believe I was the innocent big eyed beauty the press made me out to be. Still, I wouldn't think of him. I _couldn't_. The pain has always been excruciating. And the nightmares that followed were worse. To this day I still wake up screaming and crying for him. It's gotten worse lately. It's like I can't get hold of myself and shake myself out of the dream. It's all becoming a reality. I can't tell the lies from the dreams and the dreams from the truths.

But as much as I struggled not to think of him, I did not struggle to _forget_. I worried, late in the night, when the exhaustion of sleep deprivation and a full tour schedule broke down my defenses, that it was all slipping away. That my mind was a sieve, and I would someday not be able to remember the precise color of his eyes, the feel of his cool skin, or the texture of his voice. I couldn't _think_ of them, but I had to _remember_ them.

And then, as if the wind changed one calm quiet day, he was gone. I could no longer _feel_ his presence. I couldn't touch his mind, or sense him anywhere in the world. He was gone. Like someone had erased his entire past from my view, blocking me out and holding his entire life hostage.

I tried for hours, days and weeks, to look into his past. To _see _him in my mind again and _see_ our past together but . . . he was gone. I couldn't reach his past. I couldn't look into it and feel it as if it was my own and that _terrified_ me.

Love, life, meaning . . . gone.

I'd always believed he was still alive, nothing could _ever _hurt my Demetri. He was too strong for that, too powerful. I thought that there was only one thing I had to believe to be able to live through each day, I had to know that he existed. That was all. Everything else I could endure. So long as he existed. _But he didn't._ He was _gone_. Lost to me in a sea of memories, and visions, and past lives that I could no longer access.

Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk.

Then . . . I met Jasper and the ache softened ever so slightly. I found I could breathe easier. And in the instant that I heard his voice, everything was very clear. Like my head had suddenly surfaced out of some dark pool. I was more aware of everything . . . sight, sound, the feel of the cold Paris air that I hadn't noticed was blowing sharply against my face, the new scents filling the air were wonderful. Everything was coming at me in a rush I could barely keep the smile off my face. The smile, I hadn't smiled like that in _years._

When I met my cowboy he turned my world upside down, changing my life completely. He took away parts of the bad and gave me a reason to smile, a reason to live my life again.

I don't feel like the pain has weakened over time, rather that I've grown strong enough to bear it. Strong enough to hold myself together for this beautiful man now in my life, for my mate.

The pain is far from gone, far from over, but I_ feel_. I'm not just _numb_ anymore. He makes me feel something more, something better. He is the sun in the never ending darkness I've been living.

"What are you doing out here, sweetheart?" His soft musical voice wrapped round me, just a sweet caress against my body in the early morning. His big hands moved up my back slowly as his soft lips kissed down my throat. His lips moved, barley touching, my skin. His teeth lightly grazing across my neck, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he stood behind me, looking down at the journal in my lap but never reading a single word I'd just written.

"I was just writing," I murmured as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. A new day. A happier day. "It helps," I whispered. "I've always kept a journal."

"Me too." His cold breath against my neck sent a shiver down my shine as his arms tightened around me. "It's freezing out here, come inside and I'll warm you up," he whispered against my ear. I giggled softly and rolled my eyes.

"You know you're temperature is just as cold as the temperature out here, right?" I asked wondering if he'd lost his mind.

"Yes, but I have lips," he said lightly kissing my neck again. "And a tongue," he murmured licking up the side of my throat, sending goose bumps all over my body. "I have fingers," he hummed trailing his fingers across my shoulders and gently massaging them, relaxing my entire body. "And I have a nice big . . ."

"Don't even go there," I interrupted trying not to laugh at his attempt to get me into bed. He'd been trying for weeks and I hadn't budged an inch. But in truth, I was enjoying watching him try, maybe a little too much.

"Do you think you're up to the task of satisfying our little Allie?" I heard Tanya's voice in the distance as Kate bounded down the garden and jumped onto the deck smiling happily at me. She threw her arms around my neck and quickly pecked my cheek.

"Good morning!" she sang happily. Her pale blond hair shining against the early morning sun rise.

"Happy are we?" Jasper asked moving to sit beside me on the porch swing and taking my hand in his.

"It's a beautiful morning Jasper," Kate said firmly. "You should be happy!"

"I am happy," he smiled lightly kissing my cheek.

"Ya'll are weird early in the mornin'," I muttered more to myself then them. "What's with all the happiness suddenly?"

"Oh nothing," Kate giggled as Tanya and Carmen approached and hugged both Jasper and I.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling today?" Carmen asked taking my hand and pulling me into the house with her.

For the past four months I've been worrying her silly. I guess I let the emotions get the better of me. For a while I was more like a zombie than anything else. I'd eat, drink, and sleep in Jasper's arms. If I wasn't sleeping I was crying. The only thing I could feel was the horrible pain coursing through my body constantly.

That is, until I woke up this morning. Something changed in me. Something _feels _different, I can't explain it. I just feel it.

"I'm better," I answered helping her make breakfast. "I'm sorry I worried you. I know I haven't been very responsive for a while but I think that's about to change," I said smiling happily as I cracked a few eggs in the large glass bowl and whisked them together with some fresh cream and grated cheese.

"I'm glad your back," Tanya said from behind me. "I missed my shopping buddy."

"And I missed my . . ."

"Don't even attempt it," I said pulling my shield up to stop Kate from zapping me with a blast of electricity. She'd enjoyed our training sessions before I became zombie Allie. "I look forward to kicking your butt again but _not_ while I'm cooking," I said firmly.

"Please, don't electrocute my mate," I heard Jasper's soft voice as he came into the house and a sudden vision hit me, knocking me off my feet with the sharp pain rushing though my head. I heard my scream echo through the room as the dark pictures passed my mind. I fell backwards, into something cold and hard, before the pain took over my body, spreading through my limbs and torturing me as the horrible images flashed before my eyes.

Glimpse of big dogs were running towards the house, attacking the Denali coven and killing Jasper. I watched helplessly as they pulled him part and burnt his body. The blazing purple and bright blue flames rose in the air creating a slight haze over my vision.

"_NO!_" I screamed, my eyes snapping open, my body lying limp on our bed. "Jasper," I cried reaching out for him. His arms engulfed my body and I clung to him trying to pull him as close as I could. My shield automatically lifted to surround us in a bubble of blue.

"It's okay, I'm here, everything's okay," he cooed tightening his grip on my body. "Baby you need to tell me what happened," he said gently pulling me to look at him. I noticed Eleazar and Garrett, Kate's mate, were standing with the rest of the coven looking at me with a worried confused expression.

"I had a vision," I sobbed into his shirt. I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't lose him, not now, not again. I don't think I'd survive if I lost Jasper as well as Demetri.

"You're visions are never painful," he whispered looking into my eyes with a small frown. "What did you see?"

"Very big dogs, like dogs on steroids big, _horse _sized dogs, and they were attacking us. I saw them . . . I saw . . . them . . . killing _you_," I whimpered against him.

"Its okay," Jasper whispered. "We won't let anything like that happen. Nobody is going to die and I am not going to leave you, _ever_," he lightly kissed my cheek and my shield dropped to the point where people could surround us. I'd keep my shield surrounding Jasper for the rest of eternity if I had to. I _will not _let anything happen to him.

"Did you see when the attack would be?" Tanya asked sounding worried as she sat beside me and took my hand in hers. _I just love the way her warm skin feels against mine, _she thought with a soft smile.

"No, there was still snow on the ground and a new storm rolling in. I couldn't see the mountains in the distance. The sun was setting, I think . . . twilight maybe."

"Soon," Carmen said looking to Eleazar as he nodded in agreement. "There's a new storming coming in tonight."

"Tonight? No, that isn't enough time to prepare," I could feel the panic easily taking over my body. I don't even know what it is we're up against. It can't be tonight. How are we supposed to fight with that small window?

"It'll be alright," Jasper said softly stroking my cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about it's _you!_ I can command animals, you can't! I saw them killing you Jazzy. I _cannot_ lose you too." Bear, Wallace and Max all barked at that and Duchess nodded her head in agreement. Oliver was still enjoying his tire swing. He'd swung a little too hard last week and Jasper had to install a new one and a new window. I couldn't help but laugh at his face as he landed on the snow covered lawn below the window. He was stunned he'd swung that hard. I'm just glad he wasn't hurt.

"Do you think it would work on werewolves?" Garrett asked looking from me to Eleazar. Werewolves? Did he just say werewolves?

"I'm sorry . . . did you just say _werewolves_? Like the half man half wolf that drools a lot and is killed with silver bullets?" I asked with wide eyes. "That isn't anything like what I saw in my vision. These were really big dogs."

"No, no what Allie saw were most likely shape shifters," Eleazar said. "The real werewolf is the only natural enemy of a vampire. They hunt our kind and kill us. The Quileute pack in La Push are shape shifters, not true werewolves as Allie described. The Volturi, cause and a group of vampires, hunted and killed most of the true, rise of the full moon, werewolves in Europe hundreds of years ago but some still live to this day."

"What's the Volturi?" I asked. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I'm sure I've heard it before. "My uncle Caius?" I asked confused. Why would he hurt these animals?

"You don't know who the Volturi are?" Jasper asked looking stunned. "I always assumed because you knew Demetri you knew about the Volturi coven, _his_ coven."

"No, I mean, I knew there was a coven and an attack. I remember the night very well. Demetri was hunting that night, he told Angel and Demon to stay with me until he returned. I was attacked and they fought the vampires and saved my life. But the memory goes fuzzy after that. The only other vampires I've met are Felix and Erin and they never mentioned any Volturi."

"Strange," Eleazar murmured. "Felix was a Volturi guard and very close with your Demetri. I assumed he would have told you about it."

"We can discuss this over breakfast, Allie must be starving after a long morning," Carmen said pulling me out of Jasper's arms and down the stairs to our beautiful kitchen. She sat me down at the light oak breakfast table and went about her cooking while everyone else piled into the room and made themselves comfortable.

"So Felix knew Demetri?" I asked very confused. If he knew Demetri why didn't I know that? Why didn't he ever tell me? And how the hell did he block his mind from me for all these years?

"Yes, they were like brothers," Jasper said sitting beside me and pulling me into his lap. My head rested on his shoulder as his fingers lightly trailed up and down my thigh. "They went on missions together, fought together; they were very loyal to their masters and their coven."

"Masters?"

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus," Tanya said softly taking my hand in hers again. "The Volturi were the closest thing our world had to Royalty. They invoked the laws. If someone were to break those laws . . . well you don't irritate the Volturi unless you wanted to die . . . or whatever it is we do."

"Vampires have laws?" I asked. Why would a vampire need laws?

"Only a few," Jasper muttered. "Since the fall of the Volturi the Romanians have taken over but it seems they're less regimented in their diplomacy than what our world is used to. They're not even trying to keep our world safe from human exposure."

"Allie," Eleazar took my only free hand in his and I turned my attention to him with curious eyes. "Child, who was your father?" He asked with bright eyes.

"His name is Aro," I said trying to look into his mind but Jaspers hold on me was blocking me out of Eleazars thoughts.

"Oh dear heavens!" Carmen said dropping the frying pan she'd been holding. The scrambled eggs went all over the floor. It just isn't the day for eggs in this house, I thought as Max, Bear, and Wallace began cleaning up the mess.

"She can't be . . ." Tanya trailed off looking at me with wide eyes as if I'd grown three more heads suddenly.

"It's impossible," Jasper muttered tightening his arms around me. "Felix wouldn't have hurt her if she was Aro's biological daughter . . . the . . . The Princess."

Princess? Who's the Princess?

"It's impossible, she can't be," Carmen interrupted.

"Look at her Carmen, don't you see the resemblance?" Kate asked softly.

"Who's the Princess?" I asked looking at Jasper as his eyes studied mine. "What Princess?"

"You really don't know do you?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea what any of you are talking about! I haven't seen my father since I was three!" I said feeling very frustrated suddenly.

"Oh dear," Carmen said softly. "She wouldn't know, how could she?"

"What don't I know?" I asked looking into Jasper eyes, almost begging him to explain it.

"Sweetheart, your father was killed the night you were taken," he said softly.

"He's dead?" I frowned. Why didn't Felix tell me about any of this? Why would he keep it from me?

"Yes, but before Aro died to ensure your right to his throne he pronounced you Princess of Volterra. You're meant to rule over the Vampire world in place of the Volturi." I couldn't help the sudden laugh that escaped my lips. That was truly the funniest thing I've heard in weeks. Me . . . a Princess, how funny is that!?

"_Right_," I nodded "You guys been slippin' something into your mornin' blood?" I asked still giggling. "Seriously, who's the Princess?"

"You are," Kate said looking into my eyes. "Some people have said that you'd bring the supernatural worlds together, finally creating an alliance between everyone. It's said that _you're_ supposed to be the most powerful creature in the world and _highly _protected because of it. The Romanians have been hunting you for _years_."

That would explain all the attacks. But if this were all true why didn't Felix just let them kill me? It would have saved him a lot of trouble, just getting rid of me could have been easier for him. Then again he did hurt me, and he was addicted to my blood, but if he knew who I am why would he do that?

"I can't be a Princess," I said firmly. "I struggle being just Allie!" I could feel myself beginning to panic as a rush of calm washed over me and my body snuggled into Jasper. "I can't be a Princess. I don't _want _to rule the vampire world. I have trouble deciding what to have for breakfast! What kind of Princess would I make if I can't make that simple decision?"

"It's in your blood," Garrett said. "You'd make a great leader; God knows we need someone to bring order to this mayhem the Romanians have created." He scoffed.

"But I don't want to be a Princess," I said softly. My head nuzzled into Jasper's neck and my eyes closed. "I've been famous all my life. I've done the whole power, everyone knowing my name, being stuck doing something I don't want. I want to live my life with Jasper and have a wedding and a family. I don't want to live in a castle and kill people."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want sweetheart," Jasper said as Carmen put a plate of food in front of me and kissed the top of my head.

"Perhaps we should focus on the main problem before discussing Allie's future as leader of our world," Carmen said lightly as she handed me a fork. "I believe we have werewolves on the horizon." She winked at me before going back into the kitchen.

"Yes, good idea," I agreed with a small smile. "So how do you get rid of a werewolf without causing it any harm?"

"Sweetheart, we might have to kill the werewolves." Jasper said softly. No, they couldn't kill the wolves. What if they had families and children? They're animals, I _cannot_ hurt an animal.

"We might have to fight them, Allie" Garret said with a slight excited twinkle in his eyes. "You wouldn't want one of them to hurt one of us would you, or . . . _Jasper_."

"No," I admitted biting into my sausage. "But I can't kill an animal either," I shook my head. "I'm sorry; I just can't kill something that might possibly just want to talk to us, someone that's basically _human,_ if I understand correctly."

"I agree with Allie," Eleazar said suddenly. "We shouldn't plan on going to war with these creatures. If we can talk to them, reason with them, perhaps figure out what they want with us, we can come to some sort of an arrangement." I nodded waiting for the big 'but' I could feel coming. "_But _if they attack or try and harm one of us, we fight."

"Alright," I agreed, "I can live with that."

"Will you be able to shield us?" Kate asked, all business now. I could see her going over fighting strategies in her head. With me being the strongest, power wise, she was going to use my full arsenal.

I bit my lip nervously. "I _think_ so. I've never tried to shield more than two people for long periods of time. I don't know how long it would last and I've never used two different gifts at the same time."

"We need to train," Kate said firmly. "We're going to have to practice and . . ."

"Wait . . . Wait . . . Wait," Jasper said frowning and glaring at Kate. "Ya'll seem to be under the impression Allie will be coming with us. She is _not_ fighting. This is too dangerous; I _won't _allow her to be hurt," he said firmly.

"Jazzy, that's very sweet," I said lightly kissing his cheek and wiggling closer to him. "But how do you expect to talk to werewolves and hear them respond if I don't come with you? They're animals and I read minds . . . you kinda need me," I said softly.

"I'll call Edward and ask him to come down; he can be here in a few hours," he said with a slight tension in his voice I'd never heard.

"You can't put this Edward in danger and risk our new family's lives. What if this ends badly and he gets killed?"

"What if this ends badly and _you_ get killed," he asked "You are my priority, I will _not_ risk your life," I could see this wasn't going to end well. We've never argued before, we disagree all the time, but we _never_ argue.

"We'll give you both a minute," Carmen said pulling Tanya and Kate out of the kitchen with Eleazar and Garret following along behind them.

I turned back to look at Jasper's scowl. My hands ran through his soft wavy hair as my lips lightly pressed against his and I moved so I was straddling his waist, my body pressed firmly into his.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled softly. I could feel the slight vibrations in his chest rumbling through his body and into mine. I wiggled on top of him and leaned closer to his chest, my eyes glaring playfully into his. I've never been threatening, I can't pull it off. "Now what?" He asked smirking at me.

"Now, you're not going anywhere any time soon," I growled playfully, not having the slightest clue what I was doing. "And since you're not going anywhere, you have no choice but to listen to me."

"Oh really?" he grinned wickedly.

"Mmm," I gently ran my hands down his hard muscular chest, feeling his body quiver beneath my touch. Over the last three months we've grown closer and gotten to know each other. If I was attracted to him before we met, I was astounded by him now. We spent hours talking about his past and all he had endured in his lifetime. I was mesmerized by him. He'd lived such a long life and rise above so much to become the man he is today. I admired that, admired him. I wanted him. I needed him. I had never wanted, _needed_, someone so much. With that Southern drawl that made my panties wet, the Texan swagger that he still pulled off perfect after four centuries, the mischievous grin, and his warm honey golden eyes that darkened when he was aroused and lightened when he was feeling playful, made me melt deep down to my center.

"What are you gonna do now you have me here Princess?" He whispered against my ear, gently nipping my earlobe. I felt the sudden burst of lust run through my body. My breathing deepened as I fed him my own wave of desire. I could feel the tightening in his pants as he pressed his body into mine and growled softly.

In one swift movement I was on my back, on the table, and Jasper's soft full lips were pressed firmly against mine. His hands ran down the side of my body, pulling my hips closer to him, my legs wrapped around his waist, while his tongue dove into my mouth in a demanding, dominating, desperate way. My hands found their way into his hair and my fingers ran through his silky waves again.

"Allie," he moaned softly. His lips moved down my neck to kiss the pulse point at the base of my throat before he gently kissed the scar on my collarbone. "I can't lose you," he whispered holding onto my body. "I feel what the loss of Demetri is doing to you, it's likeI lost him too and I can't lose _you_. I won't survive it." I could feel the emotion in his voice pouring into my body and my grip on him tightened.

"I'm _not_ going anywhere," I said firmly pulling his face up to look into my eyes. "Help me train with Kate and Eleazar. You can't do this without me. Either we go together or we don't go at all. You jump I jump, Jack." I smiled softly and kissed his lips lightly.

"I lo . . ." my finger quickly moved to his lips, stopping him from telling me he loves me.

"Not yet. Tell me tonight when we get home and our family is safe again," he nodded once and kissed my forehead.

"Alright darlin', lets teach you how to fight a werewolf," he said pulling me up from the table. My body instantly pressed into his and he growled softly as I pulled away from him.

"All in good time cowboy, all in good time," I giggled running out the patio doors with Jasper on my heels. I do enjoy teasing him. "Alright! I'm ready!" I said pulling Kate into the yard with me. "What's first?" I asked taking a deep breath and centering myself.

"Pull up your shield," Kate said nodding her head once. I did as she asked and felt a slight push against the blue bubble wrapped around me as she tried to penetrate it. "Okay, now try and expand it to . . . where is Jasper?" She asked looking up onto the porch where he was standing with Eleazar and Garrett. "Come down here, I need your help," she demanded. Jasper chuckled and was standing by my side in an instant. "Okay, now expand your shield to include Jasper," she said firmly. I, again, did as she asked and pulled Jasper close to my body. I suddenly felt the need to be closer to him, to touch him and feel his cool skin on mine again. "Okay well done! Now obviously I can't touch you," she said putting her hand up to the blue bubble but never touching it. She'd fly across the yard and get electrocuted if she did.

"Have you done this before?" Jasper asked wearily. "Do you _actually_ know what you're doing Kate?"

"Of course I do!" she snarled. "I helped Bella strengthen her shield when Renesmee was born and we had trouble with the Volturi." That caught me off guard. What trouble?

"Who? What trouble?" I asked looking up at Jaspers worried eyes.

"Renesmee is Edward, Jasper's brother, and Bella's biological daughter. She's half human half vampire. The Volturi thought she was an immortal child because our sister, Irina, told them she'd seen her in the forest with a werewolf. Things went sour and the Volturi came to Forks to destroy the child." That's horrible.

"That's _horrible_, why would they ever want to harm an innocent little child?" I asked feeling oddly confused again. How could they do something like that?

"You see, creating an immortal child is illegal," Jasper said. "You can understand if a two year old, who doesn't know right from wrong and can't control itself, is created as a vampire . . . well it would be a killing machine . . . . I'll tell you about it later." Jasper chuckled watching Kate tap her foot impatiently. "Go ahead Kate."

"Okay, thank you, now . . . Garrett!" she yelled suddenly. "I'm going to need a guinea pig if I can't actually touch you. I'm going to shock Garrett, a very low voltage, and I want you to try and stretch your shield to stop me." I nodded in understanding and watched as Kate prepared herself. "Obviously I don't need to touch Garrett to shock him anymore so I'll warn you beforehand."

"Alright," I agreed focusing on Garrett's worried expression.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Uh huh," I murmured nervously.

"You can do this," Jasper said giving me a small boost of confidences. I nodded my head.

We worked for hours with only sporadic success. I was trying with all my strength to figure out how to push my internal shield outside of my own brain to protect more than two people at a time. It was just so hard. There was nothing to get a hold of, nothing solid to work with. I felt like I was wrestling to stretch an invisible rubber band, a band that would change from concrete tangibility to insubstantial smoke at any random moment.

"I _can't _do this," I said feeling very frustrated. "Maybe it doesn't work like other shields. Maybe I can't protect more than two people."

"You're powerful little one," Eleazar said in a reassuring tone. They'd all enjoyed watching poor Garrett get zapped countless times. "I feel it, you just have to focus," I sighed hopelessly.

It was killing me to see Garrett suffer over and over again. I tried as hard as I could to push my shield around all three of us; every now and then I would get it, and then it would slip away again.

Kate nodded to me again, I closed my eyes, pushing at the already formed shield around my body, willing it to wrap around Garrett's body and keep him safe.

"That one barley hurt!" he said excitedly. "Great job!" He praised.

"You're doing great sweetheart," Jasper whispered lightly kissing my lips. I took a deep breath, trying to grasp exactly what I'd done right. What had I done differently that time? I tested the elastic band, struggling to force it to remain solid as I stretched it away from me.

"Again," I growled as I pushed, my hand tightly squeezing Jaspers as the blue bubble wrapped around Garrett for just a few seconds.

"You did it!" As soon as he spoke the elastic band snapped back into place almost knocking me off my feet.

"You're doing a wonderful job sweetheart," Carmen praised. "Kate tell her how well she's doing," she said pushing Kate forward slightly.

"Well , I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure of it. She's just lacking incentive," she said almost glaring at Garrett. "Why don't you put your shield down and take a small break." She had a slight smirk playing on her lips. She was singing in her head suddenly and her immediate future was going crazy.

"What are you hiding?" I asked dropping my shield.

"Jasper could you assist me for a moment?" Tanya asked going into the house. He lightly kissed my cheek and darted into the house.

"Okay let's keep going. Shield Garrett while I zap Eleazar and Carmen." I nodded and pulled my shield up around Garrett. "Okay," she said as Tanya and Jasper came out of the house smiling happily. Kate looked between me and Jasper, growled playfully and slowly moved towards him. "You need a little more incentive," she smiled playfully.

I stared at her in disbelief, my lips automatically curly back from my teeth. Surly she didn't think she was going to electrocute my _husband_ did she? How could she even think to do something like that!

I heard the murmurs from our family surrounding me as Kate moved slowly, like a predator that's found her pray, towards Jasper's frozen body.

"Kate," I snarled angrily.

"What?" She said innocently, never taking her eyes away from Jasper. "You think you can stop me?" I watched in horror as her fingers ran up Jasper's chest, I could see the sudden pain in his eyes, and my body froze.

"No," I growled angrily, pushing the power out of my body with more force than I've used before. I was so furious my vision took on a strange reddish tint. I felt the power surge through my body and explode out of me like a cannon being fired.

Before I could realize what was happening Kate was flying across the field withering in pain, screaming and clutching her head. The blue bubble of my shield was surrounding Jasper and the rest of the family, keeping them safely away from Kate's zap. But Kate was still screaming on the floor.

"Oh god! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I said trying to make it stop. She slumped on the ground, her breathing heavily, and her eyes darker than I've ever seen. "Sorry," I said biting my lip nervously while Jasper took me into his arms.

"That was _amazing_!" Kate said as Garrett helped her up. "Well done! I'm _so_ proud of you!" Kate praised. "Please don't ever do it again."

"Don't worry, I won't"

"It might come in handy with the werewolves," Garrett said looking to Eleazar who nodded in agreement.

"Fascinating," he breathed looking at me with awed eyes. "You have a gift like Jane," he said with a big smile.

"I don't know about that . . . I only ever remember using it once." I said softly, remembering the day Heidi was flirting with _my_ Pooh Bear.

The sudden shock I felt running through my body was undeniable. I had forgotten not only about my Pooh Bear but a gift I possess. A very powerful, very deadly, gift.

"Sweetheart," Jasper turned me to face him, pulling my chin up so I would look into his eyes "What is it?"

"I forgot." If I forgot this one piece of information about him what else could I have forgotten?

"Forgot what?" Carmen asked pulling me to sit beside her on the porch swing. "Tell us about it, talking helps," she said with a loving smile.

"It was the last day we were all together. I remember it was raining and the crashing thunder was booming above the castle, I _hate _the thunder. Demetri was reading one of my Pooh Bear books to me while I drank my lunch, I was feeding Angel and Demon my carrot sticks when Demetri wasn't looking" I giggle softly. "I remember standing on an ottoman so I could look out at the flowers Demetri and I had planted a few days earlier. I fell backwards . . . something . . ." I closed my eyes going back over the day in my head. "There was a man in walking across the grounds, I'd never seen him before and he made me jump. He turned to look at me and smirked . . . it was _Ethan_!"What was Ethan doing at the Volturi before Demetri was killed? How had I not seen this before?

"Didn't you say Ethan is human?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, as far as I know he is. But he was there, watching me. Anyway, I fell backwards, startled by the man, and Demetri caught me. That's when I had the vision of his death. When I came out of the vision I watched Heidi wrap her arms around Demetri, growling softly and flirting with him. It really pissed me off. I blinked and she flew across the room and I giggled. I thought my little gifts were hilarious. Heidi had another thought, she growled and stalked back into the room yelling at me, the next thing I know she's convulsing on the floor and screaming in pain."

"How did you make it stop?" Eleazar asked.

"I didn't, Demetri picked me up. Whenever he touched me all the voices in my head would go away and I wasn't able to use any of my gifts. Just like with Jasper."

"Fascinating," he breathed.

"That was the first day I spoke," I said curling into Jasper.

"What did you say?"

"Mine," I smiled "My Pooh Bear."

"Oh that is adorable!" Tanya and Kate said together as I tried to keep the tears away.

"Heidi was furious though. You could almost see the anger rolling off her body. It was worse when Demetri told her he wasn't going to punish me . . ." I trailed off trying to remember what she'd said. I don't know why it was important but I felt a slight tug in that direction. There was a tightening in my stomach like my gut was trying to tell me something. I've always listened to my instincts.

"What is it?" Jasper asked tightening his grip on my waist.

"Heidi said something like . . . _enjoy it while she's here because you'll be sorry when she's gone," _I said seeing it all clearly in my mind. "She was so _angry_, I was taking him away from her," I said slowly as I tried to make my brain work faster, connecting the pieces together in my mind. "I remember the vision I had just a few minutes before Demetri had to leave to patrol the city, Heidi went _out." _I can't believe I forgot that vision. "She told Jane she was going _hunting_ to blow off some steam. She would have passed _Ethan_ on her way out!" How had I missed this? I went through each second thousands of times after I lost him. How did I forget her leaving?

"What are you saying baby?" Jasper asked with concerned eyes.

"Heidi's still alive," Kate said softly biting her lip. _What if she didn't really go out? What if she . . . just wanted to get rid of you? _

"My thoughts exactly," I said softly.


	10. This May Hurt Just a Little

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was not in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: This may hurt just a little **

_**Demetri **_

Felix's hand came down on the kitchen table suddenly, almost breaking it in half. "We _need_ to find her!" He growled angrily. "Sitting around talking about strategy and planning for_ day's_ isn't going to help her! We need to find her _now!_" He said pushing out of his seat and pacing the length of the kitchen. "Before the _Romanians_ do!" He added quickly.

For the two weeks I've watched Felix like a hawk. Showing up out of know where and being over eager to find Allie after years away from his so called _family_ just doesn't sit right with me. Where has he been all this time? What has he been doing? And most importantly why is he so eager to find her?

I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward nodded quickly. He's the only one that knows I read minds and it's only because he possesses the same gift.

"We need to plan," Edward said in a calm relaxed voice, I could see he was anything but calm and relaxed. His hand gripped Bella's as she tried to keep him in his place. I watched as Felix tensed, his body coiled slightly like he was preparing for an attack.

"Why?" He snarled "We're _vampires_ with a psychic and the best tracker in the world on our side, we _hunt _her!"

"It's not that simple Felix," Jane murmured watching Renesmee from the corner of her eye. The small girl has shied away from Felix since his abrupt arrival; the wolf is even more on edge. "Demetri lost the thread to Allie's mind. He can't track her and Alice can't see her future for some reason."

"Well that's easy enough her damn shield is probably up," he scoffed continuing his pacing." He didn't seem to realize we'd hear him. '_I shouldn't have told her to keep the damn thing up. I never thought she'd get away from me so easily. Damn fuckin Whitlock, I'll kill him when I find them. I knew this would happen, I warned her countless times but does she listen to me? No! She just goes ahead and does whatever she damn well pleases and then we lose the little Princess and I'm supposed to find her!'_

"What shield?" Bella asked a small frown placed on her forehead. "We weren't aware she had a shield protecting her."

'_He knows where she is Edward_,' I thought.

'_No, listen to him Demetri. If he knew he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't need our help. From the sounds of it Jasper helped her escape and they're together. She'll be safe with him. but I'm a little concerned about the reason she's running from Felix?'_

"How did _you _know about her shield, Felix?" Jane asked looking at me with wide eyes. He didn't seem aware that he's made a big mistake. He continued pacing waving Jane off with a flick of his hand.

'_Fuck it I shouldn't have said that! Demetri will be on to me now, thinking I have his precious little mate. Damn girl is more trouble than she's worth, I should have killed her when I had the chance. But God that blood of hers was amazing. I've never tasted anything like it, sweet, and yet, there was an edge of something I've never had before . . . could be the Fairy in her I suppose. Whatever it was I need more of it, my body is craving the blood inside of her. I need it. I have to get it in me!'_

Before anyone could move or speak another sentence I was out of my seat and pinning the vampire I called my _brother_ for the past eight hundred years to the far wall. I felt the anger boiling inside of me, stronger than I've ever felt before. I knew in an instant my eyes were black as midnight, my breathing deepened, and my grip on his neck tightened.

"Where is she?" I snarled, pulling him off the wall and pushing him harder against it again. I heard Esme's hiss when the wall cracked but nobody spoke. They were all shocked at my sudden movement. "I will kill you," I hissed, my eyes never leaving his glowing crimson eyes. I took a deep breath, trying, with no hope, to calm down. He knew where she was, he's seen her! He's tasted her blood! "You've tasted her blood. If you've left one scar on her body I will not hesitate to rip out your _teeth_!" His eyes widened in shock, as if I'd just proved one of his doubts. "After all this time you really think you can play _me_ Felix? I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Allie?"

"She was delicious," he groaned softly "It was all I could do not to kill her the moment that velvet soft, sweet, blood touched my tongue. I _bathed_ in it. And when I was done, when I'd drained her dry," he whispered, "Mmm . . . I let her boyfriend fuck her senseless before taking my last _bite_. She was _sweeter _than any virgin I've ever tasted Demetri." He smirked, his voice but a whisper lacing the air around me. "Better than babies blood," he growled softly. "I get hard just thinkin about it."

I was shocked. In that moment I saw only red, the anger was so strong. "She. Is. _Mine!_" I growled ripping off his arms and throwing them to Edward who stood ready behind me. "Where is she?" There was no anger in my voice, no emotion what so ever. I felt nothing for him. He was worthless to me now.

"I'm not telling _you_ anything," he snarled "You're just as pathetic as Marcus was, running off into the sunset as soon as Aro turned his back. You're pitiable. A _traitor._ If you had any respect for our Masters you would be in Italy with the Romanians right now."

"You're wrong. I didn't go running off into the sunset I went looking for my mate. Aro died and left his daughter in my protection!" I said, tightening my grip on his neck. "But you're right, I took the opportunity and I got out. But when I find my mate, and I _will _find her, you mark my words; she will kill you in the worst way imaginable."

"You don't know her very well do you," he hissed. "She'd never hurt a fly let alone kill someone. She doesn't have the _guts _for it."

He was right, I didn't know Allie. But I did know she'd never hurt him. I felt Jane behind me suddenly and a small smirk pulled on my lips. The memories ran through my mind, every kill, every hunt, every chase, was still fresh in my mind, I'd never forget the feeling of taking someone's life. Allie may not like killing but I still crave it like the blood I no longer drink. I live for the hunt and I would gladly hunt this piece of no good trash.

"I don't believe that will be a problem," Jane growled. "Do yourself a favor and I'll go easy on you, tell us where Allie is," she hissed, stepping forward to stand beside me.

"I'd rather _die_ than tell you where she is," he hissed

"As you wish," she smiled innocently. "This may hurt just a little," she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, her muddy brown eyes focusing on Felix. His body was suddenly convulsing on the floor as his screams ran through the quiet house. I could see the pleasure she felt hurting Felix. This wasn't the Jane I'd come to know, this was Jane of the Volturi, evil, vindictive, and malevolent Jane. The Jane that would kill without a second thought had Aro wanted it. "Now, someone wanna tell me what the _hell _is going on!?" She growled, her eyes never leaving Felix.

"Well, it's _obvious_," Heidi said with a big happy smile. "Felix took Allie, hurt her a whole bunch, probably _killed _her, and then came here to help us 'search' for her so he didn't seem guilty if Demetri found out what's happened to his mate." She sighed softly, seeming proud of herself. _There, that should get them off my back. 'I can't believe Felix blew his cover like that. And then to tell them he actually knows where she is! It's like I'm the fuckin brains of this god awful operation. As soon as I find that brat I'll kill her myself. More trouble than she's worth. I'm only getting 4.5 million to bring her in to the Romanians as soon as I find her. That's like nothing'. _

"You're probably right Heidi," I agreed with a soft smile I know she loves. "Why don't you go hunting, you're looking hungry. I know you don't like the idea of hunting animals like Jane and I have chosen to do, take some time for yourself" I said seductively against her neck. "Reenergize for _later,_" she giggled and lightly kissed my lips. "Don't be too long," I whispered in her ear. She giggled again and strutted herself out of the kitchen, I lightly swatted her ass and watched her hips sway gently as she walked off.

'_I have him right where I want him,'_ she thought.

"_What_ th . . ." I put my finger up stopping Jane mid sentence until Heidi was far enough away that she wouldn't hear us talking.

"Something's going on," Edward said crossing his arms, his eyes shifted to the still convulsing Felix. "Heidi's in on this too?"

"_Heidi?_" Jane asked. "No way," she shook her head. "She loved Allie, she would _never _do something like this. She's been helping us!"

"Think about it Jane," Alice murmured, I noticed the slight growl to her words. "How's she really been since Allie was taken?"

"Well . . . I guess . . . she's been acting weird but I never . . . she wouldn't . . . would she? She does seem very sure that Allies dead," she answered frowning. _Heidi would never do something like that to her family. She's madly in love with Demetri, why would she ever get rid . . . _"Oooh. I just thought she hoped Allie was dead so you'd fall in love with her or something. You don't think . . . I mean she seems awful sure Allie's actually _dead_."

"It's almost like she's trying to convince you," Rosalie said softly from the corner of the room.

"You spend an awful lot of time with her Rosalie," Jane hissed, her eyes narrowing to glare at the blond beauty.

"Yes, I do," she said nodding. "Look, I may not _like_ any of you but I wouldn't purposefully hurt my family and go against something they all believe in, believe it or not I'm not _always_ a total bitch," she said standing up and walking to the door. "Oh and Heidi has a gift, _mind control_. You should look into it," she said as she left the room and went up to her bedroom.

"Of course!" I murmured sitting besides Nessie and the wolf. Mind control. It makes perfect sense now. That's how she controlled me, made me forget Allie. But why isn't she using it now?

"Your mind is aware of it," Edward said looking at Carlisle. "You're less susceptible to her advances. There is _very _minimal, if any, choice in mind control _until_ you're aware of it and even then it takes a very powerful vampire to ignore her suggestions."

"Now we're all conscious of her gift, it'll be more likely that she won't be able to control any of us. We're all older and more powerful," Carlisle finished. "There's always a chance of course. I haven't worked with mind control before, I'd have to research," he nodded.

"But that still doesn't put us any closer in finding Allie or Jasper," Nessie said softly. "If she has a shield, how do we find her?"

"Do you think you could penetrate her shield from this distance, sweetheart?" Edward asked curiously.

"They could be across the world, I don't think it works from great distances but . . . I could try, I'd have to find her first or at least have an idea of where she might be," Neisse said with a small frown that matched her mothers.

"No," I said seeing where Edward was going with this.

"It might help Demetri," he argued.

"I agree but Allie's shield is unbreakable and if she's shielding Jasper because they're in danger or on the run it would explain why Alice can't see either future. I should have thought of it sooner." I'd completely forgotten about her shield until Felix mentioned it. "She's very gifted, in ways Heidi and Jane don't even know."

"There seems to be a few things you've neglected to tell us," Jane scowled "Things you have neglected to tell _me_. I don't like being left in the dark Demetri," she pouted and sat down in front of me, her eyes glaring into mine.

"Yes, there are things," I admitted. "What I tell you _doesn't_ leave this room," I said firmly. If I was going to tell them it was going to be kept in the dark, where I like it. "I read minds, like Edward."

"What? How?" Jane asked with wide eyes "Since when!? How did Aro not know about this!?" she demanded.

"When I first held Allie in my arms she did something, passed the gift to me, I guess. Since then I've heard every thought of the people I come into contact with. I believe Heidi and Felix know about this somehow and are shielding their thoughts from me, except today, I got every word."

"So you think Heidi has known where Allie has been this _entire_ time?" Jane asked looking down at Felix's unmoving, unresponsive body. It's what happens with prolonged pain. He'll be out for a while, days if he knows what's good for him.

"Yes," I said firmly. "Not only do I believe that, I believe that between her and Felix, possibly other vampires we don't know about, they've orchestrated this entire kidnapping to take Allie from me for some reason." I just, for the life of me, have no idea why.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

"What did you see?"

"There will be five of them," she whispered, breathing hard. "They'll be coming from the west at about 5:45 tonight." This is the third painful vision she's had since we finished our training.

"Do you see what they want?" Garrett asked. I could see he was geared up for a fight, anxious for it to begin. I was less anxious. I know Allie can protect herself, I know she's more than capable, but if something goes wrong and I lose her, if she gets hurt, I wouldn't survive that kind of pain.

Allie squeezed my hand suddenly and curled her body into mine. "I have no idea," she murmured before lightly kissing the side of my neck, her fingers lightly stroking my cheek. It's like she always knows when I doubt myself and she finds a way, even a silent way, to reassure me. I felt her happiness and love as I wrapped her in my arms, holding her warm body against mine.

"Do you still see a bad outcome now you're more prepared?" Kate asked sitting forward in her seat.

"I don't see an outcome anymore," she said shaking her head. Her eyes squeezed shut. "I don't see much of anything besides their arrival. This last vision . . . everything was black. I only just caught the time and direction under the darkness."

"Very strange," Eleazar mumbled. I don't understand it. If all she's seeing is black why is everything so painful, unless the blackness represents death? We have no futures therefore everything she see's is black.

"Is it possible they don't know we're here?" Carmen asked. "Perhaps they're just passing through or they could be part of the pack in Forks, Renesmee's husband is a werewolf." Everyone turned to Allie who was silently running her fingers over my shirt buttons, tracing them with her warm fingers. I felt her lust washing over my body, warming me all over. I could feel her breathing speed up, deepen against my neck and my body shuddered against hers. I couldn't wait to get her alone tonight. "Allie?" Her head snapped up to look at Carmen suddenly.

"Oh, umm . . . What?" she said with a small blush to her cheeks. She hadn't blushed in over two weeks. I've missed her blush, the way she bits her lips, and her bright glowing smile. I've missed her terrible this past few weeks. But I know she needed time to mourn Demetri again, she may even need more time. But I'd give her as long as she needed. She'd never completely be over him, like I would never completely be over Alice. I would always love her in a way, as Allie would always love Demetri. "Sorry, I wasn't listening," she said biting her lip.

"It's alright dear, do you think the werewolves don't realize we're here, they could be passing through," Carmen said.

"Umm . . . it's possible. I don't even see us meeting them anymore. It's almost like they've changed their minds . . . oh no . . ." She squeezed my hand as her head fell back against my shoulder and her eyes squeezed shut. Her body convulsed, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she whimpered and screamed in pain.

"Its okay," I murmured, softly stroking her cheek. I wasn't sure if she could hear me or if she had any idea I was trying to comfort her and make the pain easier on her but I did it anyway. "_Why_ is this happening?" I hissed, holding onto her shaking body. "Her visions have never been painful."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the wolves." Eleazar suggested. "Alice can't see wolves,"

"She can't? Why?"

"Carlisle believes, and I agree, that because she's never _been_ a werewolf she can't see their future. She's been human and is a vampire therefore she sees them clearly." That would make sense but as far as I know Allie isn't a werewolf. "That doesn't explain why Allie see's them though. Perhaps her visions are different to Alice's. No two gifts are ever the same," he mused.

"It could have something to do with her shape shifter side." Garrett said watching Allie's body slowly pull itself out of the vision. "Although, she doesn't smell like a shape shifter. I've met them before they're foul smelling creatures like werewolves but with a sickly sweet essence to them."

"They've changed their mind," Allie whispered leaning into my body. My arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to me. "They want to surprise us, they're coming straight for the house, ten minutes," she said softly. "At the most . . . fifteen . . ." she said squeezing her eyes shut and holding onto my shirt.

"Baby . . ."

"Split decision I wouldn't have seen it any soon had I been looking harder," she whimpered. I could feel the pain continuously wash through her body crashing into her like a tidal wave.

"No, that isn't what I'm worried about," I said lightly pulling her head up to look at me. I heard the quick intake of breath from the girls behind me when Allie looked into my eyes. Her now crimson eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen. "Your eyes," I whispered lightly brushing my fingers over the dark bruises around her eyes.

"I'm very hungry," she said softly, her body tensing and coiling in on itself. "It's the visions; they're taking a lot out of me. When I was younger my eyes changed color with a strong emotion, like pain."

"Carmen there's blood in the fridge would you mind . . ."

"Not at all," she said running out the room. Allie's small, more fragile than normal, body curled into mine, her eyes closed against the pain she was feeling.

"Why does it hurt?" She sobbed. "My visions have never been painful before, it's only with the werewolves. I can see everything else as clear as day, with no pain, but not the wolves. Why is that?" Her deep red sad eyes looked up at mine almost begging me to make it go away.

"I'm not sure darlin," I said lightly, kissing her forehead as Carmen came into the room and handed Allie the cup of blood.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the straw into her mouth. Her nose crinkled and a shiver ran down her body. "What kind of animal is this?" She asked.

"Bear," Carmen smiled. Since we arrived in Alaska six weeks ago Allie has taken well to drinking animal blood instead of the human she was used to. She refuses to hunt and kill the animal herself but I don't mind bringing blood home for her. I gently pulled her closer to me, tightening my arms around her torso, and lightly kissing her neck.

"It's much better than deer," she smiled up at me, her eyes slowly changing to a bright Persian Indigo where the crimson and her natural blue mixed.

"Allie?" Kate turned to the window just as the wolves began their decent down our back yard. "Can you?"

"I'll be fine, be ready to fight if I lose control or something," she murmured while I helped her up. "It'll be fine," she whispered taking my hand in hers. "Everything will be fine," she lightly kissed my lips and we followed Kate down the stairs and out to the back yard.

"Hello friends," Eleazar said once we came into the garden. We stood in a small tight line on the back deck. I noticed Oliver looking out the glass door and Max, Duchess, Wallace, and Bear stood firmly behind Allie and me. They'd protect her from anything, even if it's a suicide mission.

"We are no friends of yours," Allie's voice was hard but held no emotion and somehow I could tell it was the alpha speaking through her. She moved a step closer to me and took my hand in hers. I could feel her nervousness and her fear rushing through my body. "I read minds," she said firmly. "Please let me introduce you to my family." As if on cue the four dogs and Oliver stepped forward in front of Allie. She squeezed my hand and pulled me with her. "This is Eleazar and his wife Carmen, Kate and her husband Garrett, Tanya, my husband Jasper, and I'm Allie," she smiled softly and looked at the dogs in front of her. "This is Wallace, Duchess, Bear, Max, and this big guy here is Oliver. They all say hello, I read animal minds as well as people," she clarified. "Yes," she smiled and turned to the large tan wolf growling at her."You _won't_ kill me," she said firmly. I growled at the large tan wolf she was looking at and moved quickly to crouch in front of her. The Tan wolf backed away slightly, but rose to his full height, like that would intimidate me. This mutt seemed to be the alpha of the pack, the strongest. "Please forgive us, my husband is very protective of me, you can see why. I'm not like them," she said softly. "I'm weaker than a vampire, easier to kill you may say. I'm half shape shifter half vampire. The vampire in me makes it impossible to shift but it's there, I feel it." I could feel her lie and briefly wondered why she was lying to these dogs. "They ask if we all drink blood," Allie said turning to Eleazar who stood behind Allie slightly.

"We are vegetarian, we drink only animal blood. We try and stay in the forest, away from humans as much as we can." Eleazar said.

Allie's gasped suddenly. I whirled around in time to catch her body as she fell backwards against the pain.

"She has visions," Eleazar continued, when the mutts began to whine and move around. "She's been seeing _your _futures but it hurts her."

"_NO_!!" the growl that erupted through Allie was savage and deadly. Her shield pulled up around the family and the gray wolf, making its way towards us was thrown across the yard. "Sit _down!_" she snarled, her eyes flashing a deadly crimson again.

I was amazed when all the wolves, alpha included, yelped in pain and fell to the floor, lying flat on their bellies.

"I'd hoped we could have a civil conversation and get along peacefully," Allie hissed. "I see now that isn't going to happen, you want us dead." I saw the tan wolf nod and whimper softly against whatever force Allie was using to keep them on the floor. "Well right now I'm the only thing standing between you and those guys," she said walking towards the werewolves.

"Allie," I hissed. She turned her back to the wolves to smile softly at me. She winked secretively before turning back to them. What did she have up her sleeve? "I'll make a deal with you," she said running her hands through the alpha's hair. "If you can kill _me _you can have my family; they'll come quietly," she said smiling at them.

"Allie!" Kate growled "Do you have any idea what you're doing!? I'd rather not be kibble!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she said taking a few steps back. "Just me and you guys . . . unless you kill me. Deal?" She shook the alpha's paw and nodded her head at him before turning back to me with a small knowing smile. "Go stand on the porch with the family and whatever you do, do not leave the porch." She placed her hand over my heart and smiled that perfect beautiful smile. Her lips lightly touched mine, for just a brief second, but long enough the make my toes curl and my body tingle. "Mine," she said lightly kissing my chest where her hand had been just moments ago.

"On the porch," I said nodding to Eleazar. I have no idea what made me do it, no clue what possessed me to think I'd ever let her do something so dangerous but I couldn't say no to her and apparently that's going to get her killed.

"Okay let's play," she purred excitedly. The moment she turned around I wasn't watching Allie anymore, I had no idea who my wife had turned into but it wasn't my sweet beautiful Allie. This Allie was deadly, dangerous, and powerful. I liked it. It was very arousing to see her looking so deadly, like a real vampire.

I watched as her shield came down and she wiggled her eyebrows. She motioned to the wolves, with her index finger, to come to her and I heard that savage, animalistic growl rumble through her chest again. God, she was hot.

The gray wolf came at her first. Her shield went up as soon as the wolf's paws swatted at her. He was electrocuted and thrown across the forest. With a loud yelp he hit the trees with enough force to make them fall.

"Who's next?" She asked, blinking at the dark brown wolf that pulled up his lips to smile at her. He landed at the forest edge just behind the river running past our house. "You boys can do better than this," she grumbled. "I'm just getting warmed up," she giggled. "See I'm more powerful than each and every one of you and you're about to learn why . . ." She trailed off looking into the forest at the animals coming towards her. There were hoards of moose, deer, bears, wolves, and every other creature you'd find in Alaska. "Good job guys," she said as Max, Duchess, Wallace, and Bear moved out of the groups of wild animals around them. "Now, I said I was more powerful than you are and this doesn't exactly prove that, to you werewolves, but if you haven't noticed we've been standing here for, oh I'd say, three and half minutes and _none_ of you have moved . . . strange . . . hmm . . . I wonder why. And if you'd also notice there were only _two_ of you that attacked me and . . . well, they're right where I left them, unharmed and unmoving. I'd never kill an animal or a human," she paused and turned to the black werewolf. I could see the concentration in its eyes as it tried to move. "Oh well you see . . . not only do I hear every thought that all of these beautiful animals are thinking, I can also control their every movement, it's called animal manipulation. I can do anything I want with them" She sighed softly and turned to the animals peeking out from the forest. "I won't don't worry, I don't tend to use that gift as often as I could." She smiled and seemed to calm the animals "As I was saying, I can easily change their emotions . . . none of you are feeling any anger right now are you?" She asked with a small smug smile. "_Now,_" She growled. "This is how it's going to work. My family is going to stay here for as long as we wish. Any _werewolf_ that attacks from here on out will be destroyed immediately. You will stay off our land and we will not come near yours. My family is no threat to humans but if we should slip, which is still possible, our deal is void and you can hunt and kill us all. Do I make myself clear?" I heard the wolves mumbling amongst themselves and finally the tan wolf nodded his head in agreement. "Good. You can all go home now," she smiled and waved happily at the animals. "Goodbye werewolves . . . please don't come back. I really hate the pain you cause me," she called as they walked away from the house with their heads hung low.

"That was easy," Garrett mumbled, I could feel his disappointment and a slight hint of unease. It was easy. Very easy.

"Holy shit," Tanya mumbled, "she actually did it." I felt her awe and amazement as the last of the wolves rounded the corner and howled into the darkening night.

As soon as they were out of sight I felt the horrible rush of pain run through my body, it felt like my insides were being ripped apart, my limbs torn away from my body, and my blood boiled inside of me. I heard Allie's scream just seconds before her body gave out and she landed in the snow not moving.

"Allie!" I was by her side in an instant. "Allie look at me," I growled at her but her eyes wouldn't open. "Allie!" I gently shook her body but still she didn't move, her eyes didn't open, and her breathing slowed. I could feel the cold washing over her, her temperature was dropping too fast.

"Jasper, bring her inside," Eleazar called rushing into the house with Tanya and Carmen on his heels. I picked her frail body up into my arms and gently moved her into the house and placed her softly onto our bed again.

"What's happening?" I hissed while Eleazar checked her over. Her body was frozen solid, she wasn't breathing anymore, her skin was growing paler by the minute, and she was freezing.

"I'm not . . ." Eleazar was cut off by Allie's sudden gasp, her body jerked up into my arms, her fingers clinging to my shirt as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Baby what happened?" I asked quickly, pulling her to look into my eyes.

"It was . . . a test," Allie said softly, her glacial hand holding onto mine. "There are a dozen, maybe more, vampires on their way here. They sent werewolves, their _prisoners_, to try and kill some of us off. They wanted to see how powerful I am and if I can use my gifts effectively. The pain I'm feeling isn't the wolves it's one of the vampires trying to penetrate my shield when I'm weakest." She cried softly, burring her head into my neck.

"When you have a vision," Eleazar murmured. "You can't use two gifts at once. Your shield is always up therefore when you have a vision it's weaker but still present."

"Yes," Allie said, her body shuddered against me and I tightened my arms around her waist, trying to take it all in. "They're untrained," she said her eyes glazing over again. "They're fighting each other constantly. Twelve have been killed in the past three days alone."

"Newborns," I hissed. "Someone is sending _newborns _after my mate," I snarled, turning my attention to the bedroom window. The wolves were all sat in our yard again, they'd played us, played Allie, to get information from her. I gently pushed Allie onto the bed, propping her up with pillows and moved quickly to the window, throwing it open with enough force to blow out the glass. "Who. Is. It?" I growled.

"We won't tell you anything, leech, the girl belongs to us." Allie cried, her head falling back against the pillow and her body shook fiercely. Before I could even mutter the worlds Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Garrett were surrounding her. I moved back to the bed, taking her in my arms and holding her closer to my body. Why is she so cold?

"Jazzy, we don't have long," she murmured, her lips brushing against my neck as I leaned closer to her, falling deeper into the bed together. "You need to leave. Take the family . . . anywhere but Alaska . . . keep them safe . . . promise me you'll keep my babies safe," she said with tears falling down her cheeks. What the hell is she talking about, I am not leaving her. She can't believe I'd_ ever_ leave her side. We're in this together now.

"I'm not leaving you," I growled holding onto her tighter.

"Yes you are," she said with a small smile. "You need a distraction to get out of Alaska. They want _me_ not you. I won't lose you too, I _can't_. Let me end this once and for all," she said softly, her eyes pleading me. But I wasn't about to let her go, not now I've found her. We'd get through this somehow, together.

"Don't be silly," I said, wiping her tears away from her icy cheeks. "I'm not leaving you, now or _ever_. You jump I jump, remember. We're in this together, until the very end." I lightly kissed her lips and pulled her tiny fragile body into my arms. "We need to leave. Get anything important, we'll meet back here in ten minutes. Allie the werewolves?"

"They're not going anywhere, it's me they want." I nodded and moved Allie to the couch in the living room before I got our things together. I could feel the panic flowing through her to me but I needed to ignore it right now, I had to get us out of here before it's too late. I can't fight and keep her safe at the same time. And I will _not _allow her anywhere near newborns. I know all too well what they're like.

"Stay here," I said firmly. "Guard her, if she moves an inch make as much noise as you can." Oliver nodded and sat down on Allie's lap, as if that would keep her in place. Allie rolled her eyes and gently stroked Oliver's back.

"I could just teleport you know," she whispered as I ran into my office. I had remembered her teleporting gift, which honestly might come in handy soon, but I was hoping she wouldn't use it to leave me.

I quickly went through all our new papers, throwing everything into a small duffle bag and ran into the bedroom, packing as much as I could fit into the two bags. We wouldn't need much, we can buy things along the way to . . . "Where are we going to go?" I muttered to myself. Logically it would make sense to go to Carlisle and ask for his help but I don't want to put their lives in danger anymore than I want Allie's life in this danger. "No that wouldn't help," I hissed.

"_Jasper!"_ Allie yelled. I felt her panic increase and fear running through my body, stronger than I've ever felt it before. "Oh shoot . . . _Jasper!_" She hissed as I ran back into the room.

"Oh _fuck,_" I growled seeing the, there were so many I couldn't even count them, vampires coming towards us, swarms and swarms of them, fighting each other, growling and snarling at the scent of Allie's blood in the air. Thousands of creatures I've never even seen before were coming towards the house. "I think it's time to go," I said as the front door burst open behind us.

"Yup," Allie said holding onto my hand as the vampires charged towards us. I heard a yelp and scream and everything went fuzzy suddenly.


	11. Escape

**As Always:** This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Another day goes without any change. The feeling we live with still remains. We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto. There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day. There has to be somewhere that we can be far away. We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way. Escape to a place where we'll be together, together every day. We have to escape . . . " _

_~ Hoobastank_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Escape**

_**Allie**_

"Stay here," Jasper growled once he'd sat me on the couch in our living room. "Guard her, if she moves an inch make as much noise as you can." I rolled my eyes as Oliver nodded his head and sat in my lap like it would keep in place.

'_You're not goin no where momma_,' the chimp on my lap snuggled up to my still cold body and I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed a lot warmer, to me, than normal.

"I could just teleport you know," I grumbled watching Jasper retreat into his office.

'_Promise you won't leave me_,' Oliver thought sadly. I felt his sadness rush into my body and tightened my arms around him. I sighed softly. As much as I want to end all of this once and for all, I could never leave my babies.

"I promise, Ollie," I said and lightly kissed the top of his head. "You'll always be my special little guy," I murmured, holding onto his small body.

Duchess ran back into the room with Wallace and Bear on her heels. In her mouth she held a leather bag with their things inside. I pulled out a blue sweatshirt for Oliver and a pair of shorts. I wasn't sure where we were going so I added his white baseball cap and socks, in case he gets a chill.

'_In our next house will I have a bedroom with a round swing?'_ Oliver asked while I dressed him. '_And I'd really like two beds', _he mused with an oddly concerned expression.

"Yes, you'll have an even bigger bedroom if we have to move into a castle to make this stop. Think of all the lovely things you could have in a bedroom if we lived in a castle, you'd have round the clock care, maybe an entire floor to yourselves . . . I'd never see you, you'd be so busy."

'_We'd by your side until you order us away sweetheart,'_ Duchess grumbled, _'I, personally, would never leave you, no matter the size of my bedroom.'_

"Thank you," I gently scratched behind her ears while Wallace, Max, and Bear nodded their heads in agreement.

From my position on the couch I could hear Jasper throwing things into bags and rushing around our bedroom. We wouldn't need much if we have credit cards, I thought looking around the living room. I was going to miss this house, our first home as newlyweds. I never thought I'd be the marrying type after Demetri died but it's not so bad after all.

I do miss the memories though. We never had our second date, or our third, or fourth. We never got to have that first real kiss, although our first kiss was quiet amazing. We never had our first night together. Well, technically I suppose we could still have that, we haven't slept together yet. Not in the physically being together kind of way, I've slept in Jasper's arms every night since the day I met him. I wasn't ready to make love to him until now. I can't help but want him, I want all of him, every part of him, I want to finally belong to him in every way possible.

"Where are we going to go?" Jasper muttered to himself, breaking me out of my thoughts. That is a good question, where are we going? If I'm going to teleport somewhere I need a location. Perhaps a deserted island where nobody can find us? Or I suppose the logical thing to do would be to go to Jasper's family. He knows, as well as I do, they'd help us."No that wouldn't help" He hissed.

I sighed and turned back to the window, the vision hit as soon as my eyes focused on the vampires coming towards us. "Perfect timing . . ."I grumbled trying to focus on the world outside our house.

"_Jasper!"_ I yelled. There were hundreds of them. Creatures I've never seen before were walking slowly, threateningly, up to the house. And all I could think about was _'The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe,'_ the fight scene at the end of the movie where the enemy is coming towards Peter and Edmund. This wasn't far off that. There were no birds in the sky or half beast type things but there were animals by the hundreds, vampires old and young, and a woman leading them all on a black horse that wasn't looking too happy at his surroundings."Shoot . . . _Jasper!_" I hissed as he ran into the room. I could feel the panic surrounding me, not just mine but Duchess, Max, Wallace, Bear, and Oliver. Oliver clung to my body, shaking and burying his head in my hair.

"Oh _fuck,_" Jasper growled seeing the, there were so many I couldn't even count them, vampires coming towards us, swarms and swarms of them, fighting each other, growling and snarling. Thousands of creatures I've never even seen before were coming towards the house. "I think it's time to go," he said as the front door burst open behind us.

"Yup," I agreed taking his hand as the vampires charged towards us, screaming and yelling at us.

I'm not sure what happened next or what _I_ did. I heard the yelp of the black werewolf leaping at me and the scream of the five vampires rushing towards us. I panicked seeing the odd blue substance coming from my hands as I instinctively held them up to protect Oliver. The bolts of electricity flowing through my hands were bright blue and, from the looks of it, quite painful.

I felt the emotions rushing through me, the power and energy aching to blast through my body until I let go and unleashed whatever gift it was that exploded out of me like a lit canon, engulfing the room in a bright blue bubble. While they were distracted with whatever pain I'd caused them I teleported to Tanya's house.

"Oh shit," Jasper hissed once his head stopped spinning. Before I could blink and focus on the room I was pressed against the wall, Jaspers back firmly against my chest. He couched in front of me, low to the ground.

I wasn't expecting to teleport us into a war zone. The Denali coven was fighting for their lives while the newborns kept coming at them, time and time again. It was like they were multiplying with each death. Cut the head off of one another grows in its place.

But it was Jasper's response that scared me the most. I was shaken to my core to see him so dangerous and angry. I've seen his scars many times since we've been together but in that moment, I don't know if it was the sun shining through the window or the fact that he was giving off such a powerful sense of danger, but he looked monstrous up against the deadly vampires. Nothing like the man I'd fallen in love with. The growls and snarls coming from my beautiful mate were lethal.

I watched in shock and amazement as a newborn came towards him. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have seen it. He moved like a lighting strike, power and speed and death rolled into one. The way he moved with such precision and grace was outstanding. I knew of his past but seeing it up close and in a vision isn't the same.

He moved so fast, to my eyes he was just a blur as the large, overgrown, vampire charged him like a bear, grinning wickedly while he snarled. The vampire, of course, was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like he had no more substance than a ghost, any time it seemed the vampire's big beefy hands had him for sure, the vampire's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Oliver leaned forward, his eyes on the blurs rushing around the room as if he could see them clearly. The only thing I could see was the beefy vampire Jasper was fighting.

And then the vampire froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth slicing into his throat and ripping his head off his body in one quick swoop. Jasper threw the body to the ground, tossing the head into the fire.

Another vampire moved towards him, trying to get around him, to me. But Jasper's back was constantly facing my body. He was the brick wall keeping them from me, fighting against some of the most deadly vampires I can imagine and he did it all to protect me.

And that's when I knew, in that moment, when everything slowed down, and came into prospective for me, I knew I could never be without him. I'd always known it, of course, but now I felt it stronger than ever before. As everything was made clear to me I knew I didn't need the big fancy wedding, I didn't need him to propose, or take me on our second date. I didn't need the big fancy honeymoon, all I needed was Jasper. I knew he'd protect me against anything and I'd do the same for him if needed. In that one moment, as the vampire stalked slowly towards my mate, I knew I loved him more than anything in this world. I could feel it, rushing inside of me, floating out of me in an odd pink mist that was filling the room entirely. I always knew I'd love him, even before we met, but I never realized how strong it would be, how taken off guard I would be to finally feel it, and allow it to flow through me.

I saw Jasper's wide smile as he felt my emotions sky rocket. His beautiful dark eyes were glowing with only love and I watched as he glided noiselessly toward the much larger vampire, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat. The vampire was intent on Jasper, both of them feinting as the larger creature closed the distance. This fight seemed more even than the other, as if they'd both been trained to fight, and not just Jasper. Jasper had the centuries of experience to guide him, and I could see him trying to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but, there was something off about this vampire.

I opened my mind to him and watched the two vampires fight through their minds instead of my eyes. And I saw it. Jasper's thoughts were mirrored in the vampire's mind. He was a mind reader.

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell Jasper, but Wallace nudged my leg and shook his head no. _You don't want to distract him Allie_, _it could cost him his life, _his words ran through my mind as I realized what could have happened. I sighed and nodded, I'd have to help him myself.

With all my strength or what's left of it, I pulled up my shield, wrapping it around my family. But even with the little strength I had it wasn't going to last long and wasn't too its full capability.

Jasper was slightly faster than the now confused vampire fighting him. He would have the upper hand now the vampire wasn't reading his mind. I watched as they continued to dodge and glide around each other, Jasper never giving the vampire an opening to me. His movements seemed unfamiliar to the vampire but highly effective.

They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupted constantly. It was hard to watch, but harder to look away. They moved too fast for me to really understand what they were doing, but I caught the details now and again. I could feel my eyes dropping, my body aching from the lack of energy and the pain rolling against my body as I pushed my shield harder. I have to protect him.

Eventually, thankfully, Jasper leapt onto the vampire's back, his teeth at his throat. Just like the vampire before he ripped his head off his body and threw it into the nearby fire someone had lit.

But while Jasper was concentrating on ripping apart the vampire, and I was busy watching him and fighting with my shield, neither of us caught the vampire coming towards me ever so slowly, until it was too late.

"Allie!" someone screamed just as arms wrapped around the side of my body. I didn't have time to scream before the teeth were tearing into my shoulder. I felt my blood slowly being dragged out of me against my will. It's _a lot_ more painful when I'm not expecting it, when I don't want it to happen.

I could hear snarls and growls and barks and a loud horrid chimp cry that seemed to ring in my ears and drown out the grunts and growls of the vampire trying to drain me as quickly as possible. I was trying, with no hope, to pull my shield back up, to find some sort of power against the vampire but after the pain I've felt today and my body being physically weakened I could do nothing but fall into their body until the light surrounding me turned dark. And slowly, everything around me faded out, until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I was sat curled up to Benny listening to the plan to find Allie and Jasper when the sudden vision hit me like wrecking ball. I'd been trying, since Demetri arrived, to find them but nothing had worked.

Now I could see her perfectly. I watched in horror as the vampires attacked and surrounded them. More and more were coming into the room until there were too many to fight. I saw Jasper throw the head of a vampire into the fire, beginning to rip the vampire apart another, until he froze. I watched the pain cross his beautiful face and I could almost feel his heartbreaking.

My vision shifted suddenly. Allie was stood with her back to the wall, there were dogs surrounding her and a chimp in her arms. She had an anxious yet determined expression like she was concentrating on something very hard. She looked awful, exhausted, thirsty, and half dead. The prominent bruises around her eyes looked as if they'd been there for days or weeks, her hair was pulled back into a loose messy bun, and she wore only sweats and a tank top with a beaten up old hoodie of Jaspers. I could feel her mind trying to push at something, the ache she felt was like my own, and the weird pulling sensation I felt to her was unusual. I've never felt something, emotions, pain, or otherwise through my visions before. But I could feel her like we were connected somehow.

She didn't see the vampire coming towards her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She let out a pain filled gurgling cry and fell limp into the vampire's body. I felt the scream leave my lips like I was experiencing the bite myself, my body feel limp with hers, and my mind went blank. My vision ended when everything went black and I was able to pull myself out of it, hearing the earth shattering cry from in front of me and the howl in the front yard to follow.

I was shocked to see Demetri, Demetri of the Volturi, big strong Demetri, powerful, disciplined, and loyal Demetri fall, his body crumbling into the couch as he clutched his long dead heart that would now forever break for Allie, his mate.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

"Allie!" I heard Kate scream her name and froze. My head lifted, away from my kill, in time to see the blond male vampire bite into her shoulder. Without thinking my body reacted to her pain filled scream. I charged across the room, throwing myself at the vampire, and ripping his head off with one quick blow.

Allie's body fell out of the vampire's arms as he fell, limp, to the floor, and I caught her. Her eyes were closed and her body shook against mine. Again, without thinking, my tongue swept across the puncture marks on her skin, closing them, and cleaning the blood from her. My head nuzzled into her neck, taking in her amazing scent while it filled the air around me.

My arms griped her tighter to me and I let her blood linger on my tongue for just a moment. She tasted sweeter, more beautiful, than anything I've ever tasted. The rich vanilla with the sweet raspberries lingered on my lips and I couldn't help but lick them clean, enjoying every last drop while the thoughts of biting into her neck, tasting her completely, and taking her right here, right now, ran through my mind.

That is, until, she mumbled my name, breaking my concentration on her neck. Her small body clung to me like I was her only life line to this world anymore. And in return I clung to her, feeling the disappointment in myself. I could never hurt her. How could I even think of such a thing!? She is my mate!

"It's okay," she murmured. "My blood is meant for you," her body shook and her eyes closed, rolling back into her head.

"We have to get out of here," Tanya hissed moving around to make sure all the vampires inside the house were dead and burning. "Do you think it's safer to stay together or split up?" she asked while I fought with myself. I could have killed her. My beautiful Allie could have been dead at my hand because I can't control my damn _bloodlust._ I felt her heart thumb against my chest a few times and her body moved against mine, pushing herself closer to me, her head falling against my arm to bare her neck to me. It was almost like she was giving me permission to taste her, to take her. My noise glided down her neck and licked over the puncture marks on her shoulder one last time. I would not harm her. I gently kissed her neck and focused on her slow breathing instead of her magnificent scent.

"Usually I'd say split but at a time like this I'm thinking we stay together," Garrett said looking out the window. "And maybe we should go now," he hissed. I looked up, seeing the thousands of vampires coming towards the house again.

"What the fuck!?" I growled angrily. Can't they just leave us alone!? "We stay together," I hissed picking Allie up in my arms and moving towards the garage. "We'll need the biggest car you have."

"Take the Escalade," Kate said throwing Garrett the keys and loading the car quickly. I sat in the back with Allie curled into my body. Her small little hands clung to my shirt and her head nuzzled into my neck.

"Let's do this," Garrett smiled excitedly and pulled the car out of the garage going about fifty miles an hour and turning quickly to plow through the vampires in front of us. His foot hit the gas, speeding down the driveway. He swerved the car making sure to run over any vampire in his path, although it wouldn't do much to the vampire but might damage the car.

"Garrett!" Eleazar hissed. "Get going!"

"Sorry Dad," he smiled and straightened up before gunning it down the road and towards the boarder. "Where am I headin' Jazz?"

"Umm . . ." That was a very good question. "The airport." I said firmly "We have to get out of Alaska and go as far as we can tonight. Allie needs to rest and she's going to need to feed. We'll stay at in one of the hotels then catch a plane to . . . somewhere . . . tomorrow." I can only thank God she told me what happens when someone bites her a few days ago. Luckily, I don't have to worry about hospitals or losing her completely. She'd be fine after feeding and a night of pampering by her husband, I thought as I gently kissed her cheek. Her body curled into mine, her lips pressing against my neck sent shockwaves down my body. The taste of her exquisite blood still lingered on my tongue and I instinctively tightened my arms around her, pressing her warming body to mine.

"We should go to Forks," Tanya said gently, breaking me out of my moment with my beautiful wife. While I was fighting that first vampire, I've never felt so much love from her. It was astounding and I still can't help the smile that plays on my lips. I didn't need her to say it out loud, feeling it is more powerful than anything I've ever imagined. Knowing that she loves me as much as I love her makes me, truly, the happiest man in the world. I've always known she loves me but its different now, indescribable. "Carlisle could help," Tanya continued.

"No," I almost growled, I couldn't take her to Forks, I wouldn't. "I will not put them in this danger. They don't need this. It is my problem, _I will _protect her."

"Apart of protecting her is asking for help, son," Eleazar said lightly stroking Allie's arm "Unless there's another reason you wish to avoid your family?"

"I can't go back," I said softly. "I can't . . . I . . . I know it sounds ridiculous but . . . I don't want to share her with them. Not yet." I know it was an awful thing to say and I know they'd never take her away from me but I want to keep her for myself for a little while longer. I can't help that. I don't want to share the most beautiful girl in my world with anyone else.

I didn't realize how much I'd miss her when she was gone until she was. Technically she was sat curled up in my arms. But she was only physically with me. While she was mourning Demetri and remembering the time she'd spent with him, she wasn't with me. And I missed her more than words can express. I can't imagine how painful it would be to have to give her up to my family.

"Jasper that is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!" Kate growled "Eventually you'll need to go home and they'll need to meet her. Why wait!?"

"I am _not_ taking her to Forks," I growled. "She is not safe in Forks."

"She's not safe anywhere right now that's why we're going to _Forks_, to make her safe. Unless there's something we don't know?"

"There's a lot you don't know Kate and right now I'm not in the mood to talk about it, please no Forks."

"Alright," Carmen said softly. "We'll go to New York, we have a home there. For a while we should be safe in the City but we'll need to move on quickly."

"I agree," Eleazar said. "We don't want to be in one place too often or for too long." I nodded as Garrett pulled into the hotel parking lot. "I'll book us into the hotel, why don't you girls go hunting and bring Allie back something to eat, she'll need to rejuvenate when she wakes up." An oddly quiet Tanya nodded and threw herself out of the car with an angry Kate and a confused Carmen, leaving me alone with Allie.

"They're right you know," she whispered, I hadn't realized she was awake. "I'd like to meet them, unless you don't want me to?" She said softly, feeling anxious and upset.

"No, baby that's not it," I said gently stroking her hair. "They'd love you. Esme would absolutely adore you like you were her own flesh and blood. She'd cook for you and take care of you, she'd build you a house and decorate it with you, she'd be more of a mother to you than anyone else you've ever met. Carlisle would love your thirst for knowledge and you'd fascinate him with your unique gifts and talents, he'd think of you as his daughter like Rosalie and Alice. Edward wouldn't hesitate in picking your brain over music and literature. I don't think he's ever met another mind reader either. Emmett would love your sense of adventure; he'd test all your gifts, and even teach you to wrestle if you wanted. He'd ask you to block his mind from Edward so they could have a fair fight and he could finally beat Edward. Rosalie . . . well Rosalie may take some warming up but once you get to know her she's a wonderful girl, smart, funny, caring, loving, and fiercely protective of her family. She's beautiful beyond a doubt, although you'd challenge that beautiful, which she may not like. But once she gets to know you she'll be like your big sister, she'll shop with you and teach you how to tune an engine or just talk with you for hours about silly girl things. And Alice . . ." I paused taking an unneeded breath.

"Your ex-wife?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"I see," she nodded. "New wife meets ex-wife. There could be a throw down," she giggled, "maybe we could mud wrestle over you."

"No," I chuckled. "Alice would love you," I said firmly. "She'd dress you in all types of clothes and drag you around the mall like Tanya does. She'd spend hours on your hair and makeup, talking your ear off, and then she'd reorganize your closet for you. She'd make you play dress up and have sleepovers, she'd watch movies with you and fly you here there and everywhere. She'd love the dogs _and_ Oliver. There's no question about it she'd love you, especially your gifts. I don't believe she's ever met another psychic so I'm sure you could talk for hours with her about visions and what not." I scoffed.

"Aww baby," she pulled herself up and lightly kissed my cheek. "Don't be jealous," she whispered. "I haven't even met her yet. We might fight and argue like cats and dogs."

"No, she'd love you like I do," I sighed. I truly believed they would love her, why wouldn't they?

"Then what's the problem?" she asked looking into my eyes curiously.

"They'd hurt you," I whispered turning away from her. "Let's go inside, you need to rest and Tanya will be back with your dinner soon." I said pulling her out of the car and into my arms again. Her body molded to mine, her head resting on my shoulder, and her arms wrapping around my neck tightly while I carried her into the hotel, finding Eleazar and Garrett sat at the bar.

Allie lightly ran her fingers over my cheek and gently kissed the side of my neck, where my heart would beat the strongest if it wasn't frozen. Sometimes I swear I feel it when she's close to me.

I suppose that's what it comes down to, a heart. My family broke mine and I will not allow them to do the same to Allie. I know she will grow attacked to them as she's done with the Denali coven and I will not allow her to be hurt by my _family._ They broke my heart once, what's to say they won't do it again, and hurt Allie in the process. No, I cannot have her hurt; I will not allow even the slightest chance of pain to enter her life again.

"Here is your key," Eleazar said. "We have two suites, you and Allie take this one, the rest of us will share. You two have much to discuss and Allie needs to rest. Call me if there are any changes with her or the plan." I nodded and watched Eleazar gently, lovingly, kiss Allie's cheek before I turned to leave and take her to bed.

"You know I'll never leave you . . . right?" She asked when the elevator doors shut behind us and I walked slowly towards our suite door. I slid the card key into the lock and opened the door with ease. Before I answered her I placed her on the bed and locked the doors behind me. The dogs all found the second bedroom and made themselves at home, almost as if they were giving us our privacy. Maybe they were.

"I know," I said pulling her into my arms and laying down with her. "We haven't really talked a lot lately," I said softly. "We never really had much of a traditional courting period. And technically we never had an engagement or a wedding, I never even asked you to marry me." Everything had happened so fast I never realized all the great memories we'd missed out on because Jack signed the marriage certificates.

"No," I felt her sadness and her regret wash over me.

"You regret it?" I asked, gently taking her hand in mine and moving her closer to me. Did she regret her decision to stay with me or marry me or maybe . . . maybe she wanted to leave me.

"No, I don't regret being with you or staying married to you, I like being Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I love being your wife but before this afternoon I regretted not having those memories and going through the motions of planning a wedding, having the memory of the night you asked me to be your wife, a honeymoon, hell dating! I enjoyed our first date. I felt like a teenager all over again with my first crush. But I realized how much I want you and how much I love you and I would never trade that happiness, the happiness you gave me, for a wedding I don't need."I couldn't help but wonder if she was just telling me she didn't need it because of the danger her life is in now. "None of it really matters now anyway," she mumbled. "We're married, we're happy, what else is there?" With a sudden spark in my mind I gently kissed her lips.

"Mrs. Whitlock I am going to spoil you rotten," I whispered against her neck. I kissed up her throat, her cheek, until I finally reached her lips and lightly touched them with mine for just a second. "May I have the honor of escorting you on our second date?" I smiled happily at her and watched as her smile widened but I still couldn't see the light shining behind her eyes. Hopefully it would be back soon.

"I would love to Mr. Whitlock," she said softly.

"You rest while I prepare."

"Okay," she whispered, snuggling into the warm bed. I gently kissed her one last time and went into the living room in the large suite and found the phone next to the window.

"Front desk," the lady said on the other end.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, in room1258 I was wondering if it would be possible to be moved to your honeymoon suite. My wife and I just got married and I'd like to spoil her while we're here. Money is no problem. "

"Of course Mr. Whitlock!" she seemed excited I'd added the last line, money would never be a problem where Allie is concerned. I'd buy her each star in the sky if she asked for it. "I can have the room ready for you in an hour and a half. Would you like the standard room or for an extra $400 I can upgrade you to our luxury suite that has the larger bed, a bath big enough for two, there will be rose petals on the bed, chocolate strawberries, candles, Champaign, dinner and desert will be included and all the extras a newlywed couple may enjoy,"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Alright I'll have someone come up and escort you and your bride to your room as soon as it's ready. The room service menu will be in the room, order anything when you're ready."

"Thank you very much, what is your name?" I asked so I could tip her at the end of our stay.

"Monica, and thank you sir. You have a wonderful stay. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't, thank you Monica." I hung up and called Eleazar telling him my plans just as Tanya knocked on the door. "Ah, thank you," I said when she handed me the large bag filled with bottles of blood. "Would you do me a favor, stay with Allie I have to run out for a while. I won't be long."

"Sure, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"There's something I need to pick up before we leave Alaska. I ordered it a while ago." I said slipping out of the room and leaving the hotel quickly.

It didn't take long to run my few errands and have a quick hunt before I returned to Allie just an hour later.

When I came into the hotel room Tanya was reading and Allie was asleep on the bed, curled into a tight ball with Oliver wrapped in her arms. Max, Duchess, Wallace, and Bear were snuggled into her body sleeping soundlessly. They were adorable.

"Everything okay?" Tanya asked trying to peek in my bags.

"Fine, thank you. When you see Eleazar tell him we're still going to New York, the plans have not changed and Allie and I will be a floor above you, I've booked the honeymoon suite for her."

"Gonna get lucky tonight stud?" She asked nudging me with her elbow and winking like a fool.

"Not if Allie is still weak like she is," I said firmly. "She's regretting the memories we've lost, dating, the proposal, planning her wedding those things that we weren't able to do because Jack handed us the marriage license and basically said have at it. But, in honesty, she isn't the only one that regrets it."

"I can understand that," Tanya nodded. "Those things can mean a lot to a girl." She sighed softly and shook her head. I could almost see her trying to decide what to do next. "I promised Carmen I wouldn't do this but I have to. You wanna know what I think?" She asked, sitting back in the chair, and placing her book on the coffee table, answering before I could open my mouth. "I think you need to propose to her, have her dream wedding and take Allie on her honeymoon. She deserves a break from all this crap. Even if she says she doesn't want it, do it. And you know what else," she said looking into my eyes now. "I think you're scared, Jasper. If you go home after so long away from your family, you think they'd not only reject _you _but your _mate_. You think they'd hurt her the way they hurt you because deep down inside your only just beginning to heal from that mess that was caused. I also think you still love Alice and you always _will,_ not in a mate type of way but in a sisterly friendship way and I don't think you know how to deal with that yet. I also think, _you_ think, Alice and Allie would get along like sisters, _best friends_ even. And that would make it a lot worse if they hurt you both again because I know for _damn _sure that she feels _your _pain even if that isn't her gift. She is your mate Jasper and she is _unlike_ any other vampire in this world. Do you _think_ she doesn't know what you feel or why you don't want to go back . . . of course she does! The girl's psychic and a mind reader after all! But I also know it would take something stronger than even _death_ to get her to leave you. That girl is in love with you and I have, honestly, _never_ seen a love like it, it's strong and passionate and fierce beyond belief. You can almost see the lust rolling off of the two of you, the love and the desire to be with one another is so strong no matter if you're projecting it or not we all feel it when you're together. I feel it pushing into my dead heart right now and I know you're _not _using your gift. . . ." she took a deep breath and nodded firmly "Look, I know what happened with Bella on her birthday and then what Rosalie said to you must have hurt more than we all realize. I know things were bad for the first few months but the reality is, you didn't kill Bella. You stopped yourself and left. Edward had no right attacking you like he did and Rosalie needs to take her head out of her ass and come to realize we're vampire, human blood sends us into a frenzy. You're stronger now, more controlled. I see that, even if they don't. It doesn't matter what two members of that family think of you, Carlisle and Esme still think of you as their son. You will always be Alice's best friend and Emmett's brother. So that's what I think . . . Now go and get laid, god knows one of us should have some fun," she grumbled and left the room before I could speak.

I sat on the couch in shock as the door closed behind Tanya. Everything she'd said was true. I was terrified to let Alice meet Allie, to let my family meet her. If they hurt her the way they hurt me, I don't know if_ I_ could handle that. I know them, I know they're loving and kind and gentle, but that didn't stop Edward from trying to rip me apart. It didn't stop Rosalie from not speaking to me for centuries because I lost control again. It didn't stop Carlisle from calling me or returning my many emails, letters, and calls. It didn't stop Rosalie threatening to kill me if I ever came back to the family. It didn't stop them from rejecting me and abandoning me when I needed them most. Their gentle side didn't make a damn bit of difference in that perspective. The only ones I've heard from are Emmett, Esme, and Alice since I left the house. I am no longer part of their family; I have my own family now. I have Allie and that is all I will ever need. But I also know Allie will one day meet them, I'm just not ready to face my past yet.

The sudden knock on the door startled me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and turned away from the window to see Allie sat up in bed staring at me, her eyes glazed over in a vision.

"One moment please," I called to the man outside our door. "Baby, what do you see?" I asked taking her in my arms.

"I see . . . it's fuzzy . . . I can't make anything out," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe it's because you're exhausted and stressed." I could feel the horrible stress constantly washing over her to me. I hate seeing her this way.

"Maybe," she said softly, her small noise crinkling and the small frown playing on her forehead. "I had that dream again. The one with the hospital and all the pain, except it wasn't a hospital it was a room, a very clean room, with hospital equipment in it, and there was a man there but I couldn't see him, he was blurry and a small woman stood by my side holding my hand. You were there, I could see you clearly stood by my head holding onto my other hand and then moving around the room quickly. There was an odd smell in the room too like the werewolves we met this afternoon . . . but nothing was clear," she shrugged and looked at me with concerned eyes. This is the fifth dream she's had like this since the first one when we were in France. Lately they've been occurring more than in the beginning of our relationship. But I have no idea what any of it means.

"It'll be okay," I assured her. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise, nothing will happen," she smiled softly and nodded her head. I lightly kissed the top of her head and stood to answer the door. "Hello."

"You're room is ready, Sir," the young man said motioning for us to leave. I pulled Allie into my arms, carrying her bridal style, with the dogs and Oliver, following behind us while the man carried our luggage. "We hope you enjoy your stay, if there's anything you should need, don't hesitate to call the front desk and ask for Monica." He nodded his head and I tipped him when we arrived at the room. The dogs looked around the room, making themselves at home in the living room while I took Allie to the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"What is all of this?" She asked, propping herself up with her elbows and smiling happily at me. I couldn't help the ache I suddenly felt, the shockwaves rushing through my body to my groin were stronger than I've ever felt, as I watched her lying on the large bed, surround by rose petals and large white fluffy pillows.

"This is our second date my love," I purred crawling up her body and pushing her back down onto the bed. My lips pressed firmly against hers and my hands ran through her long shiny black hair, pulling the clip out and throwing it across the room. The feel of her soft warm tongue against mine was the most amazing feeling in the world. Her kisses were filled with passion and desire as I pulled her tongue into my mouth. I felt her dainty hands run up my chest and she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Her fingers traced each button before she pulled it through the hole, her fingers lightly trailing down my exposed chest, stroking it and twisting her fingers into my shirt before she was finished. She finally pulled it off my body and threw it onto the floor. Her warm hands traced my abdomen as I explored the depths of her hot mouth, moving my tongue across her teeth and softly stroking her tongue with my own before I pulled away from her.

Her breathing was hard, as was mine, but I had to focus. Tonight would be only about her and nothing else.

"No," she mumbled pulling me back to her "Don't stop Jazzy."

"I have to stop, Darlin'," I chuckled. "Tonight is about you," I said, lightly kissing her lips. "I'm going to pamper you," I kissed her cheeks. "I'm going to worship your beautiful body," I kissed down her throat. "And I'm going to show you how much I truly love you," my lips glided along her collarbone to nibble lightly on her earlobe. "Tonight is all about you, angel."


	12. Kiss Me

**As Always:** This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moons sparkling. So kiss me" _

_~ Sixpence None the Richer_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: Kiss Me**

_**Allie**_

_"Allie," I sighed softly and rolled over in the direction of his beautiful softy, and yet, husky voice. "Come back to me sweetheart," he murmured pulling me against him. I could feel his icy cold naked body pressed against mine and my body tingled all over at the sensation he let off. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands on my hips pulling me closer to his slow forming erection and his lips were lightly sucking on my neck. I giggled when I felt his body stiffen further while his lips moved across my collarbone and up to my ear. "Wake up baby," he purred, his cool breath tickling my skin. _

_"Is she awake?" Someone, not Jasper, whispered from behind me. Their voice was hard, husky, and full of arousal. _

_"Almost," Jasper whispered, his voice just as aroused and husky as the other. He tightened his grip on my body and I couldn't help but moan when I felt him firmly against me. _

_"Jazzy," I whispered wiggling my body closer to him. I felt the bed dip slightly, against the other man's weight, and a different pair of arms wrapped around me. Unfamiliar lips were lightly kissing my neck, heating my body as their big strong hands roamed over my still sensitive skin. But these hands felt different to Jasper's light touch, this was harder, rougher, and yet still very gentle, like I was breakable in their hands. The chest behind me, pressed against my back, was all muscle and seemed huge. I felt as if I were buried in his body, snuggled deep inside of him, safe and warm. I could feel the love flowing between both of them, all aimed at me. But for the life of me I couldn't make myself open my eyes and see who he was. _

_"Is she awake," another voice called, moving into the room quickly. This voice was familiar but not familiar at the same time. I couldn't place it. It was soft and quiet with a slight hint of an accent I didn't catch in those few words. _

_"I think so," Jasper murmured. I could hear the smile on his lips as the bed dipped again and hands moved over my legs, brushing against my butt, until they left me completely. I whimpered from the lack of contact with him, whoever he is, and he chuckled softly. It was such a familiar sound. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered kissing my hip with his cool lips. "I love you," he murmured moving closer to me. His hands moved to my stomach as did Jasper's and the unfamiliar vampire behind me. _

_"I love you too," the strange vampire whispered behind me, his lips moving across my neck in the most sensual sexy loving way. _

_"And I love you," Jasper said in the same soft tone, his lips moving against mine. "And we all love you" He said lightly kissing my stomach. Why was he kissing my stomach? _

_"Mmm . . . I love you all of you," I whispered, my hand moving towards my stomach and my head tilting back to lightly kiss the vampire behind me. His soft pouty lips, crush mine, gently, in a loving caring way but still heated and filled with need. His fingers moved down my body, sweeping over my curves to lift my thigh up and wrap it around Jasper's waist. _

_The vampire with the slight accent kissed down my leg, my thigh, until I felt his tongue brush against me. _

_"You are so warm," he murmured almost in awe. "I love you," he cooed lightly stroking my stomach. I felt entirely complete, there was nothing missing in my life anymore. I was happier than I'd ever been in my life. _

_Jasper moaned softly against my neck and I felt an odd sensation, the back of someone's cold hand, pressing against my apparent, dripping, aching core and a tongue, flicking over me. My back leaned into the unknown muscular vampire behind me, pulling his body against me even more, I needed them closer to me, touching every part of me. _

_I felt Jasper's soft growl rumble in his chest suddenly. Out of know where, two sets of hands were placed on my hips as Jasper thrust inside me, making my back arch into the vampire behind me and moan against Jasper's chest. _

My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly looking directly into Jasper's confused eyes. He frowned slightly and shifted towards me on the bed.

"What happened sweetheart?" He asked pulling my body into his and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled deeper into his chest, not wanting to let him go again. "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure . . . I think it was a dream . . . was I asleep?" I asked feeling disorientated and confused. I could see the sun beginning to rise from the patio doors and there was a beautiful breakfast that was waiting for me on the patio table.

"Yes," Jasper smiled softly. "You fell asleep last night. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep."

"But we were going to have our second date," I complained. "We have this beautiful hotel room and now we have to leave?"

"We're going to leave tomorrow sweetheart, we have all day and tonight," he whispered huskily, pulling my body against him again. "That must have been quiet the dream you had, you were moaning and calling my name and pressing your body into mine. Then you went quiet and a few hours later, right before you woke up, you moaned loudly pushing yourself against me harder." He breathed. Damn, I did all of that? Oh boy. I knew my dreams could get a little out of control and I often talk in my sleep but that's usually only with a vision dream. Unless that was a vision . . . a weird vision.

"I only remember the end," I said trying to get my emotions under control. I've ever had a dream like that before. I've dreamt of Jasper and Demetri but I've never dreamt of two men at once, let alone three. There was one dream with me, Demetri, and Felix but Felix was the butler. I don't think that counts. "You were obviously there but there were two other vampires." I said biting my lip and twirling my hair between my fingers nervously.

"Who?" I was surprised at his calmness. He didn't seem angry at all. Shouldn't he be angry? I'm dreaming about other men after all.

"Umm . . . I don't know. I only felt the one pressed against my back, and the other was between my legs. You were all stroking my stomach and telling me how much you loved me. You talked to my stomach and everything! Then the one behind me was kissing my neck and he hooked my leg over your hip. He did something, I'm guessing to you, because all I felt was the back of his hand pressed against me. Then the one between my legs pulled you inside of me . . . and that's when I woke up."

"But you didn't see who it was?" He asked curiously.

"No, I didn't recognize the voices when they were talking to me, my stomach, or asking you if I was awake . . . if it was a vision and not a dream we really should talk about this. I haven't been with one man, I'm not sure I could deal with three at once right now." I'm not even sure how I would go about doing something like that, where would everything go? How would it work? Would the three men be together or would they focus on me? Hmm . . . it's a lot to consider if it is, in fact, something Jasper wants.

"I don't plan on sharing you with anyone, sweetheart" he whispered, softly brushing my hair away from my face and lightly kissing my lips. The moment our lips touched my dream came rushing back to me. The intense pleasure I felt from him, the feel of his body molded to mine, and the shockwaves rushing through me, warming me and heating me all over. I could feel it all over again, Jasper's lust and desire mixing with mine sent tingles all over my already aroused body.

I felt Jasper's hand move down the side of my body as he suddenly lifted my thigh wrapping my leg around his waist so he could press himself into me.

"Was it like this?" he growled softly moving his body into mine more. I moaned feeling the fullness of his tight pajama pants pressing against me.

Before I could answer his lips were crushed against mine with more urgency and need than ever before. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, holding him to me. I could feel his fingers running over my body, gripping my hips, and his soft cool tongue moving into my mouth, all with more force than usual. The urgency I felt to have him, to rip his clothes off and fuck him in the most animalistic way imaginable was overtaking my body.

His strong hands moved up my body, pulling my hair out of the messy bun I'd slept in and his fingers ran through the tangles, crunching it into his fingers. His lips moved down my jaw and to my neck as he placed heated kisses over my quivering skin.

"Baby if we don't stop now . . ."

"No don't stop," I murmured pushing myself against him again. He pulled me back to look into his eyes while his hands found the edge of my tank top.

"Is this okay?" He asked with wild burning, now black, eyes. His icy hands ran under my tank top, caressing my belly, my curves, and around to the back of my bra. In one swift motion the bra came loose and was throw across the room, his fingers moving forward again.

"Okay," I breathed. I wasn't sure if I meant "what part of this do you mean" or "hell yes hurry up" but a part of me, a large part of me, didn't care as long as he was touching me. His touch was magnificent. The mere thought of it made my core ache and beg for him. Feeling his fingers against me, touching my hot skin, like fire and ice becoming one, was outstanding.

His thumbs ran over my nipples, which were already hard, as his lips found mine again. I thought I was going to explode then and there. The only thing holding me back was the knowledge that better things were on the way. I pressed myself closer him so the big bulge in Jasper's cotton pajama pants was pressed against the notch in my sweats. He pressed against me, released, pressed against me, released. The ridged shape by the stretch of his tight pants over his penis hitting just the right spot over and over again though the material of my sweatpants. It was amazing how well they fit we fit together. His arms wrapped around me as his lips found my neck again. Taking my sweaty skin into his mouth and sucking, licking, and gently nibbling on my throat. I could feel the lust rolling off of him, the sheer need, but also the bloodlust. His hunger was wrapping around me and pulling me into him deeper and deeper with each thrust against me. My head feel back, giving him more room and Jasper growled softly, tightening his grip on my shaking body.

"Jasper!" I moaned as he moved faster. Once, twice more and I cried out holding onto his shoulders through the bliss of orgasm when I swear I'd been sent into another universe as my body shook against his. My breathing was ragged and heavy as I held onto him. My body wrapped around his needing to feel all of him touching me. His lips found mine again as he continued to press against me causing my body to shake and wither beneath him. I swear I've never felt anything more amazing in my life.

I kissed down to his neck as his body pressed into mine again, seeking his own release as I'd obviously had mine. With no hesitation my hands moved down his chest while he continued to move, my fingers were exploring his tight abdomen, the hard muscles in his chest, and lightly stroking down to mini Jasper. I continued to suck and nip at his neck, my tongue tracing each of his scars, while my hand went between us to stroke him between his pajama pants. His head buried into my neck as he cried out suddenly. His body tightened and coiled into mine, gripping my body tighter to him. The growl I felt erupt through his chest sent vibrations into my sensitive body making the tingles and shockwaves buzz in excitement. His hips pressed harder into my hand and felt him jerk and thrust harder and harder against me.

His breathing was as ragged as mine and his arms tightened around me as his body shook convulsively. "Oh god," he cried tightening his grip on my body "Oh shit . . . Allie!" My hand lightly stroked him and I felt his release pouring out of him. Something about his venom pouring out of him, his climax, turned me on and I pressed my lips firmly to his, my hand still pressed against him. "Oh shit," he murmured, kissing my neck, my collarbone, my cheeks and my lips again. When his breathing and mine had eased he looked at me with big lustful eyes and lightly placed as kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered kissing his cheek. "That's the best wakeup call I've ever had," I snuggled my body into his and let myself enjoy the feel of him, the heat floating between us, and the lust rolling off his body hitting mine in all the right places. I was literally humming in pleasure.

"That was amazing" Jasper breathed, seeming shocked, "you're skin is so hot," he whispered lightly touching my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Just wait until you're inside of me," I murmured. "It's even hotter in there." I felt him harden suddenly and I giggled. We were quiet after that, I imagined Jasper was rethinking his second date plans while I eyed the breakfast on the patio.

When my stomach grumbled impatiently Jasper chuckled and pulled me out of bed. He picked up the white shirt he wore yesterday and I slid my arms in. He buttoned it slowly before his hands gripped my hips and he pulled off my sweats leaving just my black lace panties. "Perfect," he murmured lightly kissing my lips. "Hungry?" He asked with a big satisfied smile.

"Yes I am. I worked up quite an appetite," I said while he lead me onto the patio and pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you."

"Baby, that was foreplay compared to what I have planned for tonight," he purred seductively, looking into my eyes and lifting the lids off the three plates on the table and sitting in the seat beside me. "Enjoy," he whispered kissing my neck softly. Everything looked so amazing. There were plates of fruit, toast, croissants and other assorted pastries, donuts, waffles, pancakes, and eggs.

"It all looks so good," I murmured picking out a strawberry and biting into it. The flavor burst into my mouth and I shuddered happily. "Delicious," I smiled. I don't remember being this happy in months. "So what's on the addenda today?"

"A day of relaxation is in order I believe. I've told Eleazar not to disturb us unless it's an emergency, nobody in the hotel will disturb us so I am going to pamper you. I thought we could spend the entire day in bed, we can watch movies, read, talk . . ." Jasper smiled smugly. "Naked preferably," he added and I rolled my eyes. "Then tonight I'll order you dinner and we'll see how things go, how you're feeling, and how tired you are. I have plans for tonight but we're not doing them if you're too tired, after the day you had yesterday I want you to relax," he said seriously. It honestly didn't sound too bad, except for the naked part.

"Do I have to be naked?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice. I'm not sure I want to be naked and exposed for him to see.

"You don't want to be naked with me darlin?" He asked softly, his fingers running over my arm as his lips lightly kissed my shoulder where the new bite mark would now be imbedded in my skin for the rest of my existence. "I'll tell you what, we'll see how things go, play it by ear," he suggested. That sounded a lot better.

"I can agree to that," I said with a small nod.

"Good, while I set up, you relax," he said lightly kissing my lips and going back into the suite, leaving the doors open for me.

I tried to relax and enjoy the rest of my breakfast, feeding the dogs scraps now and then. The cool wind blew softly against my face and the fresh Alaskan air seemed to cling to my skin. I'd miss Alaska when we leave. It's truly been my first home other than Texas, I spent almost ten years there. I honestly don't ever want to leave, I love being here with Jasper. I love the seclusion from everything, the beautiful animal's right outside our front door, the snow, and our _first_ house. We'll never have a first house again and now it's probably gone because of the vampire attacks. Why do they keep attacking? Can't they just leave me alone? I don't want to be a damn princess!

'_Allie calm down_,' Bear said jumping into my lap. His small body curled into mine and he nuzzled my arm to make me pet him, he's a big love monster. '_Everything will be okay, you'll see. It'll all be alright in the end. I promise.' _I nodded and turned back to the beautiful sunrise. My eyes closed and I took deep breaths, trying to relax. I was just enjoying the sun against my face when there was a small knock on the bedroom door.

I frowned and looked into the suite from my chair. Jasper was busying himself with something in the bathroom. I had no idea what he was doing in there, he'd been in there almost half an hour, and for the life of me I couldn't see his future. Everything was in snarls and blurs again. It was starting to worry me. My visions have never been this jumbled and snarly before. It's almost as if someone hasn't made a vital decision but the small decision leading up to the big one have been set in place already. But I can't see _anything_! It's very frustrating.

I grumbled when the person knocked again and pulled my aching body up, walking slowly to the door, and looked through the peep hole to see Tanya and Kate smiling happily.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I asked once I'd opened the door and they'd pulled me out of the bedroom, handing me a small bright pink bag.

"Trust us," Kate squealed. "Don't open it until you're ready to get changed for the night," she demanded. "If you get changed that is," she whispered wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"It's for you and Jasper to . . . enjoy," Tanya giggled and they both lightly kissed my cheeks. "Is there anything you need? A last minute girl talk? A pep talk? A rundown of what to do, where things go, and what to do if said things don't go . . . umm . . . _up?_"

"I once had a guy fail to take off on me," Kate mumbled. "I tried for hours with _no_ success!" She said looking serious and slightly put out. I'd never thought of that. What if things don't work the way I've imagined them too? What if I'm expecting too much? Or not enough? I mean this morning was great but what if he can't perform again. Maybe I should be giving mini Jasper the benefit of the doubt but I don't know what's normal and what's not. And he's a _vampire_ . . . do things change when you become immortal? Are all immortal men walking around with big penises or do they get stuck with what god gave them?

"Oh boy," I murmured. Jasper didn't feel small through his pajama pants but what do I know . . .

"And don't forget Vampire men are naturally small . . . _tiny_ . . . I mean _microscopic_ . . . like _insignificant _and of _no_ consequence, he will _not _pleasure you _at all_," she said shaking her head. Well that didn't seem to be a problem he already satisfied me with his little good morning wake up call, although there wasn't actual penetration involved . . . oh boy . . . "I want you to be ready for that. It's the reason we go for the humans, even with _Garrett!_ I'll please him for maybe . . . say . . . ten minutes, it's all he can take with his tiny dick, and then go find me a better _human_ to take care of _my_ needs," Kate said in all seriousness. Ten minutes . . . our little wakeup call didn't even last ten minutes!

_No_, Jasper _knows _how to please a woman, he knows what to do and what not to do. I bit my lip nervously and tried to look anywhere but at the two girls. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks, I didn't want to talk about this with them, they're two very experienced women.

Tanya was looking as if she was going to burst at any minute. Were they serious? They couldn't be, could they?

"Oh and Jasper . . . I heard from Alice that he's . . . well there's not _much_ of anything to work with. He's so small he wouldn't even slide inside of you, it's the reason none of his relationships work out, why he's so quiet and shy around women," Kate continued, leaning towards me.

Tanya nodded her head. "Maybe we should teach her how to fake it, he'll get upset if she doesn't at least pretend to reach her peak," she said looking at Kate's wide eyed expression. I could see she was trying very hard not to giggle. "Should we warn her about . . . his . . . sexual history," she whispered.

"I already know about that," I mumbled, remembering the graphic visions I'd had before we met. "I mean, I had the visions but I never . . . well I stopped it before it got too far . . . _what_ sexual history?" I asked concerned now. Were they serious or were they pulling my leg? I'm going to be very angry if they're lying to me. Then again, I don't know. I've never been with a man, let alone a male vampire. For all I know they really do have teeny weenies. I can't imagine Jasper with a teensy weensy penis. But I suppose I haven't thought about size or anything like that. I knew it was there waiting for my hoohah but I never anticipated sizing being of any issue . . . and I'm almost positive it won't be. _Almost._ Hell a girl has to have a little something to work with.

"Wellllll," Kate said dragging out the word, "he is into some freaky shit . . . bondage, and handcuffs, and _nipple _clams," Kate said softly, pressing her lips together to stop the smile I could see forming. I suddenly felt very nervous and anxious for the night to be over. I never . . . he's never expressed an interest in those things, not even in his past. Well, not really, I saw something with handcuffs once. I suppose I would try, for him, but I never expected him to want to be so '_out of the box'_ so soon in our sexual relationship. I'm new at this. I have no idea what a nipple clamp is, it sounds painful. The only toy I've ever used is my vibrator but I know what that's for!

"I can't do this," I mumbled feeling very dizzy and panicky. Small penis's and nipple clams! My nipples reverted back in on themselves just thinking about it.

"_Please_ stop lying to my wife," Jasper said from behind me. He pulled me back into the room and growled angrily at the two girl. "Go away," he shooed them like they were ducks and closed the door behind him.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," I said pacing up and down the room. Maybe I wasn't really ready for this, I mean, what if Tanya's right and things don't go as planned, what if I'm not good enough for him. I know he's been with other women before . . . _lots_ of other women . . . what If I'm not up to par with them. I've never done this, what if something goes wrong or _nothing_ happens! I don't care about size or anything like that, we'll figure something out but what if _I_ can't satisfy him.

"Stop," I turned in my pace and bumped right into Jasper's hard bare chest. "Stop worrying, you are perfect," he whispered against my ear. "Relax and let me take care of everything," he moved me to sit down on the couch and handed me a sheet of paper. "You order us a move while I finish up in the bedroom." What the hell could he be doing in there? Maybe he's . . . _no_, I don't even _want_ to think about it. "Relax," he whispered before leaving me again. I sighed and tuned my attention to the window, a million thoughts running through my mind.

I slid down on the cold leather couch and tried to calm my heavy breathing. I could do this, I thought as the dizziness hit. Apparently a full scale panic attack was on the way.

'_Everything will be okay, just breath Allie,' _Duchess thought standing beside me suddenly. '_Everything will be okay. Just breath, take deep breaths, there you go, calm yourself down and find your center.' _I giggled at her calm soothing voice. '_Do you think your making the wrong decision; maybe you're not ready for this_.' She suggested gently rubbing her head against my knee.

"No," I mumbled. I wasn't freaking out because I thought we were making a mistake or I wasn't ready for this. Not at all. I was freaking out because I had no idea _how_ to do this, and I was afraid to get up and face the unknown. Especially in whatever is in that little pink bag, mocking me, on the dressing table.

This felt exactly like having to walk out in front of a theater full of thousands with no idea what my lines were. . . . But . . . I'd done that before. That was easy for me, simple, a piece of cake. I've always been a performer and I always will be. I can fake my way through anything. This feeling I had was the same, the nerves, the horrible tightening in my stomach, but it was different. I've never been with a man that could judge me and ridicule my imperfections so easily because god knows I have them.

How did people do this, swallow all their fears and trust someone else so implicitly with every imperfection and fear they had, with less than the absolute commitment Jasper had given me? If it weren't Jasper, if I didn't know in every cell of my body that he loved me as much as I loved him, unconditionally and irrevocably and, to be honest, irrationally, I'd never be able to get up off this couch.

But it _was_ Jasper, so I whispered the words "Don't be a cowered," under my breath and scrambled to my feet. "I can do this," I said feeling oddly determined and confident suddenly . . . "Jasper!" I turned to see him smiling innocently at me.

"I didn't do anything, darlin'," he whispered taking me in his arms and kissing me. It was a serious kind of kiss, intense, slow, but building . . . I'd pretty much forgotten where I was and all my doubts and worries until I heard four dogs barking simultaneously.

Jasper ignored them, his lips were hard against mine, more urgent than before. His hands ran up the side of my body slipping under his white shirt I wore and lightly caressing the sides of my body.

My heart broke into a sprint and my palms were slick against his marble neck as his body pressed into mine harder this time. He certainly didn't feel small. His tongue swept across my teeth and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when his hands moved back down my body, pulling at my panties and ripping them from my body in one quick swoop. His lips ran down my neck while his fingers slid slowly inside of me, I moaned softly as he moved his fingers further inside and quickly pulling out, teasing me. "You are stunning, sweetheart," he murmured, while I tried to get hold of myself. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. Fire and ice, somehow existing together without destroying each other, more proof that I belong with him. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. "Perfection," he murmured looking down at me. I could see the lust in his eyes, filling my body as if it were stroking my insides. Did my skin burst into flames? I had to look down to check. Nope, nothing was burning. At least, not visibly. He lightly kissed my lips and another round of barks erupted behind me and Jasper pulled himself away from me, frowning at the dogs. Max pulled against Jasper's pants, grumbling in annoyance.

'_Come on! I'm hungry! I've already looked through the bags my breakfast isn't there_,' he complained trying to pull Jasper away from me. '_Come on! You're supposed to feed me now, it's time for breakfast.'_

"What are they saying?" He asked, chuckling at Max's efforts to pull the vampire from my tight grip.

"They're hungry, it's breakfast time. And Duchess is warning you not to let the bedroom go to waste . . . which reminds me what were you doing in the bathroom and then the bedroom for so long?" I asked curiously. He pulled himself away from me with a soft smug smile and fed the dogs, leading them back into their bedroom and placing a plate full of fruits, nuts, and vegetables in front of Oliver who wasn't at all interested. He was watching Spiderman.

"Come and see my love," Jasper said gently pulling me into his arms, picking me up bridal style and walking into the bedroom.

The room was amazing. Everywhere I looked there were candles, the scent of Jasmine and vanilla floated into the room. There was a large flat screen television in front of the large bed that looked warm and cozy, Champaign, blood, and fruits were placed on the side tables.

"Today and tonight you're going to relax," he whispered placing me on the bed. I snuggled down while Jasper ran out of the room, coming back with a pile of menus and the telephone just moments later. "Pick whatever you like," he said handing me a list of movies we could order.

While I was deciding between Last Holiday with Queen Latifah and the classic Dirty Dancing, Jasper slipped into bed and fed me a strawberry.

"How about both?" He said watching me make my decision.

"Hmm . . . Maybe we should go for Knocked up I've never seen it, or Juno, or Bridge Jones, or . . . let's go with Dirty Dancing," I said firmly. I've always loved that movie, it's a classic everyone should see.

"As you wish," he whispered and ordered the movie. I moved closer to him, snuggling my body against his until I realized he wasn't wearing his Pajama pants. My eyes widened in shock and I heard Jaspers soft chuckle. "Oh and you shouldn't worry darlin'," he Purred pressing himself firmly against me "I'm not microscopic." Nope, definitely not.

The rest of the day was amazing. Jasper and I spent the entire day curled up together in bed. We watched countless movies, ordered an amazing lunch and talked for hours about everything and anything we could think of. We played scrabble and he taught me how to play chess. But throughout the entire day we were constantly touching each other, kissing, or holding one another. I don't remember one minute when I wasn't in Jasper's arms or his lips weren't pressed against a part of my body, whether it was my shoulders, my neck, my lips, my arms, or my stomach. My entire body was literally humming for him.

When I began to feel a little fidgety and restless we got dressed and walked the dogs around the lake and forests surrounding the hotel.

"Come this way sweetheart," Jasper said gently pulling me in the opposite direction. I turned and followed him out of the forest towards the beautiful frozen lake but froze mid step. The entire lake was surrounded by candles. There was a table set for two and a waiter placing plates of food on it. I could hear soft music playing in the background as the sun began to set behind us. Everything was so beautiful. The flames from the candles shone against the ice on the lake creating a glow around the entire forest. I could smell vanilla filling the air mixing with the scents of the forest.

"Did you do this?" I asked in shock. When did he have time to do this, I thought, as he led me towards the table and pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you," I murmured.

"I had a little help," he admitted as the waiter began to walk back to the hotel, winking at me before he left. "Kate and Tanya were feeling a little guilty about this morning," he chuckled. And so they should.

"They should be," I grumbled and rolled my eyes. I can't believe they told me he had a teeny weenie and got me all discombobulated. It took hours for me to relax again.

"It doesn't matter now." Jasper fed me a green bean and smiled that beautiful smile that always sent shivers up my spine. He was silent as I ate the delicious dinner in front of me. Everything was amazing, I'd never tasted food so good, not since I was in Paris. That's when I realized what I was eating, he'd recreated our first dinner together. There was the ravioli, the fresh vegetable salad, everything was there.

"This is what I had in Paris . . . on our first date," I smiled excitedly.

"Yes, with all my experience I'm still really not into food so I went with what was romantic on our first date," he said softly feeding me another ravioli. I didn't care what I was eating as long as I was with him.

All through my dinner, just like our first date, we talked about our lives. We spent hours getting to know each other even better than we did before, he even told me a little about his family. I wasn't going to push that subject. I know it's still hard for him. But I can't imagine what could have happened that they would reject him so easily. How could his family hurt him so much?

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, running his hands through my loose hair once I'd finished my dinner and the conversation began to run dry. I could feel his desire and love pouring into my body. The passion and love he felt was undeniably the strongest emotions I've ever experienced from another person.

"I'm very happy," I said. He took my hand in his and pulled me up against him suddenly.

"Dance with me," he whispered against my ear. My head leaned against his chest, my body molding into his as we swayed slowly together. It was the most magical evening of my life, all because I was with him. I couldn't ask for anything better.

"I know it's probably not how you imagined," he said softly, looking down at me. He seemed oddly disappointed as he pulled away from me slightly.

"It's perfect Jazzy," I whispered, trying my hardest to see where he was going with this but I still couldn't make out his future.

"Stop trying to look into my future," he whispered, lightly kissing my nose, as I grumbled in annoyance. I hate being blind. His hand gently ran through my hair, stroking my cheek, and running down my neck slowly. "I love you," he whispered, for the first time. A thrill of something unexpected ran through my body and I shivered. He pulled me back into his body, not expecting me to answer him.

The entire day my body has been begging me to just take him and have my way with him. But nothing had been as strong as that very moment. The moment he whispered those three little words my body ached to feel him against me, to touch him, and make love to him. All my past worries were forgotten the moment he held me in his arms and whispered those words, everything was suddenly more perfect than I'd ever dreamed it could be.

He smiled, feeling my emotions, and tightening his arms around me. He held me against his chest for what seemed like hours, just holding onto my body. We didn't dance or move, he just held me. And it felt so nice to be held and to feel safe with someone finally.

I know in my heart this is right. Jasper is right for me. I know I'll always miss Demetri and I'll always love him, he'll forever be a part of who I am. But I also love Jasper and I _want_ him, I _need_ him. I love him.

Taking a deep breath and tilting my head up to see my beautiful husband. For the first time in our relationship I whispered ,"I love you," with more passion and desire than I've ever felt for anyone.

And the moment he whispered, "I love you too, darlin'," I knew I'd never let him go. No matter what. He smiled lovingly and let go of my body, still keeping me close though. "I know it's not how you imagined, it's not perfect, or anything compared to what you deserve," he said slowly kneeling in front of me.

My eyes widened in shock as he smiled and handed me a small black velvet box. "I know you never got your dream wedding and I never had the opportunity to propose to you and I know those things are important to you because they're important to me too." He smiled softly and took my left hand in his. "Allie Malone, you are my life and I could never be the same now I've met you. You've made me more joyful, more blessed, more inspired, and more loved then I've ever felt in my existence. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I watched as he opened the box in my hands and I looked down at the beautiful small platinum square diamond engagement ring that was accentuated by sparkling marquise and round cut diamonds. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen.

Jasper slid the ring out of the box and gently, lovingly, placed it on my finger. He kissed my hand and looked up into my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered looking down at the beautiful ring on my hand. "It's so beautiful," I whispered, I could feel the tears filling my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. "It's perfect, just like you," my lips met his in a soft, passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that makes you forget where you are. Our bodies sank into one another, pressing harder and harder together as we tried to get closer to each other. "Take me back to the hotel," I whispered against his ear, not caring about anything else anymore. I needed to be with him, to touch him, and love him.

"Can you teleport there?" He asked huskily. I smiled and gathered the dogs up quickly. They all seemed very impressed by Jasper, Wallace even bounced into jasper's arms and licked his face.

'_Welcome to the family!'_ He said excitedly and I giggled softly at his enthusiasm.

"Wallace says welcome to the family," I whispered against Jasper's neck before quickly teleporting us back to our hotel room, ignoring my stomach twisting and snarling with nerves. Tonight would be perfect.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

When we arrived at the hotel room I left Allie for a moment and I rushed into the bathroom, hoping Tanya had done what I asked. Thankfully everything was perfect for her.

Once she'd checked on the animals I felt her worry and anxiety again, I could kill Tanya and Kate for what they did to her this morning. We'd get them back later.

"What are you doing in there cowboy?" she asked softly, curiously.

"Come and see, angel," I called opening the bathroom door and allowing her to come in. She gasped slightly at the sight of the room. Tanya had done a great job. Candles filled the room, glowing in the darkness, creating just enough light to see my beautiful wife; not that I needed it. The bathroom smelt of Jasmine and vanilla and soft music flowed through the air. The bathtub was filled with pink petals and bath salts.

I could feel Allie's shock and amazement rushing through her body as she took it all in and turned to me.

"Tonight is all about you sweetheart," I murmured pulling off the black hoodie she was wearing

"This is what you were doing this morning?" she asked as my arms wrapped around her.

"Yes," I whispered, running my hands up her body, pulling off her tank top as I went and throwing it out the door. I heard a bark and a yap and Allie giggled but I ignored the dogs for now. My lips ran down her neck while my fingers slid into her panties, pulling them off with ease. I was dying to feel her, to be inside of her heat. "You are stunning sweetheart," I murmured unhooking her bra and turning her to face me. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

My arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her against me, summer and winter. Fire and Ice, somehow existing together without destroying each other, more proof that I belonged with her. Her body pressed harder into mine and I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. She was perfect. I don't think she realizes how beautiful she truly is. Her body is flawless, tiny, and so sexy.

"Perfection," I whispered looking down at her fully naked body. I felt my dick twitch against her leg and tried to calm my need to fuck her senseless. I wouldn't fuck her tonight, I'd make love to you, I'd worship her.

I lightly kissed her lips and helped her into the tub, opting to stay on dry land. If I got in there with her I wouldn't be able to control myself so easily.

I watched as the bubbles surrounded her, giving her a sheer cover of protection from my eyes but I could still see her. I could still see her perfect round firm breasts, her flat stomach, her belly button that I'd never noticed was pierced before. I could see the tattoo, Demetri's name in elegant script writing, on her hip and something about it, the location, so intimate and personal, sent a rush of venom to my penis making me twitch eagerly. I'd already noticed the tattoo on her back, the bright blue butterfly that seemed to be flying up her back.

"You never told me you had two tattoos," I said sitting beside the tub and filling two glasses with the blood Tanya brought yesterday. I added a little Champaign for taste and handed her a glass.

"You never asked," she shrugged, the blush burning her cheeks. "Jack took me a couple of months before my eighteenth birthday. We weren't sure if I'd be able to get one once I stopped ageing. Apparently I can." I smiled. "Nobody, not even Jack, knows about Demetri's name on my hip . . . it was sort of . . . personal, for only my eyes and now yours."

"It's very sexy."

"You can't get a tattoo?" She asked curiously. I was shocked she hadn't noticed.

"I have a cross between my shoulder blades. There's a vampire I know, I've known him for years, he does something different with the ink for vampires than what a human would do. He was able to put the tattoo on my back but every ten years or so it has to be redone because the ink absorbs into my skin with my venom." I smiled at her curiosity and raised my glass to her. "To our second date," I toasted "And the beginning of our marriage. I knew at once you were meant for me. _'Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny._'" Our glasses touched and I wondered if she'd know where the quote was from. I still remember the day she told me she doesn't believe in fairytales. "Mulan," I smiled smugly at her slight frown and confusion.

"What's a Mulan?" she asked frowning at me while I put our glasses down and fed her a chocolate covered strawberry.

"It's a movie," I chuckled. "A fairytale," I said in an offhand tone. "Now it's time for you to relax," I placed the bath pillow under her neck and knelt beside the bathtub. While she relaxed I picked up the sponge and soaked it in the water, putting some of the mango body wash on before gently running it all over the front of her body. I pulled her up gently and ran the sponge over her shoulders, down her back and across her collarbone. While her eyes were focused on mine I moved slowly down across her stomach and down her legs, gently massaging her inner thighs and letting my fingers lightly brush across her hot core. Her body trembled under my fingers but, like this morning, I didn't stay long. Once she was all lathered up I squeezed the water out of the sponge across her body, her stomach, and down her back until she was soap free.

I let her lay back down and fed her a few more strawberries before moving behind her. My fingers gently massaged her shoulders and down her arms. I moved down her body, gently stroking her breasts and kissing her neck as she moaned softly. My fingers moved down to lightly tickle her clit again, moving away a little slower than the first time.

When I was fully satisfied her body had been teased enough I moved her to lie directly in the water, letting her long beautiful hair float out behind her. I wet her hair, washing it, and massaging her scalp with my fingers before rinsing her off.

"You are beautiful, angel," I whispered watching her glistening body float in the water while I rinsed the soap out of her hair. "You're getting all shriveled up," I chuckled at her wrinkling fingers and toes.

"It's what happens when you put me in the bath for a long period of time," she complained biting into the strawberry I fed to her.

"Your still beautiful," I murmured pulling her out of the bathtub and watching the water drip off her soft skin. My fingers gently moved down the front of her body, tracing the path of each water droplet before I covered her body in a large white fluffy town and picked her up out of the bath, leading her towards the bed.

I dried her hair with the towel, not honestly realizing how much hair she had. There was heaps of it, all thick and trailing down to her lower back when it was wet and curl free.

I patted her body dry, making sure to touch as much of her as I possibly could, kissing her stomach while I knelt in front of her and lightly flicking my tongue over her belly button. I kissed both of her smooth wet lips as my hands moved around her to cup that perfect round ass and pulling her closer to me. Before I could go lower I moved back up her body and wrapped her in the towel when she shivered, although I could feel it wasn't from the cold. I lightly kissed her lips and sat her on the bed moving behind her and laying her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked when I looked into my eyes from behind her. Her soft voice wrapped around me like a silk thread, softly caressing my skin. My fingers lightly stroked her cheeks as I smiled down at her. The only thing I could feel was her love washing over me in warm waves.

My fingers gently massaged her scalp before slowly moving to her shoulders. I enjoyed the feel of her warm skin on mine, warming me and teasing me. My fingertips moved back to her scalp, making small circular motions and leaving a light trail of cold in my path. I moved my fingers around her entire scalp, paying special attention to her temples before I gently brushed the tangles from her hair.

"I love you," I whispered, removing the towel and pulling off my shirt and my jeans, leaving just my boxers.

"I love you too" she said, looking back down at the ring placed firmly on her finger. I slid into bed with her, not hesitating in taking her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. She tasted magnificent. The feel of her warm skin against mine was warming my body, heating me all over, and arousing ever sense I had.

Her breathing was as heavy as mine and we fell back into the bed. I pressed my body harder against her, needing to feel more of her, while my hands ran down her body. Her skin was so soft and delicate under my hands. She was like a small china doll.

I felt her tongue sweep across my bottom lip suddenly and I opened my mouth for her, giving her what she wanted. Her teeth gently nipped at my skin, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth before releasing it and stroking my tongue with hers, swirling and caressing it. Her hands moved up and down my chest, moving lower as she gained more confidence. I'd never seen this side of her, this sexy, dominant, urgent side of her. She was breathtaking.

Before I could stop myself I kissed her neck, moving my body down hers, kissing her breasts, her nipples, taking them in my mouth and lightly biting on them, moving down her belly and twirling my tongue around her belly button.

"You are beautiful," I said kissing down the valley between her breasts, her stomach and her hips. I kissed and licked my way down her perfect legs, her toes, her inner thighs and back up to lightly place a kiss on her dripping wet pussy. "Beautiful," I purred, flashing her a big smile. I turned my attention back to her beautiful glistening hot core and gazed at her for just a moment longer. This was my future, she was my future. I could feel it stronger than anything else. I could feel her love for me filling my body and flowing over the edge, I was drowning in it.

Her hips raised just a fraction of an inch, telling me what she wanted, what she needed, and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to make love to my wife, to take her and make her my own. I lightly kissed her inner thigh causing her skin to tingle and rise with goose bumps at my cold touch. Her hips moved up just a little more and I could feel the full force of her desire for me. Moving my head down slowly my lips connected with hers and my tongue flicked inside of her quickly. She tasted sweet and sensual with just a hint of vanilla and raspberry. I moved my tongue freely from her inner lips, lightly caressing them with my tongue, to her out labia, caressing it as I'd done before. I heard her soft moan and lightly, gently, pulled her lips into my mouth and massaged them with my tongue, repeating the process until she was withering under me. I could feel her need soaking into my body, her heat was extraordinary. I couldn't get enough of her taste, I was bathing in it, drinking it up and taking it in.

"Oh god Jasper," Allie moaned softly as I continue to worship her swollen clit, her hands gripping my hair between her fingers. My finger explores her smooth folds and slid inside of her, gently thrusting into her while I circled her clit with my tongue.

"Oh god," her back arches causing my finger to slide further into her. I slid in another finger as her hips begin to move with my thrusts. Her small hands pressed me harder into her and I began to suck on her bundle of nerves as my fingers moved faster.

As she bucked into me I slid another finger inside of her and moved in conjunction with my mouth on her bundle once more. I could feel the ache in her body as my arms wrap around her lower back, keeping her securely to me.

"Oh god Jasper!" Her back arched higher as she started to react more and more to the much needed attention I'm was providing to her. Her breathing quickened and her walls started to tighten around my finger, her clit hardened under my tongue as I lightly bit her and lapped up her delicious juices. She tasted sweeter than any blood I've ever tasted, human and animal. I could feel her getting hotter and wetter as her body moved towards me and she screamed my name. Her hip rolled against my mouth while she slowly came down from her orgasm but I didn't stop, I wasn't done with her yet. My tongue was bathing in her beautiful taste as she clenched around my fingers again. My tongue slid slowly inside of her again, drinking up her juices and feeling her heat against me.

Her hips bucked against my tongue and I felt her walls tightening around me again. I moved faster, thrusting my tongue into her, not wanting to stop as I felt her pushing her sweet pussy into my mouth harder and harder.

Moving back up her hot core I sucked her clit into my mouth and held it between my teeth before letting go again. Repeating the process I whispered, "Cum for me, angel," my tongue flicked over her bundle as I pressed my fingers into her, moving faster and faster inside of her, curling into her to hit the right spot as her body began to quiver and shook under me. Her legs wrapped around me, holding me in place while my tongue continued to work.

"Oh god!" She moans loudly and pressed her hips into my lips again, "Oh Jasper!" Her entire body shook against my lips, her breathing was heavy and fast as she slowly came down from her climax and her body began to stop shaking. "Wow," she breathed. "That was amazing," she whispered as I kissed back up her body, my lips meeting hers in a kiss so hot I could feel my body moving into hers, melting on top of her.

Her soft hands ran down my chest but, unlike earlier, she didn't stop at my boxers. She ripped them off my body throwing the torn material onto the floor and took my aching, almost painful, cock in her dainty hands, rubbing my full length against her palms, warming me entirely.

"Oh shit," I growled feeling the full force of her heat wrapping around me, covering my body, my cock, as her hands slowly moved up and down.

"Just think how it'll feel when you're inside of me," she whispered seductively against my neck. I can't even imagine how hot she'd feel wrapped around me. "I want to feel you," she complained wiggling under me. "Please." Her lips lightly kissed my neck but I couldn't feel anything but her hand, my mind was focused on her heat throbbing through my sensitive skin. I saw her lips pout lightly when I didn't give her what she wanted and her body seemed to get hotter, her delicious scent wrapped around me, taking me in full force and I lost control of my body. "Make love to me," she purred against my ear, sliding slowly against me, her hands running all over my body until she moved back down to my pulsating dick. She moaned softly but this wasn't like the other times, this moan came from her throat, like a sirens call. She was calling me towards her and I knew I wouldn't be able to let go. I needed her, I wanted her.

_Mine_.

"Oh Allie," I forced my body to move once she let me go and positioned myself directly above her. "I love you." I kissed her deeply, bringing her tongue into my mouth and wrapping her legs around my waist. Her glorious legs wrapped tightly around me, squeezing me and brining me closer to her. She pressed herself desperately against me, guiding me until I hit her core. She wanted this as badly as I did. Slowly I pushed myself into her, my fingers lacing with hers as she gasped and her eyes widened. Her heart pounded even harder and her breathing quickened as I slowly penetrated her. I was completely still as I felt her panic wash through me as the invasion stretched her.

Her left hand squeezed mine and she placed her right on my shoulder, holding me in place as if she wanted me to stop. My own frenzied need for her cooled as I instantly calmed and sooth her pain. This first experience should be memorable and sensual and romantic, not something that she can look back on with regret and fear and pain. I gently kissed her forehead and looked into her dark blue eyes. I knew it was cheating but I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. Using every gift at my disposal I relaxed her, and enthralled her, brining out her passion and desire and need. I fed her a little more calm, relaxing her tense muscles to make them more pliant around me. Her body relaxed a little but not by much.

"Angel, relax," I whispered against her neck. I could feel her indecisiveness, her worry, and her fear rushing through me. "You're body was made to fit mine, as mine was made to fit yours." She whimpered softly, her hand clutching mine tightly. I pulled out slowly, moving back in just as slowly, allowing her time to adjust and feel me. "It's okay baby," I murmured. "You're ready for this. You're so wet and hot wrapped around me. Let my coolness numb you and take away the pain." Her grip on my shoulder loosened slightly but her hand didn't move. I could feel her love washing over me, her need and her desire. "I can feel how much you want this, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear. "I can feel how much you want me, want to share this with me. Open your mind to me sweetheart, feel my love for you, my need for you, my desire for you, feel me." I fed her waves of my love for her, my desire and my need for her, my ache to be constantly next to her. "Feel me." I relaxed her body a little more and felt her muscles release minutely around me, allowing me to slowly move forward a little more. She whimpered softly and tightened her grip on my hand. Her breathing stopped completely and her eyes squeezed shut. "It's okay, just breath." She nodded her head, wrapping her arm around my torso. I moved a little forward a little more, feeling just how tight she really was. Her body arched into mine, pressing her torso against me completely. I could feel the pain diminishing with each tiny movement I made. I'd never felt anything so hot, so tight, so wet. I curled my fingers into the sheets below her, feeling her muscles clench around me. I could feel her barrier and knew I only had one more push forward to be fully settled inside of her. I saw her eyes glaze over and her body tensed below me.

"Don't stop now," she whimpered softly. Her arms wrapped around my body and I pulled her close to me, crushing her against my chest as I thrust forward in one long, quick, stroke, breaking through her barrier and reliving her of her virginity. Her body tensed and she gasped in pain. I felt the pain spike and shoot through her as she shivered against my body. Her arms tightened and the scent of her blood mixed with the scent of her arousal filled the room. I growled softly as it seemed to come at me from all sides. The venom filled my mouth but I swallowed it down and locked my muscles into place.

"You can't hurt me," she whispered. "I told you, my blood is meant for you." her body curled into mine and I once again allowed her beautiful scent to fill the ache within me. I was bathing in it, drenched by the perfect mixture of raspberries and vanilla. I felt the soft rumble in my chest, sending out another wave of love and happiness to her. I pushed forward just a little more and we were completely joined.

We both cried out in pleasure at the feeling of me being completely buried inside of her. Her heartbeat flutter madly in her chest and her breathing spiked. Her need and desire took over any pain that she might still be experiencing as she let my love and arousal fill her body and projected it back to me in an emotion stronger than I've ever felt.

"Please," she whispered, her legs tightening around my waist. She didn't need to say anymore. I pulled out of her, thrusting back into her quickly when I felt the now cold air hitting my dick like an ice storm. She moaned that same throaty call, her sirens call, and I growled possessively, thrusting my throbbing dick back into her, again and again. I could feel myself separating her, splitting her in half. She gasped and her chest arched towards me, pressing her breasts against my chest. She was tight and scorching hot against my icy skin, better than anything I've ever felt or any woman I've ever made love to. Better than the first time with Alice, the first time with Maria or even my own first time when I was human. She was ten thousand times tighter and hotter wrapped tightly around my throbbing cock.

My eyes never left hers and I could see the heavy blush under her cheeks rising to the surface but all I felt from her was pleasure and love. I stared down at her for a moment, how she was spread, her legs wrapped around my waist, my dick thrusting into her delicate heavenly pussy, her body shining with the slight sheer glow of sweat was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And it was all mine.

_Mine._

I licked my lips, tasting her sweet juices still there, and looked at her as if she was something to eat. I thrust into her again, hissing in satisfaction.

_Mine._

"You're so tight baby," I growled, capturing her lips with mine, kissing her with more passion than I've ever felt for anyone else.

"Oh Jazzy," she moaned softly, pulling my body down closer to hers. It was almost painful to move slow. I couldn't wait any longer, I'd waited long enough. _Four hundred and ten_ years is long enough. I could feel myself slowly losing control as her heat increased more and more.

"Spread your legs further, angel," I ordered, I felt myself slide deeper into her and moaned as I became fully surrounded in her blazing hot pussy. My movements were uneven, wild, and hard against her but I couldn't stop. I _needed_ her. The hand that held onto hers squeezed her hand tighter, the other clenching into a fist as I tried to get hold of myself. I would never forget this one moment as long as I lived, it was as close to heaven as I was getting.

"Oh god Jasper," she moaned pressing herself against me further, her arm, that was snaked around my neck pulled me down and my lips crashed against hers again. My tongue thrusting into her mouth, and her sweet vanilla and raspberry tasted intoxicated my senses. I sucked on her tongue, bring more of her into my mouth, never wanting to let her go. "Oh god, don't stop, don't stop Jazzy . . . don't stop," she moaned moving her hips with mine.

Then her head tilted to the side, exposing her beautiful soft neck to me. I felt the full force of her blood calling to me, her siren call just for me, meant only for me.

_Mine_.

Nothing would stop me this time. My resolve crumbled in that one little movement, as she bared her neck to me, showing me she trusted me with her life, I gave in to my most primal desires. With a small nod from Allie, while I thrust into her harder, pressing my entire body against hers, my teeth sank into the soft skin on her throat, and my arms tightened around what has always been meant for me. Allie moaned as her blood filled my mouth, lacing my tongue, and sliding easily down my throat. I growled and bucked my hips into her faster and faster as her taste exploded into my mouth. What little piece of sanity I was desperately clinging to flew out the window with the first drop of her blood on my tongue.

I growled against her neck, thrusting into her harder and faster. I felt her walls squeeze around my cock and her back arched into my chest, her beautiful breasts pressed into me. Her juices spilled out of her, milking me.

_Mine._

I growled dominatingly and moved harder against her.

_Mine._

"_Mine,_" I hissed, kissing her neck and lapping up the blood still on her skin. My teeth marks would be forever imbedded into her neck, showing she belongs to me.

_Mine._

"Oh God Jasper . . . don't stop," she moaned as her body shook against mine. "_Jasper!_" She cried out making me even harder. "Oh god, _Jasper harder,_" she screamed into the quiet room, moving against me faster while my body jerked into her, my venom spilling out of me and pushing into the beautiful woman below me. But I didn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop.

I thrust into her again, this time harder, faster. Her heat engulfed me and her legs wrapped around me tighter, pushing me further into her. I never wanted it to end.

"Harder," Allie cried moving against my body.

Fuck, she felt so good.

As she wished I moved harder, pressing into her deeper and deeper, grunting and growling in her ear.

"Harder Jasper," she cried moving against my chest, pulling me closer to her. Her finger nails digging into my back.

God she was so hot, how could she be so fuckin' hot?

"Mine," I growled moving faster and faster."_Mine,_" thrust. "_Mine,_" thrust. "_Mine,_" thrust. "_Mine,_" I repeated with each thrust into her throbbing hot pussy. "You are _mine,_" I hissed into her ear. My lips sucked on her earlobe moving down her neck, gently biting her again but never breaking the skin. "Tell me." I whispered. I needed her to say it, needed to hear it.

"I'm all yours baby," she moaned. "I'm all yours," she whispered kissing my neck in the most lovingly, sensual way possible. "I love you," she whispered huskily, that same call, her siren call, escaping her lips once again, making me, if possible, harder.

My mind was moving a mile a minute, yelling and screaming at me. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be hurting her like this, she's my wife not a piece of meat, but I couldn't stop. I groaned and felt her squeeze my cock again. Her body quivering under mine.

"Scream for me baby," I hissed letting out an animalistic growl.

"I . . . Jaz . . ." she murmured, her head resting against the crook of my neck, her heated lips moving over my skin.

"Scream for me baby," I growled. "Scream my name, angel."

"Harder Jasper," she cried moving against me. "Faster," she begged her lips against my neck.

"Scream for me, angel," my voice husky with the demand. I needed to hear her, I needed to be hers, only hers, forever hers.

"_Jasper!_" She cried her walls becoming tighter with each thrust of my cock. I could feel her release closing in on us again, another and another . . .

"Oh Allie," I hissed feeling her massaging my dick inside of her. She felt so good, so hot, so wet.

"I'm . . . oh god . . . Jasper, I'm going to . . . oh god . . ."

"Cum for me darlin'," I whispered, licking her neck before taking her lips in mine again. "Cum for me," I whispered moving my lips over hers. Her head feel back against the pillow, exposing her throat to me again, and I felt the tightening hunger in my stomach, the need growing stronger. Her intoxicating skin glowed so beautiful against the moonlight falling into our room.

I felt her walls clench tighter around my length than they had before and I couldn't control the pleasure that rocked through my body, her body, our bodies joining and merging, exploding into one. I felt my body explode for a second time, into her, releasing the full force of my venom into her tight little folds and filling her completely.

"Oh, Allie!" I growled pounding into her as my cock spasmed and quivered inside of her hot core. I felt her warmth pouring out of her and dripping down her leg, the scent of her arousal was enough to send me mad.

"Oh, Jasper," she breathed heavily but I wasn't threw with her yet.

"Not yet sweetheart," I whispered lovingly, gently kissing her lips and holding her closer to me, needing to feel her again and again. This was only the beginning.

I moved out of her, pulling one of her legs over my shoulder and her other leg wrapped around me instantly, keeping me closer to her body. Allie's chest was still moving harshly from her release as I entered her again and growled, like a wild animal, in pleasure. My eyes fixed on hers as I began to pump into her again.

"Jas . . . per." She was exhausted, I could feel it but I couldn't stop, I needed to be inside of her, to feel her. God, she was so hot.

"I can't . . . stop" I moaned, my eyes focusing on the way she moved with my thrusts, the way her breasts lightly bounced with my movements and the way her eyes never left mine as I moved inside of her. "Shit Allie," I cried as she withered in pleasure beneath me. "I love you so much," I murmured taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking lightly on it, rolling it between my teeth, and lightly massaging her clit with my fingers.

"Jasper! . . . oh god, Jasper," she cried moving harder against me. I felt her love wrapping around me in an almost reassuring way as an electric shock ran through my body making me pump in and out wildly. I couldn't stop. She was so god damn hot. I pushed inside of her deeper, my teeth clenched together. She was close again. I was close again.

I watched as her eyes closed in bliss and she whispered my name, whimpering while my thrusts became demanding, almost desperate for another release as I plunged into her tight core. Was she getting tighter? God how can one small woman be so fuckin hot? The heat was wrapped around my entire body, pushing into me and taking over my senses like she couldn't control it anymore.

Her pleasure shot through my body, filling me, wrapping around me with a mixture of her scent and her heat, taking me into its embrace and holding me hostage against her body, I loved it.

"Look at me angel," I said softly, lightly kissing her cheeks and her neck until she opened her eyes, my thrusts never stopping. "I love you," I whispered. I loved her. There is no end to my love for her.

"I love you too," she whispered. Her eyes opened seductively. Her voice was just a flicker between my ears, caressing all of me. I'm not sure what she was doing but I liked it. She turned me on in the most explicit ways . . . when she didn't even mean to. My lips were on hers again, attacking her lips with my own, my tongue gently massaging her lips as my thrusts quickened and slowed all at the same time. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make love to her or continue to fuck her senseless. I think I'd done both tonight. I lightly pulled on her bottom lip, taking between my teeth before releasing it.

"Mine," I growled, biting into her neck again. "Mine . . . Mine . . . Mine . . . _Mine,_" I growled in her ear. My movements slowed to an almost painful pace. "Tell me I'm yours," I begged her. "Tell me I belong to you, make me yours, tell me I belong," I begged holding onto her body tighter.

"Jasper," she whimpered, pressing her hips against mine. "You're mine," she purred against my neck "You're all my cowboy, nobody can ever take you from me," she said softly pressing herself deeper into me. She moved her hips against my thrusts and the friction was too much for me to handle anymore. "I love you Jasper, I will always love you. I belong to you, I cannot survive without you in my life," she murmured and I felt her playing with her engagement ring, rolling it around on her finger, pressing her hands against my back.

She'd said yes to me. Even when she didn't need to, she'd said yes. Her hips moved faster against me as I began to move quicker again, feeling my release coming faster and faster.

"Oh, Allie," I whispered, "Allie . . . I can't . . ."

"Cum for me baby," she purred, and god help me it turned me on. My body reacted almost immediately, violently, quickly, desperately, as I clung to her, holding her body as close to me as I could get her.

As tired as my angel was, she thrust her hips against mine. Her teeth gently biting into my neck, and ecstasy shot through my body, stronger than any time in the past, any time tonight.

I felt her release again, for a third or fourth time tonight her beautiful pussy clenched around me, taking all of me in and loving me completely. Her tight walls clenched around my length made my body shake and quiver on top of her.

"Allie!" I moaned thrusting myself in as deep as I could get, my venom exploded out of me; filling her to the fullest capacity. But I still couldn't bring myself to pull out of her until my cock had emptied entirely inside of her. A part of me would always be inside of her now. Through my venom we were connected in a way nobody else would be with her, she was mine, forever mine.


	13. My First, My Last, My Everything

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_My first, my last, my everything, and the answer to all my dreams. You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star. My kind of wonderful, that's what you are." _

_~ Barry White_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: My First, My Last, My Everything**

_**Allie**_

The sun, hot on the bare skin of my back, woke me in the morning. Late morning, maybe afternoon, I wasn't sure. Everything besides the time was clear, though; I knew exactly where I was, the bright honeymoon suite with the big silk covered bed and the bathtub big enough for two, the brilliant Alaskan sunlight streamed through the patio doors, and the cool breeze flowed slowly into our room. Jasper must have opened the patio doors while I slept.

I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds were the breeze from the forest just outside the hotel, our breathing, and my heartbeat . . .

I was comfortable, even with the warm sun. His icy skin was the perfect antidote to my heat. Lying across his wintery chest, his arms wound around me, felt very easy and natural. I wondered idly what I'd been so panicky about yesterday. My fears all seemed silly now.

His fingers softly trailed down the contours of my spine, and I knew that he knew I was awake. I kept my eyes shut and tightened my arms around his neck, holding myself closer to him, enjoying my moment of bliss.

He didn't speak; his fingers moved up and down my back, barely touching it as he lightly traced patterns on my skin.

I would have been happy to lie here forever, to never disturb this moment, but my body had other ideas. I laughed at my impatient stomach. It seemed sort of prosaic to be hungry after all that had passed last night. Like being brought back down to earth from some great height.

"What's so funny?" he murmured quietly, still stroking my back. The sound of his voice, serious and husky, brought with it a deluge of memories from the night, and I felt the flush of color rise on my cheeks.

To answer his question, my stomach growled angrily. I laughed again. "I just can't escape my human tendencies for very long, even if I'm only part human," I giggled.

"How do you feel, angel?" Jasper whispered softly, his fingers moving lower on my back to lightly trace the butterfly flying up my spine. I'd always loved the tattoo; to me it represented the freedom I never had while I was with Erin. She took that from me and put me into a world I didn't want anything to do with, so I placed the butterfly on my back because I knew one day I would fly away.

"Blissfully happy," I murmured with a light sigh.

"You're not hurt?" He asked sounding a little anxious and worried now. I was surprised by the question. Why would I be hurt?

"Hurt?" I asked, my voice slightly higher than normal.

My eyes slowly fluttered open; the first thing I saw was the pale, almost silvery skin of his throat, the arc of his chin above my face. His jaw was taut, worried and tense. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see him, meeting his beautiful black eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked seeing his worried eyes and his grave features. His expression was a shock, it sent a physical jolt through my body.

"You have to ask?" His voice was hard, cynical.

My first instinct, the product of a lifetime of insecurities and lies being fed to me, was to wonder what I had done wrong. I thought through everything that had happened, but I couldn't find any sour note in the memory. It had all be simpler than I'd expected; we'd fit together like corresponding pieces made to match up. This had given me a secret satisfaction, we were compatible physically, as well as all the other ways. I belonged to him. I couldn't think of any part that would make him look like this, so sever and cold. What had I missed?

His fingers soothed the worry lines on my forehead. "What are you thinking?" He whispered, words I wished I could have asked him myself. Not being able to read his mind is more frustrating than it is peaceful at times.

"You're upset," I whispered. "I don't understand . . . Did I . . .?"

"Oh baby no," he murmured tightening his arms around me. "You were perfect, better than perfect, but I . . . hurt you," he said with an edge of sadness to his voice.

"Hurt me? I'm not hurt," I tried to assured him. I made a quick assessment, stretching my body automatically, tensing and flexing my muscles. There was stiffness, and a little soreness too, it was true, but mostly there was the odd sensation that my bones all had become unhinged at the joints, and I had changed halfway into the consistency of a jellyfish. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

"I feel what you're feeling Allie," He growled. "I can feel your pain," I closed my eyes in frustration, trying to find the right words to explain it to him.

"That's normal," I said calmly, not feeling calm at all. I was angry. He was darkening this most perfect of all mornings with his pessimistic assumptions.

"Not this much pain," he said firmly. "I hurt you . . . I didn't mean to be that rough with you, to lose control like that, but you're so hot . . . all over and I . . . I . . ." His arms flew up into the air and came crashing down over his eyes, hiding from me. He was perfectly still.

"It turned you on," I smiled smugly at myself. "My heat wrapped around you, pushing inside of you, taking you in and holding you safe in its embrace, my body pressed against yours warming you all over, it turned you on more than you realized it would," I purred, my lips moving over his neck. I felt his shudder run down his body and he turned to face me, his arms falling at his side, our faces just inches apart on the pillow. "You didn't hurt me cowboy," I murmured lightly kissing his lips. "I've never felt better than I do right now, last night was the best night of my life and considering I've been famous, and all the great things I've done . . . well . . . last night toped them all. At least that's how I feel, I don't know how it was for you," I said softly biting my lip nervously and looking down at our now linked hands. It was like we couldn't stop touching each other, I needed to feel a part of him touching me at all times.

"Is that what you're worried about? That I didn't enjoy myself?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of my hair away from my face. "Last night was the most magical, best night of my life, my existence." His features were softer now, calm and lovingly as he looked into my worried eyes.

My lips curled up a little at the edges. "Really? The best ever . . ." I asked with a small smile.

"Yes, you mean more to me than anyone ever has or ever will, but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you," he said carefully running his fingers across my cheek and down my jaw.

"For every girl it will always hurt the first time, you know that. You know I'm not as breakable as a human but I'm still not as strong as a vampire. You did not hurt me Jasper, I feel absolutely amazing, blissfully happy, warm and fuzzy inside." I giggled seeing his small smile. "But I am _starving_, so if we're done being all gloomy and angry at ourselves can I have breakfast?" I felt like I could out eat a small army.

"Of course you can darlin'," he murmured lightly kissing my lips and reaching over me for the phone and the menu. "What would you like?" he asked, gently pulling my body closer to him.

He didn't seem quite as angry with himself as he did ten minutes ago but I could see he was still worried he'd hurt me. I'd just have to make sure he doesn't see the ramifications of sex for the first time on a girl's body. It's a normal thing and to be utterly honest I don't remember there being much pain, at first it was horribly uncomfortable and painful but that was only until the absolute amazing sensation of him inside of me took over my body.

I snuggled deeper into his chest, laying my head on his shoulder as I read through the menu. There was so much to choose from.

"Hmm . . . I think I'll go with the extra cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, the large fruit platter and orange juice, please" I said firmly while my stomach growled impatiently again. Jasper nodded and called down to reception without another word. "When are we leaving?" I asked lightly kissing his neck when he hung up the phone.

"Not until seven tonight, our plane leaves at nine," he murmured, as I moved to straddle his waist. "What are you doing darlin?"

"We should stay in bed until we have to leave," I said pressing myself against him and moving back to his neck. "I'm not done with you yet," I purred. He growled softly, playfully, and kissed my shoulder.

"Anything you want darlin" He whispered, his breathing uneven and rapid as I kissed across his collarbone and around his neck.

"You are simply irresistible Mr. Whitlock," I said, moving my lips up his neck and jaw to finally meet his lips. His arms wrapped around me, keeping me locked against his body as our tongues danced slowly, our hands moving over each other in a slow teasing way.

Before we could get too carried away the waiter knocked on our bedroom door and I sighed in exasperation.

"I'll get your breakfast," Jasper said, flipping me over and lightly running his fingers down my body before he slid out of bed and darted to the door, chuckling behind him.

My eyes closed as I lay back down and stretched my muscles out again. I was beginning to feel the effects of last night. But I can't say it was a bad thing. When I was famous and had a personal trainer and he required me to do at least one hundred lunges with ten pounds in each hand every day while I was on set. The first day I tried it, I couldn't walk the next morning. This wasn't half as painful as that. At least I could still move.

But I did feel different. I felt warm inside and blissfully happy. It was a feeling I've never had, not even with Demetri.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Jasper's worried concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he entered the room and placed a tray of food beside me, looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine," I assured him, licking my lips at the sight of the food in front of me. Everything smelt so deliciously mouthwatering, like I've never smelt food before. The scent overwhelmed me, I felt like I could eat the plate and tray as well; my stomach snarled at me and I picked up a piece of apple, biting into it and letting the juices slide slowly down my throat. "I was just stretching, I'm a little stiff." I mumbled, too focused on the food to know what I really said.

"That's not a surprise; you were asleep for almost twelve hours," he murmured sliding back into bed. "I fed the dogs when Max started whining at me, I assumed that's what he wanted. He kept hitting me with his big paws." I giggled, taking a bite of my cheesy scrambled eggs. As soon as the taste exploded into my mouth I was in heaven. I moaned softly in delight and started snarfing down the eggs, even though they burned my throat. I didn't care.

"I should be feeding you more," Jasper mumbled breaking me out of my scrambled egg frenzy.

"Huh . . . oh . . . I was asleep," I reminded him.

I ate everything. Even though there was enough to feed at least a family of four. I've always had a good appetite, Erin used to tell me it was because of the shape shifter in my. My metabolism works faster than a human, therefore I have to eat more regularly than they do and quite often I eat more food. I burn a lot of calories and energy throughout the day, more so than most supernatural creatures.

"That was amazing," I lightly kissed Jasper's lips but he didn't move. His eyes were focused on the empty plates in front of me.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, seemingly surprised I'd eaten the whole thing by myself. I'd meant to leave some fruit for Oliver . . . we'll have to order more.

"I'm feeling great!" I assured him. "Is Oliver okay, he was a little quiet yesterday," I hadn't seen my babies since last night, I hoped they weren't too traumatized by what they may have heard.

"He seemed fine, maybe he's upset about his new room. When we get to New York I'll build him another, we'll get our own house, maybe a slightly bigger one this time; I'd like a home theater." He mused.

"Umm . . ." I murmured, trying to keep my worried emotions to myself. I had no idea how to convince him we should be going to Forks, to his family. I really didn't want to push the subject; I know he's still touchy about it. But I know they'll help us.

"What are you thinking?" He asked lightly kissing my neck.

"I'm thinking . . . I don't understand why we can't go to Forks, to see your family and ask them for help. I know they'd help us," I said quickly.

"I can't," he said firmly "I will not take you there and put you in a situation you don't need to be in." Biting my lip, hoping I wasn't going to piss him off too much, I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you protecting me in this or are you protecting _your_ heart? They cannot hurt me Jazzy, they cannot take me away from you, or you away from me. If you're worried I'll fall in love with them and then they'll hurt me, I'll keep my distance until you feel better about the situation. But I think we need their help, I have no idea what's going on, who I really am, hell two days ago I had no idea about this Volturi my father was a part of or that he's dead. If I'm going to be your princess, a rule the vampire world, I need to know these things, I need help, _we_ need help." I stressed each word, trying to make him see sense but I could tell it wasn't going to work. He was going to be stubborn on this issue.

"Usually, I'd give you anything you asked for, but I just can't do this. I can't go back there. It's been too long; I don't belong with them anymore. We don't belong with them. I am your husband, I will protect you. I will teach you everything you need to know," he said firmly. "I just can't, Allie . . . please understand."

"I do understand," I said lightly brushing my hand through his messier than usual hair. I sighed softly. I did understand his reasoning. He was scared they'd reject him and hurt him again. It's understandable, I'd be scared of that too. But it's unneeded. I knew they'd never do something like that. How could they reject him?

"I need you on my side in this sweetheart, please?" His voice took on an odd begging sound and I gave in, how could I ever not be on his side? How could I put him through unnecessary pain? I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"Alright, if this is something your strongly opposed to, well go to New York, we'll find a house and we'll rebuild our lives. Maybe nobody will find us this time," I said hopefully. The last thing I wanted was more violence and anger.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I'll always be on your side," I murmured lightly kissing his lips. "Always," I moved, once again, to straddle his waist. My lips met his and my body moved against him, pressing myself to him. "I think you should relax," I whispered pushing him to lie down. I turned to focus on the tray beside us and moved it, with my mind, to the far table before turning back to Jasper's pouty sinfully delicious lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, smiling against my neck and lightly licking over the puncture marks that would forever be marked on my skin, his teeth marks, marking me his. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. I belonged to him. His venom ran inside of me, forever connecting us.

"I love you," I whispered, pushing myself against him, needing to feel all of him.

"I love you too darlin'," he murmured. "Are you sure you're all right? You're not hurting?" He asked, pulling me down closer to him.

"I'm fine," I assured him."The only way you can break me is by leaving me. Besides I liked it, I liked seeing you like that, all demanding and growling, it was a big turn on," I said softly. "And, you definitely don't have a teeny weenie penis," I mumbled. "Little Jasper is quite talented."

"_Little_ Jasper?" He chuckled.

"Yes," I whispered touching my body to his. "My Little Jasper," I whispered against his ear, lightly biting his earlobe and kissing slowly down his neck. "All mine," I purred. My hands lay flat on either side of his body while I kissed, slowly, down his chest, making sure to softly circle his nipples with my tongue, making him moan loudly. The vibrations rumbled against me and I could feel my center beginning to throb for him.

I kissed down his chest, tracing his abs with my tongue and fingers before positioning myself between his legs.

"What are you doing baby?" he asked as I looked at Little Jasper in awe. I'd never actually seen a penis before last night. I have to say, it's not that bad.

"Oh nothing," I replied innocently, lightly flicking my fingers over him, making him twitch slightly. "You know I really enjoyed last night," I murmured with a small smile of satisfaction playing on my lips.

"I did too sweetheart."

"When did you say we're leaving?" I asked looking at the clock, it was already twelve thirty.

"Not until three. We have time," he assured me, assuming I was in the mood to play with him. And I was but I wanted to have my fun first.

"Maybe we could take another walk. I'm feeling a little energetic and fidgety again," I teased, lightly flicked my hand over Little Jasper again.

"I can think of better things for you to do sweetheart," his voice was husky as he took my hand and placed it on his firm hard cock. "Mmm much better things," his eyes closed and I gave up teasing him, letting my desire and need for him take over my body.

I smiled softly at him, watching his breathing quicken, as my hand moved against him in a slow agonizing pace. I moved my hand up and down against his shaft, occasionally stopping to gently massage his balls in the palm of my hand before moving back to his dick.

"Oh, Allie that feels so good," he hissed, his hips rising to meet my movements. I smiled smugly to myself and wiggled down the bed so my head was hovering just over him. I looked up quickly to see his eyes still shut and lightly pulled his dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip, tasting him.

I giggled when Jasper's eyes shot open, his breathing stopping completely. "Allie . . ." he hissed watching me move back down and take him in my mouth again, swirling my hot tongue against him, and tasting him in a way I never imagined I would.

Jasper moaned loudly, thrusting his hips towards me, pushing more of himself inside my mouth until I let him go completely and glared up at him.

"Stay still," I growled and gently swatted his stomach. "Be a good boy," I growled softly. Jasper's eyes widened in shock. I felt a little shocked myself. I'd never heard my voice so seductive and demanding before, so in control and dominating. I liked it. I moved back to my work and took him into my mouth, sucking as much of him in as I could take and freeing him once again.

"Oh god Allie," he moaned. "Harder baby," I smiled and took him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down on his length. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every movement. "Look at me, angel," he ordered. "Let me see you while you suck me," I looked up at him through my lashes and moved my head faster, licking him and running my hands over his chest, his thighs, his balls. "Fuck," he hissed sharply, thrusting into my mouth harder this time. I felt his fingers twine in my hair, directing my movements. "Faster baby . . . Oh shit . . . harder Allie," his growling was getting louder as he matched my movements against him with his own thrusts. And with one final long, wet, lick Jasper cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow. My tongue wrapped around his shaft and his hips bucked into my mouth. He roared loudly, yelling my name into the quiet room and I watched him through half-laden eyes. His hands moved back to my hair tangling his fingers in it and pushing against the back of my head, pumping me up and down quickly. "OH FUCK," he yelled exploding into my mouth while I continued my movements, sucking his venom from him until I felt his cock twitch in my mouth, slowly softening against my tongue.

"You taste amazing," I breathed hard, licking my lips. I'd never tasted anything so sweet in all my life. It was fantastic. Sweet and thick like golden syrup or molasses. I never expected it to taste good.

"Do you have any idea how fantastic that was?" Jasper breathed. "I've never . . . it was so god damn . . . you were . . . oh fuck," he growled suddenly and flipped me over on the bed, pressing himself against me and crushing his lips firmly to mine. I guess words just couldn't explain how he felt right then.

I enjoyed this side of him. I loved making love to him and pleasing him in ways I've never imagined I could. Before Jasper I never wanted this type of relationship, never thought I could have a relationship with anyone while I was working for Erin.

"Stop thinkin' angel," he whispered against my neck, bringing me back into reality. My arms wrapped around him, kissing his lips once again. Our tongues touched in that tantalizing, toe curling, dance we've both grown to love and I felt his growl vibrate through him to me. "Now let me pleasure you," he murmured huskily. My stomach tightened at the very thought of what he could do to me.

His lips trailed down my neck, sucking and licking at my throat before moving to my breasts, and down my stomach. His head rubbed lightly against my tummy and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. There was something about the way he was so gentle with my stomach, even though he didn't need to be. He lightly kissed my belly and moved lower to lick my belly button. His lips lingered lightly over the tattoo of Demetri's name and I shuddered feeling the heat rise deep into my core.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, his tongue flicking inside of me slowly. "I can't get enough of your taste," he purred, rubbing my pussy with his fingers, gently teasing me and stroking me. To my displeasure he moved back up my body, kissing my belly and then taking my lips in his, lightly kissing me, before his fingers thrust inside of me suddenly.

I gasped in surprise and moaned loudly against his lips. His fingers moved slowly, thrusting in and out at a horrible pace before his head lowered again. His tongue flicked inside of my already drenched pussy and I hissed in pleasure, aching my back towards him, needing more of him. His hands moved up my body, his fingers gripping my hips so I couldn't move.

"You taste so good baby," Jasper murmured. "You're so tight and hot, sizzling under my tongue." His fingers moved faster inside of me and my back arched towards him once more. "I can't wait to be inside of you, darlin'," his whisper was husky with passion against my skin while his tongue tickled my clit. His fingers were sliding deeper and deeper inside of me in a rhythmic motion, designed to drive me slowly insane.

My fingers twisted into the silky soft bed sheets below me and I whimpered with need, lifting my hips impatiently towards his mouth. My back arched, my breathing ragged as my body silently begged for more of him.

"_Jasper,"_ I begged, when he chuckled against me. I've never felt as good as I do when I'm with him. When his lips are against me, his body pressing into mine, or he's inside of me, the world around me stops and all that matters is him.

But I love this. The slow thrusts of his fingers, the way he curled them upward and accurately found the spot that makes my body tremble under his. The way he pushes me towards climax only to calm me moments before I reach my peak, making the need ache like never before, the pleasure more intense, giving me just enough to make me beg him for release with each confident caress of that perfect cool tongue against me.

"Jasper, please," I begged moving my hips up against his mouth. "I need . . ." I whimpered, my body was burning hotter than ever before with the pleasure he was invoking inside, outside, all over my body. I rocked against his fingers, needing more, needing him, desperate for climax.

"What do you need baby?" He asked whispering against my burning core, his cool breath lingering against my wet pussy, making my entire body tingle. "Tell me what you need, angel." I moaned, straining to get closer to him, ever muscle in my body ablaze as I clung frenziedly to the peak of orgasm that drifted just out of my reach. "How about this?" He whispered and I felt the need grow stronger while my hips bucked into his glorious mouth. "Do you like that?" He purred, pushing the desire into my body, mixing it with my own to make a wild hunger inside of me.

"_Jasper! Please,_" I moaned as it grew stronger and stronger until I felt his gift weaken against me. I growled when his fingers slipped from me, leaving me empty and unsatisfied. He gently widened my thighs, pressing his beautiful face into the sensitive wet folds of my pussy again. His icy breath stimulating me as he lightly blew over the wet lips of my smooth clit. I bucked against his mouth when his tongue slid deep inside of me, fucking me with it in an excruciatingly slow pace

My hands gripped his hair, running my fingers through his silky wild locks and pushing him harder against me. I felt the desire rise inside of me again and I knew exactly what he was doing to me. Pushing me further and further until I couldn't take it anymore. My hands pushed him against me again, trying to make him move faster but he was too strong.

"Oh _god_ . . . Jasper," I moaned as he pushed me closer to the edge, close enough to feel the palpitation of orgasm starting but stopping before I slipped over the edge. I growled impatiently and pushed as much desire as I could into his body, making him feel what he was doing to me. I could feel him fighting against it and the rumble in his chest vibrated against the bed only made me ache for him more.

"Allie" he growled moving back to my throbbing core, his tongue sliding inside of me again, fucking me harder and faster than ever before. I felt the love, lust and need shoot through my body, filling me and pushing me towards the border of bliss. I was just on the verge of happiness when he pulled away from me again, earning a loud angrily growl.

"Open your eyes baby," he whispered. I hadn't realized they were closed. "Watch me love you darlin'."

My eyes fluttered open through the cloud of arousal and I slowly pushed myself up, leaning on my elbows so I could see what he was doing to me. My eyes instantly found his, now black as coal, eyes and I watched as he ate me hungrily. I watched in fascination as his tongue lapped up my juices flowing freely from my throbbing pussy then sucked on my clit, pushing me higher, drinking me, bathing in me, but never pushing me too far, never giving me the release I needed.

I could smell my arousal filling the room, and just to tease him for playing with me for so long, I wrapped my heat around his body, pushing my scent further, stronger, into the room until he was groaning and growling against me. His soft, but firm, hands moved up my body, caressing my skin as his tongue slid inside of me again, fucking me harder.

His hand moved up my body, taking mine and twining our fingers together as he kept me on the edge of madness, pushing my body to unbearable heights, and making me wither under him.

"I love you," he whispered softly, squeezing my hand in his. My hips rose against his mouth, my head pushing back on the pillow as his tongue slid slowly inside of me, pushing against me, fucking me, and drinking me. "You like that, darlin?" he asked, moving slowly against me. His soft lips moved to my inner thigh, kissing it and taking my skin into his mouth, gently biting me but never breaking the skin. His lips moved over each of the bite marks on my thighs, tracing them with his soft tongue. "You want me to fuck you baby?" he purred looking up at me.

"Yes," I moaned "OH god yes . . . Now," I demanded pushing my hips against him.

"You want me to fuck you until you can't take anymore?" I moaned, pushing my body towards Jasper's mouth, needing more, needing him in ways I never thought I'd need a man. "There's so much more I can do to you, angel," he murmured softly. "So many ways I can take you and make love to you." His fingers thrust inside my pussy as his mouth found my clit again, his tongue stroking as he sucked it. I was throbbing beneath him, desperate for some kind of release as my hips bucked into him again, begging him.

"Oh Jasper harder," I growled wiggling under him. I whimpered as the searing pleasure washed over me, pushing me deeper into the unknown. "Please Jazzy," I begged when he released me. His beautiful naked body slowly crawled up mine, leaving my pussy quivering, empty and wanting more. His mouth hunted mine, his lips lightly brushing over my belly and my breasts until he found my lips. His tongue greedily pressed into my mouth, sharing my juices with me, as his tongue stroked mine, pulling me into his mouth while he pressed me further into the bed. His teeth gently nibbled at my lips and his hand slid back down my body, stroking my frenzied skin. My pussy gushing its juices, my clit pulsing with need while he ignored the one place I needed him most. "Jasper . . . Please . . . I need . . ." my hips rose slightly but I couldn't quite reach him. He pressed his mouth down over my sweaty flesh in wild openmouthed hot kisses and found his way to my breasts. His mouth easily covered my hardened nipples, sucking on it as I withered eagerly for him . . . for release. "I swear to god if you don't fuck me . . ." I growled angrily trying with all my strength to push him back down. "Please make me cum . . . oh Jasper please . . ." My hips rose against him again but he pushed me back down, holding my hips firmly against the bed so I couldn't move.

"I've been hard for you all night baby," he murmured against my ear. "As much as I thought I'd hurt you, I couldn't help the arousal washing over my body constantly," he purred slowly dipping his fingers into me and moving back quickly. "I can't stand being away from you," his body pressed harder into mine, teasing me just a little further. "Even when you're sleeping," he murmured and pushed himself up, his eyes gazing at me and I couldn't help but look down at his erect cock, waiting for me. My lip found its way between my teeth, lightly tugging on and Jasper growled softly. "I love it when you bite that beautiful lip, you have no idea how much it turns me on," he whispered lightly running his hands down my thighs.

He pushed inside of me suddenly, making me moan his name, and pulled away from me again, thrusting against my pussy but not entering me, teasing me.

"No," I whimpered. "Don't tease me," I whispered running my hands down his marble chest. "Please," his fingers trailed from my neck and then down my body, touching me, slowly. I watched as he shuddered, my breathing deepened and my eyes closed with just the pleasure of his touch. "Oh Jazzy," I whispered lovingly against his neck. He traced his fingers lightly over my stomach and the rise and fall of my chest grew more uneven with each stroke of his hand. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he loved every minute of it.

I could feel the love, his love, bursting inside of me. It was filling me, over taking my body in ways it never has before. I could feel him pushing it into me, showing me how much he truly loves me.

"I want you," he whispered softly, his cool breath caressing my warm skin, sending tingles all over my body. "I want you, in more ways than one. Ways I shouldn't be allowed to have you, ways you can't even imagine, ways that I've never wanted anyone else, ways that would make you scream my name," he purred. I'd gladly scream his name every day for the rest of my existence if he gave me this much pleasure.

Then I felt his cock brush against my hot dripping core and every coherent thought, every word I could have uttered was forgotten in an instant. "I want you," he whimpered moving lower to take my lips in his, kissing me in all seriousness, his tongue gently stroking mine as he lips moved against me. He sucked on my lips, pulling them into his mouth and I couldn't stop my tongue from forcing its way into his mouth, to taste him and touch him, even if it wasn't the part I wanted most right now. I couldn't get enough of his taste, it was intoxicating.

"Turn over," he ordered, pulling away from me. My eyes widened slightly in shock.

"W . . . What?" I asked biting on my lip nervously. I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. I'm not sure I liked the idea of something as big as Jasper's cock being shoved up my ass repeatedly.

"Trust me," he whispered lightly kissing my neck. "Turn over" I nodded, not knowing what to expect, and rolled over onto my belly, hoping for the best.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered, moving behind me. Oh boy. I did as he asked and rose up from the bed, preparing for the worst. I knew he'd never hurt me, or do anything I didn't want. "Angel," he murmured, "brace yourself." Oh boy.

I turned to look at him, wide eyed, my hair falling in my face slightly. I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes together. _Don't be a cowered Allie_, I growled to myself. I smiled softly at him, nodding my head in agreement, hoping to god I knew what I was doing.

He moved behind me, pressing the tip of his penis at my entrance and his hands firmly gripped my waist. I felt him lean over me, pressing his chest to my back, his lips at my neck.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered, pushing into my aching core slowly. I moaned, finally feeling him fill me and forgetting all my worries and anxieties. He'd never do something I wasn't ready for. "You're so hot," he whispered, his cool breath tingled my skin.

I couldn't keep the moan in any longer, my fingers gripped the sheets under me, twisting them in my fingers and holding onto it as if it were an anchor keeping me on dry land. His icy magnificent hands moved up my body, cupping my breasts and massaging them gently.

"You're so tight," he murmured, pulling out of me only to thrust back in even harder than before.

"I . . . Mmm," I groaned, my eyes shutting against the feel of his cool cock moving inside of my heat, only making me hotter and hotter. "Oh Jasper!" I cried, needing to feel more and more of him.

His lips moved to my neck as he moved inside of me in smooth even rhythmic thrusts. The sounds of slapping skin, panting, and the moans, growls and groans coming from us released into the silent bright room. But I could care less as long as I could feel him inside of me. The pleasure he was giving off was almost unbearable, filling my body, inside, outside, all over. The room was vibrating with the emotions we were projecting.

His lips moved slowly, lazily, to the back of my neck, kissing my skin and brushing his fingers through my hair. I shuddered against his body as he kissed the center of my neck, right above my spine.

"Do you like that darlin'?" he asked sounding smug and proud of himself for finding one of my more sensitive spots.

"Mmm," I moaned, unable to form a complete sentence. His lips began moving over that spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body, over and over again. His thrusts continued as he kissed my neck, his hands running over my body, touching every part of me before his hands returned to my breasts, massaging them and gently kneading them with his fingers.

God, how did I ever live without sex? How did I ever live without sex with Jasper?

"Jazzy," I moaned feeling him thrust into me harder and harder. His movements were quick and I moaned in the pleasure he seemed to be able to create in me so easily.

I felt euphoric. Nothing could ever top how I felt with this man thrusting into me, nothing would ever be as good as feeling him on top of me, under me, behind me, over me, in every possible position imaginable. I wanted him in ways I've never wanted or needed another person. I felt closer to him than anyone else in my life and when he was inside of me that warmth I could feel deep inside my belly only overflowed throughout my entire body, exploding out of me and into him.

"Don't stop," I murmured moving against him.

"Allie," he grunted. I loved the sound of my name on his lips as he neared his release. I loved the feel of his cold venom flowing quickly through my body, sending tingles not only against my skin but my insides.

"Jas . . . per . . ." I whimpered. "Again . . . oh god again . . . I'm going to . . . oh Jasper," I growled moving my hips to meet his thrusts.

"What is it beautiful?" he asked slowly moving in long unbearable strokes. "What are you gonna do?" He purred, thrusting harder into me.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum," I whimpered, my back arched, and my head fell back so I could see his beautiful eyes.

"Scream for me baby," he whispered.

"I love you," I cried. "I love you . . . oh god," I felt his sudden release pouring into me and I couldn't help the growl that erupted through my chest as I came with him, my body shaking against his as he held me up, leaning harder into my back. And just as he'd asked, I screamed his name into the silent room. I could feel his thrusts pushing into me, deeper and deeper, as his venom spilled inside of me, filling me completely.

As soon as he'd pulled out of me my body collapsed onto the bed, trembling in magnificent aftershocks.

I was in heaven.

The pleasure washed over me, taking me under, and drowning me in bliss. His body pressed against my back, his cock still twitching against my ass and he kissed my neck before moving off of me and rolling me onto my side.

My breathing, and his, was coming in gasps as if we'd been holding our breath for hours. He moved closer to me, taking me in his arms and pulling me against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck. I sighed in satisfaction.

"Mmm . . . I love you too," I whispered, my eyes closing against the exhaustion beginning to take over my body again. "I love you so much," I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me deeper into him and sleep took over my body.

Later, I'm not sure when, I awoke in the much too bright room with a shock. The dream had been so very real . . . so vivid, so sensory . . . I gasped aloud, now disoriented by the brightness of the room. Only a second ago, it seemed, I had been under the dark midnight sky but now looking out I could see the sky a beautiful blue, clear and cloudless. Everything seemed brighter to my still sleepy eyes.

"Allie?" Jasper called rushing into the room from the bathroom fully dressed. His arms instantly wrapped around me, pulling my body into his chest. "Are you alright darlin'? Did you have a vision?"

"Jazzy," I looked up at him, realizing it was just a dream. Only a dream. Not real. To my utter astonishment tears overflowed from my eyes without warning, gushing down my cheeks.

"Allie!" his voice was alarmed now, worried and tense. "What is it baby?" He wiped the tears away from my much too hot cheeks and froze, looking into my eyes "Why are you so hot, sweetheart?" He asked lightly caressing my cheeks with his cold fingers, brushing the hair away from my sweaty neck. He wiped away more tears but it was no use, more followed.

"It was only a dream," I whispered. I couldn't contain the low sob that broke my voice. The tears were disturbing but I couldn't get control of the staggering grief that gripped me. I wanted so badly for the dream to be real.

"It's okay baby, you're okay, I'm here, everything's okay," he gently rocked me back and forth in his lap. "Was it a vision or a nightmare?" He asked

"I . . . don't . . . it was so real," I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck in a chokehold and sobbing into his chest uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, everything's alright, take deep breaths."

"It was so real," I cried. "I don't understand, I _wanted_ it to be real."

"Tell me about it darlin'," he urged. "Maybe it'll help."

"We were traveling, going somewhere, when the car stopped and we got out we walked through the forest until we came to a large house, it was sunset, and he was there. I saw him with Angel and Demon and Jane," I cried, clinging to Jasper. "Why does this keep happening, why do I keep dreaming about him?"

"Shhh . . . I don't know sweetheart," I cooed rocking me again.

"It was so real, I could reach out and touch him, his skin, I could hear his voice clearly in my head . . ." I trailed off, pulling back to look, with tear-filled eyes at the anxious angel's face, glowing brightly in the sunlight. I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "Oh . . . Jazzy . . ." his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to his chest. "Make it go away," I sobbed, "make the pain go away."

"Shhh . . . it will, with time, I promise," he whispered, his lips against my neck. My body slumped into his, the tears spilled in a fresh stream down my face, a new sob rising in my throat. "Shhh . . . it's okay," he cooed, holding me closer to him. "I'm so sorry baby," as soon as he muttered the word I wailed louder, seeming to shock Jasper. "What is it?" He asked pulling to look into his eyes.

But I couldn't remember what it was. The dream was slipping from my mind slowly, floating off into the world where forgotten dreams live.

"It's all so snarled together, everything's blurry and bright," I sobbed. "I can't tell if I'm dreaming or if I'm having a vision. If feels like both but neither at the same time. Usually I know when I'm dreaming or when I'm having a vision in my sleep but I can't tell anymore. Everything's so tightly wound together, it's all flashes and hazy." I must sound crazy to him. But it was crazy and I didn't understand it. The tears flowed thicker and thicker "I'm s-s-s-orry," I cried pushing myself back into his arms as a knock echoed through the room.

"Come in," Jasper called tightening his grip on me and pulling the sheets around my body.

"Is everything alright?" Kate asked rushing into the room. "What happened, another vision, maybe we should go to . . ."

"Kate," Jasper snarled angrily. "We are not going to Forks, Allie and I agreed this morning. She's just had a vision, or a dream, we're not really sure right now," he said sounding bewildered.

"I have to get dressed," I murmured pulling out of Jasper's arms and padding towards the bathroom with the white sheet wrapped around my body.

Once the door was shut I turned to the mirror, stifling a shriek. I looked awful. My hair was all over the place, my cheeks were red, my eyes were red rimmed and a dark navy blue with the growing hunger. Shaking my head I showered quickly, letting the hot water ease my tense muscles and calm my senses.

When I was satisfied I was clean and slightly less achy I pulled myself out of the shower, drying and dressing in white flowing dress that stopped just above my knees. I threw on my dark purple knit shrug and brushed through the tangles in my hair before pulling it back into a messy ponytail.

"It's probably just stress," I heard Eleazar murmur to Jasper in the living room. "She's been through some life changing events in the past few weeks, it's to be expected that there would be some stress."

"She lost her mate," Carmen said softly. "One of them anyway, none of us know what that's like. I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost Eleazar but to have him taken from me, killed in front of me, well, I can't imagine the pain."

"I didn't see him die," I whispered. "I mean . . . I'm not really sure how you kill a vampire." The entire room froze, turning to stare at me in astonishment.

"You tear him limb from limb and burn the pieces," Eleazar said softly with a small frown. "Did you see that happen?" I sat between Jasper and Carmen, thinking back to that horrible day. Oliver bounced into my lap, snuggling into my still too hot body.

"No," I shook my head. "The only reason I know he'd died is because Erin and Felix told me."

"But you can see past events," Tanya said confused. "Haven't you looked for it?"

"Yes, but I can't find his past. I used to be able to see him clearly, to relive his past over and over again, but then it was gone and I can't find him anymore," I sobbed, a fresh wave of tears flowing quickly down my cheeks. "I've looked in the future, the past, the present, I can't find him. He's not there."

"But your dreaming about him," Eleazar murmured, it wasn't meant as a question but I answered him anyway.

"Yes."

"And you say your dreams are as vivid as your visions but unclear and hazy like in a dream." I nodded. "Perhaps . . . hmmm . . ."

"Perhaps . . . hmmm . . . what?" Jasper growled impatiently, his hand gripped mine, his arm winding around me to keep me close to him.

That's when it hit me. If there was a chance, a small one at that but still a chance, that Demetri is alive where does that leave Jasper. I love him with all my heart and soul. I'm not willing to give him up but if Demetri is out there, I have to find him. I have to know that he's safe. I love him as much as I love Jasper . . . don't I? I've never questioned my love for Demetri, not until Jasper came into my life and opened up my world to all new possibilities. He gave me my freedom and loved me for me. He's changed me so entirely that I can't imagine my life without him now. I can't just throw what we have down the toilet because there's a change, however slim, that Demetri might be out there, looking for me or not.

"Well, it's just a theory," Eleazar said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, but maybe someone is blocking you from him, shielding him the way you shield Jasper. Or perhaps someone is tampering with your memory."

"So you're saying Demetri could be alive?" Kate asked looking at Jasper and I with wide horror filled eyes. I could almost feel her pain for Jasper emanating from her body.

"Yes," Eleazar whispered looking at Jasper's heartbreaking eyes. His body was tense yet slumped at the same time. He looked as if he'd just been given the worst news of his life, which I guess he has. I could see the new pain washing over his features, turning them dark and depressing. My heat broke for him.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't put him though that pain. Not after what he went through with his family and how he was so hurt, he's only just healing now.

I could feel the tears streaming down my eyes, again, as I turned to Jasper and lightly brushed my fingers over his hard cheek. "It doesn't matter," I whispered firmly. "You are my mate and my husband and I love you more than anything in this world. I promised I would never leave you, the first day we met, remember?" I asked.

"I remember, but Allie . . . this is Demetri, if he's alive . . ."

"Then he would have found me by now," I said firmly. I mean, I am Allie Malone famous actress, singer . . . how could he not have seen me? My face, my name is everywhere.

"I didn't know who you were," Jasper argued. "There's a chance he didn't either, if he is in fact alive."

"Why are you pushing this?" I asked worried. Did he not love me? Did he get his one night and now he's done with me?

"I want you to be happy," he said with more passion and love in his voice than I'd ever heard. "If that means letting you go then that's what I'll do," he lightly brushed the tears away from my eyes, that seemed to be pouring now, and lightly kissed my nose.

"No," I growled. "_You_ make me happy, _you _are the one that I am going to marry again. You may be strong enough to let me go but I can't live without . . . you Jazzy . . . I love you," I sobbed.

"I love you too angel," he pulled me into his arms, snuggling his head into my neck. "Are you sure?" he whispered quietly.

"Positive. I can't lose you, I _won't_ lose you," Even if that means giving up the one man that I've loved since the day I was born. The one man that I've been mourning my entire life, the one man I've loved with every fiber of my being. For Jasper, the man I love more than the world, I would give up Demetri and the small chance that he is alive.


	14. With Arms Wide Open

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

**

* * *

**"_With arms wide open under the sunlight welcome to this place. I'll show you everything with arms wide open. Now everything has changed. I'll show you love. I'll show you everything. With arms wide open. With arms wide open. I'll show you everything." _

_~ Creed_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: With Arms Wide Open**

_**Alice**_

_**Three weeks later**_

The images flashed through my mind again and I quickly blocked my thoughts, rushing out of the room before Demetri or Edward could see my latest vision. I wasn't sure what Demetri thought of Allie and Jasper's relationship or how serious he thought they were.

Apparently it's pretty damn serious!

"He could have called me," I hissed pacing in the back yard. "I mean, I'm his ex-wife for goodness sake! Who goes and gets married without telling their ex-wife?" I growled turning and freezing in my pace. "Oh _shit_!"

"What are you doing out here?" Rosalie asked confused.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked trying to see into the immediate future. I couldn't see anything too bad happening in the next few minutes, in fact Rosalie wanted to talk to me. We hadn't really talked in years, not since before Bella joined our family and she and Edward attacked Jasper, forcing him out of the house.

"Jasper and Allie are married," she said softly moving deeper into the forest with a big happy smile on her face. "Good for him," she said truly meaning her words. "He deserves to be happy after all this time. I promise, I'll talk to him and apologize for the way I acted when we find them, if we find them . . ." she trailed off looking into the forest as we walked slowly together. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for that whole episode a few weeks ago, I shouldn't have acted that way and I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm ashamed of how I took the divorce news how I handled everything . . . You were right," she said taking a deep breath, "Emmett and I haven't been happy in years, longer than anyone's truly known. I guess neither of us has wanted to admit it. I _do_ love him," she said softly. "But . . . I'm not _in_ love with him. I see you with Benny and Edward with Bella and that isn't what Emmett and I have. Our relationship was, at times, was more romantic than I could have dreamed. The sex was always fantastic; he was loving and caring even when I was so horrible to him and I did try to make it work, I might have gone at it the wrong way but for _years_ I tried."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you, I was caught up in . . ."

"Jasper," she interrupted with a small smile. "And then Benny and now this whole mess with Allie and Demetri. Do you think he'll ever find her?" She asked as we walked. They did have quite the love story on their hands, and it wasn't even over yet.

"I think so," I did think he would find her, if I could just have a vision of Jasper and Allie outside of the bedroom, it would help immensely. "I'm just not sure what it'll do to Jasper. I've been having visions of her but they're different than normal visions. I feel connected to her in a way. I feel her emotions, her desires become mine, her pain and sadness becomes mine. It's like I see things through her mind, experiencing it with her but before it's happened, understand?"

"Maybe she's psychic," Rosalie mused. "Perhaps when two psychics are close together, or searching for one another, they link somehow. Maybe your gifts, if she is psychic, create a bond between the two of you, therefore changing how you see her in a vision." I was shocked. I had never thought of that. I've never met another psychic before, not one that doesn't use a crystal ball. "Maybe we ought to tell Demetri about this?"

"_No!_" I cried. "I can't tell him! I can't tell him what I've been seeing . . . what Allie and Jasper have been doing for the past month, the outstanding passion I constantly feel from them both, or that they're _married_!" A new vision hit just as someone cleared their throat behind me, Rosalie pressed her lips together trying not to smile and I turned to see Demetri, Jane, Edward and Renesmee behind me. "Oh fuck."

* * *

_**Allie  
**_

I jolted upright, shocked out of my dream. My eyes snapped open from the nightmare that's slowly taking over my body. It's been the same dream every night for the past three days. The same angry robed vampires advancing upon us, snarling and smiling in victory. Every dream, he's there. I stand between Demetri and Jasper, holding something small in my arms, that I can only assume is a baby. But I have no idea where the baby comes from.

I looked around the black room feeling disorientated; just moments ago it was bright and sunny. Sweat matted my hair at the temples and rolled down my throat. But it wasn't the room at that was hot, it was me. I've been so hot lately, it's like I can't control my temperature anymore.

"Jasper?" I groped the warm sheets and found them empty. There was a slight crack in the door suddenly. The light from the hallway was shining brightly into the room for just a moment before he shut the door behind him and darted towards the bed, sliding in and pulling my hot sweaty body into his arms.

"It's okay angel," he murmured lightly kissing my head. "Go back to sleep, I won't leave you again."

I felt absolutely wide awake, through the clock on the dresser said it was after three in the morning. I knew I would never be able to sleep feeling as hot and sticky as I did.

"It's too hot," I complained throwing the comforter off my body and pressing myself against Jasper's cold bare icy chest. He felt lovelier against me now than ever before. "I'm hungry," I whispered looking into his cautious eyes.

"Okay" he sighed "What would you like?" He smiled softly, running his fingers through my wet sweaty hair.

I didn't have to think about it. "Scrambled eggs with extra cheddar cheese, biscuits, and bacon," I said firmly. I've been craving scrambled eggs for the past three weeks, I can't get enough of them.

"Coming right up," he murmured sliding out of bed and leaving me again.

"No, I'll come too," I said, pulling myself up and following him to the kitchen where it would be cooler.

"Sit," he ordered, sitting me at the breakfast table and going into the kitchen. I opened the patio doors, letting in the cold New York air and shuddered when the breeze hit my sweaty skin.

As he began to pull the ingredients from the fridge I watched his body move graceful, with ease, through the kitchen. My eyes drifted slowly to his hips, fascinated by the way his loose sweat pants clung to his skin. His bare chest glistened against the kitchen light.

He moved to stand in front of the stainless steel stove, moving quicker than any regular chef. His body was magnificent. If I could I'd make him walk around naked all day everyday for the rest of existence. His broad shoulders seemed tense tonight, his smooth muscular back flawless as he twists and turns. My eyes traveled slowly down his back to that perfect sculpted ass, curved and tight.

The memories of his beautiful body against mine, pleasing me and teasing me all night were suddenly the only thing I could think. The rising lust I felt for him was overwhelming and before I knew what was happening or what he was doing he slid the food onto a bright red plate and placed it on the table, smiling down at me.

"Eat first darlin'," he purred and lightly kissed my lips. I felt like I was humming and tingling all over.

Everything looked wonderful and smelt ten times better. He sat in the seat opposite mine as I began wolfing down my eggs, I don't think I've ever been hungrier than I have in the past few days. It's like I'm tasting everything for the first time again. Things I couldn't stand before like bacon are suddenly very appealing to me, and things I love like peanut butter are revolting and vial tasting.

"This is really good," I murmured biting into a piece of bacon. "Impressive for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food network," he grinned. "I have to occupy myself while my beautiful wife is sleeping away the night," he said lightly kissing my cheek.

"I have been sleeping a lot," I don't usually sleep every night. In fact I can go days without sleep but lately I've been so exhausted at the end of every day I can hardly keep my eyes open. Most nights Jasper had to carry me to bed, I'd fallen asleep on the couch or on some occasions at the dinner table. I was always so _hungry_ and_ exhausted_ by the time my belly was full at the end of the day it wasn't hard for me to fall asleep.

"Maybe your body is changing?" Jasper questioned. "Or perhaps Kate's right and you have some type of PMS."

"But I don't have a menstrual cycle and I've never had PMS, why would it start so suddenly?" I asked sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" I asked wrinkling my nose. My eyes shifted to the leftover food still on my plate and the food still in the kitchen.

My delicious eggs suddenly smelt disgusting.

Without hesitation I took the plate and shook it into the garbage with the left over eggs in the frying pan. I opened the window to let in the cool breeze and chase away the rotten stench filling the kitchen slowly when Jasper came towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, softly kissing my neck.

I wasn't sure if it was Jasper's doing or if it was me but I was suddenly very exhausted again.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go back to bed," Jasper whispered against my neck, his cool breath caressing my sweaty skin. I yawned and he picked me up into his arms, darting back to our bedroom and lying me down on the bed with him. He lightly kissed my lips as my eyes closed and the darkness pulled me under.

When I woke up the sun way nowhere to be seen. The dark heavy clouds filled the late morning sky. There were no birds singing, no animals grazing happily outside my bedroom window. Instead I woke to some man, with a thick Brooklyn accent, telling a cabbie to shove it up his ass. It wasn't exactly the wakeup call I'd asked for. Usually I love New York but right now I can't stand it.

"I know," Jasper mumbled. "We'll move soon," he promised. His cool arms wound around me, pulling me against him as an awful pain twisted in my stomach. A burst of heat washed over me followed by the horrible wave of nausea.

Jasper's wintery hand lightly brushed across my soaked forehead, his lips lightly kissed my neck but I couldn't concentrate on his sudden lust.

"Excuse me," I whispered throwing myself out of bed and running towards the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth.

"Allie?" he called as the door shut behind me. I felt his cool hands lift my hair away from my face abruptly but I didn't care, in that moment, that he was there with me while I clung to the toilet and was violently sick. "Allie, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer him yet. I could barely breathe let alone form a sentence. I felt his arms encircle me and his soft cold hands gently ran over the back of my neck as I emptied my stomach into the toilet again.

"Are you alright?" His voice was strained and worried as his hands clung to my body.

I nodded."I'm fine, go away now," I groaned realizing what he'd just seen. How embarrassing.

"I don't think so," Jasper hissed moving closer to me, his arms wrapped around my waist, helping me up so I could rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth.

"Really I'm fine," I assured him. "Go away," I moaned. He didn't move. His eyes focused on mine in the mirror and my head leaned back against his cool chest while I brushed my teeth.

When my mouth was minty fresh he carried me to the bed and sat me down carefully, supporting me with his arms. I snuggled into his body and shuddered against his soft touch, he was always so gentle with me, loving.

I felt my stomach twist slightly but I didn't feel the heat or the nausea rush over me again. It was the weirdest sensation I've ever felt. _Never _in my life have I been sick. It was an experience that's for sure, one I don't wish to repeat.

"How do you feel?" he asked, softly running his fingers over my forehead. "You're too hot."

"I feel tired and very hot," I whispered into his neck.

"No more nausea?" I thought about that for a second, the nausea had come on as fast as it had disappeared, and I felt like I do any other morning.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I feel fine, besides the heat, a little hungry actually," I smiled happily at him.

"Maybe its food poisoning. It would explain your fever," he mulled the thought over in his mind for a while and I sat happily in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder. "Maybe it was the eggs, I've never cooked before, maybe I did it wrong," he frowned.

"You're eggs were delicious," I assured him. "There was nothing wrong with them."

"Is there any abdominal cramping? Head or muscle aches?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

'_Allie!' _Wallace called rushing into the room. Duchess had spent the night by my side, she must have told the rest of them what's going on when she left me while I was throwing up._ 'What's wrong? What's happening? You don't get sick, I've been with you for years you've never been sick.'_ Wallace worried.

"It's okay Wallace," Jasper murmured. "She'll be okay," he bent down and picked the small black dog up, gently putting him down in my lap.

'_Momma are you alright?'_ Oliver asked standing at the doorway scratching his head. I could see the sleep still in his eyes. He was just like a little baby, holding his bear in one hand and his security blanket in the other.

"It's okay Oliver," Jasper took an anxious Oliver into his arms as I watched in fascination. Could he hear them? That's not possible, is it? "You're Momma will be fine, she's just a little sick right now," he explained.

'_Can't you make her better, papa?'_ The chimp asked looking up at Jasper with big concerned eyes. I've always loved how Oliver took to Jasper, he needs a male influence in his life other than Max, Wallace and Bear.

'_Can you hear us?'_ Wallace asked looking up at Jasper and then at me with wide eyes. I could feel his nerves but I also felt his excitement. I know in the beginning Wallace wasn't too fond of Jasper but that was before they bonded over a nice long walk. Wallace loves to walk in the forest and smell the flowers, although he'd never admit to it. He can be such a _boy_ sometimes.

"Of course I can . . ." Jasper trailed off looking at me with anxious eyes "Why can I hear them?" he panicked, sitting back down in bed and pulling me into his arms as if I could protect him from it.

"I've been waiting for this," I mumbled looking at the animals congregating into our bedroom. "I've told you that Demetri can read minds, what I haven't told you, is that somehow _I_ gave him part of my gift, I believe that I've somehow done the same to you. I just don't know why or how it happens."

"We'll talk to Eleazar about it later," he mumbled frowning at the animals, "It's definitely different; they're all talking and thinking at once. How do you think like this?" He asked blinking at me.

I smiled and wrapped my shield around him, blocking the voices for the time being. He'll have to get used to it eventually I can't take the gift away, at least I don't think I can.

"Better?" I asked.

"Thank you," he lightly kissed my lips and turned to the animals all frowning at him this time. I giggled at them and lightly scratched Max's ears.

"I'm hungry," I said trying to pull Jasper out of bed. He made me wait an hour and keep down a big glass of water before we made muffins and we had breakfast on our small balcony, watching the cars go past. Our view was nothing spectacular, a road filled with cars whizzing past. There wasn't a patch of grass or a tree for miles!

While I had breakfast, ever so slowly, I dropped my shield, trying to show Jasper it's okay to hear the animals around us.

"This is going to make hunting difficult," he mumbled while I picked at my banana nut muffin and sipped my orange juice.

I hadn't thought about his hunting habits. How will he hunt if he can hear the animal's cries and screams for help? How could he ever stand hurting an animal now he can hear them speaking to him as clearly as I can?

Although, maybe the gift doesn't work the same for him as it does for me. Maybe he has some sort of buffer, an ability to block it easier than I can. Or maybe it works the same for him as it does for me and he won't be able to stand hunting anymore.

"Knock knock!" Kate called letting herself into our apartment with the family following behind her. "Good morning!" she sang and lightly kissed my cheek "How are you this morning?" She asked sitting beside me and wrinkling her nose at my breakfast.

"Allie's been throwing up all morning," Jasper said looking to Eleazar. "Her fever is higher than it was yesterday and I can hear animal thoughts."

"Goodness," Carmen mumbled. "How do you feel now?" She asked while Eleazar pondered Jasper's new ability. I could see him, from the corner of my eye, looking at me as if he'd never seen me before.

"A little confused," Jasper mumbled with a tight smile. "It's an odd feeling, hearing things that aren't said aloud."

"Not you," Kate hissed. "Allie, how _you _feel now?" she asked. I noticed Tanya poked her head out onto the balcony from the kitchen and smiled softly at me. She's been acting weird for the past three days. And for the life of me I can't hear her mind.

"I feel great now," I smiled. "I'm still hot and I feel really tired again but no more queasiness. I feel pretty good, normal," I assured them.

"Tell me Allie, do you have an ability to bestow a gift upon another?" Eleazar asked taking my hand in his. I could feel his mind moving around mine as if he were trying to find something up there.

"No," I shook my head, "not that I know of."

"_Fascinating,_" he breathed. "Truly fascinating, Carlisle would be as enthralled by you as I am." He murmured to himself. "You are simply captivating child," he smiled seemingly mesmerized by me. I really hate it when this happens. He gets all excited over the smallest things I do. Last week he spent hours researching my teleportation gift. "Jasper, how do you feel about this new gift?" he asked keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"I'm a little nervous about it to be honest. I know how hard it is for Allie to hunt and feed. I have a lot less control than she does when it comes to this diet. If I can't stand hunting animals because I can hear them talking to me, how will I restrain myself from taking a human life?" He said softly.

"That's what I would fear also," Eleazar agreed, breaking his contact with me and turning to Jasper. "I don't suppose you would consider . . ."

"No," I said before he could finish his sentence. "Jazzy doesn't want to go Forks and I stand by him in that decision. We don't need anyone else when we are perfectly capable of figuring these things out by ourselves," I said firmly.

"Alright little one," Eleazar said smiling softly at me. I felt a wave of love wash over me from Jasper and he pulled me into his arms. Just like this morning a sharp pain twisted in my stomach when I moved.

"Oh god," I mumbled, launching myself off his lap and rushing towards the bathroom again with my hand clamped over my mouth.

And just like this morning he held my hair out of my face, lightly stroking the back of my hot sweaty neck.

"It's okay," he murmured trying to sooth me. I was _not_ in a soothing mood; I was upset, worried, tired, and quiet honestly I was _pissed off_. I did not like this throwing up thing at all. If I ever wished to be human, puking just put me off completely. "Maybe we should see a doctor," he suggested anxiously when I was rising my mouth out.

I shook my head tiredly. "What would we tell them about my temperature. With this heat I should be dead, even with my regular temperature I couldn't see a doctor. It'll pass. It's just . . . maybe it's the flu." I shrugged and dragged my feet into the bedroom, curling up in our bed.

"You don't get sick Allie, you're immortal," Garrett said from the doorway, everyone seemed to gather around the bed while Eleazar lightly placed a hand on my heated forehead, frowning at my temperature.

"What are your symptoms?" He asked.

"She's throwing up, she has a fever of at least one hundred and sixteen, _six_ degrees hotter than her regular temperature, she's slept more in the past three days than the entire time I've known her, muscle ache, abdominal cramping, she's complained her back aches and her head and she's eating a lot more than normal," Jasper listed. "Maybe . . ." he sighed. "I have no idea!" He said in exasperation. He looked as tired as I felt. It's been a long few weeks.

"I hate to say it but . . . we _need_ a doctor," Kate said firmly. "What if there's something seriously wrong with her? What if she's dying? Would you let her die because you don't want to see your family, because you're not ready to face them?"

"I'm not dying," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. She can be so dramatic sometimes. "I don't need a doctor," I assured them. "Just a few days rest and I'll be back to normal."

"Good idea," Carmen lightly kissed the top of my head, frowning at my heat like Eleazar. "I'll make you some soup," she said pulling Tanya and Kate from the room.

My eyes closed just as a vision flashed against my lids. "Jazzy," I mumbled sitting up. "Vampire," I felt my hand twitch slightly. The need to draw rushed through my body as the pictures crossed my mind.

Before I could say anything my sketch book was in my lap. Jasper was sitting beside me looking at me with wide curious eyes. Garrett and Eleazar sat close by looking at me expectantly. Someone handed me the pencil and I let my hand race across the page.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper watching me as I drew but his watchful gaze didn't both me.

I could feel the darkness begin to engulf my mind. I could hear a noise, like a waterfall somewhere behind me and waves crashing against the shore. I felt a wave of dizziness over take my body and nausea rock through me suddenly. It felt like I was sliding down one of those water slides, a slippery shoot with nothing to hold onto and the darkness was pulling me under faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

'_Just relax_,' Duchess's voice rushed through my head, her voice soft and gently.

The pencil began to move on its own accord. In my head I could see the soft lines forming on the page, shades were being darkened or lightened as needed, shapes almost too blurry for me to make out yet.

The pictures in my head were moving fast, Jasper, Demetri, a tall man with dark brown curly hair arguing with a beautiful blond, a big white house filled with people and laughter. It looked to be a happy home.

The pictures were starting to move faster and faster. It was like a kaleidoscope, each images, bright and colorful, passing in a flash almost before I could recognize it.

A man with long beautiful silky black hair and a tall muscular body; Demetri. My beautiful Jasper standing by my side, holding my hand tightly, a white house, men in red and black robes, something small and warm in my arms, a white house, a tall beautiful muscular man with short brown curly hair, a medium sized man with long black hair and skin as white and frail as an onion. A small pixy like girl with glazed over eyes like mine, she's searching for something. Black cloaked men surround Jasper and me, a white house, the pictures continued on and on.

And then everything stopped and became too clear. Just like my dream a line of vampires advanced upon us, grinning and snarling at me, Jasper and Demetri. I could see no way out, we were going to die.

Then something changed abruptly, a new vision. A tall man, muscular body, short curly dark brown hair grinning down at me from our doorway. He was beautiful, huge and a little intimidating.

"A vampire," I didn't even feel the words fall from my lips.

I could feel my hand moving in smooth motions over the page. My fingers moved with the pencil, the smooth edges of the vampire's body came to life on the white page, the smooth round curve of a jaw line, big black eyes staring at me, beautiful _hungry_ eyes.

It didn't take long to complete the drawing. The images in my head were another thing all together. The images don't go away so easily. I could still see the vivid white house. It was as clear as day, like I was standing in front of it. I could hear the laughter within the house but the people inside were hazy. I could see the tall man with long black hair, his arm around my waist, my Pooh Bear. He smiled lovingly at Jasper and kissed my temple, leading me to the large white sofa. His bright golden eyes were beautiful, glowing in the darkness of my mind.

But Demetri doesn't have golden eyes. That can't be right, can it?

"Emmett," Jasper murmured looking down at the sketch I'd finished moments ago. I was too caught up in my vision to realize what he was doing or saying.

I could see him, as clear as day, every detail was perfect in my mind's eye, he was perfect. I may have given Demetri up for Jasper but I've _never _had a vision of him, not once in twenty six years have I seen him in one of my visions.

"Allie?" Eleazar called. He sounded so far away, and yet, so close. "Allie what do you see?" He asked lightly shaking my body.

I blinked. The vision disappeared like a soft mist lifting into the air, he was gone. "Demetri," I whispered, trying to catch my breath. "I saw him,"

"Where?" Jasper asked taking me into his arms. He doesn't know that I know he's been trying to find Demetri. While I sleep he researches my lost love. I have no idea what he's found and I'm too scared to ask, he'll tell me in time.

"I don't know the exact location," I mumbled. "A house. There were lots of people inside, laughing and talking amongst one another. It seemed like a happy home," I whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Maybe he has a new family, someone to love unconditionally, the way I love you," I didn't realize how much it would hurt to say the words that had been rolling around in my mind for so long. "Maybe he's moved on."

"No, angel," Jasper lightly kissed my lips "If he loved you the way I do, he would never be able to let you go. It's impossible."

"You saw Emmett?" Kate asked excitedly, lifting my sketch pad into her hands and looking at my drawing. I'd almost forgotten about that.

"Yes, I think he's in New York. Somehow he ends up on our doorstep."

"When?" Jasper asked tightening his grip on my waist.

My eyes cut to Kate as she texted the vampire in question and I rolled my eyes. "Soon apparently," I nodded towards Kate and Jasper hissed angrily.

"Kate," he growled. "Now is not a good time for visitors."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kate sang happily, smiling innocently at Jasper as she sent the message. Jaspers growl rumbled in his chest, Kate snarled angrily . . .

"Allie could I see you for a minute," Tanya whispered pulling me out of the bedroom while Jasper and Kate began arguing again. They've been arguing like cats and dogs for the past three weeks, it's starting to drive me insane.

"Where are we going?" I asked Tanya as she led me into their apartment and into the bathroom, handing me a small bag.

"I know it may seem silly," she said sitting on the side of the bathtub and crossing her legs. "And maybe I'm wrong but you have _all_ the early warning signs, all the symptoms, okay it's a little early to be so sure but then it happened with Edward and Bella and she was _human_!"

"I'm not following," I said peeking into the small bag and pulling out three different pregnancy tests. "You think I'm _pregnant_?" I asked shocked. The thought had never crossed my mind. The only man I've ever had sex with is a vampire and I'm part vampire, even if it is a small part. I didn't think I could have children.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" She asked "Think about it Allie, you're constantly tired, your eating habits have changed, your temperature and moods are changing at the drop of a hat, your muscles are sore and aching, and you have _morning sickness!_ You've had abdominal cramps and I wouldn't be surprised if your breasts were sore and tender!" She was right, my breasts were sore and tender to the touch but that could be explained in many different ways. "Just trust me," she said moving towards the door. "I'll give you a few minutes, pee on the sticks and I'll come back and wait with you. If I'm wrong there's no harm done right?"

But if she's right . . . that's the part that worries me.

Tanya left the bathroom and I took a few deep breaths before getting to work. As soon as I get this over with, the better. I can't be pregnant, it's impossible.

"Are you done?" Tanya asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah," I said opening the door and resuming my pacing. "I can't be pregnant," I mumbled more to myself than the anxious vampire watching me. I could feel her excitement and her happiness rushing off her body but it did nothing to calm my nerves. "If I am pregnant I can only be three weeks into the pregnancy, that really isn't long enough for my body to register the fact, is it? And if I don't have a period how would my body know what's going on?" I demanded, frowning at the beautiful strawberry blonde.

"I don't know," she said softly. "Maybe things work differently for you. I'm not a doctor I don't know. But I do know that if you are pregnant we're going to need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible and the only doctor that won't lock you up and try and dissect you because of your differences is Carlisle."

I knew she was right but that didn't make any of this easier. How was I supposed to tell Jasper he's going to a father and that I could quite possibly need his family now, I can't imagine how angry he'd be.

"Are you ready?" Tanya asked suddenly.

My eyes squeezed closed and I nodded my head yes, pacing the floor as she picked up the pregnancy tests.

"It's negative." She whispered.

"What!?" My voice raised an octave and I spun around to look her in the eye.

"It's negative."

"Oh, well . . ." I took a shaky breath, not sure how I felt. "Well, there you go. _Phew!_ That's great, that's really great because you know the whole vampire, not being able to conceive, Jasper not wanting to go to Forks, and all that . . ." I took another breath. "Wow, this is so how this was supposed to be. I'm part vampire, I can't ever have children. I excepted that a long time ago." I took another shaky breath and felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"That's good then," Tanya said sadly, handing me a tissue.

"Yeah," I wiped the tears away. "God, this is stupid, how can I be upset over something I never had?" I splashed my face with cool water and turned back to her. "You're sure it's negative?"

"No, it's positive." Her sudden burst of happiness and excitement filled the room.

"What?"

"It's not negative, it's positive." She smiled widely.

My eyes widened and I felt the hope surge through my body. The tears spilled over my eyes now. "Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Well yeah, I lied before." she showed me the test and sure enough, she was right.

"Oh-my-gosh." A soft sob broke through my lips. I was shocked. My mind was blank.

"Now you know how you really feel about it." Her smile widened significantly. "Allie, you're pregnant," she whispered excitedly

"I'm going to have a baby," I said softly, tears fell from my eyes, my breathing quickened and my temperature rose. I turned to the full length mirror in her bedroom, pulling up my white silky tank top to inspect myself. I twisted my torso back and forth, examining my body at every angle but nothing was different. My stomach was as flat as it always has been.

"It takes time to develop," Tanya assured me gently pulling me into her arms.

"I'm going to have a baby," I mumbled. It just didn't seem real. If the tests were right I could only be _three weeks_ pregnant. I had absolutely no experience with pregnancy or babies or any part of that world, but I wasn't an idiot. I'd seen enough movies and TV shows to know that this wasn't how it worked. I was only three weeks into my pregnancy, if it's true, _would_ my body have recognized that fact yet?

But I was throwing up suddenly, my eating habits have changed, my sleeping patterns and my emotions have been all over the place. It would explain the constant crying but I always cry, I'm very emotional.

"Maybe it's a false positive," I murmured. The thought made my heart squeeze tight in my chest and my stomach twist.

"With three pregnancy tests?" Tanya questioned. "Not likely, besides a false positive is rare, if it was negative, I'd be buying more tests," she said pulling on my arm suddenly. "We have to go tell the others," she said trying to pull me from the bathroom.

"Maybe there's another explanation," I murmured locking my feet in place. I wasn't ready to tell Jasper yet, I have no idea how he'd react. Would he be angry with me? We'd never discussed children, we assumed we couldn't have any, my husband is a vampire after all. What if he thinks I've cheated on him?

"I don't think so," Tanya said firmly. "You're pregnant; I'm going to have a little niece or nephew!" She giggled happy, trying to pull me from the room again.

"I can't be pregnant. Jasper is a vampire," I argued, my emotions shifting erratically again. I was suddenly very worried and anxious. Something has to be wrong, I can't be pregnant. "I'm immortal, my body does not change like a humans, how would I even carry a baby!?"

"Tanya, are you here?" Kate called suddenly."Have you seen Allie? Emmett's here he wants to meet her," she said rushing into Tanya's bathroom. Neither of us had moved from our positions, I was still looking at my stomach in confusion and Tanya was attempting to pull me out of the room.

"Allie?" I hadn't heard Jasper move into the bathroom. I hadn't sensed him or smelt his delicious cinnamon and honey scent. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked standing in front of me, looking worriedly into my eyes.

"I umm . . ." My nightmare from last night abruptly flashed before my eyes, the little bundle in my arms, I had no idea where it came from at the time, was as clear as my hand in front of my face. A little baby Jasper. The vision danced behind my lids. A tiny beautiful baby Jasper. A sudden surge of heat shot through my veins, warming my body entirely but this was different than what I'd felt earlier, this was loving and held me securely together. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks as my hand moved to grasp Jaspers, pressing our hands to my stomach. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

I was expecting him to panic, to freeze, or be angry with me. I was expecting him to research every possibility and never admit the truth. Instead a wide smile formed on his beautiful lips, his big golden eyes glowing like never before.

"You're pregnant?" He asked softly. I nodded slowly. As if to back me up the warmth I felt fluttered through my body, escaping towards Jasper, warming him and filling his body. I barely noticed when the silent tears started streaming down my cheeks again. I could see Jasper's eyes were filling with emotions, if he could, I knew he'd cry with me. "A baby," he said in wonderment.

"Oh this is fantastic!" Kate shrill giggled filled the room suddenly. "We have so much to do, if it's like Bella's pregnancy . . . oh god . . ." I watched as her eyes filled with horror suddenly. The images I saw passing through her mind were not pleasant. They were deathly scary, a small girl looking too pale, thin in the extreme but she had a huge swollen stomach. I saw the small baby ripping the pale girl apart, tearing her mother's insides out to free herself, and a male vampire with bronze hair biting the human to save her life.

"Allie is immortal, I doubt it will happen like that," Tanya said nudging Kate in the ribs. "We should tell Eleazar though, just in case," she added quickly pulling Kate from the bathroom.

"What did she see?" Jasper asked, his arms firmly holding me to him now. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him about the horrible memory. "Baby, you have to tell me. We have to be ready for anything."

"Bella's pregnancy only lasted a few weeks. When Renesmee was born she literally ripped herself from the womb, breaking Bella's spin in the process. The only way to save her was for Edward to bite her and turn her into a vampire. If that happens with my pregnancy . . . you can't turn me into a vampire."

"But, as Tanya said, you're immortal. You're bones, your body, is stronger than a human. You've said so yourself. The chances that it'll happen are slim but it would help to know for sure," he murmured. "Is there any way to find your mother and ask her about your birth?"

"No, she doesn't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't even know where to find her," I whispered, taking Jasper's hand in mine. "Come on, Eleazar will have questions and I believe I have a brother of yours to meet."

"Emmett is extremely excited to meet you," he said leading me back into our apartment across the hall. I found myself moving carefully, a thousand times more aware of how each movement felt. Jasper seemed even gentler with me now than before as he placed his hand on my lower back, his free hand still griping mine tightly. "Emmett," he called seemingly excited also. I know he's missed Emmett in his life, he's told me about a few of their adventures together.

"There she is, little Allie Malone!" He roared charging towards me. My eyes widened but not out of fear, I knew this vampire.

"Ohmygod Teddy Bear!" I giggled as he threw his arms around me, twirling me around in that big teddy bear hug of his.

"Don't squeeze her too much Emmett!" Kate cried "The baby might shoot out!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, how ridiculous.

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked once Emmett put me back down and I stepped into Jasper's protective embrace.

"I met Emmett about . . . hmmm . . . five years ago, I think"

"Six," Emmett corrected with a big grin. "Alice, Renesmee and I are huge fans of Sprites work. We were at her Christmas concert in Atlanta and had backstage passes."

"We talked for hours until Jack pulled me away from them because Erin was eager to go and get to Texas early for some reason. Then after that every concert I did he was there. We'd always talk backstage and laugh constantly, we connected in a way I never had with another person. And then Erin forbid me to see you again, that was when she told me you were a vampire, I had no idea."

"So you've already met Alice," Kate chirped happily, smugly almost. I'd forgotten about that. I'd already met his ex-wife.

I smiled innocently. "I think I must have forgotten to tell you that," I mumbled softly, biting my lip.

"It's okay," Jasper murmured, lovingly in my ear. "I think I already knew, she'd go on and on about some singer she met when I talked to her on the phone but I just never caught your name."

"Soooooo, now she's met most of the family," Kate said slowly, dragging out each word like a three year old. "Can we go to Forks and see Carlisle?"

"We'll need his medical background if Allie's pregnant, we'll need his help," Garrett said with a small innocent smile.

"And what if we're attacked again?" Tanya asked nervously. "Allie can't fight in this condition. And what if something happens to the baby?"

"Dude," Emmett said softly hitting Jasper's arm. "She needs to go to Forks. She needs Carlisle even if you don't want to see them. If it's anything like Bella's pregnancy, she'll need a doctor that has experience with supernatural births. Carlisle is the only one that can help you both. Besides, Alice will kill me if I don't bring you home," he said grinning from ear to ear. He was suddenly singing in his head, why was he singing? What's he keeping from me and how does he know I can read his mind?

"Why are ya'll singing?" I grumbled, trying to block them out.

"It's nothing sweetheart," Jasper smiled happily. "A surprise," he murmured lightly kissing my neck. "Go pack, we're going to Forks," he sighed, pulling me against his cool body.


	15. Home

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters.

I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain." _

_~ Daughtry_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Home**

_**Jasper **_

"Jasper?"

Emmett knocked quietly on the bedroom door, as not to disturb Allie still sleeping. I sat with her in my arms, lightly brushing my hand over her stomach and watching her eyes flutter as she slept. Every now and then I'd feel a burst of heat radiating off her body and into mine. I still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Never in my wildest dreams did I even think I'd be lucky enough to have the most beautiful woman in the world and then to have a child with her, it was unfathomable. What did I ever do to deserve to be so happy after all my years killing innocent people? Nothing. I did nothing to deserve this, and yet, here I sit, holding my entire life in my arms, my beautiful glowing wife and our baby. A little baby Allie.

"Come in Emmett," I whispered too quietly for even Allie's sensitive ears.

Emmett came into the room with Wallace and Max following behind. Max had taken a quick liking to Emmett and stuck by his side since he walked into the apartment.

_Is Allie alright?_ Wallace asked, trying to speak soft and slow, so he didn't startle me. I was still trying to get used to their thoughts rushing through my head like a babbling brook. It was a different experience but I liked knowing what they were saying to Allie.

"She's fine Wallace, just tired." He nodded once and rushed out of the room to report back to Duchess, who was so worried about Allie she'd almost worn out the carpet with her continuous pacing.

"Strange," Emmett muttered shaking his head in disbelieve. "Okay," he sighed, sitting in on the love seat besides our bedroom window. "Kate booked the flights, take off is at one thirty, we should be in Washington by four thirty there time. We're flying out of JFK so Eleazar wants to leave here about eleven thirty." I nodded in understanding. I'd have to wake Allie in an hour so she could shower, eat, and get dressed. "I've also called Alice and told her I'm bringing you home with me. She promised to keep Allie's arrival a surprise for as long as she can. Now here's the tricky part," he whispered, his eyes cutting to Allie, as mine did, when she murmured something about too many vampires.

I lightly brushed the sweaty hair from her forehead and pulled her against my body, trying to keep her as cool as I could. The sooner we find out about her rising temperature the better.

"Go on," I urged. He sat back in the loveseat, crossing his arms over his chest and smiled softly at us.

"I don't plan on moving back into the house with Rosalie. Alice says she's calmed down a lot since I left but I didn't plan on returning to them as soon as I am. I'm not sure how you feel about staying in the house but I've talked to Eleazar and he says he has no problems staying with the family."

"I'd honestly rather not stay with them. I want Allie to have her own house. I know both her and the animals like to have their own space. I want Allie to be able to have her bedroom and the deck leading into a huge backyard where she can sit and sketch or watch the wild life," I said firmly. "But I would like to stay close to Carlisle while she's pregnant, in case something should go wrong." I murmured, thinking through all my options while Emmett watched Allie, a slow forming smile spread across his lips and I felt his sudden burst of happiness and love wash over me.

Unconsciously my hand ran over her stomach, my grip on her body tightened and I pulled her even closer to me. She smiled softly, her head burying into my neck.

" . . . Uh . . . There is a house," Emmett continued, shaking himself. "It's practically next door to the family. It's still deep into the forest, surrounded by trees and wild life, Allie would love it," he smiled. "Before Demetri's arrival, with Esme's help, I'd been rebuilding it. It's perfect. It's three stories, although the very top is a home theater and games room. The master bedroom takes up an entire floor with a private bathroom, a balcony looking out into the forest and there's a sky light so you can see the stars. There are nine other rooms or bedrooms. One could be a library, you could have your office, the living room is big but still cozy, the dining room isn't very large but it wouldn't get used with vampires, the kitchen is huge, there's a hot tub, everything's been modernized and up dated. I installed hard wood floors through the house, except in the bedroom. Allie would love it, I think. The house is set up a lot like the families only it's a little smaller." That sounded perfect . . .

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Emmett grinned.

"Nothing, it needs to be furnished and painted in the colors you'd want. Electronics and stuff would have to be put in but those things don't take too long," he shrugged. "I can call Alice and have them begin to redecorate, unless it's something Allie would like to do. With the way Alice shops it would be done by the time we get back and you can move in right away." I nodded my head in agreement. Alice is good at those things but I'm not sure if Allie would prefer decorating herself. "Maybe when we get there you can surprise Allie or something," he mumbled feeling awkward and guilty. Why was he feeling guilty?

"You feel guilty, why?" I asked as Allie rolled over in my arms and sighed softly.

"Since you left the family," he said taking a deep breath, his eyes focusing on Allie, "things in my life have gone from bad to worse but there was always some ray of sunshine behind the darkness I felt I was slipping into." His eyes shifted to me and then back to Allie. "It was her," his face lit up as if he were seeing something miraculous for the first time. "Since the day I met her she's been the light in my life. You, nobody, has any idea how much I looked forward to her concerts just so I could see her shine, just so I could talk to her and be myself again. She's the one thing that kept me from falling apart."

"What are you saying Emmett?" I asked unsure where he was going with this.

"I'm not saying I'm in love with her or anything like that, I mean, I thought I had those feelings for her at one point but I can see how much she loves you, truly loves you, a mates love. All I'm asking is that you let me stay with her, get to know her outside the fame, and maybe in the process myself. What I'm proposing is that we live together, in the house that I'm giving to you. I want you to have it Jasper, a gift, a wedding present." He smiled happily but the smile never touched his sad depressing eyes. I've never seen or felt Emmett so depressed and unhappy. But the moment he spoke of Allie, said her name, he lit up like never before.

"Are you sure?" I asked worried he was making a sudden decision he hadn't thought through.

"I'm positive, I want you to have it," he said nodding his head.

"Okay," I agreed. "Thank you, Emmett." I wasn't sure what Allie would say, I can only hope she'd be comfortable living with Emmett. It's not like he takes much looking after, he's a lot like Oliver really, goes with the flow but when it comes down to a fight, he'll always have your back.

"I also think you should ask Demetri to join us," he said surprising me. "I know, he isn't going to give her up once he's found her. I've never seen a vampire so distraught, Jasper. When he thought she'd died . . . his entire body crumbled," he whispered. "I've never seen a man so upset. I've always thought of him as like a mountain - power, love, passion, and strength all built up in one man . . . then all of a sudden it was gone, the light in his eyes dimmed until there was nothing but darkness, and _don't_ even get me _started _on that crazy ass dog!" he hissed.

"What dog?" I asked frowning. He hadn't mentioned any animals when we spoke last night.

"Demon," he shuddered. "I mean Angel is lovely, sweet, and gentle . . . but Demon's one crazy fucked up dog," he said with the slightest hint of horror in his eyes. He can't be that bad.

"Allie's gonna have a fit when she sees them all, I can't wait," I smiled, letting the happiness wash over me and flow out of me. "All I want is for her to be happy. If she's happy with both you and Demetri in her life I'll give her what she needs. I don't see a problem with all of us living together. I'm not sure how Allie will react to Demetri just yet so we'll wait for her to decide on that one. One thing's for sure though, I'm _not_ giving her up," I almost growled.

"I support you. I see how she looks at you, the love radiates off her body. I can't see her giving you up anymore than you'd give her up but Demetri . . . he loves her just about as much as you do," he said with a tight smile.

I could feel the honesty behind Emmett's words but I don't expect Demetri to give her up. I could never ask her to chose between us, mostly out of fear she'd chose him and leave me broken and alone. I couldn't survive without her now I have her, I have no idea how Demetri's done it this long. But I'm not sure where we're going in this mess and confusion either.

I've gone over my options countless times since I began my search for him. When she decided not to look into his future, I just couldn't understand it; it didn't sit right with me. She loves him, I feel it with every fiber of my soul, and yet, she won't look for him, why? I've seen and felt the pain she's in without him in her life. I have no idea how she lives through each day, I know I couldn't do it. But I know, If I want to be half that man she needs me to be, I couldn't let her continue to grieve for him when there was a possibility he was out there. Thankfully when I was just giving up hope Emmett arrived and told me everything.

"So, when we get to Forks we're all moving in together?" Emmett asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't see why not," I said nodding my head. It's not like we haven't lived together before.

"Jazzy," Allie mumbled, pressing herself against my body. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's eight thirty angel," I whispered. I was surprised at the time, I hadn't realized we'd been talking for so long. "Our flight leaves at one thirty, are you hungry?" I asked. She blinked her eyes open and smile happily at me.

"Yes," she giggled as her stomach growled. "Baby and I would like French toast," she said firmly, her eyes shifting to Emmett still in the love seat. "Good morning Emmett." She smiled and lightly kissed my cheek before she swung herself out of bed and darted into the bathroom. I heard the shower switch on and felt my body ache for her but it wasn't just my body that ached for her. The large vampire beside our bed was still staring at the closed door with a look of desire and longing in his eyes.

Emmett shook his head. "I have to go pack," he mumbled darting out of the room before I could question him.

"Jazzy," Allie called. "Could you come here," I turned away from Emmett's retreating back and made my way into the bathroom.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked, slipping out of my shoes and pulling off my shirt and pants.

"No, I have a small problem," she mumbled sounding very serious suddenly. I pulled open the shower doors, sliding inside, and wrapping my arms around her smooth naked body.

"What's your problem darlin?"

"Look," she said turning in my arms and pointing to her stomach. I looked down expecting something to be wrong. Her stomach looked normal to me, flat and smooth.

"Everything looks normal sweetheart," I bent down to lightly kiss her belly and wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her to me. My head rested on her stomach, her hands ran through my hair as the water dripped down around us. "I love you," I whispered into her stomach, lightly kissing her belly button. Allie moaned slightly as my lips traveled down her abdomen trailing lightly across her pussy before my tongue slowly slipped inside of her.

_**

* * *

Emmett**_

"Mmm . . . Jazzy," I heard Allie's soft moan as I passed their bedroom to go into the guest room. I could feel the sudden lust filling the house, the heat wrapping around me and holding me against it, almost pushing me to go faster. I couldn't stop the arousal from hitting me the moment I thought of her soft naked body in the shower. I could practically see it in my head.

From the moment I saw her on stage six years ago and we spent those magical four hours laughing and talking as if we were old time lovers, I knew my life would never be complete without her in it. Of course, I was married to Rosalie at the time so I never perused Allie in that way. I would never cheat on my wife, even if it was with my mate.

I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes, and trying to concentrate on my own arousal instead of theirs. I could feel my dick aching in my slowly tightening pants. I haven't been this turned on in years. Rosalie and I always had great sex and chemistry, we just sort of fit together like puzzle pieces. But it was nothing compared to the feeling I have now, the intensity of my arousal, my need to have _her_ in my arms.

Maybe living with two madly in love vampires, one who happens to be pregnant, and both who can manipulate emotions, isn't such a great idea, especially when I'm lusting after my brother's wife.

_Jasper_

I held Allie against my body as she came down from her climax, her body shook against me, her arms tight around my neck.

"That was amazing," she whispered, her lips moving against my neck. I felt my dick twitch against her and I knew if we didn't get out of the shower soon I was going to have her again and again.

Her slight shiver was the only thing that pulled me out of my own climax and warned me that the hot water had turned icy and was spilling down her body.

"Jazzy," she whispered, "I'm cold." She shivered against me, pushing herself further into my body. I lightly kissed her head and pulled her gently out of the shower. "Much better," she smiled as I wrapped her in a big fluffy white towel and pulled her close to my chest. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time I'd get to hold her so close to me. Would she still want me when she see's Demetri again? "Why are we flying to forks?" She asked suddenly. "I could just teleport."

"No," I said leading her back into our bedroom and drying her off. "I don't want you to have to use any unnecessary energy," I said firmly as Allie rolled her eyes. "I'm serious; from this moment on I'm going to take care of you and our baby," I said lightly kissing her jaw. "I don't want you to worry about a thing."

"You already take care of me and I'm pretty sure I can still teleport," she argued.

"I'm sure you can but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you teleport across the country," I said firmly. She sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Fine," she grumbled. I knew what this was really about, we'd gone through the same thing before flying here. Allie hates to fly.

"I'll be with you the entire time," I said sitting close beside her. "There's nothing for you to worry about, I won't let anything hurt you, even the big bad plane." I chuckled and pulled her onto my lap. She instantly placed our hands on her stomach, her head resting on my shoulder. "I'll protect you, both of you, always."

"Okay," she mumbled, kissing the side of my neck and sliding off my lap, leaving me feeling empty and alone again. She darted into the closet to get dressed while I went back into the bathroom to collect and pack the rest of our stuff. "I'll meet you in the kitchen cowboy," Allie called, I heard her dart out of the room and her soft giggle as she got to the kitchen.

Once everything was packed up I went in search of Allie and found her in the kitchen eating her French toast with Emmett chatting away to her. She was smiling and giggling, seeming much happier than she was a few days ago. Maybe just knowing what's wrong is helping her.

"Knock Knock," Tanya called coming into the apartment. Allie froze suddenly, I watched as her stomach visibly twisted under the creamy, off the shoulder, long sleeved, shirt she wore and she shot off her chair, rushing to the bathroom. I followed behind quickly, pulling her thick hair into my hands so it wasn't in her face, and lightly stroked her back.

When there was nothing left in her stomach she slumped onto the floor, collapsing into my arms. Her breathing was hard and heavy and sweat beads ran down her throat.

"It's okay," I murmured, holding her closer to my body as she shook in my arms. "You're okay."

"Apparently baby doesn't like French toast," she smiled at me and I helped her up so she could brush her teeth.

"Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mmm . . . I'm tired again," her head leaned against my chest, nuzzling into the side of my neck. "The sooner we see a doctor the better," she whispered. "I'm not sure if any of this is normal, should I be throwing up this much? I've never puked in my life and now I can't seem to stop. Every time I eat I puke!" She growled softly.

"Its okay, your bodies just changing right now, it'll get easier." At least I hoped it would. I wasn't sure what to expect, it's not like Allie's pregnancy is normal. She's not human after all.

"Is everything alright?" Tanya asked coming into the bathroom, her emotions were concern and excitement. I know she's always wanted a child, just like many female vampires.

"Yes," Allie grumbled pulling out of my arms and slowly walking back into the kitchen. "When do we leave?" She asked glaring at her French toast.

"Now," Eleazar said, "If you're all ready?"

"Ready."

Allie seemed to relax slightly once we arrived at the airport. Unfortunately, her stomach did not. She was sick three more times before we bordered the plane and twice before takeoff. It was while she was curled up in my arms, sat between a very worried Emmett and I that a flight attendant approached, looking worried.

"Sir, is your wife alright? Is there anything I can do?" The pretty blond asked.

"She's fine, morning sickness. We just found out she's pregnant and we're flying home." The girl lit up with excitement and happiness.

"Oh congratulations!" she beamed "Now she has been approved to fly?" She asked looking at Allie who seemed lost in whatever movie she was watching.

"Yes, I spoke with her doctor and he gave us the all clear," I assured her. I technically hadn't spoken to Carlisle myself but Emmett had asked earlier this morning. He assured us she'd be safe as long as there were no complications he didn't know about.

"Okay, well if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask," she smiled and left.

The rest of the flight was quiet and slow. I kept Allie against my body for the rest of the flight, more to keep myself in my seat than anything else. As long as she was with me and I could take in her scent and not the hundreds of weak vulnerable humans around me I could get through the flight without a problem.

"It's okay," Allie whispered, lightly stroking the side of my neck. "I won't let anything happen to you," she murmured, resting her head on my shoulder, her exhausted eyes closing.

"She's right," Emmett said turning from the window to look around at his surroundings. "Neither of us would let you hurt one of the humans, we got your back," he winked and began flipping through the flights entertainment, finding a movie for us to watch.

Allie was still asleep when we landed in Seattle, I opted not to wake her, carrying her through the airport instead.

Tanya and Kate didn't seem surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard. Alice was the first one I saw, her small body decked out in the latest fashions, her big glowing smile, and her bright golden eyes, all just as I remember. She was as beautiful as the first day I met her. I had missed Alice, more than I thought I ever would.

Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me, hugging me fiercely, yet awkwardly, because I kept Allie's fast asleep body in my arms. She stirred slightly, sighing. From my many nights watching her sleep I could tell she knew something was going on around her but she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet.

"Oh Jasper, welcome home my son. I've missed you so much," Esme sobbed. She looked down at Allie with so much love and compassion in her eyes. "She's beautiful," she lightly kissed Allie's cheek, brushing the hair away from her eyes. "I can't wait to meet her."

When Alice was done lecturing Emmett about leaving she turned to me, crossed her arms over her chest, in full pout mode. "You could have called me, Whitlock," she growled. "A little heads up, I've met my mate and oh yeah she can shield me from your visions so if you hear a rumor I've died, I haven't!" she smirked moving slightly closer to me. "And then, to top it all, you get married!" she almost yelled. I stepped back as she stepped forward. Emmett followed my movements, keeping his eyes on Allie. "And then!" She said throwing her arms in the air. "You didn't want my new sister, my new best friend, to meet _me_!" I've never heard Alice squeak before now.

"Alice," I said calmly, trying to keep her quiet.

"Oh no, _don't_ you Alice me, Whitlock!" She said glaring at me before her arms were suddenly thrown around my neck. "Gotcha," she whispered giggling happily again. "Call me next time, I was worried about you," I relaxed slightly and loosened my grip on Allie's body. "Now, let's get my new sister home!" She said pulling me along with her; I could only hope the rest of the family was following behind us.

"How is she, son?" Carlisle asked while we waited for our bags to arrive.

"I'm worried Carlisle," I confessed. I hadn't told Allie of my worried but this pregnancy truly frightened me. "She's so hot all the time, she can't eat anything without throwing up yet she's hungry all the time, she's exhausted. She slept through more than half the flight and last night she slept for more than twelve hours."

"How hot?" He asked feeling her forehead "hmm . . ."

"Normally it's between one-hundred-nine degrees and one- hundred-twelve. Since she's been pregnant it's been one hundred and sixteen, sometimes a few degrees hotter."

"Much hotter than Nessie," Esme murmured. "She runs a temperature of one hundred and six. The werewolves only run one hundred and eight, ten maximum"

"Her body is obviously used to the heat but I fear if she gets too hot it'll have a negative side effect, death even. I suggest keeping her as cool as you can," he said watching Allie's eyes flutter. "Make sure she drinks plenty of liquids, the morning sickness should pass, for now have her eat smaller meals and crackers should help."

"Will you be staying with us dear?" Esme asked. "Emmett expressed some concern about Rosalie and Edward earlier, he's moving into the house we built not too long ago, of course you're all more than welcome to stay with us," she smiled happily.

"I was planning on asking Allie but she's been sleeping, I'm not sure how far away I want her from Carlisle. If something goes wrong and I can't get her to him in time . . ." I trailed off, trying not to think about the dangers this pregnancy could cause.

"Look at the house first," Carlisle smiled. "It's a lot closer than you think," he chuckled to himself as Alice and Emmett approached with the bags.

"Everything's ready," Alice said holding a happy Wallace in her arms.

'_I could get used to this, she's smells like roses and Jasmine.'_ "I think Wallace has a crush," I smiled at the small black dog nuzzling Alice's neck. '_Do not!'_

"Are we ready?" Eleazar asked smiling happily at everyone.

"I believe so," Carlisle said leading everyone out to the cars.

Allie, the dogs, and I rode with Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle while Esme took the rest of the family back to the house. Carlisle would drop us off in our new home.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked lightly stroking Allie's cheek. "For their meeting, I mean?"

"Yes, I think so. I was searching for him before Emmett's arrival. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain any longer. The love she has for him is undeniable, even by me. But _I do not_ plan on giving her up, at the same time I can't make her chose between the two of us," I shook my head in frustration, we were in for a long few months, years even.

"It'll all work out in the end," Alice said smiling happily. Had she seen something?

"Have you seen something?" I asked nervously. Maybe I don't want to know what she's seen.

"It's fuzzy right now, a few decisions need to be made, and I can't tell you what it is but trust me it'll all work out in the end." She giggled as Carlisle pulled into a driveway of a small, multi story, white house. It looked like a replica of the family's house.

"Carlisle?" Were we in the right place? I thought we were going to the new house.

"This is it," Emmett said throwing himself out of the car "Home sweet home," he sighed, smelling the air around him.

I got out of the car with Allie snuggled into my body and looked around at my surroundings. I could see the family's house just, literally, next door. There was a gray and white wolf sat in the front yard with his back to us. I watched as his ears perked up but I couldn't hear his thoughts, he was silent.

I wasn't expecting the houses to be so close. The land between was at least an acre or two, three at the most. Allie would still have space and the dogs got their big open back yard.

"Closer than you thought?" Carlisle asked, smiling at me. I nodded and followed Emmett into the house, placing Allie down on the couch.

The house was beautiful, inside and out. The front looked like the Cullen house, the wraparound porch, the big heavy front door, the white paint, the large multi car garage on the side of the house, the land in front of the house, and the forest surrounding us. But the inside was completely different. It wasn't as open and spacious.

The living room was cozy and filled with new furniture I was sure Allie would love. The kitchen was all stainless steel and modern design, the dining room was small and held a large dark wood table with ten chairs. There were four, empty, large rooms to be used however we liked and like the family's house the back wall was completely made of glass.

"Come on I'll show you around," Emmett said leading me up the first flight of stairs.

"I'll stay with Allie," Alice called.

"There are four bedrooms on this floor," Emmett said opening all the doors. Each room was huge with its own bathroom and a walk in closet but empty of all furniture. "The Master room is just up those stairs, I thought you and Allie could have that floor to yourselves and if Demetri decides he wants to stay with Allie he and I will take one these rooms down here. The home theater is on the top floor with the games room which we'll need to decorate and add stuff to," he smiled happily and watched me look around the Master suite.

It was unbelievable. There were no other words for it, the walk in closet had four doors, the bathroom was big but warm and cozy, sensual and romantic. The balcony looked out at the forest, I could see for miles and miles; Allie would love the view.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked finally

"Yes," I nodded my head. "I love it. Thank you Emmett. This is amazing." The room would need decorating and furnishing but that wouldn't take long once I let Alice and Allie loose on the place.

"Come on, let's go see if your wife's awake yet," Emmett said almost prancing out of the room, he was so excited. I followed behind and ran down the stairs when I heard Allie's heartbeat speed up.

* * *

**_Allie_**

I could feel something licking the side of my neck. A warm wet tongue frantically licked my face and a hot breath caressed my cheeks. I could feel the excitement and happiness rolling off whoever was trying to pull me out of my haze. I felt wet and sticky after sleeping so long.

I had the sense that I'd been asleep for a very long time; my body was stiff, like I hadn't moved once through all that time, either. My mind was dazed and slow; strange colorful dreams, dreams and nightmares, swirled dizzily around the inside of my head. They were so vivid. The horrible and the heavenly, all mixed together into a bizarre jumble I couldn't quite make out yet. There was sharp impatience and fear, both part of that frustrating dream where your feet can't move fast enough . . . and there were plenty of monsters, red eyed fiends that were all the more ghastly for their genteel civility.

But the strongest, clearest part of the dreams was not the horror. It was the angels that _were_ most clear. Three of them, all standing strong beside me, all equally powerful, all brave soldiers ready to die defending me.

There were others in my dream, of course, men and women alike, powerful creatures coming from lands far and wide that were prepared to die for me, I'm not sure why. But it was the three beautiful men by my side that were the clearest to me, the strongest in my mind.

As much as I tried to pull my eyes open, to forget the horror in my head, this dream did not want to be shoved away into the vault of dreams I refused to revisit. I struggled with it as my mind became more alert, focusing on reality. I couldn't remember what day of the week it was, where I was, or who the unfamiliar vampire was that sat with me but I was sure Jasper or Kate or the list of endless vampire we're running from would demand my attention soon enough.

Something cold touched my forehead with the softest pressure. The cold skin against my hot clammy skin felt lovely. I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut, enjoying the coolness of their touch.

"Allie darlin'," his beautiful soft voice filled my head, swirling in my brain, and erasing the horrible images left from my nightmares. "Wake up sweetheart," he whispered against my neck. "Come back to me."

My eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing a blur of images pass my eyes before my brain could comprehend them. Jasper's big black eyes came into view and a smile crossed his beautiful lips.

"There you are," he whispered brushing the hair away from my eyes, his hand lightly resting on my stomach. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

"Where am I?" I asked. Nothing about my surroundings was familiar. The scents were all wrong, I could smell the forest, the open unpolluted air filled my nose, and somewhere far in the distance was the sweet scent of vampires I don't know.

"It's okay," Jasper lightly kissed my lips, gently pressing my shoulders back into the couch when I tried to get up. "We're in Forks, you slept the entire way here. Carlisle says you should stay still for a while after waking; it might reduce the queasiness in your stomach. He also said to nibble on a few crackers, apparently they help."

"Okay," I mumbled pulling him closer to me.

"It's okay," his head buried into my neck and my eyes closed against his sweet honey scent. "Did you dream sweetheart?"

"Yeah, lot of weird dreams and visions"

"About what?" I heard the soft musical voice behind Jasper and he lifted his head so I could see the small, tiny, girl sitting in the chair beside the couch. She was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Unlike Jasper her eyes were a bright glowing light golden, she'd just fed. I recognized this vampire to be Alice Cullen. She smiled happily at me, I could feel her excitement and happiness rolling off her body in waves. "Hi!" She chirped.

"Alice I'd like you to meet my wife Allie," Jasper smiled at both us, his eyes darting from one to another as if he were expecting a smack down or something.

"It's lovely to see you again," I smiled at the overly excited girl beside me.

"Oh it's so good to meet you again! I'm so happy," she giggled, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tight to her body. "We have so much to talk about! Tell me, have you started planning the wedding yet?" She asked seriously, completely forgetting about my nightmares and visions.

"Uh . . . No, not yet," I shook my head. I'd forgotten I had to plan a wedding. With all the baby business going on and the vampires hunting us it slipped my mind.

"Oh, won't you please let me help you!?" She begged, her eyes widened slightly and she smiled that adorable little smile I bet nobody can say no to. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper roll his eyes and Emmett stifled a chuckle.

"Sure." What harm could it do? I shrugged as she threw her arms around me again.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," she mumbled to herself. "Now the important business is taken care of tell me about your dream," she said serious again. She knelt by my side and took my hand in hers, waiting patiently.

I tried thinking back to my dream but it was getting hazier the longer I was awake. "There were vampires, lot of them," I said slowly. "Mostly red eyed vampires, some in black cloaks some in red, some of the vampires were standing with us, some on the other side snarling and growling in response to our numbers. I have no idea if it was the past or the future. Everything was changing so quickly the details are grim and few and far between," I said frowning at the memories in my mind, the ones I could make out.

"Can you revisit your dream?" Alice asked gently

"Sometimes, depends if it was a dream or a vision. Visions I can go back as much as I need but dreams are entirely different."

"But you are psychic?" She asked with a big hopeful smile.

"Yes," I smiled at her excitement. She's a very happy little thing. My stomach growled suddenly and Jasper's head snapped up.

"Esme cooked!" Alice said, her eyes glazing over. "We should take her to meet the family now," she nodded as if giving Jasper a signal and he smiled widely. Emmett winked at me, Alice giggled happily. Jasper helped me up off the couch. "Let's take the dogs too!" She said rounding the animals up and lifting Oliver into her arms. He smiled happily at her, resting his head on her shoulder. "He's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She gushed leading us out of the house I'd yet to see.

"I'll give you the grand tour later Sprite," Emmett mumbled following protectively by my side. I looked up at his beautiful smile and then at Jasper who seemed happy yet nervous and worried about something.

"Can you hear his thoughts?" Jasper asked looking in front of him. I turned to see a gray and white wolf. His back was facing us, his body perfectly still like a sculpture.

I closed my eyes, opening my mind to the new creature, and like Jasper I couldn't hear anything. But what I felt was frightening. The animal was in so much pain, the loss and heartbreak was overpowering, and the _hatred_ in his tense coiled body was unlike any I've ever felt from an animal. It was strong and intense. I could almost feel his entire body crumbling around him. I wasn't even sure I could calm the wolf enough to make him feel a little piece of happiness. It was possible that he was too far gone to feel anything but the hate, pain and pure_ anger_.

I felt my own body tremble and shake with the amount of grief I could feel from the poor thing. My instincts were starting to take over and the love, happiness, and relief poured out of my body but it did little to break the animal's concentration on the forest.

I felt a pull to him, like with Demon or Angel when they called for me. For years I've felt the same thing but I've always ignored it, they're dead. But this one, the beautiful gray wolf with his back to me, called to me. It was like a sudden alarm ringing in my mind, his cry for me was silent to anyone around me, but to me it was loud, clear, and earth shatteringly painful.

"What's his name?" I asked through my teeth. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I knew one thing in that moment, I had to help him. I couldn't let him continue to hurt this way.

I didn't notice when the front door to the house opened and the vampires inside stepped out, I didn't notice when the rain began to pour from the sky and soak through my clothes. My eyes, my mind and my body were focused on the animal in front of me.

"Demon," Alice said softly.


	16. Home Sweet Home

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_You know that I've seen, too many romantic dreams up in lights, fallin' off the silver screen. My hearts like an open book for the whole world to read. Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams." _

_~ Motley Crew_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Home Sweet Home **

_**Allie**_

"Demon," Alice said softly.

My mind froze.

Everything I'd been thinking, strategy plans and ways I could help this animal were suddenly blank in my mind. His name swirled in my brain, pulling me in and out of the future, the past, and the present. It was like my mind couldn't comprehend what Alice said.

"Demon," I repeated softly to myself just as the wolf turned around abruptly, snarling and growling at us.

His big ice blue eyes focused on me as his lip curled over his beautiful white, razor sharp, teeth. A growl so deadly and dangerous filled the quiet sky and I saw Jasper and Emmett shifting their feet from the corner of my eye. I could see the vampires on the porch moving uneasily and Alice took a few steps back with Oliver squeezed tightly in her arms, his head tucked under her chin.

'_Who are you?'_ The wolf hissed, pulling his black lips high up on his teeth. My mind ran through the logical thoughts, this can't be Demon, not my Demon, he's _dead_, It's impossible. I searched the past trying to compare the two wolves quickly, the future was in snarls and blurs again, but the past held all the answers I needed.

"Demon?" My words were but a whisper into the quiet evening air and I took a step forward trying to calm and reassure the angry wolf. "It's okay," I slowly bent down, crouching unthreateningly, in front of him and held out my hand tentatively. I wasn't at all sure what he was going to do and I honestly don't think he was sure either.

I could feel the protective presence of Duchess, Wallace, and Max behind me, little Bear was hiding in Emmett's Jacket.

'_Who are you? You don't belong here! Leave!' _He growled angrily, his eyes shifting from me to the three dogs behind me. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the dogs. Maybe he doesn't realize it's me. Maybe he doesn't remember or he doesn't recognize me, I was only a baby the last time I saw him.

"Demon it's okay," I whispered. "It's Allie, come here, it's okay I won't hurt you," I said as calmly as I could.

'_You aren't her,'_ he snarled. _'She left me and __**died**__!'_ My heart broke in those few words. He thought I left him. How could he ever believe such a thing? I never wanted to leave him. Does he think I chose to leave him? I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, what's happened to my Demon? He was never this angry or hurtful.

'_Allie?'_ The voice was so soft and sweet I recognized it immediately as my Angel.

I saw a brilliant bright flash of white race out of the house, leap off the porch and land gracefully in front of me. The majestic white wolf crouch low to the floor, teeth bared, snarling at the gray wolf in front of me.

"Angel," Alice said softly. I could hear the worry in her words as I took a step towards the two wolves. I hadn't meant to move but I couldn't stop myself, something was pulling me towards them.

'_She is not Allie! If you believe it you're more of a fool than I was, she isn't coming back.' _Demon growled once more and turned away from me. '_If I see you again, imposter, I will kill you,'_ he snarled angrily.

I suddenly felt very protective of my baby, my hands lightly pressed against my stomach and my eyes focused on Demon.

"You won't get the chance," I growled angrily as Jasper and Emmett stepped closer to us, Angel stepped back into my legs. She was terrified of her mate. I could hardly believe the thought but it was true, I could feel her fear running through me.

Without a word of warning, a vision, or a thought, Demon leapt forward, baring his teeth at little Wallace. I saw his death flash before my eyes, Demons viciousness swirling through my body and my mind acted on instinct.

I was suddenly crouched low to the floor in front of Wallace's tiny shaking body. My hand flashed out in front of me, throwing the wolf backwards but not harming him. He stood again, shaking himself off.

"Sit down!" I growled angrily.

'_You do not command me!'_ The wolf snarled his ears down, the fur on the back of his neck standing up. He was truly terrifying. His eyes narrowed and, again, he raced towards me.

"You _will_ do as you are told, Demon!" I growled, the power in my voice blistering with the heat of my authority. His body slumped where he stood, his legs shook with the force he gave to keep himself up. He's always been stubborn. "Sit. Down." My voice was full of the power and strength only another alpha would hold and project. Demon's body fell to the floor unwillingly, his sudden yelp broke my heart but I wouldn't let him hurt Wallace.

"_Fascinating,"_ someone murmured beside me.

"You may not believe me but I am Allie," I snarled. "_Your_ Allie. Attack one of my family members again and you will find out just how powerful I am. And don't you _ever_ threaten my life young man!" I looked down at Angel, not releasing Demon from my hold just yet. "What the hell has happened to him? He's never attacked another animal before."

'_He's done a lot of things since you've been gone,'_ she said sadly, her eyes shifting to her back leg. I was horrified when I saw the bite marks still imbedded into her leg, there was a chunk missing out of her ear. '_He's a changed wolf Allie, I don't even know if __**you**__ can bring him back to life.'_ I knelt down in front of the beautiful white wolf, lightly scratching behind her ears, she always liked that. '_Since we lost you he hasn't been the same. He's angry all the time. He won't let anyone touch him or love him, I see him reliving that day over and over. My mate has gone Allie, there's no bringing him back now. He's too far gone.'_

"Don't be silly," I whispered petting her head lovingly, the tears spilling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Our Demon is still in there, can't you see it in his eyes? He still glows like the day I met you both . . . wait a minute," I said, a sudden thought hitting me, "How is it your still alive? You'd be twenty six this year, and yet, you don't look a day over . . . what, three or four?" I don't even think that's possible.

"_Remarkable,_" someone whispered in awe. "This is unbelievable," I wasn't paying attention to the vampires surrounding me, I was focused on Angel. She can't possibly be four, she must have been about that age when we met years ago.

'_I'm three-hundred and eighty-two in human years, Allie. Demon is much older, seven-hundred and sixty-seven.'_ My eyes widened in shock. That's impossible. '_There's a lot you don't know about yourself Allie, a lot you don't know about your gifts and the animals around you. Wallace for example, he'd be twelve this year right? I don't see one gray hair covering his little black body, and Duchess isn't exactly who she says she is . . . she's a lot older than you think also.'_

"Are you telling me you're not dogs?" I whispered, confused and oddly scared of them now. If they weren't dogs, what the hell are they?

'_No, of course we're animals. It's __**you**__ that's changed them. Demon and I were already like this when we were sent to you.' _

"What?" I asked confused. "You were sent to me? By who?"

'_I'll explain later sweetheart, I hear your stomach growling, you should eat something. That baby needs to be kept safe.' _She said firmly, pulling herself up, lightly licking Demon's head before bouncing back into the house with the other animals flowing behind.

"How the hell does she know I'm pregnant?" I murmured to myself, shaking my head in confusion. I sat still in shock, watching the animals going into the house and the vampires on the pouch stare at me. I turned, focusing on Demon before anyone else.

"If I let you go will you attack someone again?" I asked calmly.

'_Let me go and I'll kill you,'_ he hissed.

"Okay," I mumbled, pulling myself back up. "You can stay there then," I smiled softly at him and lightly ran my fingers through his fur. "I'm cold, wet, and hungry so I'll be back later to check up on you. Maybe you'll change your mind and decide attacking me isn't the best idea you've had." I said firmly "Besides the Demon I know wouldn't want to hurt an unborn baby," I whispered against his fur, lightly kissing the top of his head. "Bark if you need anything."

'_I won't ever need anything from __**you**__, my Allie is dead,'_ he grumbled.

I shook my head, choosing to ignore his stubbornness and faced Jasper's confused expression. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't hear any of that," he said shocked. "I could hear Angel perfectly fine but not Demon, he's completely silent." He looked behind me at the dog still lying on his belly, his front paws in front of him, his back paws behind him, he'd gone completely flat like a squished frog you see on the side of the road.

"Hmm . . . well, maybe it works differently for you," I smiled, taking his hand in mine, a shiver ran down my back suddenly. "I'm cold," I complained.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone and get you all warmed up." He lightly kissed the top of my head and pulled me into the warm house, where a big blanket was waiting for me.

"Here you go, dear." The beautiful woman wrapped me in the thick blanket and smiled happily. Her long caramel colored hair fell to her shoulders in waves and her big golden eyes shined brightly against her pale skin. "I'm Esme," she said happily, kissing my cheek. "It's so very nice to meet you finally. Jasper has told me so much about you!" She cooed. "Come sit with me," she said leading me towards the white marshmallow couch. Jasper sat protectively beside me, gripping my hand tightly in his. "This is my daughter Rosalie, my son Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee. Renesmee is married to Jacob, and little Seth is part of his pack, Seth and Jacob are werewolves."

"W . . . werewolves?" I instantly moved closer to Jasper, my grip on his arm tightening.

"It's okay," he murmured wrapping his arm around me. "They're friendly," he turned to the worried looking family. "We met a pack before leaving Alaska, it's the reason we fled."

"That and the hundreds . . ._ thousands_ . . . of vampires coming to destroy us," Garrett grumbled from the corner. Kate rolled her eyes dramatically and sent me a happy calming smile. She seemed to sense my unease. Tanya moved slightly so I could see her sitting next to Rosalie and smiled happily at me.

I felt a little better with my family around me. It's not that I don't trust Jasper's family; I've come to know and love the Denali coven in ways I've never been able to. I feel lost and unprotected without them around.

My body relaxed, curling up into Jasper, my head resting on his shoulder but I could still feel a heavy air of something, I couldn't put my finger on, lingering around us. Perhaps it's the vampires hunting us or the untimely, unplanned, pregnancy looming over our heads.

"Ah," Carlisle said suddenly as Alice rushed into the room with a bag, she had a male vampire, a _huge _vampire, following behind her. "This is Benjamin," he said. "He is Alice's boyfriend," Carlisle informed me with a big happy smile. I heard the soft gasp from Oliver as he entered the living room with Duchess and Angel. His eyes widened at the vampire standing in the door and he ran over to me, jumping over couches and people.

'_What is it Momma,'_ he whispered curling into my body. My arms wrapped around him. 'I_t's so big.'_ he said with wide eyes.

Jasper chuckled lightly, ruffling Oliver's hair. "It's okay, nobody will hurt you," he assured the shaking chimp.

"He's a little shy," I said softly. I turned to see Alice's boyfriend. He stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise and wonderment. His shaggy dark brown hair fell in his face and down around his ears. His body was toned, muscular with broad shoulders. He looked like he'd been a serious body builder when he was human or he'd spent a lot of time in the gym. He was very handsome with the same golden eyes as every vegetarian vampire I've met. In four steps in was in front of me, kneeling, and taking my hand in his large strong hand, making sure not to squeeze it too tight. I felt like a four year old sat in front of the giant. I have no idea how Alice would feel standing beside him, she's even shorter than I am.

"Princess it is truly an honor to make your acquaintance," he bowed his head respectfully, averting his eyes to the floor. My eyes widened in shock. I wasn't expecting anything like this when we arrived.

"Oh good lord," I could almost hear Kate's eyes rolling in her head.

"Its . . . nice to meet you too," I said, slightly unsure what I was supposed to do now. Nobody has ever bowed to me before.

"You're Highness if there is anything you will need please don't hesitate to call upon me. I pledge my life to you my Queen. My servitude is yours for the taking," he said firmly, his eyes still on the floor.

"Oh . . . uh . . . umm . . . thank you." What the hell do I say to that? From the corner of my eye I saw Edward chuckling next to the beautiful Bella. "Umm . . ." I bit my lip nervously and turned to Jasper who I could see was trying not to laugh.

"Benny sweetheart would you come help me for a moment please," Alice called from upstairs. I was slightly relieved when her voice floated down to the man in front of me.

"My mate is calling your Highness, do you wish for me to stay with you?" He asked seriously.

"No," I said quickly. "Go to your mate, she's much more important than I am." Thankfully, with one last kiss on my hand, he left. "Well, that was . . . different."

"He's a little excited," Carlisle said frowning slightly "He's been employed by the Romanians to look for you and take you back to them." Carlisle smiled softly. "Of course he has no intentions of doing such a thing." He added quickly when Jasper growled angrily. "He would never harm you or let anyone else for that matter. He's . . . well for lack of a better word, _devoted_, to Allie."

"And Alice," Jasper said firmly, moving closer to me again. His arms tighten around me, holding me against his nice cold body. Oliver snuggled between Jasper and I and I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder again. I could feel the day's excitement beginning to take its effect on me; I've only been awake a few hours.

So far I can't say I enjoy being pregnant. I'm always tired or sleeping, I seem to be forever hungry but I can't keep anything down, my body aches worse than I've ever felt, my visions are screwed up, and I can't stop crying.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked lightly kissing my head and moving into the kitchen before I could answer her, Bella and Rosalie danced behind. The sounds of pots and pans clanking together and draws being opened and shut suddenly filled the quiet house.

Renesmee moved to sit beside me before I could blink, smiling brightly. "Do you remember me?" She asked with a big hopeful smile. How could I forget the little beauty sat before me? I'd never forget her, she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her long bronze hair curled down her back, her big doe eyes were constantly wide with curiosity and excitement, and that beautiful creamy skin looked soft to the touch and felt warm as she slipped her hand into mine.

"Of course I remember!" Somehow her smile seemed to widen and I could only smile with her. I've never known anyone like Renesmee, she's so bubbly and happy.

"I'm so sorry you had to 'die', do you think you'll ever sing or act again? You're going to live forever after all."

I'd never really given it much thought. "I doubt it," I said before I could think about the words. "There's so much more I want to do with my life now I'm free from that world. There a lot of pain and heartbreak related to that time in my life but at the same time, I can't Imagine not ever singing again. I love my music. Maybe when all this stuff is figure out and my family is safe again and the princess issues has been dealt with, I'll go to school. I never went to high school and Erin forbid me from going to College."

"Princess," Benjamin said from the stairs before Renesmee could speak. "Alice wishes to see you, shall I escort you?" he asked slowly coming towards me.

"No, I think I can do it myself," I mumbled. I kissed Jasper's cheek and teleported to Alice before the large vampire could reach me.

"Whoa," Renesmee giggled excitedly from beside me, I'd forgotten she was holding my hand. She blinked a few times as her head stopped spinning and she was able to focus on Alice standing with her back to us. "That was so cool! Can we do it again!?" She asked excitedly.

"Fascinating," Carlisle mumbled from down stairs. "Truly fascinating."

"Maybe later," I smiled and winked at Renesmee's happy smile.

"No teleporting!" Jasper grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "He worries too much," I whispered. "We'll go again later."

"I'm sorry about Benny," Alice said turning to me with a smile. "He means well, like Carlisle said, he's just excited to finally meet you, as are we all." She handed me a pile of clothes. "You can shower in my bathroom, change out of those wet clothes, and I'll do your hair and makeup before dinner," I nodded, feeling dazed, as she shooed me into her large exquisite bathroom.

I haven't really taken the time to look at my surroundings. Alice's bathroom was large and filled every product a girl could ever need. The long countertop next to the sink, which took up an entire wall, was covered in hair care products, makeup, and everything else you could think of. The floor was cold and marble. There was a large jetted bathtub and a shower big enough for two.

Once I was showered, my muscles were looser, and my body didn't feel so tired and achy, I left the warm shower and dressed in the Ivory lace dress Alice had given me. The dress fell just above my knee and had beautiful detailing with a white bow under my bust line. It was a lot like the dress I wore on my first date with Jasper but lighter in color.

"Are you dressed?" Alice asked knocking on the door and letting herself into the bathroom, smiling happily at me. "Oh you look beautiful. Now sit," she demanded pulling me into a soft comfortable chair, turning me away from the mirror. "You don't object as much as I was expecting, I'm so used to Bella objecting to these makeovers."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it. I've never actually put makeup on myself. I wouldn't know the first thing about eyeliners and what blush works with my skin tone."

"Well don't you worry about a thing," she sang "You have me now!" She chatted away while she fixed my hair, grumbling every now and then at the thickness and length. While she fixed my makeup she told me what she used and how she did whatever it was she did but I really wasn't too interested, I don't mind sitting and letting her play around with ideas and different hairdos. I actually like the feel of someone's hands in my hair.

"You're better at it than I was," a soft musical voice said from the door. Alice turned me around so I could see Bella smiling happily. "Dinner is ready," she smiled again. "You look beautiful Allie." She smiled and rushed back out of the room leaving Alice to her fun.

"Perfect," she sang, pulling me out of the chair. "You look beautiful Allie!" She giggled, shooing me down the stairs before I could see what I looked like. Hopefully I didn't resemble that clown I saw at the circus a few years ago.

As we descended the stairs Alice took my hand, seeming oddly nervous for some reason. My free hand gripped the banister as she pulled me along with her and led me into the living room.

My eyes found Jasper immediately after rounding the corner. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in shock and the feel of his desire swirled around me. I couldn't help the satisfied smile that played on my lips. I watched as his body hardened slightly and his grip on the arm of the chair tightened. I'm not used to seeing him so flustered.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but the voice came from across the room. "Allie," my entire body froze at the sound that filled the empty space around me. My mind went blank and my body shook with fear. Shivers ran up my spine as I turned, body trembling, to face him, petrified at what I was going to see.

Everything happened so fast I wasn't really sure what was happening. Jasper was suddenly in front of me, crouching low to the ground, Angel, Duchess, and Max surrounded us as someone danced into the room, I could see Renesmee freeze from the corner of my eye but I couldn't take my eyes away from the vampire in front of me.

Shock ran through my body, pain and fear weren't far behind. How had I not seen this happening? I know my visions have been slightly off lately and a snarling mess but I thought I would have seen _this_, especially since I've been looking for it.

I saw a flash of someone sprint down the stairs, I could just make out Emmett's large body as he crouched besides Jasper. Demon was whining and growling from the yard but I couldn't release him just yet, we'd talk later.

"F . . . Felix," I mumbled, shaking uncontrollably. My hands went to my stomach as if I could protect my unborn baby from the worthless man in front of me, smirking as if he's just won the grand prize of the century, maybe he has.

"I can't believe I found you, oh my sweet Allie!" Felix's arms flew up into the air in exasperation, a large smile on his lips. "Thank god you're alright! I was so worried darling. You're safe now sweetheart, come to me, I'll keep you safe from these awful vampires." He held out his hand for me and I took a step back falling into someone behind me. Two large hands gently held onto my waist, holding me up and Felix froze, terror running through his body, his eyes darkening with anger. "Allie, come here!" He demanded "I'm the only one that can keep you safe from their _lies_!" He yelled as Heidi rounded the corner, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Allie!" She hissed.

"Nobody told me we were having a reunion," I mumbled, too aware that the large hands were still gripping my waist in an almost sensual yet protective way. I couldn't help the sudden burst of heat that rose from the pit of my belly and spread all over my body. Jasper growled softly as my heat and scent filled the room. He shifted uneasily and moved into my legs, his back pressing against my stomach.

"Allie, I will not tell you again!" Felix growled, stepping forward. He didn't seem to take into consideration Wallace, Bear, and Oliver charging into the room suddenly. I watched with the slightest humor as Oliver jumped onto Felix's back, coving his eyes and biting his ears and neck. Wallace launched himself at the vampire, biting at his legs, thighs, and groin. Little Bear jumped into Felix's arms, his teeth ripping through the marble skin on the vampire. I was even more shocked when Angel, Duchess and Max charged at him, baring their teeth and ripping the vampire apart. I've never seen them so angry and violent.

Assorted body parts were thrown across the floor as the animals, my sweet animals, ripped and tore into the vampire that's haunted my deepest darkest dreams for years, the vampire that scared me and drank my blood as if it were the elixir of life, draining me of every last drop night after night since he realized he couldn't kill me.

'_You're safe now Allie,' _Angel smiled at me, her eyes shifting to the vampire behind me. She bowed her head respectfully and I felt the person behind me relax against my body.

"What the hell's going . . . Ohmygod _Allie_!" I turned back to the doorway, wondering how much more I could take, to see Jane smiling at me, her eyes wide with shock, her body frozen like a sculpture. "Told ya we'd find her," she smirked looking at the vampire behind me, the one with their hands still on my hips.

Everything was still slow and slightly hazy around the edges but now the only thing I could feel was the strong hands on my body, holding me against a large muscular chest I was unfamiliar with. A scent so heavenly and sweet filled the air around me, holding me against it, pulling me into it.

I felt Jasper rise from his crouch, he mutter something and lightly kissed my neck before taking a step back to stand beside Emmett.

My mind raced trying to see into the future but no vision came to me. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything, and yet, I knew exactly who was behind me.

Very slowly, as if my life depended on my precise slow movements, I turned to face him. My body shook and trembled, tears welled up in my eyes spilling over and flowing quickly down my cheeks. My heart raced in my chest and my breath caught in my throat.

For years I'd seen him in my dreams, every kind of daydream you can think of, going as far as hallucinations on some occasions, mostly when Felix was ripping into my flesh. But now I saw that my delusions were more flawed than I realized, none of them did him justice.

It was really him. No hallucination. No lie would stand between us this time.

He stood, motionless as a statue, just a few tiny inches from me. I could reach out a touch his glistening marble skin. I could trace the deep dark purple circles under his black eyes, the curve of his jaw, and the flawless shape of his soft pink lips.

As if it were uncontrollable he stepped forward, pressing his body against mine. His eyes closed, his arms relaxed at his sides. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his arms and his neck glistened against the dimming sunlight from the window behind us.

I'd only ever seen one thing just as beautiful as the man in front of me and that was the man I married, the man I said yes to. But as I stood face to face with what should have been my destiny, none of it mattered anymore. The last twenty six years of my life meant nothing. The fact that I was ripped from my home, my love, my family meant nothing. Even the fact that this beautiful man may no longer love me, meant nothing.

I would forever love Jasper, and I knew I had no intentions of leaving him but I couldn't help the love that swelled in my heart, the undeniable ache I felt for my lost love, the need I had for him, the raw passion and heat I felt just standing in front of him.

I knew in that moment I would never want anything but _them_, no matter how long I lived.

The words slipped, uncontrollably, from my lips. Just a soft whisper to caress his cold marble skin, a sound no more than a breath into the silent, still, room.

"Demetri."


	17. She Is

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_This is going to break me clean in two. This is going to bring me close to you. She is everything I that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed." _

_~ The Fray_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen: She Is**

_**Demetri **_

"It's a lovely day," Heidi smiled as we walked, hand in hand, back towards the Cullen house. I had agreed with Carlisle that is it best to keep feigning interest in Heidi until I can find Allie. When I know she is safe I will cut my ties with Heidi and decide what to do with her once and for all.

So today would mark my seventh date with her. Each date was the same as the last, we would go into the forest, hunt, kiss, and go home. I would never have sex with her, not after the last time, not now that I know Allie is, in fact, alive and out in the world somewhere.

I was stunned into silence when Alice told Rosalie about her visions. Edward and I had decided to take Renesmee hunting; it's safer to go in groups than alone these days. It was only by accident that we stumbled upon Alice and Rosalie's conversation. I was even more shocked when I heard those few words; my Allie is married to another vampire. But, in truth, although I was surprised, I was not angry or jealous. I felt happy, I was happy that _she_ is happy. I would rather she marry the man of her dreams than spend the rest of her life alone, even if that man is not me, as I had so hoped it would be.

I cannot blame her from moving on. I know in my heart I will always belong to her, I could never love another but I would never make her chose either. How would that be fair to her? If I could I would give her the world, if it is only this one man she is asking for, then surly I can give her that much.

But when I find her, and I will find her, I will never again leave her side. I will keep my promise to her and protect her until the day of my death. She may not want me, that I can deal with, but I will not let her die because of my stupidity.

As we slowly walked closer to the house the unmistakable sound of rain falling from the darkening sky flooded my senses. What would sound like silence to a mere human was a thunderous roar in my ears. The sound of crunching branches and leaves echoed beneath our feet as Heidi picked up the pace, fearing her hair would get wet and her makeup would run.

I was slightly taken back when she stopped suddenly, a low growl rumbled in her chest as a swift wind drifted through the trees, bringing with it the most stunning aroma I have ever smelt. In my life time, even though I have fed on humans for thousands of years, I am well practiced in ignoring the scent of human blood but this beautiful fragrance hitting me harder than I expected. I had never smelt such a unique scent in my existence, nothing had ever been so strong . . .

My thought was cut off with a loud growl from inside the house. The scent seemed to grow stronger and a sudden heat wrapped around me, pulling me towards the house.

"What is that?" I mumbled, my eyes drifting towards the front door. Distracted by the magnificent aroma, I crouched low to the ground and leapt through the trees, allowing my senses to take over and lead me towards the bounty that would soon be mine.

The scent grew stronger as I moved closer to the house. I was surprised to see Demon lying flat on his belly in the front yard, his nose buried into the ground beneath him, his long claws scratching at the earth as he tried with no hope to get up. "What is it?" I asked kneeling beside the dog. His eyes shifted to the house and he whined loudly just as the front door was opened.

The delicious scent that was surrounding me and taking over my senses did little to prepare me for its full force. I was jolted with surprise as the heat mixed with the scent I only now realized as _hers_, my Allie. There is no other scent like it. The strong vanilla and raspberries called to me, her heat wrapped around my body as if she were pulling me towards her. Her call was the strongest I'd ever felt but it came with an air of fear and pain.

My eyes shifted from Demon as he tried to stand up, to the front door where she stood, her back to me. Her delicate small body shook in fear and I felt the first tremors of my anger rushing through my body.

"F . . . Felix," she mumbled, her small body quivering behind Jasper, who was crouched in front of her, his mind planning out strategies and tactics to kill Felix if it was necessary.

Felix, my so called _brother_, stood against the far wall, a smirk played on his lips as if he'd just won the greatest of all gifts, although to him he had. Her blood was unlike any he'd ever tasted and to his great pleasure it was an endless supply. Allie will never die from our bite but her blood does not belong to him, it is for her mate and only her mate.

"I can't believe I found you, oh my sweet Allie! Thank god you're alright! I was so worried darling. You're safe now sweetheart, come to me, I'll keep you safe from these awful vampires." His hand slowly extended to Allie as if offering her another option. Without thinking, without even realizing what I was doing I moved up to the house and through the door just as Allie stepped back.

Her warm body hit mine and my hands automatically caught and steadied her slight wobble. Her back pressed into my chest and my hands gripped her hips tighter, keeping her safe against me.

"Allie," Felix hissed, "Come here!" he demanded. "I'm the only one that can keep you safe from their _lies!_" He yelled as Heidi rounded the corner, from the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed and a soft growl erupted through her chest.

"Allie!" she hissed, anger flashed through her eyes the moment she focused on our bodies pressed against one another. '_That stupid little bitch, she's gonna ruin everything!' _

"Nobody told me we were having a reunion," her soft and gentle, musical voice filled the room, wrapping around my body and caressing my skin as if she'd touched me. I heard Jasper growl softly but this wasn't in anger, her scent pressed into me, her heat filed the room and we both shifted uneasily. I watched as he moved back, into her legs, his back pressing against her stomach, my chest pressed harder into her back. My hands gripping her hips tighter, pulling her harder against me, to hold her between us, keeping her safe from the biggest threat in the room; Felix.

"Allie, I will not tell you again!" Felix growled, stepping forwards. I wasn't sure how it happened, if Allie had done something or if they'd acted on instinct, protecting her as Jasper and I would have. Two small dogs and a chimp ran into the room, teeth bared, hissing and growing at Felix. I was stunned to watch them tear the vampire apart, ripping him into shreds. Angel, with a golden retriever and the biggest dog I have ever seen, jumped from Allie's side to help the three smaller animals.

Angel growled angrily, her teeth slicing into Felix's marble skin like it was warm butter, ripping his head from his shoulders in one clean swoop. I've never seen the gentle wolf so violent and angry. I've known Demon is capable of killing someone for some time now, but I never thought Angel would kill.

When the job was done, to my surprise, Angel bowed her head, her eyes filled with sadness and grief. She looked up at Allie suddenly, their eyes locked and Angel whined softly, she gave a low bark and nodded her head once. She turned to me, bowed her head respectfully, and I relaxed against Allie's back. She had killed Felix for Allie, to protect her. I could see it in her eyes, feel her need to protect Allie washing off her body and into mine.

"What the hell's going . . .Ohmygod _Allie!" _I didn't need to look to the door to see Jane, my eyes were focused on the little angel in front of me, pressed firmly against me. Her scent was the strongest I've ever smelt, more amazing than anything I've ever known. I remember it being strong, too strong, but not like this, I wanted her in ways I've never wanted another person. "Told ya we'd find her," Jane smirked looking at me. '_I swear on everything that is holy if you fuck this up I will kill you! I want my Allie back, my sister!' _She growled in her head and I couldn't help but smile.

Without taking my eyes away from her I saw Jasper rise from his crouch "You and I will talk later, for now I expect you to keep her safe at all times. Do anything to hurt her or bring anymore pain into her life and you will not live to see the next sun rise," he said so softly I had to wonder if Allie heard him, she didn't seem to notice he'd spoken. He lightly kissed her neck, just above the bite mark standing proudly on her throat and her body relaxed, a glowing smile spread across her lips and Jasper stepped back to stand beside Emmett.

I watched in awe as her mind raced, visions of the future and memories of the past flashed before my eyes so fast I hardly recognized the image before it changed again. Then it suddenly stopped just as fast as it had started.

The delicate scent coming from her skin was intoxicating, and her delectable scent, combined with the heat of her body almost brought me to my knees. I could barley take a breath it was so strong, pushing against me and swirling around me, the heat almost held me to her.

And then she turned. Her body shook and trembled in my hands and her tears welled up in her eyes, spilling down her soft rosy cheeks.

She was the most magnificent creature I have ever seen. She had long, heavy, wavy midnight black hair that flowed gently down her back and lightly caressed her shoulders. It seemed even darker now she was standing before me than in the pictures Renesmee had shown me. She was glorious in every possible way, tiny, delicate and fragile under my large hands, which still gripped her hips. Her body was curvy in the extreme but still slim and slender. And her eyes, they were even brighter than I remember. Life and youth glowed through those beautiful big eyes and I knew in the moment our eyes locked, I would never be able to let her go.

No matter who she loved, no matter who she chose to be her mate, I would forever love her. There was no changing it, my heart belonged to her and no other woman would ever compare to my sweet Allie. My Allie. I needed her more than I needed air to breath and blood to satisfy my thirst.

The bloodlust I felt had crumbled into something I hadn't felt in my life, desire, pure, untouched sexual desire so strong my body pressed instinctively against hers, my arms fell to my sides and my eyes closed in the moment. I had never felt anything so strong, nothing could compare to the desire I felt for this beauty standing before me.

I have had countless women in my time. I am thousands of years old, I have not lived as a monk. But I have never_ desired_ a woman. I have never _craved_ her body and her mind the way I am now. I have never _ached _for a human for anything more than the satisfaction their blood could bestow upon me; their body was just a bonus, a perk. I was unaccustomed to feeling so _normal_. I truly felt as if I were a human teenage boy again. My body's intense, immediate reaction surprised and confused me, it outshine my need for her blood.

But it also made me realize, I was wrong earlier. I see that now. The call I felt to her, it was not her blood, it was her. It was stronger than predator to pray. This was elemental. Man to woman. Woman to man. Mate to mate. As much as I wanted to, as much as I couldn't bear to see her hurt, I couldn't ignore this call. My Siren was calling to me, pulling me to her with so much strength, it was undeniable.

Although my eyes were shut, my breathing still shallow, I could see her perfectly through the eyes of everyone else in the room. I could not hear her thoughts, she was completely silent to me, but I felt her need, her desire, and her love pouring over my body. I could see her small frown, her eyes shifting from mine to my body, and back to my face.

And as if she knew exactly what I needed to hear, the word slipped from her lips so softly it caressed my marble skin, a sound no more than a breath into the silent, still, room.

"Demetri."

I felt her heart swell with love and the undeniable ache I felt her for her grew to a force I was unprepared for. My body gave out against hers and, uncontrollably, I fell to my knees. My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body to mine, my head resting against her stomach.

She slowly, seeming to move more careful than I expected, knelt in front of me. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me into her body and she fell back against the couch. Her warm fingers ran through my hair, gently stroked my neck, my cheeks, tracing the circles under my eyes, my nose, my lips, and my jaw line.

For the first time in my life I let my emotions bubble to the surface and I felt my heart breaking for her all over again. The sob that had built in my chest for years escaped and I cried into my mates arms as she gently pressed her body into mine, my arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to me as we cried.

I'm not sure how long I held her or how long we cried together. Everything besides the small girl in my arms was a blur of images I couldn't make out, all I could feel was her. But when I felt her breathing even and slow, her body relaxed into mine and her head fell heavy against my shoulder I knew she was asleep.

Her head nuzzled into my neck as she mumbled something incoherent and her arms tightened around my neck, pulling me closer to her warm body.

"Demetri," I lifted my head from Allie's shoulder to see Carlisle looking anxiously down at me. He knelt beside me and smiled softly. "I just need to check her temperature," he said in an assuring tone. His hand lightly touched her forehead and the back of her neck before he slid the digital thermometer into her ear as she mumbled something about the wrong color.

"Why are you taking her temperature?" I asked, worried. "Is she sick? What's wrong with her?" Horrible images ran through my mind, her death being pressed into the forefront of my brain. She's immortal, surly she can't be sick? And if she is will we take care of her, get her the best treatments and doctor's money can buy. I will not lose her now I have her again!

"Relax." Carlisle said, lightly squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. His thoughts gave away nothing. "I'll let Jasper and Allie tell you, I'd rather not," he said quickly and scurried away back up to his office.

I looked up to see Jasper sat beside Allie, his body pressed into hers. How had I not noticed that before now? "What's wrong with her?" I hissed.

"Later," Jasper mumbled lightly kissing Allie neck. "We should get her home and into bed, she won't be happy if she wakes up with sore muscles from sleeping upright and on a hard floor."

"Yes," someone snarled beside me. "You take _her_ home, Demetri and I have things to do." My eyes snapped open at the vicious voice beside me. I turned to see Heidi glaring at Allie. '_Stupid little bitch will pay for what she's done_,' she thought just as Alice rounded the corner.

"Heidi's right," she sang, "Jasper, take Allie home. Emmett left about an hour ago, Demetri you stay with Heidi," she said frowning at me. '_Trust me for now, I'll tell you later. Allie will have questions tomorrow and you'll need to answer them without Heidi's influence. She'll be back in just a few hours, I promise.' _

"Alright," I said hesitantly. I didn't want to be away from her for one minute let alone a whole night. "We'll talk tomorrow, take her home and put her into bed." I lightly kissed Allie's cheek and she smiled softly, curling her body into mine. "You can tell me what it is everyone is keeping from me tomorrow." I whispered against her soft creamy skin.

"Okay," she sighed. "Good night, Pooh Bear."

And just like that, the love of my life was gone and Heidi was perched in my lap, kissing my neck. I felt numb inside again. And I knew I would not feel anything else until my angel was returned to me.


	18. Dreams and Nightmares

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" _

_~ John Lennon._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Dreams and Nightmares **

_**Allie**_

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was dreaming. The reasons I was so certain were that first, I was standing in a bright shaft of sunlight, the kind of blinding clear sun that never shone on my drizzly new hometown in Forks. And second, I was looking at my father. Or what I assume was my father.

"Allie, dear one, you've returned!" He cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing. He wore a long robe. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the forest floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. His hair, like mine, was such a dark shade it was almost unnatural to look at.

He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked, my mouth hanging open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that I have seen in the past. I could not decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires that surrounded me throughout the day then I am them. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate, it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. I felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Jasper's or Demetri's, or if it was powdery, like chalk. His eyes were a glowing ruby, the same as Jane and Demetri's used to be, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided to me, took my face in his papery hands, kissed me lightly on both cheeks, and then floated back a step. His milky eyes darted around the forest, looking at his surroundings for the first time, a smile graced his lips, but his brow pulled together as if he didn't know where we were.

He turned his misty eyes toward me, and the smile brightened and became ecstatic.

"I am so happy to see you!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together "This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful! I've been waiting for you my daughter!" He took a hesitant step towards me "How are you my child?" His eyes were full of wonder and excitement as they roamed my body, taking me in as I had him.

"Allie?"

It wasn't my father who called my name, and we both turned to see the addition to our small reunion. I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would have known anywhere, know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep . . . or even dead. I'd bet. The voice I'd walk through fire for, or less dramatically, slosh everyday through the cold and endless rain that is now our home.

Jasper.

Even though I was always thrilled to see him, conscious or otherwise, and even though I was _almost_ positive I was dreaming, I panicked as Jasper walked towards us through the glaring sunlight.

My eyes cut quickly to my father as a horrible, sickening, feeling ran through my body. I was suddenly very aware that I didn't want to be here, I wanted to wake up now, to protect Jasper from my father because I knew, I don't know how I knew but I knew, this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

I watched in horror as the man I loved walked towards me. The brilliant sunbeams were shattering off his skin into a thousand rainbow shards like he was made of crystal or diamonds. And once again I turned to my father. He was stood in the shadows of the trees, his body cloaked in darkness as if he were hiding from something.

Darkness and blinding light, both closing in on me, claiming a part of me.

I opened my mouth to warn Jasper, to tell him to go away, but the words did not fall from my lips, instead I growled angrily at him. I could feel the power flowing through my body as he gracefully strolled toward me with the most beautiful smile on his angel's face, as if I were the only one here.

At that moment I would have given anything to be alone with him, without my father. I could feel something dreadful coming and I had to protect the unaware love of my life coming towards me. I could hear the snarls echo through the trees, there were more of them. My father smiled, nodding his head as if I'd just silently agreed to something. What had I agreed to? I didn't even speak!

Jasper's smile brightened as he took a final step towards me but, sensing my distress, he froze. His eyes shifting to look at his surroundings until he met my eyes again. His face fell slightly, his eyes widened in horror as he looked at me.

"Allie, your eyes," he whispered taking a step away from me. As if mirroring his movements I stepped towards him, feeling the pull to him. "What are you wearing?" he asked. I looked down, seeing the long black robe, the same my father wore, and smirked. But the smirk on my face was not playful, it was something entirely different.

And then, like a burst of light from a flash, the whole scene was different. Yet nothing changed – Jasper still stood in shock, the Volturi still stood amongst the trees, poised to kill. All that really changed was how the picture looked to me. Suddenly, I was hungry for it. I wanted Jasper to attack. The panic changed to bloodlust as I crouched forward, a smile on my face, and a growl ripped through my bared teeth.

"Allie," he said firmly, stepping back, away from me. "Allie, you don't want to do this," he said firmly. "Angel, I love you," he whispered as I took another step towards him.

"Don't worry Jasper," my father's soft musical voice rang out around us. "My daughter will kill you fast," he chuckled, his head tilting back slightly, the sound ringing loudly in my ears.

I woke with a start, my eyelids popping open wide, and gasped. Dull gray light, the familiar light of an overcast morning, took the place of the blinding sun in my dream. _Just a dream_, I told myself, _it was only a dream._ I took a deep breath, and then jumped again when the bedroom door squeaked open, a small startled yelp left my lips.

"Allie, sweetheart," Jasper was suddenly beside me, his hands lightly gripping my shoulders as I tried to calm my breathing. "Did you have a vision?"

I shook my head no. "Not a vision," I murmured. "A nightmare."

"Shhhh . . . it's okay," Jasper's arms wrapped around my body, pulling me into the safety of his embrace and holding my shaking body. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help?" His body pushed gently against mine so I'd lay back down, his arms still tightly holding me to him.

"I dreamt I was in the forest, it was so bright, the sun was shining so dazzlingly above my head it was almost blinding. But the forest was dark, it felt evil and unhappy. When I looked closer I saw my father standing in the shadows. All I could see at first were his eyes, big round ruby red eyes. He said he was happy to see me and he's been waiting for me. Then you found me but I wasn't _me_ anymore, I wore the same long black robe as my father, my eyes were red like his, and I wanted . . . I wanted to kill you," I sobbed, my fingers gripping the tops of his bare arms. My heated cheek pressed against the coolness of his naked chest.

"It's okay darlin' . . . it was just a dream," he cooed. "Do you have any desire to kill me?" He asked a small chuckle in his voice.

"No," I cried. Why would I ever want to kill him, I love him. Why would I dream something so horrible? My dreams have always meant something but what did this mean? I would never hurt Jasper, that I was more than one hundred percent sure of, I love him. I want to take care of him and protect him, not kill him.

"Then see, it was just a dream," he said lightly kissing my cheek. "Come on, get showered and dressed and we'll go see the family again, Esme and Renesmee are making you breakfast and Demetri is driving everyone nuts with his pacing and impatience."

"Demetri," I whispered softly. I'd forgotten all about him. I honestly thought I'd dreamt him too but as soon as Jasper spoke his name the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. Everything I'd felt was suddenly pressed to the forefront of my mind. The desire rushed off my body, the need and the love I felt for both Jasper and Demetri.

But there was also a tremendous surge of guilt. I love Jasper, wholeheartedly, I feel like I could never be taken from him. But, I love Demetri too. Is it possible to be in love with two men at the same time? To love them both unconditionally and irrevocably, to love them both so completely it could never be broken?

"It's okay," Jasper whispered, his lips brushing against my jaw, his body leaning harder into mine "Go get dressed sweetheart, we have a lot to talk about today. Demetri doesn't know about the baby either."

Oh boy.

"I thought maybe _you'd_ want to tell him about that," Jasper smiled sheepishly and lightly kissed the tip of my nose. "He'd never hurt _you._"

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't hurt you either," I hissed.

Jasper chuckled. "He loves you," he whispered against my neck, his cool breath caressing my clammy skin. "As soon as he finds out your pregnant, well, Alice isn't sure how he's going to react," he said slowly.

"It'll be fine," I assured him, lightly kissing his neck and up his jaw. My hands ran slowly up his marble chest and snaked around his neck to hold him firmly against me. His arms tightened around my waist as our lips touched, sending shivers down to the tips of my toes. Every time he touches me I tingle all over. My body constantly burns for him. His lips trailed down my neck, his teeth lightly grazing my throat and I melted under him. "Maybe we should stay here," I murmured, feeling his body harden over mine, his cool lips lightly trailed down to my stomach and he slowly lifted my silk cami to place a soft kiss on my belly.

"How far along are you?" He asked, his eyes staying focused on my stomach. A small loving smile spread across his lips and his eyes softened slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure; it's been almost a month since we first made love but without the time line of a menstrual cycle I wouldn't know." I shrugged as his cool hands lightly pressed against my bare stomach, his fingers gently feeling and pressing into me.

"Hmmm . . ."

"Hmmm? What's Hmmm? What's wrong? Is the baby okay? Do you feel something that shouldn't be there?" I panicked trying to lift myself up and see my stomach.

"Nothing's wrong, darlin'," Jasper said reassuringly. "I was just thinking. I guess it just hits you and you suddenly realize . . . you're having a baby Allie. You're going to be a mother and I'm going to be a father, which in itself is a terrifying thought," he mumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

"Why is it terrifying?" I asked softly, my hand lightly lifting his head so I could see into his bright golden eyes. Eyes that looked so filled with pain, heartache, and revulsion. But I could see the love in his eyes, the undying need and the protective watchful gaze I'm so used to seeing.

"I'm not exactly father material. My past isn't . . ."

"It's what makes you so wonderful, so gentle and loving," I interrupted, placing my finger against his lips.

"How can you say that?" he mumbled against my finger "I'm a monster Allie, I always have been and I always will be," he growled angrily. Where was all this coming from? He'd been fine when we got home last night.

"You're wrong," I whispered, my body moved, instinctively, like I was protecting him from his own thoughts, however insane they were. "You're past is what makes you such a great man. You're already so protective of _your_ baby, you love us both more than anyone ever could. A monster wouldn't do that." I shook my head, smiling down at him. "Let me ask you this, would a monster pack up his life in France, fake his death, and move to Alaska because some strange girl you've only known _one_ day is in trouble?"

"That's different," he mumbled, his eyes shifting back to my stomach.

"No it's not," I said firmly. "But if you want to be a monster, if you want to change our life style and go back to drinking _human_ blood then I will be right there with you. Because baby, I crave it as much as you do. I _want_ human blood not this animal crap you've been feeding me and insisting that it'll grow on me." I cringed at the thought; I'm still waiting for the day I find an animal's blood that actually tastes good. I suppose bear isn't so bad. "But in all honesty I don't see you doing that because a monster _wouldn't _choose to drink animal blood and save a human life," I said lightly stroking his cheek as his head rested on my stomach. "You spent all those years hunting and killing humans and newborns, changing humans, and training them, but you . . . _you_ . . . _not_ the monster, had the power and strength to walk away from that world Jasper. _You_ did that, the _man_, _not_ the beast inside of the man."

"I'm not like you," he whispered softly, his body moving up mine so he could bury his head into my hair "I'm not _strong_ like you are." his nose glided down my throat, his teeth grazing my skin as his fingers tightened around my waist.

"I'm only strong because of you. My life wasn't half as bad as what yours was but I know what it's like to let the monster out. I may not be like you, a full vampire, but I still have that monster in me," I whispered against his neck. "You _are_ strong," I said firmly. "And when you don't feel it, when you have bad days, days you want to let the monster free and feed the natural way, you remember one thing . . . you have _me_ now and I taste better than any human blood you'll ever find."

"La tua cantante," his soft musical voice made the words into music. I frowned not understand what he meant. "The Volturi had a name for someone who smells the way you do to me. They call you my _singer_ because of the way your blood sings for me," he purred softly against my neck. "I imagine your blood to be stronger than a singer's blood though. You aren't human, from what you told me you only have the slightest tinge of human blood running through your veins. But it's enough to drive me insane with need," he groaned, pressing himself harder against me. His lips found my neck, lightly sucking on my skin as his hips pressed into mine.

A soft moan escaped my lips when I felt Jasper's erection press against my aching core. His arms squeezed me tighter to his body and he rocked against me, creating a friction between our bodies that was more amazing then anything I'd felt in a long time. My fingers gripped his hips as he moved against me, my head pressing into the crook of his neck.

"Allie!!" Someone sang in the distance. "Allie!!" The voice was louder now and Jasper grumbled something, pulling me further under the covers and shielding my body. "Jasper let Allie go. We have lots to do today!"

"Go away Alice," he grumbled, his lips brushing against my neck, his fingers roaming my body.

"Allie, Esme made you a wonderful breakfast and Renesmee is baking a big chocolate cake for after dinner." I felt Jasper Jerk to the right suddenly and Alice growled softly. "It's time to get up! We have so much to do today! So much to talk about! So many things to figure out! And doing it all before the next attack on Allie's life would be better," she giggled. "Trust me, I've seen it."

Jasper's head shot up suddenly, he moved to sit beside me and I grumbled from the abrupt loss of contact. "You've had a vision? What did you see? Is someone attacking? When? Where? Who?" He growled getting out of bed suddenly and standing in front of a smiling Alice.

I rolled my eyes, seeing what she was up to in my mind. I slid slowly out of bed, my stomach rumbling as I walked carefully into the bathroom.

"I didn't see anything," Alice giggled. "But it got you out of bed." she laughed again and darted down the stairs before Jasper could comprehend what she'd just done. As I shut the bathroom door I heard a loud growl and Jasper rushed out of the room, chasing after Alice.

"They're like children," I mumbled turning into the bathroom. "Wow."

The bathroom was built for a king. It was the most beautiful bathroom I'd ever been in. The floor was a dark brown marble as was the counter tops and the wall surrounding the shower, there was no shower door just a half wall. The room was painted golden, the towels and accessories were a deep dark gold, white, and brown. There were candles on the walls, a huge jetted bathtub, and a shower built big enough to have a party in.

I slipped into the warm shower wondering what the rest of the house looked like. I was asleep when Jasper carried me home last night.

As I shampooed my hair a flash of images rushed through my mind, freezing my movements. What I saw made no sense. The images were a jumble of blurs and static, like my antenna needed readjusting. The only thing I was able to make out were the dead bodies scattered through the forest.

I shook my head and tried looking into the immediate future. I didn't see anything attacking us and I couldn't be sure the forest I saw was in Forks. For all I know it could be Alaska, Canada, anywhere really.

Once I was showered and I'd dried my hair I made my way into the closet to find Alice frowning down at a pair of brown leather boots.

I know I hadn't taken much time to look around the house yesterday but I was sure the closet was bigger than the bedroom. Everywhere I looked there was an article of clothing I didn't notice as my own.

"Alice . . ."

"I went shopping before you arrived and last night while you slept,"she said knowing the answer before I even asked the question. "I bought a whole tone of maternity clothes too. If your pregnancy is going to be anything like Bella's you'll need to be comfortable." I'm not sure I liked the slight edge to her voice, the panic and worry underneath her calm exterior.

"Did you by any chance have a vision earlier today, while I was in the shower?" I asked as she handed me clothes.

"No, why?"

"I saw . . . something. Uh . . . bodies. I saw dead bodies in a forest." Her head snapped up from the rack she was searching through and she sat me down in the white leather chair in the corner of the closet.

"Where were they?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. A forest," I said shaking my head. "It was dark, I couldn't' tell. There were maybe eight or nine of them. They were all sat around a camp fire or they had been before their death."

"I'll tell Carlisle," she said seriously. "If you see anything else let me know right away, I'll start looking too, although I may not see it if I don't know any of them," she said sadly.

"Okay," I nodded. "Thank you, for all of this. It's wonderful," I lightly kissed her cheek and moved back into the bathroom.

Once I was dressed in dark blue low rise boot cut jeans, a hot pink drape neck tunic with a black design on the right side, and black ankle boots, Alice curled my hair at the ends and added a little makeup that seemed to make my eyes pop even more than they already did. She added a cut faux leather jacket, and a pair of white gold hoop earrings.

"Perfect," she smiled and dragged me out of the closet and into the bedroom where Jasper sat reading a thick novel. I could see the worry in his eyes, he must have heard my conversation with Alice. All through the fun of dressing me up she'd been quieter than I remember from yesterday, worried and panicked."Doesn't she look beautiful?" Alice giggled, hiding her concerns easily.

He placed the book on the bedside table and moved to lightly kiss my cheek. "Stunning," he whispered softly.

"You should eat," Alice said suddenly. "Everyone is waiting at the house, don't be nervous and don't worry about Heidi," she said, quickly before rushing out of the room and out of the house.

"I love you," Jasper whispered, pulling me into his arms and lightly kissing my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered as a wave of dizziness washed over my body suddenly. I felt Jasper's hands catch and steady me as I swayed, my legs giving out under me all of a sudden.

"Allie," Jasper called. I felt my body being lifted just as everything around me went dark and I drifted off into a sea of black.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

Automatically I reached for Allie as her eyes rolled into the back of her head; her body swayed and gave out, falling into my arms. "Allie?" I hissed, shaking her gently.

My mind was flying in a thousand different thoughts as I lifted her into my arms and ran out of the house, towards the family, praying Carlisle wasn't already at the hospital.

I could hear her heavy heart beating fast in her chest, her breathing was quickening, and her body limp in my arms. The heat I felt flowing steadily off her body and into mine was hotter than I'd felt from her in a while. She'd been fine yesterday and last night. She'd slept soundlessly all night, if it wasn't for her breathing I would have thought she'd slipped into a coma. I've never seen her so still and quiet while she slept, that is until her dream ended. Whatever it was about had frightened her horribly.

"_Carlisle!_" I yelled as I rushed into the house. I saw Demetri's head snap up from his position by the far window, Esme rushed into the living room with Bella, Alice, Carmen, Kate, and Rosalie on her heals and Edward and Carlisle ran down the stairs.

"What happened son?" Carlisle took Allie from me, gently placing her limp body on the couch and checking all her vitals.

"Well?" Demetri hissed, glaring at me as if I'd hurt her. How could he ever think I'd do anything to hurt her?

"I don't know," I growled, turning away from him. "One minute she was talking to me, taking a step towards me and then she was falling into my arms, unconscious."

"Hmm . . . well, her temperature is one-hundred-and-seventeen degrees, is that normal for her Jasper?" he asked looking up at me.

"No," I said automatically

"Everything else is fine besides her temperature. Her vitals look good," he said shaking his head "Keeping in mind with her current condition, when was the last time she ate something? Her blood sugar could be low."

"Umm . . ." I thought back to yesterday. "She hasn't eaten since we landed yesterday afternoon."

"Alright, Alice get my kit, Edward bring me a packet of the donated blood we still have in the refrigerator please." They both rushed off and I turned to Carlisle as he placed a blanket over Allie's still body.

Once Edward and Alice where back I watched him attach an IV into Allie's hand and the human blood in the donated packet began to drip into her body slowly. "She's hungry," he said with a smile. "You must . . . _must_ feed her on a regular basis, it's very important that she stays healthy during this time in her life. This blood won't provide much nutrition for her; she'll need to feed today. As soon as she's awake she can have breakfast. Esme and Nessie have been in the kitchen all morning cooking up a storm!" he chuckled, a loving smile crossing his lips as he lightly ruffled Nessie's hair.

"Okay," I mumbled, falling to my knees beside her and taking her small hand in mine. I let my head rest gently on her shoulder, my nose pressing against her warm skin as I took in her scent once again. I don't think I'd ever tire of the smell.

"Jazzy," she whispered softly.

"Shhhh . . . it's okay." My hand swept across her forehead and then along her neck, pushing the hair away from her eyes and examining her temperature at the same time. She was still much too hot. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly at me. "How do you feel sweetheart?" My eyes roamed her body for any signs of injury or pain but there was none. I couldn't feel any pain coming from her body, all I felt was love and hunger.

"I feel fine," she mumbled, still smiling at me. "A little warm," she said tugging on my shirt so I'd move closer to her. She sighed softly when my torso pressed down against the side of her body. She shivered in delight and lightly kissed my neck. "Thank you." her sweet, hot, breath clung to my skin and I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her waist, holding her tighter against me.

"You're welcome."

"How are you feeling Allie?" Carlisle asked from behind me. "Don't downplay anything now, I need to know exactly what you're feeling, so I can monitor your progress." She nodded slowly, thinking for a moment.

"I'm hungry," she smiled softly. "Apart from that I'm fine, still a little hot."

"Would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on!" Demetri growled suddenly. I could see him pacing beside me. His emotions ranged from anger to upset to worry and then to love the moment Allie looked up at him. Their eyes met and his body seemed to slump in on itself.

He knelt beside me suddenly, lightly stroking Allie's cheek while her eyes shifted from me to Demetri. In that moment I felt oddly complete. With Demetri beside me and Allie still tucked into my arms, I felt stronger than I've ever felt in my life, more powerful and more loved than I could ever wish to be. The desire, need, and lust pouring out of Allie was tremendous but the love, the unquenched ache she felt for both of us – I've never felt anything so strong in all my life.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Demetri whispered softly, a small loving smile spread across his lips when Allie moved closer to us.

"You feel what I'm feeling?" I asked him, never taking my eyes away from the sweet angel in our arms.

"I see it in your mind," he said softly. "And I feel it from her, everything she feels, the love, the lust and desire, I feel it flowing off her body and into mine." Allie smiled innocently.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's harder to control an extremely powerful emotion like the ones I feel now. I'm still new at this."

"You feel emotions?" Demetri asked in wonderment.

"Only the love, lust, desire, adoration, need, happiness, those types of feelings, Jasper feels everything, I only feel the happy warm fuzzy feelings everybody gets. And of course like Jazzy I can manipulate them but I can't change it, I can't make someone stop feeling desire for another person, I can't change an emotion to unhappiness or anger or something like that. Only love."

"So you're like a modern day _Cupid?_" someone hissed from behind me, breaking into our moment together. Demetri growled low in his chest and turned around, pressing his back to the couch to protect Allie from the jealous Heidi behind us. "I thought we were going shopping sweetheart?" Heidi purred, moving closer to Demetri.

"Breakfast!" Alice yelled suddenly, darting into the room and moving to step behind Demetri with Benny behind her. I frowned as Alice winked at Allie suddenly and turned back to Heidi. "Now now, lets keep the peace. We all know you and Demetri are dating, Allie and I talked about it this morning and she's very happy for you both, isn't that right Allie?" Alice nudged her slightly as Carlisle took the IV out of her arm and handed her a cup of animal blood. I moved to stand besides her, feeling very confused suddenly, and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Yeah," Allie nodded, shock and confusion rushing through her body. "Really I could care less whom you date Heidi, you've always wanted him, even when I was a baby," she said sweetly. "It's okay, really. I married Jasper. I love him more than anything else in the world." My arms tightened around her waist, pulling her to me. Her words were filled with such fever and passion I had to be closer to her.

"Let's have breakfast, I'm starving," Nessie said, pulling Allie towards her, away from Heidi, and into the kitchen. I followed behind the two girls, opting to stay out of Heidi's way for a while. I wasn't sure what had just taken place but I have a feeling Alice has seen something she isn't sharing with me.

Breakfast was a quiet event, I watched as Allie and Nessie talk about Allie's career, their hobbies, likes and dislikes. They giggled and laughed hysterically and I couldn't help but laugh with them as I read the news paper. It was nice that they both had formed a strong friendship in the few hours they'd known each other.

After breakfast we sat with Esme, Carlisle, and Demetri in the living room. Emmett was watching the baseball game while Alice flipped through a catalogue at Allie's feet, asking Allie's opinion on an outfit every now and then. Everything seemed oddly comfortable. I wasn't expecting it to be so welcoming and accepting. I'm not sure why anymore, I've known Carlisle and Esme for years and they've always been loving and welcoming people.

"Please tell me," Demetri said softly, he took Allie's hand in his and looked into her eyes. I could feel his worry and frustration mixing with Allie's confusion and anxiety. "Are . . . are you sick?" The pain flashed across his features quickly "I have to know so I can make it better. If you're sick we can fix it," he whispered urgently.

"I'm not sick," she said looking up at me. I smiled light, taking her free hand in mine and squeezing gently. "Jasper and I . . . we're." She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "Jazzy and I met in France; I'm not sure how much of our story you know so I'll start from the beginning. We met in France," she giggled softly. The entire room was watching her. Benny, Rose, Nessie, Jake, Edward and Bella had appeared to listen to her tell our story."I'd been having visions of Jasper for years before we met. I spent the morning picking out my outfit and then I had to be at a little bar across town. I was performing there a few times a week. Jasper had spent six months watching me and I had no idea if he was actually going to make a move or just ogle me. That morning I arrived at the bar seven hours early, I was a little eager. I was beginning to worry he wouldn't show up. I was on stage when I saw him. Our eyes locked and I knew if he was too shy to make the first move I'd have to do it for him. So after my set I gave him one more try and made myself comfortable at the bar. I've never been a patient person so ten minutes later and I was walking towards him. I was lost in my own world, trying to think of something to say, when I tripped over one of the waitresses and, startled, I teleported myself across the room and fell head first into Jasper's lap."

"Scared the hell out of me too," I murmured, chuckling at the memory. "Here I am sketching an old couple in front of me and then there's a tiny girl in my lap, Bourbon everywhere, and my sketch book is flying across the table," Allie giggled. "And then her _scent_ hit me and I couldn't decide if I kill her or if I take her home with me. But as if she knew I was fighting with myself her scent disappeared and all that I could see was her," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

"We spent the entire afternoon talking about anything and everything. I'd never felt so comfortable with another person before. And I'd never met another vampire besides Erin and Felix so I was intrigued. It was nice to meet someone who had no idea who I was," she smiled. "He had no idea who I was or what I did. So I took him to see my latest movie. And then he walked me home . . ."

"But she got lost," I interrupted.

"I'm not good with direction," Allie laughed, glaring playfully at me. I couldn't help the smile I knew was plastered on my face.

"That night I took her home with me and we've been together ever since," I murmured, lightly kissing her nose. "When I found out what Felix was doing to her I was furious but it didn't take long for me to convince her she needed to leave."

"I was waiting," Allie said softly, turning to face me. "For you, I was waiting for you. I knew that as soon as I found you, you'd take me away. We left France the next night, unfortunately we left Jack, my bodyguard, and Jeffery, my driver, behind so they could deal with Felix and Erin. But before we left Jack ummm . . . he umm . . . he married us." She said softly. I could feel the shock echo through the room but my eyes were on Allie, she looked so small sat between me and Demetri.

"When we got to Alaska," I said quickly, before anyone could say anything. "I began looking for the perfect engagement ring for Allie. I wasn't happy with the way we were thrust into marriage, especially when I wasn't sure it was what Allie wanted. Then we were attacked, as you know, and we planned on leaving Alaska. The night after the attack I asked Allie to marry me. I knew she'd expressed very little interest in having a wedding but I could also feel in her heart that she wanted it, _I_ wanted it. I wanted the wedding, the honeymoon, the concept of knowing its official and not just a piece of paper that's been forged. So I asked her to marry me and she said yes," I said softly.

"What we weren't expecting came three weeks later when we were in New York. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with me, I was much too hot, tired all the time, and then I couldn't keep anything down. We were opposed to taking me to a doctor because I'm not human, I should be dead with this temperature," she smiled softly. "The night Emmett arrived, Tanya pulled me into her apartment and handed me a bag. She'd been watching me, monitoring my symptoms and she'd come to the conclusion that nobody had thought of."

"Quite honestly we thought it was impossible. Allie isn't human. But we don't know how her body works or what the similarities to a human female are," I interrupted, pulling Allie closer to me.

"I'm not sick Demetri," she said softly, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." The relief poured off Allie the moment she said the words.

Demetri's facial expression didn't change. It was like she hadn't spoken. He didn't respond. He didn't move, it was like he had turned into a sculpture.

"It all made sense when the pregnancy test confirmed it. The dreams I'd been having, sleeping so much, the crying, all the food, and then the morning sickness kicked in." Demetri's stare seemed glassy, as if he couldn't see us anymore. I began to worry as his emotions elevated, changing dramatically from one to another but always coming back to anger and confusion.

Reflexively, almost involuntarily, Allie's hand dropped to her stomach and a soft loving smile spread across her lips.

Apparently Demetri wasn't the only one who didn't know our miraculous news.

Rose squealed suddenly, throwing her arms around Allie and hugging her tight to her body. With a huge smile she sank to her knees and looked at Allie's stomach in awe. "I'm so happy for you," she sobbed softly, her arms wrapping around Allie.

And then a hiss came from upstairs as Heidi sauntered into the living room. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Allie. "You're _pregnant_?" She hissed. "You little whore! After everything Demetri has done for _you_, you go and get yourself knocked up by _that_," she said turning her eyes on me. I felt a sudden burst of anger and Allie did something I've never seen her do, she growled deep in her chest. A low feral, deadly, growl erupted and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"How could you not be more careful with her!?" Demetri growled suddenly. His burst of abrupt anger shocked me, pulling my eyes away from Allie I turned to Demetri. "She could _die_!" he roared.

"I am well _aware _of that fact," I hissed. I was expecting him to be angry, to yell and scream at me for doing this to her, but I wasn't expecting my response to be so strong. I felt a sudden need to protect Allie and our unborn baby. I didn't like how close he was to _my_ mate and before I could register the thought I was crouched in front of her baring my teeth.

"How could you be so stupid!?" he growled "Do you have any idea what this could do to her? We don't even know what the hell she's carrying! That _thing_ is going to _kill _her!" He growled pointing to Allie's stomach.

Rosalie hissed, couching beside me suddenly.

"It'll work out, you know," The small tired voice said behind me. I felt Allie's grip on the back of my shirt and Demetri's head snapped up to look at her "I believe that," she said softly.

He laughed once, a thwarted laugh. "Is dementia once of your symptoms?" he snapped.

"I'm not saying things will work out _easily_, Demetri. But how could I have lived through all that I've lived through and not believe in magic by this point?" she argued.

"_Magic?_" he scoffed. "There is no such thing," his growl echoed through the house and I felt Allie's disappointment and heartbreak rush through my body.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, I need some time to think . . . alone."

Before I could blink she was gone and a growl ripped through Demetri's chest as he charged towards me, teeth bared, eyes as black as coal, mind focused on one thing and only one thing. My death.


	19. Home is Where the Heart is

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Home is where the heart is **

_**Allie**_

When I left the house it was overcast, but not raining yet. I ignored the garage filled with cars and started east on foot, angling across the Cullen yard towards the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long till I was deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under my feet and the sudden cries of the jays.

There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this. My sense of direction was hopeless; I could get lost in much less helpful surroundings. The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around me, and all I knew was due to Garret pointing them out to me from the car window. There were many I didn't know, and others I couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.

I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself and Demetri pushed me forward. As that started to ebb, I slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth. A recently fallen tree – I knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss – rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.

This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, but where else was there to go? The forest was deep green and far too much like the scene in last night's dream to allow for peace of mind. Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The ferns stood higher than my head, now that I was seated, and I knew someone, a human, could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not see me.

Here in the trees it was much easier to believe the absurdities that angered me indoors. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of a hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had ever before.

I'm pregnant.

I guess Jasper was right this morning. That pending, life changing, knowledge hits you from out of nowhere and knocks the wind out of you.

I'm pregnant. Me. It still doesn't seem real.

I never in my wildest dreams imagined I would be able to have a child. It's illogical. And as far as I knew Impossible. A half vampire, half – oh hell, I don't even know what I am – but there has to be some human in me somewhere, though, right?

Erin always said I couldn't have children because of the vampire in me. Out of all her other lies, this one made the most sense. My body doesn't work like a human. The myths and legends I've read about all say the same thing, a vampire cannot have a child. Yet, Jasper and I seem to have proven that theory wrong. How? And why?

It makes more sense that Bella and Edward would have a child. She was human when she gave birth to Renesmee. I am not human. Will the outcome be different?

Children, in the abstract, had never appealed to me. They seemed to be loud creatures, often dripping some form of goo. I suppose that's why it never bothered me. I'd never had anything to do with them. I'd always dreamed of having a brother but when I thought about it, I'd always imagined an older brother. Someone to take care of me, rather than the other way around.

Animal were much easier to handle. A lot less goo too.

But this child, Jasper's child, was a whole different story. I wanted him like I wanted air to breathe. Not choice – a necessity.

I had never wanted to be married. My life consisted on working, singing, dancing, writing music everything that goes with the world of stardom. I felt oddly secure in that world. Unsafe and abused, yes, but secure. I knew my routine, I had my lines down. I could act my way through it.

Then the visions started. I had visions of Jasper and I together; married. But it was always expected, I knew it was coming. I'd had the visions to prove it. I'd seen our lives mesh together before I even met him. Everything was set in motion already and I knew I wouldn't be able to act my way through it. But at the time I still didn't want it. I couldn't see myself as the doting wife, washing his clothes and raising his children. In all honestly I still can't see that.

But this baby, Jasper's baby, there was no vision to warn me, no visions at all. I didn't see it coming, I didn't have time to prepare and get used to the idea of being a mother.

Me, Allie Malone, a mother.

Maybe I had a really bad imagination. Maybe that was why I'd been unable to imagine that I would like being married until after I already was – unable to see that I would want a baby until after one was already coming . . .

As I put my hand on my stomach, waiting for a response, tears streaked down my cheeks.

I never expected Demetri could act the way he had. "That _thing_," the worlds echoed over and over in my mind. He wanted to _hurt _my baby. The beautiful picture in my head shifted abruptly, changed into something dark. My pretty baby crying, my weak arm's not enough to protect him . . .

There was no doubt in my mind Demetri would try again. I know he loves me, he wants what's best for me but there is no way in hell he is getting near my baby.

But what could I do? Would I be able to reason with him? Would I be able to lie to him and tell him I've had a vision and everything will be fine? I have had no such visions about my baby. Not one inkling that everything is going to work out. But I have to believe that, even if I'm the only one believing it.

Perhaps Alice has had a vision. Surly she'd tell me though, wouldn't she? Wouldn't she tell me if she's seen Demetri killing that pale, beautiful perfect child before he could live?

"No," I whispered to myself, my voice a little stronger than the last time I spoke. I would not let him hurt my baby. I would not allow it. I pulled my shield up, tightening it around myself, protecting my baby the only way I knew how.

While I sat, my mind thinking about decorating a nursery, preparing for his arrival, buying cute little clothes for my little Jasper – no I can't call him that . . . definitely not – my little angel – much better, the visions I'd imagined danced behind my lids. A tiny, beautiful little baby, even more beautiful than the boy in my dreams – a tiny Jasper in my arms. Warmth shot though my veins, chasing the ice away.

I smiled softly, imagining his big green eyes, like Jaspers when he was human, his golden hair – wild and curly atop his little head – lying fair and beautiful in my arms. I hoped he would have Jasper's face exactly, with no interference from mine.

It was funny how abruptly and entirely necessary this vision had become. From the time Tanya handed me the little brown bag with the pregnancy tests in it, the whole world had shifted. Where before there was just two things I could not live without, now there were three. There was no division – my love was not split between them now; it wasn't like that. It was more like my heart had grown, swollen up to three times its size in that moment. All that extra space, already filled. The increase was almost dizzying.

"Well – well – well," my head snapped up from my daydream to see Heidi stood amongst the trees, her body hard and tense; coiled. "What do we have here?" She snarled the words, hissing them at me almost.

Of course, I knew she'd be the one to find me. It's the reason I didn't go too far into the forest. I'd been waiting, I think inadvertently, since we arrived for her to attack me. There has never been a doubt in my mind that she'd eventually get me alone. I pose a threat to her. I could take away the love of her life.

"It's lovely to see you Heidi," I smiled softly, in a friendly way. This doesn't have to end in a fight; I'd rather it didn't.

Heidi rolled her eyes "Don't lie Allie, you're not good at it," she snarled. I nodded. I am a very good liar, she just doesn't realize it yet. "You know why I'm here?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Of course I do, I've known what you've been planning since before you knew. But so does Alice," I said softly, keeping my voice calm and pleasant. On the inside I was anything but calm, I was shaking in my new leather designer boots, praying to whatever God would listen that Jasper would find me.

"Alice is busy," she smiled brazenly. "Seems your little husband is . . . dead." She giggled, throwing her head back.

My mind instantly searched for Jasper. He was fine, still at the Cullen house trying to calm Demetri down. They were too busy to realize Heidi was missing. She was trying her best to piss me off.

"Oh well," I sighed in exasperation. "I still have Demetri," I smiled brightly. Heidi hissed. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull Heidi? He. Does. Not. Love. You," I said each word clearly, precisely.

"You little bitch," she screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked. I knew I was taunting her. I knew it wouldn't end well. But I was stalling, praying that Alice would see this in time. In my mind I was screaming at Edward or Demetri. I couldn't kill Heidi. And I'd rather nobody else killed her.

But if it came down to a fight, I'd protect my baby.

"You don't want to do this," I whispered as she crouched low to the ground, her arms stretched out slightly. "You don't want to kill me, Heidi," my voice was soft, pleading almost.

"I'm not going to kill you," she purred. "I'm going to take you to the Romanians. I'm getting a lot of money to retrieve you – Demetri is a bonus." She giggled, her high soprano tinkle ringing out against the trees. "I've been trying to find you for years," she smiled. "Well, that's what Demetri thinks. I knew all along where you were." She smirked as if she'd suddenly got the upper hand. I already knew she had known, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I'm surprised Demetri didn't see it sooner.

"Why?" I asked softly. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You killed my Masters," she growled angrily, stepping forward with the intension of killing me. I side stepped her and ended up on the other side, standing where she had been before.

"No," I growled. "I had no idea they were dead until Eleazar told me. I spent hours looking back at his past. Aro sacrificed himself for me." I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't sound like him does it?" I growled "You're precious little Master was an evil old vampire that wanted nothing more than to use you for your _gifts_."

"And I would have gladly given my life for him," she snarled, baring her teeth. "Demetri was so _happy_ with you, it was sickening. I knew you would be trouble the moment I laid eyes on you. So I recruited Felix to help me rid the world of _you_. We found a few more vampires that disliked you, for no more reason than the power you would one day hold, and we formed a plan. I made my escape easily enough; you helped me with that," she smiled innocently. "Once you were out of the palace and Felix took over I had nothing to do with your life or what you did. I had no idea Erin wanted to adopt you as her daughter and make you some big star until you were on the television one day. Of course, that made keeping Demetri in the dark harder, but I'm good at controlling him. It's a gift you could say."

"So, let me get this straight, you organized my kidnapping, attacked the Volturi and killed my father and my uncles, and then you're little plan was to make me famous?" I laughed "I gotta tell ya Heidi, as plans go, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I didn't kill Aro!" she screamed. "You did! You and your freakish gifts and those damn mutts. And then Demetri actually had the nerve to save your life after what you'd done."

"I didn't kill my father," I said. "Like I said, I didn't know he was dead until Eleazar told me."

"Whatever," she snarled. "I had no idea what Erin had in mind, I didn't know her history when we recruited her," she hissed. "For years and years I heard nothing from Felix. I began to think he'd actually killed you and then you show up one day, this big movie star in the making. I couldn't believe it. But it turned out for the best. Seems Erin works for the Romanians," she shrugged. "They're very disappointed she let you escape, they have big plans for you, little Allie." She smiled, a horrible vile smile, and tossed her hair back across her shoulder. "Now," she snared, "let's go, before that little _freak_ finds us."

I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere with you Heidi."

"I think you'll change your mind," she said with a sickly sweet smile. In a flash she pulled out a small black metal object and pointed it at my stomach.

"You're going to shoot me?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "That won't work on me."

"It won't kill _you_, but if I'm right, which I think I am, it will penetrate your skin," she smirked. "Hmm . . . I wonder if that little _thing_ is strong enough to survive a bullet to the brain?"

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed, angry now. The fear rose inside of me, trembling out of me and projecting onto everything around me.

"Oh but I would," she purred softly. "See the Romanians don't want your baby they want _you. _So they offered me another four-hundred-thousand dollars to kill that _monster_." She shrugged "There isn't anything you can do about it. Either I kill it, or it kills you. Either way, I get rid of _you_."

"You don't want to do this Heidi," I whispered as she raised the gun to my stomach.

Everything that happened next was so fast I wasn't sure what was happening. Heidi snarled at me and I saw her finger twitch on the trigger. My mind went blank as the bullet shot through the air. My body froze in fear.

"NO!" A deadly fierce growl erupted through the trees and before I could utter another syllable, I felt as if I were being flung through the air. But a cool hand griped mine, never letting me go. I was only being moved, I realized, so quickly that the sensation was like falling sideways.

Jasper's body curled into mine protectively as the _boom_ of a gun being fired pounded in my ears over and over again until the clip was empty. I could feel each shot hit Jasper's back. The impact created a slight vibration through him to me. The bullets were ricocheting off his marble skin and exploding into a million tiny pieces but never harming him.

"You son of a bitch!" Heidi snarled and Jasper twisted around in front of me, holding a posture that I knew at once.

Relief washed through my mind at the same time that my stomach dropped through the soles of my feet.

He was here, my little angel and I were safe, but at what cost?

Jasper held a defensive position – half crouched, his arms extended slightly – that I recognized with sickening certainty. The cold air whipped around my face, my hair twisting around my shoulders.

"Heidi," he said, spitting the word, making it a curse. "I suggest you back away from my mate," he snarled angrily. I could feel his anger rising within him. It absorbed into my skin like the fine mist that blew off the trees from the rain fall.

Jasper's body shifted infinitesimally, but it told me where to look. Heidi had retreated into the black of the forest where I couldn't see her. I stared at the black shadows, last night's dream again passed through my mind and my body shook with anger and fear.

"You can't hide forever Heidi," Jasper purred, his voice hypnotic and soft. Slowly I saw her emerge from the darkness. Her long chocolate brown hair was perfectly straight, curled around her shoulders, creating a dark frame around her soft white skin. She was truly beautiful. Her eyes were black with thirst. She did not smile, as she had done earlier, as she always did in my dreams. Her lips were pressed into a tight line. There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body. I'd never noticed it before. She was a lioness waiting for an opening to spring. Her restless, wild gaze flickered between Jasper and me, but never resting on him for more than half a second. I was her target, she wanted me. But would she kill him to get to me?

Tension rolled off of her body, nearly visible in the air. I could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion that held her in its grip. I've never felt anything like it. I've felt the passions and desires of a man to a woman, a woman to a man, but never a hunter to it's pray. It was truly fascinating to me. I wanted to change her emotions to see how my gift work with a hunter rather than a lover but I didn't think now was the time to experiment with Heidi's desire to kill me.

I could hear her thoughts rushing through my mind like the babbling brook not far from where we stood. She was so close to what she wanted – the focus of her whole existence for more than twenty-six years now was just _so close_.

My death.

She may say she wants to take me to the Romanians. She might even want the money. But I know she wants me dead so much more than anything else. I feel it in her emotions, hear it in her thoughts. She would gladly dance upon my grave when the deed has been done.

But there was one thing she hadn't planned for. One thing she has never had any idea about. My gifts. Not even I know the extent of my gifts, how could she?

I focused my mind on the dogs inside the Cullen house. One in particular was very important to me right now. I felt my body relax, my breathing slow, and my heat rise within me. Jasper shifted against my body, pressing himself into me harder as my heat wrapped around him as well.

I let go. I let the emotions inside of me roll out of my body, the call to my pack was stronger than it has ever been and I knew at once they heard me.

The loud wolf howl in the distance made Heidi nervous. She stepped back, realizing I'd released Demon from my hold. The dog she'd been manipulating, controlling, and hurting for years was suddenly flying through the forest towards me. And there was nothing Heidi could do to stop him this time. My shield wrapped around his body, a clear fine mist rippled around him and he stood at the opening where Jasper had flown through just moments ago.

Demon's thin black lips curled over his teeth, his bright ice blue eyes locking on Heidi, and a snarl ripped through his throat.

_Are you alright?_ He asked without looking away from the one he truly wanted.

My eyes cut to him but I was too terrified to speak. I nodded weakly and turned back to Jaspers hard tense body.

Jasper growled angrily as Heidi stepped forward, inching her way towards me. She glared at me before shifting her eyes to Jasper.

"She's lying to you Jasper," she purred, her eyes glowing brighter with each word she spoke and I felt Jasper's body go still. "She's the threat here. You don't need to attack me, kill her," she whispered. "Kill her," her voce rose an octave. "Kill her!" She hissed.

I felt Jasper's body shift ever so slightly. All she needed was a moment of doubt in his mind, a distraction as he flipped through our lives together for the past seven months, figuring out if she was telling the truth. As soon as he was sufficiently distracted, Heidi would finish me.

It would be quick – she had no time for games here – but it would be thorough. Something that would be impossible to recover from. Something that even _I_ couldn't live through.

My heart beat furiously, louder, as if to make her target more obvious. Would she have to stop my heart? Can I live without a heartbeat? These are questions I don't know the answers too. I don't know how you kill me when I am so many things.

"She's lying to you Jasper," Heidi purred again. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to everyone else. She's lied to your family, the Denali coven, Demetri, the dogs that protect her so faithfully. She must be _destroyed,_" she said the last word with so much power and passion I felt Jasper's body tense, his head slowly turning to face me.

If he chose to listen to her, to let her power influence him, there was no way I could stop him. My gifts don't work on Jasper. I can't read his mind, I don't know what he's thinking right now. Will he listen? Will he kill me?

He looked up at me. His black as coal eyes meeting mine and I wondered, in some small far away part of my brain, how many times would we have to fight just to be together. How many times would we have to defend our relationship, our baby, our marriage? How many times would he have to risk his life to save mine? How many more vampires were going to come after us because of my unique gifts? When does it end and our lives begin?

_Allie . . . Allie snap out of it! . . . Allie! _The furious growls echoing through the trees snapped me out of whatever daze or daydream I was in. I blinked once to see Jasper's eyes so soft, and yet, so hard, staring back at me. Was he thinking the same thing? Was he wondering how many times he would have to risk his life just so we could be together? Was he wondering if I was worth it? If our love was strong enough to withstand all this drama and pain?

"Kill her already!" Heidi snarled, breaking me out of my thoughts, brining me back to the current catastrophe.

Jasper snarled angrily at me, his eyes seemed to darken and widen and I caught my first glimpse of his true nature. The monster he fights every day so he can stay in control of himself. I saw him as he is. And I still wasn't scared of him. I felt no fear for what I knew he was about to do. All I felt was love. Love for Jasper, love for our baby, love for Demetri and our family, love for my animals, love for my life.

"Jasper, kill her!" Heidi hissed the words through clenched teeth.

Jasper smiled softly and rose from his position. His hand lightly caressed my cheek and he gently kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips.

"Never doubt my love for you," he whispered the words fiercely. "I would fight heaven and hell to keep you safe." His lips pressed gently to mine again and Heidi growled angrily. "Not even mind control can change that," he whispered.

I smiled softly at him and nodded my head; stunned. How had he broken himself out of Heidi's hold? Did she ever have power over him or was he acting?

Jasper moved away from me, a few inches to the left. Heidi's gaze zeroed in on that gap between us. It would take her less than a second to kill me – she only needed the tiniest margin of opportunity.

"You don't have to die," Jasper promised, his eyes holding Heidi's. "There are other ways to live than the ways you've chosen. It's not all lies and blood, Heidi. You can walk away right now. You don't' have to die today."

Jasper slid his feet forward and to the side. There was an inch of space between us now. Heidi circled too, her eyes still on the slight opening between Jasper and I. She leaned forward onto the balls of her feet and I caught the slightest movement behind her. It was in the trees, the leaves rustled noiselessly.

"Last chance, Heidi," Jasper whispered. "Surrender now and I won't kill you," Heidi's body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for Jasper to move just one more inch away from me.

The sudden snarl came from none of them.

A mammoth russet shape flew through the center for the opening, throwing itself at Heidi and knocking her to the ground.

Following the six werewolves that surrounded Heidi was Demetri and our family. They circled around us, creating a steel wall enclosing Heidi. There was no escape.

"No!" Heidi cried, her baby voice shrill with disbelief.

"There's nowhere for you to go Heidi," Jasper said softly. "Give up now and we will spare your life, choose to attack and . . . well as you can see the odds are against you."

I felt something shift beside me and jumped when Alice's hand slid into mine, her body tense and her emotions unreadable. Esme stood on the other side, her arm wrapped around my waist. Bella, Rosalie, Tanya, and Kate shifted to crouch in front of me, their teeth bared and snarls echoing through the forest surrounding us.

"I'd rather die fighting than live a pathetic unsatisfied life like yours," Heidi snarled. She was on her feet in an instant charging towards Jasper. I flinched as they collided into the far tree, Heidi's teeth at Jasper's neck.

I watched in horror as her teeth bit into his throat and his body acted on instinct. He threw her off of him, into another tree. She landed perfectly at Demetri's feet.

"We'll its about time," Heidi whispered softly. "I've been waiting for you lover. Your little mate here is about to die. I'd hoped you'd come and watch." She smiled innocently up at him, batting her eyelashes and tossing her hair like a school girl with a crush on the quarterback.

"You have to get past me first, Heidi," Demetri hissed.

"After the thousands of years we've spent together can you really kill me over _her_? A tiny little girl you've known for ten minutes," she sneered. "I could give you _everything_ Demetri, everything you've ever wanted. Come with me," she urged, stepping towards him and extending her hand. "Come with me to Italy, the Romanians would welcome you with open arms! You are _Demetri_! The most powerful tracker in the entire _world_! Are you going to give up your _power_ for some insignificant little half breed!?"

"She's my mate," Demetri said softly. His eyes flicked over to me, full of regret and passion, his voice tender and loving "I love her."

Heidi hissed, her hungry black eyes shifting to me. She lunged at Demetri. They were dancing. Not quit circling, because Demetri was not allowing her to position herself closer to me. She sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in his defense. He shadowed her footwork lithely, stalking her with perfect concentration. He began to move just a fraction of a second _before_ she moved, reading her intentions in her thoughts.

Heidi was weaving through the tree trunks at the far end of the little opening now. She was torn, her feet pulling her away toward safety while her eyes yearned toward me as if I were a magnet, reeling her in. I could see the burning desire to kill warring with her survival instincts.

Demetri could see that too.

"Don't go, Heidi," he murmured in that hypnotic tone she had used earlier. "You'll never get another chance like this, I'll make sure of that."

She showed her teeth and hissed at him, but she seemed unable to move further away from me.

"You can always run later," Demetri purred. "Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why the Romanians desire you. Why Felix told you to stay with me. Useful. If you like to play deadly games. A member of the team with an uncanny instinct for escaping. A member of the team that can control the minds of those around her, as long as the victim doesn't know, right, Heidi? Felix shouldn't have left you – he could have used your skills when he arrived here." A snarl ripped from between her lips. "That's all you ever were to him, though. And Aro." Demetri shrugged "In their eyes you were always _replaceable_. To Aro you were _nothing_ more than a _waitress_ bringing him his _dinner_. He kept you on the guard because he enjoyed your body and the blood you brought to him. To Felix you were _nothing_ more than a good _fuck_ every other week."

A snarl ripped from between her lips.

"Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were _never_ more than a convenience to Aro. I would know." Demetri's lips pulled up on one side as he tapped his temple.

With a strangled screech, Heidi darted out of the trees again, feinting to the side. Demetri responded, and the dance began again.

Heidi's eyes shifted towards the dogs, who stood only inches from me. Each of them had their teeth bared and their muzzle pulled back. Each looked more deadly than I've ever seen.

"No, they won't attack me," Demetri said, answering the question in Heidi's head.

"They are under _my_ control!" Heidi hissed, her eyes momentarily shifting to Demon's frozen body.

"They were," Demetri agreed, sliding closer in her distraction. "Until Allie came home to them. They are _her_ dogs, they _belong_ to her. She is the only one who can control them now."

"She obviously isn't doing a very good job," Heidi hissed. "He can't make up his mind," she shrugged, a frown creasing her brow.

It was true. Demon stood frozen at the forest edge. His head twisting from me to Heidi every few seconds. But he knew exactly who he was fighting and who he was protecting.

"Are you sure?" Demetri asked "Didn't you see Demon in the yard last night? He couldn't move under Allie's power, even as she slept. The only reason he's here right now is because Allie freed him, she called to him. A call that is so strong nobody, including you, can overwrite it and change it."

"That's bullshit," Heidi rolled her eyes, snarling the words. She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her focus on Demetri and not the animals or me. "It's impossible! She isn't even the same species as they are!"

"Nothing's impossible," Demetri murmured, his voice soft, hypnotic almost. "Except what you want. You'll never touch her." I heard Jasper growled low in his chest. He slowly edged his way to crouch directly in front of me with the girls on either side of him. My fingers moved to grip his shirt, my body trembling against him.

Heidi shook her head, fast and jerky, fighting Demetri's diversions, and tried to duck around him, but he was in place to block her as soon as she'd through of the plan. Her face contorted in frustration, and then she shifted lower into her crouch, a lioness, and stalked deliberately forward.

Heidi was no inexperienced, instinct-driven, newborn. But I've seen Demetri's past. I know he's capable of killing her. It won't be easy but not impossible.

Demetri shifted, too, as they closed on each other, and it was lion versus lioness.

The dance increased in tempo. But, this dance was not perfectly choreographed. Sharp crunches and crackings echoed around the forest whenever one of them slipped in their formation. But they were moving too fast for me to see who was making the mistakes.

Heidi suddenly flew out of the formation and smashed into a tall spruce about halfway up the tree. She dropped back to the earth already crouched to spring. She coiled and sprang.

Simultaneously, Demetri – all but invisible with speed – leapt through the air colliding with her mid-flight. The impact sounded like an explosion, and it threw her against another tree – this one snapped in half. She landed on her feet again, couched and ready, but Demetri was already in place. Relief swelled in my heart when I saw that he stood up straight, his eyes locked on his opponent.

Heidi stood still, motionless, as she stared at Demetri, weighing her options. She was outnumbered with all of us. If she did somehow manage to get past Demetri she'd have to fight fourteen other vampires and six werewolves to even get close to me. And even then I wasn't going down without a fight.

She seemed to sense the fight was over as soon as the family turned up but she'd been unwilling to give in.

I watched eagerly as Jasper concentrated on Heidi. I could feel him tasting the emotions around her, pushing at them to make her doubt herself a little more.

She began to back away from Demetri, frenzied disappointment blazing in her eyes. She threw on more short, agonized stare of longing to me, and then she started to retreat faster.

"No," Demetri crooned, his voice taking on a seductive tone. "Stay just a little longer," without hesitation she wheeled around and bounced into one of the trees, gliding through the air from tree to tree like a like a monkey swing through the forest.

Demetri chased after her and within seconds they were both out of sight and the forest was eerily quiet.

I forced my eyes – frozen wide open with fear to move. I could feel everyone moving around me, talking and asking me questions but my body was frozen solid. Shock rocked through me and I sagged into someone's arms. My heart beat frantically in my chest and a stream of tears welled in my eyes, pooling over and washing down my cheeks.

I wanted to go to Jasper, to make sure he was alright, but I could not make my feet respond; they were bolted to the tree behind them.

"Allie," I heard the soft voice of my angel and my mind blurred, my eyesight fussing in and out like a television with bad reception. "Darlin' look up at me." His arms tightened around me. "It's okay," he whispered "Your safe," he murmured again and again.

I clung to him until I could breathe, and then I was kissing him – his chest, his shoulder, his neck – every part of him that I could reach. Slowly, my brain started to work again.

"Are you okay?" I demanded between kisses. "Did she hurt you at all?" My lips linger on his neck, the new bite mark that would forever decorate his skin was raised slightly, more so than the older scars.

"I'm absolutely fine," he promised, burying his face in my hair, his grip on me tightening a little more.

"Demetri?" I looked up at him then. Demetri hadn't stopped to wait for help he'd just run off. How was I supposed to know if he was ever coming back? What if she hurt him? What if he _died_?

"He's fine," Alice chirped. "Pissed off but fine none the less. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Benny, Edward, and Emmett have gone to help him," Jasper murmured against my neck. "What were you thinking!?" he growled softly as the family disappeared and left us alone for a while. Now the immediate threat was over they could relax for a while. Until the next threat, that is.

"I . . . I needed to walk and be by myself for a while. I'm used to being alone, this is all so much." Jasper's eyes softened and he pulled me over to the tree where I'd sat only twenty minutes ago.

"I know everything has happened so fast and your life is changing so quickly . . . are you unhappy . . ."

"No," I interrupted. "No, it's not that. I've never been happier. I'm scared," I said softly. "Our lives are in so much danger right now, vampires are coming out of the woodworks to kill me and I don't understand why." I felt the tears stream down my cheeks again and Jasper lightly brushed them away with his thumb. "I don't want to rule the vampire world and have all this power. I just want my life, I want you and our baby and our family and Demetri to be safe. Why can't I have that?"

"Because your father was a very powerful man," Jasper whispered softly, his arms tightening around me. "He was power hungry and I think he assumed you would _want_ to take his place in this world."

"But I don't," I said wiping my eyes. "I don't want to be stuck in a horribly cold castle for the rest of eternity. I don't want to be powerful and have guards, and maids, and vampires that bring me humans to snack upon. I don't want that. I'd be quite happy with a little cottage in the English countryside or a ranch in Texas or a little villa in Tuscany. "

Jasper smiled lovingly and gently kissed my lips. "You can have whatever you want my darling," he whispered softly, pulling my body closer to his. "We'll figure it out, I promise. For now why don't we feed you and baby? You've both had a very stressful day and you need to rest."

I rolled my eyes. "Before the next attack," I finished. "Something's coming Jasper I can feel it. I've been having weird visions and dreams. Flashes of camp sites with humans lying dead on the ground, some tortured, some just dead, and some that had been fed upon. Whoever's doing it is leaving a mess in Seattle and I can't seem to see it until it's already happened."

"Its okay baby," he murmured as more tears trickled down my cheeks. "I'll tell Carlisle while you have lunch. We'll talk to Alice as well; Jane might be a good source for this one also. She's been a Volturi guard for centuries. She'd have a better idea at what we're dealing with. We'll do some research and figure it out, I promise."

"Okay," I mumbled, sighing tiredly. "Do you think he'll catch her?" I asked as we walked slowly, back through the forest, hand in hand.

"I hope so," he murmured. I let my head rest on Jasper's arm as the unsaid words wash over my body. If Demetri didn't find Heidi, if he didn't kill her, she'd be back. She's so far gone in her rage it would be difficult to see what she'd have in store for us the next time she returns. "He'll find her," Jasper said firmly, swooping me up into his arms and lightly kissing my lips. "There's no way in hell she's getting near you again," he growled. "I won't allow you to live in danger." He gently kissed my neck. "Even the slightest danger," he whispered against my hot skin.

"Okay," I lightly kissed his lips as we walked into the house where our family was waiting. "Home," I whispered, smiling lightly to myself. I've never felt safer in my life than I had with these people I've known only a few months. They've all become so much a part of me I couldn't stand to lose any of them.

Home is where the heart is. And my heart lay in this house, with these fourteen vampires. My family. My protectors.


	20. And I Love Her

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_She give me everything and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me. And I love her. A love like ours could never die. As long as I have you near me. Bright are the stars that shine. Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die. And I love her." _

_~ The Beatles_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: And I Love Her**

_**Demetri**_

_**Six week later**_

I've been running for the better part of six weeks. I suppose subconsciously I've been making my way back to her for a while now. But it wasn't until this morning that I really began _running_. The trees blurred into a sea of black flowing around me. My muscles bunched and released in an effortless rhythm. I could run like this for a lifetime and never get tired. I could hear the faint rustle of the matted leaves beneath my feet, the whisper of an owl's wings above me, the ocean – far, far in the west – moaning against the beach. Hear this and nothing more. For once my mind was completely silent save for my own thoughts. I could feel nothing but speed, nothing but the pull of my muscles, sinew, and bone, working together in harmony as the miles disappeared behind me.

I haven't experienced this type of silence in many years. My mind is constantly filled with voices and pictures. In the beginning, when I was hunting Heidi, tracking her movements, I knew if the silence lasted, I would never go back. I wouldn't be the first one to choose a life of solidarity over a life with a coven, a family. I thought, maybe, if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear again.

But it was the pain that made the ultimate decision for me. The pain I never realized could escalate to such strengths. The pain of not being with her. As I ran further and further away from Allie, the call I felt to go to her only grew stronger. Until somehow I blocked her out completely and let the pain wash over me like a tidal wave of agony sending me into an abyss of darkness spiraling out of control.

It wasn't until I finally let go of her, so she could be happy with the one she chose, that I realized _I_ was being followed. I'd lost Heidi's thread a long time ago or maybe I'd stopped looking for her, I'm not sure.

I was in South America when they caught up to me. Five hooded vampires wearing dark purple robes. Their white teeth glistening in the sunlight was the only thing I could see of their features.

I had little choice but to follow them. I know the routine like a finely laid out dance, choreographed and practiced by the finest vampires in our world.

We traveled to Italy, as I expected, and I returned home to the Volturi palace. It felt strange being home after so long. I could almost feel the pull of responsibility and obligation eating away at me. And while I waited for the Romanians I could almost hear Aro's laugh echoing through the newly painted walls. It was eerie and unpleasant to be back here after so much time away.

That's when I knew. They were going to offer me my old job as leader of the Romanian guard. And I was going to turn them down. I knew without a doubt in my mind that I couldn't stay here for another millennia. I couldn't wait and pray that my freedom would come back to me again, not now I have it clutched tightly in my hands.

As expected I met with four of the Romania masters. Four of the most vile men I've ever met. And as expected they offered me a position in their coven. They were not expecting me to turn it down without thinking it through. But they had other offers I wasn't expecting. They wanted Allie.

It came of no surprise that they wanted her but I assumed they wanted her for her gifts, her power. When I saw what they planned to do to her in their minds and what they planned to do to her innocent child I felt the monster rise within me. But I couldn't attack them now, they'd know I have another gift and I prefer to keep that from them. I beat back the monster, the venom pooling in my mouth as their thoughts continuously hit me from all angles. I've never felt so much rage in all my life.

They didn't stop me from leaving, knowing I'd return to Allie and tell her their offer. They expected her to comply with their wishes and kill herself to save everyone else. They knew her better than I thought they would. Allie would do anything to stop the attacks on her family. But I would not allow her to die.

It took two months for me to decide to go back. I thought by staying away from her, somehow, I was protecting her. But the more dominant part of me, the greedy selfish part, needed her like a human needs air. I cannot live without her.

So I pushed my legs faster, letting Demetri of the Volturi disappear behind me. I was finally ready to let Demetri, _just_ Demetri, shine through and protect the tiny girl he loves.

I could hear their voices before I could see the house. There was confusion running in each of their minds, gratitude and understanding mixed with concern and worry.

"He's coming back," Alice said, after having a vision of my return. Her time line was slightly off; I was closer than she could see at the moment. But I couldn't decide between the house that held my new family or the house that held my love. "He turned their offer down," she continued.

"What do you mean he turned their offer down?" Eleazar said. "This is Demetri – Aro's strongest guard – we're talking about, correct?" He had a right to judge me that way. After all they had no idea what realization I'd come to during the last three days.

"He's changed Eleazar," Jane said with a small growl in her voice.

She may not want to admit it yet but I see the change in her as well. She's nothing like the girl I took out of the Volturi. She was once malicious and coldhearted but now I see a bright sunny side of her I don't thinks _she_ knew she had.

"I know you don't believe it but he has," she said firmly. "You haven't spent time with him since the Volturi fell. Trust me when I tell you, he isn't the same cruel, frosty, bloodthirsty Volturi guard he was when Aro was his Master. Aro had a way of bringing out that side in Demetri but Allie is the complete opposite. She brings out the good in him, the love and kindness. Aro, all the Masters, lost their power over Demetri the day Allie was born. I believe, with all my heart, she changed him the moment he held her in his arms." I could feel the conviction in her words, the love and happiness. _I just hope he doesn't screw it up. What the hell is he thinking! Running off to Italy! _I chucked as she eyes rolled delicately.

Jane and I never truly saw eye to eye when we were in the Volturi together. It's only the last few years that I've come to love and cherish her. She's still deadly in her own way but I see the good in her as well, the love and passion.

"Finding your mate can do miraculous things," Carlisle said. "Bella changed Edward completely." I watched as they shared a happy moment, embracing each other and the love they shared.

The pull I felt to go to Allie grew stronger then and I didn't have to make the decision on where to go. She made it for me.

I quickly found Jasper thinking about Allie. She was curled up in his arms fast asleep. Memories of what they'd done only an hour before still ran fresh in his mind and I couldn't help but smile. She was so close I could almost reach out and touch her. I felt Jasper's love for her through his memories, his worry and his pain when he wasn't with her.

_I never realized how much it would hurt me to be away from her for so long. I never thought it would be possible to miss her as much as I have today. Perhaps this is how she feels when Demetri is away from her . . . _

In a few steps I was across the yard and knocking on their front door. I heard Jasper race down the stairs, already knowing who their late night visitor was.

"Demetri," he smiled and stood back to let me in. "We've been expecting you," he said turning and going back up the stairs. I followed him into their bedroom and felt my emotions escalate the moment I saw her. She was curled up in her bed. The covers were thrown messily across her barley dressed body, her hair splayed out over the pillow, and her eyelashes fluttering against her flushed cheeks. She looked absolutely mouth-watering. "She tried to wait up for you but we ended up messin around and she fell asleep."

"Its fine," I mumbled absently sitting beside her and brushing the hair away from her eyes. "She's so beautiful. I always knew she would be but it just hits you, you know? I can reach out and touch her, feel her soft skin under my fingers. I've wanted to hold her delicate body in my arms for so long."

"I know," Jasper said softly, getting back into bed with her. "Why don't you go freshen up, use our shower, and then join us? I know she'd love to wake up beside you."

"Are you sure?" I asked confused. Had he just asked me to join them? In their bed?

"I'm sure. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow but tonight our girl needs her rest. She's been overly emotional lately and needs to keep her strength up," he smiled lovingly at the small girl curled into his arms and I walked into the bathroom feeling oddly dazed.

The rest of the night was amazingly. All night I watched as Allie slept in our arms and for the first time I realized how much I'd lose if I lost her. I've never felt so complete until I was finally lying next to my destiny.

The Romanians would never understand my love for this beautiful sleeping angel. They wouldn't even try and understand it when I'd told them. But none of that is important now. They have no bearing in my life anymore. All that I cared about now was Allie's safety.

A soft sigh escaped her light pink lips and snapped me back to the present. She shifted closer to me, her head nuzzling into my neck.

"I don't want it," she murmured softly. Her warm lips lightly brushed against my throat. "I'm nothing like you. I don't collect people because of their power." My arms tightened around her small body as her brow furrowed in frustration.

"She talks in her sleep," I whispered softly.

"Yes," Jasper smiled, moving closer to her, pressing his chest against her back and she sighed again. "She's usually fairly talkative." He chuckled.

"She talks about Aro in her sleep?" I questioned. I wasn't sure what she knew about him and what she didn't. Does she even know he's dead?

"She's been dreaming about him for the past few nights," he nodded slowly. "She says she doesn't remember the dream once she wakes up."

It wasn't the first time we'd spoken while Allie slept. But we weren't exactly keeping conversation either. We were both content to lie in silence and watch her. It was peaceful and relaxing, the closest to sleep we were going to get. Allie and Jasper gave off a sense of security I never knew I needed. I felt safe with them, loved and welcomed. It was an odd feeling.

She wiggled in my arms and the air shifted around her. The sudden scent of vanilla and raspberries filled the air. I could taste the venom pool in my mouth as her scent bathed on my tongue. But my bloodlust was nothing compared to the hunger I felt for her body. I needed _her_ more than I needed her blood.

My throat burned and my groin ached as she pressed herself against me again. Her head tilted, exposing her throat to me and a shudder of desire and excitement ran through my body. I could see the blood flowing behind her light ivory flesh, running hot in her veins. My muscles coiled and tightened against her and I knew if I didn't get a hold of myself I'd end up biting into that soft velvety skin.

"You're strong Demetri," Jasper murmured suddenly. "You desire her more than her blood. Trust me." Strangely I did trust him.

My eyes closed tightly and I tried my best to ignore the sudden heat that wrapped around me so intensely I heard Jasper growl softly. I felt the lust rise inside of me and my body automatically pressed into her, my hands gripping her tiny waist harder.

"I think she's dreamin'," he murmured, his lips lightly brushed against her neck, lightly biting her earlobe.

"Demetri," she breathed my name into the silent room and my body froze in shock. There was a small loving smile on her lips as a few tears trickled down her warm cheeks. "My Pooh Bear," she whispered firmly. "Love you." The words ran though my mind over and over again. They were the same words she'd spoken to me the day I lost her. The same words that have kept me going for all these years.

"I love you too, snuggle bug." I whispered, kissing away her tears.

Her body arched into mine suddenly, her arms and legs stretching out, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. A soft gasp left her lips when her bright eyes met mine.

"Demetri," she whispered.

"Good morning sweetheart." A beautiful smile spread across her lips as I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I'll give you both a minute," Jasper whispered against Allie's neck. She turned to face him, pressing that tight little ass against my groin. My hands automatically gripped her hips, keeping her wiggling body still. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm," she mumbled lightly kissing his neck. She reached back for my hand, pulling me closer to her. My arms wrapped around her waist and I watched her lightly brush her tongue along Jasper's top lip as her ass pressed into my erection. My lips pressed into her neck as Jasper caressed his tongue against hers. His hands ran through her hair, their bodies pressing into one another as I lightly bit down on her neck. Allie moaned softly grinding her delectate ass into my throbbing cock.

As I watched the scene in front of me, my hands run up and down Allie's thighs before lifting her leg to wrap around Jaspers hip. He groaned in response and pressed her hips into him. I never realized how erotic watching them together could be.

"I hate to say this," Jasper mumbled against her lips. "But we need to stop this for now." Allie groaned softly and sighed.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because I can hear your stomach growling and we still need to talk to Demetri so he understands what's going on." He smiled and lightly kissed her lips once more. I saw her smile against his lips before her head dipped to his neck. She traced his jaw line with her lips, licking the shell of his ear before her small pink tongue darted into his ear making Jasper moan, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Are you sure we can't continue?" She purred, nipping and licking down his neck. I was praying he'd beg her to continue.

"I'm sure," he said huskily, desire filling his words.

Allie sighed. "Alright," she pulled away from him, smiling happily to herself. "I could wake up like this every morning," she murmured, stretching her body out again. Jasper lightly kissed her lips once more and left the room without another world. She turned around in my arms when Jasper left, her eyes narrowed and a small pout formed on her lips. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was about you!?" She growled

"I . . ."

"No," She interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. You can't just take off and leave me! Especially when there are hundreds, maybe _thousands_, of vampires trying to kill me and my family! Any one of them could have killed you and I _wouldn't_ have known about it! It was only by chance that I saw you going with the Romanians, and don't even get me started on that! Do you know how much that hurt me? I thought you were going off to join them!" I couldn't help but chuckle. It was odd how endearing her anger was. Like a furious kitten, soft and harmless, and so unaware of her own vulnerability.

"Allie," I pulled her into my arms, holding onto her angry shaking body against mine. "I would never do that to you," I said firmly. "Never"

"How am I supposed to know that? All I saw was you leaving with the Romanians and going into Volterra. And you looked pretty chummy to me!" She growled.

"Baby, I was acting." I turned her so I could see into her eyes "I would never hurt you in any way. The Romanians offered me my old position as a guard in their coven. I'd have my old life back, with Masters, rules, and absolutely no freedom. I _don't_ want that," I growled. "I want _you_ and whatever life you chose for us. If you want to join them, so be it. If you want to travel the world I'll be right there beside you, experiencing it through your eyes. Hell, if you want to join the circus I'll be right there in the audience every night watching you."

Her lips pursed. "Hmm . . . I could be a lion tamer . . ."

"The point is . . . where you go I will follow, _always_. And I would never, _ever_, do anything to hurt you." I smiled softly and gently placed my hand on her stomach. "Or your baby. The way I acted when you told me you were pregnant was unforgivable and I am truly sorry I hurt you. I suppose I'm going to be very protective of you now I've found you. I can't begin to describe how much I've missed you and the thought of . . . of losing you . . ."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly, snuggling into my body again. "I know that this pregnancy is unusual and possibly life threatening but I can't believe that. I have to believe that everything _will_ be okay." She smiled and lightly kissed my cheek. "It'll be okay."

"I believe you," I whispered, tightening my arms around her body. And for the most part I did believe her. We were still deep into the darkness but for the first time in years I could see a ray of sunshine.

Allie smiled lightly at me and I gently kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead, my arms wrapping tighter around her body. I never imagined how complete I'd feel when I got to hold her in my arms again. Everything in the world seemed, for this small moment, perfect.

"Now, tell me about the Romanians. Do they like Aro's home?" She asked casually, as if she were asking what the weather was going to be like.

"They've redecorated and rebuilt what was burnt down. I believe they're thinking of moving to Romania soon," I replied in the same tone.

"How nice for them" Jasper said coming into the room. Allie's face lit up the moment she saw him. "How are you feeling, darlin?"

Allie shrugged as she sat up in bed. Jasper sat beside her and placed the tray of food on her lap. "Good," she mumbled, picking up a slice of toast. "So tell me about the Romanians. What did they want?"

I really didn't want to tell either of them. I sighed "They want you, sweetheart," Jasper growled slightly and Allie rolled her eyes. "When I turned down their offer they let me go thinking that I would be able to convince you to join their coven and renounce your claim to any and all power involving vampires."

"That's it?" She asked, a small frown creasing her forehead "Okay, well I don't want to be in charge. I don't want to live in a big cold castle and never leave. I don't want to rule the world and have my freedom taken away again. I want my life, I want you and Jasper and my family. I want my baby to be safe and no more attacks." She nodded once. If it were that easy.

"Sweetheart, it's not really that simple, I wish it were. But the Romanians won't stop attacking you unless you join their coven." Unconsciously Jasper shifted closer to Allie, his body hard and coiled ready for an attack.

Her frown deepened and her bottom lip slowly made its way between her teeth. "Okay," she said firmly after thinking for a few minutes. I hate not being able to read her mind when her shield is up. We've never had time to discuss her powers, I wonder if she can read my mind? "What are a few more people in our family? I'm sure they're nice enough. It won't be that bad right? If all the attacks stop? And we can finally be together like a family should."

"No baby," I sighed. Why is this so hard? Why can't they just accept the fact that she isn't Aro, she doesn't want this life? "The offer was for you, and you alone, to join their coven."

"But . . . they want me to leave you both?"

"Yes," I said softly. The bedroom door opened a crack and Oliver walked into the room, lunging himself on the bed with six dogs behind him. Oliver dropped into Allie's lap and she fed him a slice of banana before giving each of the dogs a chunk of apple.

I could see her thinking hard about something. Her eyes were focused on Demon but, as much as I tried, I couldn't hear a single word from her.

"But . . ." She shook her head "What about you and Jasper and our family?" She said finally.

"We'd stay here."

"And if I went . . . what would they do to the baby?" She shook her head suddenly. I didn't need to tell her what they'd do. The baby means nothing to them. As soon as she joined their coven and they found out about the baby they'd terminate the pregnancy. "No," she growled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh . . .it's okay sweetheart, we won't let anyone hurt you or the baby," Jasper spoke softly, pulling her into his arms. She reached around and pulled me closer to her, so my chest was pressed against her back. "I won't let them hurt you."

"It would be suicide, Allie," I told her truthfully. "I don't think they'd keep you alive for long and if they did you wouldn't be living in luxury."

"But the attacks would stop if I went?" She asked turning to face me.

"Not necessarily," Jasper said gently. "They know Demetri is your mate and when mates are separated by death the surviving mate becomes vengeful, aggressive, and unpredictable. You have two mates who are both very skilled in battle. I don't think they'd let any of us live if they had the chance to attack," Jasper said.

That thought had never entered my mind. Why would they keep their word if Allie was dead? There would be no reason to. And if they're as good as Aro said they were, they don't care who knows our secret or what they do to vampires who disobey. We may not have disobeyed but they'd make it seem that way, Aro did it hundreds of times when a coven came along that was stronger than his.

From what Aro said, the Romanian covens were savages. At least the Volturi had a little pride and self respect. Maybe we didn't always do things the right way but ninety-nine-percent of the time the Masters would never involve themselves in petty little problems.

"Jasper's right," I agreed. "When the Romanians were in rule thousands of years ago they didn't hide our secret from the people in Romania. They'd willingly tell humans they were vampires. They were merciless in their duties and have not been afraid to say so in the past. But when the Volturi came into power, the Romanians were usurped. We destroyed their castles and wiped out the coven, leaving only Vladimir and Stefan alive. Ever since, they've harbored resentment towards the Volturi and would have done anything in the past to overthrow them. They're cold and bloodthirsty. And they are willing to let _you_ take the blame for Aro's past doings. Since the fall of the Volturi nothing has been the same in our world. More and more humans know our secret because they're not worried about exposure. The southern wars are getting worse because the threat of the Volturi is not there to stop them. People, innocent people, are dying every day because there is no law. There is no right or wrong here. The Romanians are basically giving every vampire in the world free reign while they spend their time hunting you."

"But I've been under the impression that the Volturi and especially Aro were bad," she said confused. I can see why she'd be confused about that, there aren't many vampires in the world that haven't, at some point, had a grudge against the Volturi but for the most part everyone has a healthy respect for the laws Aro set in place.

"That's a very common misconception," Jasper said gently. "The Volturi weren't bad. In fact they were very good in some cases." He sighed softly. When Allie frowned in confusion Jasper lightly kissed the top of her head. I forget how little she knows about this world. Had I been with her I would have taught her everything. But then, would she be the same person she is today if she knew of my past first hand? Would she still be caring and loving and as innocent as she is? "Let's start from the beginning." Allie nodded in agreement.

"The Volturi were a family, a coven," he explained and Allie rolled her eyes.

"I know that," she murmured, a small smile playing on her lips. Jasper chuckled and let her curl into our arms.

"They were a very old, very powerful family of our kind. Technically, in our world the title you carry as Princess doesn't exist. Aro created your title before he died for some unknown reason. The Volturi were the closet thing our world had to a royal family, but they were not royal in any way. They only acted like it." He threw me a look at the last line but I didn't speak. "They were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Nighttime patrons of the arts. They were in power for many millennia. I'm sure it would have taken a great force to kill them."

We still, to this day, had no idea who was strong enough to kill more than half of the Volturi. It couldn't have been the Romanians, they don't have enough members and most vampires wouldn't resort to using werewolves for help.

"Carlisle, in his early years stayed with them but only for a short time, just a few decades," Jasper continued. "He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, in his younger days. Anyway, I'm getting off topic." As Jasper told Allie the story I watched her expressions carefully, searching for any hint that she was scared or confused in what he was telling her.

"The Volturi were undeniably influential in our world. They acted as guardians, keeping the secret of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. More often than not they'd send others, Volturi guards like Demetri, to travel from Volterra and destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire, and any humans, present. When Bella and Edward were dating, while she was still a human, the Volturi had become an increasing problem, they wanted Bella to be a vampire as soon as possible. But Edward opposed the idea, he believed it would destroy Bella's soul. Then when Renesmee was born they came to destroy her along with those who created and protected her. The believed she was an immortal child."

"Wait, what's an immortal child?"

"The immortal children were human infants and toddlers who were transformed into vampires. The immortal children were among the most beautiful of our kind, angelic and indescribable. You had just to be near them to love them, it was automatic," I told her, "However they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them. Humans saw them, stories circulated, fear spread like fire in dry bush. . ."

"The women who created Tanya, Kate, and their sister Irina – who loved them, I believe – lived many years before Carlisle was born, during a time of plague in our world, the plague of the Immortal child. Tanya's mother created such a child. As with the other ancients, I cannot fathom her reasons." Jasper took a deep steadying breath. "The Volturi became involved, of course. They studied them, at home in Volterra and all around the world. Caius decided the young ones were incapable of protecting our secret. And so they had to be destroyed," he said gently. Allie's hands were resting on her stomach, her body seemed smaller and scared.

"How could they do that?" She said softly. "To kill something so small and innocent . . ."

"I told you they were lovable," I said gently, taking her hand in mine, gently wiping her tears away with my free hand. "Covens fought to the last man – were utterly decimated – to protect them. The carnage was not as widespread as the southern wars on this continent, but more devastating in its own way. Long-established covens, old traditions, friends . . . Much was lost. In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, one of the very few taboos in our world." Allie squeezed my hand, placing it firmly on her stomach with Jasper's. "Aro decided he wanted to learn from the immortal children, so he took two of them in. I know firsthand the appeal they had to these covens. Aro studied the little ones for many years after the catastrophe they'd caused was over. You know his inquisitive disposition; he was hopeful that they could be tamed. But in the end, the decision was unanimous: the immortal children could not be allowed to exist."

"So, what happened to Tanya's mom?" Allie asked softly

"It's unclear what precisely happened with her mother," Jasper said. "Tanya, Kate, and Irina were entirely oblivious until the day the Volturi came for them, their mother and her illegal creation already their prisoner. It was ignorance that saved Tanya and her sisters' lives. Aro touched them and saw their total innocence, so they were not punished with their mother. None of them had ever seen the boy before, or dreamed of his existence, until the day they watched him burn in their mother's arms. I can only guess that their mother had kept her secret to protect them from this exact outcome. But why had she created him in the first place? Who was he, and what had he meant to her that would cause her to cross this most uncrossable of lines? Tanya and the others never received an answer to any of these questions. But they could not doubt their mother's gilt, and I don't think they've ever truly forgiven her."

"Even with Aro's perfect assurance that Tanya, Kate, and Irina were innocent, Caius wanted them to burn. Guilty by association. They were lucky that Aro felt like being merciful that day. Tanya and her sisters were pardoned, but left with unhealing hearts and a very healthy respect for the law . . ."

"But what does this have to do with Renesmee? She's grown now."

"After Renesmee's birth, Tanya's sister Irina spotted Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting and mistook Renesmee as an immortal child," Jasper told her. "She went to the Volturi and reported her existence. Irina was looking for revenge on our coven. The family had a small disagreement during Bella's human years, something to do with werewolves and a vampire; it's believed that Irina wanted revenge for losing her mate to the werewolves of La Push, werewolves Carlisle protected. Of course Alice had a vision and saw the Volturi coming. She called me immediately and I began sending vampires to Carlisle before I left for Forks myself. When I got here I found Alice had left the family with Benny. We gathered as many vampires as we could to witness for Renesmee. Everything ended alright. Once Nessie was proven to be a nonthreatening half-human half-vampire hybrid, the Volturi departed in peace, sparing everyone except Irina, who was destroyed as punishment for her mistake. You can see why the family believes them to be harsh and unfair at times."

"The Volturi had ruled the vampire world for centuries," I said as Allie digested everything we'd just told her. "Once, the Romanians tried to regain control again but we defeated them easily. It's no surprise that they're so eagerly taken control now. But as Jasper said before, the Volturi were very influential. We did a number of things to ensure stability in the world, including eradicating the immortal children and clearing up after the vampire wars in the southern parts of America. Many many years ago Caius was almost killed in a fight with a werewolf. He became terrified of them and pushed the Volturi to hunt them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. To this day the werewolf population isn't what it used to be but in the eyes of a vampire, killing your mortal enemy is not a bad thing. But people are right to question Aro. It's a fine line that is equally drawn. Sometimes we did good and sometimes Aro let his thirst for power get to him and push him over the edge. In the later years, only a decade or so before you were born, his search for new powers, stronger members to join, was unwavering. He was at times relentless."

"Nobody's perfect," Jasper said gently, watching Allie carefully. She seemed to be thinking very hard about what we'd just told her. "The Volturi did good things and bad things. But at the end of the day our world was safer with them in charge. I know you don't want the pressure put on your shoulders but you won't be alone in any of this. Demetri and I will be there no matter what you decide. Just because you take over doesn't mean we have to move to Italy and live in a big castle with thousands of guards. I'd be just as happy moving to Texas and having a ranch like you said the other night."

"I don't have much choice," she said softly.

"There's always a choice," I told her. "Always."

"Yeah, it's either, taking over and ruling the vampire world or fight the Romanians. And I'm not willing to let my family die for this."

"Baby, either way it'll end in a fight," Jasper said. "The Romanians won't give up their power willingly. We'll have to fight them eventually."

"Do I have time to think about it? I mean I know I don't have much time but just a few days?" She asked looking from me to Jasper, biting her lip nervously.

"Take as long as you need," I told her, tightening my arms around her. "You're not alone in this, Jasper and I will be there and if you choose to take over," I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the words, unwillingly, left my lips. "I can get in touch with Marcus, Chelsea and Alec. I'm not sure whose side they'd choose but five Volturi members is better than two, if they're willing to help." Allie nodded.

"Knock, Knock," Alice called from the front door. I felt oddly relieved to have a sudden distraction. Allie and Jasper looked just as relieved. "Are you ready to go Allie . . . what's going on?" Alice said stepping into the room "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, looking around the room. Her eyes rested on me and she smiled. "Demetri! You came back! I had a vision of you last night and told the others about your decision. Of course, Eleazar has a few questions and we'd all like to know what happened while you were away but it can wait till later," she said quickly.

Allie smiled as Alice darted into the closet. "Jasper and Demetri were just telling me about the Volturi, I guess we lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. Are you still up for shopping? Rose said you wanted to look at furniture for the nursery and then when we get home we're having a family meeting, we have a few things to discuss," she said rushing back out of the closet and placing Allie's clothes on the love seat by the window. The girl is like a whirlwind, I thought to myself as she rushed around the room at top speed.

"That sounds like fun. I think I'll shower before we go," she kissed Jasper's cheek and mine before going into the bathroom. Jasper waited until the shower was on before he spoke again.

"What family meeting, Alice?"

"You'll see, trust me, this is just what we all need," she said with a fun happy smile. She was suddenly reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic in her head. "And I think you should both come with us today. Edward, Emmett, and Benny have agreed also. Jake has a sudden wolf pack thing, although I'm sure he's using my lack of sight into his life against me."

"He is," Allie giggled stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel. "And it's unnecessary to wait until I turn the shower on before asking Alice what's happening Jazzy," She smiled. "I can still hear you." She winked playfully and took the clothes Alice handed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"And I think it's very important you and Allie look for baby furniture together," Alice continued as if nothing had happened. "And she still needs to talk to Carlisle later. Rosalie told him about Allie's concerns," she said with a slight frown.

"What concerns?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Allie said softly as Alice directed her to sit in a chair in front of a large oval mirror. Alice turned the chair so I could see Allie and began fussing over her wet hair. "It's just, I'm worried." she said biting her lip.

"About what sweetheart?" Jasper asked, a slight worried anxious edge to his tone. He moved quickly to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his and looking into those stunning blue eyes. I'd forgotten just how bright her eyes are and such a magnificent color too.

"I'm ten weeks pregnant!" She said looking down at her stomach "And nothing is happening. I'm not showing, I'm not throwing up anymore, everything is perfectly _normal_." She wrinkled her nose and glared down at her stomach. "Shouldn't it be bigger by now?"

"Hmm . . . It is something to think about," Alice murmured. "Bella was only pregnant for a few weeks. This time in her pregnancy . . . well, Renesmee was crawling and Bella was beginning her life as a newborn."

"What could that mean?" I questioned more to myself than the others in the room. Allie is right, I was expecting her to be a lot bigger when I came back, and instead she looks exactly the same as she did when I left.

"Everything will be fine," Alice assured a nervous Allie. "We'll talk to Carlisle as soon as we've been shopping. We have a lot to do today if my plan is going to work. And before you ask I will not tell any of you anything. Esme and Carmen are taking care of a few plans here with Carlisle and Eleazar so we're all going out," she finished firmly, as if we didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright Alice," Jasper sighed. "But the moment Allie gets tired I'm taking her home."

"Yes, yes," she waved him off. "Tanya, Kate, Garret, Bella and Edward have already left and will meet us in the food court. Emmett is dropping Jacob off at the La Push boarder. Then he, Benny, Renesmee and Jane will join them and Rosalie is waiting for Allie."

"Cool," Allie said sounding a little daze with all the sudden activity in her life. I chuckled lightly and dressed before Alice could decide to help me.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

Two hours into our shopping trip and I was listening to Allie and Alice argue as if they'd been sisters all their lives. It was enduring to see they were comfortable enough to behave in such a way, especially after only knowing each other a few months.

"Alice," Allie said firmly. "I don't need sundresses! It's cold in Forks!" Alice laughed in amusement and made her way out of the dressing room with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Would you please talk some sense into your wife," she said shaking her head. "Where did Demetri go?"

"Jane, Tanya, and Rosalie got to him," I chuckled. "They're currently buying him a whole new wardrobe." Alice smiled happily at that and rushed out of the dressing rooms leaving me alone with Allie for the first time in a few days.

I could feel her frustrations as I made my way towards her strong scent. I knocked lightly and stepped into the dressing room, stopping in shock before I could close the door behind me.

Allie stood in front of a long mirror wearing a very short black dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her cleavage. The dress was backless and I could see her smooth delicate porcelain skin almost glowing against the dark fabric clinging to her body. She wore black heels that seemed to make her legs longer and her hair spilled down around her shoulders in curls and waves. She looked magnificent.

"Do you like it?" She frowned. Closing the dressing room door behind me, I stepped closer to her, turning her around so I could see her fully.

"You're . . . it's . . ." I could feel the lust rising inside of me and I couldn't think clearly enough to form a coherent sentence. Her gaze narrowed on mine, and I could feel her agitation, annoyance, and irritation that I hadn't answered her yet. I could see the fire dancing in her bright blue eyes and wondered why she couldn't feel my sudden lust for her.

She pursued her lips waiting for my answer as I stared at her body in awe and gratitude. Her dainty hands slide down her sides to rest on her hips as she glared at me. I couldn't help but smile when the action pushed her perfect round breasts closer to my body.

"Well?" She asked, her eyes wide and her brow furrowed in annoyance. I could taste the raspberries and vanilla on my tongue as her perfect little mouth moved closer to mine. I couldn't take my eyes off those hips, the way the dress seemed to contour with her body made my fingers itch to grip them, to hold them against me as I poured myself into her over and over again.

As I continued to stare at her, taking in her beautiful body I could feel the blush rising on her skin, the heat of her body wrapping around me, and her heart racing in her chest. Her scent grew as my needs for her grew, the entire store would be filled with the scent of vanilla and raspberries by the time we left.

I leaned closer to her, an instinctive move that had her body trembling with desire, her pout fell and her lips parted slightly. I wanted that mouth. I _needed_ that mouth.

"I need you . . ._Now_."

"Jazzy we're in the middle of crowded mall!"

"Allie. I don't think you heard me. I said _now_," I growled at her, taking that one extra step closer to her. I slide my hand into her hair, caressing her scalp with my fingers. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before I leaned into her, pressing her against the wall. My lips eagerly found hers as my hands ran over her soft curves. She was the perfect counterpart to my own lean and strong physique, fitting into my body like a piece of a puzzle.

She moaned softly as my lips sucked gently on hers, closing my mouth over her lower lip and gently biting it before releasing. My tongue flicked over the corner of her mouth and her body arched into mine. Her warm little hands ran up my chest, locking around my neck, her heat surrounding me so tightly I thought I'd burst into flames at any moment. Her fingers lightly pulled at my hair, pulling me closer to her and I sank into her body, embracing her heat and desire.

I growled softly when our tongues met. My body pressed harder into hers as I tasted her heat. The heat of her mouth against the coldness of mine felt exquisite. Her sweetness engulfed me as I gently caressed her soft velvety tongue with my own. My fingers gripped the small zip at the back of her dress, pulling it down until her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in small black panties and a bra with those fuck me heels that made her smooth, soft, legs go on for days.

She pulled away from me then, her eyes full of lust and I wanted to whimper in protest. She smiled softly and she was suddenly nipping at my neck, teasing me. She lightly nibbled my lips and across my jaw. Her fingers worked to unbuttoned my shirt quickly, pulling it off so she could lightly kiss my chest, and then moving back to my lips. Her delicate hands slid into my hair, holding me closer to her as she toyed with me, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth and lightly nipping at it before doing the same with the top, driving me insane until my need was so overpowering, I snapped.

My hands ran down her body slowly, my fingers curling into her panties and ripping the delicate material from her body before I captured that beautiful ass, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. The length of my aching cock pressed against her warm core and she moaned softly. My lips moved back to hers, taking in her soft velvety tongue once again as my hands caressed her thighs, her hips, and her ass, grinding my erection against her as she pulled me closer to her, a cry of passion escaping her lips as they met mine again.

Without warning her fingers reached down, ripping my jeans off my body, and in one swift strong motion I entered her, pressing our bodies as close as I could get them. My fingers gripped her hair as she threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips as I nipped and bit at her neck. I eagerly found the vein that throbs with her pulse, my lips curled around her neck, sucking on her pulse point as I grind my hip into her, pumping frantically in and out with an animalistic fury.

Her head tilted slightly and I felt her pulse quicken under my tongue as I lick her neck, imitating the act of tasting her blood. I won't bit her today, not while she's pregnant. This only proves that my love for her is stronger than the call I feel to her blood. I would never do anything to hurt her or our baby.

My arms tighten around her body as she arches into mine, her fingernail digging into my shoulders as I continue my frantic movements. My lips move to nip at her collarbone when her head rests heavily on my shoulder, her lips moving over my neck, her teeth gently biting into me. The scar which Heidi left on my neck is still more prominent that the others and I feel Allie's lips wrap around my throat, her teeth bite into my neck hard and unexpected. A growl, more animal than man, leaves my lips and my strokes became less and less controlled.

"Oh god Allie." Her body moves against mine and I reach down between us, knowing she's close, to pinch her clit between my fingers, pushing myself into her harder and faster as her lips move over my neck, kissing the new bite mark that would replace Heidi's.

"Mine," she growled. My body moved against her automatically pushing into her harder, my fingers moving faster against her clit. "Oh god, Jasper that feels so good," she whimpered, her back arched, and her head fell back against the wall. "Jasper," she moaned once more and I felt myself come undone. My body thrust into her harder and deeper until I felt her tighten against me. She moaned into my neck as my venom spilling inside of her, my hands gripping her hips tightly.

Allie's body shook against mine and I held her body closer to me, loving the feel of her climax mixing with mine. It was heaven, right in the middle of a shopping mall. But at that moment I could care less. Her pleasure washed over me, taking me under, and drowning me in her blissful state.

My lips moved over her neck, my cock still twitching inside of her warmth, my arms holding tightly onto her small quivering body, and our breathing coming in gasps.

"Wow," she breathed after a moment of silence.

'I love you," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

"Yes yes we all love each other," Alice growled. "Now would you two c'mon we have lots more shopping to do!"

"So I guess you liked the dress," Allie said once I placed her back on the floor and we were getting dressed, taking the time to kiss each other and touch each other every few seconds.

I looked up to see her frowning down at a pile of torn black material on the floor. I don't remember doing that. I could have sworn I unzipped it.

"I'm sure I unzipped that." Allie giggled

"There was no zip on the dress," she said softly, kissing my lips before picking up the pieces of material and pulling me out of the dressing room.

"Don't worry," Alice winked. "I bought another."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. I couldn't seem to keep my hands off Allie's body. We were constantly touching some part of each other, kissing, or holding hands. Eventually Alice left us to go find Bella a new wardrobe and we tracked down Demetri, saving him from Jane and Tanya's makeover.

"I think I'd like to go into Borders before we leave," Allie said chewing on her bottom lip nervously. We were sat in the food court while she picked at a soft pretzel and a container filled with yellow goo, it really didn't look appetizing but she seemed to enjoy it.

"What's got you so nervous sweetheart?" I asked wrapping my arm around her waist. Demetri took her hand in his under the table. We'd been getting disgusted looks from people all day. At first I wondered if someone had heard us in the dressing room then I realized it was the way we were acting. Allie held onto Demetri's hand while my arm was wrapped around her waist. No matter where we were one of us always had our arms around her or our hands on her body. As the day continued I noticed Allie's mood shift to one of nervousness and aggravation.

"It's an entertainment store," she said softly. "We've been very lucky that nobody's recognized me yet and it's not as if we're hiding me or anything."

"Do you want people to notice you?" Demetri asked.

"Well, no but . . . it's just strange that's all," she shrugged and Demetri and I followed her into the book store not realizing quite how much time one girl could spend looking at books.

Three hours later I was sat in one of the reading areas finishing a thick novel when Demetri interrupted me.

"Where's Allie?" He asked looking around.

"She's with Renesmee looking at all the teen vampire novels," I said flipping the page I was reading.

"Go get her we have to go," Alice said quickly appearing beside Demetri. I dropped my book without question and rushed to the back of the store. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know something was wrong. I almost died with relief when I found her and Renesmee sat in one of the aisles giggling over a book. "Baby we gotta go," I said helping her up. I pulled Renesmee beside me, keeping Allie close to my body as we moved back towards the family.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes glazing over in a vision. I took her arm leading her out of the store and back towards the car with Demetri and Emmett leading the way looking like bodyguards in hostile territory, Alice positioned herself beside Allie – holding onto her hand – and everyone else scattered around us. The humans in the mall seemed to sense the danger as we passed them so not many people paid attention to us, thankfully.

"There's a coven of vampires visiting the mall," Alice said too quietly for human ears. "They didn't seem dangerous but it's better to be safe than sorry. I couldn't tell if they'd attack." I nodded in understanding. We'd been attacked so much lately it was a very likely possibility.

"What did you see?" I asked Allie once we were alone in the underground parking lot.

"Nothing," she sighed and shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. Well, no that's a lie, I saw the same thing I've been seeing for the past six weeks. Dead bodies." She shuddered and pulled Demetri and I closer to her.

"Do you have any idea where the bodies were?" Garrett asked.

"No. It looked like a big city. All I saw was a dirty alley with green dumpsters; there was a white door opposite the dumpsters. One of those doors with glass at the top and wood paneling at the bottom. Nothing specific besides the three charred bodies." She mumbled looking into the trunk of the Volvo as Edward and Benny stuffed bags in. "Goodness, Alice did you buy the entire mall?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Oh that's nothing," Jane giggled. "Emmett's jeep is overflowing with bags, and Rosalie's trunk."

"Seasons are changing people," Alice grinned as if she had something up her sleeve. I already knew she was lying I just wasn't sure why or what it was about. "We have to keep up with the latest fashions." She smiled happily and bounded off towards Rosalie's car.

"Hey Edward, bet ya I can beat ya home," Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows. It was good to see the fun loving Emmett again. Since his divorce with Rosalie the two have been like best friends, it's almost like old times without the constant lust they had for each other.

"How much?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes.

"Fifty."

"You're on," Edward smiled.

"Rose, you in?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely," she grinned. "I could difficulty take your money, McCarty."

"Alright and seeing as we have three mind readers in the family now" He smiled again. "Sprite, would you join me?" He asked moving towards the passenger side door and holding his hand out for Allie.

"Sure," she shrugged and lightly kissed my cheek and then Demetri's before allowing Emmett to lift her into his jeep. I watched as he strapped her into the off road harness and smiled playfully at her. I enjoy their relationship, Allie needs some fun in her life and Emmett seems to be at his happiest when she's around.

Rosalie cleared her throat "Emmett, if anything happens to my new sister . . ." She growled glaring at him suddenly.

"I know, I know . . . drinking my blood through a straw . . . yada yada yada . . ." he waved her off and slid into the Jeep.

"No," Rosalie smiled. "If anything happens to her _or_ you use her to cheat I'll take your jeep apart, piece by piece. It'll never run again."

"My jeep," he said sadly. Rosalie smiled and nodded her head. "Allie will be safe with me and I'll only use her mind reading if you promise not to use Alice's visions."

"Agreed," Rose smiled and slid into her convertible. "Ready girls . . . and boys" she laughed happily and tossed her hair. "See ya later losers."

And we were off.

It took Rosalie only an hour and a half to get back to the house. Just as we were pulling into the drive Edward rounded the corner. Edward looked at Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Edward. Their eyes narrowed and Rosalie was suddenly speeding down the driveway with Edward right beside her. Rose dodged the old spruce that's been in our yard for centuries, cutting across the grass to head off Edward. She skidded to a stop outside the garage just milliseconds before Edward.

"I win!" she laughed as Edward got out of the Volvo, glaring at Rosalie, who was doing a little victory dance in her seat.

"There better not be tire tracks on my lawn!" Esme snarled form inside the house.

"Its fine Mom," Edward mumbled. "The lawn is perfect." He rolled his eyes.

"Pay up _loooo-ser!" _Rose giggled holding her hand out to Edward. I don't think I've seen her this happy in years. Even Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Emmett's going to be pissed off we beat him," Edward murmured, his smile growing.

"Come into the house kids," Carlisle said. "We have a few things to discuss with you." I frowned, wondering what happened now and made my way into the house, smiling at Rosalie gloating over her win against Edward. It's not often someone wins against the mind reader.

My smile only widened when I came into the living room to find Allie sat eating a banana with Oliver while they watched an episode of 'Sex in the City.'

"You might not want to get too excited Rose," I chuckled when Emmett came into the room acting as casual as he could get and sitting beside Allie.

"Why?" She came into the room, her eyes wide with horror when she saw the two of them, smiling innocently. "How did you . . . when did you . . . "

"What took you so long?" Esme asked joining Allie on the couch. "Emmett and Allie arrived half an hour ago, we've been waiting for you."

Emmett chuckled, a glowing glint of excitement in his eye. "I've got a new lucky charm," he said winking at Allie. "C'mon, pay up." Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes before handing Emmett the money. Emmett counted it then handed the pile of bills to Allie. "For you, my love," he whispered, lightly kissing her cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Emmett, I can't take this . . . good grief how much money is here?" She asked looking down at the bills in her hands.

"One-hundred-thousand-dollars." He smiled easily and moved his attention to the television. I could feel Allie's shock and confusion as she stared down at the money in her hand. I could see she hadn't realized Emmett meant fifty-thousand-dollars and not just fifty-dollars.

"I can't take this money Emmett," she said firmly, handing it back to him. "It's too much and besides it's your bet, you won. I was just along for the ride."

"No, you helped me win. You deserve it. Consider it a wedding present," he smiled and threw his arm across the top of the couch, his body leaning into Allie's slightly.

"You already gave us a wedding present. I can't accept this Emmett," she said looking into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, put the money in a bank account and keep it for when the kid gets to be 21 then give him or her the money and tell them to go to Vegas. Or you could put it towards a college fund or redecorating the nursery." He shrugged. "Please," he smiled. "Let me do this for you and my little nephew or niece."

Allie sighed. "Fine, if it makes you happy."

"It does," he said softly, a small smile spread across his lips and I felt the sudden burst of happiness and love pouring out of him. I've never felt such strong emotions from Emmett. Usually he's so calm and happy but it's never been to this point. I could almost see the love and happiness pouring out of him and filling the room. Before I could begin analyzing his emotions Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright," he said, "Alice the floor is yours." He sat next to Esme, wrapping his arm around her. Emmett moved away from Allie, motioning for me to join her on the couch.

"Okay, we were all talking last night and Esme, Carmen and I came up with an idea that might help. I know it's not exactly the right time but we're all stressed, Allie is pregnant and stress – never a good combination – and I just think we all need to relax before shit hits the fan basically. I haven't seen anything yet, before you ask, but if Allie's visions keep up something bad is killing humans and eventually . . . I _think_ it'll get to Forks. So, with that said, we're taking a family vacation, hence the shopping trip. School gets out in three days. We leave Wednesday for Isle Cullen. The fight takes off at nine that night so we have time to hunt and pack."

"Alice, we can't just pick up and leave," I said looking at Carlisle for help. What if something horrible happened to Allie and the baby while we're away on a private island? "And what about the animals?"

"They're coming too," Alice rolled her eyes as if I should have known that. "Oliver will love the island. And Carlisle is taking his medical emergency kit. He's been on the phone all day arranging for food to be brought to the island, medical supplies, equipment he might need, blood, everything we have here we'll have on the island as well so there's nothing to worry about," she assured me. I felt a little better knowing Allie would be well taken care of and at least if were on a private island nobody can attack us for a while.

"We're flying?" Allie asked quietly, her lower lip between her teeth again. My arm instantly wrapped around her, pulling her body into mine. "Can't I just teleport us there? I don't cost anything and it's much faster," she said firmly. "We'd be there in a matter of seconds."

"We're going first class," Alice said excitedly. "Don't worry, flying is almost as safe as teleporting."

"It's the _almost_ that I worry about," Allie mumbled.

"It's alright darlin, I won't let anything hurt you," I whispered as everyone began talking about the trip. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Kate rushed off to begin packing and Allie snuggled into my body pulling Demetri closer to her.

I suppose a family vacation wouldn't be so bad. It might even be enjoyable. And it'll give Demetri and I some time to be alone with Allie, she needs that right now. It would be nice to spend some alone time with my wife, on a beach, in the middle of nowhere . . . yes, that would be my paradise.


	21. Silence Breaks the Heart

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Sticks and stones are hard on bones_

_Aimed with angry art,_

_Words can sting like anything_

_But silence breaks the heart._

_~Phyllis McGinley, "Ballade of Lost Objects," 1954_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Silence Breaks the Heart **

_**Allie**_

"_Hmm . . . Emmett." His cool lips kissed their way up my body, paying special attention to my stomach and the little life that was growing inside of me. His soft tongue flicked over my hard nipples once more before he slowly lowered his head, his lips finally meeting mine. His arms wrapped around me in his cool embrace, holding my quivering body closer to him, his lips brushing lightly against mine. My hands ran up his chest and locked around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His cool tongue slowly slid across my bottom lip and my mouth opened automatically. His body pressed harder into me and I felt him slowly slide inside of me. His body seemed to melt against mine as he wrapped my legs around his waist. His fingers dug into my hips as he pushed further inside of me, stretching me to fit his full length. My hips automatically rocked against him, back and forth. Our movements were slow at first, loving and tender but with the growing need boiling within us my speed increased, desperate for release. His lips moved to my neck, sucking on my pulse point and gently nipping at my skin. His hands ran up and down the sides of my body before his large palms cupped my breasts, kneading the soft mounds and pinching my nipples between his fingers. _

_He growled softly. "All mine," he murmured thrusting into me, giving me his full length in one swift motion. My back arched into him, my breast pressing against his hard chest as his fingers ran through my hair gently pulling on it as his lips crushed against mine in a heated passionate kiss and he ruthlessly pounded into me. _

_My body was withering under him within seconds. _

"Baby, wake up," a soft voice called beside me and I rolled over in the direction of the beautiful sound.

"_So close," I moaned. "Please don't stop." I begged, my hips bucked into Emmett. I could feel myself on the cusp of bliss. He growled, a low throatily noise, against my neck and his teeth sank into my skin only maximizing the pleasure. _

_I could feel my hot sticky blood being pulled from my body as Emmett's fingers rubbed my bundle of nerves and his tongue lapped up my blood, growling in the satisfaction it brought him. _

"Baby, wake up," I could feel Emmett's lips still on my neck, his teeth grazing the skin but my blood had stopped flowing from my body. "Come back to me baby," the voice whispered.

"Mmm . . ." I wiggled my body closer to his. His arms wrapped around me and my eyes snapped open but before I could speak or think Jaspers eager lips were pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around him and I curled myself into his safe body. His lips moved down my neck – replacing the lips that were at my throat seconds ago – licking and kissing at my heated skin.

"I can smell you, darlin," he whispered huskily.

I could feel the wetness, caused from the erotic dream about Emmett, between my legs as Jasper pressed himself into me. My arm tightened around his neck, not ever wanting to let him go. I have no idea where the dream came from. One minute I was walking aimlessly in the forest and the next thing I know I'm having amazing mind blowing sex with Emmett. My body hummed in anticipation just thinking about his cool naked form lingering over me.

I felt Jasper's hand sneak up my shirt to massage my breast while his lips sucked at my heated skin. His free hand parted my thighs, pulling one up against his body. I could feel his arousal pressing into me and my hips rocked against him as the sensation coursed through my body. I suddenly felt very guilty. Here I am, I have the most amazing man in the world wanting to make love to me and all I can think about is his brother! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jasper said pulling away from me. I whimpered from the lost touch and pushed myself against him. "Angel," he gently lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes, "what do you feel guilty about?"

"Nothing," I shook my head quickly but his gaze didn't falter, his eyes locked with mine and I knew he could tell I was holding something back. "Please don't be angry with me," I said softly. "I had a dream, about Emmett . . . a very erotic dream."

Jasper was silent.

I could hear the trees rustling outside the bedroom window but the house was quiet. The rain began to fall harder, the tiny rain drops pelted against the windows and the wind picked up. I could hear the dogs walking silently around the house, waiting for their breakfast. But Jasper was silent. He didn't breath. He was just still in my arms, his eyes unblinking. This wasn't the reaction I'd expected.

"Was it a vision or a dream," he said softly, his arms tightening around me slightly.

"A dream," I said firmly. I was absolutely sure it was just a dream, a really hot steamy passionate dream. "Besides if it was a vision I would have had to make the decision to have sex with Emmett and since I made no such decision it was a dream."

"And what if Emmett made the decision to seduce you?" He asked placing his head on my heart.

"Alice and I would have seen it. Alice would have stopped him before he could even approach me about it, we both know that. And who's to say I'm so easily seduced?" I frowned. Shouldn't he have a little faith in me?

"Darlin, I had you in my bed the first day we met," he chuckled, moving his head up to kiss my neck again.

"That was different," I said softly. "I'd loved you for years before we even met. I'd been having visions about you for so long being with you came naturally to me." His lips slowly parted and he took my flesh into his mouth, suckling needy against my pulse point. My eyes closed against the pleasure filling my body and I felt his big hand slide up my shirt again, brushing over my breast, and lightly caressing my nipple between his fingers. I loved the way with just one touch my nipples always harden against his palm.

I squirmed against him, pressing my body into his, enjoying the electricity that seemed to pour through our bodies every time he touched me. I slowly moved my hand down his chest to stroke him through his cotton pajama pants. He growled against my neck, his body shifting against me, pressing harder into me as my hand moved slowly. I felt him harden against my palm, my fingers grasped him tightly, and a low angry growl rumbled in his chest. I wasn't expecting his sudden anger and I looked up at him, worried.

"Baby?" He moved me suddenly so I was lying on my side in front of him, his chest pressed against my back, the comforter wrapped tightly around my body. "Jazzy what's . . ." There was a knock on the door before it swung open and Emmett sauntered in, a large grin on his face.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Jasper's arm tightened around my waist, his free hand resting protectively against my stomach. "Did I catch ya doin the naughty?" his grin widened as his eyes lingered on my comforter covered body. I felt his lust rise suddenly and I knew Jasper had too when he pulled me tighter against him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about that dream . . .

I sighed. "Yes, Emmett," I said. No shame in hiding it. "Jasper and I were about to have sex," I said firmly, flashing him a bright smile. Emmett grinned wider, enjoying my lack of shyness in this area. Why be shy about sex, it's perfectly natural, and I'm a grown woman who's happily married.

"Was there something you needed Emmett?" Jasper hissed, "I was a little busy with _my_ wife."

"Actually there was," Emmett said ignoring Jasper's sudden possessiveness, "Esme wanted me to tell you, breakfast is ready." He flashed me a beautiful loving smile, his eyes slowly raking up my body, and left the room without another word.

I turned to face Jasper. "Do you not trust me?" I asked softly. "Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?" His face fell as his eyes brimmed with sadness as he pulled me into his arms again.

"Of course I trust you," he murmured. "I've always trusted you."

"Then you have to trust that my dream was exactly that, a dream and nothing more. I will never ever cheat on you with _anyone_. I'm not that girl that can easily jump from one man to another, why do you think I'm struggling with my feeling for Demetri so much?"

"I know you love me," he said softly. "And I love you too. I suppose the whole thing just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to dream about my brother." He frowned.

"Maybe we should just rethink this whole thing," I mumbled. Jasper and I had done a lot of talking while Demetri was away and we had a lot to discuss if we were going to get through this confusion and resolve our love triangle.

"No," he said firmly. "I want this," he said pulling me up so I could look into his eyes. "Baby you have no idea who much I want this for you, for us. But the idea of you being with anyone other than me and Demetri just about kills me right now. I encourage you to explore your relationship with Demetri. I just never expected you'd be attracted to other men or that anyone else would be your mate. If you have two mates what's there to say that you don't have three or four?"

I had no idea what to say. In all honesty he was right. I don't know anything about myself. How am I supposed to know how many mates is normal?

I shook my head. "No . . . no . . . no . . ." I could feel the panic and the fear rush over my body suddenly. I can't have three or four mates, that's just unthinkable.

"Its okay," he said softly, gently brushing his knuckles over my cheek.

"But it's not okay Jazzy. You're absolutely right. I have no idea what or who I am let alone how many mates I may have! I feel like our bond to one another, you and me, is exceptionally strong. Maybe stronger than the bond I have with Demetri. And if we bring more people into his relationship I'm going to lose you and I can't . . ."

"Shhh," I was in his arms suddenly, pressed against his chest. "You are never going to lose me. I thought you were okay with this?"

"I was and then I started thinking about it . . ." His arms tightened around me and his lips pressed against the top of my head.

"Stop thinking," he said softly. "None of it matters baby. No matter what Demetri says or how many mates you have, I'm not going anywhere. My feelings for you will never change. You are my life now, Allie."

"But . . ."

"No buts," he interrupted. "We'll figure it out as we go along. We'll just have to work at keeping the passion and spark in our relationship like every other couple in the world. If it's what you want, we'll make it work," he promised.

"Okay," I smiled softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there to calm me down when I get freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. You always know just how to calm me down."

"Always," he whispered wrapping his arms around me again. I took a deep breath, letting everything sink in. I knew Jasper was right but that doesn't mean I don't worry about losing him. Lately I worry more than normal. Carlisle insists it's just the pregnancy hormones that I'm not used. "Stop worrying," Jasper murmured, brushing his lips against mine again. "I'll love you forever." He moved against me, pressing his body against mine.

"I love you too," I whispered as his hands ran up and down my torso before slowly slipping under my shirt. His lips traced my jaw and the line of my neck before a soft growl rumbled in his chest. He sighed and pulled himself off me suddenly. "What are you doing?" I pouted.

"You'll see," he murmured, pulling me against him. My lips were lightly kissing his neck when the bedroom door clicked open. I growled softly turning to face Emmett again.

"Demetri," I smiled surprised to see him. He smiled lovingly and slid out of his shoes before sliding into bed with Jasper and I. I was a little taken off guard when their arms wrapped around me, their bodies pressed firmly into mine. I don't think I've ever felt so safe and so loved in my life.

Demetri lightly kissed my neck, his lips lingering for just a moment above my pulse point, before he pulled away. "Could one of you please tell me what's going on here?" He asked. I couldn't help but giggle happily at his excited, confused expression.

"I will," Jasper smiled and sat me up in bed so I could see them both. "While you've been away Allie and I have been spending a lot of time talking about the future, what she hopes for, what I hope for, what we both want, and we came to a decision that we think can please everyone." He smiled gently and took my hand in his. "From the beginning of our relationship I've seen and felt the love she has for you and that love has never faltered. As we began discussing our relationship we found there was something missing. Don't get me wrong Demetri, I love Allie more than you could ever imagine, I can't even begin to explain it. And – besides the bad stuff that's happening now – I love our life together but we both feel there's something that can make it even better."

"I'm not exactly following," Demetri frowned and turned to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Dem, Jazzy and I have been very happy together, very content in our relationship. We found it very easy to be together for the most part. But I've never stopped loving you. My feelings for you only increased the more I searched for you and when I met Jasper and we got married we both felt as if we were missing something. Something so basic and fundamental to our relationship it was physically painful at times. There was a piece of us missing. And when you left that piece only seemed to get bigger the longer you were gone. That's when we knew you were what we were missing."

Demetri was silent then. Jasper's arms tightened around me, pulling me into his lap as my words sank in.

"As weird as it sounds," he said speaking before I had the chance, "we've both missed your presence in our lives. Allie has been looking for you for years and when we got to New York I began searing for you while she slept. We've spent a lot of time discussing it and we both want you here with us."

"You missed me?" He whispered, "Both of you?"

I rolled my eyes again. How can he think we wouldn't miss him? "Of course we did! Demetri I've never felt happier than when I woke up yesterday morning sandwiched between the two of you. The painful hole in my heart that I've felt my entire life was gone the moment I lay between you and Jasper." Demetri still looked as confused as the moment we began this conversation so I took a deep breath and leaned into his body, brushing my lips lightly across his. I could feel him fighting the urge to lean into me and kiss me before he pulled away.

"It's okay Demetri," Jasper murmured behind me.

"I'm so confused," Demetri admitted sheepishly. I suppose we weren't explaining it in the right way but it's so hard to admit to something like this.

I leaned my body back into his, pressing myself against him. "I love you," I whispered against his throat, my lips lightly kissing the hollow under his ear.

"You love me?" He whispered.

"Yes!" I cried. "I've always loved you Demetri!"

"How can you be okay with this?" He asked looking over my shoulder as Jasper moved closer to us again.

"I'm more than okay with it. I even encourage it. I felt the pain she was in when you were apart, and when you were away. I can't watch her go through that again. We both love her so much Demetri. We both want the same things, to make her happy."

"But won't this be kinda weird and awkward?"

"We're vampires. We have an eternity to be as weird as we want." Jasper chuckled to himself. "Our sexuality goes above and beyond that of a human. We're naturally passionate sexual creatures. Very little is out of bounds for us because we have an eternity to experiment. Our sexuality is driven in everything we do from a raw primal natural hunt – or even hunting animals – to fighting our own kind in battle. A ménage is another one of those things that most humans deem unacceptable."

Demetri was again silent as Jasper's words sank in. Neither of us wanted to overwhelm him so we let the silence linger between us.

As the minutes passed I began to get frustrated. Sometimes I hate not being able to hear their minds. It's something I've gotten so used to, the thoughts tend to linger at the back of my mind until I want to listen to someone but with Demetri and Jasper everything is silent. It's annoying.

"This should really creep me out," Demetri finally mumbled. The frown on his forehead deepened as he looked between Jasper and I. "It's a lot to process, I suppose."

"Allie wants this," Jasper said firmly. "We both want this," he corrected. "What we're trying to say is we'd like to extend our relationship to include you. I know this is an uncommon situation but Allie loves you so we want you to join our relationship as an equal partner. But we completely understand if you want to forget the entire thing." The frown deepened on his forehead and my fingers twitched to smooth it out but I didn't move. I couldn't move. I was suddenly very worried and upset.

"I'm not sure what to say," Demetri said looking slightly dazed and unsure. I bit my lip nervously, my body automatically curling into Jaspers.

"Why don't you take time to think about it?" I suggested as the silence dragged on. "We have all the time in the world. And if you want to say no, it's completely understandable. I don't want to push you into this. Take some time." I smiled softly at him and lightly kissed his cheek "Baby and I have to eat, we'll be in the kitchen." I kissed Jasper and teleported to the kitchen, leaving the two vampires on our bed.

"You okay Sprite?" Emmett asked as I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk, pouring myself a glass.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, ignoring his question. I wasn't sure how to answer him. I was confused and slightly upset and for some reason a little pissed off but I didn't truly understand the emotions.

It was natural for Demetri to question this idea. It was natural for him to be confused and worried; I was when Jasper first brought it up. I suppose I never imagined he'd need time to think about it. This idea seemed to solve all our problems and I didn't have to pick between my mate and Demetri. Is Demetri my mate? Can someone technically have more than one soul mate? I know with all my heart that Jasper is my mate but is Demetri?

"Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Esme went shopping, _again. _Jane, Eleazar, Carlisle, Benny, and Rosalie went hunting before we leave tomorrow and everyone else is at school." I nodded.

"Cool," I mumbled picking at the breakfast Esme had left for me.

"Give him time," Emmett was suddenly stood in front of me, pulling me into a hug. "It'll all work out, little pixie. You'll see," he murmured lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I asked. "I mean, you thought Rosalie was your mate for centuries before you realized otherwise. Do you think that we fall in love and, like humans, we work at our relationships constantly? Or that there's a perfect match for us or that we have one specific soul mate?"

I could feel him smile against my head before he suddenly picked me up and placed me on the counter top.

"I don't believe there's just _one_ 'perfect match' for anyone. There can't be. I think there are many 'soul mates' that we fall in love with and who make us unbelievably happy. Rosalie and I were happy for, like you said, centuries before we divorced. But before we married she had loved Royce and I had girlfriends prior to my change. Before Alice, Jasper loved and worshiped Maria, to a certain extent. Jacob was madly in love with Bella before Renesmee was born. Carlisle was _married_ before he was changed into a vampire as was Esme. On the other hand I also believe that vampires are different to human. Vampires typically mate for life. We form such a deep routed connection to our mates that it's virtually impossible to break. But if you can't connect on that deeper level, deeper than similar tastes and similar life experiences, then I don't think you can expect to connect on the level of a soul. Rosalie and I didn't have that. We have a lot in common, it's true, but when it came down to that deep deep connection it just wasn't there. I'll admit that it's romantic to think that there is just _one_ perfect match for everyone but in your case you've proven that you can have more than one soul mate. In the vampire world I think it's the same. Carlisle and Esme both had true loves before they were changed and then they found each other. But had Carlisle not been changed he would never have met Esme. Edward would not have met Bella, I would not have met Rosalie, Jasper and Alice wouldn't have met the rest of the family. If Carlisle hadn't been created the Cullen family would not exist and in many ways I think he is as much our soul mate as he is Esme's." He smiled softly at me and lightly brushed away the hair in my eyes. I never realized Emmett could be so insightful.

"But it's different with me and Jasper than it is with me and Demetri."

"That's only natural," Emmett murmured. "Technically, you've known Jasper longer. Your relationship is only just starting with Demetri." He moved me closer to the edge of the counter so he could step between my legs and wrap his arms around my waist, resting his head against my heart. "You met Jasper already knowing everything about him. With Demetri it's like you're starting the dating process over again. You have to get to know him to have the type of connection with him as you do with Jasper. And maybe you'll never have that type of connection with Demetri; maybe it'll be completely different." He sighed slightly and I could feel the happiness radiating of his body. My eyes closed and my head rested against the top of his.

I enjoy talking to Emmett. He seems to have a way of calming me down and explaining things in the simplest way. He sees things so clearly and cuts right to the heart of everything, whereas I float around at the top analyzing every tiny detail. What would have taken me months to figure out took Emmett only minutes. He's is so simple and that's amazing to me. I've never met anyone like him.

"Thank you, Em," he chuckled softly and tightened his arms around my waist. His hands moved to my lower back, his thumbs sneaking under the silk cami I wore to press circles into my skin, and I felt my head spin against his magnificent scent. The feel of his cool strong fingers against my bare flesh sent a wave of desire shooting through my body. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to my chest as his head tilted up. Just like in my dream his lips gently brushed over my pulse point and my head fell back against the cabinet behind me. He pushed my shirt up my back, his large strong hands spreading out against my heated skin. A low throaty purr left his lips and I felt the hard bulge in his jeans press against the notch in my silk shorts. He looked up at me, his eyes – darker than I've ever seen them – coursing with lust and desire were burning into mine.

"I . . . uh . . . I have to go," he disappeared then, his body moving so fast I didn't even see it. The back door gently swung closed as Emmett flew through the back yard and into the forest. The click of the door shutting back into place was the only thing I could hear in the suddenly quiet house.

"Allie," I yelped, startled, and turned to see Demetri standing in the doorway. Before I could blink he was standing in front of me, pulling me into his body. "Baby, are you okay?" My breathing was heavy and my head still spinning from Emmett's lust and his sent – oh god his scent.

I wasn't sure what to say to him. Was I okay? What the hell is wrong with me? "Yeah," I mumbled. "How are you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly, his arms wrapping around my body in an almost tightly possessive way. I nodded. I wasn't sure I knew what to say or how to put it into words. I took a deep breath, pushing everything to the back of my mind and focusing on Demetri. I'd think about Emmett when I was alone and a little less emotional.

"How are you?" I asked again.

He flashed me a beautiful crooked smile and parted my legs before stepping between them. "I'm perfect," he whispered as his hands gripped my hips, pulling me towards him a little more. His left hand slowly brushed up my arm to cup the back of my neck and pull me closer to him.

His black eyes never left mine as he asked, "you don't believe we're soul mates?" His eyes were burring with desire and love and lust and a strong sense of need.

"Soul mates?" I whispered, my eyes locked with is, my grip on his shoulders tightening as he moved a few inches closer to me.

"Yes," he breathed. His scent warmed me. He smelt wonderful, heavenly and sweet, yet, musky and all man.

"Am I your soul mate?" I asked, leaning a little closer to him. The tip of his nose brushed against mine and his hand lightly caressed my cheek.

"Do you doubt it?" He asked curiously. Did I? I felt his free hand press into the small of my back and I couldn't help the heat that rose within me and burst out of me. I felt my heat and my scent wrap around him as I unconsciously claimed his as my own, marking him with my scent. And I knew.

"No," I whispered, "I don't doubt it." His lips crushed against mine then, his arms pulling me into his body and I felt the heat boil inside of me, like the first time Jasper kissed me. I felt an explosion of emotions go off inside of me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my blood running through my veins faster than I've ever felt before. Everything was suddenly still around me. As if the world had stopped spinning the moment our lips finally met.

Heat, love, happiness, wants and needs enveloped me all at once and I felt Demetri's arms wrap tighter around me, pulling me off the counter and pressing me against his body, my legs wrapping instantly around his waist. The need I constantly feel to be close to him seemed to amplify a thousand times. My hands ran though his hair, loving the feel of his long silky locks against my fingers. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his tongue met mine and a second explosion burst inside of me.

I heard someone mumble something far off in the distance and Demetri pulled away from me, allowing me to breathe as his lips trailed hot kisses down my neck, biting and licking at my flesh. My body tingled all over and the moment I thought I was in heaven I felt Jasper's presence behind me, his chest pressing against my back, his lips kissing my neck. My hands clung to Demetri and Jasper seemed to hold us all together in a tight iron grip. I don't think I've ever felt so much love and safety in one room before.

My breathing was still ragged when Demetri pulled away from my neck. "You boys are gonna be the death of me." I smiled. Demetri and Jasper chuckled and my world began to spin again.


	22. Menage a Trois

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss." _

_~ Unknown_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Menage a Trois **

_**Allie**_

**_Previously:_**

_My breathing was still ragged when Demetri pulled away from my neck "You boys are gonna be the death of me." I smiled. Demetri and Jasper chuckled and the world began to spin again._

Everything was perfect for just a moment. We stood, silently, wrapped up in each other's arms in the kitchen for what seemed like hours before my impatient stomach broke the silence.

"Why don't you and Demetri go back upstairs and get back into bed?" Jasper breathed against my neck, sending delicious tingles down my spine. "I'll make you something to eat and join you in just a few minutes," he whispered, his lips lingering on my skin for a second longer.

"Okay," I murmured, teleporting us back to our bedroom before Demetri could move an inch. I smiled when his head stopped spinning and his eyes opened. "You'll get used to it," I assured him.

He placed me back into bed and slid in beside me. His lips were on mine again and his body pressed me against the bed. His free hand moved up into my hair, pulling my head closer to his and his left hand gently massaged the back of my neck, his fingers moving in soothing rhythmic circles against my skin. My arms wrapped around his neck, locking his body to me as our lips parted and his tongue lightly flicked across mine.

Demetri moaned softly. His hands were running up and down my body, touching me in places he's never touched me before. His hand ran down the back of my leg, pulling it up against his body and hooking it over his waist. The bump in his jeans – that seemed to be getting bigger – pressed into the notch in my shorts, and his body rubbed against mine. I could feel his desperation, his need for release as his body moved faster.

"Allie," Demetri whispered against my lips. I knew it was too soon to make love to him. I wanted to talk to him, to get to know him on that deeper level. But while I was figuring this out Demetri was already there. "Baby, we have to stop," he murmured, pulling himself away from me, his breathing as hard and fast as mine. "You're not ready for me yet." He smiled. "I'll make love to you soon, I promise." He lightly kissed my lips and a small sense of satisfaction rolled off of me.

I was literally humming in the pleasure he was feeling. His kiss was so different to Jasper's. Jasper was firm, loving, and full of passion whereas Demetri's was soft, gentle and full of unexpressed, pent up emotions.

But the similarities were something to think about. They were both very dominant males and it showed in the way they expressed their love, their touch, and their kisses. I could also see it in their day to day activities. It was something I'd observed in Jasper for years as I watched him in my visions and more closely when we finally met. I'd only just began to notice it in Demetri, like Jasper, he was extremely protective of me and very possessive already. I could always feel Jasper's dominance when he kissed me and it seemed Demetri would be the same. But as much as I like being the submissive one in the relationship it made me wonder if they could take orders as well as give them. I'd have to ask later.

"You smell amazing," he moaned softly against my skin. I'd also noticed their loving gentle side. As much as I like their dominating sides, as much as I know it's a part of them as men and more strongly as vampires I love their soft gentle sides as well. "The sweetest ambrosia I've ever come across in my thousands of years as a vampire. Your scent is glorious, Allie. It's simply overpowering at times. It makes me wonder if you realize the true strength of your scent to another vampire."

I shook my head. "I don't know much about myself beyond what Erin told me." Before Demetri could speak Jasper came into the room and shut the door behind him. He held Oliver in one hand and the dogs trailed after him, all making themselves comfortable around the room. I'd have to get dog beds for them so they could sleep if they were in here.

Jasper placed Oliver gently into my lap and he snuggled into my body. '_Missed you momma_,' he thought sadly.

"Oh, baby I missed you too," I lightly kissed his cheek and Jasper handed him his banana, ruffling his hair before he joined Demetri and I in bed. "Go ahead," I smiled at Demetri who was looking at Oliver with a slightest hint of amazement in his eyes.

"Maybe it's time I told you about your history," Demetri suggested, taking my hand in his. "Jasper has told me you're still unsure what it is you are. What did Felix tell you exactly?"

"He didn't say anything, it was all Erin. She said that I'm part vampire, part human, part shape shifter, and part pixie. But I never really understood any of that. I mean I don't have the characteristics of a pixie or a shape shifter."

Demetri smiled but I could see the anger in his eyes. "It's because you are neither a shape shifter nor a pixie. I have no idea why they'd tell you differently, what's the point?" I shrugged. It was just another of Erin's lies that has no reason behind it other than to make me confused. "What you are is half vampire, quarter human and quarter fairy. Your mother was a half human half fairy, and Aro, as you know, was a vampire. Your blood is much stronger than a human or a half vampire like Renesmee because of your fairy side. To a vampire fairy blood is ten thousand times better than human blood but it's extremely difficult to catch a fairy. That's why Felix was unwilling to let you go. He was addicted to your blood because you have an endless supply." I shuddered, I knew all too well about my endless supply of blood. "Vampire venom is also a delicacy for fairies, to them it tastes sweet. This is probably why you don't die when bitten. Have you tasted Jasper's venom?" He asked more curious than anything else as far as I could tell. His knuckles gently brushed against my cheeks and Jasper's fingers ran down my bare leg. It was as if they were unaware of their movements.

"No," I shook my head. It had never occurred to me to taste it.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Yes, you have." He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Demetri nodded, a knowing smile playing on his lips as I realized what Jasper was saying.

"Oh," I could feel the slight blush on my cheeks. "Oh . . . . hmm . . . Yes, it was very sweet. I've never tasted anything so sweet. It was very good," I said thinking back to the first night we'd made love, the morning after when I'd decided to tease Jasper and little Jasper.

"We'll experiment with that later," Demetri smiled and lightly kissed the back of my hand. "Anyway, I'm sure you know because of your human side you aren't as strong as a vampire or a fairy. But your mother somehow knew that you'd be very powerful and that I was your mate. She made me promise to take care of you and protect you."

"What happened to her?" I asked softly. I spent my entire life thinking I had a mother that hated me and didn't want me.

"She died," he said softly. "I'll start from the beginning." Demetri smiled. "Your mother, Liliana, was half human half fairy. She met Aro and they had a short affair. When she became pregnant Aro brought her into the Volturi and surrounded her with guards. The baby she was carrying wasn't supposed to be possible. Like a human mating with a vampire, we had no idea vampires and fairies could produce a child because nobody had tried before. Fairies don't come too close to vampires if they can help it because of their strong compelling blood. Sulpicia, Aro's wife, was thrilled with the idea of being a mother so she wasn't upset that Aro strayed from their commitment. He'd done it before, although this was the only time she knew for certain. Liliana stayed with the Volturi for seven months. She was just shy of eight months pregnant when she delivered a beautiful baby girl," he smiled and took my hand in his. "None of us had any idea what the birth would do to Liliana or to you. We were ordered to stay away incase blood were to be spilled. You can understand how disastrous that would have been for both you and your mother." I nodded. "After your birth Aro brought you to the welcome room where we were all waiting. He told us that Liliana . . . that . . . she died during the birth but he wouldn't give any other information. His plan was to tell you when you were old enough to understand. He said her last dying wish was to name you Alana Rosetta which means Precious Little Rose, because of the blush on your cheeks," he smiled softly, gently caressing my cheek with his cool fingers. "Somehow, through one guard or another, you became known as Allie to all of us."

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and Demetri gently wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I had to know. "What was she like?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about her. I've spent so long dreaming about a mother who actually wanted me, loved me.

"She was a beautiful woman," Demetri said with a smile on his lips. "A lot like you actually. She was born into a world she hated. Her mother, Tatiana, is the Fay Queen. Liliana wanted nothing more than to escape the world she lived in like you. She didn't want to be a Princess and one day rule an entire world of her kind. Like you she longed for her freedom. While she was pregnant I was assigned to be her personal guard. Part of me thanks Aro everyday for that last assignment because I can tell you about her. She'd told me once, while we walked in the gardens, that she would never let you live in this world. She didn't want this for you, to rule your 'people' and have your freedom taken from you. She knew what it was like. That was the day she made me promise to take care of you and protect you, even if I had to betray my masters to do it. And I did betray them," he said looking away from me. I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling right now. "The night the Volturi was attacked I was patrolling the streets of Volterra. I stopped to hunt, knowing I'd see you soon and I had to feed to be around your scent for long periods of time. I could feel you calling me home, even then you were so strong. After my hunt I made my way back home. Jane met me half way. The Masters needed to speak with me right away, apparently. When we got back to the castle, it was destroyed. Vampires, werewolves, creatures I've never seen were attacking. It was like a vampire war zone. Jane and I were making our way towards the Masters, we were ordered to always come to their rescue first, and if we disobeyed we would die. But I heard you scream. I could see into your bedroom. I could see the vampires closing in on you, Demon and Angel protecting you, your bright blue shield was up. You were so scared. Vampires were flying out your bedroom window but more kept coming."

Somehow through his story my hand had slipped into his and I could see his memories, see the story playing out in his mind like a movie.

"You screamed again and I could hear you crying for me. The pull to go to you, to save you and comfort you was so strong I could barley control my anger. There were vampires attacking my mate, I could feel your fear. You were so small and so scared. And then I saw her. A blond female vampire pushed her hands through your shield and lifted you up into her arms. I didn't have to think about my choice then, you were my priority. I dragged Jane with me, flying up the stairs to you. I promised your mother I'd protect you but that thought never entered my mind. All I could feel was your fear." His fingers lightly brushed my tears away from my cheeks and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping me in his arms. "By the time I got to you there was a line of vampires and werewolves leading to your bedroom door. I knew exactly what they were after I just didn't know why. It goes without saying that I killed the vampires trying to hurt you," he said softly, as if I'd think any less of him.

"Its okay," I whispered, lightly kissing his cheek. "I . . . I remember."

"You remember that day?" Jasper asked curiously.

"A little. I used to remember everything about you so clearly," I said looking up at Demetri. "I could go back in my memories and revisit your past, that's how I knew you were alive, even when Erin was telling me differently. And then one day I couldn't find you, I couldn't find your past. It was like you'd been erased completely and I was slowly forgetting my past while we were at the Volturi. And then when I couldn't find your future I had very little left to give me hope and so the more Erin told me you were dead the more I believed her." I leaned my head against his shoulder, pressing my face into his neck.

We were quiet for a moment. The silence was comfortable and peaceful but I needed to know more. I wanted to know everything. "Tell me more about my mother."

"She loved you so much," he whispered. "She was very loving like you are and happy, she was always so happy. She seemed to spread her happiness wherever she went, I think it may have been one of her gifts but we never really talked about that. We talked about you and what she hoped for you. A part of me wonders, now, if she knew she was going to die before she got to know her daughter. Maybe she was psychic like you," he chuckled softly. "And like you she had more than one mate," he smiled a playful smile suddenly. "She had six when she met Aro."

"Six?" My eyes widened in shock. "All at once?"

"Yes. Six mates that loved her beyond a doubt, there was nothing they wouldn't have done for her. They each adored her in their own way and she loved them all as much as they loved her. It was indescribable to see them all together, to see them interact with her and each other. There was no jealousy between them, no competition. Each one of her mates had a healthy love and respect for one another. They were very unique." He smiled.

"But six?" Six mates? How did she keep up with them all? I'm having trouble with just Demetri and Jasper. I can't imagine adding four more men into the equation.

"They seemed to find being together very natural and easy. There wasn't a lot of arguing amongst them. They fit together, like puzzle pieces."

"Hmm . . ." I mumbled; shock still my strongest emotion. "Should I be expecting four more men to come into my life?"

Demetri chuckled. "Not necessarily, although I wouldn't be surprised if you had more mates. Where your mother had happiness you radiate love everywhere you go." He kissed my temple gently, his head leaning against mine. "And it wouldn't automatically be men either. Your mother had two female mates but she had a different relationship with her female mates than her male mates. They were like lovers and best friends."

"More like a companion than a lover?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yes, I suppose. Liliana told me once that her female mates preferred to have her to themselves and not share her with the males in her life at all."

"Were they ever jealous of each other?" I wondered. It was so fascinating to me. To have so many mates, so many people that love and adore you at the same time, it's unbelievable. But I'm happy she was loved by so many people, desired and worshiped in a sense.

"No, the female's mates and the male mates got along like brothers and sisters. They were all very close. I think the two female mates had a relationship together as well as their relationship with Liliana. But not all the males did, a few but not all."

We talked a little more after that. Everything was so easy and natural with the two of them. We laughed and giggled and flirted like any couple would do. Both Jasper and Demetri never once stopped touching me and as time went on I didn't want them to. I needed the connection they created every time we touched. And eventually as the morning turned into the afternoon and the afternoon into the evening we were all content to lie in bed in each other's arms.

"Allie," Demetri whispered.

"Hmm" I hummed in response. My hand was lightly running through his hair, brushing it through my fingers, twisting it, and memorizing its feel.

"After our conversation this morning I wasn't sure if I was ready for this type of relationship. Jasper and I talked about it when you were having breakfast with Emmett and we agreed to spend the day with you, to interact as we would if we were together." I looked up at him then. "Jasper and I agree that we both love you. I can't live without you Allie, I've tried. We've been apart for so many years that I know it'll kill me if I lose you. I began thinking about your mother and the relationship she had with her mates and I realized I want that too. I want you both to love me and that scares me, Allie. I've never wanted something so much in my life and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you again." He frowned "I don't get scared, it's not in my nature to fear anything. But that is my greatest fear; losing you. I can't go through that pain again." My arms tightened around his body, holding him close to me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. We were silent for a little while longer until Demetri pulled away from me slightly. He lightly kissed my lips and his smile grew. "I love you both," I pulled Jasper closer to me."You are our life now Allie" he said softly. I couldn't help but smile. I never considered being with both of them before. The thought never even crossed my mind. I know Demetri is right, I can't lose him again and I hate to even think about losing Jasper. I can't live without either of them, I want them and love them both. So why not share that love with them?

"Now, not to talk this to death or anything, things should happen naturally, spontaneously or as much as possible with the current problems we're facing. But I feel there are a few things we need to discuss before moving on." Jasper the ever practical one said, his arms tightening ever so slightly around my waist as I shifted against him.

"I agree," Demetri said. "There are a few things that we should address and get out in the open before continuing."

"First, Allie and I have discussed this before and we both agreed that, Demetri, you should move into the house with us. We have plenty of rooms so we can all have our own space and obviously the master bedroom that Allie and I share would become our room." I nodded in agreement, my mind drifting off in another direction suddenly.

"There's only one bedroom upstairs," I mumbled, more to myself than Dem or Jazzy. How had I never realized that before?

"What's that darlin?" Jasper asked.

"There's only one bedroom up stairs, where are we going to put the nursery?" I worried. The entire top floor was the master bedroom. "I won't be separated from him," I growled.

"Don't worry, I have an idea but we can talk about it later." Jasper smiled and lightly kissed my cheek. I felt a little better know he'd realized the problem as well. "Anyway, back to business. As Demetri said early we talked while you were having breakfast and I want to make it clear that Demetri and I don't see this as just about sex. We both want to build a relationship together, all three of us."

"We don't want you to think we're just in it for your sexy little body, we want a complete life together. We want to spend eternity together."

"That sounds nice," I said softly, leaning my head against Jasper's shoulder. I couldn't imagine anything better than spending an eternity with two of the most wonderful men in my life. "I have a question," I said, chewing on my bottom lip. "If we're going to do this eventually sex will play a major part in our lives, obviously Jasper and I have had sex in the past and I'd eventually like to be with Demetri. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked looking up at Jasper.

Maybe we haven't thought this all the way through. With the way Jasper reacted to my dream this morning I'm almost positive jealousy will play an issue in our relationship and I don't want that.

"That actually leads me into a good point," Jasper said looking into my eyes, silently telling me he'll answer my question soon. "I believe that, since Allie and I are married and you and Allie will want to explore your relationship further, it's understandable that we won't always be together. We're both going to want time alone with her and I don't think that would cause a problem. I don't think it's necessary to make a schedule or anything like that, we want to be as natural and normal as possible."

Demetri nodded. "We'll just need to be aware of each other's feelings and respect one another's desire for privacy once in awhile." Jasper agreed.

"So in answer to your question Allie, no I'm not jealous of you and Demetri. It's perfectly normal to want to be with him in every way possible. I know that you love us both. You have so much love to give I encourage you to share it with Demetri and don't feel guilty about it," he said softly. "Will Jealousy be a problem for you, Demetri?"

"No, not at all," he said shaking his head. They were being so calm and cool about all of this. I really don't get it. I expected emotions to be flying off the walls with both of them. They're both dominant alpha males, shouldn't there be some kind of fighting or grunting or snarling going on? I mean they're so . . . unaffected by it all. "I have no reason to be jealous," Demetri shrugged. "I enjoy watching you both together. It's a turn on, in fact. We're in this together, all three of us. I can't promise not to be jealous of other men but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "When it comes to other men and Allie I tend to lose my head."

"Okay, wait a minute," I said pulling myself out of their arms and turning to face them. "This morning when I told you about my dream you practically lost it and now . . ."

"That was different," Jasper said softly, interrupting my thought. "I've gotten used to the idea of you being with both Demetri and I. We've talked about it for weeks. At first I did feel like I was losing apart of you and giving it to another man but now I see it's different. I'm not losing apart of you; I'm gaining apart of you. Your dream this morning took me off guard and I couldn't stand the thought that maybe you were unsure about us." My heart broke seeing the worry and anxiety in his eyes.

I sat back in his lap my head resting on his shoulder again. "Don't ever think that," I murmured. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you both so much, don't ever forget that. My dream caught me off guard too; I don't usually have sex dreams." I frowned.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Demetri asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Nobody," I said before Jasper could speak. "Trust me, its better that you don't know." I smiled. It's bad enough I can't stop thinking about it. The scene has been playing over and over in my mind all day. "I have another question," I said before Demetri could argue with me.

"What is it, angel?"

This one might cause my jealousy to spike. "If we're all going to be together . . . are you two going to be _together_?"

* * *

_**Jasper**_

"You mean me and Jasper?" Demetri asked, shocked.

"Yes," Allie rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

I'd never considered being with another man and from our discussion earlier I knew Demetri hadn't either. It made what we both felt for Allie safe, all we wanted was the small angel in our arms.

"We have talked about it," I told her honestly. I felt a sudden hint of jealousy and guilt pour over Allie. "Neither of us has ever considered being with another man and crossing that line before. I see Demetri as my brother not my lover and I know he feels the same way. We're _your_ mates, Allie. I don't think Demetri and I would ever be anything more than brothers."

"I agree," Demetri said softly, lightly kissing her cheek. She leaned into his body, her hand automatically pulling me forward with her. "But," Allie's eyes shot up and I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. "I do want to watch you and Jasper. And eventually, I want Jasper and I to make love to you together."

"I'd like that too," I whispered against her ear, making her shudder delicately. "And I definitely want to watch you both together, one day. For now we'll take it slow and see where things go. We don't know what's going to change in the future."

"Okay," she mumbled, "I can live with that."

"I do think that there should be a few rules to our relationship however . . ." I'd been thinking about it for a while now. It's not as if I wanted to keep Allie chained up or take away her freedom. I didn't want to have a completely dominant/submissive relationship with her, although I would like to explore that in our future. "Perhaps rules is too harsh a word, guidelines maybe?"

"Like what?" Demetri asked curiously.

"Well for instance I think our bedroom should be off limits to anyone other than us. Of course there's no stopping Alice when she wants to get into the closet but our bedroom should be ours. It's our safe haven, our sanctuary. I think this room and any future bedrooms we share should be a safety zone where we can be free to express ourselves in any way we wish. We should feel free and safe to be together in every possible way without the outside world intruding on our relationship."

"I agree," Demetri nodded. "I doubt humans will see our relationship for what it truly is, one of love and happiness." I had to agree with him. There will be very few people, outside our world, that would see this relationship for anything other than sex and lust. "I think we should also make a point to tell each other if something's wrong and be able to do it without fear. Obviously there will be times when Allie can't tell us everything she's seen in a vision and we'll both want some sense of privacy with her but we should be honest otherwise."

"I agree," I nodded. "There was also one other thing Allie and I used to do before we moved here. Whenever we were together in our bedroom or when she went to sleep at night we'd both be naked. We enjoyed each other's bodies even without sex, we touched and kissed and held each other; like a normal couple. This is our time with our mate and we want to enjoy every moment of it."

"That would be fine with me," Demetri said looking at Allie, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. "What do you think snuggle bug?"

"I don't mind being naked, I enjoy naked, in fact. But when the baby gets here there should be minimal to no nakedness while he or she is around." She smiled softly and leaned into my body, resting her head against my chest. "I have another question," she mumbled nervously.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"You're both very dominant and I know by nature vampires are very dominant creatures. I know you both have very wild animals inside of you and you need to let out your inner animal at times, which is perfectly fine. I enjoy your dominant sides." She giggled softly and before I could readjust myself to look at her she was stood at the foot of the bed facing us. "I like playing the submissive for you; I like how you make me feel needed and wanted. But I also like your soft caring and gentle sides and I need you to remember that because sometimes I need you to be soft and gentle with me. Obviously right now because I'm pregnant you both know you need to be extra careful with me and our baby. However when I'm not pregnant I don't want you to hold back when you want something. I don't want you to treat me like I'm breakable all the time. _But_ I have my own rules," she growled the last line and I wasn't honestly sure where she was going with this.

"It's okay sweetheart, go ahead," Demetri said gently urging her to continue. I was eager to find out what she was talking about. We'd never discussed this type of thing before.

"I have a little knowledge in this area. Felix was very dominant, more so than both of you put together in fact. Our relationship was never sexual, to the point of penetration at least. It was about dominance and pain . . . that's not important right now," she shook her head. "I'm not sure how I feel about being tied up but my rules are as follows: I will not be put into anything such as a small room, a bathroom, a closet, or a cage etc . . . I will not be gagged, however I don't mind if you blind fold me. I will not wear a collar of any kind. I don't mind you being dominant but I'm not comfortable with bondage and I'd really rather you didn't hit me with anything, although I've always been curious about spanking," She smiled sheepishly and blushed when Demetri and I stared at her in shocked silence.

What the hell did Felix do to her?

"Baby, what is it that Felix did to you exactly?" Demetri asked, reaching for her. She stepped away from him, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it . . . I don't . . . I can't . . ."

"It's okay," I said calmly, sending her a small wave of calm. "Demetri and I are not going to hurt you, we're not going to lock you up or tie you up for that matter. You were right, we do like to be dominant but there are so many ways we can be dominant and not hurt you."

Allie nodded. "Back to my original question," she looked up at us through her lashes and smiled, a light pink blush forming on her cheeks. "I know you can both be dominant but can you take orders as well as you give them?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I was shocked. We've never even ventured out of our comfort zone long enough to talk about this type of thing. I never realized it was something she'd want to try.

"I can be submissive," Demetri said looking a little unsure suddenly. "I've had Masters my entire vampire life. But I'm sensing this would be a different type of Master. I don't see why we can't try it," he said slowly.

"Jazzy?" I was still staring at her in shock. Her bottom lip slowly made its way between her teeth and I had a hard time not jumping over the bed and pulling her back to me.

"Some people can be a submissive," I said slowly, "I've never been one of them . . . but for the right person I could be willing to try it." I nodded and looked into her eye, "do you want to dominate us, Allie."

The blush on her cheeks became more prominent and her eyelashes fluttered slightly. From the corner of my eye I saw Demetri shift positions on the bed. I could feel his lust rising.

"I'd like to try it," she said. "It's something I've thought about a few times now. I don't feel comfortable controlling every aspect of your life like some Masters and Mistresses do, I think this should be strictly a bedroom game between the three of us. Over the years I've done a lot of research on the subject and there are things I absolutely won't do. But I think if it was a softer form of dominating over you or being dominated I'd be willing to try it, if the two of you are."

I could feel Demetri's sudden excitement and eagerness but it was washed away with a heavy dose of concern and worry as he asked, "Will you tell us what Felix did to you?"

I was eager to know myself. From just the little she'd told me and what she'd just said it seemed they had some sort of dominant relationship that wasn't sexual.

"I think if I'm going to tell you my story the entire family should be present. Carlisle and Eleazar, I know, what to hear it and Jane has asked a few questions but I've never really gone into great detail. If I'm going to tell you I'd rather only do it once," She said firmly.

"Is it that bad sweetheart?" I worried. Allie nodded. I could hear her stomach growling again and decided it was time we joined the family for a few hours. I saw Allie's eyes glaze over and she was gone suddenly.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" I murmured too quietly for Allie to hear.

"No," Demetri said sadly.


	23. Fear

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the things which you think you cannot do." _

_~ Eleanor Roosevelt_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fear**

_**Jasper**_

_Previously: _

"_I think if I'm going to tell you my story the entire family should be present. Carlisle and Eleazar I know what to hear it and Jane has asked a few questions but I've never really gone into great detail. If I'm going to tell you I'd rather only do it once." She said firmly. _

"_Is it that bad sweetheart?" I worried. Allie nodded. I could hear her stomach growling again and decided it was time we joined the family for a few hours. I saw Allie's eyes glaze over and she was gone suddenly. _

"_This isn't going to be good is it?" I murmured too quietly for Allie to hear. _

"_No" Demetri said sadly. _

"I'm ready," Allie announced, smiling softly at me as she came out of the closet. She was wearing a loose fitting white sundress that made her dark hair even darker and her light skin shine slightly.

I smiled and caught a hint of her exhaustion. Mentally it had been a long day for her. I was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep by now. She's been sleeping so much since she became pregnant.

"I love you," I whispered, picking her up and cradling her in my arms.

"Jasper, put me down," she said firmly. "I can walk all by myself." Demetri chuckled and lightly kissed her cheek as she pouted in my arms. She was adorable.

I smiled. "No. You're tired and pregnant. You should stay off your feet. And besides, my ways faster." I suddenly I felt an odd floating sensation as if I'd left my head in the bedroom and my body was moving extraordinarily fast.

"What the hell!" Emmett boomed.

"Actually, my ways faster," Allie said softly, smiling smugly at me. I rolled my eyes and placed her down on the couch.

"Allie your home!" Renesmee said running down the stairs and setting her books on the coffee table before hugging Allie."Did you guys have a good day?"

"It wasn't too bad," Allie smiled happily. "We'd actually like to talk to the family if everyone is here?" She asked looking around the room.

"We're all here," Carlisle smiled as he and Esme came into the living room. Esme hugged Allie and lightly placed her hand on her stomach before rejoining Carlisle on the love seat. "What is it you'd like to discuss Allie?"

"Well, Demetri, Jasper and I were talking and the question of my past came up. I know a few of you had questions so I figured it was best to get it all out in the open now before we go on vacation or, as Alice said, shit hits the fan."

"Of course! That would be wonderful. Start whenever you're ready." Allie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know a few of you have questioned why I didn't escape Felix and Erin before I found Jasper. I have all this power why not use it right? But it's not that simple. I tried," she said softly. Her body curled up between me and Demetri. She looked so small and tired suddenly, so young and innocent. She sighed softly, "of course I tried to escape, who wouldn't? I teleported myself all across the world more times than you can imagine but Felix or Ethan or Erin always found me."

"You didn't try shielding yourself from them?" Jane asked softly.

She let out a steady breath and repositioned herself on the couch. "I tried everything," she said. "It started with my sixteenth birthday. We had a huge party. Despite everything she's done, Erin was sometimes loving and caring. She raised me, she took care of me, and occasionally she even allowed me to have a small part of my freedom back. After my birthday party Jeffery, my driver, drove me home. I'm not sure how I didn't see it coming before hand but . . . I didn't," she shrugged. "Felix was waiting for me. He'd been trying to make a move on me, getting closer to me, harmlessly flirting with me, that kind of thing." Demetri and I growled quietly but Allie ignored it. "It all started out so innocently, a touch here and there, a kind word, a hug when I was upset about something but then when I came home that night he wanted to take things further. Stupidly, I had no idea what he meant. I was dating Ethan, or at least that's what I was told to do, but Felix seemed jealous of my relationship with Ethan. Everything happened so fast I wasn't aware of what was happening until I felt his teeth rip into my . . . my thigh." My arms tightened around her as Esme moved to sit closer to her.

"It's okay sweetheart," Esme said softly.

Allie shook her head softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. I hadn't noticed when Emmett moved to sit between her legs, taking her free hand in his and resting his head on her knee. Alice sat beside her legs, her hand lightly placed on Allie's knee. It seemed right that they were both there, supporting her in her time of need.

"I still don't fully understand the power my blood holds but I know that if I don't want someone to bite me it hurts, _a lot_. And it doesn't just hurt me I can make it hurt the vampire biting me. Felix seemed to enjoy this pain; it only made him more aroused. That night he drained me, completely." There was a round of gasps in the room. Allie smiled softly."I'm not entirely sure what my blood does to someone who I allow to bite me. Jasper has only had my blood a few times but he's never had the same reaction that Felix had. With Felix, it was like he was high and once that wore off he panicked. He thought he'd killed me. Everything after that is dark and blurry. I'm not sure how long I was laying on my bed or what he did. I remember Erin yelling at him, telling him he needed to get human blood and lots of it. It was one of the only times she ever seemed truly upset I was hurt. That is until she realized the advantage she had over me now. You see, when a vampire drains me the pain of their bite doesn't go away, it gets stronger. I imagine it to be something like a vampire's change. My body felt as if it were on fire. The flames kept licking my skin and all I could see was darkness. I don't remember if I spoke or anything like that but I remember the pain."

"How did they feed you?" Carlisle asked, his eyes full of excitement and awe.

"My skin can be pierced. For example when Heidi wanted to shoot me, she was right when she said the bullet would go through my body instead of ricocheting off my skin. I've never been shot so I'm not entirely sure what would happen to the bullet. My best guess is it would either disintegrate in my system or be pushed out of my body. If you inject anything into my skin I know from experience that the needle will break off after so long and the remaining parts will literally be pushed out of my body before the wound closes. Basically that's how Erin fed me, through an IV. But she didn't need to. We learnt just a few days later that my body replenishes itself. It's like getting a refill at a fast food place. You can literally drink and drink and drink and my body will always produce more blood somehow. I don't know how or why."

"Fascinating," Carlisle and Eleazar murmured. I wasn't quiet as excited as they were. The idea that anyone would put my sweet little Allie though that type of pain is maddening. I could feel Demetri's anger rising inside of him and he moved closer to Allie, pressing her tightly into his body.

"What happened next sweetheart?" I asked softly "After Felix bit you."

"Things got bad," she said biting her lip. "After the pain of being bitten for the first time and drained, I was scared. That was the first time I teleported across state lines. I went home to Texas. I've always thought of Texas as my home. My favorite house is there and I love the country and the fields and fields of bluebonnets but I've never really spent much time there. It sounds weird but I feel at home in Texas, safe. I spent three days there before I had a vision of Felix finding me. So I took off again, teleporting to London. It was such a thrilling experience to be able to go from Texas to London in, literally, _seconds_. But a few days later Felix found me. There was no vision to warn me that time," she said sadly. Her body curled in on itself and I twisted to press myself against her. "We spent six days in London, locked up in a dirty disgusting hotel room and I'll spare you the details of what he did to me." She shuddered lightly and I noticed her hand clinging to the back of Emmett's shirt. "After that," she continued, "I made escaping Felix and Erin my own little sport. But every time they'd find me. Eventually Felix lost his temper. The last time I escaped I was gone for six months. I spent all my time searching for Demetri and Jasper until Felix found me in France, of all places." She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I'd take her back to France one day, so we can experience it like we should have the first time. "He dragged me home and umm . . . he'd umm . . . built a cage," she said softly.

"He put you in a cage?" I growled angrily. Allie nodded as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm not sure how he did it but when I was in there I couldn't teleport. It's like I'd bounce off the walls and I wouldn't be able to get out. I couldn't see anything or hear anything. My gifts had completely shut down and I was left defenseless against him. After being in there for so long it was like the energy and life was being sucked out of me, I was so tired and weak I couldn't lift my head let alone fight back anymore. Eventually Felix took on the role of . . . my Master. I was his _pet_. He had rooms built in each of my houses that he would drag me into. He'd tie me up, gag me, hit me with paddles and whips, or just bite me. He was apparently into vampire bondage, the type of bondage – BDSM, role playing or dominating over me – that goes beyond what a human is able to withstand. Vampire bondage is obviously the same for humans as it is for immortals only rougher, there's more power, and more strength. Over time Erin decided that while I was locked and bound in my cage I needed to keep up my public appearances, she had dreams of being a star. She wasn't talented enough to be famous so she used me instead. She had my living room transformed to fit into my cage. Everything that Felix and Ethan used to dominate over me – the whips, chains, sex toys etc – was hidden behind sliding walls. Most of my web came diaries are inside that cage."

"That's why you looked so tired all the time," Jane mumbled. "The dark circles under your eyes and . . ." Allie nodded her head.

"Felix enjoyed starving me," she said focusing on Jane. "He got off watching me feed. It seemed to bring him a great sexual release. I don't think I need to tell the room filled with vampires and werewolves what happens when you starve a vampire for months and then toss an innocent human into her cage."

The room was silent. Nobody had ever considered that Allie had killed before. It always seemed like an unnecessary thought. She hated death and has always shied away from the idea of killing an innocent person or animal.

"So in answer to your earlier question, I didn't escape because I couldn't. After eight years of the same torturous routine I didn't trust myself anymore. I knew if I was alone in the world there would be nothing stopping me from killing again because . . . because I _enjoyed_ it. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't be doing it but I was so _hungry_. I let the vampire in me win over the fairy and whatever humanity I might have had. I just let go."

The room was still quiet, shocked. She'd hinted a few times that she knew what it was like to thirst for human blood but I always assumed it was because she'd tasted human blood. She'd said Erin wouldn't allow her to drink animal blood so she drank donated blood. I never imagined that she'd killed before.

"Come on sweetheart," Esme said standing in front of Allie suddenly. "Let's go get you and that little baby something to eat." She smiled softly and took Allie's hand, leading her into the kitchen. I felt empty and alone when she was away from me and from Demetri's emotions I could tell he felt the same way, as did Emmett and Alice. I'd have to think about that later.

"I can't imagine her killing anyone," Emmett said, watching the kitchen door. "She's so small."

"So am I," Alice frowned. "Her size has nothing to do with it, if she _wanted_ to be, Allie could be deadly. She could use her gifts to gain power and respect throughout the vampire community. If she wanted to, she could kill all of _us_," she said firmly. "But that's not who Allie is. We all have our downfalls, even the best of us," she said smiling up at Carlisle, "but in this family, _especially_ in this family, we never ever judge. She's been through enough as it is. She's a strong girl. Her down falls will only make her stronger in the future, just like the rest of us." She nodded once and smiled brightly. I could see the love in her eyes as she danced into the kitchen.

"Alice is right," Carlisle agreed. "As different as Allie is, she still has vampire inside of her. She still has that monster eating away at her day after day but she made the choice to feed from animals and not humans. We all have a past, some longer than others, some more dangerous and deadly than others, but in this family we do not judge anyone on their past lives. Allie has two of the best mates to help her though this tough time. And when she needs her family we will all be there for her as she has been and will be there for each and every one of us."

I had to agree with what Carlisle said. Allie has been there for me when I doubted my diet, when I craved human blood she was able to stop me and make me see straight again. Demetri seems to have taken well to the vegetarian diet as Allie has. I know they both want and need human blood at times but as a partnership I know we'll all be there to help each other when we need a little extra boost. From the corner of my eye I saw Demetri nod in agreement. Maybe this would work after all.

By the time Allie came back into the room with Esme and Alice everyone seemed to have calmed down and was going about their business as usual. Allie sat between me and Demetri, her head resting on Demetri's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked picking up one of Nessie's school books. Demetri and Emmett were watching the game while I sat and quietly read one of the books I'd bought yesterday.

"Homework," Nessie frowned. "I have a paper due in my psychology class when we get back. I wanted to get it finished now so I can have fun on the island. I can't wait!" She laughed happily.

"Cool! What are you writing about?"

Renesmee's eyes lit up suddenly. "Actually, we're learning about phobias right now. For my paper I'm writing about paraskevidekatriaphobia."

"What now?" Emmett said, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. I could feel the puzzlement in the room and I had to admit, I have no idea what Renesmee just said either.

"Fear of Friday the thirteenth," Allie said before anyone else could speak. I shouldn't have been so surprised she knew that but I couldn't help it. I know she's expressed an interest in going to school, high school and College because she didn't get to go. But I never realized she'd be interested in phobias and fears. Actually she seemed shocked herself. "I have no idea how I knew that," she mumbled. "What's another phobia?" She asked Renesmee.

"Spectrophobia"

"Fear of mirrors and your own reflection," she said automatically. It was like she was reading it out of a book. The words fell from her lips effortlessly.

"What about Noscomephobia?" Carlisle said coming into the living room with Eleazar and Edward following behind him.

"Fear of hospitals," she said instantly, again.

"Hmm . . ."

"Baby, how do you know this?" Demetri asked, pulling her onto the couch between us.

"I don't know," she said biting her bottom lip. "Ask me another, maybe it's just a coincidence or something." Perhaps she's read it somewhere before or she's heard it on Television.

Renesmee looked down at the long list in her binder and smiled suddenly. "Tokophobia?"

"Fear of childbirth," Allie frowned.

"You're not reading it in our minds?" Carlisle asked.

"No," she shook her head. How on earth was she doing it? I could feel her confusion and worry. "I've read a lot about fears but I never paid much attention to the specific names and definitions. But now . . . I'm pretty sure I could tell you every definition on Nessie's paper. It's like when you name a phobia the definition just comes out of my mouth without me wanting it to." Her frown deepened and I could feel Demetri's worry rise suddenly.

"Perhaps you have a new gift," Eleazar mused. "Can you tell what our greatest fears are?" He asked, his eye focused on Allie. He had that look, the look he gets when he's reading someone's gift, concentration mixed with amusement and wonderment. "For example, what does Emmett fear most?" Allie turned to look at Emmett who smiled brightly at her.

She smiled in return and I watched in amazement as her eyes glazed over in a vision. Her entire body was still as her eyes flashed making the sapphire blue a little brighter. "Coulrophobia, fear of clowns," she said blinking out of her vision.

"Clowns?" Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. I never expected Emmett to be afraid of clowns, especially with his playful childlike side.

"_Fascinating,_" Eleazar and Carlisle said together.

"Now, do you think you can . . ." I felt Emmett's fear rise suddenly and looked over at him. His entire body was frozen solid, his eyes were open wide but there was a faint milky film covering the golden, his hands were in tight fists resting on his knees. I could see the tendons though his chalky skin. His face contorted in fear, his teeth grinding together.

My body coiled away from the pain and fear, curling into Allie. "There's something wrong," I hissed through my teeth. It was too much; the pain was rising higher and high. I wanted to scream, to run away and hide but I couldn't move. My body was frozen in place. "_Emmett_," I growled.

"Emmett?" Eleazar turned to the terrified vampire, looking him over. From the outside he looked almost normal. But the inside was a different story all together.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Carlisle shook him gently, I could see he was worried but I couldn't feel it. Emmett's fear was so strong it over took every emotion in the room.

"Allie, what's wrong with him?" Eleazar asked gently as Alice rushed back into the room. Her fears were nothing compared to Emmett's, he was petrified. I could literally feel the life being pulled out of him as the fear continued to pour over my body.

"Emmett's futures . . . what's wrong? What's happening?" She demanded, her eyes darting around the room.

"Someone _do_ something," I growled, my body gave out and I fell into Allie. I felt as if I were crumbling into tiny pieces. Like dropping a glass onto a concrete floor and watching it shatter into a million pieces, my body was being pulled and pushed in all different directions.

"Jasper!" Allie pulled me closer to her, pressing me against her small body as I trembled and shook in her arms.

"What's going on?" Jane asked following behind Alice. "What's with Emmett?"

"He seems to be frozen solid," Carlisle said, trying to shake him once more. "Emmett can you hear me?" He raised his voice an octave and looked into his eyes. "Strange," he mumbled, pulling out a small flashlight and shined it in Emmett's wide fearful eye. "He's unresponsive and his eyes seem to be changing color, I've never seen anything like it. I have no idea what's happened." I looked up to see Emmett's eyes slowly turning white. A few strands of his hair were beginning to change also.

"Allie, darlin'," I turned to her, taking her hands in mine. Something had to have happened between her vision and when she told us his fear. "Did you do something to Emmett?" I asked gently. I don't see what she possibly could have done but something was happening.

"No, I didn't do anything."Her voice was worried and unsteady "I saw what his fear was and told you, that's all." Her eyes were darting between me and Demetri and Emmett. I could feel her pain, the need she felt to go to him and sooth him but I could also feel her fear and her sadness and her confusion.

"Edward can you read his mind?" Demetri asked. I looked up at Edward who seemed focused on Emmett's frozen form. His eyes were narrowed and his body shaking with anger.

"_Yes,_" he said through his teeth. "He's seeing the room differently than we are, it's filled with clowns. Each of us are dressed as different clowns and he's curled up in the fetal position on the floor by the stairs rocking back and forth whispering _'can't sleep, clown will eat me'_ repeatedly." It would have been rather amusing if it wasn't so worrying and painful.

"Baby, you have to do something," I said quickly. "Snap him out of it or undo it or _something," _I said feeling Emmett's fear rise higher and higher. More of his hair was white now and his eyes were like deep pools of creamy milk. I watched in horror as a long crack ran across the center of Emmett's cheek bone.

"Oh-my-god," Allie whispered, her eyes suddenly very focused on Emmett. Her shield wrapped around him but the crack continued to get bigger, tiny fissures were breaking off to the side, splintering into deeper fractures. Cracks were forming, slowly, all over his body.

"_Allie_," Edward hissed.

"Hush," Demetri growled. He took Allie's hand in his. "Relax," he whispered softly. I could feel Emmett slowly dying from the inside out. His body was cracking and beginning to crumble as the fear began to literally eat away at him. "Go back into your vision," he said slowly, softly. "Now, connect with Emmett, talk to him. Tell him he needs to face his fear, tell him he's strong and powerful. Tell him he has the power to make all the clowns disappear. You can do this Allie, you just have to focus." Her hand gripped Demetri's and I felt her confidence rise within her without me having to manipulate her emotions.

"Emmett," Allie whispered. "You have to face your fear. Trust in the greatest of all powers, Emmett. _Love_." I felt her love fill the room, wrapping around me and filing me entirely. Her scent and heat rose, mixing with her love, making it stronger and more powerful. There was a sudden burst of security and safety pushing into my body. "Trust me Emmett, trust my love; trust yourself. Save yourself. I believe in you."

My eyes cut to Emmett when his fingers twitched suddenly. "You're doing great baby," I whispered. My hands moved along her neck and up into her hair, massaging the back of her head as she clung to Demetri's shirt. His arms wrapped around her as she pushed more and more love into the room, directing it to Emmett.

My eyes stayed on Emmett but he still wasn't moving. Allie's body began to shake and Demetri gripped her closer to us.

"Yes you can," Allie growled suddenly. "You can fight this Emmett, you're not alone."She wiggled out of our arms and teleported herself into Emmett's lap, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Fight," she whispered. "You can do this. Those clowns have _nothing_ against you. Their clowns! They have big red noses and face paint and long shoes with silly outfits. You are a _vampire_, a strong, loving, beautiful vampire. You are stronger than they are." With each word I felt her love increase inch by inch. I could feel the safety she was emulating and pushing into Emmett. I watched in amazement as her body shuddered against Emmett's and his arms wrapped around her suddenly. "You can do this. Face your fears." Her lips lightly pressed against his neck and a low heart wrenching sob filled the room. Allie's body fell limp in Emmett's arms, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Allie!" I shot out of my seat, pulling her away from Emmett's shaking body before he curled in on himself. I pulled her limp body onto the couch, placing her head in Demetri's lap. "Carlisle," I growled.

"Take over," Carlisle murmured to Edward before quickly moving to Allie. Emmett was shaking in Rosalie's arms, his head resting on Alice legs as they tried to calm him.

"Jasper, little help here," Edward hissed, his hands flying over Emmett's body as he checked for any damages. I tasted the emotions around the room, feeding Emmett a heavy dose of security and calm.

"She's fine Jasper," Carlisle murmured. "Exhausted but fine. Whatever she did took it out of her and she passed out. Take her home and let her rest. I'll send Esme over with some food for when she wake, unless you have stuff."

"We have food," Demetri thanked him and I stood with Allie in my arms. "I'll be home soon," he murmured. I nodded as he turned towards Emmett, making sure he was alright.

I walked out the door and slowly made my way back towards the house. Eventually, I knew, we'd have to discuss her gifts more so than we have already. I had so many questions now she'd discovered a new gift. How did it work? How does she know when she gets a new gift? Why does she get new gifts and what triggers it?

A part of me felt oddly relieved that she had a gift that she could use to defend herself if Demetri and I were not around to do so. This gift seemed more ideal in an attack than her others, although I was sure she wouldn't see it that way.

I smiled softly as I set her back in our bed. I slowly undressed her, pulling off her shoes and then her dress. My smile widened when I saw she'd forgone underwear. I lightly kissed her stomach and slipped out of my clothes, putting them all away in the closet before crawling into bed with her.

I quietly watched her sleep in my arms, enjoying the heat of her bare skin against mine. Her eyes fluttered restlessly until Demetri slipped inside the room. She seemed to sense his arrival.

"How is she?" He asked, lightly kissing her cheek. He smiled at her seeing her silhouette pressed against the white cotton sheet.

"Peaceful now you've come home." His eyes ran over her body, his lust rising slightly. "Why don't you shower and change and join us?" I offered. "She seems to sleep better when we're both with her." He nodded and quickly moved into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and a few minutes later switch off.

He slipped into bed with us a few minutes later, his naked body instantly pressing into Allies. She moaned softly and pulled me closer to her, just as it should be.

Tomorrow we'd leave for the island and we can finally all relax. If Demetri was right the baby would be here in the next five months and we had a lot to do before then. There was so much to think about, so much that needed to be done before our lives can settle into a nice rhythm. But for tonight we'd let our angel sleep.

"Sleep my love," I whispered, a small smile playing on my lips and the knowledge that our family was finally, _almost_, complete. "We love you."


	24. Crush

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I've just got to know. Do you ever think when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? is it real or just another crush?" _

_~ David Archuleta_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Crush**

_**Allie**_

"Houston?" I asked, raising my eyebrows when we reached the gate in Seattle. I've never liked to fly so I wasn't impressed when the vision flashed across my mind.

"Just a stop along the way," Jasper assured me with a grin.

It felt like I'd barley fallen asleep when Demetri woke me. I was groggy as they pulled me through the terminals, struggling to remember how to open my eyes after every blink. It took me a few minutes to catch up with what was going on when we stopped at the international counter to check in for our next flight.

"Rio de Janeiro?" I asked with slightly more trepidation.

"Another stop," Emmett whispered from behind me. I could feel his smile and happiness pressing into my body. I wasn't quite as excited as they were. Rio de Janeiro meant a long flight. "You'll be fine," he seemed to sense my unease. His hand lightly brushed against my lower back. It was a very intimate very risky move with both my mates standing beside me. But it made my body tingle with awareness and excitement. "We'll keep you safe Sprite, I promise."

Neither of us had spoken about the kitchen incident yesterday or his strange fear of clowns that I accidently made him face. I still have no idea how I brought him out of it or how I put him into the trance like state he was in but Eleazar assures me if I can do it once I can do it again. The new gift is handy to have I'll admit but I'm not sure I like the idea of knowing people's fears, although on the other hand if it comes to a fight with the Romanians it will come in useful. Right now I need useful gifts. It's not like I can vision everyone to death.

The flight to South America was long but comfortable in the wide first-class seats, with Demetri and Jasper's arms wrapped around me. I slept myself out and awoke unusually alert as we circled towards the airport with the light of the setting sun slanting though the plane's windows.

"We're almost there," Jasper whispered against my ear. His cool breath caressing my skin made my body hum while his hand slowly slid down my thigh. Demetri's body curled into mine, his arms wrapped tightly around my stomach as his fingers gently caressed my tummy. His lips gently nipped at my throat.

"I can't wait," Demetri whispered. "Alone with both of you on a private island –"

"Sounds like paradise," I supplied.

"Mmm," Jasper gently kissed my neck. I could feel their lust rising as the plane descended. My fingers gripped their arms as we landed and I squeezed my eyes shut. "It's okay darlin', we're on the ground." I let out a shaky breath and relaxed in their arms.

We didn't stay in the airport to connect with another flight as I'd expected. Instead we split up into five taxi's and drove through the dark, crowded, living streets of Rio. Unable to understand a word of Jasper's Portuguese instructions to the driver, I guessed that we were off to find a hotel before the next leg of our journey and wait out the sunlight. But instead the taxi continued through the swarming crowds until they thinned somewhat, and we appeared to be nearing the extreme western edge of the city, heading into the ocean.

We stopped at the docks.

Jasper led the way down the long line of white yachts moored in the night-blackened water. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviously built for speed instead of space. Still luxurious, though, and more graceful than the rest. He leaped in lightly, despite the heavy bags he carried and dropped those on the deck and turned to help me carefully over the edge while Demetri helped Esme and Renesmee with their bags. I hadn't noticed their arrival.

I watched in silence as Jasper prepared the boat for departure, surprised at how skilled and comfortable he seemed, because he'd never mentioned an interest in boating before. But then again, he was good at just about everything.

Esme and Renesmee sat on either side of me while Carlisle, Demetri, and Jasper did boat things. I noticed Jacob looking out over the edge of the boat, back at the dock to see the rest of the family preparing to drive different boats to our next destination.

As we headed due east into the open ocean, I reviewed basic geography in my head. As far as I could remember there wasn't much east of Brazil . . . until you got to Africa. I wouldn't mind visiting Africa.

But Jasper sped forward while the lights of Rio faded and ultimately disappeared behind us. On his face was a familiar exhilarated smile, the one produced by any form of speed. The boat plunged through the waves and I was showered with sea spray.

Finally the curiosity I'd suppressed so long got the best of me.

"Are we going much farther?" I asked.

It wasn't like him to forget that I was different than he is, but I was wondering if they planned for us to live on this small craft for any length of time.

"About another half hour," Esme smiled.

"Can't you see it in a vision?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"No, since I've been pregnant my visions have gone off the wall," I frowned. I had hoped my vision would get better but the longer I'm pregnant the less I'm seeing. It's annoying. I hate being blind.

"You're still having visions of dead bodies?" Carlisle asked, moving to sit beside Esme. I nodded. That was all I was having visions of.

Twenty minutes later, Jasper called my name over the roar of the engine.

"Allie, look there." He pointed straight ahead.

I saw only blackness at first, and the moon's white trail across the water. But I searched the space where he pointed until I found a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves. As I squinted into the darkness, the silhouette became more detailed. The shape grew into a squat, irregular triangle, with one side trailing longer than the other before sinking into the waves. We drew closer, and I could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze.

And then my eyes refocused and the pieces all made sense: a rather large island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"Isle Cullen," Esme smiled happily. "If you look just across the ocean there," she pointed to my left far off into the distance, "my island, Isle Esme, is there. I'll take you to visit before we leave, dear. It's beautiful!"

"You have your own island?" I asked in shock.

"A gift from Carlisle when we were first married." She smiled lovingly at her husband and lightly kissed his cheek.

A gift. Who gives an island as a gift? Well I suppose it is a wise investment. With all the money they have I'm actually surprised they don't have three or four different islands. After so many years you accumulate a lot of money, might as well do something fun with it.

The boat slowed dramatically, drawing with precision into position against a long dock constructed of wooden planks, bleached into whiteness by the moon. There were three other boats already parked against the small dock and Alice was waiting patiently for our arrival.

The engine cut off, and the silence that followed was profound. There was nothing but the waves, slapping lightly against the boat, and the rustle of the breeze in the palms. The air was warm, moist, and fragrant – like the steam left behind after a hot shower.

Demetri and Jasper placed all the suitcases on the dock and they were quickly taken away by Emmett, Benny and Edward. Carlisle and Esme led Renesmee and Jacob towards the beach and Jasper turned to face me, smiling that perfect smile as he reached for me. Instead of taking my hand, he pulled me right up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, breathless, as he sprung lightly out of the boat.

He grinned. "I'm carrying my beautiful, pregnant, wife towards our accommodations." Following Alice he carried me up the dock and onto a pale sand pathway through the dark vegetation.

For a short while it was pitch black in the jungle-like growth, and then I could see a warm light ahead. It was about at that point when I realized the light was a house.

The house was beautiful, of course. Jasper carried me through the house, flipping on lights as he went. It was _much_ larger than I imagined it to be. The house was at least three times the size of the Cullen house in Forks. But everything was still oddly familiar. I'd gotten used to the pale-on-pale color scheme preferred by the Cullen's; it felt like home.

"This is where you three will be staying," Alice said happily, opening the bedroom door for Jasper. The room was big and white, and the far wall was mostly glass – standard décor for my vampires. Outside, the moon was bright on the white sand and, just a few yards away from the house, glistening waves. It was beautiful. But I barely noted that part. I was more focused on the absolutely huge white bed in the center of the room, hung with billowy clouds of mosquito netting.

Jasper set me on the bed and lightly kissed my lips, "I'll go get the luggage."

The room was warm, stuffier than the tropical night outside. A bead of sweat dewed up on the nape of my neck. I reached slowly forward until I could reach out and touch the foamy netting. For some reason I felt the need to make sure everything was real.

I didn't hear Jasper and Demetri return. Suddenly, Jasper's wintery fingers caressed the back of my neck, wiping away the drop of perspiration and Demetri opened the French doors, which opened right onto the beach, to let in the cool breeze.

"It's a little hot in here," Jasper said apologetically. "I've turned the air conditioning down for you. Carlisle wants to keep you as cool as possible since your still running a high temperature." He smiled softly and lightly kissed my lips. "How do you feel? I tried to think of everything that would make this as relaxing as possible."

"Everything is wonderful," I said lightly stroking his cool cheek. It was all so beautiful I couldn't seem to digest it all at once.

We spent the rest of the night the way we'd spent the previous night, wrapped up in each other's arms watching the large luminous moon move through the sky as time passed us by. Jasper and Demetri's hands were constantly on my body, lightly stroking my tummy, gently caressing my skin. We spent hours kissing and touching and getting to know each other's bodies. It was sexual without being serious and urgent.

The sun, hot on the bare skin of my back, woke me in the morning. Late morning, or maybe afternoon, I wasn't sure. Everything besides the time was clear, though; I knew exactly where I was – the bright room with the big white bed, brilliant sunlight streaming through the open doors. The clouds of netting would soften the shine.

I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds were the waves outside, my breathing and my heartbeat.

I was comfortable, even with the baking sun. I stretched my body out, moving each of my muscles until I was wide awake. I felt as if I'd been asleep for days and hadn't moved once in that time. I smiled against the pillow under my head and slowly opened my eyes.

Much to my surprise, I was alone. I hadn't been alone since Demetri left to chase Heidi so I took the time to enjoy myself. I'm so used to being alone sometimes its stressful having so many people fuss over me all the time. I enjoy the solidarity to a point but after being alone all my life I prefer to be with Jasper and Demetri.

I slid carefully off the high bed and stretched again before making my way into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and slipped inside, a shudder ran down my body as the cool water hit my heated skin.

When I was showered and my hair was dry I slipped into an unfamiliar white cotton dress and padded off barefoot to where the smell of eggs and bacon and cheddar cheese was coming from.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Emmett stood in front of the stainless steel stove, sliding a large stack of pancakes onto a light blue plate waiting on the counter. The scent of the food overwhelmed me. I felt like I could eat the plate and the frying pan, too; my stomach snarled. "Hungry?" He chuckled.

"Starving."

"Here you go." He turned to me with a smile on his face and set the plate on a small tiled table. He gently kissed the top of my head as if he'd been doing it for years and frowned at the plates in front of me. "I might have over done it," he mumbled as I stared at the plates of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, omelets, pastries, and assorted fruits. There was enough food to feed a small army.

"Maybe just a little," I giggled, sat at the table and started snarfing down the hot scrambled eggs.

Emmett sat across from me, watching as I ate my breakfast. I could see the worry in his eyes but everything was delicious.

"This is really good," I said stabbing a sausage link and biting into it. "I had no idea you could cook, and so well."

"Food Network." He flashed me my favorite bright smile. "Esme's always watching it to get new ideas."

I nodded. "Where is everyone?" The entire house was strangely quiet.

"Jasper, Demetri, Benny, and Garrett went hunting. Jasper wanted to bring you back as much animal blood as he could. Carlisle, Edward, and Eleazar went to get more human blood in case something happens with the baby, and the girls are shopping on the main island."He smiled again and a shiver ran down my spine.

"So it's just you and me," I said a little nervously. I've never been alone with Emmett before, not completely alone. Usually there's always someone around listening. With what's been happening between the two of us I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone with him for too long.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p' and smiling again. "Is there anything special you'd like to do while the house is empty?" He moved to stand behind me, placing his cool fingers at the base of my neck and gently massaging my sweaty skin. "Anything at all?" He whispered against my neck. His cool breath soaked into my skin and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

Emmett chuckled. His hands ran down my bear arms and back up to rest on my shoulders. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and it wasn't fair. His fingers moved into my hair, massaging my scalp in soothing rhythmic circles.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?" He whispered, his tongue lightly flicking out to lick my neck. He moaned softly.

"Yes thank you," I murmured. "Want some?" I asked cutting my eyes up to him. He was still for a moment, a frown creased his forehead. His hand slowly slid down my arm, gripping my wrist firmly in his large strong hands. I've never noticed how big his hands are. I could feel his strength in his touch and I felt my stomach flip at the thought of his strong hard body against mine.

He lifted the fork to his mouth, the sausage I'd been eating still stabbed into the prongs, and popped it into his mouth. His eyes closed and a purr escaped his lips. I felt him shift behind me, pulling me against him a little more.

"That good huh?" I giggled nervously, feeling his arousal wash over me.

"It tastes like you, your scent, your taste," he shivered and pulled me out of my chair, pressing me against the far wall before I could even realize what was happening. He pressed his body into mine and I felt his muscles tighten. His finger lightly ran up and down my neck, his black eyes focused on the vein beneath my translucent skin. Without thinking about it my head tilted to the side and his lips were attacking my throat with soft sensual kisses. His hands ran down the sides of my body before gripping my hips. He purred against my skin and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I've never heard you purr before," I whispered, my fingers tangling in his hair. "I like it, you're like a happy lion."

"I'm very happy when you're around," he whispered.

I felt him press his erection into my stomach and my body seemed to snap out of whatever aroused state I was in.

"I . . . uh . . . I have to go." I didn't wait for him to speak, I teleported myself out of the house before I could take him on the kitchen table.

What the hell was wrong with me! He's my husband's brother! How can I even think about something like that, how can I let him do those things to me?

"I'm a horrible, terrible person," I mumbled to myself as I walked down to the beach.

'_You're not terrible', _Angel said catching up to me. I could see Max, Bear, and Wallace playing on the beach and Oliver was off swinging through the threes somewhere, he'd come home when he gets hungry. '_Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones', _she suggested.

"Maybe," I mumbled. I'd like to blame the pregnancy. But in all honestly I wasn't sure, I have two of the most amazing men in my life, both of which want to love me and be with me, so why can't I stop thinking about Emmett? Why do I crave his touch so much it makes me ache? If I was being honest with myself it's been this way for years, since I've known Emmett. I've always wanted him. I've always found him to be very attractive and sexy. I've always felt safe with him. I've always craved his touch.

I took a few deep calming breaths as I walked along the beach. I wouldn't think about Emmett, I'd avoid him at all costs. It's really the only smart thing I can do. If I don't avoid him I'm going to end up fucking him and hurting the two people I care about most in this world besides my baby. And I'm not going to ruin my relationship with Jasper and Demetri for anyone.

I sighed, feeling a little happier with my decision. The only noise I could hear was the waves crashing against the shore. Angel and I made our way to the dock and sat on the edge. I let my feet dip into the warm water, enjoying the gentle breeze on my skin. The soothing waves splashed against my legs as I swung them back and forth, enjoying the sun on my exposed skin.

I closed my eyes, allowing the silence to pull me into its embrace. Everything was so perfect here, so relaxing and calming. I could see myself living here and never tiring of the solidarity.

While I sat with my eyes closed I searched for Jasper and Demetri in my visions. I missed them terribly when we were apart. In some ways I was very jealous of their hunting habits. I, in no way, want to hurt an animal but I do wish I could hunt like they do. I've never experience the thrill of the hunt. I've never let my sense take over and hunted. It was different with Felix. The humans were fed to me, there was no hunting involved. But I do wish to be able to hunt like vampire, to let my guard down and experience the chase instead of having my meal brought to me.

I was deep in thought, watching Jasper stalk his pray, when the dock creaked suddenly. I jumped, my head snapped up, but there wasn't anyone around. Everything was still and silent.

I shook it off and quickly found Demetri sinking his teeth into the throat of a jaguar. It was a surprisingly sensual experience to observe him hunting. His smooth spring was like the sinuous strike of a snake; his hands were so sure, so strong, so completely inescapable; his full lips were perfect as they parted gracefully over his gleaming teeth. He was glorious. I felt a sudden jolt of both pride and desire. He was _mine_. Nothing could ever separate him from me now. We were too strong to be torn from each other again.

As I watched Jasper finish off his puma the dock creaked, making me jump, again. I shook my head, deciding it was time to go home anyway and pulled my feet out of the water just as a small head popped above the surface and I froze.

"Ohmygod" I whispered, shocked to see a dolphin so close to the beach. I had no idea they'd come this close, although I know they're very sociable, friendly creatures. "Well hello there little friend." The dolphin squeaked and whistled at me but I had no idea what he or she was trying to say. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Portuguese." I frowned.

'_Oh I don't speak Portuguese either,' _Angel tilled her head looking at the dolphin with a glint of amusement in her eyes. _I've never seen one of these before, what strange creature?_

"It's a dolphin," I smiled at her, lightly scratching her ears. "I have no idea what he's saying."

"He said, hello," a deep southern accented voice murmured beside me. I turned and smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. Jasper's arms wrapped around my body, pulling me into his embrace as our lips parted and I tasted the puma blood still lingering on his tongue.

"Mmm . . . you taste wonderful," I whispered, kissing his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. I'm sorry we had to leave you last night. I wanted to hunt and bring home some extra blood for the reminder of our stay. Demetri and I shouldn't have to leave you again now," he assured me.

"I know you like to hunt," I said watching the dolphin swim around our feet.

"True, but I like to spend time with my wife more than hunt animals." He chuckled. "You're more fun to play with." I giggled as he playfully nipped at my neck, his hands freely roaming my body.

"How do you block out all the animal voices when you hunt?" I asked curiously, my head leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't, I can't hear the animals when I hunt. I can hear the dogs and Oliver clearly and I can hear this dolphin but while I hunt everything is silent. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to try it but I'm not sure I can. I can hear their voices and feel their emotions. I can't imagine hunting an animal when I can feel its fear and hear it's every thought. But if I could block it out somehow, forget that I can hear them and feel them maybe I could hunt."

"What if you used your shield?" He suggested "Wrap your shield around your mind so tightly that the voices and emotions can't break through. You also may find if you give yourself over to the hunt completely the voices disappear anyway. When Alice hunts her vision get pushed to the back of her mind so it doesn't affect her concentration."

"I'd have to practice."

"There's plenty of time." He lightly kissed the top of my head. "Why don't we go inside, everyone's back and I know Demetri is dying to see you?"

I smiled. "That sounds nice." Jasper pulled me up with him and we said goodbye to the dolphin still swimming happily around the dock before making our way up towards the large mansion.

When we walked through the front door the buzz of happiness and excitement washed over me. It was nice to walk into such a loving happy household.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Jasper asked leading me towards the kitchen. Images of this morning lingered in the back of my mind. I could still feel Emmett's touch, the flick of his tongue against my neck.

"No," I said quickly, pulling him in the opposite direction, "I'm not hungry." I smiled when he looked at me as if I'd gone insane. "I want to see Demetri," I told him firmly.

"Alright sweetheart," Jasper pulled me into our bedroom and I heard the shower running. I made myself comfortable on the bed while Jasper went back into the kitchen.

As soon as he left Alice bounded into the bedroom and launched herself onto the bed, giggling happily. "I bought you a few things," she smiled mischievously. "And this," she handed me a small black bag, "you should wear now. We're all going to the beach, make sure you put this one on, I can't wait to see you in it!" she lightly kissed my cheek and danced back out of the room before I could utter word.

The shower switched off then and Demetri stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. I was used to him naked, we'd slept naked together since he accepted our offer to join Jasper and I but this was different. This was hot. This was Demetri wet and naked. I couldn't help but follow the little drops as they ran down his hard perfectly sculpted body. I felt that tightening in my stomach again, the desire burning deep inside of me.

"Could you hand me my shorts?" He purred. I slowly shook my head no. "Baby I need my swim shorts if we're going to the beach, unless you want me to go naked?" I absolutely did not like the thought of any other woman seeing him naked. He was _mine_.

I slid off the bed, moving quicker than I thought I could, to stand in front of him. "Mine," I growled. My arms wrapped around his neck and my lips pressed firmly into his. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his towel drop to the floor when my body pressed harder into his.

He pushed me backwards into the bed and we toppled over, never once breaking the kiss. He pulled my dress up and pushed it over my head, throwing it onto the floor, while he sucked on my neck eagerly.

"While I'm really enjoying this, if you wanted to go to the beach you have to stop." Jasper's voice took on a slight disappointed edge and Demetri growled softly but pulled away from me.

"He's right," he lightly kissed my lips. "When I make love to you for the first time I want it to be special, something we'll remember for the rest of eternity not a random assault of emotions pushing us to do what we're not ready to do yet." I frowned and pouted.

"Alright." I agreed reluctantly. I did want our first time to be special but I was feeling very needy suddenly. "But that doesn't mean I won't play with you later," I smiled excitedly and wiggled away from him. I grabbed the small black bag Alice bought me and slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door open so I could tease them.

I didn't look at them as I slipped out of my underwear and pulled the little bright blue bikini out of the small bag. I slowly pulled on the bottoms that had a little ruffle at the top and then added the bra, holding it in place while I turned to look out into the bedroom. They were both stood in the doorway watching me with deep black lust filled eyes.

"Could one of you help me?" I asked turning my back on them both. I felt cool fingers gently stroke down my spine and tie the back of the bikini in a tight knot.

"You're beautiful," Demetri whispered against my neck.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." I giggled and playfully swatted his butt as he sauntered out of the bathroom.

I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror. Alice always seemed to know what to dress me in. I had to admit I really liked the little blue bikini. My breasts seem to have filled out a lot more since the beginning of my pregnancy and today the cleavage spilled over the top as the bra pushed my breasts up.

I grabbed the tanning oil off the counter and rubbed a little into my legs and arms. I've never had a tan, physically I can't tan, it's impossible. But it's better to be safe than sorry. I rubbed a little of the oil on my chest and neck before looking down at my stomach.

I stared at my stomach in shock. There was a small but defined bump sticking out between my hips. I felt the tanning oil slip from my fingers as I stared at myself. I'm sure the bump wasn't there when I showered this morning.

I twisted my torso back and forth, examining it from every angle, as if it would disappear in exactly the right light. I ran my fingers over the subtle bulge, surprised by how rock hard it felt under my skin.

Part of my head was sorting through fact and memory and speculation, while the other half – the part that controlled the ability to move even the smallest muscles – was stunned beyond the capacity for normal operations. I couldn't move my lips to speak, though I need Jasper to please explain to me what was going on. I'm only thirteen weeks pregnant, should I be showing already? I wasn't sure. I needed him. I needed to touch him, to be close to him. I needed to go back to him, but my body wouldn't follow instructions. I could only stare at my shocked eyes in the mirror, my fingers gingerly pressed against the swelling on my torso.

"Allie?" I heard someone shout my name and I tried to tune it out while I pressed my fingers to my stomach. In the mirror my expression was no longer bewildered and worried – it was wondering and excited now. I barely noticed when the strange, silent tears started streaming down my cheeks."Allie, angel, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Jasper as he lightly wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I took his hand, pulling him a little closer and placed his wide palm on the small bump between my hips. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at my stomach. More tears rolled down my cheeks as Jasper fell to his knees, his head pressed lightly against the little bulge. I felt his lips tenderly kiss my belly before he rose and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips softly to mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle but filled with so much built up passion and love my body automatically responded to his and leaned into him. His hands lightly cupped each of my cheeks and my arms wrapped around his torso.

"We're having a baby," he whispered against my neck. It somehow felt real now I could see the tiny bulge. There was a little life growing inside of me. "We should tell Carlisle," he said after a few minutes of silence where we held onto each other, our hands resting on my stomach.

I nodded, letting him pull me gently out of the bathroom. I found myself moving a lot more carefully than before. I was a million times more aware of each step I took, of each movement my body made.

"Carlisle," Jasper called leading me out onto the beach, my hand still resting on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Demetri was at my side in an instant, his arm wrapped carefully around my waist. Alice danced towards us, handing me a pair of dark sunglasses and smiling excitedly at me.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle looked from me to Jasper and I slowly moved my hand away from my stomach, exposing my little bump to the vampires in front of me.

There was a round of gasps, eyes were widened, and they all stepped forward to look at me. Carlisle moved slowly towards me, I think in an attempt not to frighten and startle me. He gently pressed his cool fingers into my stomach. A low warming growl slipped from my lips as a white orb surrounded me and Jasper, throwing everyone else across the beach.

"Oh-my-gosh! I'm so sorry!" Everyone seemed to take a step back, protecting themselves from me, I suppose. I wasn't sure what happened or what the white shield surrounding me was. I had an odd warm fuzzy feeling pressing into my body, as if Jasper was manipulating my emotions.

"It's okay Allie," Carlisle said in a soothing reassuring tone. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

Demetri stepped in between Carlisle and I, as if to protect him from me. "Carlisle, I need you to, very slowly, take a step back," he said taking Carlisle's arm and pulling him back towards the family.

"It's okay," Jasper crouched in front of me, turning to face me. His arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting lightly on my stomach. "You're safe," he whispered placing a light kiss on the little bump. "Nobody's ever going to hurt you or your momma, I promise."

"What's going on?" Alice asked stepping forward slowly. "Why is Allie's shield white all of a sudden?"

"Allie isn't doing that," Demetri smiled excitedly. "It's the baby's shield." My head snapped up to look at him, my eyes wide with shock. The baby has a shield? How is that possible? He or she is still in the womb. The baby can't possibly be old enough or strong enough to use its gifts yet.

"Fascinating," Eleazar and Carlisle breathed. I felt a rush of calm wash over me, mixing with the warm fuzzy love feeling and the white shield dropped.

"When Liliana was pregnant Allie had a white shield just like that one. Lilly told me that Allie's shield would form a color and as time to goes on and she gets older, if your shield is like your mothers, it will change color, depending on your emotions, like an aura. The baby's shield is white to represent purity and innocence." He smiled happily and slowly walked towards me with Carlisle besides him. "You're icy touch probably startled the baby. When Allie was in the womb her shield was constantly going up and down when she sensed her mother was in danger or upset. You should be okay to proceed now just take it slow." He lightly kissed my lips and took his place at my side.

"It's okay," I nodded and moved my hands away from my stomach. Carlisle smiled and did a quick examination of my stomach before looking up and Jasper and I again.

"Everything seems normal," he frowned. "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," Jasper said placing his hand on my stomach and leading me towards a line of chairs someone had set out for everyone.

"Congratulations, you've just entered your second trimester," Carlisle smiled. "When we get back to the house I'd like to try and take an ultra sound again." The first three times we tried Carlisle couldn't see the baby at all. It worried me at the time but he explained it was the same with Renesmee. "It only gets better from here kids!" He kissed my forehead and strolled back over to Esme who was lounging happily in the sun.

"When Liliana was pregnant did Allie show any signs of her gifts?" Eleazar asked Demetri suddenly.

"A few yes. She was very in tuned with her mother's emotions and could change them to make her feel loved and safe but to my knowledge she never changed anyone else's emotions. Lilly said she seemed to sense when I was around because if her shield would go up she'd wrap it tightly around me as well as her mother. If her mother was injured the wound would heal automatically, no matter how big or small. She seemed to have a sense when danger was around or someone she didn't feel safe next to. Whenever Heidi was around, for example, Allie's shield would go up and it wouldn't come down until Heidi left the room." He chuckled and shook his head softly.

"Now, tell me is there anyone else she shielded more so than any other guards, besides yourself?"

"Me," Jane plopped down beside me and lightly kissed my cheek. "I knew we were going to be close sisters even before you were born, your mother knew too. While she was pregnant she was having visions." She smiled happily and danced off towards Alice and Renesmee playing with the dogs and Oliver.

"Marcus," Demetri frowned. "Unlike this little one Allie never once shielded her father or Caius. But Marcus," he shook his head, "whenever he was around, she'd know and if he was with his brothers she'd shield Marcus from them. And oddly enough Renata. Renata, Lilly, and Jane were all very close during the pregnancy. In fact Renata spent more time guarding Lilly and Allie than she did with Aro. I think Lilly felt safe around them so Allie felt safe."

"Fascinating," his eyes were bright with excitement and wonderment, I tried not to roll my eyes. He's always so fascinated by me. "To be so talented even in the womb is marvelous! Is there anything else she could do?"

Demetri chuckled. "Yes. Liliana was very highly guarded during her pregnancy but, just like Allie, she was constantly attacked. Liliana smelt so good to all vampires, Volturi guards and outside forces would lose their control when around her. But I think about this time in her pregnancy her scent began to change. It wasn't as potent and strong. Allie, on several occasions, threw guards across rooms if she was upset or scared by something." He paused and turned to me, lightly stroking my cheek with his knuckles. "You were terrified of the thunder," he murmured. "Your mother tried everything to make you calm and give you that sense of security but nothing worked. I remember one storm in particular was very destructive; I was just coming back from my hunt when Lilly called to me. I went straight to her side and she pulled me close to her the moment I walked into her bedroom. She placed my hands on her bare stomach and she made me talk to you. I wasn't sure what to say, I felt silly talking to a stomach, so I sang to you instead. After that your mother made me sing to you every night." He smiled softly and lightly kissed the tip of my nose and placed his hand gently on my stomach. "She also has a gift similar to Jane's that causes pain," he said turning back to Eleazar who was listening eagerly.

As Demetri continued his conversation with Eleazar my mind wondered, slipping easily into the past. I searched through the histories around me until I found Demetri's. It was easy to go back into his mind and pick out the memories I wanted to see with my own eyes. I wanted to see her, to see my mother for the first time.

I smiled to myself and sat back in my seat letting the calming wave's sooth my nerves and the cool breeze brush against my skin. I felt very peaceful sitting in the sand watching Demetri's life play out like a movie in my head.

I could feel myself being drawn into the memories, going deeper and deeper, until I found her. She was sitting cross legged on a large bed. Demetri was sat in a chair in the far corner of the room. He didn't look to happy when Felix entered the bedroom.

I watched eagerly as the white shield surrounded my mother and Demetri. Felix began to speak but unlike in a vision I couldn't hear what he was saying. I can only hear it when someone is thinking of the exact memory I'm watching.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She was beautiful, small like me with long curly black hair and soft creamy skin. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. Her belly was round and her cheeks flushed. She practically glowed with the happiness I could see in her bright sapphire blue eyes. It amazed me how similar we were.

"Allie, Allie baby what do you see?" Jasper asked taking my hand in his. I felt Demetri shift beside me, he wiped away the tears I didn't realize I'd shed and I blinked out of the memory. "It okay sweetheart, what did you see?" Their arms wrapped around me and my head nuzzled into Demetri's neck.

"I saw her," I whispered. "I saw my mother."

"You had a vision of Liliana?" Demetri asked sounding confused and worried.

"No, no it was the past. I searched your memory for her, I wanted to see her. I hope you don't mind." I frowned, I don't usually invade people's minds like that. I see my gifts, especially telepathy, as being an invasion of privacy. Most people don't want to share their every thought with someone let alone have me search their heads for a particular time in their history.

"Of course not, feel free to look at whatever you want. I'm more than happy to share my memories with you." He smiled and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Allie," Eleazar called. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, if you can pull Demetri's memory of your mother into your mind, is it possible that you could see your mother's history by going deeper into the memory and connecting to her mind inside Demetri's?"

I shook my head, "No, technically in a memory all minds are blank because the person who owns the memory can't read minds. They wouldn't know what everyone around them is thinking at the time the memory is formed."

"But Demetri can read minds," Jasper said looking up at him.

"But I couldn't read minds until Allie was born." Demetri shook his head seeming oddly apologetic and upset.

"It's okay," I smiled. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, I wasn't sure which to ask first. "What happened to her mates?"

"As far as I know they're all still living in Greenland. That's where the Fairy kingdom is located. She chose not to live in the palace so her mates built her a house that would fit all their needs."

There was one thing I wanted to know above all the other questions playing on my mind but a part of me was a little nervous to ask. "Did . . . did she have any other children?"

"To my knowledge, no she did not," Demetri said softly. I nodded and went back to watching everyone on the beach. It would have been nice to have brothers and sisters, a family that knew her.

I watched as Alice and Renesmee built a sand castle. The boys were all swimming and the girl laying out enjoying the heat on their skin. The dogs were playing in the sand and Oliver was dipping his toes tentatively into the ocean.

"Are there animals on the island?" I asked Esme as we watched the boys play in the water.

"Yes, we've rescued a few over the years. Carlisle hired one of the natives to take care of the island while we're traveling, he feeds the animals that live here." She smiled happily at me.

"Do you sense them Allie?" Eleazar asked looking up from the novel he was reading.

"Yeah, I heard them earlier when I was sat on the dock and I can always sense when an animal is close by."

"Do you know what kind of animals are on the island?" He asked eagerly.

"Not really, I get a sense that they're wild and not domestic, there are definitely cats on the island and lots of birds." He smiled in amazement and went back to reading his novel. I could feel the animals all around me. I felt comforted and safe with so many animals around.

"Shall we swim?" Jasper asked taking my hand in his and smiling playfully. I hadn't really seen his playful side since we arrived in Forks. It was nice to see him so happy.

"It won't hurt the baby?"

"You'll be fine Allie," Carlisle called. "Come in the waters wonderful!" I smiled brightly and nodded.

Jasper helped me out of my seat and that's when I saw him. Emmett was slowly making his way up the beach. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds and tiny water droplets dripped off his body. He shook the excess water from his disheveled hair and grinned at the line of girls on the beach. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so beautiful. He moved slowly, his eyes locking onto Roses body as he stalked out of the water.

"Angel?" I turned to Jasper, only just realizing he sparkled beautifully like Emmett. I felt the lust and desire rise inside of me and pulled him closer to me, kissing his lips passionately. The black of his swim shorts made his pale shining skin look brighter. I couldn't decide which one as more beautiful.

"I'm fine," I shook my head and took Jasper's hand. His playful smile widened and he took my hand, throwing me onto his back and racing towards the water. The wind whipped my hair around my face.

* * *

_**Emmett**_

"Emmett, don't even think about it," Alice growled. She and Bella were building a sand castle with Renesmee. I grinned and shook the droplets from my body onto the line of girls relaxing in the sun.

"Which one of you gonna come play with the men?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I don't swim."

I huffed. She never wanted to have any fun. I shouldn't be surprised she hasn't changed at all since our divorce but I had hoped someone would want to play. We were on vacation after all.

I heard a beautiful tinkling laugh. "Jasper don't you dare!" Allie screamed. I turned to see Jasper running into the ocean, laughing as he threw her into the water. They came back up together, laughing happily.

She was beautiful. I hadn't been paying attention when she threw everyone across the beach. I hadn't noticed how stunning she looked in the bright blue bikini. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she, Jasper and Demetri played in the water.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" A soft voice said beside me. I turned to see Alice smiling innocently at me. "I thought you'd like the blue bikini on her. Of course, her mates like it as well. But I bought this one for your enjoyment." I couldn't help but smile. I've never seen anyone more beautiful. Her long black hair spilled down her back and her skin had a light sparkle in the sunlight. It wasn't like a vampire sparkle but it was stunning all the same.

"Alice . . . I don't . . ." I wasn't sure what to say. How did she know? What did she know? What had she seen?

"It's okay, I know everything." Her smile widened. "You love her."

"I don't," I said firmly. "I can't. She's Jaspers wife and Demetri's girlfriend I won't ruin her happiness because I want her."

"Okay," she said softly. "Let's go swim!" She pulled me to my feet and we ran into the water, swimming towards everyone. That's what I liked about Alice and Allie, they both liked to have fun and play in the ocean, unlike some people.

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming or playing in the sand. While the girls enjoyed the sun on their skin I kept my eyes locked on Allie's tight little body. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the lust from Jasper for too much longer so I was glad when Demetri pulled her back into the ocean. I tried not to groan as her hips swayed from side to side as she slowly walked beside her mate.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Benny asked, sitting beside me on one of the sun beds. "You seem a little out of sorts."

"I'm good," I kept my eyes on Allie and Demetri as he swam deeper into the ocean with her wrapped around his body. I could hear her tinkling bell giggle and felt my stomach burn with desire. Why couldn't I be the one to hold her that close to my body?

"Dude, you got it bad," he chuckled.

"Whatever Alice has told you its wrong," I said firmly. "Her vision won't come true."

"I don't need _Alice_ to tell me anything," he hissed suddenly. I pulled my eyes away from Allie and Demetri, turning to Benny. He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is I can see it without having Alice guide me with her visions." He smiled and turned back to watch the sun beginning to set. "I think I'll go in and get a shower." When I looked up he was gone.

"There's something strange about that vampire," I mumbled to myself. I've never really liked Benny. He's always rubbed me the wrong way but I'd never say anything to upset Alice. She loves him. And as long as he doesn't hurt her I'm happy for her.

I could see Allie and Demetri kissing as the sun began to set. She whispered a sweet 'I love you' to him and I threw myself off the sun bed. I couldn't sit here and listen to them any longer, especially not when I could picture myself being in his shoes so easily.

I needed to forget her. From now on Allie Whitlock is strictly off limits.

* * *

_**Demetri**_

I was keeping one eye on Allie as Jasper and I helped Alice with her sand palace. Allie had been unusually quiet since Carlisle checked over the new baby bump. I could see she was thinking about something but I wasn't sure what. I hate not being able to read her mind.

_I swear I'm gonna kill him,_ Jasper's thoughts were filled with anger and hint of jealousy. As I watched Allie gently rub the tanning oil on her legs and over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked too quietly for anyone else to hear but him. He moved to stand a little closer to me and I followed his line of sight to Emmett. He was staring at Allie again. I'd noticed his lust filled thoughts a while ago. His thoughts and fantasies had been running wild for weeks. "Ah, never mind," I nodded in understanding. "Let me take care of it," I said pushing him back towards Alice when he began to walk towards Emmett. "Stay here."

I made my way slowly towards Allie. She'd pushed herself up on her elbows and was leaning her head back to enjoy the sun on her face. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"You look really hot," I whispered in her ear. She giggled softly but kept her eyes closed, "let's go for a swim to cool you down before dinner." I pulled her up and placed my hand in hers, leading us towards the warm ocean.

We walked deeper and deeper into the water until I pulled Allie against me, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I just wanted to spend a little alone time with my beautiful girlfriend." My lips pressed softly to hers and I felt her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her warm body pressed harder against mine and my hands moved over her thighs to cup her ass as her tongue demanded entrance into my mouth. I gladly obliged and groaned when she gently sucked on my tongue, pulling it into her mouth to let me taste more of her. "You taste exquisite," I smiled against her lips.

"Mmmm," she purred against my neck. "I missed you when you were away." Her arms tightened around my neck. "But you needed to go, I see that now. I saw that you needed to figure out a few things but I'm so happy you came back. Are you really okay with this relationship Jasper and I offered to you?" She seemed a little nervous suddenly.

"I've never been happier," I told her honestly. She deserved the truth from now on. "At first I was a little concerned but I thought back to your mother and her relationship with her mates, it was so unique and so passionate I wanted to have that too. There wasn't a time, when she was at the Volturi, that at least one of her mates wasn't with her. She had a different relationship with each of them but she loved them all wholeheartedly. They were always touching, holding hands, or she was curled up beside one of them. They'd all been together for hundreds of years and to still have that type of passion and commitment amazed me. Our relationship terrifies me and I'm not used to that. I don't get scared. I am Demetri of the Volturi. I've battled thousands if not _millions_ of vampires in my lifetime and all it took was one tiny, sexy, loving, beautiful girl to scare the hell out of me." She giggled, a soft tinkling of bells and I couldn't help but chuckle with her. "You amaze me constantly, you bring me such joy and happiness, I couldn't be without you. And my relationship with Jasper is a lot stronger now we've all come together, in a way I love him too, just not the way I love you."

"Do you want to be with Jasper the same way you're with me?" She asked looking oddly young suddenly.

"I know you don't like it . . ."

"It's not that," she interrupted. "I have no problem with it in fact but it makes me nervous and scared and jealous and then feeling all of those emotions make me feel guilty because I'm feeling jealous and scared."

"Why do you feel nervous and scared and jealous?" I asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"It's silly I know, and I'd never stop you being together if you wanted to. In fact it could be very sensual to watch the two of you together but at the same time – maybe it's the pregnancy hormones I'm not sure – I feel jealous that I'm not enough to satisfy you. It's very selfish but it comes down to the fact that I don't want to share you with someone else, which isn't fair because you share me with Jasper."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so adorable. "I can tell you honestly that I don't want to date Jasper the way I want to date you. Jasper and I have talked about it and reviewed our options and we're both comfortable staying brothers. I think having that type of relationship with Jasper would be awkward because we're very close as brothers. If something changes and it does come up, years from now, we should all sit down and talk about it before acting upon it but I honestly don't think it will." Allie nodded in agreement, "I'm very blessed to have you in my life and to have such a great brother in Jasper. I like the way our relationship works now. And don't ever think you're not enough to satisfy me _or_ Jasper, you'll always be everything we'll need."

"Okay," she smiled and lightly kissed my lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled. It felt so good to say it I never wanted to stop.

_I needed to forget her. From now on Allie Whitlock is strictly off limits, _Emmett's thoughts were loud and clear in my mind and I smiled smugly to myself. Maybe now he'll back off and find his own mate.

"You're very sneaky," she whispered against my neck. "I know exactly what you're doing. Did you think I wouldn't know?" she giggled. "I'm not going to date Emmett. We're just friends," she said firmly.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Positive. I want you and Jasper."

"Okay," I whispered, kissing her neck. "Shall we go back, you're shivering." My arms tightened around her waist, holding her warm body closer to mine. Her head rested heavily on my shoulder and I saw Jasper's head snap up, he could feel her exhaustion as well.

I swam back to the beach with Allie in my arms, her body seemed to mold to mine and her heat absorbed into my skin. I never wanted to let her go.

"Let's take a nap before she has dinner," I whispered to Jasper. He nodded and followed me into the house, placing his hand in Allie's as we walked towards our bedroom.


	25. Shatterproof

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Shatterproof **

**Allie **

_**Three weeks later**_

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked between kisses. My breathing was heavy as his hands traveled over my body and came to rest at my stomach. "I think I should stay here," he whispered huskily into my ear. He caught my earlobe between his teeth and a low playful growl rumbled in his chest. My body pressed automatically to his while his hips rocked against mine to find the sweet friction between us.

"I'm sure," I panted. I pulled his lips back to mine, needing to taste him again. His tongue eagerly stroked mine, his hand traveled over my body. "I'll be fine," I said as he kissed down my neck. He stopped at my pulse point, sucking on the skin until I felt the blood vessels burst under my skin. "But make sure you bring me something back, baby and I are thirsty," I said firmly, pushing away from him. "Go hunting with the family, I'll be fine. What could happen? I'm alone on an island. Unless the dolphins and sea turtles are going to attack I'll be fine until the morning."

"Alright," he sighed heavily. "But at the first sign of any danger you call me or Demetri right away."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed me once more and then he was gone.

The house became eerily quiet once the boats had pulled out of the dock and I felt a slight tinge of anxiety rush through the center of my body. My hand lightly rested on my stomach, stroking my baby bump.

"Everything will be alright," I cooed, "Daddy will be home soon." I slid off the bed and slowly made my way into the bathroom, turning on the shower, hoping the warm water would relax my nerves.

For the last three weeks my entertainment had become the number-one priority on Isle Cullen. We snorkeled (well, I snorkeled while Jasper and Demetri flaunted their ability to go without oxygen indefinitely). We explored the small jungle that ringed the rocky little peak. We met the wild animals that lived deep within the island and visited the parrots that lived in the canopy on the south end of the island. We swam with the porpoises that played in the warm, shallow waters there. Or at least I did; when Jasper and Demetri were in the water, the porpoises disappeared as if a shark was near. We took the boat out farther into the depths of the ocean to see the dolphins and whales. Talking to a whale is one of the best experiences of my life; they're very quiet gentle creatures.

I knew what was going on. They were trying to keep my busy, distracted, so I couldn't think about Emmett and the feelings he's invoked inside of me these past few weeks. They've tried to keep it hidden from me but I see the glares they send him when we're in the same room together.

Since our arrival on the island I've been having dreams about Emmett. Every night it was the same dream and every night I'd wake up screaming his name. My dreams were so vivid but the longer I was awake the less I remembered. There was just a feeling of great loss. It scared me to think how heartbroken I'd be if I lost him.

Whenever I tried to sit down and figure out what was going on with my dreams and how I truly felt about Emmett or tried to talk Jasper and Demetri into taking it easy with one of the million DVDs under the big-screen plasma TV, they would lure me out of the house with magic words like _coral reefs_ and _submerged caves_ and _sea turtles_. We were going, going, going all day, so that I found myself completely famished and exhausted when the sun eventually set.

I drooped over my plate after I finished dinner every night; once I'd actually fallen asleep right at the table and one of them carried me to bed. Part of it was that they always made too much food for one, but I was so hungry after swimming and climbing all day that I ate most of it. Then, full and worn out, I could barely keep my eyes open.

All part of the plan no doubt.

Exhaustion didn't help with my attempts to explore my intense feelings towards Emmett. And I found, as time wore on, and we were constantly in such close proximity to one another my feelings grew stronger. The physical attraction I felt towards him was unlike anything I've ever felt. It was completely different to the physical attraction I felt to Jasper and Demetri, this was a raw primal need I could feel deep down to my very core. I wanted him to take me in the most primal, animalistic, wild_, unrelenting,_ ways imaginable, to throw me against the kitchen table and take me then and there.

But was it just the pregnancy hormones making me feel so sexually aware when I'm around him or was it actually a deep burning desire to be with him and love him the way I do Jasper and Demetri?

I can't imagine asking Jasper and Demetri to allow another man into our relationship. Everything is so perfect the way it is, it's so comfortable and . . . _right_. I don't want to lose that. But I feel so attached to Emmett that I don't want to lose him either.

And my dreams felt so real – erotic, sexual dreams, made more vivid, I guess, by the too-bright colors of the island – that I woke up tired no matter how long I slept. Every morning I'd wake up more aroused than I'd felt the previous day and I'd attack Jasper, needing a release I couldn't reach in my dreams. And then I'd feel horribly guilty for using my husband like some mechanical sex toy.

And to make matters even worse every time I was alone with Emmett there was tension so strong I could almost see it rising between us. Alice would continuously dress me in innocent ivory's or satin's or lace and Emmett would flash me that sweet sexy smile that made my toes curl and my core throb for him. And then, feeling hot, sexual, and aroused, Jasper and I would end up rolling around in bed for hours or in some hidden cave where we could be alone. And just like every morning after a hot steamy Emmett dream, I'd feel guilty and ashamed for using my husband as a release I couldn't find anywhere else.

Demetri and I had yet to cross that line. Neither of us were ready for a sexual relationship, we were still getting to know one another on that deeper level but I could feel the pull to him, the same pull I felt to Jasper the very first time I met him and I needed Demetri as much as I needed my husband – who just happened to be reaping the benefits of my lust for Emmett.

'_Perhaps he's your third mate,'_ Demon suggested as I made myself comfortable on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and the television remote.

I frowned down at him. The thought had crossed my mind on several occasions but I wasn't sure I liked the idea of having three mates. If I have three mates what's to say I won't have four? Or five? Or six? Or seven? Where does it end? When are enough mates, enough?

'_But she does not have feelings of love for him,'_ Angel said firmly. She was right, I didn't love Emmett. At least I didn't think I did. I knew I didn't love him the way I love Jasper or the way I love Demetri. But I did feel for him. And, as I said, I was definitely attracted to him.

'_She doesn't yet,' _Wallace interrupted, '_these things take time to grow.' _

'_Ah, but she instantly knew Jasper was her mate the moment she saw him in a vision. And she knew Demetri was her mate while she was still in the womb.'_ Duchess shifted a little closer to me, placing her head in my lap.

She was right, I knew instantly that Jasper was my mate and the safety and security I felt with Demetri were the first emotions I can remember. I always feel so safe with both of them. But I feel safe with Emmett too. He's so strong and so big but deep down inside he's a soft teddy bear that's always so gentle with me, so loving and tender with each touch, although I can say the same for Jasper and Demetri. None of them would ever hurt me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I could feel the emotions pushing on my already sensitive nerves and the tears trickled down my cheeks. The dogs moved closer to me and Oliver gently sat down in my lap, placing his head on my shoulder.

'_I think you should wait it out,' _Angel said gently, '_if this has something to do with the pregnancy hormones it could all go away after the birth.' _

"And if it doesn't?"

'_We'll take it one day at a time and figure it out then. For now you need to relax, all this stress is not good for the baby.' _

"The baby . . ." a sudden thought popped into my mind, a thought I hadn't even considered before. "What if it's the baby? What if he or she has Jasper's gift and is manipulating my emotions without realizing it?"

I had to admit the thought had some potential. Jasper is an empath and I feel the happiness and love in others, the chances that the baby will be able to manipulate emotions is higher than any other gift. And it made me feel a little better, perhaps my emotions were forged and enhanced by the baby's ability.

'_I'm not sure . . .'_ Demon shook his head slowly. '_If it was the baby making you feel sexually connected to Emmett, wouldn't you feel it towards everyone? Why would the baby just manipulate your feelings for Emmett and not other members of the family? Or Jasper or Demetri who you're closer to than anyone because of the bond you share as mates.' _

'_I have to agree with Demon,' _Angel pulled her lips back and smiled. '_If it were the baby I wouldn't think he or she would have that amount of control and I don't think lust and desire would be the emotion the child would play with.' _

I huffed. I was afraid they'd say something like that. "Then I don't know what it is." I grumbled.

I'm not sure how I'd feel if Emmett was my mate. Part of me hopes he'll never leave me and he'll love me and take care of me in the same ways Jasper and Demetri do. But the other part is telling me I don't want that. I don't want six mates like my mother had, that worked for her, but I don't think it will for me. Two mates are sufficient. Why mess with a good thing?

"I have this horrible feeling that if I accept Emmett as my mate – if all of these emotions are because he and I are meant to come together and I let him into my life – I'll lose a part of what I have with Jazz and Dem. Things are good right now. I feel happier and safer than I ever have and I don't want to screw that up by making a wrong decision."

'_But what if it's the right decision?'_ Demon asked softly. '_What if you're destined to be with Jasper, Demetri, __**and**__ Emmett?' _

I honestly had no answer for him. I felt so confused and so alone suddenly. "I wish my mom were here," I felt the tears fall down my cheeks again and Oliver wiped them away with his little monkey fingers. "If she were here she could explain this to me. I have so many questions for her."

'_Like what sweetheart? Maybe we can answer them for you,' _Angel said.

"How did she die?" It was the most important question, the others could wait. I needed to know how she died so I could do something differently when I go into labor.

'_That's the one question we don't have an answer for,'_ Demon said sadly. '_But perhaps there's someone who does . . .'_ he trailed off looking at Angel suddenly. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation I couldn't hear.

'_Sweetheart, I need you to go back into Demetri's memory and tell us who was in the room when your mother died. Perhaps if we're lucky it was one of the Volturi guards that are still alive.'_

"And they can give us answers," I finished.

It wasn't hard to find Demetri's mind, even across the ocean it was crystal clear. I shifted through memories until I found the day I was born. Everything had seemed normal until my mother went into labor. There was always a sense of tension and hostility in Demetri's memories of the Volturi. I could still feel his loneliness and his need to escape and be free.

I watched the silent memory play out eager to find something that might help me.

_Demetri's head snapped up from the book he was reading, if fell to the floor as he flew out of the room and down a long stone corridor. The door he stopped at was thrown off its hinges as he charged into the room. Liliana was curled onto the bed, I could see the tears in her eyes as she clutched her stomach. Her back arched and she screamed. Demetri pulled her into his arms, speeding back out of the room and down the hall. He stopped at another large door and it flew open. A tiny man, no more than 3 feet tall looked up at Demetri. He wore a tiny tailor made suit and a doctors lab coat. Demetri placed my mother on an eggplant colored bed just as Aro entered the room. He shooed Demetri away with a sardonic look in his eye. But Demetri's eyes cut to Liliana – she looked so vulnerable and anxious, I could see how scared and small she was, I could see her begging him to stay with her, to stay with me – Aro said something with a angry vile smirk and Demetri shuddered. He replied with something that seemed to anger Aro – Caius and Marcus entered the room followed by Chelsea – Aro snarled and threw Demetri out of the room as my mother screamed again. Big tears swept her cheeks as her mates, four very large men and two gorgeous women, rounded the corner and stormed into the room. But like Demetri they were thrown out one by one. They didn't leave without a fight; however it seemed Aro was insistent. The door slammed shut behind the last of my mother's mates. Demetri's knees buckled and the large heavy door shook. _

I blinked out of the memory. Angel and Demon were on their feet pacing, growling and snarling. I wasn't sure what I felt. I wasn't honestly sure what had happened.

I understand Liliana's blood would have caused problems for the vampires but Aro seemed so determined to be alone with her, so mean and callous.

"I don't understand," I said softly. "Why would he make her mates leave? Are they vampires?"

'_Not all of them,'_ Demon growled. '_One of the girls, Katelyn she is a vampire and Matthew and Nathan. But they had all tasted her blood; if it were to be spilled they would be the safest vampires to deal with the situation.' _

'_So why would Aro make them all leave?' _Duchess asked.

'_Because of Allie,' _Bear said quietly. He jumped up onto the couch and settled himself in my lap, curled into my body. Bear doesn't speak very often, he's a very nervous dog, but when he does his voice is always so soft and so beautiful.

'_What?' _Max grumbled. Max reminds me of Emmett. He's so simple and fun loving. He's huge and cuddly like a big bear and he enjoys playing games and making people laugh.

"Because she didn't die," I said, realization hitting me. With what I know about Aro's past it would make sense that he'd want to keep me locked up, a powerful hybrid that gains more power as she grows. I would have been the ultimate weapon to him, if I was trained.

'_What do you mean Allie?'_ Demon asked.

"She didn't die, because . . . she was killed. Aro wouldn't have been able to eliminate her if her mates had been in the room or if Demetri was protecting her."

'_If Aro had touched Demetri he would have seen the alliance forming between him and your mother. Marcus would have sensed the bond between them and the bond between you and Demetri as soon as it started. Aro was a power hungry man, it would make sense that he would want to keep you in the Volturi, especially if he knew of your mothers talents.' _Demon hissed.

'_Like mother like daughter,'_ Wallace said.

The baby's shield was suddenly wrapped around me, a sense of calm washed over my body and I placed my hand lightly on my stomach.

"It's okay pretty baby, Daddy will be home soon." I felt a horrible scraping in my mind. My entire body shook and I screamed as the scratching, like fingernails on a chalk board, drilled in my head. My head felt like it was going to explode under the pressure, as if a thousand pound weight was resting on my shoulders, pushing me down.

My anger rose when I felt the baby's fear swirling around me like a black storm cloud. Lightning flashed across the ocean and my body arched as the electricity bolt hit the center of my chest, absorbing into my skin.

I couldn't hear anything. All the pictures in my head, the future, had disappeared. The dog's thoughts and emotions were gone and I suddenly felt very alone. I tried looking into the future but it was fuzzy, like a broken television, my antenna had been disconnected and I'd lost my signal.

A loud angry growl roared through the room as the front door flew across the living room, clipping me in the side of the head and throwing me back, off the couch, with the force. I landed with a thud against the far wall.

My mind was dazed and blank, my vision blurry. But I could see the vampires storming into the house and surrounding me. I could see a silver knife shining in someone's hand and I wrapped my shield around myself, protecting my baby.

I heard the growls of six angry dogs and a pissed off monkey screeched into the room. Demon and Angel were directly in front of me, they seemed taller somehow, deadly and vicious.

"Princess," I looked up to see a very large vampire with short blond hair and bright crimson eyes, "by order of our Masters we've come to take you home. You are to take your rightful place besides my Masters and join our coven. They have great plans for you, Princess. I wouldn't disappoint them if I were you."

I growled. "Good thing you're not me then," my voice was unrecognizable, even to me, and the vampires took a step back. Their fears were all screaming at me but it was my hands that reacted before my mind could think.

My hands itched and burned with the power flowing through me.

I saw the big vampire, he must be in charge, staring down at my hands as I rubbed them together to make the feeling disappear, I don't need to use my hands with my gifts. So why were they tingling suddenly?

"You're gifts won't work on us, Princess," the vampire hissed. "We've cut them off until our Masters say otherwise, that's the pain you feel. Your gifts are being ripped from your body." He smirked smugly and Demon hissed at him. "Now, be a good girl and come with me," he held out his beefy hand so he could pull me off the floor and I caught another glimpse of the silver blade in his right hand. Even without my visions and his thoughts in my head I knew what he was thinking, what was going to happen. He was going to kill my baby.

I felt a sudden anger, like nothing I've ever experienced before, rise inside of me suddenly. I felt my eyes flash crimson as a deadly snarl broke through my chest and the vampires surrounding me were thrown across the room.

My shield strengthened and the baby's shield pressed against it. "Okay baby," I cooed, "it's gonna be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

I could see strange patches of light blue and a darker blue mixing with my original bright blue shield until the color changed completely to a bright glowing ruby red to match my eyes.

"Nobody said anything about a damn shield!" One of the vampires hissed when he charged towards me. He had a dagger aimed at my stomach and although I knew it wouldn't penetrate my shield my hands flew up to stop the dagger. There was a small explosion and the dagger fell to the floor creating a tiny pile of silver dust. My eyes widened in shock as I stared down at the pile of silver fragments.

Someone screamed and my head shot up to see the vampire who had been charging towards me clutching his wrist, his hand had been blasted off when the dagger exploded.

I frowned. There was a scorch mark on Esme's white rug that I knew she wouldn't be happy about.

"Oops," I looked down at Demon for answers but he seemed just as shocked as I was. I tuned back to the vampires all looking terrified and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I didn't know I could do that." I had no idea what the gift was exactly or if it was a new gift or one of the baby's gifts but I could see the advantage of blowing up things with a slight wave of my hands.

The vampires surrounding me didn't seem pleased by my new discovery and charged at me again, teeth bared and daggers forgotten. I threw my hands out, just like the first time, and a few more of their body parts were blown to smithereens.

While they were screaming in pain I let my shield drop slightly, reading each of their fears and pushing them into the illusion. I hoped it would hold until Jasper and Demetri came home but I had no way of finding them without my visions.

While the vampires in the room froze and fell to the floor I tried focusing on calling to my mates. I've done it before, and Demetri said I could do it as a baby but I don't know _how_ I did it.

My eyes glazed over and I focused on just Jasper and Demetri. I could feel the pull to my mates, they were still on the main island but I had no idea where. I tried releasing my scent but all that did was fill the room with raspberries and vanilla.

A cold hard hand came down on my shoulder suddenly and I spun around to see my ex boyfriend. The horrible, vile, arrogant, pigheaded, selfish, abusive, manipulative, evil Ethan. The same Ethan that bit me and tried to rape me every night I was locked in that damn cage. Now he stood over me once again, his crimson eyes glaring into mine.

My eyes widened in shock, my body froze and trembled with the rush of memories coming back at me. I could feel the baby's fear rising again and Ethan smirked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said and threw me against the couch. "It's been a long time, my love." His thick, deep, husky English accent wrapped around his words like a snake trapping it's pray, his voice coiled around my body.

He took another step towards me, till he was pressed against my body. He rubbed himself against me. His hands gripped my thighs and spread them so he could press his tiny, baby carrot sized, dick against the notch in my shorts.

"That's it sweetheart," he licked from my hairline to my jaw, "Oh yeah."

I screamed and hit him, trying to push him off me but it was no use. My fingers clawed at his face, his arms, his chest, anything I could reach but my struggle seemed to turn him on more than anything. I felt him cum, his body shook and he grunted like a wild animal. I hissed and growled at him, screaming for help as his hands slowly ran up my body and locked around my neck. His thumb pressed into my windpipe.

Somewhere behind him I could hear dogs barking and growling. Why weren't they stopping him? My hands clawed at his arms, I couldn't breathe.

"God, you are so fuckin hot!" He yelled into the room. "I'm gonna make you all mine tonight sweet thing, all mine," he growled angrily and I managed to maneuver myself to kick him off of me.

He fell off the couch, flying into the kitchen wall and I ran. I was gasping for air, my body felt as if it had been through hell and back, but I kept running. I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket calling Jasper as I ran for the door. I felt something cold clasp around my waist just as I got to the door.

"Allie?" Jasper said as Ethan disconnected the call and threw it behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he hissed. He dragged me into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed.

I knew better than to fight back. It only made him more aroused when I fought back. But my instincts took over. I had to protect my baby.

He climbed up onto the bed, crawling up my legs and I kicked my foot out, his nose crunched under the force and he fell back into the dresser.

"I like it when you run baby," he called as I flew out of the bedroom and scooped up my cell phone. I had no idea where I was going, the boats were gone. The only way was to swim.

As I ran I dialed Jasper's number. I made it to the edge of the ocean before Ethan reached me.

"Allie!" Jasper growled into my cell phone.

"Jasper!" I screamed as Ethan crushed my phone and dragged me back into the house by my hair. I twisted and turned in his arms, hitting him with all my strength but I'm no match for a vampire.

He threw me back onto the couch and resumed his position on top of me, rubbing himself against me again.

"Get off of me!" I cried. My arms flayed out hitting him square in the jaw.

He hissed angrily and broke my wrist with one quick snap. I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks and I felt him cum again, his body jerking into mine. "God, I've missed you so much Allie!" He yelled as he ruthlessly thrust his hips against my shorts. I tried not to gag.

The memories of the past twenty-six years filled my mind. This used to happen every night after I turned sixteen. I should have known running would only turn him on. He enjoys the hunt. 'gets the blood flowing' he used to tell me as he slapped me or swiped the whip across my back.

He slumped onto my body, his lips kissing my neck. "I love you so much my little princess." He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away. "You know I only do these things to teach you respect, sweetheart. You _will_ respect me Allie. You ran away from me and you will be punished for that tonight." He lightly kissed my forehead. "No let's get these little shorts off."

'_Allie fight back!'_ Demon growl suddenly echoed through my mind. He was pinned to the far wall by an invisible force.

But before I could even move Ethan tore my new pajama pants from my body and the little lace tank top. I've never been more thankful for underwear.

His cold hand trailed up my leg, his nose pressed into my panties.

"Hmm, you always did smell so delicious. I've never known anyone like you, my sweet sweet love." His lips pressed fiercely to mine then and I felt a wave of nausea churn in my stomach. He pulled away from me, a vile smile on his thin lips. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your family and tell them where to find your body . . . or perhaps I'll take you away . . . hmm . . . we'll see. Your mates won't want you when I'm through with you." I was definitely sick now.

Demon and Angel were snarling against whatever was holding them but they couldn't get loose. '_Allie fight back! Fight back! Kill the son of a bitch!' _Demon snarled angrily. Why could I hear Demon and not the others?

Ethan's bright red eyes were locked on mine. There was pain coming. I could see it reflected in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him to just kill me. He'd want the memory. He'd want my body tangled and bloody for Jasper and Demetri to find. There would be no quick end like I had hoped.

And then he did something, something that shocked even Demon and Angel. He placed his hand lightly on my bare stomach.

Then I lost my temper.

A growl so vicious I wasn't sure if it came from me or the dogs filled the room and Ethan was thrown into the far wall. The wall shuddered and cracked with the force.

"You little bitch!" He growled, shaking himself off.

My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.

He was in front of me suddenly, circling me, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.

But as he took a step back he was thrown back against the wall again. And I wasn't the one throwing him. My hand rested gently on my stomach, rubbing soothing circles into my baby bump.

He growled angrily and launched himself out of the plaster and rubble of the wall. He slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

A hiss echoed in the room.

I tried to teleport but nothing happened. "Going somewhere?" he whispered. "You're gifts are locked down, Allie. You're defenseless against me, except for that little mutant you're carrying." He hissed.

But he was wrong. I wasn't defenseless.

I still had legs.

I couldn't help myself – I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as I already felt, panic took over and I bolted for the wide open front door.

He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest – I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into sharp corner of the fireplace. The stone cracked, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet.

He walked towards me slowly.

"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of the fireplace, his voice friendly again. "Let's see how much damage we can do to their pretty little house, shall we?" He purred and threw me, like I was his rag doll, into another wall. The wall cracked under my body and I fell limp on the floor. "Beautiful," he whispered. His fingers dipped into the small pool of blood beside my head and he licked it off.

I ignored him, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling towards the back door. I heard a crash behind me and, stupidly, turned to see him flying into the stairs. The banister cracked and splintered under him.

Seems baby isn't giving up.

My hands instinctively flashed out as he came towards me, I heard the small explosion and his scream but I didn't look back to see what had blown up. I guess I have one gift he didn't know about.

'_Blow his ass up Allie', _Max growled suddenly.

'_Son of a bitch, I'll kill him! Let me at him, let me at him!!' _Wallace was snarling and hissing in anger.

'_Kick his butt momma!' _Oliver called from under a pile of rubble.

Ethan's foot connected with my ribs and I twisted into the air, spiraling towards the glass doors. The glass shattered and I fell through the door frame. There was a chunk of glass in my leg and another in my arm. My stomach seemed to be well protected for now.

My hands flashed out again, blowing off one of his arms. He screamed as the pain shot through his body. I wanted him to suffer now. With all my strength my hands clenched into fists and contracted, I pushed all the power I had out of my body . . . and took out another wall.

"Damnit!" I growled. "What good is this gift if it . . ." His foot came down hard on my chest and I felt something snap. The air was knocked out of my lungs in a whooshing motion. He threw me into the conservatory, breaking more glass and more windows. The frames buckled with my force and the entire wall of glass shattered into a million pieces. I could feel the glass hitting my hair, cutting up my body, and slicing through my stomach.

He was over me once again, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I _did_ feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony.

I felt like I was dying. But the pain in my leg was nothing compared to the pain in my stomach. He kicked my baby bump, throwing me into _another_ room. I screamed, the tears flowing down my cheeks faster now.

_How many rooms does this house have!?_

I twisted up to reach for the door handle, I was so close. And then he was standing over me again, smiling.

"Any last requests?" he asked pleasantly. His toe nudged my stomach and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine. "Perhaps you'd like Jasper and Demetri to try and find me? It could be fun," he prompted.

"No!" I growled and threw my hands out again. Tears spilled faster down my cheeks. "You evil, vile, son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I screamed as something else blew up.

I wanted him dead.

I wanted him to pay for all the things he's done to me and now my baby.

And so help me god I will find a way to kill him.

Something sliced into my neck and I screamed into the quiet room.

Books were flying all around the room, bookcases were hurled at Ethan, chairs, tables, television, DVDs, CDs, knives, pots and pans from the kitchen, everything that could move was being thrown at him.

My hands continuously flashed out. The entire room was exploding or something was soaring through the air. I could barely see what I was aiming at. My vision was so blurry with the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could only hope it was him.

And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken glass.

_Why do we have so much damn glass in this house!_

Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my abdomen where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread across my bare stomach with an alarming speed. I could feel it soaking into my panties, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach. The pain coursed through my body. I felt as if I were being ripped from the inside out.

Through the pain and blurriness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood – spreading crimson across my flesh, pooling rapidly on the floor – was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

My body was going numb. Let it be quickly now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my stomach sucked my consciousness away with it.

My eyes were closing.

A horrible, loud, earth shattering growl from the dogs shook the room. And I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming towards me. With my last effort to protect my baby, my hands instinctively rose to protect my stomach and a loud explosion filled the room. Everything around me shook and glass broke falling down around me like rain drops.

My eyes closed, as the darkness took me over.


	26. Bring me to Life

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my sprits sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home." _

_~ Evanescence_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Bring Me to Life**

_**Allie **_

The pain was bewildering.

Exactly that – I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality.

I tried to separate them.

Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much.

Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain.

Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was.

Reality had come on so fast.

One moment, everything was as it should have been. Surrounded by people I loved. Smiles and laughter echoed in the back of my mind. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for my entire life.

And then one tiny, inconsequential thing had gone wrong.

I'd let him go. I watched as he sped towards the boats and drive off into the darkening night. I knew he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and keep me safe. But I'd insisted he go hunting. He was hungry, _I_ was hungry.

I'd made him leave me alone.

Inside me, something yanked in the opposite direction, reminding me of the other tiny little life I'd put in danger.

I'd made him leave our baby. And now I wasn't sure if there was a baby to protect. How could there be? How could something so small and vulnerable survive what had just happened?

_Ripping. _

_Breaking. _

_Agony. _

Far away in the distance I heard an agonizing scream echo through my mind. I felt my body being thrown, twisting and turning. But everything was so dark where I was. I just felt it. Felt my body move through the air.

Pieces of me shattering, snapping, slicing apart . . .

More blackness.

As I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up – as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper wilder roar with fury.

I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing through my neck, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

Something snapped and I felt my torso arch under the pain. I could feel the blood being pulled from my body, sucked out of me.

There was a stabbing, something cold and sharp, penetrating my stomach. I heard a horrible, agonizing scream from somewhere in the room. I couldn't move my body to fight back anymore. I couldn't lift my arms to blow anything else up.

My entire body was completely numb

But it still hurt.

There was too much pain.

And then, I knew I was dead.

Because through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Allie!" The angel's voice cried in horror. Behind that longed-for sound was another noise – an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high kneeing, suddenly breaking off . . .

I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead.

"Allie, please! Allie, listen to me, please, please, Allie, please!" He begged.

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips.

More blackness.

As the black lifted again I could hear voices, shouting, as the pain came back.

"Carlisle! Someone get Carlisle!"

Something sharper than knives ripped through me – another agonizing scream – the words of my angel made no sense. Silly angel, I wanted to say, Carlisle wasn't here. He was hunting with the family.

There was a vicious snarling, a whooshing noise, and a growl so deadly my body shook in fear.

"Get him out!" Someone else screamed. "Get him out of here! Do it _now_!"

I heard a loud roar fill my ears and cringed away from the deadly noise.

"No! Now, get him out before he does more damage!" Someone cried and something in the distance broke.

"Allie, Allie, no, oh please, no, no!" And then another voice was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

He shouldn't weep it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool. My hands clutched my stomach.

Black spots covered the light in the room as a cold point of new pain stabbed icily into my stomach. It felt wrong – I struggled automatically to protect my womb, my baby, but I was weak. My lungs ached, oxygen burned away.

The pain faded away again, though I clung to it now. My baby, my baby, dying . . .

More blackness.

How long had passed? Seconds or minutes? The pain was gone. Numb. I couldn't feel. I still couldn't see, either, but I could hear. There was air in my lungs again, scraping to rough bubbles up and down my throat.

"You stay with me now, Allie! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keeps your heart beating!"

Demetri? Demetri was here, trying to save me. But where had my angel gone?

I tried to feel my heart, to find it, but I was so lost inside my own body. I couldn't feel the things I should, and nothing felt in the right place. I blinked and found my eyes. I could see the light. Not what I was looking for, but better than nothing.

As my eyes struggled to adjust, Demetri whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Leave him? Why would I leave him?

"Allie!" My angel roared, his voice was hard and stern, brutal but there was so much pain to it. I wanted to call to him, to tell him everything is fine but I couldn't open my mouth. "Let me go! Allie!"

"She's lost a lot of blood, too much."Carlisle? Carlisle was here? "The head wound isn't deep," his calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her legs. They're broken. Her arms too."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.

My arms? And my legs? I don't remember him breaking my arms or my legs.

Numb. I was so numb.

The pain disappeared so suddenly, taken over by a horrid numbness that was almost worse than the pain.

"Some ribs, too, I . . . .think," The methodical voice continued. "Oh god . . ."

"Carlisle what is it?" Demetri hissed somewhere next to my head.

"Allie, can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice was worried now. "Allie . . . can . . . hear . . . me? . . . Allie . . . tell . . . hurt?" I tried to pay attention but the blackness was pushing me down deeper and deeper. I tried to find my eyes again, to find the horribly bright light but I couldn't. I was sinking faster and faster into nothing.

"_Let me go!_" Jasper screamed. I heard the sounds of marble hitting marble and the floor under me shook with the crash of thunder in the air. "Let me go! She needs me, let me go!" A horrible hiss broke through the quiet and someone snarled. "Let me go! Her blood, it's her blood!" Another loud crash and a tearing sound echoed in the house.

More blackness.

And then nothing.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I watched in horror as Carlisle's face fell and a heart wrenching sob filled the room. "She's . . . _dead_," was all he needed to say.

I heard Jasper roar from the bedroom where Garrett, Benny, Edward, and Emmett had detained him. The images flashed before my eyes but I couldn't see anything clearly, everything was so fuzzy, and yet, so clear.

_She's dead. _The words echoed in my head, replaying over and over again like a broken record.

My entire body was frozen.

I could hear the cries around me. The tearless sobs filled the room.

But I couldn't move.

_She can't be gone. _

I saw so much in her future. So much had changed in the course of a few hours. Knowing it or not, she'd made a lot of crucial decisions while we were hunting. So much had changed.

She can't be gone.

She can't be _dead_.

Not my Allie.

Doesn't she know I need her?

Doesn't she know I love her?

I've been waiting so long . . . she wouldn't leave me . . .

She can't be gone.

A horrible heartbreaking roar pulled me out of my thoughts. There was the sound of marble meeting marble in a thundering boom and the sound of fingernails against a chalk board.

"Jasper! NO!" Tanya screamed and my body was yanked up and thrown against the only wall still standing in our house.

The wall shuddered and crumbled with the force, burying me under the rubble. But I didn't care. Let the darkness take me. I would beg for death now.

"Jasper, no!" Demetri growled. I lifted my head up to see Demon and Angel standing protectively beside Allie's body . . . just a body now, her sweet kind soul has gone. "Jasper!" Demetri roared and Demon bared his teeth, taking a step towards the Demetri.

Why were they protecting her body?

Just a body.

I watched in shock as Jasper bit into Allie's neck. What was he _thinking_? She's dead, her blood runs cold.

He spat something clear and thick onto the dark wooden floor; was that _venom_? But I thought vampire venom is a delicacy to Fairy's?

Emmett and Demetri stepped closer to Jasper, to pull him away from Allie.

"Stay _away_ from her," Jasper growled angrily. He crouched over her body in a protective defensive position, his eyes narrowed, and as black as an oil slick, demonic eyes. The eyes of a monster.

That wasn't Jasper.

He'd lost control again.

"_Poison_," he hissed looking down at the goo substance on the floor.

"Iron," Demetri said crouching to take a better look at the venom. "He knew enough about her to taint his venom with Iron flecks, knowing it would kill her the longer it was in her system." His fist came down onto the floor and he snarled angrily.

And then the most shocking thing of all; Jasper placed his wrist to his mouth and ripped into the dry vein there. He pressed his vein to her lips as the venom flowed thickly into her mouth.

"_Carlisle_," he hissed. Carlisle stepped closer to Allie and Jasper, dropping to his knees and waiting for his next order.

I watched in fascination as Jasper pulled his arm away from her blue lips and pulled a syringe from his back pocket – all silvery like it was made from steel. It was like the kind we used for Bella during her change.

"What's in that?" Demetri asked kneeling beside Allie's head and stroking her hair. Jasper's eyes cut up to him but Demetri seemed unfazed by Jaspers deadly stare.

He pushed the needle straight into her heart. "My venom," he answered as he pushed the plunger down.

I heard the jolt of her heart, like he'd shocked her with paddles. But then all was silent again.

"Keep it moving," he ordered. His voice was ice, was dead. Fierce and unthinking. Like he was a machine.

Carlisle moved to Allie's side and began compressions, pumping the venom through her empty body.

"Bite," Jasper hissed, looking up at Demetri.

While Carlisle worked I watched what Jasper and Demetri were doing. It was like they were kissing her, brushing their lips at her throat, at her wrists, into the crease at the inside of her arms. But I could hear the lush tearing of her skin as their teeth bit through, again and again, forcing more venom into her system at as many points as possible. I saw their tongues sweep along the bloodless gashes. Where their tongue washed the venom over her skin, it sealed shut. Holding their venom inside her body.

Carlisle blew more air into her mouth, but there was nothing there. Just the lifeless rise of her chest in response. He kept pumping her heart, and I kept praying her future would come back to me, but there was nothing there.

She was gone.

Jasper and Demetri worked manically over her, trying to put her back together. All the king's horses and all the king's men . . .

But there was nothing there.

Just two broken hearted vampires working over a corps.

Because that's all that was left of the girl they both loved. The girl we all loved. This broken, bled-out, mangled corps. They couldn't put Allie back together again.

All the venom in the world wasn't going to put her back together again.

"Won't it change her?" Carmen sobbed into Eleazars chest.

The family began to murmur and console each other but I couldn't take my eyes away from Jasper. I've see him lose control many times in the past. I've seen him at his worst and I've seen him at his peak but this was unbelievable.

He was crouching over Allie, still in the defensive position, but he was gently stroking her cheek. His hand would run through her blooded hair once in a while and his lips would lightly press against hers. There was something so surreal about _Major Jasper Whitlock_ – Jasper's deepest darkest monster – gently stroking Allie's cheek.

And this was Jasper's monster we were seeing. I was sure of it. I'd seen him enough times to know.

I'm not sure how much time passed. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or days I wouldn't know. We were all sat in the room, completely silent, watching The Major stroke Allie's hair while Demetri curled his body into hers.

As the sun began to set upon another day and the family began to break apart, going off into their own corners of the broken house and mourning the loss of a sister, a best friend, a love, a daughter, Jasper continued to stroke her cheek and lightly brush his fingers through her hair.

His eyes were blacker than I've ever seen them, void of all emotion. Demetri looked just as bad. I was surprised The Major had let him stay so close to Allie. Maybe The Major feels the connection Jasper has to Demetri as well.

I wanted to move. I wanted to leave and go somewhere far far away or find Benny and lie in his arms until the world exploded and killed every one of us. The longing I felt to get away from here and never, ever come back was strong. But I couldn't move.

On the third day Carlisle and Esme entered to living room with sorrowful looks in their usually beautiful eyes. They'd lost a daughter and their unborn grandchild this week, it had to pay its toll on Esme, she knew the pain of losing a child better than any of us.

"Jasper," Esme said softly, "Jasper, she's gone. We have to . . . we have to talk about the . . . umm . . . we need to . . ." her hands lightly ran over his cheek, "Jasper," she sobbed.

"Son, we have to make the arrangements. It's been three days, she isn't coming back," his voice broke and a sob strangled his words.

A loud feral growl snapped through Jasper's chest. "She is not _dead_!" He roared. "She is going to be fine." I wasn't sure if he was talking to us anymore or trying to convince himself.

Carlisle sighed, turning away, leaving him with Allie's corps.

Demetri didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't blink or breathe. He just existed as a shell, doing nothing more than staring off into space.

"What now?" Emmett whispered. I hadn't noticed him sat in the corner of the room. My mind idly noted how our positions in the room formed a tight circle around Allie's body. A line of defense that was far too late to protect her.

And for the first time I had no idea how to answer Emmett, I couldn't see . . . _anything_. The ocean of pain was crushing my body. The shore was so far across the boiling water that I couldn't imagine it, much less see it. I was drowning in it.

I felt empty now that I'd lost Allie. There was so much I wanted to tell her, to show her. I felt so much for her and in such a short amount of time and I never got to tell her. Never got to tell her I loved her. To tell her how much she means to me not only as my sister but my best friend, my confidant. I felt so completely and utterly alone.

I wanted to somehow pour bleach inside my head and let it fry my brain. To burn away the images left from Allie's final minutes. I'd take the brain damage if I could get rid of that – the screaming, the bleeding, the unbearable crunching and snapping of her fragile bones.

I'd seen it all.

I wanted to sprint away, to jump into the ocean and swim as fast as I could, but my feet were heavy as iron and my body was more tired than it had ever been before. My entire body trembled with the pain as the dry sobs rocked through me.

And then miraculously, as if our prayers had been answered, came the most beautiful sound that could touch me in this endless pit of grief.

A frantic pounding, a racing heartbeat.

Allie's limp body arched in Jasper's arms and her scream filled the quiet deadened room.

* * *

_**Allie**_

The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also my _self _with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear.

If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle very long. I wasn't as strong as my angel. I never have been.

But this wasn't just about me.

If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would hurt them.

Jasper. Demetri. My life and theirs were twist into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut all three. If they were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, they wouldn't live through it, either. And a world without Jasper and Demetri seemed completely pointless. They _had_ to exist.

And my baby.

Was the baby okay? Was my little miracle dead? Was he or she taken from me before I could get to meet him or her, to bring him or her into this world and shower them with so much love its little heart would swell? Was he or she gone forever?

I couldn't feel my baby inside of me anymore. There was always that little piece of me that was constantly aware of the baby's presence inside my body, aware of its fragility. I could feel it, with each movement I felt my baby curled in my womb, safe and peaceful.

Now I felt nothing.

It was like someone had ripped the baby from my body and left a huge gaping hole deep within me. I felt nothing. Why? What happened while I was pushed so far under by the blackness I couldn't find my way out? Why would someone hurt my little angel this way?

It was so dark here that I couldn't see Jasper or Demetri. Nothing seemed real. That made it hard not to give up.

I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the black felt as heavy as a planet; I couldn't shoulder it. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated.

It was sort of the patter to my life – I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. I have all this power but I don't know how to use it, not effectively. Always weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going.

Endure.

Survive.

I'd done it for twenty-six years with Erin, and Felix, and Ethan. I'd survived their torture, their cages, and their constant demands on my life. I'd endured the pain of Felix's bites, of Ethan's abuse. I'd fulfilled every one of Erin's requirements, I'd made myself the most famous teen idol in the world, it helped that I had the talent to back it up, but she didn't care about that. I'd lived the first twenty-six years of my life in purgatory and I'd survived simply by enduring it. And finally I'd found my angel through all the dark times and all the pain. And he took me away from that world and protected me.

It had been enough up to this point. And it would have to be enough today. I would endure this until help came. And I would survive. Because now, I had something to survive for.

My angel.

I knew Jasper and Demetri would be doing everything they could. They would not give up. Neither would I.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches.

It wasn't enough, though – that determination. As the time ground on and on and the darkness gained by tiny eighths and sixteenths of my inches, I needed something more to draw strength from.

I couldn't pull even my mates faces into view. Not Alice's, not Emmett's, not Kate or Tanya, not Rosalie, not Carmen or Esme . . . nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if it was too late.

I felt myself slipping – there was nothing to hold on to.

_No!_ I had to survive this. Jasper and Demeter were depending on me. Alice. Emmett. Rosalie. Kate. Tanya. Carmen. Eleazar. Carlisle. Esme. Garrett. Jane. Renesmee. Jacob. Bella. Edward. Benny. . . .

My baby.

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could _feel_ something. A slight nudge inside my stomach. A tiny little nudge told me my baby was depending on me.

My baby. My little miracle.

I could _feel_ my baby again. The little nudge bumped my stomach gently. I could feel the baby's hunger, I could feel _my_ hunger. We were both weak, but I could fight for both of us now.

I had to fight for him or her.

So I imagined what he or she would look like, blond hair and big blue eyes or black hair and big green eyes. He or she would be exactly like Jasper in every way, strong, determined, powerful, loving and tender, gentle, protective, and kind hearted.

I imagined what it would feel like to hold my baby in my arms. A small little warm bundle pressed into my chest, and I would hold on tightly. I could imagine bright eyes staring up at me. It wouldn't matter the color, it wouldn't matter what gender the baby was as long as he or she was healthy. And I knew, without a doubt, he or she would be the most beautiful, precious little angel in existence.

Holding tight to the warm thoughts of my baby, I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer.

Hotter.

The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.

Hotter.

Uncomfortable now.

Too hot.

Much, much too hot.

Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron – my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest as I had imagined. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew – rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I still had a change. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it – anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

Ethan, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest of a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful.

Ethan, throwing me around like I'm his little rag doll, crushing my bones, ripping apart my abdomen, slicing my skin open with his teeth. That was nothing. That was floating in a pool of cool water. I'd take it a thousand times. Take it and be grateful.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out of my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream?

This wasn't normal.

I remember this pain clearly; this pain only grew as time went on. And I always screamed. I always cried for help, I always begged them to kill me, always.

My mind was unbearably clear – sharpened by the fierce pain – and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the question.

The morphine.

It seemed like a million deaths ago that we'd discussed it – Jasper, Demetri, Carlisle, Eleazar and I. They had hoped that enough painkillers would help fight the pain should I be drained by a vampire again.

Carlisle had tried it with Emmett, but the venom had burned ahead of the medicine, scalding his veins. He'd tried again with Bella and she described to me something of this nature, the inability to move and speak.

I'd kept my face smooth and nodded and thanked my lucky stars that Jasper and Demetri couldn't read my mind.

Because I'd have morphine and venom together in my system before, and I knew the truth. I knew the numbness of the medicine was completely irrelevant while the venom seared through my empty veins. But there'd been no way I was going to mention that fact. What were the odds that I was going to get bitten again?

Pretty damn likely, apparently.

I hadn't guess that the morphine would have this effect – that it would pin me down and gag me. Hold me paralyzed while I burned and my body nourished and restored it's self.

But if I could not scream, _how could I tell them to kill me?_

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

_Let me die, let me die, let me die_.

And for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened since before the morphine, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed – knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the morphine's weight faded, and I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree – in fate, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my empty veins – I discovered that I could think around it.

I could remember _why_ I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I was enduing this unendurable agony. I could remember that, thought it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weight left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearing and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to make the time.

I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I could count the low, even breath that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds towards the end.

I could hear voices talking quietly somewhere nearby. How long had I been burning for? My mind became clearer and clearer and I was a little concerned when I could think around the pain.

I felt oddly dry, crisp, like someone had pulled the plug and drained a full bathtub. My veins were scorching, empty and cracking in the dryness. I had the strong urge to drink water but it wasn't water that my body craved. I could feel the baby's thirst rise with mine. It worried me to feel how thirsty my little angel was.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer, and my veins dryer. When new noises came, I would listen

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I could feel the coolness of his fingers soothing my burning body.

Carlisle.

"Still no change?"

"None."

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know."

"Allie? Can you hear me?"

I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it – I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twisted a finger – any change at all would be the end of my control.

"Allie? Allie, darlin'? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it _could_ be. Right now he only _feared_ that I was suffering.

I felt a slight pressure on my stomach and then I did move. An instinctive growl ripped through my throat, my control wavering.

"Allie? Allie, baby, can you hear me?" I felt a little nudge against my baby bump and a slight gasp from someone in the room. "The baby," he breathed in amazement. "But I thought . . . how . . .? I thought we were too late?" His voice was muffled; it broke on the word _late_.

"We were," the calm voice seemed dazed and confused now. I could hear moving around in the room and something cool tingled against my stomach. Another growl ripped through my throat, my hands squeezed tightly together.

"It's okay angel, every things going to be okay."

I could hear a slow and steady beeping filling the room. "The baby's heartbeat," the calm voice whispered, amazed. "Listen to it Jasper! It's perfect!" He laughed happily, as if it were the best news he'd heard in months. "And Allie is doing beautifully. Her heartbeat is stronger than even Emmett's and Bella's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect. Good as new."

"And her legs, her arms, – her spine?"

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme. However she's doing it, however she's healing herself, she'll be perfect."

"But she's so still."

"Perhaps it was the morphine, Bella was the same way. Or maybe this is normal for her, we've never witnessed her body replenishing itself before." I heard him move again and something began to drip.

_Warm wetness began to spread across my bare stomach with an alarming speed. I could feel it soaking into my panties, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach. The pain coursed through my body. I felt as if I were being ripped from the inside out. _

The images flashed in my mind and I felt my body tremble against their weight. My fingers twitched and something exploded from the far corner of the room.

"It's okay angel, everything is going to be okay. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you anymore." Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Allie, I love you."

I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head again. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in.

Also room to worry.

"Do you think she will be changed?" Carlisle asked.

"I think . . . yes. But I don't expect things to change too much, her fairy side is far too strong." I felt my body relax when I heard Demetri's gentle voice beside me. I felt a cool hand lightly tingle down my arm and his hand slipped into mine.

"Her blood smells different."

"Stronger," Jasper mumbled, "more potent. I can smell the mango, apricots, lavender, and lilies now, mixing with the raspberries and vanilla."

"And a hint of rose and lilac," Carlisle said softly.

"And sweet sweet honey," Demetri whispered. I could feel his smile against my neck. "She smells like her mother." He seemed in shock. "She smells like a full blooded Fairy. Their scents are so strong to a vampire, and ten times as strong to their mates."

"It's amazing," Jasper murmured. "I've never smelt something so lovely and divine. So pure and innocent."

"She'll keep that pure scent her entire life," Demetri murmured. "All fairies do. She's so much like her mother it's unbelievable."

"Mmm, but I still smell a tinge of human, not as much as before, but it's still present." Carlisle sighed. "I wonder what Allie will think – how she'll take the news," Carlisle mused.

One low, strained chuckle. "I'm sure she'll surprise us. She always does."

Carlisle's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. What the hell were they talking about? Why has my scent changed? Why do I suddenly smell so much better than I did before? Why do I smell like my mother? I never smelt of roses or lilacs or lavender or mango or lilies or apricots before, what's changed? I ached to ask them, to voice my questions. But I couldn't move my lips, couldn't speak yet.

I went back to counting Jasper's breaths to mark the time. I found, as I counted, that Jasper's breathing was in time with Demetri's.

Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More . . . rhythmic.

Alice.

"How much longer?" Demetri asked.

"It won't be long now," Alice told them. "And she will be perfect. Both of them." She giggled lightly, "I can even see the baby now. Can you see how much clearer . . . _it_ has become?" I didn't like her calling my baby an _it_ but I'd take it for now.

"Yes," Demetri whispered. "But how?"

"Seems something happened while Mom and baby were heeling, something, but I'm not sure what. I'm just glad I can see them both, and so clearly!"

There was a long moment of silence, and then Jasper sighed. It was a new sound, happier.

"She's really going to be fine," he breathed.

"Look at her Jasper, of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine six days ago." Demetri chuckled.

"I couldn't _see_ her at _all_ six days ago. But now that she's free of all the black nothingness, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock – give me an estimate." Jasper asked.

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec –"

"Thank you, Alice." Demetri's voice was brighter.

_How long? _Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day – eighty – six thousand, four hundred? More than that?

"She's going to be dazzling."

Jasper growled quietly. "She always has been."

Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look_ at her . . . she's amazing," she breathed. "She'll look wonderful while she's pregnant too, it'll really agree with her."

Jasper and Demetri didn't answer and Alice's words confused me. It wasn't like I'd changed from a human to a vampire, what could have possibly changed? The only thing that happened besides the burning is the blood refilling my body once again. There was never a change. Not a physical one.

"I'm glad your back," Alice said softly. I heard her breeze out the room. I heard the swish of the fabric she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I heard the ocean.

Somewhere in the house someone was drilling, fixing the house I suppose. I heard someone sawing through wood and someone banging a nail in the wall.

I went back to listening to their breathing again, counting the seconds.

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half second later, the pain changed.

On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new.

The fire in my throat soared to a new height. I wasn't only on fire, but I was parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst . . .

The fire inside my heart got hotter.

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up – the fire dove in rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Carlisle," Jasper called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side.

"Listen," Demetri told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly.

The room was silent beside the jack hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Allie? Allie, darlin'?"

Could I answer him without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not chance it.

"I'll bring the others right up," Alice said, an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard the swish of wind as she darted away.

And then – _oh!_

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the bed.

It became a battle inside me – my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped towards its last beat.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Alice rush back into the room with the family behind her. I could feel their presence pressing into my mind. Everything was so much clearer now. So much clearer than it ever had before.

The fire continued, concentrating inside my organs with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then a sudden rush filled my body, like the gush of a waterfall, or as if someone had turned on the faucet and began to fill my body.

I could feel the blood flowing through me, swishing in my body and warming my cool skin. I felt the baby's relief and happiness. I felt the whooshing, like the ocean waves crashing against the shore.

When my body was strong again, filled completely again, my heartbeat thudded once more in my chest. I heard everyone let out a breath as my heart began to beat at its usual speedy pace.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.


	27. Awakening

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Awakening **

_**Allie**_

When I opened my eyes everything was so clear, all I could see were beautiful colors floating in the air above my head. It was so blindingly bright.

Sharp.

Defined.

It took me a minute to realize it was the sunlight shining through the windows and shimmering off the dust motes floating in the air. Above my head I could see the filaments inside the light shining light bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow swirling in the white light, and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for.

Beyond the light, I could differentiate the individual grains in the light wood ceiling above. The sides of the light touched the dust motes. They spun above my head like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

The dust was so strangely beautiful that I inhaled in shock. I could taste the everything in the air around me – taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open door. Taste the lust whiff of silk. Taste the faint of something warm and desirable . . . that smell made my throat burn dryly, my veins burned and begged to be cooled, the thirst demanded to be quenched. I swallowed automatically but the slight relief didn't ease the pain I could feel rising up in the pit of my stomach. I could taste the almost-honey-oatmeal-cinnamon-apple pie-blackberries-lilac-musk – and sun-flavored scent that was the strongest thing, the closest thing to me.

I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the scent that was something just off honey and lilac cinnamon and sunshine, bring new flavors. Nutmeg, hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate . . . I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind, but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and pleasant. I wanted it.

Outside the house I could clearly hear the ocean waves rippling onto the beach. I could hear each whisper of the wind, each grain of sand move through the air or scatter on the ground. I could hear the whistles of the whales and dolphins . . . far off in the distance? Everything was so loud.

With a start, I realized that this couldn't be right. Could I hear miles out into the ocean? I've never been able to hear that far before. My hearing was always heightened but never like this. I squeezed my eyes shut against the noise pulsing through my ears. The voices in my head were louder, demanding, and unrelenting. Like it had before, to hide the pain, my body locked down. My muscles coiled and tensed

After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar loud noise in a way that shocked me even more.

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur – but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled walls, every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them.

I found myself crouched against the wall defensively – about a sixteenth of a second later. I was in what looked like a large hospital room. The walls were white, the floor linoleum. The far wall was completely made of windows and looked out over the beautiful turquoise blue ocean.

A part of my mind recognized this as an escape route. My senses urged me to run, demanded I run away; something was after me. I had to run. Another hiss broke through my lips and I eased myself towards the window.

My skin didn't feel as hot as it usually does – my body temperature is always colder after I've been drained and the exhaustion takes it out of me.

I held my pose for an eighth of a second longer, adjusting to the scene before me. My shield had gone up even before I could command it to do so and I was surrounded in a clear blue bubble. Baby and I were fully protected from any danger that may arise. In fact, my shield felt stronger than it ever had. My hand lightly ghosted over the light blue bubble surrounding me, the shield molded to my body, stretching as I did and snapping back into place when I lowered my arm. I pushed my shield out and away from my body, able to hold it for just a moment before it snapped back into place. I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone else yet. My shield seemed more durable and flexible, able to withstand any attack thrown at us. I knew it, I could feel it, but I didn't understand it.

What was happening? Why could I suddenly flip through the air and move without thinking about it? Why could I smell every miniscule scent in the room and see colors I've only ever dreamed about? Why could I hear the whales far off in the deepest depths of the ocean? I could even tell they were traveling towards Alaska. I could clearly hear their mental voices in my head and a part of me realized I could probably block them out now my shield seems stronger. Why was everything so loud all of a sudden? Why were the noises blaring at me?

Some small part of my mind registered the scent of Jasper and I knew he would protect me. I turned slowly, my eyes searching the room for him. He was further away than I thought he would be. Why was he so far away? His expression was anxious and worried. My eyes rose to meet his and I sucked in a breath, my body instinctively tensing.

What I could see of his neck and parts of his jaw were ridden in thick crisscrossing scars. I could see more on the small section of skin around his wrists where he'd pushed his sleeves up his muscular arms.

Part of my mind was screaming at me to run away. This creature in front of me was dangerous, lethal, an imminent threat to my survival. But I ignored that part easily enough. How could I ever run from my Jazzy? He had proven himself time and time again. He'd protected me through so much already, I knew he'd never hurt me. He was nothing but caring and gentle with me. Through the past ten months that we had been together it was his voice, his touch, his smile, his laughter, his happiness, his gift that calmed me, his love that kept me sane. I could run from him. I could never run from him.

I had marveled over his beauty countless times in the last ten months. Spent hours, days, weeks of my life dreaming about him. To me he was perfect, flawless. But if I'd thought I'd known his face better than my own, thought this was one of the sure physical things in my whole world, I'd be wrong.

I may as well have been blind.

I gasped and then struggled with my vocabulary, unable to find the right words. I needed better words. It was like a veil had been lifted off my eyes and for the first time I was seeing him.

Now I saw the scars were Jasper's most dominant feature and the hardness he'd endured before his transformation was etched on his face. It was hard to take my eyes off his ravaged neck and jaw – hard to believe that even a vampire could have survived so many sets of teeth ripping into his throat.

But all of this only reinforced the power and strength that constantly radiated from him. I could see now, through my new eyes, he'd seen more life, experienced more in his twenty human years than anyone else, in this room, in their hundreds or thousands of years as vampires.

But beyond that, past the scars that everyone else sees first, past the hardships and experiences that have marked his skin, he was absolutely stunning. And I was so proud to be his mate.

I could feel him tasting the mood around me and he seemed surprised when I didn't instinctively tense to defend myself from him. It seemed silly for him to be surprised. I knew he would never hurt me.

Slowly I rose from my crouch. I was momentarily preoccupied by the way my body moved. The instant I'd considered standing erect, I was already straight. There was no brief fragment of time in which the action occurred; change was instantaneous, almost as if there was no movement at all.

Some instinct to defend had been triggered, and I automatically searched through the noise in my mind for a sign of attack. Visions passed quickly behind my eyelids but I saw nothing important, no attack. My eyes darted across the room, searching for something.

My family waited cautiously against the far wall by the door, Emmett, Garrett, and Demetri in the front. Like there _was_ danger. My nostrils flared, searching for the threat. I could smell nothing out of place. That faint scent of something delicious – but marred by harsh chemicals – tickled my throat again, setting it to aching and burning.

This feeling was completely new to me. I've experienced the burn in my throat when I'm thirsty but it's never been this strong before, this demanding. I felt so parched and dry but I could clearly feel my body continuing to fill with blood, it sloshed inside of me. I could clearly feel my body continuing the process of renourishing. But still, I was so thirsty. My throat felt as if it were on fire, the flames licking my insides. I could feel a smaller hunger, deep within the core of my body. Something small was demanding to be fed but I wasn't sure what it was. The feeling confused me.

Alice was peeking around Demetri's elbow with a huge grin on her face; the light sparkled off her teeth, another eight-color rainbow. My mind instantly noted that Benny was not in the room with his mate. Neither were Esme, Carmen, Renesmee, and Jacob.

Alice's beautiful grin reassured me and then I put the pieces together. Emmett, Garrett, and Demetri were in the front to protect the others, as I had assumed. What I hadn't grasped immediately was that _I_ was the danger.

Strange, I've never been dangerous before, why would they assume I am now? I felt a slight unease from Jasper as my emotions sparked again. In the back of my mind, in a memory, the answer was clear to me. I'd just killed thirty intruding vampires by pushing them into their greatest fears, of course I was dangerous. But I would never hurt my family. Don't they know that by now?

All of this was a sideline. The greater part of my senses and my mind were still focused on Jasper's face.

My instincts were screaming at me to run, pleading with me. But I ignored it and slowly walked across the room. I wasn't entirely sure of his intensions and I could feel my unease growing the closer I got to him. My instincts wouldn't let me approach such a dangerous creature without the proper precautions. I felt my shield wrap around my body, locking into place. My hands were clasped in front of me. I had such a strong desire to touch him and be next to him that the instincts were tangling and snarling together. I wanted touch his scars, to feel them under my fingers and take away his pain. I could almost feel the pain radiating off his body but I didn't understand it. I was mesmerized by the sheer masculinity that exuded, why would he feel so much pain?

My eyes scanned the family once more before I reached Jasper. I took in their beautiful faces as if seeing them for the first time. They were all so perfect. I could see that perfection doubled when I met Jasper's eyes, in his ruggedly handsome, confident, mischievous, good looks. His mystique was very alluring to me. It made him very sexy and arousing. I felt such a strong physical need to be with him, a pull I couldn't describe. Jasper was definitely all man. There was no hint of the little insecure boy I'd seen in Ethan. Jasper was a man.

I could feel his emotions changing. He was nervous by my approach, unsure of my intensions. His stance was wary but trained and strong. Why would he be wary of me? I'd never attack him, how could he think such a thing? I stopped just inches from his body. My eyes fluttered up to meet his and I slowly raised my hand. I saw him stiffen at the movement but I ignore it. I lightly touched his jaw, my fingers gently tracing the crisscross bite mark that graced his soft marble skin. I continued to stare at Jasper's face, motionless again.

I felt panicked and overwhelmed suddenly. What was happening? Why could I all of a sudden see everything so clearly? Smell every scent in the room? Taste everything in the air? Hear for miles and miles?

After the attack with Ethan I was sure I was dead. In fact, there's an entire chunk of my life in the past however many hours or days that I don't remember. There was nothing but a bright blinding light surrounding me and the feeling of happiness and calm, love and serenity.

"Jasper," I whispered. My voice was different. It started me with how differently I sounded. It was like a soft bell, low and clear, sultry, and soft. I didn't understand it. Why had my voice changed? What's happening to me?

"Angel, I know it's disorientating. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Everything? My mind spun out, spiraling back to the last thing I remember with some clarity. But my memories seemed dim, like I was watching them through the thick, dark veil – because my eyes had been half blinded. Everything had been so blurred.

When he said everything was fine, did that include the baby? What had happened? I tried to remember, I tried to look back but everything kept going black and fuzzy. It was irritating to try and see through the blinded eyes.

My hands flew to my stomach and I tore my eyes away from Jasper's beautiful face. My baby bump was a lot harder now, like marble. And yet, it was still soft and flexible. I didn't understand it.

How long had I been burning?

My stomach was much bigger than before Ethan attacked. The bump was low on my hips, defined and rounded.

As I deliberated for one small piece of a second over which question to ask first, Jasper reached out tentatively and stroked his fingertips across my cheek. Smooth as satin, soft as a feather, and he already felt a little colder to me. I enjoyed his cold skin.

His touch seemed to sweep beneath the surface of my skin, right through the bones of my face. The feeling was tingly, electric – it jolted through my bones, down my spine and trembled in my stomach. And as Jasper's hand curled to the shape of my face like satin-covered steel, desire raced through my slushy veins, singing from my scalp to my toes.

He arched one perfect eyebrow, waiting for me to speak. I could see the soft half smile forming on his lips as my desire consumed him. And in return I felt his desire rise, pressing into my body stronger than I've ever experienced.

There was something so different about the emotions I was feeling. I felt, if at all possible, closer to Jasper and Demetri. I felt connected to them in an entirely different way than I had before the attack. I could feel their every emotion, not just the love and lust. I could feel Jasper's uncertainty, his unease and worry. I could feel Demetri's fear and worry and his anxiety. But most of all I could feel their love, so strong it consumed me.

Without thinking I threw my arms around Jasper.

Again, it was like there was no movement. One moment I stood straight and still as a statue; in the same instant, he was in my arms.

His skin was still getting cooler. With the sweet, delicious scent that I'd never been able to fully appreciate before now. He smelt so much sweeter, like honey, cinnamon, oatmeal, brown sugar, and the sun – an odd combination but on him it was amazing and one hundred percent Jasper. I pressed my face into his smooth chest. And his arms locked around me in an iron grip. His head buried into my hair and neck.

And for a long time we just stood motionless.

His hand stroked my cheek again, and I all but forget my earlier distress as another wave of desire rippled through my motionless body.

My emotions were so much stronger than I was used to that it was hard to stick to one train of thought despite the extra room that seemed to be in my head. Each new sensation overwhelmed me.

I looked up into his eyes, staring at his perfection.

"I love you," I said, but it sounded like singing. My voce rang and shimmered like a bell. Trying to ignore the sound of my own voice, I shook my head slightly. "What the hell is going on?" I asked softly, it still sounded like a bell, nothing like me.

His answering smile dazzled me more than it ever had; I could really see it now. "As I love you," he told me.

He took my face between his hands and leaned into me. He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. I tried to remember what kissing him was like before the attack but it was a clouded memory. It was hard to remember anything in the onslaught of sensations, hard to hold on to any coherent thought.

It was like he'd never kissed me – like this was our first kiss. And, in truth, he'd never kissed me this way before. My breathing sped, raced as fast as it had when I was burning. This was a different kind of fire.

I could feel the lust, not just between Jasper and I but between all three of us, sky rocket. It was like we were all emotionally connected somehow. But how? I've never been able to feel these emotions before. And I still couldn't, except with Jasper and Demetri.

Someone cleared their throat. Emmett. I recognized the deep sound at once, joking and annoyed at the same time.

I'd forgotten we weren't alone. And then I realized that the way I was curved into Jasper now was not exactly polite for company.

I sighed, a little frustrated, and half-stepped away in another instantaneous movement.

Jasper chuckled and stepped with me, keeping his arms around my waist. His face was glowing – like a white flame burned from behind his skin.

I took another breath to settle myself.

How different this kissing was! I read his expression as I compared the indistinct blurry memories to this clear, intense feeling. He looked . . . a little smug.

"You've been holding out on me," I accused in my singing voice, my eyes narrowing a tiny bit. Why do I sound so musical suddenly? Like a vampire?

He laughed, radiant with relief. "It was sort of necessary at the time," he said softly, "you're much stronger now."

I frowned as I considered that. "What happened?" I asked again, looking into his glorious black eyes.

Carlisle stepped around Demetri and walked towards me swiftly; his eyes were only slightly wary, but Demetri shadowed his footsteps. I'd never seen Demetri's face before either, not really. I had an odd urge to blink – like I was staring at the sun. He was so incredibly beautiful.

Jasper lightly kissed the side of my neck and dropped his arms from my waist, knowing what I wanted. In an instant I was in Demetri's arms, my lips pressed firmly against his. My emotions were all over the place, although the strongest was desire for both my mates and worry for my baby.

I still had a lot of questions.

"I love you," Demetri whispered, he lightly stroked my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered, a soft smile on my lips.

I had no idea what was going on but I think I liked it.

I felt Jasper's strong presence, stronger than I'd ever felt it before, behind me and his arm wrapped around my lower back, pressing me into Demetri's chest a little more.

"How do you feel, Allie?" Carlisle asked.

"Confused," I blurted out without thinking about it, "and a little overwhelmed. There's so _much_ and everything so _different_ . . ." I trailed off, listening to the bell-tone of my voice again.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing and overwhelming."

"But I still feel like me . . . kinda. It's like something's missing but something's been added . . . something's off . . . or changed?" I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Jasper's arms squeezed lightly around my waist. "There's a lot we have to tell you," he whispered. "Why don't you sit back down and get comfortable." Esme and Carmen came into the room then with trays of food and blood, then. That same delicious scent was back but stronger this time. "You can eat and drink something while we talk. The baby needs to nourishment," he whispered the last sentence with an odd thrill in his voice.

"The baby?" I demanded. "Is the baby okay? Is . . . is he or she . . . did Ethan . . . what . . ." I could feel the panic rising inside of me again. My hands flew back to my stomach, needing to feel something, anything. The sudden loss and heartache filled my body completely.

"Relax," Jasper sent a wave of calm over my body and I relaxed in their arms. "The baby is fine, I'll tell you all about it while you eat," he insisted.

I nodded and made myself comfortable.

Jasper handed me a large mug filled with the most delicious smelling blood I've ever smelt. But I had no idea what it was. It smelt like human blood but there was something so sweet and . . . off about it.

"What is it?" I asked taking the mug from Jasper and sniffing it.

"Its human blood but there's venom and pregnancy vitamins mixed in the blood to make it stronger. It'll help nourish you and the baby and bring up your strength," Carlisle said and I took a small sip. It was delicious.

"What do you remember?" Alice asked, taking my hand in hers. I sipped slowly on the blood, enjoying the taste exploding in my mouth and the relief cooling my burning throat.

"I remember . . ." I thought about that for a moment, "I remember everyone went hunting but I stayed here, I made Jasper leave . . ." I said softly. "There was an attack," my eyes closed as I tried to remember what had happened. "The biggest vampire, the ring leader I guess, was trying to force me to leave and join his Masters coven. I pushed them into their worst fears and I was trying to call to Jasper and Demetri but my vision weren't working and I couldn't hear thoughts. It's a little fuzzy after that," I said slowly. I didn't want to remember.

"It's okay," Alice lightly brushed the hair out of my eyes and moved to snuggle into my side. "I'm so so sorry Allie, I should have seen it sooner."

"It's not your fault," I whispered, placing my head on her shoulder. "Ethan was always going to attack; it was just a matter of time. And he planned it perfectly. Alone on an island when the only people that can help me are across the ocean hunting . . . pretty perfect." I nodded. "The baby?" I asked again.

"When we found you . . ." Carlisle started, "when Jasper found you . . . you were . . ." I saw the horrific images in his mind. My body was broken and mangled, blood everywhere. My face was twisted, ravaged, covered in sweat and blood. The small dainty girl lying dead on the floor looked nothing like me. Her skin was too pale, her hair scraggly and bloodied.

"Oh god," I whispered, the memories coming back to me. I could see the message dripping blood down Esme's white wall _'catch me if you can'_ there was a smiley face at the end. Blood was dripping down the wall and I felt my stomach churn. "He isn't dead?" I whispered.

"He is," Demetri assured me. "He won't ever hurt you again."

I saw Jasper killing Ethan in Alice's mind. He looked nothing like the man I fell in love with. His hair was wilder than normal, his eyes completely black, demonic in a way. He seemed hard and unfriendly, cold. There was something so . . . well, I'm not sure how to describe it. He looked completely gone.

I turned to look at Jasper, I pulled him closer to my body and lightly kissed his lips. "When I found you, I was so angry and so frightened that I lost control for the first time in a long time."

"That's understandable," I told him.

"He drained you and poisoned his venom with Iron. He knew that Iron only had to be in your system for a few minutes and you'd die. And he got what he wanted, you did die Allie."

My mind went blank. I died?

"But," Jasper said pulling back my focus to him, "I knew I could save you. When Demetri left Demon and Angel pulled me aside one night while you were sleeping. They told me if you were ever attacked and drained and your body was poisoned with Iron, which _is_ deadly to you, the only thing that could save your life would be vampire venom."

'_The venom of your mates, Allie.' _Demon said, jumping onto the bed with the other animals. Oliver threw himself at me, curling into my body and kissing my cheek.

"But I've had vampire venom in my system before," I argued.

"Yes, but when a vampire bites the venom is only pushed into the body after the initial penetration. Once blood begins to flow from the human's body venom stops streaming from the vampire and he or she enjoys their meal," Jasper smiled gently. "And you've never had venom in your _empty_ veins _and_ directly into your heart. Between me and Demetri our venom was able to save you but it also changed you. The human in you would have been changed due to the amount of venom in your system. It's the reason you're experiencing all these new changes. It's like your body has gone through the transformation from human to vampire. You still have fairy inside of you and we're not sure how that will affect your change."

"Your venom is inside of me?" I whispered. Something about that one sentence was very arousing. Their venom would forever flow through my veins with my blood. It explained the tight connection that had somehow been formed while I was burning. We were now connected in an entirely different way.

"Yes," Jasper's low voice was husky and filled with desire and need. "You feel it too," I nodded as Demetri shifted closer to me.

"Feel what?" Eleazar asked, his voice intrigued and excited.

"It's like . . . a connection, a bond stronger than what it was before the attack," I answered. "I can feel every one of their emotions. And their presences is so much stronger now, like when I was standing with Demetri and Jasper moved towards me, I didn't just know it, I felt it. I felt the tug to go to him and then the relief when he was next to me. It was the same with Demetri when I was with Jasper."

"Extraordinary," Eleazar chuckled.

"But what about the baby?" I asked, "If the human in me was replaced with vampire, how am I still pregnant?"

"Thankfully," Carlisle said with a bright smile, "Fairy's can have children. Their body's function like a human, only they are much stronger, immortal."

"So the baby will be just fine," Alice smiled happily, "In fact I happen to know, once this little miracle is born, you _will_ be able to have more children, I've seen it." She winked playfully and placed her head on my shoulder, looping her arm with mine.

"This is all so strange." I murmured.

The vision came on a little stronger than I thought it would. I knew my eyes had glazed over and I felt Jasper and Demetri shift anxiously beside me. But it was nothing bad.

I felt a little less anxious now I wasn't blind. The voices were babbling in my head once again and I felt oddly happy for it. I'd missed the constant noise and pictures.

"What do you see, sweetheart?" Demetri asked.

"We're leaving," I said simply. "Checking into a hotel for the next few days and then going home. It isn't safe here now we've been attacked."

"My thoughts exactly," Carlisle said staring at me in amazement. "Do you think you can handle it? You are quite controlled," he mused. "More so than _I _expected."

I thought about the wild mood swings, the difficulty concentrating, and whispered, "I'm not sure about that."

He nodded seriously, "how do you think you'll do around humans. You're bloodlust will be a lot stronger now and you've spent your life drinking human blood."

"But she's been drinking animal blood since she met Jasper ten months ago," Alice frowned.

"We'll all be there," Tanya smiled. "I'm sure between all eighteen of us we can control our newborn." She smiled a big beautiful smile and winked at me.

"And she'll be well fed," Alice trilled from the doorway. She danced across the room, dreamily graceful. As with Jasper and Demetri, I felt some shock as I really looked at her face for the first time. So lovely. So beautiful and perfect. I felt something shoot through my stomach, something I'd never experienced before and felt an odd link being formed between us. It was like she'd pushed her hand through my chest and took a piece of my heart to keep forever in her pocket, nice and safe. I felt closer to her, in some weird way. It wasn't as strong as the bond I had with Jasper and Demetri but I could feel it forming and strengthen. I felt an odd pull to her, to be next to her. What a strange thing to feel.

Jasper was staring at me, tasting the emotions around me but I couldn't name just one emotion, I felt so many.

"Alice is now really the time for this?" Demetri asked but she was already back, carrying the huge, framed mirror from Rosalie's bedroom, which was nearly twice as tall as she was, and several times as wide.

"Yes," she sang happily, "You both promised I could be there the first time! What if she passes something reflective on our way to the hotel?"

"Alice –" Jasper protested.

"It will only take a second!" Her hand connected with mine and I felt an odd jolt, like an electric shock when she touched me. Her head snapped up to look at me and I could feel the blush rise within her, although her skin did not redden I still felt it. She smiled lightly and pulled me up and turned me to face the large mirror.

My first reaction was an unthinking pleasure. The alien creature in the glass was indisputably beautiful, every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme or Tanya and Kate. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl.

My second reaction was horror.

Who _was_ she? At first glance, I couldn't find my face anywhere in the smooth, perfect planes of her features. Nothing had changed, and yet it had. My skin was paler, as pale as Jasper and Demetri, but there was an odd cream like texture to it. I'd always had translucent skin with that slight tint of color but this was entirely different. This was like a bright white light shined under my skin, bringing out the natural colors and beauty. It was vampire pale, but not chalky.

And her eyes! They were no longer sapphire blue but a bright solid crimson and it sent a thrill of terror through me.

All the while I studied and reacted, her face was perfectly composed, a carving of a goddess, showing nothing of the turmoil rolling inside me. And then I watched in fascination as her lips, fuller than I remember, and a rose pink shade, moved.

"The eyes?" I whispered, unwilling _to say my eyes._ "Will they go back?"

"We think, because of the fairy, they'll go back to normal in a few months. Vampire eyes darken over time. Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They usually turn amber first, then gold." Carlisle said.

My eyes would blaze like vicious red flames for _months_?

"Months?" My voice was higher now, stressed. In the mirror, the perfect eyebrows lifted incredulously above her glowing crimson eyes – brighter than any I'd ever seen before.

Jasper took a step forward, alarmed by the intensity of my sudden anxiety. He knew young vampires only too well, did this emotion presage some misstep on my part?

No one answered my question. I looked away, to Jasper, Demetri, and Alice. Their eyes were slightly unfocused – reacting to my unease. Listening to its cause, looking ahead to the immediate future.

I took another deep breath.

"_Months_?" My voice shocked me, the growl escaped my lips before I realized what was happening. I've growled before but not like that. I sounded like a vicious animal ready to attack.

"It could be different with you sweetheart," Demetri stepped slowly towards me. "You're eyes change to crimson when you're upset, remember? Perhaps this is just a side effect from being bitten and drained. You're eyes will go back to blue, I'm sure of it."

I took another deep breath, calming my emotions.

I nodded, a quick jerk of my head. "I'm fine," I assured Jasper. My eyes flickered to the stranger in the mirror and back. "It's just . . . a lot to take in."

Jasper's brow furrowed, highlighting the two scars over his left eye. I felt his unease and his confusion as he slowly stepped towards me.

"Really, I'm fine." I assured him.

"How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Allie." Jasper answered. "Bella was exactly the same, you're the only two newborns I've ever seen do that – stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?" I asked. My body automatically frozen as I waited for his verdict. I'd always had good control over my emotions. I grew up thinking it was bad to show any sort of emotion unless I was on stage or in front of the camera.

"No," he said, but his voice was unsure. His hand stroked down my arm, as if encouraging me to thaw. "It's very impressive, Allie, but we don't understand it. You're entirely different to any newborn. You had vampire in you before your change and we're not sure how long your control can hold."

I considered that for a portion of a second. At any moment, would I snap? Turn into a blood thirsty monster?

I couldn't feel it coming on . . . Maybe there was no way to anticipate such a thing.

"I feel fine," I said, "a little out-of-sorts and overwhelmed maybe, but fine."

"You're perfect," Demetri said, lightly kissing my cheek. His lips were smooth but strong like steel. "You had amazing control before your transformation there's no reason you wouldn't have that now, or couldn't with practice."

I nodded.

"But what do you think?" Alice asked, a little impatient now, pointing to the mirror. Her arm looped around mine again and her body seemed to mold itself to me.

"I'm not sure," I hedged, not wanted to admit how frightened I really was. Of course, Jasper and Demetri knew.

I stared at the beautiful women with the terrifying eyes, looking for pieces of me. And then I saw it – if you looked past the dizzying beauty, I could see it in the curve of her lips, the arch of her jaw and the shape of her round eyes. I felt a tiny bit better knowing there was still something of me there. It gave me hope, maybe the rest of me was in there, too.

I raised my hand experimentally, and the woman in the mirror copied the movement, touching her face, too. Her crimson eyes watched me warily.

Demetri sighed.

I turned away from her to look at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Disappointed?" I asked, my ringing voice impassive.

He laughed. "Yes," he admitted.

I felt the shock breath through the composed mask on my face, followed instantly by the hurt.

Alice snarled. Jasper growled and leaned forward again, waiting for me to snap.

But Demetri ignored them and wrapped his arms tightly around my slow warming body, pressing his lips against my cheek. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is similar to my own," he murmured. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

I felt better at once.

"Oh well," I said lightly, smiling happily at him.

'_Don't worry, not everything can change in one day.'_ Demon winked at me.

"What else is going to change?" I demanded as he bounded out of the room swishing his tail happily.


	28. Temptation Stands Within the Waterfall

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Temptation Stands Within the Waterfall **

_**Demetri**_

In my thousands of years as a vampire I have traveled the world hundreds of times, seen an adequate amount of majestic scenery to last me a lifetime but seeing it through Allie's eyes is completely refreshing. She doesn't see things they way others do. It's true she has a purity about her that is always present but it's more than that. She sees the beauty in everything and everyone around her.

Humans very rarely see what lies before them. They don't see the beauty in a full moon or in a tree standing amongst her sister trees. But Allie sees it all, feels it all. She feels for the homeless man lying cold and hungry on the street, the animals locked up in cages at the zoo, or even the animals we hunt for our own nourishment. It's one of the things I've grown to love and cherish about her.

In the past four weeks, since we've been on the island, we've spent hours talking and getting to know one another again, we've grown closer as a couple. I never realized how exciting it could be to have a relationship with Allie and a close brotherhood with Jasper. And now, after her transformation we're all even closer. I feel so connected to Allie, I feel her every emotion and sense her every need. We'd settled into a nice routine that seemed to compliment each of our needs. I could constantly feel the passion and fire that she had for each of us burning deep inside her core, the flame that made her eyes sparkle each time we were all together shined just as brightly when we were apart, which wasn't often.

But it wasn't just Allie I had found – of course she brought the love and fervor into my life, the excitement and meaning and ultimately the obsession and fascination I could feel growing stronger each day, which I had been missing after spending a millennia as a Volturi guard – but I had found myself again, come to know myself in a way I never had before.

I'd found a passion for something other than pleasing my Masters and the routine of my Volturi guard duties. I'd found life and love and happiness and I wasn't willing to give that up.

When she lay dead in Jasper's arms I had the strangest sense that she would come back to me. The connection I felt to her, so strong and binding, was not broken. I could still feel her all around me.

And then, when her heart began to beat again I wanted to cry and laugh and scream and dance, and yell all at the same time. I was so grateful to Jasper for saving her, for letting me help him save her. I've never been happier and more positive of my path than I was in the moment her heart pounded in her chest.

Allie murmured something incoherent in her sleep as I ran with her tucked into my arms. She's been asleep when we left the hotel and hadn't woken all the time I'd been running with her. I searched the deepest depths of the Amazon for the perfect place to set her down and let her wake up surrounded by the beauty and wilderness that the rainforest has to offer.

Jasper and I each wanted to be alone with Allie, especially after everything that has happened in the last six days, and he'd agreed that I could take her on our first date today. It seemed oddly formal at the time, like I was asking her father for her hand in marriage. But Jasper was perfectly calm and reassuring about the entire thing.

Until this morning.

Alice had dressed Allie while she slept and I'd packed a picnic for when she wakes, neither of us noticed Jasper's sudden anxieties. I knew this was hard for him. He and Allie haven't been separated for long periods of time like this, there was bound to be a few worries and separation anxieties. But he was true to his word and kissed her lips gently before saying his goodbyes. I could only hope that the family would reassure him while Allie and I were alone.

But I do understand his fears. It isn't that he doesn't trust me with her – trust has never been an issue for us – it was more a primal instinct triggered in mates. I was taking away his wife, his lover, his reason for existing. Since our relationship started we'd all been together and there'd been no reason to feel territorial towards Allie. I would probably have the same reaction to Jasper taking her away as he will when we return. No matter how much we're both understanding and encouraging towards this relationship the first time we're separated will be the worst.

When I heard the rushing of water that I knew to be a waterfall I stopped and placed Allie on the rainforest floor. She sighed happily and slipped back into a deep sleep. She seemed pleased that she still needed her sleep. And I was happy because she was happy. She wouldn't need as much sleep as she did but I know she enjoys the simple human act.

The sun would rise in a few hours so I set up the few things I'd brought with me. Alice had told me this morning that my plans would not be interrupted by the humans that may be exploring. Tourists wouldn't come this deep into the rainforest for fear of jaguars and other large animals.

Once the blankets were laid out and I'd prepared Allie's breakfast I covered her in a blanket and pulled out my new Nikon D3 camera. Since we arrived on the island I'd found a passion for photography and it seemed I had talent too.

While Allie slept I explored the area a little. I wanted her to relax and have fun today, she needed some time to just be herself and I knew she could do that while she was surrounded by animals. Unfortunately animals tended to avoid my presence. The new scents of the rainforest filled my senses but it was easily ignored as I shot picture after picture of my surroundings.

I enjoyed the relaxing peaceful ambiance of the rainforest as I focused my camera on a small monkey swinging from the tree tops. I walked on, there was no trail for me to follow but I was in no rush as long as Allie was safe and asleep.

Hours later when I heard her stir and call my name I rushed back to her side. She was sitting up rubbing her eyes. There was an adorable frown creasing her forehead as she looked around at her surroundings and turned to face me with a questioning look.

"I thought we'd take the day to relax and enjoy the rainforest, just you and me." She was silent for a moment. "Unless you want to go back?" I asked quietly. I didn't think she'd have any problems spending time alone with me, I could see the excitement her eyes but she was still worried.

"No," She said quickly. "No, I don't want to go back," she said sleepily. "It's just a little disorientating. I went to sleep in a bed, in Jasper's arms, and woke up in a forest not knowing how I got here. I thought maybe I'd teleported myself somewhere in my sleep."

"Have you done that before?" I asked moving to sit beside her and pull her into my arms. She curled into my lap and placed her head on my shoulder. I was grateful that she's still as warm as she was before the transformation. I love the feel of her skin against mine.

"When I was younger, I used to have really bad dreams, for about six or seven years after I was taken from you, and I'd teleport myself to different rooms in the house while I slept. As I grew up and learnt how to control my gift it stopped happening so often, unless my dream is really intense. Luckily I never left the house." She kissed the side of my neck and looked up at me then. A soft smile played on her lips.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little," she murmured. I placed her down on the blanket and pulled out the containers of food I knew she loved.

I don't know how many hours we sat curled up together on the forest floor. I fed her the strawberries I'd packed as we talked about the past and the future. I never realized there was so much she wanted to do in her life. It saddened me to think she may never get to do those things if she has to claim her rightful position as Princess of our world.

"Why did he do it?" She asked softly. "Why did Aro make me the Volturi princess, what was the point in it?"

"Power," I answered her honestly. "He knew that if you were going to be anything like your mother you'd be one of the most powerful creatures in our world and Aro saw that as leverage. With you at his side no coven would ever be able to overthrow the Volturi. He was fascinated with power or any gift he hadn't seen in his lifetime. You were extraordinary to him. He had this tiny baby in his arms that could easily throw an adult vampire out of a window or shield his entire coven from an attack."

"I was just a pawn to him."

"No, he loved you very much." I said firmly.

"Did he?" She asked "Did he love me for me or did he love the idea of how powerful I was going to become? Because let's face it if the Volturi were still alive I could probably take out half the guard with just one flip of my hands." She made a little hand gesture and the tree in front of us exploded and fell to the floor. "Oops," she whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. I pushed her hands down and placed them in her lap incase anything else exploded.

Her eyes closed as she concentrated on her breathing and keeping herself calm. I smiled, watching her eyelashes flutter against her creamy skin. I carefully placed my hand on her cheek, feeling how soft her skin is, how delicate she really is. She leaned into my touch, her heat wrapped tightly against my body and I melted into her. Needing to be closer, I pulled her into my lap and pressed her against my chest. My knuckles ran slowly down her cheekbone and I enjoyed the softness and rise of her temperature against my cold skin. I traced the slight shadows under her eyes, her eyebrows, the bridge of her small adorable nose, her slightly parted lips.

My eyes were locked on her perfect lips. I traced them again, feeling her warm sweet breath on my fingers. I memorized everything about the way she looked in that one moment. The arch of her lips, the way the corners would tilt up when I lightly ghosted my finger over her bottom lip, the little cupids bow, the soft texture I'd never noticed before. I wanted those lips. I needed to taste them. I needed to feel them pressed against my own marble lips.

Her eyes stayed closed as I leaned forward. I wasn't expecting the sudden yearning to rise within me. I hadn't planned on this happening today but I'd wanted her for so long I didn't want to wait anymore. I needed to make her mine, to feel every part of her withering in pleasure under me. My lips pressed softly against hers and a small quite whimper escaped her. My arms wrapped tighter against her, pulling her into my body as I traced her lips with my tongue. I lightly took her bottom lip into my mouth, tasting her. The kiss was soft and slow, passionate but I could feel it building with the emotions rising inside of me. Her soft warm tongue tangled with my own and a quite magnificent moan left her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she moved to straddle my waist. I hardened painfully when her heated core pressed against the straining bulge in my jeans.

Before I could completely lose my head I pulled away from her slightly. She frowned and pouted but didn't speak.

"Let's go swimming," I'd found a beautiful waterfall while I'd been exploring earlier and I wanted to show her.

She frowned again, "I don't have my bathing suit."

"You won't need it," I whispered against her ear. I felt the shudder run down her spine as my lips trailed down her neck. I wasn't willing to wait any longer, I needed her _now_.

I stood her up gently and gathered everything we'd need before taking her hand in mine. That moment where we were separated, just a fraction of a second, was too long. I needed to feel her, to touch her.

We walked in silence towards the beautiful photogenic waterfall I'd spent over an hour shooting before my sleeping beauty woke. I could hear the sound of rushing water getting closer. As we stepped through the trees Allie's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in amazement.

The waterfall was enclosed in a circle of trees, vines, shrubs, and plants. Rocks and boulders circled the small lake the waterfall ran into. That water was almost as blue as Allie's eyes used to be. Everything was so bright and colorful.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. I placed our things on the floor beside me and turned to her, pulling her into my arms.

"It's alright," I answered, unimpressed. "I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_. Not with you standing here in comparison." She blushed a delicious pink and smiled. She slowly raised her right hand, placing it over my dead heart. I could feel the heat of her hand even through the cotton shirt I wore and a shudder rolled off my body. My breath came rougher now she was so close to me.

"Allie," her name rolled off my tongue and I wondered if she could hear the devotion in my voice. "If . . . if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must promise you'll tell me at once." A small smile played on her lips but she nodded her head in agreement, keeping her eyes on mine. She took another step closer to me and leaned her head on my chest.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of her words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her against me, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," I promised her.

"Forever," she agreed and slowly unbuttoned my white shirt, letting it drop to the ground.

Never in my entire existence had I been so terrified than I was in that moment. Her eyes locked with mine as she slowly pulled my belt through the loops on my jeans. I knew I was ready for this, it's not like I haven't made love to a woman before, that was the easy part, the part I'm good at. But this was Allie. I've been waiting for her for so long it terrified me to think that I wouldn't be good enough for her.

I knew she would never compare me to Jasper but he was her first, her only. What if she expects something – something that I don't have, something that I can't give her? What if I hurt her?

While my mind was going over every tiny detail – every movement she made, every breath she took, every blink – she'd undressed and disappeared. I blinked; feeling oddly dazed and turned to the waterfall, surprised by what I saw.

The scent coming off her was magnificent and more potent than I've ever smelt. Her dark hair cascaded down her bare back as she stepped from rock to rock on her tip toes. From the back you'd never know she was pregnant, she was tiny and delicate. She stood beside the waterfall reaching her hand out to feel the temperature that I knew was as warm as the ocean. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up into a smile and she took a step forward allowing the water to slide onto her naked skin. As soon as the water hit her body the aroma that she constantly gives off grew stronger and I could feel her heat wrapping around me. She was glorious and mouthwatering all at the same time. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bite her and drain her or make love to her and keep her pressed against my body for all eternity.

And then a third option arose, one I had not thought of earlier. I looked down at the bag I had brought with me and took out my camera. The opportunity was too good to pass and I knew Jasper would want to see how beautify she looked in this very moment. It would be a beautiful picture to have of her while she's pregnant. I could see her baby bump, growing slightly bigger every day, and made sure to capture every detail of this stunning creature in front of me.

"You better not sell those," she giggled hearing the click of the shutter.

"Never," I promised her. These pictures were too precious to sell to some smutty magazine that couldn't appreciate her true beauty.

Jasper had told me once before that Allie had never been shy about her body and I could see that now. I knew she wouldn't want anyone but her mates seeing her naked and she wouldn't want nude pictures of herself in magazines for strangers to see but she was never uncomfortable with nudity as so many other girls are. She seemed comfortable in her own skin.

I grew a little impatient as I watched the water beads trail down her smooth flawless skin and stepped closer to her. Her scent grew the closer I got but instead of letting my bloodlust take control of my body I absorbed her scent into my skin, bathing in her fragrance.

"Turn a little to your left, sweetheart." I instructed as I continued to snap picture after picture of her wondrous body. She turned to face me, a playful smile gracing her lip. She was the most beautiful little creature I had ever seen. I could feel my body reacting to her as any mans would. My toes curled into the earth under my feet as I snapped another picture.

Her head fell back and her hair blew gently in the light breeze. I captured every moment, allowed the camera viewfinder to depict each water bead on her silky skin, caress the curve of her breasts and her growing belly, trail down each of her thighs . . .

My body froze, nothing Allie would notice, and I stared at her inner thighs surprised at what I saw. Or what I didn't see. Like Jasper, Allie's inner thighs were covered in crescent shaped scars. It was nothing a human would have noticed. It might not even be something a vampire would see. The scars were lighter in shade than Jasper's, almost as if they were healing. And now, they were gone. Her legs were as smooth and glorious as the rest of her body. The venom, mine and Jasper's venom, had healed her.

When I first saw her scars I was so angry with Felix I tore down a dozen trees in the forest beside our house. He touched my sweet angel and hurt her and that was not something I could forgive.

I gripped my camera tighter, trying to calm my breathing. If he wasn't dead already I'd make sure Felix paid for leaving a scar on her soft delicate skin. I took a few deep breaths and unclenched my Jaw.

I snapped the last picture and placed the camera down. I turned my attention back to Allie and watched as she enjoyed the water cascading over her body. My hands trembled with a mix of anger and desire, never a good mix in a vampire, and I griped the tree trunk beside me, uprooting the entire thing and throwing it into the rainforest before Allie could see anything.

I focused my eyes back on her body, attempting to forget what Felix did to my sweet angel. She had a small smile on her lips as her arms rose above her head and she tangled her fingers in her hair. I watched in fascination as the water beads trailed down her face and body. I knew it was ungentlemanly of me to stare at her this way but I couldn't help it. She was divine.

I growled deep in my chest as another droplet fell from her throat, between her breasts and down her stomach. Another drop caressed the curve of her breasts and another fell more slowly, landing on the tip of her nipple. Her head fell back as she ran her fingers through her hair again, pulling it up to the top of her head and releasing it. Her body seemed to move automatically towards me and I felt a sudden pull to her. I'd felt a similar pull before but this was different. This was filled with desire and lust and a sense of urgency stronger than any other I've ever felt.

And then she moaned my name so softly only a vampire would hear her. Her hands ran down her body, caressing her small frame. And I lost my head.

A growl ripped through my body, I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to touch her, to taste her, to hold her in my arms and love her. I leapt over a fallen tree and dove into the water pooling around the waterfall.

The water was warm against my cold skin and I pulled Allie in with me. My mouth sought after hers immediately, my tongue demanding entrance into the deepest depths of her warm luscious mouth. I wanted her. I ached to have her closer to me.

The kiss was like no other kiss we've ever shared. I could feel the passion and need beginning to bubble inside of her. Her hands ran up my bare chest and locked around my neck, keeping me against her body. I was painfully hard and I knew she could feel my erection against her stomach. Her soft as velvet tongue swept across my fangs and I pushed her against the rocks behind us.

"Allie," I whimpered as her fingertips lightly brushed against the tip of my penis.

"Don't stop," she answered the question before I could utter the words. "I don't want you to stop." I didn't need to be told twice. I lifted her against me, wrapping her legs around my waist. The urgency was too intense for any more foreplay; I'd been teased enough for one day.

Allie's lips met mine once more and I adjusted myself against her, slowly penetrating her. I tried my best not to be too forceful, I wanted her to feel each of my movements but as her heat surrounded me my body began to tremble in delight. She moaned softly as I pushed more of myself inside of her, allowing her to stretch and wrap around my large length.

I completely lost my head when I was deep inside her. Her heat seemed too intense the longer I allowed her to grow accustomed to me. I pulled out, feeling the cold air hit my sensitive skin suddenly and slammed back into her warmth. As Allie's head fell back against the rock behind us I heard a crack and she moaned loudly, pressing her hips into mine.

I pulled her head back so she'd look at me while I took her to heights she'd never experienced before. My hands wrapped around her, cupping her taut ass and spreading her legs, allowing me deeper into my sweet angel.

Her lips pressed against mine again and she sucked on my bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth. I groaned and moved faster, thrusting harder and faster into her as my desire rose to a level I wasn't aware I had. My lips moved to her neck, taking her flesh into my mouth and lightly biting on it. I wanted to consume her, every part of her. I wanted to taste her in a way only her mate should be able. My head rubbed against her shoulder and my hands gripped her hips as I furiously pounded into her.

Her breathing deepened and sped with each of my thrusts. I'd never been very vocal during sex but I needed to hear her voice, to feel it wrap around me. "You like that baby?" I whispered against her neck, "You like feeling my cock in your pussy?"

"Mmmm . . ." Allie's fingernails dug into my shoulders, "yeah," **s**he whimpered. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me tightly to her. "Don't stop," she pleaded, her hips meeting my thrusts.

"I'll never stop, baby." I promised her. I grinned smugly, feeling her heat increase a little more. The heat wrapped around my throbbing cock and enveloped my entire body. I was burning from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair atop my head.

"Oh, god," Allie's hips bucked into mine, "Demetri!" I pulled her down the wall slightly, pushing myself even deeper. The water of the waterfall cascaded down our tangled bodies and I watched in fascination as her breasts bounced with each of my thrusts. I kissed down her collarbone and eagerly took her nipple in my mouth, tasting her sweet skin for the first time. She tasted better than I could have imagined. A perfect blend of raspberries, vanilla, lilac, and lily's mixed with a slight hint of honey; she was perfect.

I pulled away from her so I could watch. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight, not like a vampire's sparkle. Hers was delicate like she is. The light reflected off our skin made the water shimmer around us. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing as I continued to slam into her.

I'd spent a lot of time fucking human women during my nightly feeds, I'd ravaged vampires during my days off, brought pleasure to many women in my life time but nothing had ever felt like this. I could feel Allie's love constantly flowing into my body. And for the first time in our relationship I wasn't scared for tomorrow because I knew she would be there.

I kissed her neck tenderly and looked up at her. She was staring down at our joined bodies, watching as I fucked her sweet pussy. Something about the small act of fascination on her part made me ache for her. There was something so erotic about her watching my cock fill her with each thrust.

"You like watching me fuck you?" I asked.

"Yes" She moaned, looking back up into my eyes. I felt as if something clicked into place in that moment. We became one.

My lips crashed against hers in a fiery passionate kiss and I reached between us and rubbed my thumb against Allie's clit. I could feel her walls beginning to tighten around my cock. I couldn't help but move faster and harder. Her breathing was irregular and her body began to tremble and shake against me. My movements didn't falter as her orgasm rocked through her body.

"Oh god. Yes! Demetri!" She screamed, pulling me over the edge with her.

I roared into the quiet forest. My lips found her throat and instinctively I bit into her soft delicate skin. Allie growled, a deep husky sound that made my cock twitch in excitement. The most amazing taste filled my mouth and I eagerly drank more of her. My tongue was literally bathing in her blood as it flowed quickly into my mouth. I knew she'd be sweet but I never realized how good she'd actually taste. It was like nothing I've ever had before, a mixture of sweet and fruity with a hint of zest. It was a truly fascinating taste. I growled against her neck as I poured myself deep inside her heated cavers. My body shook against hers and we fell into the water together. I pressed my body into hers and held her up as I licked her neck and placed my head between her full breasts, listening to her frantic heartbeat. My eyes closed and I enjoyed the feel of her hot sweaty body against mine. I was suddenly seeing her in a not so innocent way. And I had to admit, I liked it.

As our breathing slowed and we began to regain a little composure, I lifted my head to kiss her lovingly. I'd never forget the first time we made love. It would go in the volt of memories I kept just of her and the times we've spent together. Making love to her was the most amazing thing I've ever done and I knew there was no going back now. She was mine and I would never let her go. Soon Jasper and I would make her ours, making the relationship we share official in a way. I knew that nothing would ever be the same now. It would be different. It would be better.

"I love you," Allie said, running her fingers through my wet hair.

"You say that as if you're just figuring it out," I smiled.

"It feels like I am. From the first day we met I always knew I'd love you, I always knew I'd be yours. But there was still that tiny inkling of a doubt in my mind, more so when we were separated than any other time. I didn't think we could have a bond like the bond I share with Jasper and we can't," she said firmly. I frowned, not understanding where she was going with this. Our bond is completely different. You and Jasper are both so similar and yet so different. You each love me in completely different ways, in ways I never knew I needed."

"Do you still doubt us?" I asked quietly. I knew I'd be shattered if she said yes.

"No," she gently brushed her finger tips over my cheeks and bent her head to my neck. "Mine," she growled and bit into my throat. I growled, not expecting her sudden bite. But her bite was different from a vampire bite, it wasn't painful, in fact it was quite pleasurable. I moaned when I felt something being pulled out of my body. Allie shuddered against me and swept her tongue over the new bite mark forever imbedded on my skin. "You were right, your venom is sweet." She licked her lips and smiled happily at me.

"I taste good," she nodded eagerly.

"You taste amazing. I've never tasted anything so sweet."

"Like you, fairies enjoy their sweets. Things like honey cakes, honeyed milk, plain milk, honey, and sweet butter. Your mother was fond of foods made with the spice saffron. A pure bread fair doesn't eat a lot because of their size but they can't resist a sweet treat when one is provided." She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder as the warm water splashed against our bodies. "Let's go explore," I said when she grew silent.

We spent the next few hours walking hand in hand through the rainforest. It was fascinating to see Allie interacting with all the animals. She wasn't scared of them or nervous around them as most people would be when they're faced with a Jaguar or a anaconda, although I could see she didn't like the snake as much as she liked the wild cats and monkeys.

"I've never met a snake before," she'd told me as we walked away from the large green and black snake. "I don't think I'll need to meet another any time soon," she shuddered lightly.

She seemed much happier when we came across a pair of Scarlet Macaws. She spent at least an hour chatting happily to them. I was absolutely captivated by her. I can see why animal telepathy is one of her strongest gifts, it's the one she's uses most often.

I wasn't the only one enthralled with her, the animals we met all seemed so spellbound and content with her, like she was one of them. I watched as her body language changed when she met an animal that wasn't too friendly towards us or an animal that was happy to sit beside her and have its head scratched. She was constantly so loving and gentle with the animals. It amazed me to see her this way.

While Allie spent time talking and playing with the animals I began taking pictures of everything I could find. I wanted to document this moment and keep a memento of our first date. I found myself very excited to get home and be able to develop my pictures, to put them into the computer and change them to my liking. I had a sense of accomplishment that I've never had before. I wasn't allowed to have outside interests while I was a Volturi guard. Being able to have an interest in photography was an entirely different feeling to me.

"I think," Allie said suddenly as we walked back towards the waterfall, "we should make one of the empty rooms, at the house, into a dark room for you and maybe a joining room for an office so you can explore your hidden talent for photography."

I was shocked. I never imagined she'd want to change the house to fit my needs. "You don't have to do that," I said softly. I didn't want her to think she had to give me something to keep me occupied while she was busy or with Jasper.

"I want to," She said firmly. "It's our house. I want to do this for you. Not because I feel obligated to or anything like that. I see you have a passion for this and I want to encourage you to explore it in more depth. Maybe you could even go to college. If it's what you want, I want to be able to give it to you."

"College? You think I could?" I've never thought about going to school before, I've never been able to. The idea excited me in ways I didn't expect. I could go to college; I could become a photographer or something else entirely if I wanted to. After all, this is why I wanted to leave the Volturi, so I could have my freedom back.

"Absolutely! Jasper's graduated from every Ivy League university a number of times. He has degrees in every subject, so why can't you do that? You are a brilliant man and I know you will do amazing things when you figure out what it is you want to do. And I think you should always follow your dreams, even if I decide to claim my throne. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, I've never been happier than when I'm with you and that will never change."

"I know," she smiled softly but I could see something was wrong. She's never pushed me like this before, never spoken this way, so urgent and forceful. It worried me.

"Have you had any visions?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"No." She took my hand then and pulled me back to her, smiling happily at me once again. She lightly kissed my lips and pulled off my shirt, "make love to me," She whispered.

And I did.

* * *

**Jasper  
**

I sat in the living room of our hotel suite trying to focus on the book in my lap or the soft calming music playing in the background. But nothing would settle my nerves now. My mind wandered back to Allie and Demetri for the hundredth time since he left with her this morning. I wondered what they were doing, although I could picture it clearly in my head. The way his hands would touch her naked flesh, her lips would mold to his in a heated passionate kiss and their tongues would caress each other. I could hear her soft moan as he licked her neck and massaged her breasts. His skin would tingle every time she touched him and she would moan louder urging him to continue.

A loud growl ripped through my chest and the thick novel, I was attempting not to rip to shreds, was thrown across the room, hitting the door with a loud thump. The door shuddered against the force and the book fell to the floor.

I'm not sure when my feelings got so tangled and snarled. I was more than happy they were together. I enjoyed watching their relationship unravel as much as they enjoyed being with each other. As I continued to think about what they were doing, picturing it in my head, I felt my jeans tighten and stretch over my growing erection. I was happy they were together. I was constantly fighting a state of arousal when Demetri touched her, and yet, I hated the thought of his hands on _my_ mate.

Everything finally felt whole and complete when we were all together but when he'd taken her away this morning my more primal protective side snapped and I was suddenly very angry. It took all my strength not to go after them and drag her back here, to make her mine and no one else's. She was _mine_. _My_ mate.

The hours passed slowly and my mind continued to wander. I couldn't stop thinking about them together. I could picture it perfectly in my head, the way his lips would travel down the curve of her neck, I could feel the softness of her skin under my fingertips, the way her lips would part just a fraction with the pleasure he's emanating, and her soft moan that I could practically hear echoing in my head.

My eyes closed and I leaned my head back against the chair I was sat in, allowing my body to relax a little more. My hand subconsciously ran down my leg and I skimmed over the tightening fabric against my throbbing erection. A quiet moan left my lips and I twitched at the gentle movement.

I could feel myself growing more sensitive the longer I fantasized about Allie with Demetri. My dick felt as if it were going to rip out of my pants. But I couldn't stop thinking about them now I could picture it. I felt so connected to both of them I could almost see what they were doing and where they were.

My fingers continued to caress the fabric between my slightly parted legs while I imagined Allie's naked body beneath me, quivering in the pleasure I was bringing to her. I slowly unzipped my pants and my hand dipped inside to grasp my erection. I moaned louder, my eyes squeezing shut as I began to stroke myself up and down.

"_You like that baby?" Demetri whispered against Allie's neck. "You like feeling my cock in your pussy?"_

"_Mmmm . . ." Allie's fingernails dug into Demetri's shoulders, "yeah," She whimpered. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly to her. "Don't stop," she pleaded, her hips meeting his thrusts._

"_I'll never stop baby." he promised her. _

My eyes snapped open, my movements halted.

I could feel her heat wrapping around my throbbing cock and enveloping my entire body. I was burning from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair on top my head.

I shook my head. What the hell just happened? I closed my eyes and tried to picture them again but it was hopeless. All I could see of them was the creation of my own mind. Perhaps that's all it was, a creation of my mind. But it seemed so real, so detailed.

I gave up, feeling confused and aroused, and made my way into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes, my cock still standing at attention, and turned on the shower. The water felt calming against my cold skin. I always felt colder when Allie wasn't around. I'd gotten used to her temperature so much, when it was gone I missed it. And now she's changed she seems so much warmer.

I grabbed the hotel body wash and began rubbing it all over my body, avoiding the one place that needed my attention most right now. I enjoyed the feel of my own hand against my skin, gently massaging myself, caressing my most sensitive areas. By the time I rinsed myself off and washed my hair my dick was throbbing impatiently.

I gripped my enlarged member as the hot water spilled over my body. A throaty growl slipped from my lips and I was once again consumed with images of Allie and Demetri.

"_You gonna suck me first baby?" Demetri stood in front of her, caressing her lips with his cock. Allie's lips eagerly wrapped around the tip of Demetri's penis and she licked it before taking his entire length into her mouth. He hissed in pleasure and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. His hands ran through her hair, pushing himself further into her mouth. _

I could feel her tongue on my cock as I frantically thrust into my hand.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

I was desperate.

"_Fuck baby that feels so good," he groaned, his hips thrust forward to meet her delicious mouth. "Oh god Allie," he growled and thrust forward once more, empting himself in her hot mouth. _

A roar left my lips as I pumped harder, my release pouring out of me and washing down the drain. My body tingled and shook as the cold water crashed into my body. The cold didn't bother me.

I washed myself off once more, thankful for the release, and stepped out of the shower. I dried but decided against dressing. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped into the bedroom.

As the thoughts of Allie and Demetri continued to play on my mind – I had no idea how I could see what they were doing or if I was just having a fuckin fantastic fantasy – I ordered Allie a special dinner and asked them to deliver it an hour after her arrival. I want time to ravage her before she eats. I closed the drapes and put on some soft calming music from the built in CD player that was in our room and made myself comfortable on the large white king sized bed.

It's time like this when I wish I could sleep. I've never felt so alone than I do when I'm not with Allie. It sounds so cliché but she completes me. And in an odd way so does Demetri. I have no romantic feelings for him and I know I never will. I don't see him as a lover but as my brother and a partner in the relationship we share with Allie. She's the glue that holds us together.

I'm not sure how my emotions got so snarled. I think it was when I found Allie dead on the living room floor and I'd lost my temper; the monster in me had made a brief appearance and gotten a glimpse of our angel.

I was so thankful that my monster was buried inside me again by the time her transformation was complete. I didn't want her to see that side of me. When I lose control I'm far too dangerous, even for Allie who may be the most deadly creature on the planet.

When I revert into Major Jasper Whitlock I'm someone completely different. It's like another man is living in my body, waiting to come out and play. And as much as I don't want to admit it, I still feel him lingering at the surface. It wouldn't take much to bring him back. He'd gotten a small taste of her and he wasn't going to let go so easily.

And I knew Major Jasper Whitlock would not allow another man to touch his mate. But I feel so aroused at the very thought of Demetri and Allie together, even now I can feel myself hardening just thinking about them, but the more primal side of me, the monster I've kept locked away for centuries, feels jealous and angry that another male is touching his mate. He begged me to let him come out and play with her, to feel her touch across his cheek and kiss her soft lips, but I wouldn't allow her to see my demon half. It's too dangers.

The pictures came rushing back then and the demon growled in anger.

_Demetri pulled Allie towards him, lowering her onto his cock and digging his fingers into her hips as he pulled her down onto his shaft. A low throaty moan filled the silent air around them and Allie rocked against Demetri. _

**Throb. **

**Throb. **

**Throb. **

My hand moved back to my engorged member and I closed my eyes against the images in my head. I pumped my cock hard and fast, matching Allie's speed against Demetri.

_Her speed was slow at first, her hips rocking back and forth. But as she grew more desperate for a release her movements quickened and Demetri groaned in delight. His hands gripped her hips, lifting her up and down on his member as his lips sucked and nipped at her erect nipples, pinching them with his teeth. _

"_Demetri!" Allie moaned. Demetri sat up, pulling her into his arms as they moved together on the ground. The tip of his finger massaged her tender bundle of nerves and Allie growled loudly, scaring the birds in the trees. _

I growled when I felt her walls tighten around my cock and her sweet juices pour over me instead of _him_.

I pumped harder.

I needed her.

I wanted her.

I had to be buried deep inside of her.

And so help me God, I would take her in every way possible tonight.

I would make her _mine_.

_My_ mate.

I could feel my cock pulsing against my firm grip. I gripped the bed sheets under me as my release trembled through my body, my cum spilling out of me as the images continued in my head. A loud deadly growl echoed through the room and I felt myself let go of the hold I had on the monster within me.

* * *

_**Allie **_

"I love you," Demetri whispered against my ear. We'd been standing outside our hotel suite for the past ten minutes making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

"I love you too," I replied between kisses.

"Remember what I told you and what you saw in your vision, Jasper won't be entirely himself when you open that door. Remember that this Jasper is deadly but the deeper the emotions go the more his instincts take over and even the monster in him needs to protect you and love you." I nodded.

"Is this normal?" I asked. I'd been having strange visions all day but none of them were like the ones I had of Jasper's response when Demetri and I go into that room.

"Yes," he nodded, "It was the same with your mother and a few of her mates. It's a response in males, we protect our mates and I've just spent all day violating you. In Jasper's mind, right now, you're his and only his. I had a similar response when I knew you and Jasper had been together, I was very angry. I think it's why I was so upset when you told me about the baby. Jasper had been with my mate, in my mind you were mine and he hurt you and I had to protect you. Do you understand sweetheart?" He asked lightly running his hand down my cheek.

"I think so, will it happen every time?"

"No, usually only the first time," he chuckled, "he's getting impatient. I'll give you some time alone with him and return with your dinner later." He lightly kissed my lips once more and opened the door for me.

I took a deep breath, unsure what to expect and stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and let my bags fall to the floor.

Without a word Jasper grabbed my arm and turned me to him, and then he kissed me. His naked body pressed against me, his arms locking around my waist. His lips crushed mine in a raw, primal, and urgent kiss. I've never seen Jasper like this. His tongue dove into my mouth, sucking on my tongue softly but with such a ferocious need I about came undone right there. His hands were in my hair, at my waist, cupping my ass and grinding me against his erection. We stumbled our way into the living room, and he turned me to face the couch, bending me forwards and placing my hands firmly on the back.

"Don't move," he growled. I gripped it with my hands and, just as I'd seen in my vision, he pulled my dress up, ripped off my panties and then he was inside of me.

I made a hoarse noise I'd never heard come from my throat before. Jasper was making noises equally as primitive. I didn't think I could form a word. His hands were under my dress, and my bra was in two pieces. He was relentless. I almost collapsed after the first time I came.

"No," He growled and slapped my ass and kept pounding into me. I cried out from the sting but was mildly surprised that it didn't hurt all that much, it was more of a shock. "Mine," he growled, "you are _Mine_." Then he increased his pace until I was almost sobbing, and then my dress tore, and his teeth found my shoulder. He made a deep, awful sound, and then, after along second, it was over.

I was panting as if I'd run a mile, and he was shivering, too. He turned me around to face him, and he bent his head to my shoulder again to lick the little wound. When it had stopped bleeding and begun healing, he took off everything thing I had on, very slowly. He cleaned me below; he kissed me above.

"You smell like him," was the only thing he said. There were no other words needed. We both knew what was happening. He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom, placing me on the rumpled sheets. I could smell his sweet venom and knew exactly what he'd been doing in my absence. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. But I stayed quiet, allowing him to calm down and resurface as my loving gentle Jasper.

He bent his head to mine and kissed my lips again. This kiss was slower with less urgency than the last.

He lay down on top of me and lifted me gently into his arms underneath me and held me to him as tightly as possible; he nuzzled my neck, kneaded the backs of my knees, caressed my curves, and kissed my lips tenderly. He bathed in me.

He lifted my arms over my head, "keep them there," he snarled. His hands roamed my body freely. He caressed my breasts, massaged my thighs and arms, he lovingly kissed my stomach and rubbed his head softly against my baby bump; always careful not to hurt me. His hands trailed lower down my body until he looked up at me again. "Spread your legs for me, Allie," he whispered, in his cold dark voice, and I did as I was told. A shiver ran down my spine as his tongue slide inside of me. His head snapped up and his eyes darkened slightly. But he wasn't angry as I thought he would be, he smirked at me and lowered his head again. I felt his tongue slide against my inner thigh as he lapped up the sweet liquid that was running down my legs. He growled as I thrashed around on the bed and pulled me forcefully back to him. His tongue buried into my pussy and I felt my walls tighten against his movements.

When he'd sufficiently drank all my juices he licked my body from the tips of my toes to the top of my forehead. Every part of me would smell like Jasper, which wasn't a bad thing at all. He pulled me up then, positioning me so I was straddling him, his penis pressed against my stomach.

"Did you have fun with Demetri?" He asked, seeming curious. I wasn't sure if my loving gentle Jasper was back or if this was still his possessive side.

I answer him honestly either way. "Yes I did."

"Good," he purred. "I enjoyed watching you and tonight, if you're a good girl, I'll enjoy watching you fuck him again. But for now and until I say otherwise you're all mine. I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours while I drink your sweet juices." I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure how I felt about this demanding Jasper.

"Alright," I said still a little unsure.

"Good," he said calmly. I moved away from him so he could slide down in the bed but he pulled me back to him growling angrily. "Where do you think you're going?" He pulled me back into his body and turned me around. "Now, lie down and position that hot little mouth of yours with my cock."

I did as he said and felt him pull my legs so I was closer to his lips. His dick twitched in anticipation and pushed as much desire and lust into him as I could. He purred, the vibrations shook through my body and I moaned softly. I felt his tongue slid inside of me and swirl around my clit as I licked the base of his cock before taking him into my mouth. Jasper growled and bucked his hips into me, pushing himself deeper.

I honestly never thought I'd enjoy oral sex. Before I met Jasper I'd heard mixed reviews on the subject, some girls liked it some didn't, it was all rather terrifying at the time and I wasn't sure what to expect. But now, I enjoy playing with Jasper and Demetri this way.

"Oh fuck, baby, your tongue is so hot," Jasper groaned pulling me away from my thoughts. I giggled softly and licked firmly up the shaft of his cock. My tongue circled the tip before licking the clear sweet venom that began to pool at the top. He tasted even sweeter than Demetri had. My finger tips gripped his thighs as his tongue continued to pump in and out of me. I could feel I was close and my hips began to buck into him.

Jasper growled as I took him back into my mouth and massaged his balls with my freehand. His hips matched my movements and his growls and moans grew louder.

"That's it baby, suck my cock, Allie." He hissed as his tongue buried deep inside of me and I came undone. I felt him pour himself into my mouth as my orgasm wracked my body. His arms wrapped around my back, holding me still against him and I swallowed his sweet venom. It tasted like mangos; sweet nectar that was only for me.

He pulled me off of him but kept his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me into his chest once he was sitting against the headboard.

"I love you," he whispered, burying his head into my neck.

"I love you too," my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him a little closer to me, my head resting on his shoulder.

But apparently he wasn't done. I felt him harden against my stomach and a low growl ripped through his chest. He pulled me down to lay flat on the bed and spread my legs as wide as they'd go. He plunged into me as I heard the suite door open. From the scent that flowed through the room I knew it was Demetri and he'd brought me dinner.

"Be sweet," I said, lightly stroking his hair.

"I can't. It's been too long, next time I'll be sweet, I swear," he said, running his tongue down the line of my jaw. His fangs grazed my neck. Fangs, tongue, mouth, fingers, manhood; it was like being made love to by the Tasmanian Devil. He was everywhere, and everywhere in a hurry.

When he collapsed on top of me, I was exhausted. He shifted to lie beside my side, one leg draped over mine, one arm across my chest. He might as well have gotten out a branding iron and had done with it, but it wouldn't have been as much fun for me.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder. I saw Demetri step out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled softly. I never felt completely right unless we were all together. Demetri placed the tray of food in front of me on the bed and my eyes widened happily. They'd ordered me a big huge cheeseburger and lots of greasy fries, probably not the healthiest thing but I was dying for a good cheeseburger.

"Pleasantly satisfied," I answered with a big smile. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked a little concerned, I hadn't expected this until I'd seen it in my visions. "I mean really, are you okay with this? Should we . . ."

"Everything is fine," he interrupted, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "I can't say I wasn't a little jealous this morning, the primal monstrous side of me came out and I'm not proud of that, but something strange happened while you were in the rainforest . . . I could see you, I think." He frowned and shook his head softly. "Maybe it was a really good fantasy," he mumbled.

"It wasn't," Demetri said feeding me a fry. "When I was away I kept having flashes in my head, pictures of you and Allie together or sometimes it was just Allie. It was like I was reading your mind but I was across the country."

_It's what happens with mates who are closely connected like the three of you, _Angel said softly when she and Demon appeared in the room suddenly. _You'll find as you grow closer the psychic bond you share will be deeply-rooted in the innate bond you share as lovers. Soon you'll know where each other is just by tracking them or sensing them. Some mates even form a telepathic bond, although Allie will not have that with all her mates, should she mate again that is. You two will remain her closest lovers, even if she mates a thousand times. The bond that you share now will only grow stronger._

Demetri's eyes widened in shock and he looked from me to the two dogs. "Did you just speak?"

"You can hear them?" I asked.

_Demetri will be able to hear only Demon and I and only when we choose. It's one of our many gifts. _

"Gifts?" Jasper asked wrapping the comforter around my naked body and pulling me into his lap. Demetri slid into bed beside me and fed me another fry.

_I think it's time we explained a few things to you three. We wanted to wait until we got home but there won't be time. _Demon thought with a slight growl to his voice.

If I blinked I would have missed it. One minute I was staring at two wolves and then they were naked humans crouching on the floor.

"Oh fuck," Demetri breathed.

I wasn't sure what to say. My dogs just turned into humans, what do you possibly say to that. Strangely enough I said the only thing I could think of. "This won't be covered in your pet insurance."

Just as quickly as they'd changed from wolves to humans they were both dressed in beautiful silk pajamas and sat perched on the bed, staring at me with worry in their eyes.

I couldn't deny that they were beautiful. The Angel girl had long white hair that trailed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same ice blue and her features were perfect. She was about 5'6 with a curvy athletic build. The Demon boy was extremely handsome with black hair that had white highlights; it was spiked to perfection and had light creamy frosting on each tip of his spikes. He was about 6'7, muscular like Jacob with a soft sinuous smile that made my body tingle. They had sun kissed skin and thick black lashes framing their bright wide eyes.

"Please hear us out before you say anything Allie. We have quite the story to tell you." I wasn't sure what to say so I nodded in agreement. "First let me make the introductions. My name is Arabella McQueen and this is my mate Damon Dashwood. We're your guardians Allie."

"Guardians? I've heard of your kind you're . . ."

"Please, let me finish first," Arabella said softly, interrupting Demetri's thought. I had no idea what a guardian was but it didn't sound too terrible. "Let me explain what we are first. Guardians are people, humans, who were remarkably good before they died. The humans that die are given a choice to become guardians and given the powers (such as healing, immortality, glamouring, mind control, etc) of a guardian instead of moving on to the afterlife. Each guardian can appear in many forms, Damon and I are wolves for example but we can also turn into any animal we wish or we can look human. Our bodies are replicas of our former human selves but like vampires we appear beautiful and young to those around us. An immortal is the only one who will see the slight white glow around us while we're in our human forms. If we're in another form, like an animal, the glow goes away and we're more protected. The only sure way to kill a guardian is to poison them with a dark guardian arrow or the dark guardian must bite the guardian and release its poison into our blood stream. However because of this all guardians travel in pairs, usually mates or siblings, and the only way to heal a guardian once the dark guardian's poison begins to spread is through another guardian. As guardians our purpose is to protect. We watch over our charges and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe. We can also be called by our charges. If you yell our names we will hear you no matter where we are in the world and we can be with you in a matter of seconds. We constantly know what's happening in our charges lives and can respond at a moment's notice. Usually a guardian will have a number of charges at any one time but because you're Liliana's daughter and because Queen Tatiana, your grandmother, demanded we give you our full attention you are our only charge." Arabella took a breath as I took in all the new information. It was a lot to process.

"What is a dark guardian?" I asked.

"Basically a dark guardian is the demonic counterpart of a guardian." Damon said, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "They're manipulative, evil, and hateful creatures that seek to kill guardians. They coerce future guardians into taking their own lives, they spread evil through procreation, they assassinate guardians who are about to 'earn their wings' so that they die without fulfilling their destiny or redeeming themselves."

I shivered and instinctively placed my hand on my stomach. "Do they kill none guardians?"

"They have been known to. But you can always tell a dark guardian by the black aura surrounding him or her, typically their males but a few females have been seen. They cannot change their form like a guardian but we do share a lot of the same gifts. They can teleport from place to place like we can. They all come equipped with crossbows, which they can summon with their hands at anytime they please. The crossbow arrows are coated with their poison which is lethal to guardians, like vampire venom for werewolves. They're also able to burn people to death, in contrast to a guardians ability to heal others. Like guardians a dark guardian can sense another creature's presence through a form of telepathy, which means they can locate guardians anywhere on the globe by merely concentrating. Their primary goal is to kill us, making our charges vulnerable to an attack. Which can also mean they'll work as hired guns or mercenaries to higher level creatures looking to destroy someone quickly. Generally they'll work with Vampires; they aren't fond of werewolves because of their close relationship with guardians and a werewolves ability to kill them with a single bite."

He paused for a moment and I had a feeling he was telling Jasper and Demetri more so than me.

"So how do you kill one?" Jasper asked, his body tense and his arms tight around my waist.

"The only way to kill a dark guardian is to infect it with the poison of another dark guardian. I imagine Allie's ability, molecular manipulation, to blow it up would probably do the trick also." He chuckled as if it were no big deal. "But I wouldn't worry, should anything happen Arabella and will be able to handle it. While we're wolves a dark guardian cannot track or sense us, it's why we've stayed dogs for so many years. Technically we're safer as animals than we are in our human forms but the chances of being attacked are rare, it's not like it happens every day and both Arabella and myself have quite the reputation."

"Yes, I've heard of you both before," Demetri said firmly. "Did you have anything to do with the Volturi attack?"

"Were you there when she died?" I asked softly, before anyone else could say anything.

"No," Damon seemed just as upset as I was. "Nobody but Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the doctor were aloud in that room. What you saw in Demetri's mind was true. Arabella and I believe it was Liliana's mates who attacked the Volturi, intending on getting you back and brining you home where you belong."

"If that was the case," Arabella shook her head sadly, "we were not informed as we should have been. We're in constant contact with Tatiana, your grandmother, but she claims no such attack took place on her watch."

"So her mates are still alive?" Demetri asked.

"Yes, they're very eager to meet Allie but we've held them off for now. The timing isn't right with everything that's going on." Damon said gently. I nodded in agreement. There was no need to put anyone else in danger.

"Do the other . . ." I turned to look at the dogs sat in a line on the floor looking up at me. Oliver bounced onto the bed and sat in my lap, snuggling against my body.

"No, sweetheart," Arabella answered in her soft musical like voice. "It's just Damon and I that can shift into wolves." Arabella smiled. "You're very gifted Allie, just like your mother. There's a reason none of your animals will ever age. It's you, they've pledged their lives to you and your safety. Duchess, Wallace, Bear, Max, and Oliver will never leave you. They will never die because essentially, somehow – we're not sure how - you keep them alive. In the future I'm sure more animals will join these five and pledge their lives to keeping you safe."

"It's a gift only you possess Allie," Damon said softly. "And in a way it isn't a gift at all, it's a choice. You already know you attract animals to you. Well, it's that same magnetism that creates such a strong bond between you and your pack. For example when a werewolf changes it becomes immortal but if it learns to control its temper and the change, that werewolf can age and die like a human. If one of your animals chooses to die they have that choice and can do so but otherwise they take on a form of immortality that is _very_ unusual for domesticated or wild animals. As they age they'll also grow stronger to be able to protect you from an attack but other than that we're almost certain they'll stay as they are."

"That's why Jasper cannot hear an animal that has not pledged his life to you. The animal creates a bond with you, the alpha, and that bond mirrors Jasper's bond with yours; meaning he can hear their thoughts but not a stray cat running off down the street. Do you understand sweetheart?" Arabella asked with a loving warm smile.

"Yes," I told her honestly. "Jazzy can only talk to an animal that is a part of our family because of the bond we share."

"Exactly." She smiled excitedly. "And eventually Jasper and Demetri _may_ gain more of your gift; we're unsure how that happens, it wasn't the same with Liliana, she didn't share her gifts with her mates." She mused.

"Allie we must leave you now, we'll meet you back in Forks." Damon said taking my hand in his and kissing it gently. "Take care of my little niece of nephew, remember if you need us, just shout." I nodded.

"You'll be back though?" I didn't like the idea of them leaving me now. I had so many questions.

"Yes, in a few days." Arabella said hugging me tightly to her. "Remember that we love you so very much and none of this was meant to happen. Things are going to get worse before they get better and I want you prepared for that. When you arrive home there will be guests waiting for the entire family and new enemies will arise in the next few months but a beautiful baby will be born into a house filled with happiness and love and that little miracle will prove to be greater than any of us can imagine."

"You sound like a fortune cookie or one of those psychics at the circus." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help wondering how she knew all of this.

"Don't worry sweetheart you'll see it soon enough, after all you're the psychic not me. I only see what you see. You're more connected to the animals around you, especially Damon and I, than you think. Now I want you to have a relaxing evening and a safe journey home tomorrow. We have a lot to do once we get home."

Without another word they disappeared into thin air and I was left staring wide eyed at the empty space they were just occupying.

"What just happened?" Demetri asked moving a little closer to me. I had no idea what to tell him, I had no idea what happened. But after the life I've had, especially lately, when weird things happen I try to just go with it.

"That was interesting," Jasper mumbled. Demetri's arms wrapped around my body and they both purred happily.

"I love when you purr; it's such a soothing sound." I whispered leaning my head against Demetri's shoulder. "It always calms me."

We spent the rest of the night in bed. We never made love and, honestly, I was grateful. After spending the day with Demetri and then coming home to Jasper, I was worn out and a little sore. But we still kissed and hugged and touched and caressed and fondled each other until I fell into a quite blissful sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a horrible case of morning sickness. I spent the first hour in the bathroom throwing up everything that was in my stomach. By the time we got to the airport and took off my stomach was no better.

Just as I was beginning to calm down and my stomach was settling the plane dipped and my tummy flipped and flopped around. The baby moved around inside of me and I felt the horrible ache scorch through my body again.

"Oh god," I shot out of my seat and scrambled into the tiny restroom. Thankfully nothing came up this time. I washed my face and splashed some cool water on my neck as someone tapped on the door.

"Darlin, are you okay in there?" Jasper's muffled voice was soft and worried.

"I'm fine," I replied as he opened the door and stepped inside pinning against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing down my jaw and neck. "How's baby?" He asked placing his hand on my growing stomach.

"Baby doesn't like to fly," I said softly, enjoying the feel of Jaspers safe body against mine. His arms wrapped around my body and I leaned into him.

"Maybe I can relax you," he purred. He licked my neck and gently took my flesh between his teeth. His hand crept up my body and in one swift motion my dress was on the floor and my bra was in shreds. He smiled smugly at me and dipped his head to lick my nipples before his mouth was on mine again, passionately kissing me and rubbing his body against mine. "I want you," he whispered, while his sensual hands stroked up and down my thighs, pulling my leg against him and pressing himself into me. I reached around us and unzipped his jeans, gently pulling his member out of his pants and rubbing his hardening length against my sensitive bundle. My eyes closed tight as a soft moan rippled through my body. "That's so hot baby," he whispered.

He turned me and set me down on the sink and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Slide onto me, darlin," He whispered huskily. I did as he said and slid forward for Jasper to ease his long, thick length into me. Another moan filled the quite bathroom and Jasper began moving back and forth. His lips found mine as he moved to rub my clit in time with his quickening thrusts. "I love you," he whispered again and again and my body rocked against him. My mind went blank as the orgasm soared through me, taking me to heights I've never experienced. The word disappeared under my feet and I clung to Jasper enjoying every sensation that passed through me.

Just as one orgasm ended turbulence struck the plane and Jasper was pressed further into my body, his member pushing further into me and I growled at the pleasure of another orgasm rolling through me.

"Cum with me baby," I whispered rocking my body against his. I felt Jasper let go and a low throaty moan filled the quiet plane. "Wow, that was amazing," I breathed. "I think I'm going to enjoy flying from now on." Jasper chuckled and lightly kissed my lips.

I left the bathroom with a huge grin on my face and didn't even bat an eyelash when Emmett teased me about my bathroom activities. I happily slept for the rest of our journey and when I awoke the next day I was at home, snuggled into my bed, with the most beautiful, tender loving men I've ever known.


	29. Baby, Baby

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

_"Baby, baby I'm taken with the notion to love you with the sweetest of devotion. Baby, baby my tender love will flow from the bluest sky to the deepest ocean. Stop for a minute baby, I'm so glad you're mine, yeah. You're mine. Baby, baby the stars are shining for you and just like me I'm sure that they adore you. Baby, baby go walking through the forest the birds above a' singing you a chorus. Stop for a minute baby, they're so glad you're min, oh yeah. And ever since the day you put my heart in motion, baby I realized that there's just no getting over you." _

_~ Amy Grant _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: Baby, Baby **

_**Allie**_

_**Six months 3 weeks later**_

_**Allie is nine months three weeks pregnant**_

_. . . I was looking at a gray, barren field and smelling the thick scent of burning incense in the air. I was not alone there. _

_The huddle of figures in the center of the field, all shrouded in ashy cloaks, should have terrified me – they could only be the Romanians. But I knew, as I sometimes did in dreams, that I was invisible to them. _

_Scattered all around me were smoking heaps. I recognized the sweetness in the air and did not examine the mounds too closely. I had no desire to see the faces of the vampires they had executed, half afraid that I might recognize someone in the smoldering pyres. _

_The Romania soldiers stood in a circle around something or someone, and I heard their whispery voices raised in agitation. I edged closer to the robed vampires, compelled by the dream to see what thing or person they were examining with such intensity. Creeping carefully between two of the tall hissing shrouds, I finally saw the object of their debate, raised up on a little hillock above them. _

_She was beautiful, adorable, just as Carlisle had described many months ago. The girl was a toddler still, maybe two years of age. Light golden blond curls framed her cherubic face with its round cheeks and full lips. And she was trembling, her eyes closed as if she was too frightened to watch death coming closer every second. _

_I was struck with such a powerful need to save the lovely, terrified child that the Romanian, despite all their devastating menace, no longer mattered to me. I shoved past them, not caring if they realized my presence. Breaking free of them altogether, I sprinted towards the girl. _

_Only to stagger to a halt as I got a clear view of the hillock that she sat upon. It was not earth and rock, but a pile of human bloodies, drained and lifeless. Too late no to see these faces. I knew none of them but that didn't matter. _

_The child opened her bright, blooded red eyes. _

_The line of black advanced on me through the shroud-like mist. I could see their dark ruby eyes glinting with desire, lusting for the kill. Their lips pulled back over their sharp, wet teeth – some to snarl, some to smile. _

_I heard the child behind me whimper, but I couldn't turn to look at her. Though I was desperate to be sure that she was safe, I could not afford any lapse in focus now. _

_They ghosted closer, their black robes billowing slightly with the movement. I saw their hands curl into bone-colored claws. They started to drift apart, angling to come at us from all sides. We were surrounded. We were going to die. _

_And then, like a burst of light from a flash, the whole scene was different. Yet nothing changed – the Romanians still stalked towards us, poised to kill. All that really changed was how the picture looked to me. Suddenly, I was hungry for it. I wanted them to charge. The panic changed to bloodlust as I crouched forward, a smile on my face, and a growl ripped through my bared teeth. _

My eyes flew open. I jolted upright, shocked out of the dream.

The room was black. It was also steamy hot. Sweat matted my hair at the temples and rolled down my throat. I groped the warm sheets and found them empty.

"Jazzy? Dem?"

Just then, my fingers encountered something smooth and flat and stiff. One sheet of paper, folded in half. I took the note with me and felt my way across the room to the light switch.

The outside of the note was addressed to Mrs. Whitlock.

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice our absence, but if you should we'll be back very soon. We've just gone to hunt. Go back to sleep and we'll be here when you wake again. We love you._

I sighed. It had been almost four weeks since they last hunted. I should have expected them to leave me eventually. After the attack with Ethan they've both been reluctant to leave my side and I wasn't arguing. I was having serious anxiety issues.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt absolutely wide awake, through the clock on the dresser said it was after one. I knew I would never be able to sleep as hot and sticky as I felt. Not to mention the fact that if I shut off the light and closed my eyes, I was sure to see those prowling black figures in my head.

I carefully pulled myself out of bed and waddled aimlessly through our large dark house, flipping on lights. It felt so big and empty without Jasper and Demetri. Different.

When we came home from the island Emmett had moved out. He said he wanted to give us our privacy especially when the baby arrives but I knew he was leaving because of me. The sexual tension between us only got worse the longer we were separated and I honestly didn't know what to do about it.

I wanted him.

But in another way I didn't.

I was so confused!

He moved into a small apartment in Seattle, although he spends most of his time at the main house with Esme and Carlisle.

I knew Jasper and Demetri were both glad he was moving on with his life and attempting to push his feelings for me aside but their jealousy spiked _again_ when Jack suddenly arrived on our doorstep. With William and Jeffery in tow they'd been running from Erin, Ethan, and Felix since Jack helped Jasper and I escape. Esme, of course, welcomed them into her home and gave them all a place to stay but I was still a little curious as to how they found me. They wouldn't have known we were in Forks.

As time passed and Jack slid back into my life I could feel the growing jealousy of my two mates. Thankfully things settled down when Jack noticed Rosalie for the first time. I was amazed he hadn't seen the stunning statuesque vampire when he first arrived. They've been happily dating for the last five months. I'm glad they found each other, Rosalie deserves to be happy.

I giggled to myself when I ended up in the kitchen. And decided that maybe comfort food was what I needed.

I poked around in the fridge until I found all the ingredients for fried chicken. The popping and sizzling of the chicken in the pan was a nice, homey sound; I felt less nervous while it filled the silence.

It smelled so good that I started eating it right out of the pan, burning my tongue in the process. By the fifth of sixth bite, though, it had cooled enough for me to taste it. My chewing slowed. I let the chicken flavors burst in my mouth before I swallowed each bite.

When the chicken was gone and my fingers were clean again I made my way back into the fridge. I had a craving for something but I wasn't sure what.

The last six and a half months have passed in such a blur but I've enjoyed being pregnant for the most part. But the late night cravings never got any better as time wore on. In fact I'm sure they got worse. I was constantly sending Jasper and Demetri to the store to get me something or, if I needed to, another state.

I spent an entire month craving sweetish white chocolate and a slice of the juiciest watermelon known to man. I'd been ecstatic when Demetri came back from Sweden with three bags of white chocolate.

It seemed my baby bump would grow a little bigger everyday and Jasper and Demetri would measure my belly. They took plenty of pictures and began keeping a pregnancy journal should we ever decide to have more children. I know it would make them both happy to have more little ones running around and, I have to admit, I like the idea of a house full of children. It would almost seem normal. And I know it would mean the world to Demetri, he's expressed the desire to experience the pregnancy with me the way Jasper has done and I could see Jasper wanted that for him.

I was wedged in the fridge when I heard a light chuckle fill the silent room. I jumped, startled, and yelped in surprise. I hadn't sensed anyone's arrival.

I backed out of the fridge and turned to see Jasper and Demetri's wide grins. Their golden eyes twinkled with happiness and I smiled innocently.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, gently pulling me towards the kitchen table where the dogs and Oliver were sat waiting for their midnight snack.

"I was hungry. I made chicken but it didn't really hit the spot." I yawned. I was abruptly exhausted.

"Come on, sweetheart; let's get you back to bed."

"No, it's too hot." I didn't want to go back to the hot room. For the past week I've felt so hot and sweaty constantly. Demetri assures me my mother went through the same thing a few weeks before she gave birth to me.

"We're here now," Demetri whispered against my ear. His cool breath felt lovely against my clammy skin.

I waddled my way back up to the master bedroom and slid right back into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was halfway up the sky, but it was not the light that woke me. Cool arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. There was a sudden pain twisted in my stomach, almost like the aftershock of catching a punch in the gut.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Demetri asked from behind me. I felt Jasper's cool hand lightly stroke my cheek and the pain slowly went away

"I don't know," I told them honestly. The pain had come on so suddenly I wasn't sure what it was. "Maybe it was one of those Braxton Hicks contractions, Carlisle said I might experience them during this time."

"Do you feel nauseous?" Jasper asked as his hand ran through my sweaty hair.

"No, I feel fine. A little energetic actually." I smiled and snuggled back into their cool bodies. When my stomach rumbled and made itself known Jasper darted down stairs to get me breakfast and Demetri moved from behind me to lie in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked lightly stroking my cheek.

"Honestly, I've never been more uncomfortable in my life, the baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy, and if he or she isn't squeezing my organs it's kicking and dancing around in there. But I've never been happier, I'm excited for the next part, I'm excited to meet him or her, and hopefully we can live our lives peacefully with no more attacks." Demetri smiled and lightly kissed my lips.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, not for a while anyway. You're still the Princess, you still have a world to rule if you chose."

I sighed. "I know," I grumbled.

"It'll be over soon," he whispered.

Jasper came back with my breakfast then and we spent the rest of the morning in bed. By noon Jasper and I were enjoying a little last minute fun in the shower while Demetri went to make sure Alice had everything prepared for the baby shower this evening. When he came back we went for a long walk in the forest and stopped to have a little fun of our own before heading back home.

By the time I was dressing for the baby shower my anxiety had increased tenfold what it was this morning. Throughout the entire day I'd been experiencing those slight twinges in my stomach. I knew exactly what was happening. I'd read all about the early warning signs of labor but I didn't want to worry about one just yet. My contractions were still ten minutes apart and only forty seconds long, I had a while to go.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" I was sat folding baby clothes on the bed when Demetri came into the room and lightly kissed the top of my head. I'd read in one of my baby books that folding the baby's clothes during pre-labor was supposed to relax you and so far it was working. I concentrated on each item instead of the slight pain in my stomach.

"Yes," I nodded once and he helped me up. "Now, you and Jasper aren't going anywhere right?" I asked again. I knew, through our empathic bond, they both knew I was having contractions but neither of them said a word. They'd wait, until I told them it was time, and then they'd panic.

"We're not going anywhere," Jasper smiled and opened the front door for me.

"Thank you cowboy," I kissed his lips quickly and waddled out the front door.

It only took a few minutes to walk to the house but it was such a cool crisp night that I walked just a little slower than usual.

A bright light shined from every window on the first two floors of the main house. A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers – white roses – lined the wide stars up to the front door.

I knew Alice knew the gender of the baby but she wasn't giving anything away. In fact, she wouldn't even allow me in the nursery, which she, Esme and Carmen were decorating. I was a little annoyed, I wanted to know if it was a tiny adorable girl or a beautiful boy.

"We're home," Demetri called opening the door for me. He lightly kissed my stomach and then my lips.

Alice came bounding to the door with Tanya beside her. They both looked as lovely as ever in their designer dresses. Tanya hugged me gently and Alice looped her arm with mine, pulling me along with her.

Everyone was waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me, hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with gold and cream candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of white roses. There was a table with white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a huge white and gold diaper cake filled with assorted baby necessities such as pacifiers, teething rings, combs, brushes, rattles, bibs, baby powered, baby shampoo, baby wash, washcloths, rash cream, and sat on top was a beautiful soft white teddy bear. There were more roses scattered on the table with a pile of glass plates, and stacks and stacks of gold and cream-wrapped presents. There were balloons hung in the corner of the room and soft calming music in the background.

Everything was so beautiful and almost serene.

Carlisle and Esme – impossibly beautiful and lovely as ever – were the closes to the door. Esme hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against my cheek as she kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put her arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Allie," he stage-whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Jack, Kate and Garrett, Bella and Edward, Benny and Jacob, and Eleazar and Carmen stood behind them. All of them were smiling gleefully as Alice helped me onto the marshmallow white couch and I made myself comfortable.

"I know a baby shower is supposed to be upbeat with games and all that but we wanted to make this as quiet and tranquil as possible," Esme said sitting beside me. Renesmee dashed down the stairs and flew into the room, launching herself onto the couch and throwing her arms around my waist, gently placing her head on my stomach.

"Hello baby, it's your aunty Nessie," she talked quietly to the baby as Jacob moved to sit beside her and Jasper and Demetri hovered over me.

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared. Everyone gathered close around me, some talking in small groups and others watching me with eager eyes. Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya moved the packages to my feet and took their seats beside me.

"You shouldn't have," I said through tearful eyes. There must have been at least fifty presents and most of them were huge items.

"Open it." Alice handed me a present and took a camera from behind her, giving it to Demetri so he could add these pictures to our baby book. Jasper sat beside me, his arm wrapped around my lower back, massaging calming circles into my skin, as I opened the cream-wrapped present. Alice took the wrapping paper from me and my fingers lightly trailed over the beautiful baby book that I could fill with all his or her firsts milestones.

"Oh Esme, thank you. It's beautiful." Esme hugged me lightly again and Alice handed me another present.

The routine continued until the room was filled with beautiful baby clothes, a wonderful car seat from Kate and Garrett, a stroller from Bella and Edward, a diaper bag, beautiful bedding, blankets, teddy bears, baby bath essentials, bottles – everything we could possibly need they'd thought of it and bought it.

I could feel myself getting all emotional when Alice smiled up at me suddenly. "There's a few more and then when the baby is born you can see the nursery." She winked once, knowing about my contractions which were starting to get closer together, and she flew up the stairs.

"How long?" Esme said softly. Nobody was paying attention to us. I turned to her and frowned, unsure what she was asking me. "Every seven minutes for the past hour and a hour you've squeezed my hand for fifty six seconds, you're having contractions," she smiled happily.

"All day," I murmured. "They began when I woke up."

"It won't be long now," her smile widened and she tuned to see Alice coming back down the stairs with her arms loaded with presents.

She placed them all on the floor and handed Jasper and Demetri a present each. I watch eagerly as they opened the presents and handed the paper off to Esme.

"What . . ."

"It's a diaper bag," Alice said smiling happily. She'd bought them both diaper bags that looking nothing like the colorful girly diaper bag Carmen had bought for me. Jasper's was worn dark brown leather, and looked like a messenger bag. And Demetri's looked the same as Jasper's only it was black worn leather. "I thought you should both have them for when I take Allie to fashion week and we leave the baby with you," she smiled innocently and handed them another present before I could speak.

When they opened the next gift I couldn't help but giggle. Alice had bought them the diaper tool belt equipped with changing pad, face mask, rubber gloves, protective safety glasses, tongs, baby wipes, baby shampoo, head-to-toe baby wash, baby lotion, baby powder, nourishing lotion, diaper rash ointment, diapers, and a baby rattle.

Jasper and Demetri chuckled at the tool belt.

"Always one step ahead Alice," I smiled happily.

Her smile only widened when she handed me the next package. I opened the cream-wrapping paper carefully and pulled out a beautiful white baby blanket. In the middle of the blanket was the Cullen crest. I was shocked, I wasn't expecting something so personal from them. I knew their crest meant something different for each family member and it signified their close family bond but I never thought they'd give me and the baby something this meaningful.

"We had it made especially for the baby," Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand in his. I felt overwhelmed with happiness. "And since both you, Demetri and Jane are considered a part of our family Esme and I would like to give you this," he handed me a long black velvet box and smiled brightly.

I opened the box with shaky hands and froze in surprise. There nestled into the box was a black choker, like Alice's or the choker Aro was going to give to me. The crest was small and silver with a black background and the ribbon was silky; it was absolutely beautiful.

"We all have them," Esme said lightly when I didn't speak. I was too stunned to speak. "Even Tanya and her coven wear our crest. They are as much a part of our family as you, Demetri and Jane."

"It's beautiful," I whispered, "thank you so much." It truly did mean more to me than they'd ever know. I've never had a family.

"Don't cry," Esme hugged me gently and I caught Jane's awestruck smile light up her face when she gently fingered the silver bracelet. She threw her arms around Carlisle, sobbing into his chest.

Demetri seemed just as shocked. His eyes were focused on the thick leather bound bracelet, like the one Edward and Emmett wear.

"I never expected . . ." he trailed off.

"You're part of the family now," Esme smile seemed to be contagious. "We love all three of you so much we just wanted to make it official."

"Thank you," Demetri hugged Esme as I snuggled into Jasper's chest, pulling his arm around my waist. "Thank you so much Esme, Carlisle." He hugged Carlisle for a long moment, whispering something too quiet in his ears, before he took his seat beside me again. I watched as he smiled happily and put the wrist band on his arm, where I knew it was stay for the rest of eternity. I let my choker in its box for now, I didn't want to get it sweaty and dirty when I give birth. The beautiful white baby blanket sat in my lap, pressed against the large baby bulge.

"And there's one more for you Allie, the baby actually." Alice stepped to the side and I saw the beautiful white bassinet filled with baby clothes, toys of every kind, blankets, sports memorabilia – like flags of different teams, tiny footballs, a baby sized jersey for every team, and tiny little tennis shoes. There were books – the classics like Winnie the Pooh and the velveteen rabbit – a golden photo album, and baby's first piggy bank. There was fun bath stuff for baby and a cute little bath robe with a hood. The entire bassinet had an animal, jungle theme. Everything was yellow and green. There were stuffed giraffes and cute little monkeys. There were tons of baby blankets and bibs, bottles, knife and Fork sets, plates and bowls, and diapers lined the bottom of the bassinet. There was even a baby and mommy organic body care gift basket filled with bath supplies for me, towels, body washes, candles, lotions, lip balm, aromatherapy oils and a cute little teddy bear.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as the front door opened and Emmett strolled in pulling a classic red wagon with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with bright excited eyes.

The shiny red wagon was filled with embroidered Cullen-Whitlock baseball t-shirts, personalized baby bottles with baseball logos on the front, a full size ball and mini glove set, hoodies, a little tiny baseball uniform, a teddy bear with the Cullen-Whitlock embroidered on the back, a small baseball bat, a bib that said baby's first game, a tiny hat, little booties, and tiny baseball pin-stripe onesie.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked softly.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Had he done all of this? "You did all of this? The bassinet? The wagon?" He nodded and smiled that beautiful sexy smile I love so much.

I had no idea what to say and thank you just didn't seem to be enough.

"I have no idea what to say," Jasper and Demetri seemed just as shocked. "Thank you so much Emmett, this is outstanding."

He bent down to lightly kiss my cheek, his strong arms wrapped around me for just a moment and I lifted my head to lightly kiss his lips.

"Thank you," I whispered. I heard the distinct rumble in Jasper's throat that told Emmett to back slowly away from his mate. Jasper was still a little sensitive about the Emmett issue. Demetri, although still jealous and worried, wasn't nearly as upset as Jasper, or angry. Jasper moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist again and Emmett stepped back to stand between Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, my little niece deserves the best uncle in the world." His smiled grew, my eyes widened in shock and Alice growled angrily at him.

"It's a girl?" I whispered, tears flowing quickly down my cheeks again. I felt overwhelmed with happiness and love. I was having a tiny little girl and I couldn't be happier.

"Emmett," Alice hissed, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oops."

"Oops! Oops my ass!" Alice growled, "Emmett, I told you not to tell her that."

"It's okay Alice," I said as Jasper gently wiped away my tears. "I was going to find out eventually," I shrugged. I didn't care how I found out, in a few hours she'd be in my arms and I wouldn't care about anything else. I turned to see Jasper's stunned expression. "A little girl," I whispered.

"A little Allie," he lightly kissed my lips and a sudden pain shot through my stomach. I felt an odd wetness between my legs and Jasper broke away from me.

"Oh . . . oh my . . . I . . . I think it's time," I whispered. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" A huge smiled spread across his lips when I nodded my head.

"Positive, my water just broke."

"Oh-my-god!" I wasn't expecting Alice's screech and jumped at the sound of her high pitched voice. "Rosalie and Bella get everything set up in the birthing room." She spoke so quickly I only just caught the words flying out of her mouth. "Kate run over to Allie's house and pick up her baby bags and everything I packed for the baby from the nursery. Edward, Benny, Garrett, Jacob get all these gifts back to the house. Esme we'll need warm water and lots of blankets," she ordered. "Carmen get the pillows, blankets and everything we prepared earlier, we need to make Allie as comfortable as possible. Renesmee, Tanya, take Allie upstairs and help her change into something more comfortable. _Now! Now! Now_! Move it people! We're in _labor_ here!"

"Alice, calm down," I giggled, my smile widened at her frazzled state.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Carlisle said as Jasper took my hand in his and led me to the stairs with Tanya and Nessie behind us.

"Five minutes apart and about a minute long," I answered, gripping Jaspers arm tightly. Carlisle nodded and dashed up the stairs ahead of me.

"Okay, we're all going to stay nice and calm," Jasper said softly as we entered a bedroom. "I'll wait outside for you to get changed and then I'll come and get you." He lightly kissed my lips.

He was gone before I could say anything.

Tanya and Neisse helped me slip into the knee length cotton night gown Alice had bought for me and Nessie brushed my hair to calm my nerves.

"How you doin?" Tanya asked helping me waddle my way down the stairs.

"I'm fine," and for the most part I was fine. I was freaked out and a little nervous but I knew everything would be fine as long as Jasper and Demetri were here. "A little hungry actually and thirsty," Tanya helped me onto the couch as another contraction hit. It wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be but I could see things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

Thirty eight hours later Allie, Demetri and I were slowly walking around the backyard. She'd gone from sitting on the couch watching reruns of I love Lucy to one of the worst pains I've ever felt. Her contractions were two minutes apart and as of half an hour ago she was only four centimeters dilated.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Kate asked when we came back into the living room.

Allie turned and glared at Kate. "Oh, just fine," she smiled. "You know that feeling when you're trying to push a Saint Bernard out your _ass_ . . ."

Kate's eyes widened in horror and shock and Allie slowly made her way back upstairs with Demetri following behind her.

I ran my hand through my disheveled hair and slumped down on the couch.

"How are you, dear?" Esme asked sitting herself beside me.

"Is it supposed to last _this_ long? I knew these things too a while but isn't this excessive?" I've never felt so tired in my existence. I couldn't imagine how Allie felt, although I felt each of her contractions and I knew Demetri was feeling it through our bond also.

"Child birth can last days," Carlisle said mindlessly flipping through channels. "It shouldn't be too much longer." He assured me.

_**Fifteen hours later:**_

"Why doesn't she want to come out!?" Allie whimpered as another contraction passed.

"You know what I think," I lightly kissed her cheek, "I think, you've made such a nice home for her over the last nine months that she doesn't want to leave."

Allie's eyes filled with tears and she lightly stroked my cheeks. "Aww . . ." she whispered, "look at you making up crap for me." I chuckled and kissed her lips gently.

"How we doin in here?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

Allie growled and glared at him.

Alice followed Carlisle into the room wearing mint green scrubs and a face mask, there was a chart she was reading under her nose.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I've been helping Carlisle at the hospital a few days a week since you announced the pregnancy and he's going to need a nurse to help deliver this beautiful baby and we can't exactly employ someone from the hospital, this is a vampire baby!" Allie giggled through the tears streaking down her cheeks. "It's okay, I'm here now," Alice lightly kissed her forehead and moved to stand behind Carlisle. Her eyes glazed over, "It's time," she smiled and took Allie's hand. Demetri stood at her head, gently rubbing her shoulders and I held onto her free hand. Emmett came into the room just as Carlisle smiled proudly at Allie.

"Alice is correct, it's time," he whispered. Demetri wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cool cloth as Carlisle prepared for the birth. "Alright Allie, this'll all be over very soon. There's no need for you to worry. Take a few deep calming breaths and push for me," he said positioning himself between her legs.

"You're doing great," Alice said rubbing soothing circles into Allie's shoulder. She squeezed my hand and my eyes locked with hers as Demetri massaged her back and shoulders, his body leaning into hers as much as he could.

"Push . . . Push . . ." Carlisle murmured. Allie let out a loud cry and squeezed my hand tighter. I could see the concentration in her eyes as the big tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "You're doing great Allie, push for five more seconds 5 . . . 4 . . ."

"3, 2, 1," Allie cried, her breathing coming in gasps as she clutched my hand a little tighter.

"The next contraction should be in about twenty seconds," Carlisle said shifting slightly. I ached to sooth her pain, to make it go away. It went against the grain to allow her to feel such agonizing pains. Alice shot me a look that told me not to dull any of Allie's senses. She'd need to feel it for her body to respond correctly. I stepped a little closer to her and her head leaned against my chest.

"I can't," she cried, "I can't push anymore, I can't . . ." She looked up at me with big tear filled eyes and I bent down, pulling her upper body closer to me. Her fingers gripped my shoulders and she cried into my neck. "I can't . . ." she gasped, holding onto me tighter.

"Yes you can, you're doing great darlin," my arms wrapped around her waist and Demetri gently stroked her cheeks. He placed his hand at the back of her neck and she leaned into his touch.

"Here we go, get ready to push Allie," Carlisle said. "1 . . .2 . . 3 . . . Push!" Allie cried, grunted and growled for the longest ten seconds of my life. "Keep pushing Allie, you're doing great." Demetri was rubbing soothing circles into her back as her fingers dug into my marble skin. The pain was excruciating, worse than anything I've ever felt. "Okay, relax," she took a deep breath and loosened her grip on my body.

"It doesn't look this hard on Television," she growled.

"They glamorize everything," Demetri murmured. "You're doing great sweetheart."

"Okay Allie, one last push, big push in 1 . . . 2. . . 3 . . . Push!" Carlisle said. Allie cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You can do it baby, you're doing great." I murmured in her ear as she pushed and cried. Her fingers curled into my shirt, pulling me closer to her.

"Keep going sweetheart, you're almost finished." Demetri lightly rubbed her neck and Alice squeezed her hand.

"You're doing so good Allie."

"Wait," Carlisle said suddenly. My head snapped up when his concern and worry hit me. "I see something," he murmured. Alice's eyes widened and she shot off her seat to stand behind Carlisle again.

"What . . . What is it?" Allie demanded. Fear shot through her body and I growled in anger, moving to see what Carlisle was talking about. When I looked down I wasn't sure what I was seeing but it wasn't a head.

"The baby's buttocks, she's breech."

"What? Is . . . is she going to be okay? What does that mean?" Allie demanded.

"She's going to be fine, she's in a more difficult position so you're going to have to push harder now. Ready. Go. Push Allie." Allie griped my hand and her head lifted to rest against my shoulder. I could see her muscles contract as she pushed and held her breath. "Allie, you're going to have to push even harder nothing's happening."

"I'm sorry, I can't . . . I can't . . ."

"Yes you can," I said firmly, pushing just a little confidence and calm into her body, "I know you can do this, you can. C'mon, let's go, you can do this, I'm right here. One last push, you can do this baby."

"One last push sweetheart," Demetri smiled, taking her free hand in his. "One final push, you can do it."

"Okay," she sobbed.

"One final push," Alice smiled happily.

"Ready? 1 . . . 2. . . 3 . . . Push!" My grip tightened on her body as her grip tightened around my torso and she cried into my shoulder. "Keep pushing, you're doing great." I could feel Carlisle's confusion and happiness.

"She's upside down but she's coming, she's coming!" Emmett laughed happily. "You're doing great Sprite," he praised as she screamed on final time and fell back onto the bed breathing hard.

I turned to see Alice and Carlisle quickly taking her to the corner of the room and washing her up. Emmett raced out of the room to tell everyone and Demetri lightly kissed Allie's forehead before he followed Emmett.

"You did it," Alice smiled and held up a tiny baby boy to face us.

"Alice, I thought you said . . ." I couldn't contain my smile. "I have a son?"

"I lied," Alice placed the tiny boy on Allie's chest and winked at me. "Congratulations Daddy," she smiled happily, lightly kissed my cheek, and darted out of the room. I looked back at Allie and the little boy in her arms to see him latched onto her nipple, feeding happily.

"I guess he's like his Daddy," she giggled, "a breast man." I chuckled happily and leaned down so I could see him. "Welcome to the world little guy. I know it's scary but you have a Mommy and a Daddy that love you so much," she kissed his forehead and smiled adoringly at him.

"Thank you," I whispered against her neck.

"For what?" Allie took her eyes off our son for just a moment and looked up at me with wide curious eyes. Her sapphire eyes had returned two months after her change and were glowing as brightly as ever.

"For falling into my lap when I though life couldn't get any worse. For bringing me back to my family and showing me how passionate life could be again. For marrying me and giving me a son. I never in my wildest daydreams thought I'd have a son. Thank you so much."

"Anytime cowboy," she smiled happily and I lightly wiped her sweaty hair away from her face.

I bent and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Our lips lingered for a moment and Allie's warm hand lightly stroked my cheek. When I was unable to contain my happiness any longer I let go and projected it onto the entire house. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," silent tears lightly trickled down her cheeks and I gently placed a kiss on my son's warm head.

"Welcome to the world, my son," I whispered.


	30. Little Guy

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_You came into this world, in the blink of an eye. Well man how time really flies. You made me smile, and as a tear fell from my eye. You lit that room up little guy. It was the best day of my life. Now I'm a laugh with you, cry with you, let my love surround you, and I'm dance with you, pray for you, and wrap my arms around you when you cry little guy." _

_~ Gord Bamford_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty: Little Guy**

_**Allie**_

_**6 days later**_

_**December 27th**_

The vision had awoken me up just moments before my little peanut began to stir in his white co-sleeper that Jasper bought for us when I began spending my nights in the beautifully decorated nursery, I just couldn't bring myself to be away from my little guy, even for a moment.

I still had a few seconds before he'd awaken fully and demand to be fed again but immediately he had my full attention.

The past six days have been wonderful. Christmas came and went as fast as it does every year. For the first time in my life I spent the holiday surrounded by the people I love most in the world instead of on stage singing to my fans.

I'd been so busy preparing for the baby that Jasper and Demetri hadn't expected me to remember the holiday so when they each opened a small box that held a key they'd looked confused and curious.

"_The key to your heart?" Jasper chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but giggle along with him. _

"_Not quite but possibly the key to yours . . ." I led him out to the garage and he uncovered the black Ducati I'd bought him months before the season began. Rosalie had helped me store it and keep it hidden form him until Christmas day and I was thrilled he hadn't found it. _

_While Jasper played with his new toy I took Demetri into the house and up to the second floor and stopped outside the very last door at the end of the hall. _

"_The key unlocks a door," I smiled lightly, "the door unlocks a passion, a passion I believe you should embrace." He frowned slightly and opened the door to his new office. Everything he could possibly need to become a great photographer was already placed in the room. Kate and Garrett had helped me find everything from the top of the line cameras, video recorders and lenses to camera bags, digital photo frames and reflectors. "And this door . . ." I opened one of the doors in the new office and allowed him to step inside dark room, equipped with everything he would possibly need to develop his own photographs. _

_Minutes passed and he still didn't speak. "Do you like it?" I asked, growing impatient. _

_He turned to me suddenly. "You did all of this?" his voice was a soft gentle whisper. _

"_Yeah, I think you have talent and I think you should embrace it." I turned to his desk quickly – loving how fast my body can move now – and picked up the papers I needed. "That's why I also got you these," I handed him the applications and couldn't help but smile at the shock on his face. "Jasper and I talked about it and we both agree that you have amazing talent and I see the passion in your eyes when you're taking pictures and capturing the beautiful things life has to offer. Those are the applications to the best art colleges in the world. Whatever school you chose, when you're ready, is where we'll move." _

"_You'd be leaving your family," he whispered softly. _

"_See that's the beauty of the situation, I wouldn't be leaving anything behind. I have you and I have Jasper and now I have my little peanut, you make up my family. And besides Carlisle already said that we'd need to leave Forks soon and the possibility of them joining us is high." His smile brightened as he looked over a few of the applications. _

"_You're amazing," his lips were suddenly on mine and my body curled into his. I felt his happiness and excitement rush through my veins and I couldn't help but project it back to him. _

We spent the rest of the day together as a family. Esme and Carmen cooked a beautiful meal, we played with our new presents, sang Christmas carols, watched classic Christmas movies and genuinely had a wonderful day.

The day after Christmas Alice and the girls went shopping. They'd tried to convince me to leave my little peanut and join them but I refused. I wasn't ready to leave him yet. To say I was having separation anxiety issues was the understatement of the century. I couldn't stand being away from him.

From to corner of my eye I saw Jasper come back into the room and snuggle back into bed with me. He peeked over my shoulder to look at our little miracle.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked softly. His lips lightly pressed against my neck and a shudder ran down my spine.

I turned to face him, placing my hand on his cheek and pressing my lips to his. Nothing in the world could compare to kissing Jasper. The world around me went blank the moment he touched me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, pulling away from him. He softly rubbed his nose against mine and pressed our foreheads together.

"Have you thought any more about names?"

"I don't know. I'm still not sure," I mumbled. "Have you thought of anything?" I asked. My little guy was six days old and still didn't have a name.

"What about Walter?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Jazzy, he's a six-day-old baby not an eighty-seven year old man." I said gently. He looked more amused than angry with me. "Walter Whitlock," I mumbled shaking my head. "What about Ryder, Ryder Whitlock?" I suggested as Demetri came into the room. He made himself comfortable beside me and gently kissed my lips before taking a little look at my peanut.

I've really enjoyed seeing both Jasper and Demetri with the baby. They've both surprised me so much in the last six days.

For the first few days Demetri was holding back and giving Jasper and I room to bond with baby but I didn't want that, I wanted him to be as much a part of this as Jasper and I. It only seemed natural that he was with us through all the big times _and_ the little ones. He's my mate too and he'd be playing a big part in the baby's life. I didn't want him to miss a moment of it.

And I loved the way he was with the baby, so soft and gentle. There was always a bright twinkle in his eye when he was with the baby. He really seemed to know what he was doing, a natural born farther. In all honesty I couldn't wait to have another baby. I wanted to have children with both of my mates. I was so in love with my little peanut that I wanted more, I wanted to share this experience, fully, with Demetri the same way I did with Jasper.

"He doesn't look like a Ryder," Demetri chuckled. "What about Walter? He looks like a Walter."

Jasper chuckled, "I already suggested it," he shrugged.

"What about Jayden?" I suggested, moving on from Walter. It's not that I don't like the name I just can't imagine myself yelling _Walter Whitlock go to your room!_ with a straight face.

"Jayden Jasper Whitlock," Demetri mused lightly brushing his fingers over the baby's head. "It's okay," he nodded.

My little peanuts round eyes opened then and he looked up at me expectantly. Jasper chuckled softly and moved at vampire speed to lift him gently out of his bed.

For just a moment I watched Jasper rock the baby soothingly in his steel tight grip that was so gentle and loving it always made me smile. He was wonderful with the baby and it seemed to surprise him. I always knew he'd been a wonderful a Daddy.

Demetri kissed my cheek softly, "I'll make you breakfast." He smiled and darted out of the room.

I made myself comfortable and unhooked the strap to my black nursing tank top. Breast feeding had been an interesting experience the first time my little peanut lunged for my breast. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and all I did was sit back and hold him close to my body. I was surprised I was able to breast feed being a half vampire.

"Ready?" Jasper asked softly. I nodded and he placed my little man in my arms.

"Good morning my little peanut," I cooed. I gathered him into my arms and held him tightly to my breast. I lightly kissed his soft head and placed tender kisses on his cheeks and forehead. While he was sleeping I missed him terribly. I constantly ached when I wasn't with him, which wasn't often, but I loved these moments. I loved holding him tightly in my arms and knowing he was safe.

He began rooting at my breast and snorted and grunted a few times before latching onto my nipple. I sighed feeling relief from the pressure on my bloated breast.

I heard Demetri step back into the room and Jasper stepped away from me and the baby as I looked down at my little peanut. Their soft murmurs were silent to me, everything faded around me, and my world came to a complete stand still as I held my little man in my arms and his eyes fluttered closed again. For just a moment, it was just the two of us.

I lightly stroked his cheek as he fed. He was the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen. With his strange bright turquoise eyes and his thin silky honey blond hair, he was magnificent.

It seemed so natural to lean in and press my lip to his forehead. He smelled wonderful. The perfect balance, right on the line between the scent of the most beautiful perfume and the scent of the most delicious food. There was enough sweet vampire smell to keep the fairy and from being overwhelming. Add that to the natural sweet lovely scent of a new baby and he was almost good enough to eat. Almost.

He had Jasper's features, but I was there in the light flush to his cheeks and his adorable little dimples. He was perfect. Half Jasper, perfect and lovely. And half me – which surprisingly, made him better rather than detracting.

As I watched him eat peacefully his eyes fluttered open. His bright eyes were surrounded in thick black lashes and he had the strangest bright turquoise, blue-green mix, I'd ever seen. There was a jagged circle of gold around his solid black pupil and flecks of light blue and green mixed in with the turquoise. He stared back at me with an interest that seemed knowing and comforted.

There was a small tap on the door and Alice danced, her movements were so graceful, to the bed, where she folded herself sinuously onto the edge. Benny paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked. He stared at Jasper and then back at me, and I felt an odd wave of embarrassment wash over me which was soon replaced with calm. Jasper moved quickly to stand beside me, and I could see he was tasting the atmosphere in the air. He didn't look at all happy with whatever he felt. And Demetri looked just as upset with what he was hearing.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked ignoring the boys and lightly stroking the baby's cheek. "Oh he's so beautiful Allie," she gushed.

I smiled happily, I haven't stopped smiling. "I'm good, a little tired and a little sore but Carlisle says I've healed faster than a human woman would." I shrugged. "And this little munchkin is doing just perfect." Alice lightly kissed his head and smiled up at me. She moved to sit beside me, her body curling into mine and I felt a sudden relief from her and from me. At times I had the strangest need to be next to the little pixie.

"That's great!" Alice's smile widened and her head leaned against my shoulder as she watched the baby.

"Alice says," Benny said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" He asked looking at Jasper and Demetri.

I knew that Alice and I were a bit more reliable than the weatherman, but I was unsure what they were talking about.

My eyes locked with Demetri's as he silently watched the baby closely. I was surprised when the white shield wrapped tightly around Alice and I. Jasper took a quick step towards us and the shield swallowed him up, coving his body so he could move closer to me.

"It's okay baby," I cooed rocking him gently. "You're safe, everything's okay," his shield didn't drop and I began to wonder what the baby was protecting us from. There was no danger in the room. I looked up at Alice, "what were you staying about a storm?" Perhaps it was the storm that frightened my little guy.

"We thought we'd all go to the clearing tonight and play ball." She chirped.

"Do you want to go?" Benny asked eagerly, stepping a little further into the room. Demetri shifted, his posture tense and defensive suddenly.

"It might not be the best idea with the baby," Jasper frowned, "the thunder could scare him, it can get pretty loud."

"I've already seen that he'll be fine, he'll practically sleep in Allie's arms through the entire game." Alice smiled once again. "Please won't you come?" she asked me, excited, her expression vivid.

"Sure," I couldn't disappoint such a face. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for the thunder to play ball – you'll see why," Jasper promised. I checked the future quickly, seeing that I wouldn't need an umbrella – the storm would hit over town and it would be fairly dry in the clearing – but the baby would need to wrap up warm. With my body temperature and a nice snuggly coat he'd be nice and toasty.

"Good then." The enthusiasm Jasper gave off was catching and I found myself eager, rather than worried.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." The white orb dropped around Alice suddenly and she lightly kissed the baby's head before she bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart. Benny managed to inconspicuously close the door behind them.

As soon as Alice and Benny left the babies shield went down and he released my breast, snuggling into my body. His small hand curled into a strand of my hair and his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

I fixed my shirt and lightly rubbed baby's back.

"What will we be playing?" I demanded. I couldn't see anything in my vision beside the weather and the large grassy clearing.

"_You_ will be watching." Jasper clarified. "We will be playing baseball."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime," he said with a mock solemnity.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and by the time I'd showered and changed into black yoga pants, a black and pink maternity tank top and fed the baby once more it was just beginning to drizzle.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" I was just zipping the little guy into his new thick cream bunting and placing the matching hat on his smooth little head when Jasper stepped into the nursery.

The nursery was absolutely beautiful. Alice, Esme and Carmen had outdone themselves. They'd gone with a cute frog theme. The walls were painted a light yellow and the furniture was white. The curtains were green and the floor a light hard wood to match the rest of the house. There were toys everywhere and stuffed animals, built in shelves for books and picture frames. Cute animal pictures lined the walls and everything Alice and the girls hadn't thought to give me at the baby shower was in the nursery. There was a beautiful white rocking horse in the far corner and a tiny child's chair with matching foot stool, and beautiful hand panted shelves that displayed tiny knickknacks just for baby. The entire room took on an elegant, and yet, child friendly atmosphere. All the beautiful colors were calm and soothing but fun and inviting. It was perfect. They made the room so amazing that I wasn't sure how I'd ever repay them.

"Ready," I gently picked up the baby and we made our way to the living room where Demetri was waiting. "What do you think of naming him Jasper?" I asked when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

I'd been thinking about names all day and naming him after his father seemed right. Jasper Jr. There was a slight ring to it that I liked.

Jasper cringed. "No," he said firmly.

"But Jasper is a good name," I argued as I placed the baby in his car seat and strapping him in.

"He doesn't really look like a Jasper," Demetri said smiling down at my little peanut.

"How can he not look like a Jasper?" I rolled my eyes. "He has Jaspers nose, his lips . . . he's all Jasper." I said firmly as I zipped myself into my black windbreaker.

"What about Henry?" Demetri chuckled.

"Henry Jasper Whitlock?" I looked down at the tiny bundle safely tucked into his car seat, sleeping peacefully. But he still didn't feel like a Henry. "No, that's not his name." I shook my head in frustration.

"Are you up for teleporting?" Jasper murmured, looking at the sleeping angel. He lifted the car seat gently and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Of course," I stood between my mates and their arms wrapped gently around my body, holding us all together. I easily located the family in the clearing and teleported to them.

Jasper smiled wistfully when I landed in the middle of the forest. He lightly kissed my lips and kept his arm wrapped around my body as they led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carmen, Tanya, and Eleazar were sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Benny and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, throwing a ball back and forth, but the ball was all but invisible. Jane and Nessie seemed to be warming up, stretching and giggle with one another while Jacob, Bella and Edward were discussing something out of my hearing range. It looked like Carlisle and Garrett were making bases, but could they really be that far apart?

When we came into view, the five on the rocks rose. Esme started towards us with Rosalie following quickly behind her. Emmett had risen gracefully and strode off towards the field without a glance in our direction. My stomach quivered uneasily in response.

We'd been trying to keep our distance lately and so far it was working pretty well, although my body aches every time I see him, my emotions flare uncontrollably, and my mind checks out letting my body take control.

"How is my little grandbaby?" Esme cooed taking the baby carefully out of his car seat and lovingly rocking him in her arms. "Do we have a name for this little guy yet?" she asked softly.

"No," all three of us groaned in response.

"Don't worry," Rosalie chuckled, "you'll think so something." She looked stunning as usual, wearing a dark blue vest and gray long sleeved Tee with matching gloves and a dark blue baseball cap with a white C in the middle. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and her smile seemed to make her already bright golden eyes sparkle.

"How are _you_ doing dear?" Esme asked as the dogs, I hadn't noticed them before, came bounding over. It felt like months since I'd last seen them. Oliver jumped into my arms and wrapped himself around my body.

_I missed you momma!_ I squeezed him closer and lightly kissed the top of his hairy head.

"I'm good, a little tired but good." I smiled happily. I don't remember a time when I smiled so much, I was just so happy. And I knew Jasper loved it, he can't resist a good emotional climate. He gravitates towards the love and happiness without knowing it. He placed a light kiss on my cheek, his arm tightening around my waist.

Alice left her position and was running, or dancing, towards us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward towards town.

My eyes went straight to the baby but he didn't even flutter an eyelash. Demetri lightly kissed my lips and Esme handed the baby back to me. I wrapped my shield around him to keep out the loud noise as much as I could.

"Let's go," Alice reached for Demetri's hand and they darted towards the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast – yet Demetri could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Jasper asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!" I giggled. He smirked and, after lightly kissing my lips and placing a soft kiss on the baby's head, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away. I've never actually seen them run before; it was a new exciting experience.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in a soft, melodic voice. I nodded once and turned to follow her. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the slow human pace.

"You don't play with them?" I asked as Carmen joined us. She hugged me gently and stared down in wonder at my little angel.

"No, we prefer to referee – we like to keep them honest," Esme explained.

"Do they like to cheat?" I giggled.

"Oh yes – you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"Hey!" Jacob grumbled and Esme laughed softly.

The mood around me was light and happy, as it had been since the baby was born. It seemed he bought a sense of relief and joy with him. I knew Carlisle was thrilled I'd delivered so easily, well if you can call fifty three hours of labor _easy_. But the main focus was on that fact that I didn't die in labor. This fact only strengthened my theory that Aro had killed my mother to gain power. I suppose in the end it backfired on him. Karma can be a real bitch sometimes.

"How is everything sweetheart?" Carmen asked as we walked slowly across the field. "Are you settling in with the baby alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything is going great so far," I mumbled. "We can't decide on a name . . . there are just so many options."

"What have you come up with?" Esme asked eagerly.

"Well, I like Joshua, Jayden, Noah, Jackson, Tristan, Luke, and Christopher. And Jasper likes . . . Walter." My nose crinkled and I rolled my eyes. "Walter Whitlock."

"It's a good name," I heard Jasper chuckle from the far end of the field. Esme just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I like Joshua," Carmen said with a soft smile. She looked down at the tiny baby in my arms and her smile widened. "He's definitely Jasper's son isn't he? He looks just like his Daddy."

"Yes," I smiled brightly, "he is just like Jasper."

"I like the name Christopher," Esme said looking down at the baby. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked a few times. "Isn't he just the loveliest thing you've ever seen?" She lightly stroked his cheek and gently pulled his hat up to keep his ears and neck warm.

"And those eyes are magnificent!" Carmen gushed. My smile widened, pride glowing from my body. They reminded me of two devoted grandmothers. And in a way that's how I saw them, because I saw Esme and Carmen as my mother figures. I never had a mother; Erin was never motherly towards me. But when I met Carmen and then Esme – with their natural motherly instincts - I unsurprisingly gravitated towards them.

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked, lightly brushing away a few tears I hadn't realized I'd shed. I've been so emotional since I gave birth, the slightest thing will set me off.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about mothers and grandmothers. You both have so much love and tenderness and passion inside of you and you're both so motherly that I can't help but think of you as my mothers. The same way as I think of Carlisle and Eleazar as my fathers. And it's important to me that this little guy has a big happy family because I never had that."

I felt the tears spilling down my cheeks and tried to rein it in. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Demetri's heads snap but they stayed where they were. I noticed that Carlisle and Eleazar were both paying attention to what I was saying while they set up to play ball.

"I want you to be his grandmothers and Carlisle and Eleazar his grandfathers, I want him to think of each of you as Grandma and Grandpa. I need him to have that stability in his life because things are going to get stressful if I have to take over the entire vampire world and I just can't stand the thought of him living his life without a family the way I had to."

"Oh sweetheart!" Esme hugged me suddenly, her soft sobs muffled by my jacket.

"We would be honored," Carmen pulled us all into her arms and we cried and sobbed for a few moments.

Once we'd pulled ourselves together we continued our walk towards the game. I could see the bright smiles on Carlisle and Eleazars faces and I didn't have to worry what they'd think. They were as thrilled as Esme and Carmen. Jasper seemed just as elated.

Another peal of thunder began.

Esme and Carmen stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first two second bases, Tanya and Kate were opposite Edward with Jane, Nessie and Jack standing between the last two bases, William stood between Tanya and Edward in the center of the field, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there – father from the pitcher's mount than I would have thought possible. Demetri stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Demetri's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.

Demetri hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains – I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm. My eyes cut to the tiny sleeping baby but he didn't seem fazed by the loud noises around him, actually he seemed rather peaceful and happy.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, flashing his wide grin.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fasted."

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, even for my eyes, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field was outstanding. I've always known a vampire is fast, and I know I can move as fast as one, but seeing it and knowing it are two completely different things. This was amazing.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball towards Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I knew they wouldn't be hurt but it didn't stop my worry from rising.

"Safe," Carmen called in a calm quiet voice.

Emmett's team was up by one – Kate managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Eleazars long flies – when Jasper caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparking with excitement.

"What do you think?" He asked

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"Yes, because you did so much of that before," we laughed in harmony together – his rich baritone and my bell like soprano. He lightly kissed my lips and the baby's head and flashed his brilliant crooked grin, leaving me breathless. "I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Tanya's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Garrett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field – with a boom that hurt my ears – that he and Jasper both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as I knew we would.

"Are you still doing okay?" Jasper asked lightly stroking baby's cheek. His big turquoise eyes beamed happily at his Daddy.

"We're fine," I mumbled. "He hasn't made a peep all afternoon."

"Alright," he lightly kissed my lips and then kissed baby's nose before darting away and taking his place beside Jack.

As soon as Jasper's back was turned my little peanut burst into tears. He wailed suddenly – catching everyone attention – his little arms flew out and a loud crack of thunder boomed through the sky.

"It's okay baby," I cooed and lightly rocked him back and forth. I waved everyone off and began pacing up and down the field with him. "It's okay, everything is just fine." I murmured lightly swaying him in my arms. His loud crying continued, big tears fell from his eyes and his shield wrapped tightly around me suddenly. "It's okay, you're okay baby, nothing's going to hurt you." I murmured pulling him tighter against my body. I could feel his fear as his shield wrapped even tighter around my body.

My eyes routinely searched my surrounding for something that was upsetting my little angel, searching for danger. I didn't think about it; the urge was an automatic thing.

Or perhaps there _was_ a reason for my scanning, some tiny trigger that my razor-sharp senses had caught before I realized it consciously.

As my eyes flittered across the edge of a distant cliff, standing out starkly blue-gray against the green-black forest, a glint of white – or was it red? – gripped my attention.

My gaze zeroed in on the color that shouldn't have been there, so far away in the haze that an eagle wouldn't have been able to make it out. I stared.

He stared back.

That he was a vampire was obvious. His skin was marble white, the texture a million times smother than human skin. Even under the clouds, he glinted ever so slightly. If his skin had not given him away, his stillness would have. Only vampires and statues could be so perfectly motionless.

His hair was pale, pale blond, almost white. This was the gleam that had caught my eye. It hung loose around his shoulders, straight as a ruler and parted evenly down the center.

He was a stranger to me. I was absolutely certain I'd never seen him before. None of the faces in my memory, before or after my change were the same as this one.

For a moment I stared at him, and he stared back. I wondered if he would immediately know who I was. The entire vampire world seems to know who I am.

My grip on the baby tightened when his lip twisted the tiniest bit, making his face suddenly hostile.

The baby wailed in my arms once more and I felt the pressure of his shield pressing against my body. I saw the vampire's face jerk reflexively to the sound when it echoed to him a few seconds later. His gaze cut slightly to the right, and instantly I knew he wasn't alone. There was a small dark haired women standing between two large trees.

The woman's face spasmed in pain.

My mind instantly reached out for Jasper and Demetri and I found I could easily call them to me. It was a strange feeling, as if my mind had suddenly locked with theirs, I could hear their thoughts. I've never been able to hear their thoughts before.

_Allie!_ Was all I heard. They were abruptly at my side. Demetri's eyes were locked with the male vampire while Jasper flitted over me and the baby. The shield opened to enclose them both. Jasper's hand lightly stroked the baby's cheek and gently kissed his forehead before he turned to face the male vampire.

Neither of them had noticed the female.

But I saw her lip curled back over her teeth. Her jaw unlocked as she growled. When the faint sound reached me, she had already turned and disappeared into the forest. The male stayed locked in his position.

I was busy looking into his future when Alice suddenly gasped. The vision in my mind clouded and I saw a new coven coming towards us, they'd just changed their course. I saw Demetri's head snap up to look between Alice and me.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time. The male red eyed vampire still had his eyes locked on me.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority. Jasper wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and lightly placed his hand on baby's stomach to calm him.

"Vampire," I murmured. They'd all see him by now but it was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I could feel my baby's fear rising and my instincts to protect him were kicking in. My shield went up, enveloping his small body close to mine as well as my families.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," Alice murmured. I had no idea what she was talking about. Who was traveling? Who was coming?

Jasper leaned over me, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever was happening.

Every eye in the field flashed to my face and away quickly.

"What's going on?" I growled as my little peanut began to cry again.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning towards Edward and Demetri. A look of intense concentration crossed their faces. Their eyes flashed towards the still unmoving vampire.

"Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." Demetri scowled.

"Can you take all of us home at once?" Eleazar was at my side suddenly, looking worried and unsure. A small part of my mind noticed how he didn't ask if I could specifically teleport everyone home, rather if I could take us. He didn't want the vampire watching to have too much information, but why? Who was coming?

"No," I shook my head. There was no way I could teleport all of us at once.

"It's probably better if we stay," Benny said firmly. "The last thing we need is for one of them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"Or finish hunting," I mumbled. I didn't like the way the unmoving vampire was staring at me, as if I were something he could snack on.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Six," she answered tersely.

"Six!" he scoffed. "Let them come," The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms and my arousal sky rocketed. Emmett's eyes met mine suddenly and he grinned that sexy smile I love so much. I shook my head and tried to focus my mind again.

For a split second, that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious. There are twenty two of us, six deadly dogs, and a very powerful half vampire. If anything happens we have the upper hand."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. Thankfully I was able to hear every word with my new vampire sensitive hearing.

"You catch, Esme," Demetri said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me and the baby. Jasper didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't breath. His eyes were locked on the pale haired vampire that I assumed waited for his coven.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Jasper," I growled angrily. What the hell was going on? Who were these vampires? He turned to look at me then, lightly stroking my cheek.

"I didn't want to tell you," he murmured, "I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me about what?"

"The vampires you've been having visions about, the bodies in the forest that you've been seeing. The coven that has caused the mess is on its way towards us. Please, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it. He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

"That won't help," Demetri said softly beside me. "I could smell her across the field." He lightly kissed my cheek .

"I know." There was a hint of frustration colored in Jaspers tone.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

But before he could answer I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on the right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of forest bracken snapping under their fast footsteps.


	31. Haunted Past

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Haunted Past**

_**Allie**_

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The unmoving male already in the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the female behind him to take the front, orientating himself around the small, dark-haired women in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack.

Suddenly several things happened all at once; Jasper pushed me into Demetri's arms and crouched defensively in front of me, teeth bared. One of his arms curled around the back of my leg, keeping me pressed against his body. Demetri crouched behind me, slightly to the left, so he could see any attacker approaching. The baby's shield seemed to grow stronger to reach out and protect the family as my shield had been doing. Demon and Angel were snarling and growling to my right with Oliver and the dogs surrounded us.

A very angry Carlisle, Emmett and Garrett moved to stand directly in front of Jasper and the coven coming towards us.

Alice was at my side in an instant, her eyes narrowed, and her posture tense and unfriendly. And, to my utter surprise, graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me cowering against Jasper's back in terror. It's the first time I've seen Alice so angry.

She seemed to sense my unease and stepped a little closer to me, wrapping her slender arm around my lower waist and curling herself protectively into the side of my body. She took my free hand in hers, intertwining our fingers tightly.

Kate shadowed Alice's movements and couched lethally beside Alice. Kate's eyes were narrowed, her lips pulled back exposing a line of perfect white razor-sharp teeth and for a moment I was truly frightened of the stunning vampire, she looked deadly.

Edward moved to crouch beside Demetri with Eleazar, Jeffery, William, and Tanya. They stood shoulder to shoulder with Demetri, locking me in behind them.

Jack, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Carmen moved to stand together in a line of defense beside Renesmee and Jacob. I felt Bella's shield add a layer of security around mine and the two seemed to merge together creating one steel cage winding tightly around everyone. I turned to Bella and our eyes locked instantly. We'd never tried putting our shields together before. It seems as strong as we both are, together we were unbreakable.

From the corner of my eye I could see Benny moving closer to me and the baby. His eyes were narrowed and locked on me. I suddenly felt oddly terrified of the silent overly grown vampire. I could feel his anger radiating from his body as his eyes shifted from me to Alice and then to the baby. I pulled my little man closer to my body, keeping one eye on Benny and the other on the vampires in front of us.

But it was Edward that shocked me most. He turned abruptly to face Benny, a loud snarl ripping though his chest, his fangs dripping with venom. Demetri placed a soothing hand on Edwards arm and he backed down immediately. I was even more shocked when Edward moved to position himself between me, Demetri, and Benny. Edward and I had never been close but in the last few months of my pregnancy we'd formed a strange relationship, although it was nothing compared to Edward and Demetri. The close relationship that had formed between the two was fascinating at times. Demetri seemed to have such a strong influence over Edward.

Turning back to the main problem, I peeked around Jasper to see a woman, small and dainty with long golden blond hair, standing beside her, with his hand clasped around hers, was a light haired male. The last to two come into the clearing were a tall man with long blonde hair and a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously towards my family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a large, unfamiliar, seemingly hostile, group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from my family. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. All three of the men wore tight ripped and tatty jeans and only a shirt, unbuttoned, or a leather worn jacket. Of the three women, two of them wore short white flowing dresses that made them look like angels as they walked towards us. The woman with fire red hair wore hip hugging jeans and a tatty green t-shirt with a white fur coat. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear and tear and they were all barefoot. The man with long hair had it pulled back at the nape of his neck but all three women left their hair down, however, it was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Garrett, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between the new coven, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The woman in front was easily the most beautiful, her skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, her hair a glossy black. She was tiny, taller than Alice and a little taller than me, but her features, clearly Mexican, were dainty. She smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The third women was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the man facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The third male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the other males, his blond hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect from my vampires, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

The dark-haired woman, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle. Her eyes flashed suddenly to Jasper and a gorgeous adoring smile graced her perfect lips. Her eyes seemed to widened slightly and her body almost hummed with desire for my mate.

"Hello Major," she purred. The growl that came from Jasper was terrifying. I shuddered in response and his grip on my leg tightened. The women smiled happily as if she'd expected this response from him. "We thought we heard a game," She said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of Mexican accents. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new bride?" she said pleasantly. Jasper growled in warning as she took a step towards me. Instinctively I stepped back, caught between Jasper's steel grip and Demetri's hard chest. "Fine," she rolled her eyes and turned to the family. "I am Maria, this is Riley, Juliet, Luke, James, and Victoria." She gestured to the vampires beside her.

Jasper's muscles coiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Maria." Carlisle said in a soft calm voice. "You remember my family, Emmett and Garrett, Esme and Carmen, Tanya, Edward, and Demetri, Kate and Jeffery, Benny, William, Bella, Jack and Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, Jane, and Eleazar, Jasper and Alana."He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I was surprised when he'd used my birth name.

_She'll know who Allie is,_ Demon said from beside me. _She won't know your birth given name. _

I had no idea what was going on but I didn't like what it was doing to Jasper. I could feel his anger and need to protect me rising stronger inside of him. Who was this Maria and why was she causing him such distress?

"Do you have room for more players?" Maria asked sociably. Her eyes cut to Benny and then back to me.

Carlisle matched Maria's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interest another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed south, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

Snarls and growls erupted from Jasper and I could see the slight shine of his white teeth as his lip pulled back. His body was tense and ridged the moment she mentioned the south. And honestly it wasn't surprising with his history.

Realization suddenly dawned on me. I knew exactly who this vampire was. Maria. Maria from his past. Maria who had created him and made him train her armies. His ex-lover, Maria. My eyes narrowed and my shield pressed harder around the family. A growl so deadly I wasn't sure if it came from me or Jasper erupted though the clearing and Jasper and Demetri moved in closer to me.

My little peanut was growing more and more anxious as his Daddy's emotions filled the air around us and I tried to calm him as much as I could. I knew nobody could see him but I was praying he wouldn't make any noise until the new vampires were gone.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere seemed to only get stronger the longer their conversation went on and Jasper's growls were turning to snarls each time Maria looked in my direction.

"What's your hunting range?" Maria casually inquired. Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry.

"The Olympic range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby."

Maria rocked back on her heels slightly, a wide grin playing on her angelic face. "Permanent? I had no idea you'd gone soft Major," she giggled like a school girl. "How do you manage _that_?" There was honest curiosity in her voice, although it was laced with indignation and disbelief.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

"I bet," Maria frowned. "I never saw you as the type to hunt _animals, _Major_. _You were once one of the most feared vampires in our world. Even the Volturi respected The God of War. And now you're drinking animal blood like some kind of street rat. _Pathetic_. Do you do it for your little _pet_?" She asked throwing me a glare.

Growls and snarls erupted once again but this time they came from the family. I realized a little too late that Jasper's emotions must be having an effect on everyone else.

Jasper lunged forward and would have attacked if Demetri and Edward hadn't been holding him back.

"Now, now," Maria murmured grinning from ear to ear. Her grin soon fell when she saw the tiny bundle in my arms. I stood frozen in front of her, Jasper had moved just a little too far giving her a perfect view of my little man.

Maria was momentarily speechless and Demetri took the time to push Jasper behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist, trapping me in his steel cage like grip, but his eyes stayed focused on Maria.

"Oh Major, you have been a bad bad boy haven't you? _Tsk Tsk_." She waved her finger in front of her face and glared and my little peanut.

A noise I've never heard come from my throat before suddenly echoed in the clearing. My eyes narrowed into slits and my shield tightened around my baby. There was a strange zap of energy surging through my shield as it pushed out further.

"Protective little thing aren't ya," Maria shrugged. Jasper pulled me closer to him and Demetri stepped in front of me with Edward at his side, he winked once and turned to Maria, an evil grin on his lips.

I turned in Jasper's arms to see his eyes had reverted to a horrible demonic black. The whites were completely gone.

_Allie, you're going to have to do something, we're losing him, _Demon growled.

_Talk to him sweetheart, _Angel said softly, _pull him back to you._

I pressed myself as close to him as I could get and fed him as much love and calm as I could. With my free hand I lightly stroked his cheek, pulling his head down to look at me. His eyes startled me and the moment he felt it they seemed to soften slightly.

"I would never hurt you," he lightly kissed my nose but his eyes didn't lighten, although they lost the demonic look.

"Isn't that sweet!?" Maria clapped her hands and giggled. "She has the Major on a leash," Jasper snarled but kept his grip on my waist. I continued to gently stroke his cheek, keeping my eyes locked on his.

Maria turned back to Carlisle. "We accept your offer, it sound very interesting." Her smile seemed genial but I couldn't really tell. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." Her eyes moved appreciatively over Demetri's body and a deadly growl ripped through my chest. The growl was replaced by shock as Edward roared in anger and stepped in front of Demetri, his eyes narrowed into slits. I was suddenly feeling very jealous, confused and protective. They were my mates. "Now, Now, you can't have them both!" Maria laughed at the thought and Jasper snarled. His eyes darted from Edward to Demetri and then back to Maria, confusion and worry etched in his eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes well, we'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Jasper and Alana to get the jeep," He casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, the baby began to wail once more, and my shield dropped when I lost my focus.

From the corner of my eye I saw Riley, the unmoving male vampire with pale blond hair – he looked oddly similar to Jasper – whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring. He had that same look in his eye from before his coven arrived.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as Riley lunched one step forward into a crouch. Jasper bared his teeth, and I was suddenly behind him as he crouched in defense. A feral snarl ripped from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I was used to when we make love; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

"Oh no," Alice whispered and moved a step closer to me, positioning me so I was slightly behind her. She growled angrily and crouched low to the ground.

"What's this?" Maria exclaimed in open surprise. Neither Jasper nor Riley relaxed their aggressive poses. Riley feinted slightly to the side, and Jasper shifted in response. I could see from Riley's reactions he was a newborn and it wouldn't take a lot for Jasper to kill him.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed towards Riley. Maria's gaze sharpened and she seemed fixed on me. It was like watching cats that'd suddenly spotted something skittering along the baseboards. She seemed to catch my scent just as powerfully as Riley had but she was much older than Riley. She had more control over her stealthy actions.

"You caught a fairy?" she asked, her expression incredulous as she took an involuntary step forward.

"A real fairy," the blond male, James, I think, whispered, "I've only had one before."

"They're had to catch," Maria said, her voice dreamy. She edged a little closer to me.

Even the fiery red head had lost her worried nervous expression and taken a step towards me.

Jasper snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Maria stepped back again, fear evident in her eyes.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's a _fairy_," Maria protested. The words were not all aggressive, merely a soft wistful whisper.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on Riley. Riley slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Jasper stayed tense like a lion in front of me.

When Maria spoke, her tone was soothing – trying to defuse the sudden elevated hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Her eyes flicked to me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the fairy or the child."

Riley glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Maria and exchanged a brief look with James and Victoria, whose eyes were once again flickering edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Maria's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way." the family gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged. Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmet fell back slowly, his eyes locked on Riley as he backed towards us.

"Let's go, sweetheart." Jasper's voice was low and bleak.

The whole time I'd been rooted in place, terrified into absolute immobility. Jasper had to grip my elbow and pull me into his chest to break my trace. Alice, Emmett, Demetri, and Edward were close behind us, hiding me. I walked tucked into Jasper's side, still stunned with fear. With my new found hearing I could hear the larger group still hadn't left yet. They were buying us time to teleport back to the house as soon as I was out of sight.

I saw a quick flash of dogs running past me.

_We'll meet you at home Allie, _Wallace said as he ran off into the forest.

Once we were into the trees, Jasper pulled me to a stop and I teleported everyone back to our house.

Alice and Emmett flew up the stairs and I could hear the quick movement of fabric and their fast footsteps echoing through the house.

Demetri and Edward ran into the kitchen and I could hear them throwing things in bags, the crinkling of wrappers and clanking of plastic baby bottles. Jasper ran off into his office, opening and shutting doors so loudly he started my little peanut. He shed more big tears as he cried loudly, the tension and stress surrounding us making him more anxious and fussy.

"Shhh . . . it's okay baby," I cooed softly as Jasper returned to my side. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I gritted my teeth to keep my voice calm and even but it came out more shaky and panicky than I liked to hear.

"James is a tracker," Jasper hissed. He began pacing up and down the living room, taking two steps and then pivoting, two steps and then pivoting, it was like watching an angry caged tiger at the zoo. His eyes were a startling black and his chest heaved up and down as his nostrils flared.

I wasn't sure I liked this side of Jasper. I knew when he reverted into the Major it took him a while to get his composure and sense back together. His natural instincts were taking over and I wasn't sure if he was going to attack everyone or bark out a few orders and demand that they be completed to his satisfaction.

I took a cautious step back and sat down on the cream couch, rocking the baby in my arms. Edward was, surprisingly, at my side in an instant. His arm wrapped around my lower waist as if he were keeping me close to him incase Jasper snapped completely. His hard coiled body pressed into mine and I could feel his eyes on my throat as he gently brushed his cool fingers against the warm skin exposed between my shirt and my jeans. I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't feel comfortable with Edward touching me in a way he should only touch Bella. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but his grip only tightened. His fingers gently brushed against my cheek as he tried to sooth my nerves but I didn't feel comfortable with his body pressed intimately close to mine.

"He's not as good as Demetri but still adequate." Jasper continued, his voice hard and cold. "Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants you, Allie, _you_ specifically." He turned to me then and his eyes narrowed when he saw Edward keeping me against him. I knew he could feel my concern and panic when he growled loudly and yanked me out of Edward's tight grip, pushing me behind him. "_Mine_," he snarled angrily. Jasper turned away from Edward and sat me in the arm chair with Alice curled into my body.

"We've crossed his path before," Alice said softly, moving a little closer to me. We were pressed against one another, her arm wrapping tightly around my waist. Jasper kept his eyes on Alice but he didn't seem to mind the way she held me against her. She took my hand in hers and a flash of images crossed my mind.

Everything was in black and white, like I was watching an old movie. I saw little Alice curled up in a tight ball at the back of a small padded room. She rocked back and forth, her tiny hands curled into her messy hair, her eyes glazed over in a vision. It pained me more than I ever thought it would to see her so vulnerable and broken like that. She was so small and tiny. I could feel her fear as someone stepped into the room, her body shook uncontrollably and I saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes in the darkness.

"He was going to kill me," she said, "but the caretaker at the mental institution my parents had put me in, changed me before James could kill me. Then when Bella was still human we met him and his coven, he tracked Bella and almost killed her before we arrived at the ballet studio, we only just made it. He managed to get away before we could kill him. We spent years trying to track him and his mate Victoria but never found them. He's relentless when he's on the hunt and girl, the red head, she's deadly."

"And Maria?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know about her. I could feel the anger rolling inside of me, mixing with the strange jealousy and need to protect my mates and my baby.

"Maria," Jasper snarled, "is lethal." The way he said it seemed to end all conversation on the subject and I had the sense not to push him with this.

"They begin the hunt tonight," Demetri said coming back into the room. He placed the bags next to the front door and returned to Edward's side.

Something seemed to snap in Jasper and his back straightened, his eyes darkened, and a horrifying hiss escaped his lips. I felt Alice quiver and cling to my body but I couldn't take my eyes away from my husband.

"We have to get her away from here – far away – now," he barked out the order and flew out of the door towards the main house.

"We're leaving?" I asked shocked. But why? I don't want to leave, this is my home and I will not be forced out again.

"We have to, he'll find you," Alice murmured softly. I turned to her, tonight I've seen so many sides of Alice, sides I never imagined existed, sides I don't like to see on her. I've seen her angry and snarling – such a horrifying image of the sweet little ballerina, and now I'm seeing her scared and vulnerable. I much prefer happy carefree Alice.

"There are too many of us for him to fight,"

"He'll wait," Jasper said coming back into the house with Carlisle and Eleazar.

"I can wait too," Emmett said easily. He flexed his muscles and I tried to ignore the lust shoot through my body and the heat warming area's that were not meant to be warmed by anyone but Jasper and Demetri. Jasper glared at me but I ignored him, I knew he wasn't himself right now.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Carlisle said calmly as the rest of the family entered the house. I watched eagerly as Bella stood between Jack and Rosalie against the stairs and the rest of the family seemed to pile in around them. There had been a shift in the Cullen family and I'm not sure everyone realized what it was, I'm not sure I even know what it was. I couldn't see what the future held for us. All I could see was James coming and we were going to fight. Where had Maria and her coven gone? The future, ours and theirs, was in chaos. The only two that seemed to have a clear defined path were James and Riley.

"There are no options," Jasper hissed.

And for the first time since we've been together I had to disagree with him. "I'm not leaving my home," I said firmly.

The room tensed as Jasper snarled at me.

I was shocked.

He'd never snarled at me before. He'd never looked at me with so much anger.

Alice's grip on my arm tightened and I was starting to see why she was so terrified of this side of Jasper's character. He was deadly. But I'd always known that. And I'd accepted it as a part of who he is. We all have good and bad in us.

I just never expected him to turn on me.

The room was silent.

Waiting.

I took a few deep breaths to rein in my anger and stood slowly, keeping the baby close to my body.

"I will not leave my home," I said firmly. "I was forced out of my home in Alaska by werewolves and vampires and god only knows what other creatures. I will not leave again. This is our son's home and right now he needs stability and peace and calm not some hunt that could possibly get us all _killed_!"

A loud snarl erupted from Jaspers chest and his lips pulled back to expose his teeth. I was momentarily startled when Edward growled angrily from beside me.

Jasper turned to me, his eyes narrowed, his voice a blistering snarl. "You will listen to me," he barked. "There – is – no – other – option! We are leaving."

The silence lasted a long minute as Jasper and I stared each other down.

The pictures running through my head were demanding and horrible. Everything Felix had ever done, all his orders and snarling and growling came back to me at the moment and I wasn't sure if I wanted to curl into a ball and cry or if I was going to lose control and blow the house up.

It was understandable that Jasper's behavior would bring past memories back into focus for me but I was so determined to not let my past interfere with my future. I'd forgotten just how scared I was of Felix and Ethan. And standing in front of the dangerous and deadly Major who was barking orders at me seemed to trigger some deep routed pain I'd pushed away for so long.

I took a deep breath, "Jasper you are my husband and you are my mate and I love you very much but you are not my dictator," I growled.

I turned on my heels to go up the stairs when I felt his tight grip on my arm. He turned me to face him and snarled down at me. I felt so small and so tiny compared to his large muscular frame. And for the first time since I met him, I was truly terrified of Jasper. His grip tightened as I tried to pull away from him, his eyes narrowed into slits and a horrible growl ripped through his chest.

I saw Demetri, Edward, and Emmett move behind Jasper and he pulled me closer to him. I felt his strong need to protect me suddenly but it was too late, my entire body shook in fear. The windows began to shake and quiver in their frames and someone hissed behind my ear. The baby began to cry and that only trigged a completely different emotion in me. My shield was suddenly surrounding my body, spring up with so much force everyone around me flew across the room and I didn't wait to see if they were alright. My instincts that always told me to run were screaming at me. I teleported myself to the nursery hoping to calm myself and baby down.

A few minutes later there was a tap on the door and Alice let herself in, closing and locking the door behind her. It wouldn't keep a vampire out but it might slow one down for half a second. She came directly to my side and curled herself into my body, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

* * *

_**Jasper **_

"I'm not leaving my home." Allie said with a slight growl of authority to her voice. I let out a tense snarl, angry and possessiveness sending my emotions and instincts into a swirling whirlwind.

I felt the entire room go tense but my eyes were on the small girl with the delicate child in her arms. Never had I been so angry with her. We were talking about saving her life and she was refusing to help me protect her.

I watched as Alice's grip on her arm tightened, her fear and anger rushed around the room like a waterfall cascading over my body.

Beside Alice, Tanya was seething, which wasn't helping the situation any. Garrett, Carlisle and Eleazar stood together by the front door, all of them a chaotic mix of anger, concern, and astonishment. Esme and Carmen were stood by the patio door worrying, they both knew how bad this side of my personality could get but they never expected me to snap at my wife. Kate, Tanya, Jane, and Renesmee were livid and shocked. The entire room took on a strong sense of anger and alarm.

I could see Emmett and Jane stand from their seats, both preparing to intervene at any moment. The strong sense of defense and rage rolled off Emmett in boiling red waves, the emotions almost shimmered around him. His eyes narrowed into small slits and his muscles coiled ready to fight me. Emmett was the brute force you could count on in any situation to have your back and from what I've seen he would defend Allie from the devil himself if it came down to it.

Edward snarled from behind Allie. I've watched him for the past few weeks, growing closer to Allie and Demetri. I wasn't sure why his emotions had suddenly shifted to focus on Allie. Did he think he could take her away from me? Did he think he could stake a claim in her as well? I watched him step closer to Allie and growl protectively. She hadn't liked his touch when he'd wrapped her in his arms, I'd felt her unease and panic but that didn't seem to bother my _brother_.

But it was Demetri's emotions that shocked me the most. He was unsurprised. I could see the slight distress Allie's fear was triggering in him and the apprehension but he was not angry with my sudden mood swing nor was he prepared to fight me. There was a strong sense of trust coming from him, trust that I knew what I was doing and knew Maria would not give up without a fight.

"I will not leave my home," she said firmly. "I was forced out of my home in Alaska by werewolves and vampires and god only knows what other creatures. I will not leave again. This is our son's home and right now he needs stability and peace and calm not some hunt that could possibly get us all _killed_!"

My loud snarl echoed through the quiet house and my lips pulled back to expose my teeth. I was angry with her. I was fuming. How could she be so stupid to think they wouldn't hunt her and kill her at the first chance they got! Maria is unstoppable once she sets her sights on something she wants. And I knew firsthand what she would do with Allie once she had her.

"You will listen to me. There – is – no – other – option! We are leaving." My voice was cold and sharp and she cringed away from me.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her anger and fear were the strongest in the room. She was terrified of me. And that only added fuel to the fire.

"Jasper you are my husband and you are my mate and I love you very much but you are not my dictator," she growled.

She turned away from me then and I lost my head. I moved to grab her arm, pulling her back to me and spun her around to face me. My body coiled with the anger as I glared down at her, growling and snarling. As her fear increased and she tried to pull away from me my grip on her arm tightened and the small baby in her arms wiggled anxiously, kicking his arms and legs out. Allie's eyes were wide and not only could I feel her fear but I could see it clouded in her hazy eyes. Her breathing elevated and hear heartbeat picked up its pace.

I felt Demetri's hand on my shoulder then, pulling me back. The roar that left my lips was furious and animalistic. The family cringed back but Demetri's grip only tightened. Allie's fear hit me like a freight train. Hitting me so hard it was consuming my every emotion, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think straight.

And as Emmett moved to stand behind her I felt a sudden need to protect my mate. My anger washed away the moment he touched her and I snarled like a wild cat on the prowl for its next meal. Allie's fear increased as my snarls and growls became worse. Her small frame shook uncontrollably. The baby began to cry then and her motherly instincts kicked in. Everyone around her was thrown into the living room. I was knocked back with enough force to send me flying through the living room wall and into the kitchen. The sudden jolt I felt, when my wife threw me through the wall, slammed into my body and seemed to be enough to break me out of the trance, pushing the Major back down and allowing my mind to clear from the foggy haze clouding my thoughts.

When I looked up I saw my tiny delicate angel's eyes fill with tears and pain. Her body was sheathed in an orb of light blue and white, her fear mixed with the baby's fear crushed me. And before I could speak or move she was gone.

Everyone's emotions were suddenly bombarding me, hitting me from every direction, all too muddled and mixed to name. There was a strong sense of anger and fright in the air but all I could see was my angels tearful eyes burned into the back of my brain. My body felt numb against the chaos as the horror of what I had done to my sweet angel trampled me.

A loud furious growl erupted from beside me and I turned numbly to see Alice looking down at me with such vengefulness and wrath that I instantly recoiled from her.

"How could you!?" She hissed. It was the response I was expecting from Demetri but it was coming from Alice. She took a deep breath and unclenched her small fists. Instantly I felt her anger mixing with her compassion and love and I could see or rather feel that she was trying to help me in the only way she knew. "I know that you struggle with your inner demons and I know what seeing Maria is doing to you because I've seen it happen before but Allie doesn't. She doesn't know this side of you like we do and she shouldn't have to know it. She is your _wife_ Jasper not one of your soldiers you can boss around and _demand_ they do things to your satisfaction. She wants to protect her newborn baby and being in her home where she feels safest is how she's doing that." She took another deep breath and felt the blanket of calm wash over the room but it hadn't come from me. "Remember her past Jasper. Remember what she's been though. And remember there are things she hasn't told us about her life before she met you. Things that are too _horrible_, she would never share them with us. Lord knows she's taken enough orders from psychotic maniacs to last her a life time, she doesn't need it from her mates as well," her voice was calm and soft but there was an edge of hostility and anger to each of her words. I'd never seen Alice act this way. I knew Emmett was protective of Allie but I know how he feels about her. I never realized Alice's feelings were so strong. "Now, I'm going to go convince Allie that we really do need to leave because James and Maria will kill her tonight if we don't. I love you very much Jasper, I always have and I always will, but if you ever touch her again I promise you, I will rip you to shreds." Her last growl was so infuriated and furious as she disappeared up the stairs I was shocked.

She'd never threatened me before. She'd never threatened anyone before.

I sat in silence for what seemed like hours while the family pulled themselves together and gathered their emotions. I wanted to run. I wanted nothing more than to be away from all these emotions and run until I couldn't feel anyone else. I wanted to run until I couldn't feel Allie's pain and fright. I wanted to hit things, demolish everything in my path to lessen the pain I felt. But none of it would help now. If I left I'd been leaving Allie alone and I vowed to protect her. But I never meant to let loose my demon on her and hurt her the way I did.

The guilt was consuming me.

"Well," Carlisle cleared his throat, "we're going to need a plan if we're leaving tonight."

"Jasper and I will run north," Demetri said firmly. "It's doubtful Maria will turn around if she needs to get home so desperately. She can't afford to be away for too long, her territories are under enough attack as it is."

Carlisle nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Edward growled. "We do it like we did with Bella," he said firmly, "except this time he doesn't get away." His eyes narrowed, his body coiled and tense. His tone was cold and harsh. I knew he'd feel a lot safer once James and his mate were destroyed. He'd caused Bella a lot of pain in the time she'd known him and Edward was never able to catch up to the monster that hurt his mate. But the way his emotions read, the way he watched the stairs as if he were waiting for Allie to come down, the way his body seemed to gravitate to her, I knew this was no longer about Bella and her safety.

"Alright," Carlisle agreed hesitantly. "But I think it would be best if you came with us Edward. We'll need to be able to read his mind if we get close enough."

Edward looked over at Demetri then and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Demetri placed his hand on Edwards arm and Edward nodded.

"Alright," he replied.

The family began planning strategy and I left the house to sit quietly on the back porch. They knew to leave me alone for a while, I needed to refocus and calm myself down.

Almost three hours later I heard the French doors click open. I didn't dare look at her. I couldn't look at her. I felt so much pain and shame for what I had done to her, how could I ever face my sweet angel again?

Her scent hit me as hard as it did the first time we met in Paris. Each time we're apart her scent seems so much stronger when I return to her. The sweet honey, vanilla, raspberries and just a hint of lilac surrounded me. It filled the air with heat and love which only brought back all my feelings of guilt and anger.

There was also another scent, a softer scent of cinnamon and peaches and pears; the baby. He smelt just as delectable as his mother with a hint of her vanilla and a hint of my cinnamon. It made him perfect. Just like my angel.

"Jazzy," her soft musical voice filled the air. She even sounded like an angel, or what I assumed an angel would sound like. She sounded like my angel. My own personal angel sent down from heaven to love and protect the demon inhabiting my body. It didn't seem right, how could an angel with so much passion and grace and trust love a monster such as me?

I didn't look at her. I still couldn't. I felt so much shame for what I had done. What was there left to say? I hurt her. I let my emotions, the emotions around me, and the monster in me take over. What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry just didn't seem to cut it this time.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg for her forgiveness, even if I don't deserve it. I wanted to scream and breakdown and tell her how truly sorry I am.

"Please, look at me Jazzy." She sat down carefully on the porch swing and lightly placed her hand on my arm. Her warmth encased my body, relaxing my muscles, and comforting my pain. It was a comfort I didn't deserve.

I don't deserve my sweet angel.

"You're wrong," she said lightly. "I was made for you as you were made for me. Our souls connected that day in Paris, when I fell over you."

"Allie, I'm so sorry." The sobs I've been holding in broke free then and for the first time in my existence I let myself break down. My body curled in on itself but her warmth and her love enveloped me. Her arms wrapped around my body as she pulled me closer to her and the baby. My head buried into her neck as another sob broke through my body.

I tried to break free, to push her away, but her grip on me tightened. Her warmth seemed to get hotter and I shuddered against her heated body.

"I know," she murmured, "it okay." How could she think this was okay? I could have killed her. "No you couldn't," she said firmly. "You couldn't hurt me, you couldn't kill me. Not you or your inner monster."

"You're wrong," I said firmly shaking my head. A part of me was aware that she was answering my thoughts but I pushed that aside for now.

"I'm not," she argued. "You didn't hurt me, you did scare me but it was only because I wasn't expecting it. I know that you want to protect me and I know that's the only reason you lost your head back there. I don't know Maria like you do and according to Alice I don't want to but she also told me what happened the last time Maria paid you a visit. She told me what it does to you and you have to see that this is what she wants."

"What do you mean?" I asked lifting my head so I could see her finally. She smiled gently and lightly stroked my cheek.

"Demetri and Edward got a good look into her mind and the other members of her coven but I looked at her past. She didn't just hear the game and randomly come across us. She knew we were here before they even crossed the border. She wants you back Jasper. She wants to take you back to Texas and take back what she's lost. She wants to make you hers." There was a slight growl to her voice and I couldn't help but smile slightly at her wave of jealousy.

"You're jealous," I whispered against her warm skin.

"I don't like it when other women want my husband. You're mine and nobody else can have you," she lightly kissed my lips.

I wouldn't have put it past Maria to do something like this. She always wanted what was out of her reach.

"This wasn't your fault," she said firmly. "You only reacted the way she wanted you to. Her plan was to comfort you when you hurt me, she would have been delighted if you'd killed me and got it over with but she underestimates your strength. You could never kill me."

"But I hurt you," I lightly touched her arm, my fingers ran over her skin but where there should be a bruise there was only soft pale skin.

"No you didn't," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. But I need to protect you. I would be destroyed if anything ever happened to you, I can't live without you Allie."

"I know," I smiled a light blush forming on her cheeks. She kissed me softly and carefully pushed our son into my arms. "He needs his Daddy," her smile widened and she curled up into my side. "Alice tells me we have to leave," she said after a few minutes of silence. I was gently stroking the baby's cheek while he slept as she spoke.

"It's the safest way to protect you."

"And when do we stop?" she asked quietly. I looked down at her then. She had tears in her eyes and a small dimple between her eyebrows. "How long do we keep running?"

"I don't know sweetheart," I told her honestly. I knew this was hard on her, always having to leave her home just when she's gotten settled. But it was the only way I knew to protect her safely. "I won't let any of them hurt you," I promised her.

"I know," she lightly kissed my lips and sighed softly. "Come on then, we better get this show on the road."


	32. The Hunt

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The hunt **

**Allie**

When I woke up I was confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares; it took me longer than it should have to realize where I was.

This room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a hotel. The bedside lamps, bolted to the tables in case anyone got any bright ideas, were a dead giveaway, as were the long drapes made from the same fabric as the bedspread, and the generic watercolor prints on the walls.

I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first.

I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a limousine. The engine purred like a giant cat as we sped more than twice the legal speed through the black freeways. Jasper drove one handed, carelessly it seemed, but the muscular car flew forward with perfect precision.

And I remembered sitting between the baby's car seat and Alice on the dark leather backseat. Somehow, during the long night, my head had ended up against her granite neck, her cool arms enfolding me, her cheek pressed against the top of my head. My closeness didn't seem to bother her at all, and her cool, hard skin was oddly comforting to me. Every now and then when my breathing would spike or grow uneven, she would murmur soothingly; in her fast, high voice, the encouragements sounded like singing. The front of her thin cotton shirt was cold, damp with the tears that streamed from my eyes until, red and sore, they ran dry. I couldn't seem to stop the tears once they started.

In our haste to leave Forks I had left everything in the house. Both Jasper and Alice had assured me it was necessary, something to do with my scent. Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Bella, and Esme were leaving my trail around Forks, leading James and Maria towards Alaska.

On the smooth highways, Jasper never drove the brawny car below a hundred and twenty miles per hour. He seemed utterly unaware of speed limits, but we never saw a patrol car.

The only breaks in the monotony of the drive were the two stops we made for fuel. I noticed idly that Jasper went inside to pay cash both times. He made sure to bring me snacks and water when he returned and even bought the baby a little 'Welcome to Yellowstone National Park' onesie.

Sleep had evaded me; my aching eyes strained open even though the night finally ended and dawn broke over a low peak somewhere in Wyoming. The gray light, streaking across the cloudless sky, stung my eyes. But I couldn't close them; when I did, the images that flashed all too vividly, like still slides behind my lids, were unbearable. Maria and her coven in the clearing – Jasper's brutal snarl, teeth bared – Maria's resentful glare – the keen eyed scrutiny of the tracker – my emotional goodbye with Demetri – the family standing on the porch watching the car speed down the driveway. . . I couldn't stand to see them. So I fought against my weariness and the sun rose higher.

A few hours later, outside Casper Wyoming, Alice had spoken softly to Jasper, and he exited the freeway. A large mall was visible from the freeway, and Jasper made his way there, pulling into the parking garage, down into the underground level to park.

"Stay with the car," she instructed.

"Are you sure?" Jasper sounded apprehensive.

"I don't see anything happening here," she said. He nodded, consenting.

Alice lifted the baby out of his car seat and placed him in his stroller. She took my hand and pulled me from the car. She held on to my hand, and the stroller, keeping us both close to her body as we walked from the dark garage. She skirted the edge of the garage, keeping us close to the shadows.

The mall was crowded, many groups of shoppers passed, some of them turning their heads to watch us go by. Alice and I were both used to people staring at us but it made me oddly nervous now, as they stared at not only Alice and I but my son sleeping in his stroller as well.

"Food first, what do you want to eat?"

"Umm . . . "after a quick look I decided on Chinese from the counter at the end of the food court.

Alice watched me eat, slowly at first and then faster as my appetite returned. I drained the soda she bought twice and she left for a moment – never taking her eyes off me, though – to get another.

"It's definitely more convenient, the food you eat," she'd commented as I finished, "but it doesn't seem like much fun."

"Hunting is more exciting, I imagine."

"You have no idea." She flashed a wide mouthful of glittering teeth, and several people's heads turned in our direction. I couldn't help but smile with her, flashing my own brilliant white fangs and making the humans scurry away from the two strange girls.

After throwing away all the trash we made our way quickly to the ladies bathrooms. I washed my face as well as my hands, ignoring the startled looks of the women around me. I tried to comb my fingers through my hair, but quickly gave up.

I changed the baby, fussing over him for a little longer than I should have. But he's just so darn cute.

I changed his diaper and turned to look for the diaper bag, not realizing that it was missing.

"Alice? Where's the diaper bag?" I asked.

"It's right . . . uh oh . . ." her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at me seeming surprised. "I think we left it at the house." I sighed in frustration. Luckily I'd thought to put a spare diaper in my purse. When I turned around Alice was talking on her cell phone, arguing with someone, but I couldn't pick up the second voice.

"Everything okay?" I asked buttoning the poppers on the onesie Jasper had bought just outside of Yellowstone. I put the baby back in his stroller and covered him up with his blanket so he'd stay warm.

"Yeah," Alice sighed, "Benny's being a real jerk lately." She took my hand again at the door, our fingers linking together, and we walked slowly back into the food court. _He thinks I'm spending way too much time with you,_ she thought as we headed towards a department store. Her eyes would lighten now and then when she saw something she wanted, hauling me along with her at each stop.

"Me?" I asked softly. I didn't like to be the reason they were arguing. I'd rather stay out of their personal lives.

_Yeah, he didn't think I shouldn't have come with you and Jasper. He doesn't seem to understand that I love being with you, I need to be with you. I like shopping with you and hanging out with you but Benny says I should spend more time with the family. _

"So he doesn't consider me your sister?" I asked. This was the first I was hearing of Benny's feeling towards me. I'll be the first to admit we don't spend a lot of time together and when we first met he'd been a little overwhelming but I still considered him one of my brothers.

Alice's sudden singing in her head told me everything I needed to know. But it honestly didn't bother me. I had a lot more important issues to deal with than Benny's family issues.

"It's okay Alice," I said gently. "Honestly, I have so much on my plate right now, that I don't have time to worry about who likes me and who doesn't. But don't let him bully you into doing something you don't want.I'll always consider you to be my best friend and my sister no matter what anyone else says."

She smiled brightly then and I was hoping it was at what I'd said and not the cute sandals she was looking at.

She paused for a moment at an expensive boutique to buy three pairs of sunglasses, two women's and a man's. I noticed the clerk look at her with a new expression when she handed him an unfamiliar clear credit card with a gold lines across it. She found an accessories shop where she picked up a hair brush and rubber hands for me and a small baby's brush.

But we didn't really get down to business until she towed me into the sort of store I knew to be so expensive a pair of socks would set you back a good hundred.

With our particular gifts finding clothes is a snap and I was able to leave Alice for a few moments to pick out some baby clothes. I found the section easily enough and began quickly pulling what I wanted off the shelves, keeping Alice and the baby in my sights at all times.

When I had enough clothes to last him at least a month or two I found Alice in the underwear department and quickly grabbed a few things I'd like, and a few things I'd knew Demetri and Jasper would like.

"All set?" I asked Alice. She'd loaded the stroller up with clothes and held the baby in her arms as she whizzed around the store. All the clothes she'd picked out were weightless materials, but long sleeved or floor length, designed to cover as much of our skin as possible. There was a wide brimmed, black straw hat sat upon the mountain of clothes.

"That's it?" Alice asked her brows pulling together as she looked at the baby's clothes in my arms. "You don't want to get more incase he grows out of those too quick?"

"No, this'll do him and I got a few things that are a little bigger for as he grows. "

"Okay," she smiled and I took my little peanut into my arms. He snuggled into my body, nuzzling his head into my breasts and the urge to nurse him was overwhelming. His small head rubbed against my chest and I felt my breasts start to feel heavy and tender.

I'd spent most of the first half of our car ride pumping several bottles of milk so I wouldn't have to feed him in the car but when I'd tried to give him the bottle he wouldn't take it and when he did it was only for a moment.

I hadn't fed him for a few hours and I knew he was starting to get hungry and impatient with all the drama suddenly in his life. I felt so horrible for putting him through this stress. He's only a small tiny thing, he doesn't understand what's going on and with the possibility of him having Jasper's gift I know he feels the tension constantly in the air.

I looked down at my shirt feeling the sudden wetness and realized I was leaking through the small flimsy bra I'd thrown on and onto my green t-shirt.

"Oh crap," I mumbled.

"What is it?" Alice turned to me, her eyes instantly focusing on my wet shirt.

I knew I should feel embarrassed or humiliated and I knew the exhaustion was getting to me but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm honestly not sure if this week can get any worse," I said between giggles.

Alice laughed with me, even the baby seemed to enjoy my sudden laughter. I lightly kissed his cheek and promised him his dinner as soon as we got to the car.

When we got to the cash register the sales girl stared open mouthed at my chest and I pulled the baby closer to me.

"Have you never seen breasts before?" Alice snarled. "My sister has just had a baby, leaky tits is just a price she has to pay to keep her little man well fed." I laughed again and Alice held out her credit card with a firm flip of her wrist.

The sales girl had a similar reaction to the unusual credit card, becoming more servile, and calling Alice 'miss.' The name she said was unfamiliar, though. Once we were out in the mall again, our arms loaded down with bags, of which she carried the lion's share ad I pushed the stroller, I asked about that.

"What did she call you?"

"The credit card said Rebecca Lee. We're going to be very careful not to leave any kind of trail for the tracker."

"But if he's a tracker doesn't he track us like Demetri, in fact if Demetri can easily track the track while moving away from him, can't the tracker track us here?"

"No," she simply said.

"Why?"

"Because Demetri only has to be around a person for a short time and he creates a thread in his mind. It's like a spider's web, he constantly knows where everyone is at all times, through the web he's created in his mind. For example, if he's paying attention to you, he knows we're now on our way to the ladies restrooms. Demetri is the best tracker in the world. James is nowhere near as close and works more with your scent which is leading him to Alaska."

I thought about that as she led me back to the restrooms, pushing me into the handicapped stall so I would have room to move. I heard her rummaging in the bags, finally hanging a pair of dark jeans, a cream side button short sleeved tunic, and a pair of Christina Louboutin beige canvas Lola Flore pumps. When I was dressed she pulled my hair into two loose braids that hung over my shoulders and handed me a beige long sleeved leather jacket. The clothes fit amazingly well, the expensive cut apparent in the way the tunic clung to my body in just the right way and the Jacket hung perfectly around me.

I changed the baby, dressing him in cream long sleeved onesie with dark brown sleeves, and cuffed denim overalls. I added the dark brown and cream Sherpa hooded jacket and tiny chocolate brown cowboy crib booties to keep hit tiny toes warm. I buttoned his jacket and pulled his hood up before gathering him in my arms and turning to see where Alice had gotten too.

I found her fluffing her hair and quickly applying a dab of lip gloss. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, a short sleeved white crochet flutter top and a dark blue vest with a gray ruffle blazer and vintage silver flats. As usual she looked gorgeous.

As we left the bathroom she stuffed our clothes into the trashcan and kept walking. We headed back to the garage.

Jasper slid out of the car at our approach – the trunk popping open. Jasper reached for my bags while I situated the baby.

"I knew I should have gone," Jasper muttered shaking his head.

"Yes," Alice agreed, "they would have loved you in the women's bathroom." He didn't answer her, he was too busy looking at our son. It's the first time I've really dressed him in anything other than a onesie or a long sleeved bodysuit. I thought he looked adorable.

"Doesn't he look so handsome?" I asked taking him out of the stroller so Jasper could put it in the truck with the shopping.

"Yes he is," Jasper whispered, gently kissing the side of my neck. "You got him little cowboy boots," he chuckled and I put the baby back in his car seat.

I fed the baby as Jasper raced down the open highway, ignoring the traffic laws as he pushed the car to one hundred and forty five miles per hour.

Once my little peanut was back in his car seat, fast asleep I gently stroked his cheek, unable to keep my eyes away from him. I suppose that must have been when I'd fallen asleep.

Through now that I'd chased the memories down, I did have a vague impression of leaving the car – my arm draped over Alice's shoulder as her arm firmly around my waist, dragging me along as I stumbled through the warm, dry shadows.

I remember the well trained bellhops taking away our bags and the empty lobby that Jasper strode confidently though. I remember the professional-looking receptionist eyeing Jasper with bright excited eyes and I remember the vase behind her shattering into a million pieces. I remember his unconsciously regal air as he spoke to the wistful eyed women and I remember the glare she'd given me when he indicated to his wife and I remember the tiniest of glances towards the golden-haired idol in front of her betraying her smooth proficiency, the computer beside her blew up when she wrote down her number and passed it to Jasper with our room key. Everything after that is a blur of images as I fought to keep my eyes open.

But I had no memory of this room.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock, but they gave no indication if it was night or day. No edge of light escaped the thick curtains, but the room was bright with light from the lamps.

I rose slowly from the bed and staggered to the window, pulling back the drapes.

It was dark outside. Three in the morning then. I was a little more comforted knowing the time of day but I still had no idea where I was. There was nothing to indicate a location. My room looked out to the empty streets of the highway.

I sat back down on the bed and placed my head in my hands. The sudden images rushing through my mind startled me more so than usual. But I didn't understand this vision. I saw a girl running through the forest. I've never seen her before but there is something familiar, I just can't place her. As I continued to watch the vision play out it went fuzzy slightly. She was changing course.

When the vision ended I slowly made my way into the bathroom and fiddled with the modern shower knobs, eventually figuring out how it worked

. and slipped inside.

I lifted my head so the warm water could run off my face and calm my body, washing the past few days away with each bead of water. I was lost in my own world, just floating into a deep nothingness when the water ran cold and I pulled myself out of the shower, drying and dressing in the short light blue cotton dress Alice must have left on the counter. I dried my hair quickly and let it spill around my shoulders before stepping out in the main living room.

I could hear the low buzz of the television. Jasper sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest.

Then he was suddenly beside me. He lightly kissed my cheek. "You look like you could sleep longer." I just shook my head. He was right I could have slept for another three days but, as strange as it sounds, I felt too tired to sleep.

"I have something that will make you feel much happier," Alice lightly kissed my cheek and danced into the other room.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me against his body. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed softly.

"A little," I murmured. When Alice came back she was holding my little peanut in her arms and he was wiggling. His little face was scrunched up and his eyes filled with big tears.

"Somebody has been fussy all morning," Alice lightly kissed the top of his tiny head and handed me my son, who seemed to launch himself out of Alice's arms to get to me. I held him close to my chest, breathing in his scent and tenderly kissing his cheeks and his forehead and his little fingers. I missed him so much when we weren't together that it got to a point where it was physically painful to be away from him.

His head began routing around my breast and I realized what he wanted. "He was just a hungry little man," I cooed and made myself comfortable on the couch. I unclipped the strap on my nursing bra to let my peanut enjoy his breakfast while Jasper ordered mine.

Alice perched on the arm of the sofa and stared blankly at the TV like Jasper had. Jasper sat next to me, watching as I fed my peanut.

"We really need to name him today," I said softly. "He's a week old and doesn't have a name. Unless you want his birth certificate to say Peanut Whitlock . . ." I trialed off when someone lightly tapped on the door.

I wasn't paying attention to anything but my peanut as Alice got the door. It was my food; the smell of grease, maple syrup, cheese, flour, butter, sausages, herbs, and wheat swirled enticingly around me. Alice carried the tray as deftly as if she'd been waitressing for years, and set it on the table at my knees.

"Breakfast is served!" She chirped happily. She lifted the silver dome to reveal a large stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and a platter of fresh fruit. Now that I could smell the food I was hungry again.

Jasper chuckled at my expression. I was sure I was drooling and he pulled the coffee table towards him. As I fed my little man Jasper fed me.

"What about," Alice said turning to smile at me, "Parker?"

"Who's Parker?" I asked. I don't remember meeting a Parker.

"No, no, no for the baby," she giggled.

"Oh, Parker Jasper Whitlock," I mumbled. It didn't really sound right.

"No," Jasper said, lightly brushing his fingers along the baby's thin blonde hair.

"What about Jackson?" I said "Jackson Jasper Whitlock?"

Jasper looked down at the baby and then back at me, "No." He smiled softly and fed me a fork full of scrambled eggs. "I still like Walter," he chuckled.

"What about Joshua?" Alice suggested quietly with a soft smile. "Joshua Jasper Walter Whitlock?"

"We keep coming back to it," Jasper said softly as he fed me a bacon strip.

"Joshua," I said softly. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at me. "Is that your name?" I cooed. "Joshua Jasper Walter Whitlock."

"I think it's perfect," Jasper murmured as he lightly kissed my neck. I turned to look at him, capturing his lips with mine. He kissed me hungrily and lightly curled his fingers into my hair.

"Perfect," I smiled happily. "My little Joshua."

Jasper's cell phone ran then, a shrill loud noise that startled my little Joshua. I gently rocked him as he went back to feeding and Jasper stood up, pacing the length of the living room. Alice moved to sit beside me, curling up into my body and feeding me a sausage link.

I knew immediately that it was Carlisle with bad news. The tracker had figure out our plan and was heading out of Forks to find me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice's eyes glazed over in a vision. I followed along as she looked through the immediate future but nothing was going to happen for a few days.

"Carlisle is sending Demetri, Kate, Emmett, Tanya, and Jane. They should be arriving within the next hour."

"Did the tracker follow them?" I asked slightly worried.

"No," he said softly. "He's in Seattle, Demetri and everyone are an hour outside of LA." We're in LA?

"Didn't we go through Wyoming?" I frowned. I'm sure I saw the welcome to Wyoming sign on the way through.

"We did. We went the long way to throw him off course." Jasper said sitting beside me again. Joshua released my breast and wiggled closer to my body. He seemed content and happy for the moment so I handed him over to Jasper while I went to the bathroom to fix my dress.

"What do we do now?" I asked Alice as she stood in the doorway watching me intently. There was a small frown on her delicate brow and I wasn't sure why she was suddenly worried.

"We wait for Carlisle to call and the others to arrive."

"And then what? When does it end? When do we stop running?" No sooner had I finished my sentence another strange vision caught me off guard. I gasped and held onto the counter. "Something's wrong," I murmured attempting to find my way out of the bathroom and to the living room again.

"Allie?" I felt Jasper put his hand on my shoulders and guide me back to the bed, sitting me on the edge. "What do you see?" He asked. I felt Alice hovering around me. She was looking into the future, not seeing what I was for some reason.

"I see a room, it's long and wide and noisy. There are lots of people. Rectangles, there's lots of rectangles. And walls of windows with people lined up outside. There are lots of numbers. Flashing numbers. The floor is tile or stone, it's shiny." The pictures were so vague I could barely make anything out.

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing – another decision hasn't been made yet. She's waiting in the room. In the shadows where nobody sees her."

"Her? Maria?"

"No," that was easy enough to see but I couldn't tell who she was. I don't think I've ever seen her before.

"How much time?"

"It's soon. She'll be in the room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. She's waiting for something. And she's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned me in a practiced way. "What is she doing?"

"Watching television . . . no she's looking at a computer screen, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where she is?"

"No it's too dark." I shook my head. The brightness of the screen made my eyes hurt.

"And what's on the computer screen?" I felt Jasper's hand close around mine, our fingers twining together.

"More numbers. There's a flashing pop up . . . I . . . I can't see it's too bright." I cringed away from the bright light and a blanket of calm washed over me.

"It's okay," Jasper said softly. "Go back to the noisy room with all the people, what else is there?"

"Screens, there are lots of screens. Bright screens with more numbers. I see arrows on the floors and on the walls and on signs above my head. There's lot of tables and chairs with people sitting around. Lots of signs to direct people and lots of colorful rectangles. This is the room where she waits."

My eyes blinked and everything around me became clear again. Jasper's worried anxious black eyes were the first thing I saw. I smiled slightly but he had reason to worry. Something was happening and I had no idea what.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

_**Hours later**_

Joshua lay on his back with his arms raised and his legs bent looking a little like a frog between Allie and I. I'd spent the last few hours watching them both sleep soundlessly. I couldn't believe how beautiful they both were. Every time I looked at my son I was amazed all over again.

Allie had spent most of the day having strange visions and I'd finally convinced her to take a nap while Joshua was sleeping. Each time a vision would take over her mind her hand would race across the sketch pad and she'd draw something new. But above everything else she was doing, Allie was always conscious of Joshua's every movement. He's slept a lot, more than Renesmee ever did, but any slight change or noise or even the tiniest twitch of his small fingers and his tiny toes made her stop what she was doing, pull herself out of the vision and focus all her attention wholly on the baby.

She was amazing with him. When she looked at him, she became a completely different person, her whole face lit up with joy and happiness. She glowed like nothing I had ever seen before. And as beautiful as she is and as mesmerized as I am every time I look at her, when her attention was focused on Joshua, she took my breath away.

At heart she was a natural mother. Everything she did came so easy for her. Each time she'd feed him I'd watch in amazement as she lightly stroked his cheeks and kissed his tiny head. She was so gentle with him and loving. She changed his diapers like a pro, comforted him when he cried, hugged him and kissed him and cuddled with him when he was fussy, easily rocked him to sleep and sung sweet lullaby's to him, and she's constantly making goo-goo noises at him or talking to him. And I found it so damn cute that I was starting to think Maria was right, I have gone soft. But I couldn't help it, I loved her so much and I was so grateful that she brought my son into this world.

I was in deep thought when Alice crept into the room. "How is she?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed to lightly run her hands through Allie's tangled hair.

"Stressed, even in her sleep." I was starting to wonder if we'd made the right decision by running from Forks. Perhaps Allie would have been happier and safer at home.

"We made the right call," Alice assured me. "I saw her die Jasper, if we had stayed in Forks Allie would be dead right now."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm just not good at waiting." I brushed my hands through my messy hair and rubbed my face, feeling more exhausted than I've ever felt as an immortal. "Did he come?" I asked Alice.

"No," she whispered. "Demetri decided to stay in Forks," her eyes shifted to Allie and I felt her love ache through my body. "I don't understand how he can be away from her in a time like this."

"I don't know," I said through my teeth. Allie wasn't the only one that had noticed the sudden change in him. He'd been acting different for the past few weeks and for the life of me I don't know why. "I really don't know, Alice."

Allie's eyes snapped open then and she jerked up into a sitting position gasping for air. She curled into my arms and I pulled her against me, moving Joshua so he was in my lap.

"Maria," she whispered softly. The baby's shield was suddenly surrounding us, pressing tightly on my body. I froze, my teeth bared on instinct and I l gathered Joshua into my arms, holding them both closer to my body.

"Shhh . . . it's okay, what do you see?" I asked gently shifting her body so I could see into her still half glazed over eyes.

"She's . . . she's in Forks," Allie sobbed quietly." I saw her . . . I saw her . . . kill you. . ." As her tears ran down her cheeks Joshua cried loudly and Allie shook in my arms.

There was a slight tap on the door and Kate rushed into the room handing Allie her cell phone. Arabella, she mouthed.

Allie took the phone eagerly, "Hello," her voice was tired and broke as her body curled back into mine. I shifted closer to her, needing to comfort her and hold her. Her head dropped to my shoulder and her arm lightly wrapped around Joshua.

"Allie? Allie? Where are you?" Arabella's voice was laced with panic.

Allie sighed, "Calm down Arabella, I'm at the hotel with Jazzy. Why aren't you with Damon?" she said in a calm and soothing voice. "Everything is fine, really. What's happening? Are you with the family? How's Oliver and Wesley and Bear and Max and Duchess?" She paused for a moment, "Arabella?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." the voice I heard on the other end was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice – the kind of voice you hear in the background of luxury car commercials. He spoke very quickly.

"Now, I don't need to hurt your friend, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." He paused for a minute while we all listened in horror. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Arabella, stay where you are.'"

Allie shuddered and took a deep breath. "No, Arabella stay where you are." Her voice was calm and confident, if I hadn't have heard the male I would have believed it.

"Very good, I see your previous career choice will be beneficial to us." The voice was amused, still light and friendly. "Now say, 'Arabella, please listen to me.' Say it now."

"Arabella, please listen to me." Her voice pleaded and her teeth gritted together.

"Good. Now are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes," she lied.

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say 'Arabella, trust me.'"

"Arabella, trust me." From the corner of my eye I could see Alice deep in a vision, sketching something on a piece of hotel stationary and Kate, Tanya, Jane and Emmett were gathered in the bedroom, lingering around Allie. None of us even dared to breath.

"This worked out better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your friend arrived home. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

Allie didn't speak.

"Good girl," he praised. "Since you have been such a good girl I'll tell you a little secret. Maria would be livid if she knew I'd told you," he chuckled amused and Alice bared her teeth. "I have two more of your little coven members. A small bronze haired girl, I believe she's Bella and Edward's daughter, and her mate, the wolf. Well, I had the wolf I should say. He was easily taken care of once I got sick of the dreadful stench, I honestly don't know how you put up with it."

Allie's grip on the phone tightened and a low growl rumbled in her chest.

"Easy now," the voice chuckled again, "wouldn't want to cause attention to ourselves would we?"

Allie took a deep breath but stayed silent.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your coven members; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Oh well, we'll go to plan B, for every hour you do not show up here – I can only assume with your gifts you can easily find me and you already know that if you were to come and I had the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that could be very bad for your friends – I will kill one member of your family. And I think I'll start with the one that got away all those years ago."

And then the phone went dead.


	33. Angel of Mine

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Angel of mine let me thank you. You have saved me time and time again. Angel, I must confess it's you that always gives me strength and I don't know where I'd be without you. Back in the arms of my angel. Back to the peace that I so love. Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest giving you a gift that you remind me." _

_~ Evanescence_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: Angel of Mine**

_**Jasper**_

"Jasper, it's the only way I see," Alice said softly. It had taken only half a day to race back to Forks. Allie had managed to contact James again and agree to a meeting with him but I was firmly against the idea. I was not going to allow her to be anywhere within a hundred miles of him. "If we all go storming in there James will kill Nessie and Jacob instantly."

"Allie is strong and powerful, she can protect herself," Tanya spoke calmly but I could feel her anger and see her helplessness in her black eyes.

The hostility in the room was only heightened because of our thirst. None of us had fed in over three weeks and the emotions in the room were being to get hostile and agitated with each new problem that seemed to arise.

My mind was trying to think through the haze of overbearing emotions, hunger, and the pure rage I personally felt. I try not to let the emotions get the better of me but when it comes to Allie my emotions are heightened and stronger.

"What if we were all waiting?" Kate suggested. "We'll follow Allie and wait within hearing distance . . ."

"He'll know," Alice interrupted. "If we're anywhere near his location he'll sense us."

I couldn't see another way. I couldn't see a way to keep my mate safe. But I couldn't let her go straight to the man that wants her dead, it's just not logical. And what happens when he's killed Allie? Will he turn on Renesmee and Jacob out of spite? He wanted Edward and Bella to pay for getting away from him all those years ago. He wouldn't keep them alive once he's got what he wants from Allie.

"She is my daughter!" Edward roared angrily. "If it were Joshua what would you do, Jasper?" I snarled at the thought and pulled the baby closer to my body. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him. "Don't you think I feel the same way about Renesmee? We have to try!" Edward scooted closer to Demetri on the couch, leaving a noticeable gap between him and Bella – her body curled into Rosalie.

"I agree," I hissed, "but you're asking me to sacrifice my mate!" I hissed. "Would you let Bella go to the tracker if the situation was reversed and he had Joshua?" He didn't speak and I knew I had my answer. He wouldn't allow Bella to go meet her death anymore than I would let Allie.

"I'd go," Bella said softly. She sat motionless on the couch. Rosalie's arms tightened around Bella's body and Jack moved closer to his mate, lightly rubbing her back. Bella's eyes filled with venom tears that would never shed, her body tense and quivering. "If it were Joshua, I'd go."

From the corner of my eye I saw Allie's body tense and the unease rolled off of her. She turned her head to look at Bella for just a moment and then moved away. Her fear and anger were rolling off her body in black torturous waves that filled the room entirely.

Edward launched himself off the couch. He was seething, pacing up and down the living room and growling at any slight movement in the house.

"You have to let her go, Jasper." Rosalie hissed. "This is my niece!"

"And it is my mate who would be going into the lion's cage to play _superhero_!" I roared angrily. I could feel my eyes beginning to darken, reverting back into the Major. I felt a blanket of calm ease into my body but it only took the edge off my anger.

"She is stronger than all of us," Rosalie growled. "She could easily kill James and teleport Nessie back here within minutes. This is my niece we're talking about! She is more important than your little mate!"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded. "Allie is as much a part of our family as you or anyone else."

"It's okay Mom," Allie said softly, keeping her back to the room as she watched out the window. "You get used to people wanting to kill you after a while."

"She has the power to fight James without any of us getting involved or getting killed," Rosalie said glaring at Allie's back. "Renesmee is my niece Jasper, I will not let her be hurt."

"Then you go in there and save her Rosalie," Alice growled. "Allie is Jasper's mate we have to consider all the possibilities before charging in there."

"Jasper, just consider it," Garrett said calmly. He's always been good about keeping his head in a hostile situation. "We won't let anything happen to Allie, they all mean to much to us."

Rosalie snorted in response.

"He's right Jasper," Emmett agreed. "Do you think I want her going in there anymore than you do? I would die if anything happened to my little Sprite, but she's our only hope, our only shot at getting Nessie and Jacob back alive."

"We'll be right behind her the entire time," Jane murmured, her eyes focused on Demetri's unmoving form. "She has a lot of power backing her up if she needs it."

_Jasper, my mate is in there. Arabella needs Allie, I need her. I'll go with her if it makes you feel better about the situation. I'll protect her while she meets the tracker. I can feel Arabella dying . . ._ I looked down at Demon's pain filled eyes. I knew Allie could feel his pain but while he's an animal I could only see it. I could see the tears filling his dark eyes, the clouded pain and the burning desire to rip the tracker to shreds.

From the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle was trying to comfort Esme without having much luck. Emmett, Garrett, Jack, Eleazar, and Kate were all tense and prepared for a fight while Carmen tried to calm down Allie.

Allie. Allie was absolutely livid. As soon as the tracker hung up on her every widow, television, mirror, and glass object in the hotel blew up with the amount of anger and rage she was giving off. The hotel had to be evacuated, medical assistance was needed. Nobody was injured severely, only minor cuts and scrapes.

It had taken her hours to calm down enough to call the tracker back and play the vulnerable child as she talked to him and arranged a meeting place.

She moved slowly now – slow for her – around the big living room, unnecessarily tidying the already immaculate space, straightening Esme's perfectly hung garlands. She was recentering Esme's vases on the consol at the moment. I could see from the way her face fluctuated – aware, then blank, then aware again – that she was searching the future. Alice sat unmoving at Benny's feet searching for anything Allie may miss. I tried to keep everyone calm and peaceful but the room was just too angry and upset.

Jeffery and William, Allie's old friends, had decided to leave while we were in LA and I knew that upset her as well. She'd been very close with Jeffery during her years with Felix and Erin. It hurt her that they'd disappear so suddenly and without saying goodbye to her. But I understood that they didn't want to get mixed up in more battles and fights that were sure to come.

I was staring at Joshua, sleeping peacefully in my arms, so I didn't see when the vase of roses slipped from Allie's fingers. I only heard the whoosh of the air whistling past the crystal, and my eyes flickered up in time to see the vase shatter into ten thousand diamond shards against the edge of the kitchen marble floor.

Everyone stopped speaking and arguing at once. We were all perfectly still as the fragmented crystal bounced and skittered in every direction with an unmusical tinkling, all eyes on Allie's back. My eyes fluttered momentarily to Alice but she seemed just as shocked as everyone else.

My first illogical thought was that Allie was playing some joke on us. Because there was no way Allie could have dropped the vase by accident. I could have darted across the room to catch the vase in plenty of time myself, if I hadn't assumed she would get it. And how would it fall through her fingers in the first place? Her perfect sure fingers . . .

I had never seen a vampire drop anything by accident. And Allie was more vampire than everything else since her change.

And then Allie was facing us, twisting in a move so fast it didn't exist.

Her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on the future, wide staring, filling her beautiful face till they seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of a grave from the inside; I was buried in the terror and despair and agony of her gaze.

I heard Edward and Demetri gasp; it was a broken, half-choked sound.

"_What?"_ I growled, leaping to Allie's side in a blurred rush of movements, crushing the broke crystal under my feet, the baby held tightly to my chest. I grabbed Allie's shoulders and shook her sharply. She seemed to rattle silently in my hands. _"What, Allie?"_

Emmett and Garrett moved to stand beside Allie, their teeth bared while their eyes darted towards the windows, anticipating an attack.

There was only silence from everyone else in the room, who were as frozen and confused as I was.

I shook Allie again. "What _is_ it?" I asked. "What do you see Allie?"

"Maria," she whispered. She shook her head slowly, "I see a girl, the girl I've been having visions about, the one in the noisy room, she works for Maria. I see them together. They're discussing something in the dark room with the bright computer screen."

"What else do you see?" I took her elbow, leading her back into the living room and sitting her on the couch. Garrett and Emmett followed our movements in case of an attack.

"I see a book . . . no . . . its thin, smaller than a book, and dark blue. . . . A passport . . . for . . . . Miranda Reynolds." She paused for a moment and I waited as patiently as I could. "The vision is clearing . . . The noisy room, it's an airport. The arrows all pointing to a terminal, all the numbers – flight numbers and destinations, the color rectangles – suitcases, 6784 it's the flight number . . . it's going . . . oh god. . ." Her vision returned then and her small body began to shake in my arms.

"Angel, what is it?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her still. The family was still frozen and silent, Alice was annoyed she couldn't see anything.

"I remember her now," Allie said softly. "That day at the clearing when we first saw Riley, before the coven came, there was a girl with him for just a few moments. She saw Joshua and ran away."

"Ran away to wear?" I asked cautiously now. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Don't you see Jasper? My dreams, they're all the same. I thought . . . I thought they were just _dreams_. Just a manifestation of my fears that something was going to happen to Joshua and I haven't had a dream like it since he was born, I forgot all about them."

"Tell me about your dream Allie," Eleazar said.

"It's the same, always the same, but different in a way. The line of black robed vampires is always advancing on us, the glint of their ruby eyes and the shine of their wet white teeth. It's always the same. I always need to protect the precious thing behind me, the precious little _baby_. _Our baby_." Her words were a choked whisper that constantly broke.

My grip tightened on her and Joshua.

"They're coming for us," Allie whispered. "All of them just like with Renesmee but this time they won't stop, they'll kill us no matter how many witnesses we have or how powerful we are. We can't stop it." A heart wrenching sob broke through her lips then and her body curled into mine.

"All of them," Edward said in shock.

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

"When?" Tanya whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"_When_?" My voice was cold and sharp, like splintering ice.

Allie's eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror.

"Not long," she answered. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. It's all white and peaceful. Ironic really. . . . A month."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They must have a reason," Esme answered. "Maybe to see . . ."

"This isn't about me," Allie answered in a hollowly voice. "Not entirely. They're all coming – the masters, the guards, and the wives."

"The wives never leave the towers," I contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow the Volturi. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They did leave once," Bella whispered.

"But _why_?" Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring _this_ down on us?"

"There are so many of us," Garrett said dully. "They must want to make sure that . . ." He didn't need to finish.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

I felt I knew the answer to Carlisle's question, and yet at the same time I didn't. Joshua and Allie were the reasons why, I was sure. Allie had always known they would come for her and consequently now they're coming for our son.

"Joshua is not an immortal child though," Carmen said angrily. "He has a heartbeat! Any vampire would hear it."

"And blood in his veins," Kate murmured.

"Go back, Allie," I pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search. This can't just be about you and Joshua. If it were they wouldn't all come. They wouldn't risk it – you're too powerful, you alone could kill them all in one blow. Our world already knows about half vampires, it isn't logical that they'd come over a half vampire child!"

Allie shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It comes out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Maria and the girl I've been seeing. She wasn't where I expected her to be . . ." Allie trailed off, her eyes drifting again. She stared at nothing for a long second.

And then her head jerked up, her eyes hard as flint. I heard Edward and Demetri catch their breath.

"She decided to go to them," Allie said. "Maria sent the girl to go to the Romanians. And then they will decide . . . it's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her . . . They knew. All along they've known about my pregnancy and Joshua's birth . . . I don't understand."

"If they know he isn't a threat or an immortal child, why would they come?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," Jane murmured.

It was silent again as we digested this new information.

"Can we stop her?" I asked. "Can you teleport to her and stop her?"

"There's no way. She's almost there, just outside the castle talking to one of the guards. Her decision is final. They'll be here in one month."

Her eyes flashed bright crimson suddenly and her head snapped towards Edward. A low snarl broke through her lips, her teeth bared, and I felt her anger surge through her body.

Her small body curled protectively into mine and her eyes narrowed into thin slits. I'd never seen Allie look so deadly.

"James, Maria, the Romanians . . . they will not be your biggest problem if you so much as lay a hand on my mate," she snarled loudly.

"Allie!" Esme cried.

"Allie, what did you hear?" Alice was by her side suddenly, her body coiled and preparing for a fight as Allie pushed Joshua and I back behind her.

Her eyes were locked on Edwards, her body tense and coiled as she growled low in her throat.

"I will kill you, Edward," she hissed. Each word separated and distinct.

"I'd like to see you try," Edward growled.

I saw the slow grin form on Allie's lips as she raised her hands and Alice was suddenly holding Allie back, pushing her into me as my mate growled and snarled angrily at my brother.

"Stop her Jasper," Esme murmured. "She'll be upset if she hurts him."

Neither Edward nor Allie spoke. Their eyes were locked together, Edwards darkening and Allie's brightening by the second. Alice's grip tightened on Allie's arms and I fed her waves of calm.

She snarled once more and looked at Demetri and back and Edward and back at Demetri, they were both talking to her in their minds and I ached to know what they were saying, what was happening? And then her eyes softened and she turned to Bella, curled up in Rosalie's arms.

"I know you would do the same if it was Joshua and I can only pray that it never comes to that. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, how I would feel if Joshua was taken from me. I promise you, you will never have to worry about James retuning to your lives again. It's the least I can do right now," she whispered.

"Allie," I growled.

"I love you," She winked at both Alice and I and lightly kissed Joshua's head. "Keep him safe, no matter what."

"Allie!"

But she was already gone.

"Allie!" I shouted.

She was gone.

The family was silent.

Shocked.

* * *

_**Allie**_

I'd arranged to meet the tracker at an empty warehouse in Port Angeles by five o'clock tonight and I wasn't waiting for Jasper to make a decision any longer.

I'm sick and tired of people trying to kill me and my family.

I teleported myself just a few blocks away from the warehouse and walking the rest of the way on foot. I needed to devise a plan before I went inside.

I felt so slow, like I was running through wet sand – I couldn't seem to get enough purchase from the concrete. While I meandered through the streets, which were filing up now with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed in the right direction. I easily flipped through visions of the immediate future but saw nothing important. The tracker would want to play games; it would be much the same as Ethan's attack. And I'm honestly not sure if I'll come out of it alive or dead this time. I have enough anger in me to blow up a small city, one vampire shouldn't be too difficult.

I strolled along in the southerly direction, towards some glass-fronted shops that looked promising, I'd seen them in my vision earlier today. I passed the repair shop and a vacant space . . . I could open my own store . . . the idle thought passed through my mind but I quickly shook it off.

I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and took some deep breaths before I rounded the last corner. My mood was darkening with every step I took and I knew I'd have to calm myself down before I stormed into the warehouse and tore the place apart.

I crossed another road, which would take me north towards the warehouses.

I eventually found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I'd entered the part of Port Angeles that, I, as a guest, was not intended to see. It was getting darker, I realized, the clouds finally returning, pilling upon the western horizon, creating an early sunset.

The streets deserted in this part of the town. But I kept to the shadows. The sparkle to my skin would only cause more problems right now.

The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. I'd left my jacket at the house, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty once again.

At least I made it to the corner without being seen. Just another street now; I picked up my pace. In the darkness I felt dangerously exposed. More fiercely than I would have dreamed I was capable of, I wished for the green protective forests of Forks, my beautiful white house surrounded by all the trees . . . my home.

The sky darkened further as I rounded what I hoped was the right corner. I was grateful to see the large number 5 painted on the warehouse wall.

As I got closer, I could see the sign inside the door. It was handwritten on hot pink paper; it said keep out in big black letters. I touched the handle, tugging on it cautiously. It was locked. And from the window I could see the tracker pacing up and down. Nessie and Jacob were tied up, bound and gagged, and Angel was lying, bleeding, on the floor.

I had so much anger inside of me just the slightest flip of my wrist and the door was blown off its hinges and sent hurdling across the warehouse before it broke into tiny splinters and scattered all over the floor. Half the wall was missing and the frame was just hanging on by a thread. There were tiny shards of glass scattered across the stone floor.

The stone walls and floor of the warehouse were cold and dark. I've never had a fondness for the dark and I don't like being out at night but there was something in the air tonight that made it seem so much more frightening.

I walked into the cold room and looked around at my surroundings. With each step I took the glass under my feet crunched and splintered. Renesmee was curled up next to Jacob, in a tight ball, at the far end of the warehouse. I could see her left arm hung limp at her side and she had cuts and bruises decorating her normal creamy skin. She whimpered but I shushed her with a quick finger to my lips motion. Jacob was unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood beneath his head but I could see his chest slowly rising and falling in a ragged rhythm. From just looking at him I couldn't tell if his wounds were life threatening but they looked bad enough – bruises beginning to form, cuts, a broken leg, his arm was dangling off his shoulder, and his hand looked as if it had been flattened like a pancake. There was blood pouring from his stomach where a large dark wooden beam had been impaled into his gut. I swallowed back the vomit rising in my throat and saw black dots blurring my vision. I felt the sweat on my forehead and the back of my neck, my hands shook uncontrollably, and I suddenly felt very faint.

"That was quite an entrance," I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. We stared at each other for a long moment while I shook myself out of my panic attack, and then he smiled. "Do you always make such a scene when you enter a room?"

"Yes," I said calmly, "I was famous for twenty-five years, I'm used to making a scene."

He walked towards me, quite close, and then passed me to stand behind Renesmee. She whimpered and shuddered when his fingers lightly trailed down her neck.

"You came alone I hope."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I told him honestly. He smiled slowly then, his fangs glistening against the darkness. His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "So you would be the Fairy that the vampire world is making such a fuss over. I will admit you are quite interesting and you smell simply divine but I don't see the attraction myself."

"Me neither," there was no expression on my face. My words were calm and confident. I've always been a good actress. All those lessons with my acting coach would pay for themselves tonight.

"But your mate seems to find you very interesting. Tell me, will the Major avenge you?" He asked, his emotions suddenly very hopeful. I fed him a little more of that hope, just a tiniest bit, experimenting with my gifts to see what works well and what doesn't. I've never actually had a real fight before, except for Ethan and I didn't plan on being thrown around like a rag doll again.

"No," I shook my head. "He agreed to let me end this once and for all. If I'm dead there's no reason for anyone to keep attacking the family." I lied easily. Jasper would never agree to this.

"He agreed?" he asked, his frown knitting together. "But you are his mate, are you not?"

"Oh yes, but we have a baby that he needs to take care of, he'll respect my wishes." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter.

"Does he always give you what you want?"

"Yes," I smiled lightly.

"So you think he'll honor your wishes?" His voice was a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"Oh yes, I know for a fact he will."

"Oh?" I wiggled my eyebrows but didn't speak. I wasn't about to tell him what my gifts were, even if he already knew. "Hmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge from the Cullen coven. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

My eyes flashed momentarily to Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee was attempting to untie their arms and feet. I stretched my back out, pretending to crack my neck as I pulled my hands behind my back and tilted my head slightly. Nothing that would cause alarm to the hunter. I lightly flicked my hand out, untying Nessie's hands for her.

"You see, I was following your scent when I came across these two. I got tired of following you, after all there was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria and Riley, I decided to come back to Forks with my hostages. But the dog attacked half way down the mountain. I couldn't resist killing a Guardian, especially one of the Princesses Guardians." He paused momentarily and smirked at me. My eyes fluttered over to Angel. It didn't look like she was breathing and there was a lot of blood around her stomach and hind legs.

_Don't worry about me Allie, I'm acting._ I saw her wink at me but my worried expression didn't change. My eyes fluttered back to the tracker.

"But of course I wasn't sure where you were, there were so many places you might go. I wasn't sure if you'd flee the county. I had Victoria and Riley dig up as much information on you as possible. Victoria was snooping around your estates when Maria called and gave me your location. You have a traitor among you, you see. It seems someone in your family doesn't like you as much as you think." He smirked again. "Maria gave me Mary Alice's cell phone number. It was very useful to have your number but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by.

"Then your coven got in the car and drove to LA. Riley was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were close, a few hours away in fact. I was prepared. I had my bait to lure you here. And then it was simply a matter of waiting. Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about the Major. And think of the glory I will receive when I kill the future Princess of our world! There are so many vampires that wish to see you dead. And simply because of your DNA. Your father was a great and powerful leader but hated and despised by many."

I stayed silent. I already knew all of this. My mind was focused on Angel. I was attempting something I've never tried before, teleporting a single object from one place to another. So far she'd only moved a few inches here and there. I wasn't sure I should move Jacob, with something so large sticking out of his stomach I didn't want to hurt him further.

"I would have liked very much to have seen Bella once more. And of course, little Mary Alice. But you will have to do."

"I'm sorry you had to settle," I said sarcastically.

He ignored me. "Would you mind, very much, if I left a little something for the Major?"

He took a step back, keeping his eyes on me, and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of a create box. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widening the frame. I stared at him in horror. I hadn't seen that coming.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. The only reason I joined Maria's coven was to get to the Major and I knew within time she'd track him down and she'd want justice for his betrayal. Leaving him without his mate is more just to her than kill him in cold blood. You were simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time, running with the wrong crowd, and indisputably mated with the wrong vampire. Although, the glory I will receive from your death makes the kill that much more desirable."

He stepped towards me, smiling. "Before we begin . . ." I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had not anticipated. But something I should have seen, after all, he'd done it before with Bella. "Do you have any last requests?"

Something inside of me snapped with his last sentence. The images I've been trying to avoid came floating back into my mind and I couldn't help but see them now. I felt everything as if it were happening all over again.

_Any last requests?" Ethan asked pleasantly. His toe nudged my stomach and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine. "Perhaps you'd like Jasper and Demetri to try and find me? It could be fun." He prompted._

_"No!" I growled and threw my hands out again. Tears spilled faster down my cheeks. "You evil, vile, son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I screamed as something else blew up._

_I wanted him dead._

_I wanted him to pay for what he's done to me._

_And so help me god I will find a way to kill him._

_Something sliced into my neck and I screamed into the quiet room._

_Books were flying all around the room, bookcases were hurled at Ethan, chairs, tables, television, DVDs, CDs, knives, pots and pans from the kitchen, everything that could move was being thrown at him._

_My hands continuously flashed out. The entire room was exploding or something was soaring through the air. I could barely see what I was aiming at. My vision was so blurry with the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could only hope it was him._

_And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken glass._

_Why do we have some much damn glass in this house!_

_Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my abdomen where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread across my bare stomach with an alarming speed. I could feel it soaking into my panties, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach. The pain coursed through my body. I felt as if I were being ripped from the inside out._

I suddenly felt very angry. Something in my mind clicked and I teleported Angel out of the warehouse. She'd end up back at the house, safe and sound . . . I think. I've never teleported anything without it touching me before.

"Well?" The tracker asked.

"I do have one last request," I said slowly. I took a deep breath and looked into his darkening eyes. It was now or never.

"Yes?" His voice was eager, like a child on Christmas morning.

I smiled innocently, "go to hell." I threw him back against the far wall, into a stack of boxes and quickly ran over to Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob's wounds looked so much worse up close and I had a hard time remembering what I was doing.

The tracker was suddenly in front of me. "That wasn't very nice," he hissed and threw me back into the wall. The wall cracked with the force and I bounced back onto my feet, turning to meet his black eyes with a smile.

"Oh, gosh, I know!" I cried shaking my head sadly. My southern accent curled around my words. "It's these darn pregnancy hormones and baby blues. I've just not been myself lately!" My eyes widened slightly, tears trickled down my cheeks – all fake of course. I wasn't going to waste tears on him. "With just one flick of my hand," I flicked my hand out quickly, "I'm constantly sending people flying across rooms!" The sound of his body hitting the stone wall was loud, like the thunder in the clearing and I hoped no humans would come and investigate.

He growled and lunged for me.

"Not so polite when your pray fights back are you?" I smiled again and lazily threw him across the room like a house cat batting at a string she's found. "This is probably just pissing you off isn't it?" I asked as he slowly stalked towards me. "You're not used to your pray fighting back huh? You pray on small weak human girls that have no power to throw you across the room with a slight flip of their wrist." I threw him back again and smiled softly. "Maybe you should have stuck to your strengths, little weak girls because babe, I'm not one of them," I growled.

He bared his teeth and lunged for me. "You underestimate me," he hissed.

"I do?" I frowned. "Hmm . . . I think your all talk. Underneath your angry powerful façade, you're just a scared little vampire because the Princess has come out to play. You're nothing but a weak little sheep following the herd. Jasper never did anything to you. You just want to kill me to get to him because you've never fought the Major, and he is the best and always will be but you . . . well you're nothing."

"Is that so?" He smirked.

"Yes, you had the opportunity to kill me the moment I walked through the door because I didn't see you, and yet, here I stand," I shrugged my shoulders. "And if you'll notice, you're down one of hostages . . . and an arm."

"I can kill you with both arms tied around my back," He growled.

"Ooh, okay! That sounds like fun!!" I smiled happily, excitement rushing through me, and blew off his right arm. The camera was incinerated along with his arm in a large ball of bright orange and purple flames. "I'm not really good at this fightin thing, maybe I should just be done with it and go home . . ." I mused as James stalked angrily towards me. His eyes were glowing, his teeth bared, and his lips pulled back over his teeth.

"Don't go yet," he whispered, "I'm just warming up."

"Allie! Watch out!" Renesmee screamed suddenly.

"Hmm . . . I'd sure like to have some fun with her," a voice said from behind me. I felt large hands grab my ass and hips and pull me into a hard cold body. "Ooh, you feel good against my skin lil lady," his southern accent was thick in each word he spoke. "I'm gonna fuck you til the cows come home." He licked my neck then and I felt his teeth sink into my throat and pain shoot through my body. Compared to the pain I used to feel when an unwanted vampire bit me this was ten times as painful.

"Allie!" Renesmee cried and lunged for the tracker. Her body crashed against his, pushing him back into the wall and his teeth bit into her shoulder as she screamed out in pain.

Anger clouded my vision and my hands contracted automatically, blowing something up beside me, whatever it was it wasn't useful, James still had his teeth in Renesmee's neck. I watched helplessly as she pushed and shoved against him until he was able to knock her into the far wall. Her head hit the concrete with an audible crack and she stayed down, blood pooling under her hair.

The tracker smiled and moved towards me. I screamed and tried to fight back but the vampire behind me was stronger than I am and his arms were crushing my upper body.

"I like it when you scream," James whispered against my ear.

"You . . . think . . . I can't . . . still kill you . . ." I said through my teeth. I could feel the blood being sucked slowly out of my body as the tracker came towards me, his eyes hungry, his emotions lusting.

"You'll be dead in a few minutes regardless. Did you think I wouldn't come prepared?" He smiled softly and pressed his body against mine, sinking his teeth into the other side of my neck. His bite hurt just as much as the vampire behind me, if not more. I screamed out as the pain shot through my body, stabbing at me like knives.

Behind me the vampire was aroused and rubbing against my backside while James began grinding his hips into my stomach. I felt disgusted and angry.

Why do unfriendly vampires keep biting me? And then try to have sex with me? Do I look like a sex machine? Last I checked I didn't have an _'open for business, all vampires welcome'_ sign on my forehead.

The high windows in the warehouse broke as loud explosions shook the stone room. Shards of glass were scattered around the room and I felt myself slowly falling into the darkness.

Suddenly I heard the single most terrifying growl I've ever heard coming from across the room and then all hell broke loose.

"The Majors come to play," James whispered in my ear. "Just in time to see his little Princess die." I felt myself flying backwards then, pain ripping through every inch of my body. I heard the crash and the sound of glass shattering as I was thrown through the plate glass window and to the floor. I felt the shards of glass penetrate my skin; blood flowing freely out through the small wounds. But it was a large chuck of glass that did the most damage; it sliced through my white shirt and into my stomach as blood gushed out of my body.

Several things happened at once. I felt Demetri's cold breath on my throat. I saw the black anger in Jasper's eyes from across the room as Emmett and Garrett tried to hold him back, the temptation of my blood – flowing freely from my body and tainting the clean air was still an attraction for each of them, more so Jasper and Demetri. I was still their singer after all. But Jasper had had my blood, he was stronger because of it and so I didn't understand why they were stopping him.

"Mmm, you smell good," Demetri purred in my ear. I shivered at the sound of his cold voice.

The room seemed to slow down then. I saw it all in an entirely different prospective, as if I were an unseen person here to witness and not participate.

As always, I saw Jasper first. He was trying frantically to push through the arms that were restraining him and get to me. I saw Emmett and Garrets eyes glazed over as if they couldn't see what they were doing; trying to drag Jasper from the warehouse. Kate, Tanya, and Jane joined them, pushing and shoving against Jaspers frantic movements. It was like watching robots; they moved mechanically, all focused on Jasper. All but Carlisle and Eleazar, they were more concerned with Renesmee and Jacob to notice what the others were doing. Bella, stood motionless besides Carlisle, her eyes fixed on Renesmee, her back to me. And off to the side, James and Riley stood, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his faces and excitement in their eyes.

But above all else, for the first time in my life, it was Demetri that scared me most. Why weren't they paying attention to Demetri? How had he snuck through their tight line of defense and made it over to me, and why wasn't he doing something to stop James and Riley?

He looked up as a shadow fell over my frozen body. I'd never seen the smile that lit up his face as he held his hand out and Edward lowered his body to crouch over me as Demetri was doing.

"Taste," Demetri urged Edward. "She's wonderful."

Edward smiled lazily, a crooked smile; I could see why it was Bella's favorite. In the right situation I could say his smile was very beautiful. But now there was an entirely different feeling to it; it was predatory.

_Can I Demetri?_

"I wouldn't deny you this beauty," Demetri purred against my neck.

"N ––"

Edwards lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his free hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but he didn't even seem to notice. His mouth was soft, despite the anger, his lips molding to mine in a cool, unfamiliar way.

I grabbed at his face, trying to push it away, failing again. He seemed to noticed this time, though, and it aggravated him. His lips forced mine open, and I could feel his cool, sweet, breath in my mouth.

Acting on instinct, from years of practice, I let my hands drop to my side, and shut down. I opened my eyes and didn't fight, didn't feel . . . just waited for him to stop.

It worked. The anger seemed to evaporate, and he pulled back to look at me. He pressed his lips softly to mine again, once, twice . . . a third time. I pretended I was a statue and waited.

Finally, he let go of my face and leaned away; a smirk on his lips.

Demetri smiled suddenly and whispered, "We're going to enjoy this baby." His body curled into mine, making it seem as if he was protecting me from any coming danger. But what the family couldn't see, was Demetri and Edwards teeth securely fixed to my throat as they slowly drained the blood from my body.

The pain was excruciating.

Demetri's hand clamped down on my mouth so I couldn't scream, his body pressed the shards of glass into my skin deeper as he continued to suck.

"Demetri NO!" Jasper roared angrily.

The room was suddenly in motion again. The family spun away from Jasper to face me but stopped in shock. I could clearly hear Demetri and Edward slurping up my blood as I began to fade into the darkness that was creeping towards me.

Jane was the closest. She struck like a lioness, her body moving more gracefully than I thought it could as she twirled into the air. But she wasn't fast enough. Demetri released my neck and leapt across the room like a charging bull; throwing little Jane into the far wall. The boom was deafening as she went through the wall and the rubble tumbled down around her.

"Mine." Demetri whispered in a deadly bone-chilling tone.

Edward lifted his head from my neck and again, pressed his lips to mine. I could taste my own blood on his tongue as he forced it into my mouth and explored. Like before my body shut down, my mind closed off, and I became a statue as Edward began to fondle me.

"You're very small," he noted in an almost amused tone. "I like that, you fit perfectly against my body, little Allie. I've waited so long for this, you have no idea."

"You have a wife," my words sounded wet and slurred.

"Bella means nothing to me, she was simply a means to an end, something to keep me busy and satisfied while I waited for you, my love. You're divine my little Allie. Demetri told me of your blood, how you taste . . . your smell . . . what you taste like when you're excited," his head nuzzled into my neck as his hand slid down the side of my body. "I have waited so long for you, my love, so long. You are my mate Allie, and I will prove that to you."

His lips were on mine again, his body pressing into me in ways that weren't polite with so much company watching.

The roar that came from Jasper was inhuman, nothing like anything I've ever heard. It echoed off the stone walls and ceiling and seemed to crash into every solid surface around us; my body vibrated as the ripple washed over the stone floor.

Garrett and Emmett let go of Jasper and charged towards Demetri. Even without his ability to read minds I doubt they would have been able to stop him. Garrett crashed into Demetri but he was easily thrown back into Emmett, hard enough that the two flew through the air and landed in the rubble Jane was still buried under. Then Tanya was advancing on Demetri, Kate moving around to attack Edward. But I knew if I could hear their minds, Demetri and Edward could also. Tanya was faster, and so, Demetri was able to grab her and throw her towards Jacob. She collided with the beam in Jacob's stomach, it broke in half, and she fell onto the floor with an ear splitting _crack_. Edward spun around just as Kate got close enough to zap him. He threw her into the nearest wall, growling as she electrocuted him at the same time. By now Alice was advancing on us. Jasper grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her behind him.

"Stop," he growled, "Look at them, they're protecting their prey."

I was fading in and out of consciousness but I could still hear the growls rumbling through Demetri's chest as he crouched over me. Edward leaned over my head, his black eyes narrowed into slits, my blood dripping from his mouth, down his chin, and onto my throat.

I heard clapping then. "This is better than I could have ever imagined," James said in amusement. "What are you going to do Major? Kill your brothers to get to your mate? They won't give her up easily . . . ah but it won't matter, in a few minutes she'll be dead."

"You can't kill her by draining her body of all its blood," Jasper hissed.

"Oh," James pouted, "I had no idea!" he said sarcastically, a hint of humor in his voice. "I know exactly how you kill the little bitch." He chuckled. "It's all about who you know . . ."

"Enough!" Demetri growled loudly. "She is mine! I will not be denied what I want again!"

I felt sick. A fire began to lick at my skin, spreading through my neck. The pain was familiar. I remember the pain from when Ethan attacked on Isle Cullen. The pain was just as strong as the last time. And I knew it would only be minutes, if not seconds.

Edward growled low in his chest. I felt more of my blood dripping from his mouth, mixing with his venom and stinging my skin where it hit the exposed flesh. Yes, James had gotten to them too, poising their venom as he had his and Riley's. But why? How would he have known Demetri and Edward would react this way?

I could see Jasper's eyes darting between Demetri and Edward to James and Riley. He was unsure who the biggest threat would be. I could almost see the strategies forming in his head and in one last ditch effort I threw my shield out and wrapped it around his mind, blocking his thoughts from Demetri and Edward.

"You don't want to harm Allie, Demetri. You love her. She is your mate. How can you allow this to happen to her? You have to move aside if you want her to live to see another day." Carlisle was trying to reason with them, trying to bring them back from whatever had triggered this loss of control. Could it possibly be about my blood? My blood had never tempted Edward before, had it?

"I have waited years for this, denied myself for so many years. I will not give it up now I have it in my clutches! Do you have any idea what is like to sit there, day after day, smelling her sweetness everywhere I go! It's maddening!" Demetri growled.

"I want it," Edward murmured. "You smell so much sweeter than Bella ever did. Such a beautiful bouquet." He licked his fingers clean and smiled down at me. "Listen to it, such a beautiful rhythm pumping through her veins." His head nuzzled into my neck and I felt his teeth nibble on my throat as his tongue licked and sucked my skin. "Mmmm . . . you're so pretty Allie, you taste so good . . . I can make you just as happy as Demetri, I'll prove it to you." He promised.

"Step aside," Demetri growled from above me. "I wish to enjoy my meal in peace. It will find out just how much pain I go through day in and day out. Do you not feel it? The way it taunts us with that blush, the melody of its heart pumping in its chest, the taste of its sweetness on my lips; it's intoxicating. And I will not be denied again!" He sounded like a savage as he spoke about me as if I were a thing, an object in his possession that he could play with whenever he pleased. He sounded nothing like my sweet, loving, Demetri.

"Demetri this is absurd!" Eleazar growled. "You do not mean these things. You love Allie, what has gotten into you, both of you! Edward you are a married man! And you're acting as if you're a horny teenager."

Demetri's face was suddenly hard and cold. "I do not love this . . . this freak!" he snarled as if the thought of loving me disgusted him. "She is nothing more than a filthy whore. It is absolutely insane to think that two male vampires can love one little slut. That's all she is, a little slut biting off more than she can chew. I thought she'd grow out of her infatuation with Jasper but I was wrong. This has gone on too long, I want what is _mine_. Her blood belongs to me!"

"She is our pray," Edward smiled. "We are the predators. This . . . thing cannot even hunt for herself! She is inferior to us. _We_ are the powerful, the strong. This thing needs to be destroyed."

"It has always been about her blood," Demetri said. "I could never love something so vile and disgusting. She will never be anything more than a blood whore to me and I will treat her as such. Now step aside!" The pain slowly burning through my body was no match for the pain of Demetri's snarling hate filled words.

From the corner of my eye I saw Garrett and Emmett picking themselves out of the rubble. But the rest of the family stood still in shock. Alice looked horrified as she held onto Renesmee's shaking body. Eleazar and Carlisle looked as if they'd be sick if they could. I could see the anger in their eyes, the hurt, and the confusion. Kate was seething, her teeth bared, her eyes narrowed, her body curling into a small crouch. Tanya stood as straight as an arrow, her body motionless as she stared down at me in horror. I could see her need to come to me, feel it pressing into my body as I lay burning on the cold cement floor.

And Jasper, Jasper had a look I had never seen in his, usually, soft eyes. They were so dark – there could have been pools of black ink swirling in his eyes, spilling over the whites and hardening as his body turned frigid. He looked every inch the solider I imagined him to be – expressionless, body hard and cold, with eyes that swore a sinister and unforgiving punishment for any enemy that went against him.

Abruptly, the room busted into battle again. Bella and Alice lunged at James and Riley and began tearing them limb from limb while Emmett, Garrett, Tanya and Kate exploded into combat and collided with Demetri and Edward. Jane sprang from the rubble and threw herself onto Demetri's back – her teeth sinking into his neck just as Edward fell to the floor screaming in pain. Emmett and Garrett managed to drag Demetri and Edward out of the warehouse with Jane skipping alone behind them, a large merciless smile on her lips.

"Tanya!" Alice hissed. I saw Tanya and Kate whirl around and sprint over to Alice and Bella. I watched as Bella ripped off James's head while Alice pulled both his legs from his body.

My body shook uncontrollably as the spasms began to rock through my body. I could taste blood in my mouth and a strange metallic taste. My upper body was pulled up and strong steel arms wrapped around me. My eyes fluttered up to see Jasper holding me against his body.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words left my lips.

"Shh it's okay . . . everything's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." I could hear the pain in his voice as he gently rocked me. "What did he give you angel? What did you take?"

"V . . ven –" My stomach lurched and I coughed abruptly, a nasty wet sound and bright scarlet blood spewed from my lips.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted. Carlisle and Eleazar made it to us just in time for my next bloody cough, which Jasper caught in the fabric of his shirt he'd torn from his body. He left the material to my mouth as I coughed and gagged on the foul tasting blood. "What the hell is happening to her!?" Jasper demanded as my body shook in his arms. I felt drenched with sweat, slick and dripping. I was so hot.

"It's the Iron," Carlisle said sadly. "This is what happens to fairies that ingest Iron." Carlisle's face was grief stricken as he watched me helplessly. "There isn't anything I can do Jasper," he said the words precisely but slowly.

"No!" Jasper growled. "I cannot lose her now. No!" His arms tightened around my body as the family that was left in the warehouse gathered around us. "No, no, no, No! You're a doctor damnit, Fix her! . . . please . . . please, I can't lose her, Dad, please . . ." His head buried into my neck as he sobbed.

I could hear someone screaming suddenly and realized that it was probably me. It felt like my blood was boiling, someone had replaced with it molten lava or poured acid down my throat. I was burning from the inside out.

Jasper's eyes met mine and I felt the calm that he was trying to feed me. His emotions were too out of control to change mine.

With a shaky hand I reached up and brushed my fingers over his cool cheeks. My fingers lightly brushed over his soft lips and down his throat.

"I love you . . ." I whispered. My voice sounded far away and wet with the blood trickling from my lips. "D . . . don't . . . be sad. Tell . . . Joshua that I love him. . . . don't let him . . . for . . .forget me." the tears flowed freely down my cheeks as the realization became clear to me. I was dying. And this time there was no way to save me. "I . . . I don't . . . want . . . to die Jazzy."

"Shhh . . . I won't let you die darlin'." he whispered. "I can't live without you." His voice broke and his arms tightened around my body, pressing me further into his chest. I could still feel the blood trickling from my stomach, he'd yanked out the chuck of glass in my stomach and replaced it with his blood shirt. "I won't let you die," he whispered. His body shook against mine and for the first time I saw the venom fill his eyes as he sobbed into my neck. "Please don't leave me."

"You make sure Joshua is safe . . . always. You have to take . . . to take care of him. He . . . he needs you."

"Shhh . . ." He brushed the hair away from my eyes and gently kissed my forehead.

"Can't you do something!" Kate sobbed.

"Carlisle!" Alice growled. I felt her hand lightly brush through my hair and her lips pressed against my forehead.

I could see the pain written on his face, the indecision in his eyes. He truly had no idea what to do in this situation.

"It's okay," I breathed. "There's nothing . . . to be done . . . now. I'm . . . just glad that . . . I got to see you, one . . . last time." I ran my shaking, blood, hand through Jasper's wild hair and enjoyed the silkiness of its texture, for the last time.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as my body shook and my chest heaved, my lungs burned, begging for air.

"Shhh . . . don't be ridiculous, you're going to be fine," Jasper gently stroked my cheek. "You're going to be fine," he squeezed my hand.

I could hear Alice's sobs over my head as her fingers ran through my hair again and again. Tanya was holding Kate up, as Bella comforted Renesmee.

I tried to tell them all that I loved them but everything was beginning to get darker. I could feel the fire burning faster now. It would be over soon.

"Carlisle," Jasper growled. "I can't lose her." The fierceness and determination in his voice was strong and powerful. My eyes locked with his as he brushed my hair away from my neck.

"I don't know what to do, son. Short of a miracle there is nothing."

"A miracle," Jasper whispered. He lowered his head abruptly and pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear and sank his teeth into my throat . . .

* * *

_**Jasper**_

I looked at the small fragile girl lying motionless on the bed in front of me. Her face was smooth and showed no signs of the pain she's been in tonight. She was peaceful.

I took comfort in the steady rise and fall of her chest, the humming, healthy, rhythm of her heart pounding, and her warmth cascading from her body. My little miracle.

My hand ran over her warm cheek once again and down the side of her neck. It was nothing short of a miracle that saved my sweet angel tonight. As she lay dying in my arms it became clear that Allie is a miracle unto herself. She is torn between two strong forces; the epitome of evil, a vampire, and the essence of good, a fairy.

Once I realized she is her own miracle, saving her life was simple. It was James that made me realize that. He was stupid enough to poison her blood knowing full well that she can be drained and still survive. It was a simple matter of biting her and draining her, removing the poisonous blood from her body, which saved her life. Once her veins were dry my venom would override any harmful toxins in her body.

Unfortunately it also washed away any remains of the venom in her system from our trip to Isle Cullen. I knew she would be upset that Demetri's venom no longer ran through her veins, mine would essentially replace it completely. But if it was a choice between keeping her alive and worrying about a little venom in her system, well there really was no choice, it was simple.

"She's so still," I murmured to Carlisle as he and Esme came into the bedroom. Joshua had his head on Esme's shoulder, big clear tears sprang from his eyes and trickled down his rosy cheeks as he sniffled and sobbed softly. I took him into my arms and held him close to me. "Its okay little guy, every things going to be okay. Your mommas just sleeping for a while."

"I imagine it's the morphine I had to give her. Her system seems to naturally create a painkiller when her body is injured but the morphine will help, I had to give her much more than the recommended dose so it would flow through her body before your venom had a chance to heal her. Hopefully it will override any pain as well."

I felt the pride and love sweep over my body in a tidal wave of warmth. Joshua's body shuddered against mine and he snuggled into me as I looked up at my father. I had spent many years avoiding my family in fear that they would not accept me back into their lives. Today, I finally felt as if I belonged here as much as Alice or Bella or Emmett. Today, I paid back their kindness that they had shown me over the centuries I have known them. I was lucky that they accepted me back into their lives with open arms the way they did. I never thought I'd be good enough to be a part of this family again. We'd moved on many occasions because of my slip-ups. And each time I would feel the shame of my brothers and sister, see the disappointment in their eyes. But it was Carlisle and Esme who never stopped believing in me. They constantly gave me the love and support I needed to get control over my monster. Their love never wavered in me and over the years that I was away from them, I'd forgotten that.

I felt my father's guilt and sorrow as he sank into the love seat besides Esme. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I should have known saving Allie would be as simple as draining her." He shook his head sadly. "I have seen many humans and vampires die in my time but when you're faced with death, and it's your own family, your loved one – your daughter, it's a completely different emotion."

I thought about the events of the night and fought to contain my rage. I'd deal with those thoughts later. Allie and Joshua are all that mattered to me now.

"How did you do it, Son? You have struggled with your bloodlust for centuries, but when faced with your singer . . . you should not have been able to do it. You should not be able to drink her blood and pull yourself away before you drain her, it goes against a vampires nature to stop the feeding frenzy once it's started. But I know you've done it more than once, how?"

"I don't know." I said looking down at Allie. "I've never known someone like her, Carlisle. It's not her blood I lust for, not entirely at least. I can't deny that her blood is the most delicious I have ever had, and her scent is beyond my wildest dreams. But . . ."

"You're love for her is stronger than your need to drink her blood." Esme smiled softly.

I smiled. "Yes. Before Allie I was fighting to make it through a single hour. I knew it was only a matter of time before I went to the Romanians – the pain I felt was excruciating. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, like there was a weight on my chest that I couldn't move. And I still feel like that when I'm not with her, like I can't take a breath." I turned to Allie and gently brushed my fingers through her soft hair. "Before Allie, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. . . . And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. And then when she's gone, when we're a part for however long, when the meteor falls over the horizon, everything goes black again and there is no more reason for anything. When Allie tumbled into my lap, she brought me back to life and I could never, _ever_ take away hers. Without my angel, there simply is no world worth living in."

"Oh Jasper," Esme hugged me and gently pressed her lips to my cheek. "I have waited a long time for you to be happy and I see that you are happiest when you're with Allie."

"I've never been happier." I smiled. "My heart broke for her tonight when I felt the pain she felt with every word that Demetri and Edward said about her."

"She heard them?" Esme gasped, horrified.

"Are you sure, son?"

"Yes," I sighed. "She heard everything. Allie can be very insecure at times, with her past it's no surprise, and it doesn't take a lot to break her. She instantly believed everything Demetri said about her, whether he thinks it was true or not – I don't know. But I don't want him or Edward anywhere near her right now."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed.

It had taken me months to get her to open up about her past in the first few months of our relationship. And even then, even to this day, I know there are things she hasn't told me. Sometimes I don't think she ever will tell me. In the beginning I had made it my mission to make her see that she was special, worth it, and I had thought I was getting through to her – now I'm not so sure.

I let Joshua lay next to his mother. His body curled into hers and she seemed to realize this, moving so she could wrap her arms around his body and hold him against her.

"I also felt her love," I murmured. "As she lay there with two hungry monsters prepared to take her away and keep her as their . . . as their blood whore, she felt nothing but love. The fact that she was dying didn't seem to register in her mind. She had so much faith in us, in you Carlisle, and in me, that we wouldn't let her die – she didn't realize until the last second that we didn't know what to do." I turned as Joshua began babbling in his sleep and Allie murmured softly to him. "I know, you know she thinks of you as her mother and father – as she does Eleazar and Carmen. But I wonder if you've realized, in adjunct to her selflessness, she has your compassion, Carlisle, and your endless capability to love, Esme." I chuckled. "Who would have thought that Aro's biological daughter would be the closest thing to a daughter that both of you could ever find."

I watched as Esme moved to sit besides Allie. Her fingers brushed the damp hair away from her pale face and she placed a light feathery kiss on her forehead before adding a cool cloth to her brow.

"Thank you Jasper," Esme looked up and smiled softly at me. "Thank you for bringing her into our lives. She truly is the closest thing to a daughter that we would ever find and I will always think of her as my own." she smiled tenderly at Allie and I could feel her overwhelming love pouring out into the room.

There was a soft tap on the door and Eleazar and Carmen stepped into the room.

"How is she?" Carmen asked rushing to Esme's side and smiling softly down at Allie.

"She's healing slowly. It'll take a few days for her to be completely up to par but she's alive and that's all that matters right now," Carlisle said softly.

"Perhaps we should discuss what happened in the warehouse tonight. We'll need to speak with Demetri and Edward. Figure out why it was them that seemed to lose control so easily. The bloodlust could account for a few things done and said but it will not excuse everything. They were much too calm after taking her blood. The frenzy alone should have maddened their senses."

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Garrett and Emmett as well. I'd like to know why they were holding Jasper back. He's been faced with Allie's blood before and has never reacted the way Demetri and Edward did tonight. I think something more is going on here . . . I'm just not sure what it is." I felt his heart break as he tried to bring together his emotions for the two sons' he knew to the monsters that he saw tonight. He'd never seen Edward act as savagely as he did tonight. In many ways it was an expected behavior for Demetri, he's had human blood his entire existence, his control isn't as sound as Edwards.

"I'm not prepared to leave Allie right now and I'm not sure what she can hear, perhaps you could discuss this in Carlisle's office?"

"Of course Jasper. One of us will let you know what's been said and done." They each said their goodbyes and left the room quickly and quietly.

Allie's breathing seemed to slow then and her body relaxed.

For the next three days I lay with her and Joshua, watching as her chest rose and feel evenly. During the second day she began to twitch and move minutely. So subtle were her movements that only an immortal would have noticed the change.

I was relieved when, on the third day, her eyes fluttered open just as I finished feeding Joshua. She smiled softly and rubbed her hand over her eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight flowing into the room through the open window.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, her throat dry and crisp. I placed Joshua down in her arms and helped her slowly sit up against the headboard. I pressed the water bottle to her lips and she drank greedily, her hands gripping mine to keep the bottle at her lips. "Thank you," she whispered. Tears streaked down her eyes and I pulled both her and Joshua into my arms, holding them tightly.

"Shhh . . . it's going to be okay."

"I'm . . . so . . . sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't . . . have gone to that . . . warehouse."

"I agree but everything is over now. You're safe and that's all that matters to me," I told her honestly. I didn't agree with her decision to go to the warehouse but I knew she was only doing what she thought was right. If anything had happened to Renesmee or Jacob, Allie would never have forgiven herself. I would never have forgiven myself. I knew, in her mind, she was only protecting me from that pain. She had no way of knowing the full extent of James's plans.

"Where are . . . dem –"

"He's gone hunting with Edward," I told her before she could ask. "Neither of them remembers anything that happened that night. The last thing Demetri remembers is us coming home. Carlisle and Eleazar are working on a few theories right now. The best they can come up with is someone in James's coven was manipulating them."

"But you don't believe that." She surmised.

Oh how well she knew me.

"No. I think a few of the things they both said were a little too calm and a little too passionate for anyone to have been manipulating them. But that's just my opinion, I could be wrong."

"I don't think you are. Before any of the bad stuff happened, James told me someone in our family gave Maria, Alice's cell phone number and our location while we were running. I suppose he could have been lying –"

"But Alice's cell phone is untraceable and unlisted, we make sure of that. They wouldn't have been able to find her number, not unless it was given to them by someone who knows it."

"Do you think it was one of them? Demetri wouldn't . . . would he?"

"I think you have to have some underlying emotion to work with to create that sort of manipulation in a vampire, especially if you're turning one mate against the other. Mates are bound – it's an almost impossible bond to break let alone manipulate." I took a deep breath. I didn't want to tell her, but I had no choice. I couldn't hide my feelings from her forever and eventually she's sense it or feel it. Letting my breath out slowly I turned to look her in the eye. "I know this is going to hurt you but please understand. I don't trust Demetri with you anymore. You are the most precious thing in my life besides Joshua and I cannot lose you. Please, for just a little while, stay away from him. If something like this happens again, and I'm not there . . ."

"Shh . . ." she gently brushed her fingers over my cheek. "If that's what you want, then I trust your judgment. I'm not ready to see him yet anyway. I don't know if he believes what he said or not but the words still hurt and I can't deal with that yet." She shook her head and curled closer into my body.

"What was the little argument you had with Edward before you left?" I asked curiously.

She thought for a moment and then the realization clouded her eyes. "He threatened to kill you if anything happened to Renesmee. I won't stand for people threatening to hurt you. You're my mate and I will protect you, just as you protect me."

I smiled and lightly kissed her lips. "Thank you, for protecting me." I murmured, a soft chuckle left my lips as her head leaned against my chest and her eyes closed. I lightly kissed the top of her head and nuzzled my nose into her hair. I've always loved the scent of her hair, it smells of raspberries, just like she does. I'm not sure I've completely come to realize how close I came to losing her, truly losing her. A close call like this makes you appreciate the little things, like the scent of her hair or the beautiful afterglow she still has after giving birth. She's radiant.

"I think it's just sweat," she giggled softly.

"What?"

"You said that the after pregnancy glow I have makes me radiant, I think it's just sweat after burning for the last however many days."

"Darlin' I didn't say that out loud, I thought it."

"No you didn't, I heard you speak the words." She said firmly. My mind raced back to the night we left Forks after the baseball game, she'd answered my thoughts then too.

"You've answered my thoughts before too, when we talked on the back deck before leaving to go to LA – you answered almost every one of my thoughts."

"No I didn't," she said firmly. "I can't hear your mind, your silent to me."

I frowned and began thinking about the baseball game Emmett was watching down stairs. "Anything?" I asked.

"Nope."

Perhaps she can only hear it when I think directly to her. _Allie can you hear me now?_ I thought.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here." She turned and looked up at me.

_I didn't realize I was shouting baby._

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

_It would seem you can only hear my thoughts when I think directly to you. _

"Ohmygoodness," she murmured. "Hmm . . . I wonder . . ." _Can you hear me?_ Her mental voice was loud and clear in my mind. I couldn't help but smile. This is just another little thing to brought us that much closer. She truly was a fascinating little creature.

Allie rolled her eyes and giggled. Her lips pressed eagerly to mine then and her body curved into me as my arms wrapped around her.

Nobody would ever really know how grateful I was to have her alive and safe in my arms. I'd never believed in God or miracles until Allie came into my life. But tonight, for the first time since I was a young boy, I sent a prayer and thank you, up to whoever is watching over my sweet angel. She truly is my miracle sent from up above.


	34. Traitor

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Traitor **

_**Allie **_

"He looks nothing like an immortal child!" Jasper hissed.

I sat curled up in Jasper's arms while Joshua and Bear slept soundlessly beside me in the beautiful white bassinette. Max, Wallace and duchess were sat at my feet, their eyes shifting from each vampire in the room, their bodies tense and hostile. Oliver sat in Alice's lap eating his banana without a care in the world.

The conversation had been going on for hours before Jasper and I had joined the family in the living room. My mind was still a little fuzzy and my body ached as it refilled with blood, but I was alive and I couldn't ask for anything more. My mind felt full, slushy almost, like a glass bowl that's overflowing into the drain.

I wasn't paying much attention to the family's discussion. All my focus was on the picture that was painstakingly coming together in my head. The Romanians were decided, they'd chosen their path. There was nothing to be done now but wait for death to take us.

What had the girl in the forest seen before I'd noticed her?

I pictured her poised on the cliff, watching us. Had she seen our game? Had she seen how Joshua didn't flinch when the thunder cracked across the sky? Had she seen his shield? Why hadn't she heard his heart beating? The only other hearts in the clearing were mine and Jacobs and the rhythms were completely different. Why hadn't she smelt him? The mix of vampire and fairy seemed to grow day by day, surly she would have smelt his blood.

But perhaps she'd only seen a child. An exquisitely beautiful child, with a strong shield to protect himself, clearly more than human.

If the girl didn't know, Maria would certainly know of immortal children. She'd come across a few in the earlier years of her existence. She'd had a friend, I remember seeing it in her past, the woman had created an immortal child only to be destroyed months later by the Volturi. Maria was heartbroken.

She was also out for vengeance.

What was it James had said . . . Jasper's betrayal . . . "How did you betray Maria?" I asked, interrupting whatever Garrett was about to say.

"I left her," Jasper said simply. "You remember I told you the reasons I left?" I nodded. "Well Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me – sometimes there was fear . . . and malice – the same feelings that had given me advanced warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Do you remember I told you about my brother Peter?" I nodded again and smiled lightly.

"He'd told me of his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

But would she really bring the Romanians down on us just because Jasper left her for something better? I knew the answer immediately. Yes, yes she would.

"Why do you ask Allie?" Eleazar wondered.

"A long while ago Maria had a friend who created an immortal child. The woman was destroyed by the Volturi only months later and Maria was heartbroken."

"So she's taking it out on us?" Jane hissed.

"Kinda. Her motives were fueled by revenge. When . . . when I was with James he'd told me Maria wanted to kill Jasper but then when she saw me her plans changed. She decided killing Jasper's mate would be more painful than destroying him. She'd hoped that once I was dead you'd go back to her. She's very angry that you left and consequently destroyed her armies."

"But I didn't destroy her armies, they're still in tacked. She's one of the most powerful vampires in the south," Jasper disagreed.

"Yes, but she's not as powerful and strong as she was when the _God of war_ was standing behind her," I said in a low voice. "Think about what she saw in the clearing and her past with immortal children. Joshua may not look anything like an immortal child but he could be passed off as one. She was looking for something to destroy us and she found it in Joshua."

Jasper moved a little closer to me and my death grip on his hand grew tighter as we gazed down at our beautiful sleeping baby. How could anyone want to destroy something so small and innocent?

"But she's wrong," I went on. "Joshua isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but he grows just like a normal human child. They were out of control, but he doesn't even have teeth yet! He was perfectly fine around the humans while we were in LA. He doesn't drink blood and he has Fairy in him. He _can_ control himself. I know he can. There would be no reason . . ."

I babbled on, waiting for someone to exhale with relief, waiting for the icy tension in the room to relax as they realized I was right. The room just seemed to get colder. Eventually my small voice trailed off into silence.

No one spoke for a long time.

Then Jasper whispered into my hair. "It's not the kind of crime they hold a trail for, darlin. The Romanians won't care. Whatever reason they can get to kill you, they'll take it, even if it's false. They're coming to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they're wrong," I said stubbornly. I didn't even have enough energy to growl.

"They won't wait for us to show them that." Jasper's voice was quite, gentle, velvet . . . and yet the pain and desolation in the sound was unavoidable.

"What can we do?" I demanded. "What did you do when Renesmee was in this danger?"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I picked Joshua up out of his bassinette and held him close to my body. He was so warm and perfect in my arms, dreaming peacefully. I'd worried so much about his birth and his life. Worried that he'd grow up without his mother because I'd died while bringing him into this world. . . . That terror seemed ironic now.

Little over a month . . .

Was that the limit, then? I'd had more happiness than most people ever experienced. Was there some natural law that demanded equal share of happiness and misery in the world? Was my joy overthrowing the balance? Was two weeks all I could have with him?

It was Emmett who answered my question.

"We fight," he said calmly.

"We can't win," Jasper growled. I could imagine how his face would look, how his body would curve protectively over me and Joshua.

"Well, we could run." Kate said. She hesitated for a moment and then looked to the front door. Demetri and Edward were still hunting. I'd yet to see either of them since the night with James three days ago. Nobody knew how they were going to react when they saw me again or what had really happened that night. Kate sighed and straightened her back. ". . . Demetri is the best tracker in the world and if he's on our side, we track them, lead them into a trap and Allie and I can fry their asses." She smirked evilly and I felt a chill run up my spine.

Emmett made a disgusted noise and I knew instinctively that he was not upset by the idea of the Romanians coming but by the idea of running away. "Running wouldn't help, they'd find us. And we don't know that we _can't_ win," he said "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone, we could contact our witnesses from our previous meeting with the Volturi."

"It won't be enough," I said firmly.

"Chill, Sprite." His expression was no different from when he was telling me about his hunt for bears. Even the threat of annihilation couldn't change Emmett's perspective, his ability to thrill to a challenge. "There are millions of vampires in the world, we find more. We have one month, it's plenty of time with all of us helping. And then there's the Quileute's to consider. I don't think Sam is going to ignore another invasion."

Carlisle echoed my thoughts in a whisper. "Other friends, other vampires, we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, it'll be the same as with Nessie. We'll let them decide," Emmett said in a placating tone. "I'm not saying they all have to fight with us." I could see the plan forming and refining itself in his head as he spoke. "If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Romanians hesitate. We have the fuckin Princess of our world on our side and two ex-Volturi guards. With Allie's power and the other gifts available to us it'll be enough to make them stop and listen to us."

"Emmett language!" Esme hissed, "There's a child in the room."

"Sorry mom." There was a hint of a smile on Emmett's face now.

"Yes," Eleazar said eagerly. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Romanians to pause for one moment. Just long enough to _listen_. The Romanians wouldn't know about Renesmee's trial they were not there. And even if they did have the knowledge we'd surprise them with double our numbers . . . triple if we could."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly, her voice brittle as glass. Her icy eyes turned to glare at me and Jasper snarled menacingly. I tried not to cower away from the blonde beauty but she was terrifying. I had no idea why she was suddenly so frigid towards me, in the beginning she'd been nothing but sweet and kind. Now it was as if she'd done a complete turnaround as she snarled back at Jasper.

"_Rosalie_," Alice growled. Rosalie huffed and smirked as she took Jacks hand in hers. Did she think I was jealous of her relationship with Jack? Did she think I would try and take him away from her? I had no desire to be with Jack that way, I never had. I think of him as my older brother, feeling nothing but friendship towards my old bodyguard.

Eleazar and Esme were nodding in agreement, as if they hadn't heard the sarcasm in Rosalie's tone. "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness. They've done it before," Esme said. "And this is their Princess were talking about! Not everyone in our world wants Allie dead. There are a lot, more than a lot, _millions_, of vampires that would stand behind you dear."

"We'd do it for them," Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes were glazed over. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked. "How? Joshua doesn't have a gift like Renesmee's." Alice looked at Renesmee, who sat beside Jacob – thankfully Demon was able to heal his wounds before he anything happened to him – she smiled brightly now, nodding her head in agreement. She'd be my son's voice.

"Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads – Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair, although after last time I'm not sure," Alice murmured.

"I'll contact Peter and Charlotte and there are a few others I can contact – old friends." Jasper smiled lightly and gently placed his hand on Joshua's tummy, brushing his fingers over his son's warm cheeks.

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"The Amazons?" Nessie asked eagerly. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

"Yes, if it's Nessie they'll be here in an instant. They've been waiting for us to contact them with word on the Princess. They're eager to meet you." Alice's smile made me a little less nervous.

From the corner of my eye I could see and hear Jane silently debating with herself. She sighed softly and focused on the family once again. "I'll find Alec and Chelsea and contact Marcus. Demetri won't like it but having a Volturi Master with us will throw them off guard. Most of our world thinks Marcus is dead. It'll be a big surprise when they see him," Jane smirked happily and jumped to her feet, eager to get started. She lightly kissed my cheek and then lightly kissed Joshua's head. "Please don't worry, Marcus has always adored you." She winked and rushed out of the room to go find Demetri.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance," Arabella and Damon appeared in the room suddenly and I looked up surprised. I hadn't seen her since she was injured. She looked as good as new now. "I heal fast," she smiled at me before I could speak.

"How are you, Allie? Do you need healing?" Damon asked, looking concerned and worried.

"I'm fine," I smiled tightly. "This pain isn't one that you can heal." He nodded once in understanding and turned to Arabella.

"We've done something, please don't be angry." She came to sit at my feet and placed her hand on my knee. Damon stayed standing by the staircase, his expression hard and cold as usual.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"We've told Tatiana about the Romanians and their plans to destroy you. She's your grandmother Allie, you are after all, the Princess of two worlds." Her words were slow but distinctive, as if she were trying to make me understand.

"What!?" I growled. Being princess of one world was bad enough but two!?

"It shouldn't come as a surprise," Alice giggled. "You're mother was the Fairy Queens daughter, it makes you royal by blood, Allie."

"Oh great," I mumbled.

Arabella giggled softly, "Queen Tatiana would like to be here when the Romanians arrive. For obvious reasons she cannot leave her home until it is absolutely necessary and she will arrive with her entire royal guard but having her here would be very beneficial to you."

"Yes, yes, I agree," Eleazar nodded.

"And . . . there's one more thing," Arabella said softly. I'd never seen her this nervous and frightened before, not even when James attacked her – she was as cool as a cucumber then.

"It's okay, I won't be mad," I assured her. "I'll try not to be mad," I amended.

"It's your mother's mates. They've decided to visit you. They'll arrive sometime this month. They'd do anything to protect you and your family. You must understand what you mean to them, you were their lovers child. You are, in many ways, like their daughter also. Maybe not by blood, but certainly by bond. They'll help, I promise."

I nodded. It would be nice to know them. I have so many questions that maybe they could clear up for me. "I think that's a great idea," I said softly. "I want to know my mother and they would have known her best, right?"

"Right," Arabella smiled happily. "We've also gathered a few Guardians that will witness for you, unfortunately we cannot provide many, three or four at the most. Having too many Guardians in one place is highly dangerous and can lure a dark guardian to us."

"Yes, this will help immensely," Alice said firmly, her eyes glazed over.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Damon and I are your Guardians. What kind of protectors would we be if we let you die?" Arabella hugged me gently and lightly kissed Joshua's head. "Remember if you need anything just shout, we'll be back shortly." And with that they were gone again.

"We'll have to split up and hurry – before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them," Alice said hurriedly. "There's more to this than just an immortal child," she said shaking her head frantically. I was catching glimpse of what she was seeing but it was so fast I couldn't keep up.

The silence was ominous for another long moment while Alice was in her trance. She blinked slowly when it was over, her eyes peculiarly opaque despite the fact that she was clearly in the present.

"There is so much. We have to hurry," she whispered. She looked up at Jasper then, "Keep Allie with you at Allie times. There are a lot of vampires coming, you know how good she smells. And with what's just happened . . . well don't let her out of your sight for a moment. Renesmee and Jacob will stay here with Allie and Jasper. You'll need to get the story straight before you show the Romanians anything. Practice what we talked about earlier, Allie will help you." She smiled lightly at Nessie and turned to Jasper again. "Go ahead with your plans but hurry and you'll want to take Allie with you, leave Joshua here with Esme and Carlisle until you get back and then they will leave." Jasper nodded in understanding. Alice took a breath and shot out of her seat like canon being fired. "I need to speak with Allie now," she grabbed my hand and I barley had enough time to place Joshua in Jasper's arms before she yanked me outside and we were running.

"Alice what it is?" I asked as her hand gripped mine tighter and ran through the backyard to the edge of the river. I went along with her effortlessly.

She let go of my hand as we reached the river and took two quick backward strides, and then ran back those two steps, launching herself from a flat stone firmly embedded in the riverbank. I studied the flash of movements as she arched over the water, finally turning a somersault just before she disappeared into the thick trees on the other side of the river.

"Show-off," I muttered, and heard her invisible musical laugh.

I backed up five paces, just in case, and took a deep breath. I'd never tried running mn or jumping, since my change.

I was suddenly anxious. Not about falling or getting hurt, I was more worried about the forest getting hurt.

It had come on slowly, but I could feel it now – the raw, massive strength thrilling in my limbs. I was suddenly sure that if I wanted to tunnel under the river, to claw or beat my way straight through the bedrock, it wouldn't take me very long. The objects around me – the trees, the shrubs, the rocks . . . the house – had all begun to look very fragile.

Hoping very much that Esme was not particularly fond of any specific tree across the river, I began my first stride and ran for the river.

Unhindered by the short dress Alice had dressed me in earlier, it took only one long bound to reach the water's edge. Just an eighty-forth of a second, and yet it was plenty of time – my eyes and my mind moved so quickly that one step was enough. It was simple to position my right foot just so against the flat stone and exert the adequate pressure to send my body wheeling up into the air. I was paying more attention to aim than force, and I erred on the amount of power necessary – but at least I didn't err on the side that would have gotten me wet. The fifty yard width was slightly too easy to distance . . .

It was a strange, giddy, electrifying thing, but a short thing. An entire second had yet to pass, and I was across.

I was expecting the close-packed trees to be a problem, but they were surprisingly helpful. It was a simple matter to reach out with one sure hand as I fell back towards the earth again deep inside the forest and catch myself on a convenient branch; I swung lightly from the limb and landed on my toes, still fifteen feet from the ground on the wide bough of a Sitka spruce.

It was fabulous.

"Allie would you focus," Alice said from beside me suddenly. She took my hand in hers again and broke into a run. I flew with her through the living green web, by her side, not following at all. As I ran, I couldn't help laughing quietly at the thrill of it; the laughter neither slowed me nor upset my focus.

It was a peculiar sensation, the balance between the speed and the clarity. For, while I rocked over, under, and through the thick jade maze at a rate that would have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur, I could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small braches of every insignificant shrub I passed.

The wind of my speed blew my hair and my dress out behind me, and, though I knew it shouldn't, it felt warm against my skin. Just as the rough forest floor shouldn't feel like velvet beneath my bare soles, and the limbs that whipped against my skin shouldn't feel like caressing feathers.

She stopped so suddenly my body jerked in surprise. "Alice, what's going on?" I asked turning to her.

"Someone in the house is a danger to you," she said softly. "As much as I look I can't see who it is." She began pacing up and down. She looked so worried and scared, small suddenly.

"I know," I took a deep breath and gracefully sat down in front of her. She joined me, sitting with her legs crossed in front of me. I'd been watching everyone today but nothing seemed unusual or off. Besides what happened with Demetri and Edward everyone was acting normal, although they were all stressed and worried and angry. "When I was with James he told me someone in the family had called Maria and told her how to find us and then she told James."

"He didn't give a name?" There was a slight hint of hope in her voice.

"No," I shook my head. "Do you see, whoever it is, ruining our plans with the Romanians?"

"Actually no, that's what's strange. I see everything going as planned for now. Everyone is sure of their course to help fight and protect our family. But there's still that little something lingering in the back of my visions, do you see it too?"

I nodded. "I just don't see who."

"We need to keep this quiet for now. We know it isn't me and it obviously isn't you or Jasper. Do you think it could be Edward or Demetri?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to say no but after the past few days I just don't know anymore. I don't see anyone in our family doing that, why would they? Unless someone works for the Romanians and we don't know it yet . . ." My mind wondered off to the time Demetri chased after Heidi. He'd met with the Romanians then and they'd asked him to join them. But . . . he wouldn't do this, would he?

"I'm not sure. The future is so unclear right now. Make sure you tell Jasper about this when you're alone and we'll keep it between us until we know more. While we're gathering witnesses keep your eyes and ears open for anything that might lead to the traitor. The sooner we find him or her the better."

"Agreed."

We stood then and Alice lightly brushed her fingers through my hair. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her body, holding onto me for a quiet moment. The comfort her body brought mine was stronger than I imagined it ever could be. Her grip tightened ever so slightly and she looked up at me, our faces just inches apart.

"Allie I love you so much, please be safe," she whispered, "I can't stand the thought of you being hurt anymore. Stay with Jasper at all times, okay? And I'll be back as soon as I can." Her hand ran through my hair, pulling my head towards hers gently. She lightly pressed her lips against my cheek and sighed softly, keeping our faces close together for a while longer. "Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone," she said fiercely.

"Okay," I murmured, hugging her tightly. "You be safe too."

"I will."

Alice and I both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Alice's body tensed before mine as she turned and pulled me into her back, protecting me from the danger Demetri and Edward presented now.

"It's okay Alice," Edward said softly. I wrapped my shield around her mind, making sure they couldn't read her thoughts and her body relaxed a little but she didn't give any sign that she would move away from me.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I'm going to go with Jane, it'll be quicker if I go with her to find Marcus and Alec. She's asked Edward to come along too. It'll give us both some time to come to terms with what's happened – figure it out even," Demetri said in a soft voice. I could see he was trying not to scare me but it was a little too late for that.

While he spoke I looked in his mind, trying to find something that would lead me in the direction of a traitor. Could it be Demetri or Edward? I honestly couldn't see either of them disappointing the family. But then until three days ago I couldn't imagine them hurting me.

My mind switched between Edward and Demetri, rummaging through their memories of the past few days. And as I looked, I found that they weren't lying. There was an entire period of time that was blacked out – as if their memory had been erased and left completely black and snarling.

"You see it too?" Edward asked suddenly. "The black gap between memories."

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Allie?" Alice didn't turn to look at me, her eyes were trained on Demetri and Edwards unmoving bodies. "What does that mean?"

"It means that someone has erased their minds . . . I think. I won't be sure until I talk to Carlisle and Eleazar, I don't have much knowledge about mind erasing or how it would look to a mind reader."

"We should go," Demetri said softly. His pain filled eyes still focused on me. I saw his body tense as he stopped himself from coming towards me and I was glad for it, I needed time to process what has happened. "We won't be gone long, a week or two at the most. Please take care until then. Stay with Jasper."

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," he whispered. And then they were gone, leaving no trace of their path.

Alice whirled around to face me again, pulling my shaking body back into her arms and holding me closer.

"It'll be okay," she whispered as she gently stroked my hair.

We stayed like that for long few minutes, hugging each other tightly, and then she took my hand in hers leading me back through the forest and towards home.

Our run back was slower than when we'd first left the house an hour ago. I loved running. I loved the feel of the wind behind me, the soft caress of it on my face, the sounds and voices of all the animals. It was amazing to me. But unlike our run into the forest my mind was focused on Demetri and Edward. I couldn't see their path, their course was so unclear it was practically erased completely. I didn't understand what was going on or who was attacking us through them. Was it an attack? Or was it truly Edward and Demetri that were losing control and attacking us. Jasper had said a bond like ours was hard to manipulate, it would take someone very powerful to control Demetri.

When we got back to the house Jasper was pacing with the baby in his arms, who was fussing and crying, and Benny was watching for something out the window.

"What happened to my little peanut?" I asked rushing over to him and taking him into my arms. He nuzzled his small head into my chest and yawned.

"He's been crying since you left," Jasper worried.

"Oh my poor little peanut!" I rocked him gently and continued to talk to him until he calmed down and drifted off to sleep again. "I'll be so glad when he doesn't need to sleep so much," I mumbled.

"Me too," Jasper whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Everything alright?"

"We saw Edward and Demetri on our way back," Alice said.

"What!?" Jasper growled. "What happened? Are you alright?" he hands hovered over my body, checking of any signs of distress or injury.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Allie read their minds. She thinks they've been erased." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked.

"They weren't lying, neither of them have any memory of that night. I can see where it should be but the memory has been covered or removed and it's left a black void in their minds."

"Is it harmful?" Esme worried.

"I wouldn't think so, just frustrating not to remember," I assured her.

"It's a very rare gift, mind erasing. I've only met one other vampire that can do it, I'll see if I can contact him while we're away." Eleazar said.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked softly while the family talked amongst themselves.

"I just don't know what to believe anymore," I said softly and kissed his cheek. I nuzzled my head into his neck and sighed softly as his love and comfort wrapped around me.

The family had not been idle in our absence. We'd been separated from them for just over an hour, and they were all prepared to leave. In the corner, Jacob sat with Renesmee, her eyes focused on his as if she were concentrating on something very hard.

Rosalie had traded her silk wrap dress for a sturdy looking pair of jeans, running shoes, and a button-down shirt made of the thick weave that backpackers used for long trips. Esme and the rest of the girls were dressed similarly. There was a globe on the coffee table, but they were done looking at it, just waiting for us.

The atmosphere was more positive than before; it felt good to be in action. I could see my families hopes were pinned on Alice's instructions.

I looked at the globe and wondered where we were headed first.

"So where are we going first?" I asked, my mind was racing over things I'd need to take with me for Joshua.

"We're staying here darlin'," Jasper said gently. He didn't sound happy.

"You need to show people Joshua, and we would have to be careful about it," Alice said rushing down the stairs and stood beside me, keeping her body close to mine. "We'll send whomever we can find back here to you – Jasper, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield, both of you. But first you need to take Allie to Texas. Leave Joshua with Eleazar and Carmen, they're staying here to help you." Jasper gave one sharp nod, still not happy.

"There's a lot of ground to cover," he worried.

"We're splitting up," Emmett answered. "Alice, Benny and I are hunting for nomads."

"You'll have your hands full here," Carlisle said. "Siobhan's coven will be here tomorrow evening and they have no idea why. They are in no way against Allie, I confirmed it, in fact they're eager to meet you Allie. They've seen the destruction of the Romanians rule first hand. First you'll have to meet with them Allie, talk to them, listen to them. Then persuade them not to react badly, remind them of the fight for Renesmee. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come – if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place." Carlisle sighed. "Your job will be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

"Tell them it's for me, Grandpa." Nessie lightly kissed his cheek. "Tell them the princess is in danger and she's my friend. Tell them we have to help her."

"I will," he lightly kissed her forehead. He shook hands with Jacob and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder for just a second and then he kissed my forehead. Esme hugged us all, and Emmett threw his arms around me, holding me tightly against his chest. And for the first time in hours I felt absolutely safe in his steel tight grip. It was nothing like Jasper and Demetri's, this was different but the same in many ways.

"Please be safe," he whispered. "Stay with Jasper, and look after yourself." Everyone hugged and smiled and kissed and then they were gone and I was in Jasper's arms.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed me then, long and hard, as if he wasn't ever going to kiss me again. The kiss worried me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips.

His fingers brushed over my cheek and under my jaw. He lifted my head to look up at him. "There's some place I need to take you. I have a friend that can help us. If you teleport it'll be faster and we can get home to Joshua sooner." I nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Joshua and the rest of the family and promised to home for dinner. Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist and I teleported us to the address he'd given me.

It was harder than I thought to leave Joshua with Carmen and Eleazar but I knew he'd be safe for a few hours. And I was doing what I needed to save his life.

When we arrived we were standing in a pitch black room, although the darkness did nothing to comprise my eyesight anymore I still wasn't fond of it.

From what I could see we were in a large dusty room. It was very basic, a television sat in the far corner with stacks and stacks of DVDs, there was a CD player with thousands of CDs, a coffee table with playing cards thrown around messily, the couches were dark brown upholstery, and the floor was carpeted in thick dusty shag that looked like it used to be white and was now a foul brown color.

_Allie, I need you to be very careful and don't leave my side._ Jasper instructed. I nodded once and clung to the side of his body as we made our way quietly through the old dusty house. There was no other way to describe it but old and dusty. The paint was chipped, the wallpaper was beginning to peel off the walls, and the carpet was black and thick with soot from the fireplace and dust and dirt, there was a strange used smell to the house – as if it's been lived in for centuries, which could possibly be true.

_Why are we here?_ I asked using the telepathy we've formed through our bond.

_An old friend of mine lives here but he doesn't get out much. _

_I can see that, _I thought sarcastically.

There was a low growl behind me, just a soft but deadly rumble, and strong arms curled around my waist, lifting me off the floor. Without thinking I screamed and Jasper snarled, spinning around to face me.

"Let me go!" I growled and kicked to no avail. The large, extremely large, arms tightened around my waist, lifting me higher in the air and pressing me against a cold hard body. His arms squeezed my rib cage until I couldn't gasp for air any longer. "Jazzy . . ." I choked.

"Bubba, put my mate down." The arms loosened a little at the sound of Jasper's calm voice. "Bubba, it's Major, you're safe. Nobody will hurt you; I just need you to put Allie down." His voice was firm, ordering, and yet still calm and smooth like satin.

The arms loosened a little more and I found myself being held more carefully by the large giant behind me. His arms were like two steel pipes wrapped around me – muscular and thick like tires.

"Major?" His voice was thick, heavy, and deeper than any I've ever heard and a soft southern accent wrapped tightly around the word.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Bubba." Jasper smiled in the dark. "Now, please put my mate down, I have an assignment for you. I need your help Bubba."

"She smells awful good . . ." His head was at my neck then. He inhaled deeply and I stayed perfectly still, unsure what he was going to do next. "You'd bringed me a snack?"

"Bubba," Jasper growled, "put Allie down." His words were an order and I could feel the vampire behind me nodding, my body shook as his head jerked up and down.

He placed me back on the floor and Jasper moved to stand in front of me. I peeked out from behind his body and froze in fright.

The vampire was _huge_.

"Thank you Bubba," Jasper said. "You've been following my orders I see," his back straightened and his eyes narrowed slightly. I wasn't sure what was going on, the last time I saw this side of Jasper he was snarling at me.

"Yes, Major," the vampire nodded furiously. "I'd been a good boy," he smiled, showing off a line of pearly white, razor sharp, teeth.

"Well done," Jasper praised, seeming strangely happy. "I have a mission for you." The vampire was silent as he listened carefully to Jasper's words. It was like talking to a very large, over grown, child. "This is my mate Allie," Jasper took my hand and pulled me beside him. "Allie sweetheart, this is Bubba."

Bubba bowed his head to me and very slowly, very gently, took my hand to lightly place a kiss on my wrist. "Ma'am," he smiled at me and released my hand.

"Hello," I could feel my mouth pulling up at the corners and my smile tightening the way it does when I'm nervous.

He turned back to Jasper then, his back straight, his head held high, waiting for his orders.

"I'd like you to come back to Forks with us Bubba. Have you heard about the Romanians?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Major." He nodded once, keeping his eyes above Jasper's head at the wall behind us. His back was ruler straight, his eyes wide open and focused on the wall, his face expressionless, his arms straight at his sides; just like a soldier.

"They're coming for my family Bubba. The Romanians are coming to destroy us, to destroy Allie and our son Joshua. I need your help, Bubba. I won't order you to do this; I'm asking you as a friend – as a brother. Please help us."

Bubba didn't look like the smartest hen in the hen house but he seemed to grasp what Jasper was saying. He looked down at us then, his ruby eyes filled with pain and anger but it was slightly mixed with confusion and worry. He looked at me and then back at Jasper.

"I help," he said after a long agonizing minute of silence. His voice was proud and happy.

"Thank you, Bubba." Jasper stepped forward and took the giant man's hand in his. Bubba lifted Jasper off the ground, hugging him tightly to his chest and then placing him back down next to me. "I'll explain everything to you when we get back to Forks. Allie's going to teleport us there, it's one of her gifts, but I need you to hold onto her hand, carefully, and don't let go."

"Yes Sir Mr. Major." Bubba gently took my hand and Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Take us home, darlin'," he whispered against my neck. I felt the weightless feeling wash over me. My eyes closed in concentration and then we were home.

Bubba stood motionless, his eyes blinking rapidly in the light. Now I could see clearly I realized he was so much bigger than I'd previously thought. In fact, he was gigantic, at least 7'6 if not taller and his body was rippling with muscles. One of his arms alone was three the size of my waist. His shoulders were broad and muscular, his arms and legs were massive and rippling with muscle, although it wasn't as pronounced as a bodybuilder. But he was strangely beautiful. His skin was an odd shade of dark creamy brown espresso not the usual chalky pale you see on most vampires. He looked like he'd been darker in his human days but with his change his skin had lightened a few shades. He had a baby cute face, innocent and cherub like. His wide round eyes were a frightening burgundy. His hair was black, cut short and curly. As all vampires his features were all perfectly straight and there were no flaws on his body besides the mass amount of scars, just like Jasper's. It looked like hundreds, maybe thousands of vampires had tried to kill him and I wondered how he'd possibly survived it, his scars were worse than those that Jasper had.

In all honesty with his size, the amount of muscle he was packing, and his heavy scars I was terrified of him. But he seemed to take his orders from Jasper well. He was trained and disciplined; I could see that easily enough. And, although, he'd tried to squish me at first he'd been oddly careful and gentle at the same time. Perhaps he's a gentle giant.

Eleazar, Carmen, Jacob, and Renesmee were all frozen in shock. They stood together besides Edward's piano. Joshua was lying in Carmen's arms. I could see him trying to lift his head to find Jasper and I, he must sense we've come home.

With one quick nod from Jasper I went to my son and Carmen handed him to me with a smile. Joshua sighed and yawned, his big colorful eyes looking up at me curiously. I idly wondered if he knew what was going on around him, if he knew we were in danger. I hoped not. I hope, if we survive, he never remembers this time in our life.

"Bubba, I'd like you to meet part of my family." Jasper turned slowly to face everyone. Bubba followed his movements careful, as if he thought he'd break the house with one wrong move. "This is Eleazar and his mate Carmen and my Niece Renesmee and her mate Jacob."

Bubba sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled. He backed away from Jacob, seeming oddly scared of the wolf. That can't be right, why would he be scared of Jacob? Bubba looks like he could take on three or four wolves at a time.

"It's okay Bubba," Jasper said lightly, "Jacob and his pack are friendly, they won't attack but you can't hunt humans while you're in Washington. Remember the diet I introduced you to the last time I saw you? I want you to hunt the animals in the forest while you're here, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Major." He nodded and smiled in a friendly way. "Hunt animals not people," he said firmly.

"Well done," Jasper praised.

For the next three hours Jasper, very slowly, introduced Bubba to Joshua. At first I wasn't sure I wanted the giant anywhere near my son but after seeing how friendly and loving he was with the dogs and Oliver I allowed him to sit beside Jasper and I and hold Joshua in his beefy hands.

I was stunned to see how well he held Joshua. He was so gentle in every touch, I honestly never expected it. At first he was a little stiff, holding Joshua at a safe distance, his back ramrod straight and his breathing nonexistent. But as the hours past he grew more comfortable with the delicate fragile baby and loosened up a little.

I was surprised again to see how patient Jasper was with the large vampire. He was a wonderful teacher. I'd always known he'd be a great father but never truly realized how breathtaking he was. I was, honestly, at a loss for words.

That night I'd insisted on taking Joshua home to our house for his last feeding and bedtime. Eleazar, Carmen, Bubba and Renesmee were happily watching a movie, Nessie was half asleep in Bubba's lap. Jacob was more comfortable in his wolf at the moment; the stress was easer dealt with when he was ready for a fight. I wish that I could feel the same, could feel ready. He ran in the woods, on guard.

After Joshua was fed, bathed, and changed for bed I rocked him until he was deeply asleep, put him in his bassinet and told the dogs to stay with him until I got back. I lightly kissed his head and went to the front room to ask my questions of Jasper. I needed to know more about Bubba and my mind had been focused on Demetri and Edward all day, trying to figure out what was going on.

He stood with his back to me, staring into the fire.

"Jazzy, I –"

He spun and was across the room in what seemed like no time at all, not even the smallest part of a second. I only had time to register the ferocious expression on his face before his lips were crushing against mine and his arms were locked around me like steel girders.

I didn't think of my questions again for the rest of that night. It didn't take long for me to grasp the reason for his mood, and even less time to feel exactly the same way.

We'd had so much less time together than I had originally thought. We'd planned for forever and now we had a month. I'd been planning on needing years just too somewhat organize the overwhelming passion I felt for him and Demetri physically. And then centuries after that to enjoy it. If we had only a month left together . . . well, I didn't see how I could stand to have this end. For the moment I couldn't help but be selfish. All I wanted was to love him as much as possible in the limited time given to me.

The next day while I was feeding Joshua in the nursery, Jasper stood silently beside me watching the sun rise behind the thick cotton ball clouds. It was hard to pull myself away from him this morning, but we had our job to do, a job that might be more difficult than all the rest of our family put together. As soon as I let myself think of what was coming, I was all tension; it felt like my nerves were being stretched on a rack, thinner and thinner.

Yesterday had been exhausting, mentally and physically but I could see the worst was yet to come. Jasper has convinced Bubba to go hunting before the sun rose with Eleazar and Carmen. He seemed eager to wrestle with a grizzly, I could see he'd get along well with Emmett.

"Does Bubba have a gift?" I asked, thinking back to the questions I'd never gotten to last night. I'd been curious about the vampire since his arrival but I'd never voiced my questions. He seemed very private and reserved.

"No. He's incredibly strong, of course, although not as strong as Emmett. He's a good fighter, well trained, very disciplined and takes orders well. He would never betray me." He turned to me and smiled softly. "I've asked him to stay with you and Joshua. I'll be with you at all times but I want him guarding you as well. Until this is over he's your best friend and will stick to you like glue. There are a lot of vampires coming here, it's not going to be safe but Bubba tends to scare people with just his size."

I could see that. "Okay," I nodded. I felt a little less nervous knowing Jasper was going to be with me but having Bubba hovering around would only help ease my stress. "How did you meet him?" I asked quietly.

"I've known Bubba his entire life," he said simply. "His entire existence," he amended. "I created him." He turned back to the window then and sighed softly. From where I sat in the rocking chair, Arabella had given me, Jasper's eyes looked so sad and pained and I could feel it through our bond. "I was still a newborn myself when it happened. I'd just taken over our training and Maria had demanded she have more brute strength on her side, she'd found Bubba out on the street one night. He'd been badly beaten and he was almost completely drained. Vampire venom heals almost everything but the amount of damage to Bubba's brain was irreparable. He's not as unintelligent as some people might think, he's just a little slower than most. It takes him some time to learn and you have to have patience with him. He's a spectacular fighter, I trained him myself. He takes his duties and orders very seriously, he's very loyal to me." I admired how he praised the gentle giant. How much he cared for him and the way he spoke, it was almost fatherly.

"He wasn't loyal to Maria and her coven?"

"No," he shook his head firmly. "Maria treated him like a piece of muscle. She'd hurt him and abuse him when I wasn't around. She'd bite him or burn him and he would lose his temper. More often than not when he was angry lives would be destroyed, our newborns would be dust on the ground, and he'd wonder off for a few days or weeks. But he'd always come back to me eventually. Nobody knows this but when Peter came back for me, I took Bubba as well. I couldn't leave him there. I couldn't leave him with Maria. As much as I admired her and almost worshiped her, on many occasion I came close to killing her because she'd hurt him. I felt strangely protective of him; he was the first human I turned. Over time we separated, before I met Alice. I never told the Cullen's about him. It didn't seem right to tell them. In many ways I think of him as my son, we've been together on and off for so long. When I left to find Alice, I left Bubba in Peter and Charlotte's care and bought him a house that he could live in. As far as I know this is the first time he's seen daylight in his existence."

"Is he dangerous?" I had to ask. My eyes drifted down to Joshua and then back up to Jasper.

"He can be," he told me honestly. "When he's upset or feeling a strong emotion he can forget he's stronger than most normal vampires. You have to be careful what you say around him. He gets very irate and distressed if you mention the vampire wars or Maria but otherwise he's very gentle and loving. He can be very protective of the one's he cares for and he won't hesitate in killing someone. But with our gifts combined we should be able to keep him calm."

We were silent then, happy to enjoy each other's company and watch our son sleep in my arms. After my change I haven't been sleeping as much as before. In fact, I can go days without sleeping but it's a hard habit to break.

I was slowly drifting off when the vision flashed across my eyes. "What is it baby?" Jasper asked, lightly stroking my cheek. "What do you see?" His voice was calm and soothing.

"Alice, she's found the first nomad vampires."

"Are they coming?" The tension was thick in his voice.

"Yes, they'll be here this afternoon." I blinked out of my vision and turned to face Jasper. "This is going to end with me having to take my throne isn't it?" I've been thinking about it since my first vision of the girl in the dark room. I didn't want to take my throne but if it was the only thing that would save our family, I'd have no choice. I have the power to change the way our world is conducted and I absolutely don't like the way the Romanians are doing things, perhaps it's time for a new rein. And after all, it is in my blood.

"The Romanians aren't like the Volturi they won't listen, "I said firmly. I was sure they wouldn't listen. They want me dead, it's the only thing that seems to matter to them. "We don't know anything about them, their strengths, their weaknesses, the holes in their coven, who they are and how many of them are there? We're going in blind."

"I know," Jasper said softly. "It's all I've thought about since the family left. But we have to try and fight. We have to try and make them see that Joshua isn't a danger to them. I think with Queen Tatiana and her royal guards standing beside us, the Romanians will have to hesitate."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"She's the Queen of the Fairy world," he said simply. "She is powerful and highly respected by the other supernatural creatures. If it was to come down to a fight and the Romanians killed her they'd be facing immediate death themselves. It's illegal to kill her."

"Demetri has met the Romanians."

"He has," Jasper seemed to be on the same path I was. "We'll have to talk to him when he gets back. He and Jane alone are a great advantage for us."

My face was perfectly smooth as I considered Demetri. Without a doubt, he would be a fighter. There was no other way he could have survived so long, always at the spear point of any attack. And he had always lead, because he was the Volturi tracker – the best tracker in the world. If there had been one better, the Volturi would have traded up. My father didn't surround himself with second best.

"I'm starting to see why Aro collected vampires with valuable gifts."

Jasper nodded. "He did have some of the most talent out there at his beck and call. But none of it compared to you." He pressed his lips firmly to mine then and for just a moment it was just the three of us, snuggled together like the family we should always be. "Don't cry sweetheart," Jasper lightly kissed my tears away and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We'll find a way out of this."

"Even if I had to take my throne and rule the vampire world. I'd do anything to save you and Joshua and Demetri and our family, even if it meant living in a dusty old castle for the rest of my life." Jasper kissed my lips once more.

"It won't be so bad," he murmured, "as long as we're together."

I was looking down at Joshua when Jasper turned back to the window. He'd given me a lot to think about. If I take my throne all of this would be over. But would the Romanians still fight us?

Joshua's eyes fluttered open and he released my breast. I fixed my shirt and stood up to lightly rub his back and burp him.

"If we're going to fight I have to learn everything, as much as we can possibly cram into my head in the next month. I have to be ready," I murmured.

Jasper pretended not to hear me but he chuckled when Joshua burped loudly and spit up on my shoulder.

He moved to stand next to me, wiping my shoulder clean and then lightly kissing Joshua's head. He took Joshua into his arms and pulled him close to his body. He sighed. "I will try and teach you what I can but I don't like the idea of you fighting. When Kate returns I think you should resume your training sessions. You're gifts are your best ally. With your gifts you are stronger than all of us," he said firmly.

"But what if the Romanians put my gifts on ice like they did when Ethan attacked on the island?" I whispered.

I've never had to fight, not really. When Ethan attacked I was just thrown around the room, treated like a punching bag. I don't know how to fight. How was I going to learn in just a month? Was there any chance at all that I could be taught fast enough that I might be a danger to any one member of the Romanians if my gifts are put on ice again? Or was I doomed to be totally useless? Just another easily dispatched newborn?

"Then we'll have other vampires there to back you up. And lil monkey here has a strong enough shield to protect all of us." He smiled softly.

"Why haven't we seen his gifts yet?" I asked, baffled. I wasn't sure when I first started showing my gifts but I knew I had my shield right from birth, in the womb even.

"They'll come when he's ready for them." Jasper said softly. "He has his shield and right now we can't ask for more than that." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to dress him, would you get his diaper bag ready and a change of clothes he's going to spit up after his lunch, it'll go all down his shirt right before more guest arrive."

Jasper chuckled. "I love how you do that," he lightly kissed my temple and rushed out of the room.

I placed Joshua down on his changing table and changed his diaper before putting him in a blue onesie that said 'brand new,' I added blue fleece pants and a matching blue jacket with cute little ears on the hood. I put on the cute blue velour booties Carmen had bought for him for Christmas and a thin cotton blue hat so his head would stay warm.

"There we go," I lightly kissed his nose. "Now, who's the most handsome man in the whole world?" I cooed and tickled his tummy as he blinked lazily at me and yawned. His arms and legs were lightly kicking in the air but, to my disappointment, he didn't smile for me.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jasper asked coming back into the room with everything we'd need for today.

"Why doesn't he smile?" I asked softly, looking down at the tiny baby. "Maybe he's not a happy baby," I frowned. There was a lot to be unhappy about lately, a lot of stress and tension in the air. Perhaps he has Jaspers gift and can feel it all. My frown deepened.

"Give him time. It'll be a while before he does anything but sleep, eat, and poop," Jasper said looking over my shoulder. "I'll watch this lil monkey while you go get dressed, we'll need to get over to the house soon." I nodded and rushed into our bathroom.

I showered quickly and blow dried my hair, allowing my dark curls to cascade down my back. I dressed in simple destroyed skinny jeans, a gray cable mock wrap two in one jumper, and added my Michael Antonio slouch faux suede long boots. I wanted to give off a comfortable, laid back look. I didn't want these vampires to think I was some hoity toity princess that had to get her own way all the time.

_Allie, you ready_

_Coming!_ I quickly added a touch of makeup and a dab of clear lip gloss before running down the stairs to meet Jasper and Joshua.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper had half the nursery loaded into his arms, the play pen, the bassinet, toys, diaper bags, teddy bears, Joshua's bouncy chair, the car seat, the stroller, his unbreakable mirror so he could look at himself, CD's for soft music, his rainforest melody and lights deluxe gym, the rainforest peek-a-boo soother that sits on the side of his bassinet, his rainforest peek-a-boo- musical mobile, his ocean wonders take along projector soother, his kick and crawl gym, his kick and play piano, his giggle in games gorilla with the built in mirror, blankets, and bottles, clothes, and Joshua's favorite stuffed gorilla cushion that he lies on. "I thought we were just going across the lawn to the main house?" I asked slowly.

"We are," he smiled lightly and I took Joshua out of his already full arms. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Would you like me to carry something?" I asked, wondering if we were actually going out of the state.

"No, I've got it. We have a lot to do before Siobhan and her coven arrive," Jasper said picking up his pace. I suddenly felt the urgency of what we had before us today. Jasper and I both started to move faster, as fast as we could without breaking into a run.

"Siobhan shouldn't be too much longer," Jasper said. "We need to be ready," he said firmly as we got to the house.

I took one last deep breath as I walked up the poach steps and then followed Jasper, and my destiny, into the house, not knowing what to expect of the coming day.


	35. Irresistible

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Irresistible **

_**Jasper**_

"Carmen and I have been thinking," Eleazar said the moment we stepped into the house. Jacob and Nessie rushed to help me with the baby gear we'd need for the next few days while Allie took Joshua and his bassinette over to the couch, he'd only just dropped off and I knew she wanted him to sleep through most of today and the following month to come. I could already feel the tension and stress in the air, I'm sure he could also.

"About what Eleazar?" I heard Allie ask as I set up Joshua's things.

Jacob, who was still recovering from his injuries after James's attack, put up the stroller while Nessie fiddled with the bouncy chair Alice had bought only days before our lives grew more complicated. I placed the diaper bags beside the changing table Bubba had brought into the house earlier and set up the living room to look like a mock nursery as Alice had demanded I do before our guest arrived. I had no idea why we should need to make any changes to the living room but I followed her advice.

"We _think_ we're going about this the wrong way," Carmen said. From the corner of my eye I saw her lightly lift Joshua into his bassinette and fuss over him for a moment. "Renesmee had to prove herself to the vampires that were asked to witness for her and the family but Joshua can't do that. And in all honestly he could pass for a human child." I nodded in agreement. There wasn't much that set him apart besides his scent and his shield.

"We think it's you that needs to prove yourself, Allie," Eleazar said. My head snapped up from the play pen I was putting together. I'd never thought of that. It never occurred to me that Allie would be the one our witnesses would need to trust and believe. After all Joshua is half vampire half fairy, just as Allie is. When the Volturi attacked it was believed Renesmee was the only one of her kind. Allie can solely prove that she and her son are no threat to our world or the fairy world . . . but Allie is a threat to the Romanians. They've tried to kill her countless times, the birth of her son only gives them a reason to attack us.

"Me?" Allie's voice was an octave higher than normal. "How would I even go about doing that?"

"The same way Renesmee did, tell them your story. Tell them who you are, tell them about your gifts, about Felix, about meeting Jasper and about Demetri and Joshua. Renesmee will help you by showing them as much as she can. I believe it is you that truly needs the witnesses not little Joshua," Eleazar said sitting beside Allie and taking her hands in his. "I know you're frightened little one, but we need help and you are our Princess. You've seen only the bad side of our world so far but the vampires coming to you today, they believe that you will do great things in your fathers place. Of course not all of them like the Volturi but you've clearly separated yourself from them." He lightly touched the black choker Carlisle had given her with the family's crest.

"Eleazars right," I said turning to her. "Joshua's existence is the reason they're coming. But it is your demise that is their real addenda. Think about it Allie, think about all the attacks, all the times you've had to fight for your life because a coven has wanted you dead. That couldn't have been a coincidence, a random coven attacking because of your scent or who you are."

"Orders from the Romanians so they didn't have to get their hands dirty," Jacob mumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

"Exactly," I agreed. "The vampires coming to you today are already fond of you, just because of who you are. Siobhan always knew the Volturi would try and attack us again, after Nessie's trial, now instead it's the Romanians trying to kill our Princess. I believe they will stand behind you."

"What the Romanians are doing is wrong," Nessie said softly. "They have no real reason to come here besides gaining a little more power." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Allie nodded. "We need to be ready," she said firmly.

How to be ready, though? We spent the rest of the morning deciding how Allie would tell her story and how Nessie could help. We were still unsure how to introduce Joshua to the vampires. In full view? Or hidden at first?

In the end, Joshua, Bubba, Jacob – in human form, and Allie waited around the corner from the front door in the dining room, sitting at the big polished table.

Eleazar stood by the front door while Renesmee and Carmen made themselves comfortable on the couch. I leaned back motionlessly against the back window wall, staring toward the front door.

We were silent, listening to the cars zooming past out on the freeway, none of them slowing. From the corner of my eye I saw Joshua nuzzle into Allie's neck, his hands pressed against her exposed skin, his eyes wide open and seeming confused.

"It's okay," Allie whispered, "everything's going to be okay. There isn't any reason for my little peanut to be so worried, Momma and Daddy will take good care of you, I promise." She lightly kissed his head and tightened her arm around him.

When I heard the sound we'd been waiting for: the slowing of an engine on the freeway, the tires moving from pavement to soft dirt, I darted around the corner to stand by the door with Eleazar beside me.

The car moved quickly through the woods, faster than any human would drive. It pulled up into the meadow and stopped by the front porch. The three doors opened and closed and Siobhan, her mate Liam and little Maggie approach us slowly.

I opened the front door before they could knock.

"Jasper!" Little Maggie bounced up the porch steps and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "How wonderful to see you back with the family!"

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Maggie." She chuckled lightly. "Siobhan, Liam," I nodded. The two murmured hello's and shook my hand.

Siobhan – a women of immense presence whose huge body was both beautiful and mesmerizing as it moved in smooth undulations – was the leader, but she and her hard-faced mate, Liam, were long used to trusting the judgment of their newest coven member. Little Maggie, with her bouncy red curls, was not physically imposing like the other two, but she had a gift for knowing when she was being lied to, and her verdicts were never contested.

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away, said it couldn't wait. What's the problem? Trouble with your werewolves friends?"

"No. Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever since the Volturi attacked when Renesmee was born."

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Maggie asked, her bright eyes peering into mine.

There was a short silence while I thought of how to proceed.

"What's going on, Jasper?" Siobhan demanded. "Where's your new bride? If it's her scent that worries you please don't fret, Alice told us of her unique aroma and how good she smells to the vampires. We've each taken the proper precautions and we will not attack your mate, I assure you."

I nodded and allowed them into the house. I felt their bloodlust rise when Allie's scent hit them, their eyes eagerly darted around the room but their bodies were frozen solid.

"Where is Carlisle?" Maggie was the first to break the uncomfortable silence as I positioned myself between them and the dining room.

"I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand."

"Are Carlisle and the family alright?" Siobhan asked, worried now.

"They're fine," Nessie said jumping off the couch and hugging each of our guests. She stood beside me and smiled happily. "At least physically they're all fine. None of us are truly all right you see. It's so good to see you all again and I'm only sorry it is in such terrible circumstances." Her smile faded slightly and I felt the pain and worry she'd been holding back. "Please remember what it was like when I was born and hear Jasper out, we have a similar problem."

"Another half breed?" Maggie asked with a frown. "I thought we'd taken care of that . . ."

"Well, yes we did, but this is more complicated than just another half breed," I answered. "Please hear me out before you judge."

"We'll listen," Siobhan said. "Carlisle is like family, of course we'll listen, my friends."

"Thank you, Siobhan." She nodded her head and indicated for me to continue. "My entire family and my new mate are in very grave danger, again. You already smell my Allie in the house, she was half vampire, quarter human, quarter fairy, until her change. We were attacked a few weeks ago and she was almost killed. My venom saved her life and changed her human side into vampire but there was more than enough fairy to keep her strong through the change." I took a deep breath and focused my mind on the emotions in the room. "Let me introduce you to my Allie," I smiled. "Sweetheart, would you come here and bring Joshua, please."

I heard her chair scrape against the floor and her slow even footsteps until she was stood in the doorway. Joshua was pressed tightly to her body, his shield surrounded them both. Bubba followed just a step behind her and Jacob a step behind Bubba. Jacob went straight to Renesmee's side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Joshua slowly turned his head, and peeked out from under Allie's hair. His small body was tense and worried, anxious. I couldn't stop myself from moving towards them and leaving our guest frozen in their place.

"It's alright," I lightly stroked Joshua's cheek and softly kissed his head. I blanketed him in calm and he sighed softly. I placed my hands on Allie's shoulders and led her over to the coven, Bubba followed. "Sweetheart, I'd like to introduce you to our friends from Ireland, Siobhan, her mate Liam, and Maggie. This is my mate, Princess Alana Rosetta of Volterra and our son Joshua."

I thought I'd prepared myself to their reaction. For accusations, for shouting, for attacks, for the motionlessness of deep stress.

Maggie skittered back four steps, her small body quivering like a human confronted by a venomous snake. Liam threw himself in front of Siobhan in a protective crouch.

I almost heard Jacobs eyes roll back into his head. On the outside Allie seemed unfazed by this reaction, on the inside I knew she was upset and worried. I could feel her emotions spiraling downwards as they assumed the worst of her.

"Please, you promised you'd listen," I reminded them.

"She is the Princess of our world!" Siobhan exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you have brought upon us, Jasper!?"

"Do the Romanians know about this!?" Liam growled angrily.

"That's why your hear Liam," Eleazar stepped forward. His voice was soft and smooth, calming and reassuring. "Allie and the baby are no threat to you or your coven. They are in danger, as are we all."

"No threat! We've heard of what she's done!" Liam hissed.

"I'm sorry," Allie said softly, "but what is it that I've supposable done?" her voice was soft and musical, I'd never heard her sound so innocent and small before.

"Wiped out villages, slay covens that have displeased you, you've killed thousands of vampires in your short life! You cannot be trusted."

It was worse than I thought.

"Actually I think you've been misinformed, I haven't done any of those things. I don't even like the idea of killing another creature. I will admit, I have killed before but I was attacked while I was pregnant, it was in self defense."

"And the boy is an immortal child?" Siobhan asked, her eyes narrowed, her body prepared for an attack.

"His heartbeats," Maggie whispered, peering around Siobhan.

"He is not a full vampire child," I answered, focusing my attention on Maggie's less hostile expression. She is the one I'd have to convince after all. "He has more vampire in him than Renesmee but there's also fairy in him too. He is half vampire half fairy."

The three vampires stared at me like I was speaking a language none of them knew. It was unheard of for a vampire and a fairy to mate, thought impossible until Allie was born.

"Hear me," my voice was softer now, smooth like velvet. "Joshua and Allie are unique, two of a kind we believe. I am Joshua's biological father and Allie his mother."

"But how?" Maggie asked. "She smells so good, so tempting, how could you ignore it?"

"My Allie is very talented," I smiled proudly at her. "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Joshua the way a human women would with their unborn child. We'd thought the birth was going to kill her as it was with Allie's mother but it was all very easy."

"Easy?" Allie scoffed and raised her eyebrows. "You call fifty three hours of very painful labor easy? You try pushing a five pound baby out your body and we'll see how easy it is." We chuckled together and I lightly kissed her cheek.

"You know what I mean," I said lightly, chuckling with her.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Siobhan said softly to Liam. "I thought we'd seen it all when Renesmee was born but this . . . a half fairy half vampire child and the Princess of our world . . ."

"Physical relationships between vampire's and fairies are unheard of and thought of as impossible because of the fairy's scent," Eleazar said. "Much the same as a human and a vampire, but we have the proof that it is possible right here." He smiled at Renesmee and she beamed at him.

"I can show you, if you'd like more proof. I was there for the whole thing." Siobhan nodded and accepted Nessie's hand willingly.

While Siobhan was watching our past run through her mind it was Maggie who stepped forward, ignoring the half-articulated warnings from Liam, and walked carefully to stand right in front of Allie. She bowed her head in respect.

"Princess, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"The honor is all mine, Maggie. I've heard wonderful things about you and I simply adore your hair, it's absolutely beautiful."I heard the honesty in her voice and I knew Maggie would sense it.

Maggie smiled widely "Thank you," she whispered leaning down slightly to look at Joshua. She gasped when she saw his bright eyes and then looked back up at Allie. "He has your eyes," she whispered. "Oh, but he is just like Jasper." She marveled. "Siobhan come see," she whispered eagerly.

I looked down at Joshua to see his eyes were exactly the same as Allie's. The same bright shade of sapphire.

_His eyes must change like yours sweetheart,_ I thought.

_I noticed it while we were in the dining room waiting but I didn't want to say anything. _

When Siobhan finished watching our history she stepped towards Maggie slowly, calculating each step before she took it. As Maggie had done Siobhan bowed her head in respect, "It is my honor Princess."

"It's lovely to meet you ma'am and thank you for listening to Jasper and I. This means so much to me, to my little peanut."

"You're welcome Princess," she smiled and looked down at Joshua.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Maggie giggled and tickled Joshua's tummy. He blinked up at her and yawned, stretching his little arms and legs out.

"How old is he, Princess?"

"Nine days," Allie said softly. It seemed more like a thousand days had passed since his birth. So much had happened in just a short time, it was unbelievable.

"Does he have a gift?" Liam asked, standing behind the two women and peering over their shoulders, seeming just as enthralled by Joshua as the two girls.

"Yes, he has a shield like mine. He's able to block a mental or physical attack, " Allie said smiling down at Joshua.

"Like Renata and Bella," Eleazar murmured from beside me.

"Who's Renata?" Allie asked. "What does she do?"

"Renata was Aro's personal bodyguard," Eleazar told her. "A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one. Joshua's shield is just as strong as Allie's already but no talent ever manifest in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in exactly the same way." Eleazar had been instructed by Alice not to tell Allie what Joshua's gifts were going to be but every now and then he'd give her a small clue, like this one.

"He's going to be a gifted little fella," I smiled and tightened my arm around Allie's waist. Her body leaned into me and I wasn't unaware of the three vampires watching us.

"It's all true, Siobhan." Maggie said as she watched Joshua blink at her. I could see he was enjoying the new faces around him. "We have to help them," she said firmly. "You yourself said how things would be so much better if the Volturi were back in power. I know we don't have a clean record with them but the Romanians are destroying our world, you see it as much as I do."

"Yes," Siobhan nodded, "I see."

"We've been misinformed about the Princess, I sense that," Maggie said strongly. "She didn't commit these cruel acts she has been accused."

"But there is the grave danger you spoke of Jasper. Is it for the child alone or for the Princess?" Liam asked.

Allie was quicker to answer this question than I was. "We believe it's both of us. The Romanians have been looking for a way to destroy me since I was born and the Volturi fell. I've been attacked by hundreds of different vampires and while I was pregnant with Joshua I almost died because of an attack orchestrated by the Romanians. Eleazar thinks, and I agree with him, that they've found a way to destroy me through Joshua. They'll make it seem, to the rest of the world, that he was an immortal child and they were just killing the ones who broke the laws. By killing me they ensure their power and their right to be leaders of our world."

"And you wish to take over?" Maggie asked.

Allie was silent then, thinking for a moment. "Honestly, no," she said truthfully. "I was famous my entire life, stuck in a world that I didn't want or ask for. In a world with chains holding me down and cages keeping me hostage, I don't want to go back to that. All I want is my freedom. I want my family and my son to be safe. I'm not asking you to fight with us. You know Carlisle would never ask that of you and neither would I, all I ask is that you bare witness for me and my son. He's nine days old, doesn't he deserve more time on this earth than just a week and two days?"

The tears rolled down Allie's cheeks and I pulled her back into my arms, wrapping myself around her and Joshua protectively.

"Joshua is not like Renesmee," I said. "He doesn't grow as fast, in fact he'll grow at the same rate as a human. In a month's time he'll be a little bigger, a little heavier, and making a little more noise but that's it."

"Allie has already expressed her desire not to lead our world and I'm sure Maggie can attest that she was telling the truth." Eleazar asked, his eyes focused on the small vampire.

"Yes, the truth is being told." She smiled.

"But," Allie lifted her head from my shoulder, "things in our world need to change. The Romanians have done nothing but look for me and from what I've heard just from Eleazar and Jasper, the vampire comminute is not as protected as it used to be."

"Alright, I've heard enough," Siobhan said, "We will witness for you. Certainly that much. We will consider what more we might do."

"Siobhan," Allie protested, hearing more in her thoughts than there was in her words, "we don't expect you to fight with us."

"If the Romanians won't pause to listen to our Princess and our witness, we cannot stand by," Siobhan insisted. "Our world is coming to ruins and I fear exposure is just around the corner. We will do what we can. Of course I only speak for myself."

Maggie snorted. "Do you really doubt me so much, Siobhan?"

"It _is_ a suicide mission after all." Liam said gravely.

"Not necessarily, if we can change their minds, change their course . . . I only see one way now because the Romanians are so decided on their path but if we were able to change that, the outcome could be much different."

"Then I too will do what I can to protect the child and my Princess," Liam bowed his head to Allie and in return she bowed to him respectfully.

Then, as if she couldn't resist any longer, Maggie held her arms out toward Joshua. "May I hold him?"

Allie nodded and placed Joshua carefully in her new friend's arms. Maggie hugged him close, murmuring to him as she lightly rocked him. He seemed thrilled to have a new friend and I felt a light blanket of happiness wash over the room, too small to be from Allie.

_Our son is gifted, do you feel it darlin?_ I thought gently to her. _He's projecting his happiness. _Allie beamed with joy and pride as she watched Maggie and Joshua walk slowly around the room.

He'd captured their hearts in just minutes. The moment they looked at him they were all spellbound by him. Joshua was irresistible. What was it about him that drew everyone to him, that made them willing even to pledge their lives in his and his mother's defense? Allie had the same way about her. She could capture anyone's heart. Perhaps it's their wonderful scent or their constant happy emotions.

For a moment I thought that maybe what we were attempting might be possible. Maybe Joshua and Allie could do the impossible and win over our enemies as they had our friends. Perhaps all would be well in the end.

"Allie?" Maggie murmured. My head snapped up to look at Allie. Her eyes had glazed over and her body gone stiff. "Jasper, I think she's having a vision."

"Allie what do you see?" I asked taking her arm and leading her to the couch. She walked robotically and sat on the couch unblinking and unmoving for what seemed like hours. "Allie," I shook her gently and just like the last visions she had she seemed to rattle in my arms.

Bubba stood behind the couch, his eyes wary as they swept the living room and the front yard.

"I see vampires," she whispered. "More are coming than we expected. Word is spreading through the vampire world; Forks will be overrun with vampires by the time the Romanians come." She blinked and focused her eyes on mine. "Some of these covens are angry with the Romanians, true and pure Volturi followers from all across the globe are coming here to stop the Romanians."

"This is good news!" Eleazar exclaimed and began pacing as Allie's eyes glazed over again. This time she shuddered and leaned into my body, pressing herself against my chest. My arms wrapped around her small waist as if I could protect her from the images in her head.

"What else do you see sweetheart?"

"They're going to ask us to join them," she whispered.

"The Romanians tactics are the same as the Volturis," Eleazar murmured. I knew what he meant from previous attacks but Allie's head snapped up to look at him, confusion in her bright eyes.

"What do you mean Eleazar?"

"Aro did not personally attend a punishing expedition," he said slowly. "But in the past, when Aro had wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer justice. And then, once a coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out this vampire had the gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions. Do you remember Chelsea?"

"No."

"She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to _please_ them . . ."

"So it wasn't actually their choice to join?"

"No. We all understood why Chelsea was important. In a fight, if we could separate allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easily. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be done without unnecessary brutality – the guards could punish without interference, and the innocent could be spared. Otherwise, it was impossible to keep the coven from fighting as a whole. So Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed a great kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy. I did suspect that Chelsea kept our own bands more tightly knit, but that, too, was a good thing. It made us more effective. It helped us coexist more easily."

"How strong is her gift?" Allie asked suddenly.

"I was able to leave with Carmen." Eleazar shrugged and sat down next to Allie. "I forget how little you know about our word," he smiled lightly. "Anything weaker than the bond between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized – lets us form true bonds of love. I doubt she could turn our allegiances, even with our extended human blood drinking family."

Allie nodded.

"Does she have to be close to weaken a specific bond?"

"Reasonably close, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," she murmured softly. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she frowned delicately. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head while Eleazar continued on with his story.

Her eyes met mine suddenly and she smiled softly. _I'll tell you when we're alone._ She thought and turned back to Eleazar.

"When Renesmee was born I could only think that the reason Aro had decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, was because his goal was not punishment but acquisition," Eleazar said. "He needed to be here to control the situation. But he needed the entire guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. On the other hand, that left the other ancients unprotected in Volterra. Too risky – someone might have tried to take advantage. So they all came together. How else could he have been sure to preserve the gifts that he wanted? He must have wanted them badly too." He mused.

"Aro had never wanted anything more than he wanted Alice," I hissed. Allie looked up at me, curiosity in her eyes. "You're gifts are twice, three times, as powerful as anyone in the world. Not only do you have Alice's gift but mine, Edwards, Bella's, and so much more."

"I've already turned their offer down," Allie growled.

"But now they know your weaknesses," Eleazar pointed out, and then he looked at me and down to Joshua.

"It's nothing we need to discuss now," Allie said quickly.

Maggie seemed to ignore the hint and continued. "The Romanians probably want us all, regardless of the Princesses gifts. They must be curious as to what we can all do."

I could see Allie was uncomfortable with this topic. I didn't like it, either. If they wanted me to do something – anything – all they had to do was threaten Allie and Joshua and I would comply. And vice versa.

"I think the Romanians were waiting for this – for some pretext. They couldn't know what form their excuse would come in, but the plan was already in place for when it did come. That's why Allie saw their decision before whoever the girl was triggered it. The decision was already made, just waiting for the pretence of a justification." Eleazar said.

"The Romanians had been abusing the trust all immortals have placed in them long before they took back their thrones." Siobhan murmured.

"But who would believe it?" Eleazar asked.

"Anyone who steps foot out their front door," Maggie smiled. "Our world is crumbling around us. Like Siobhan said, exposure is just around the corner and I for one don't want to go back to the days of running from human vampire hunters and silly witch trials."

"But it wouldn't make a difference," Allie argued. "Even if we could convince others that the Romanians are exploiting their power, how would it make a difference? No one can stand against them, they're too strong."

"And I believe _you_ are stronger," Maggie smiled, "with the right help of course. You'll need Forks overrun with vampires if we wish to even make a dent in their armor."

"We're only asking you to witness, Maggie." I said lightly. "Whatever their goal, I don't think they're ready to tarnish their reputation . . ."

"They're reputation of sitting on their asses and doing nothing?" Maggie interrupted my thought.

"We just need to make them listen, to make our argument. They'll be forced to leave us in peace then."

We were all silent for a moment then, taking in what we had discussed. Then I heard the sounds of tires turning off the highway pavement onto the dirt drive.

"Time to get ready for the next round," Eleazar murmured.

* * *

_**Allie**_

_**Two weeks later:**_

The Cullen's enormous house was more crowded with guests and anyone would assume could possibly be comfortable and it only worked out because none of our visitors slept. Mealtimes were dicey, though. Our company cooperated as best they could. They gave Forks and La Push a wide berth, only hunting out of state; Jasper was a gracious host, lending out his cars as needed without so much as a wince. The compromise made me very uncomfortable, though I tried to tell myself that they'd all be hunting somewhere in the world, regardless.

Jasper and I repeated the scene of Joshua's introduction to the Irish coven at least three dozen times. First for Egyptian vampires, although they weren't as accepting of me and Joshua as Siobhan and Maggie seemed to be. Even after the two youngest members of the coven, Benjamin and Tia, had been convinced by Joshua and I, Amun, the leader of their coven, had refused to believe I was not dangerous to the vampire world and ordered his coven to leave.

Benjamin – an oddly cheerful vampire who looked barely older than a boy and seemed both utterly careless and confident at the same time had persuaded Amun to stay with a few subtle threats about disbanding their alliance.

Amun stayed but refused to listen to anything I had to say and wouldn't even look at Joshua, I'd taken that one personal and growled angrily at him. It didn't help the situation but Jasper blamed it on my newborn, new mother, emotions and moved on quickly.

Amun's attitude didn't change as the days passed and he and his mate, Kebi, kept to themselves, though Benjamin and Tia were both close with the Irish coven and treated our gathering as a reunion. Jasper hoped Amun's tension would change with Carlisle's return.

Emmett, Alice and Benny sent individuals – any nomad friend of Carlisle's that they could track down, plus any that they came across while traveling.

Mary and Randall came first – friends already, though they did not travel together. They listened to my story and met Joshua and stayed to witness like the others. And like the Irish coven they decided they would stay and witness. They didn't like the Romanians anymore than I did.

Jimmy was the next to come. He'd been an old friend of Jasper that he had managed to track down. It was clear he'd been in the southern wars but I didn't ask him about it and he didn't offer the information willingly. He listened eagerly to my story and made fast friends with Joshua, deciding to stay and witness as the others had.

About a week into our allotted month I found Jasper pacing up and down in our living room, a phone in his hand and serene expression on his face. Jacob and another man I didn't recognize were sat on the couch looking concerned and worried about something.

"Hello," he'd said into the phone, "may I speak with Jonathan please?" I placed Joshua in his bouncy chair and waited patiently for someone to tell me what was happening.

"Jasper Whitlock, it's very important," he said in a rushed hurried voice. "Yes, I'll wait." He was silent for a few minutes then, his pacing growing more agitated and quicker as the minutes ticked by. "Jonathan! We'll to be honest I'm not doing too well. I'll get right to the point. I need to call in my favor. I need your help Jonathan," he paused but I couldn't hear what was happening on the other end. "No, no nothing like that. My coven . . . my mate and my family are expecting a visit from the Romanians in three weeks. We're gathering witnesses together and I'd hoped that you would join us. I'll explain everything when you arrive, it's a long story." Jasper nodded a few times. "Yes, I was hoping you'd bring your pack down to us and lend a helping hand?" Pack? Pack of werewolves? Jasper sighed then, his shoulders relaxing out of the tenuous hold. "Forks, Washington. Yes, yes thank you so much! I'll see you in a few hours. Thank you Jonathan." He hung up then and turned to me with a small pleased smile.

That night I told my story to Jonathan and his tribe of wild werecats. It was interesting to see how they acted around me and Joshua, they were all so friendly and loving and playful. They all stayed to witness and, with the werewolves, helped patrol Forks and guard the town.

Carlisle and Esme returned two weeks after they had gone, Rose, and Jack and Bella following three days later with Demetri, Edward and what's left of the Volturi coven.

Demetri and I hadn't spoken since Alice dragged me off into the forest the day they all left and I wasn't sure what to expect when he came home. I'd missed him more than I ever thought I could and I had no desire to be away from him again, although Jasper made me promise to be careful until life goes back to normal and I couldn't deny him that. He only wanted to protect me. We still weren't sure what triggered their sudden change or if either of them believed what they said.

And so, I was pacing up and down the front yard – I'd been having visions of Demetri return all day and was feeling oddly anxious and excited to have him home – when he snuck up behind me and spun me around in his arms. He kept me pressed against his body, kissing my throat, my collarbone, my cheeks, and my forehead before his lips crushed against mine.

When I couldn't breathe any longer he set me down on the ground but his lips didn't leave my skin. "I've missed you so much kitten," he murmured against my neck. "I'm so so sorry that I hurt you. You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"I know," I murmured, running my hands through his hair. "I know." When he pulled away from me I saw Edward and Bella standing at the edge of the yard, I could see that they were arguing but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. I distinctly heard Bella's growl and watched as she stormed off into the house with Rosalie following behind, her icy glare turned to me and she hissed menacingly. Jasper was beside me in an instant, his body prepared to attack as he growled at his sister. Demetri's arms tightened around my waist and he pushed me between him and Jasper.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked when Rosalie gracefully followed Bella into the house.

"I have no idea darlin'," Jasper murmured.

New arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into another, cool, hard, body. "Just ignore Rosalie," Edward's lips brushed against my neck as he spoke, "I always do."

I froze in shock.

"Uh, Edward . . . what are you doing?" I asked as his hands ran down my back and he pulled me into his body a little more.

"I'm so sorry Allie. Please, can you forgive the way I treated you?" he whispered against my skin. I felt very uncomfortable to be in his arms, with his lips on my neck. He was a married man! Married to one of my good friends, he shouldn't be touching me or holding me in this way – it was wrong and I didn't like it.

"Edward, take your hands off my mate," Jasper snarled.

From behind Edward I saw Bubba charging towards us, his lips pulled up over his bared teeth, his eyes black with rage and narrowed into small slits. Bubba reached for Edward and yanked him away from me, tossing him like a candy wrapper across the lawn and into the river. Edward snarled and Bubba crouched in front of me, preparing to attack again.

"Bubba, enough," Jasper said in a calm but firm voice. "Edward won't harm Allie again, it's alright now."

"I did good?" Bubba asked, turning his head to look at me. His eyes were suddenly wide and his innocence shined through his anger.

"Yes Bubba," Jasper smiled. "You did very well."

"Safe now." Bubba beamed and lightly patted my head.

"Thank you Bubba," I smiled.

When Joshua wailed suddenly Jasper rushed over to him and Demetri spun me around to face him once again.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart," he wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips eagerly to mine. "I love you," he whispered against my lips. My head tilted up as his tongue ran over my lips and my mouth opened automatically for him. My fingers were in his hair then and my body leaned suggestively into his.

Jasper chuckled and lightly kissed my neck. "Our guests are watching," he murmured against my throat.

"Let them see," Demetri growled, pulling me closer to him. Someone cleared their throat and Demetri sighed unhappily. "We'll finish this tonight," he whispered and playfully swatted my ass. I giggled and felt Joshua gave off a wave of happiness.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper's tense body step closer to me. His darkening eyes were slightly narrowed and focused on Demetri. I could see he still didn't trust Demetri but I also knew he wouldn't say anything to me until he had to. I turned to face him and lightly kissed his lips before turning back to the newcomers with a slight blush to my heated cheeks.

"Full house I see," Jane hugged me tightly and lightly kissed Joshua's tiny toes. "I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Allie," she turned me to face the direction they'd come from the forest and a boy stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Hello Princess," he bowed his head to me and lightly kissed my hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again." He looked a lot like Jane, his skin was pale, his eyes burgundy, his lips weren't as full as Jane's, and his hair was a darker shade of brown. He was short, like his sister, standing at no more than five feet. He was physically young but I could sense his immortal life has been a long one. He was just as angelic and beautiful as his sister.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alec," his smile widened and his eyebrows rose. He was waiting to see if I knew his name, if I'd have a gift similar to Aro's. "I read minds, like Edward, not through touch like Aro." I clarified for him. His head raised a fraction and he stepped back into their formation, his eyes never leaving me.

A tall women stepped forward, shadowed by a man the size of Emmett, and bowed to me. "I'm Chelsea and this is my mate Afton, it's wonderful to see you again Princess," she said kindly. Her hair was long and blonde, cascading down to the middle of her back. She was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Almost.

"And you Chelsea, Afton," I nodded to both and they stepped back into the line.

The next to greet me was a tall man with broad shoulders, a stocky muscular build like Felix, shoulder length black hair and Mexican features. His skin was a beautiful light mocha and his eyes burned with hunger.

"I am Santiago, it is a pleasure to meet you Princess." He was the only one, out of all of them, that actually seemed happy to be here. He towered over me but bowed his head to lightly kiss the top of mine.

"It's lovely to meet you," I smiled warmly.

Demetri's arm tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer to his side. Out of habit or because he felt Demetri's emotions Jasper stepped closer to me, placing half his body in front of mine so I was looking around him.

I turned slightly to meet the last member of their formation and a slight shock surge though my body. Joshua whimpered in my arms and I held onto him tighter. My body leaned into Jasper and Demetri as they leaned back into me.

The man facing me actually looked frightening. I suppose his features were perfect. But he was like Aro in a sense that he looked nothing like the vampires I've come to know. His skin was translucent white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate – it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were the deepest brightest burgundy I've ever seen, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded like milk. His face was long with a pointed chin and he was tall, about 6'1 I'd say, with a good stocky build and narrow shoulders.

"Alana," he stepped forward and took my hand, ignoring Jasper and Demetri by my side. I felt Bubba standing behind me and the strangely terrifying man stepped back from me surprised. "I've heard you were highly guarded but I didn't realize . . ." his eyes were shocked but his face held no more emotion than a sprout.

"Bubba is friendly but very protective of me and Joshua, as you just saw. Unless you decide to attack he won't hurt you," I assured them. Everyone had gotten used to Bubba's presence in the house and knew not to upset him.

"Bubba?" Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "What kind of name is Bubba?"

I turned to glare at him, "Do you have a problem with his name?"

"Is his name seriously Bubba?" he scoffed. "What is he like some southern country hick?" Bubba growled from behind me and I could feel the tension rolling off his massive body.

My smile yanked up at the corners as it does when I'm nervous but before I could speak or even growl Alec was thrown across the driveway and landed against one of the far trees in the forest.

"Did I do that?" I asked looking up at Jasper and then Demetri. "I don't think I did that . . ." I looked down at Joshua who was busy fingering a lock of my hair. He blinked a few times and his eyes met mine before he snuggled into my body and nuzzled his small head into my hair. "I think he did that," I said shocked.

"I think you might be right," Jasper smiled and lightly kissed Joshua's head. "Well done lil monkey!" he kissed my cheek and took Joshua out of my arms. "Way to use your gifts," he said excitedly. "You're going to be just as powerful as your mamma."

"What the hell!" Alec growled and charged towards me. There was a great deal of growls and snarls behind me. My shield automatically went up and surrounded my small family before Alec could reach me. He stopped dead in his tracks and grinned wickedly.

"You can protect those three but can you protect the rest of them?" His eyes darted to our guest on the porch and in the house and his smile widened to expose his mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Alec," Demetri growled angrily.

I saw a light mist project from his body and slowly make its way to the house. Everyone was murmuring and whispering behind me as the mist got closer to them but I easily pulled my shield up to surround the house and everyone in it.

I smirked. "Next time you decide to attack my new friends, my family, my son, my mates, or me, I will do more than shield your attack," I growled. "I am not a violent person and I do not enjoy killing others but if you attack the ones I love or upset Bubba again I will blow off your limbs one by one. Now you've had your fun and your little experiment to see how powerful I really am, you either listen to my story or you leave and allow me to get on with what little is left of my life."

"Did you see that!?" I could hear Jimmy grumbling in the living room. "She's standing up to that little witch twin!"

"We were the best!" Alec growled. I turned to look at Jane for a little help but she shook her head no.

"Don't look at me, I've been trying to get through to him since I found him in Italy."

"Your being the best could be disputed by many vampires, some of them are here, but you're coven was destroyed by unknown forces, two out of three of your leaders are dead, more than half your guard is gone and the Romanians are causing havoc all around the world you helped create. Now you can stay here and help us fight for what we believe in and hopefully save the lives of my family and I or you can go home and brood for the rest of your eternity but I will not fight with you. I cannot guard and shield my new friends and my family all day and night. If you're staying you do not use your gifts unless we're being attacked."

He looked up at the frightening one then and quickly turned back to me. "Fine," he grumbled. "But only because Jane is here, I'm not doing it for you," he hissed.

Jasper and Demetri hissed at him but I shrugged it off. I could see it was the best answer I was going to get out of him.

"Fine," I said flashing him my bright smile.

After our first meeting Alec had behaved himself but he stuck to Jane like Bubba stuck to me. I could feel her happiness when they were together and although I didn't care for him I knew she'd missed him over the years they'd been apart.

We were surprised three days later when the Amazon coven showed up with the tiny Huilen and her nephew Nahuel the half vampire half human that had helped save Renesmee.

"Carlisle! Renesmee!" the tallest of the three very tall ferine women greeted them when they arrived. All three of them seemed as if they'd been stretched – long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, and long faces with long noses. They wore nothing but animal skins-hide vests and tight fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. It wasn't just their eccentric clothes that made them seem wild but everything about them, from their restless crimson eyes to their sudden, darting movements. I'd never met vampires less civilized.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri!" Carlisle exclaimed happily. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Renesmee has been in touch with us and told us you needed our help once again." Zafrina answered in the rough, deep voice that matched her wild appearance. "What is happening Carlisle? Trouble with the Romanians?" With a tremor of nerves that never went away no matter how often I did this, I brought Joshua out to meet them.

Despite their fierce appearance, they listened very calmly to our story, and then allowed Renesmee to prove the point.

They were every bit as taken with Joshua as any of the other vampires, but I couldn't help worrying as I watched their swift, jerky movements so close beside him. Senna and Kachiri were always near Zafrina, never speaking, but it wasn't the same as Amun and Kebi. Kebi's manner seemed obedient; Senna and Kachiri and Zafrina were more like three limbs of one organism – Zafrina just happened to be the mouthpiece.

It reminded me of my relationship with Jasper and Demetri. They were all connected physically and mentally and it was painful for them to be apart, just as it's painful for me to be away from Jazzy and Dem for a long period of time.

Over the next 2 days the rest of the family arrived home and countless nomads showed up and covens Carlisle hadn't seen in centuries were arriving on our doorstep. The house was jam packed with vampires from all across the world and I didn't think we'd get many more in without the house busting at the seams.

Among the nomads was Jaspers long time friend and brother Peter. He listened closely to my story and allowed Renesmee to prove what I had said, he even held Joshua for a while. He seemed more civilized than the other nomads I had come to know and consider my friends. We grew close fast and I found myself enjoying his company and his stories more than anyone else.

He'd told me very little about his wife charlotte, who was not with him, and as much as Jasper asked, Peter wouldn't speak of her. It made me worried that he'd lost her but I sensed something much more than that, it was unclear and I refused to search his past just see what he was keeping private.

"Allie?" The sound of Arabella's soft music voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to see her and Damon standing in the doorway to the nursery. I'd been thinking for so long I hadn't realized Joshua had fallen asleep in his bouncy chair while I lightly rocked him.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked kneeling beside me in the rocking chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just zoned out for a few minutes."

"Allie, you don't need to pretend for us. We're your guardians, we feel what you feel." Arabella said softly.

"I'm scared," I said softly. "I'm scared something is happening to Demetri and its pulling us apart. I'm scared of losing Jasper and my new family. I'm scared that the Romanians are going to kill Joshua and I won't be able to stop it."

"What happened with Demetri and Edward – "

"It doesn't make sense," I interrupted Damon. "Jasper doesn't trust him anymore . . ."

"That's not a surprise," Arabella said. "He tried to kill you Allie. You don't just flip a switch and attempt to kill your mate. What they did is unforgivable."

"But why did they do it?" Demon asked. "If someone was manipulating them, who would be able to? And why would they?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I felt the tears streak down my cheeks and Arabella wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"The stress is getting to you," she murmured kneeling on the opposite side of me. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you have the power to make the Romanians forget I exist and the ability to fix Demetri and Edward," I murmured with a tight smile.

I only had two weeks left until their arrival. Two weeks with my family, my mates, and my son. He would only be a month old when they attack and kill us. One month. How is that fair? "There is one thing," I said remembering a thought I'd had earlier. I could die knowing I've done everything to protect my family but I couldn't bear to see them kill Joshua. That in itself would kill me.

"Anything," Arabella said strongly.

"If it looks like the Romanians are winning and our standoff will turn into a fight, take Joshua and run. Go wherever it is that you go when you're not with me but keep him safe. Please," I begged, tears were streaming down my cheeks and my eyes were blurry. "Please, please do this last thing for me. Keep my son safe, please Arabella."

"Alright," it was Damon that agreed. "For you, we'll do it. We'll take him away and we'll keep him safe if this turns into a fight."

"Thank you," I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"We'd do anything for you," Arabella said lightly stroking my hair. "I only wish we could help more, do more to save you. You shouldn't have to face the Romanians this way."

"I know," I nodded. "They just want to be the best, they want their power and their thrones. It's all they've ever wanted."

"Yes, well perhaps the vampire world is in need for a change." Damon growled softly.

"A woman in charge would be good," Arabella smirked. "A woman would soon change the way the world."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Short of a woman ruling the world we do have a little something that might help you. There's someone here we think you should meet." He took my hand and Arabella gently lifted Joshua into her arms and followed behind us.

Damon led me out of the house and towards the crowded Cullen house before he stopped at the door. He nodded once to Arabella and she handed me Joshua. They both lightly kissed my cheeks and Damon opened the door.

The house was strangely quiet. The vampires in the living room were all frozen solid, their eyes wide and hungry. Jasper and Demetri were at my side in an instant and Jasper took Joshua, placing him in his bassinette beside Esme. She looked stunning as usual but her eyes were wide with shock and something I couldn't name.

"What's going on? Why can't I see anything?" I asked. Jasper smiled and lightly kissed my forehead. Demetri turned me slightly to face a group of men in the middle of the room. Each of them equally as handsome, ranging in sizes, shapes, and hair color. There were two girls with them, both as beautiful as the other with long blond hair and big golden eyes.

"Allie I'd like you to meet your mothers mates," Demetri smiled happily and took my hand in his. We stepped forward and he turned back to me. "This is Nathan, Matthew and Katelyn," he said indicating to the three vampires, "and Elizabeth, Spencer, and Reid."

"It's very nice to meet you," I smiled happily. I was shocked to see them. I knew Arabella and Damon said they were coming but their arrival took me off guard, I hadn't seen it coming.

Nathan, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward. He took my hand in his and lightly kissed my wrist. His short spiky hair was almost as dark as mine and his eyes were a rich vibrant golden with small specs of black to indicate his growing thirst.

"You look so much like your mother," he murmured. His accent was light, faded, but clearly southern. "We have someone we'd like to introduce to you, would that be alright Princess?" He bowed his head respectfully and for the first time in weeks I blushed.

"Of course, I'd be honored." I smiled. In one swift motion Nathan turned back to the tight circle of his brothers and sisters. They murmured amongst themselves and then their circle opened, their mystery guest stood still in the middle clutching Nathans hand.

". . . Ohmygod . . ."


	36. Whisper

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself. The truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain. If I will it all away. If I will it all away. Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die. I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears." _

_~ Evanescence_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Whisper **

_**Allie**_

She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Her long hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of midnight black; it framed her heart shaped face, and covered her shoulders. Her eyes were the same stunning bright sapphire as mine. Never had I seen such bright eyes besides mine and Joshua's. Her skin was ivory and flawless. There was a slight glow to her skin and a light surrounded her entire body. It wouldn't be visible to a mortal but I could see it clearly. Her features were perfectly straight and beautiful. She was about 5'4 with a slim lean body and a wispy waistline.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know if I was dreaming or having a strange hallucination suddenly because she couldn't be here. Her arrival was absolutely impossible. It couldn't be real.

"Mom," I whispered. Impossible because she's dead.

Her eyes widened as I spoke and she launched herself at me. "Oh my sweet Alana," she cried and wrapped her arms tightly around my body as she sobbed into my shoulder. With my gift to manipulate heat I knew her touch was hot, like mine, but to me it felt normal, silky soft and comforting. "It's alright now my little fairy," she murmured softly as she cried and held onto to me as if I'd disappear at any moment.

I was too shocked to shed tears. I felt too much and so my body shut down and I was left with a sense of numbness and confusion. She couldn't be here, it's impossible.

"Everything is going to be alright now my little fairy," she murmured. And then I did cry because it wasn't going to be alright.

"No it's not," I sobbed. "It's not going to be alright."

"Shhhh . . . hush my little fairy, I won't let them hurt you or your family and friends. Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see my dear." Her voice was soft and comforting, her body seemed to wrap protectively around me and I found myself holding onto her as tightly as I could, which with my newborn strength was tight.

When I pulled away from her I found we were both curled up on the floor in the middle of the living room. I looked in her bright tear filled eyes and smiled softly. She gently wiped away my tears and lightly kissed my forehead.

"You have to leave," I said softly. I'd just met her how can I possible be asked to give her up now? If I can't save my family I can at least save my mother and her family. "You can't be here, the Romanians are . . ."

"Shhhh . . ." She placed her index finger lightly on my lips to hush me. "Don't be silly. My daughter and her family are in danger. Do you think I'm going to sit by and allow those stinkin' Romanians to kill you? I've just found you Alana, you're stuck with me now kiddo." She giggled softly and hugged me tightly once more. "Now come, there's much to be discussed and I want to meet my grandson and my future son-in-laws." She bounced to her feet pulling me with her in one move so quick if I blinked I would have missed it.

She moved to the couch and sat next to Esme, peering over her shoulder to see Joshua. "Oh Alana he is absolutely beautiful," she whispered. "And he looks so much like his father!" She gushed like a proud grandmother.

"Would you like to hold him?" Esme offered with a bright smile.

"Oh could I? You wouldn't mind? I don't want to take him away from his grandmother; he looks so comfortable in your arms." Her bright smile widened and Esme smiled with her.

"Of course not, you're his grandmother too," she gently placed Joshua in Liliana's arms. His eyes fluttered slightly but he didn't wake up.

"Oh isn't he the most handsome little man you've ever seen, Esme?"

"Yes, yes he is," Esme said softly as she lightly brushed Joshua's fine light blonde hair through her fingers.

"And look at those little toes! I could just eat him up!" She giggled happily and Katelyn and Elizabeth leaned down to look over her shoulders. Katelyn's hands brushed over my mother's hair in a comforting way and unconsciously Liliana leaned back into Katelyn's touch.

I stepped back when I was sure Joshua was fine and nestled myself between Jasper and Demetri. I giggled when Demetri lightly slapped my ass and pulled me closer to both of them. He kissed my lips and I leaned my head down on his shoulder, looping my arm with Jaspers and pulling him closer to me.

"I have to ask," I said softly, "how are you here? Demetri and I were told you died in labor."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"No, sweetheart, as you saw when you gave birth to this handsome little one, we don't die during labor," Liliana said quietly. "It's quite similar to a human woman giving birth actually. There are a few differences you may have noticed. We naturally give off a small amount of analgesic, painkiller, during child birth. I say small amount because you may not have noticed it, it's not as strong as an epidural for a human woman but we're physically stronger beings. After birth you may have noticed your body healed without the aid of medical treatment. Your body will always heal itself after an injury or labor. Our healing process takes anywhere from three days to a week unlike a human who can still be healing six weeks after she's given birth."

"But if you didn't die during labor, what happened?" Demetri demanded. I could feel his anger pouring out of him and placed my hand on his cheek, turning his head so he'd look into my eyes. His emotions calmed dramatically and his body unclenched. I lightly kissed his neck and placed my head back on his shoulder.

"Perhaps I can answer that question." I turned to face Marcus as he came down the stairs with Alec and Chelsea shadowing him. Santiago, who was sat across from me, rolled his eyes as Alec glared at me.

There was a sudden shrill cry and Joshua's shield projected from his small body. I flinched and lurched out of my seat to go to him but I couldn't get past his shield.

"It's okay baby," Liliana hummed softly. "You're safe my little fairy."

"What's happening?" Nathan demanded as he and Spencer stepped closer to Liliana. Neither of them was able to get to her with Joshua's shield projected around her body.

"It's just his shield," Jasper said from beside me suddenly, "something's startled him. I can't influence his emotions while his shield is up."

"It's okay my little pumpkin," Liliana rocked him gently but his crying didn't ease and I was beginning to feel anxious and worried because I couldn't get to him. "Let's go see your Momma," she gently stood and walked as close to me as she could without shocking me with his shield. She lifted his body gently so he could see me. "See, there's your Momma," she cooed. His shield extended to cover my body and Liliana placed him in my arms. "There we go," she lightly kissed his head and smiled brightly at me.

I fed him a light blanket of calm and happiness. His body curled into mine and his head buried in my hair while I rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay doodle bug, nothing's going to hurt you." I held him close to my body until he fell asleep and his shield dropped.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked as I sat back down. He lightly touched Joshua's warm body and I felt the calm settle around us.

"I'm not sure. He seems okay now."

"Maybe he just needed to be close to his Mummy," Demetri murmured but I could see something in his eyes, something else he wasn't telling me. He and Jasper moved closer to me as Marcus, Alec and Chelsea moved closer to us and my body leaned against Demetri's again, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your story Marcus, please go head," my smile yanked up at the corners each time I looked at the terrifying man. He took a seat with Alec and Chelsea flanking him. Strangely enough Santiago and Afton were sat beside Jane unconcerned about their former masters safety in a room filled with vampires that don't care much for them.

I was still nervous around Marcus's frightening looks but he was always so gentle with Joshua and the animals had taken to him quite well. Bear even enjoyed sleeping on Marcus's lap. But there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Even as board as he always looked there was permanently a slight edge to his body language and the way he held his posture, as if he was better than everyone in the room. They were all very narcissistic and bigheaded, which I suppose comes from their millennia's of sitting on their thrones and knowing they are better than the rest of our world because ultimately they made the rules and they punished the rule breakers in a way they saw fit. There was a deep rooted sense of pride with each of them. When they were a room with everyone else I felt small and unwelcome in my own home. They were all haughty and had a flaunting 'I'm better than you' attitude that never went down well with me.

But I never found that to be true with Jane and Demetri, even Afton and Santiago weren't as snobbish as Marcus, Alec, and Chelsea. Of course, Afton followed his mate anywhere and never left her side for very long but he seemed uninterested in guarding Marcus.

I liked Santiago better than the other four. He was large and strong like Bubba and seemed generally protective of Joshua. He wasn't as high and mighty as the others and got along well with my new friends, he even made a few friends himself. He was social and outgoing, adventurous, and seemed thrilled by a new challenge. He reminded me of Garrett in a lot of ways.

Our guests were more open and friendly with Demetri and Jane than any of the others. At first they were taken off guard by my relationship with Jasper and Demetri but Demetri told them his story, going as far back as when Aro was alive and he was a Volturi guard. They listened to him and Jane and when it was over the one's that weren't almost in tears and sobbing because they felt Demetri's pain when he lost me. They were hugging each other or throwing their arms around him and welcoming him and Jane into their tight knit make shift family.

"Liliana," Spencer said softly.

"Yes," she nodded her head and I looked up at them. "There is something I must tell you before Marcus tells his story, sweetheart." She took a deep breath and Nathan and Katelyn left the house quickly. "There's someone else you should meet. Demetri doesn't know about this person, Marcus is the only one that truly knows what happened the day you were born."

"I don't understand," I said softly.

"Please don't be too angry with me," she said softly and Elizabeth placed her hand on my mother's shoulder just as the front door opened and two men and two women came into the house.

Demetri and Jasper instantly tensed at my side. They slid a little closer to me, pushing me back into the couch and leaned forward, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"It's alright," Nathan said softly, "they won't hurt her. Allie there's one other person I'd like you to meet, would that be alright, Princess?" he asked politely. Always giving me a choice.

I couldn't see what was going to happen next and that frustrated me slightly. "Of course," I answered, unsure.

Liliana's mates surrounded the new comers. Liliana stood from the couch and walked slowly towards the circle of men and women. She easily slid between them and I heard her mumble something to the mysterious person in the middle. Liliana stepped forwards with her hand clutching the mysterious guests.

"Fuck," Emmett breathed.

"Emmett," Esme reprimanded.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Mom."

I sat in complete shock. I felt lightheaded suddenly, dazed, and confused. The spinning in my head made it impossible to think or form a coherent sentence. I could hear my breathing getting faster but I couldn't control it. I started gasping.

It was all too much.

James's attack . . . running . . . Maria . . . the Romanians . . . Demetri and Edward attacking . . . Rosalie's weird behavior . . . my mother's sudden appearance . . . death looming over my head . . . losing Joshua, Jasper, and Demetri . . . and now this . . . it was all too much.

I felt as if my body was plummeting, falling out of control. I'd burned through all my adrenaline. My body had nothing left. I sagged, and Jasper caught me before I could hit the ground.

And then I slipped off the edge I was clinging to inside my head.

Everything went black.

* * *

I was first aware of the cool hands touching me. More than one pair of hands. Arms holding me, a palm curved to fit my cheek, fingers stroking my forehead, and more fingers pressed lightly into my wrist.

Then I was aware of the voices. They were just a humming at first, and then they grew in volume and clarity like someone was turning up a radio.

"Carlisle – it's been ten minutes." Jasper's voice, anxious.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Jasper." Carlisle's voice, always calm and sure. "She's had too much to deal with in the past few days. With her emotions so heightened after giving birth only a month ago this was inevitable. I've been expecting her to crash for a while now. Let her mind protect itself."

But my mind was not protected. It was trapped in the knowledge that had not left me, even in unconsciousness – the pain that was part of the blackness.

I felt totally disconnected from my body. Like I was caged in some small corner of my head, no longer at the controls. But I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't think. The agony was too strong for that. There was no escape from it.

"Alice, how long?" Jasper demanded, his voice still tense; Carlisle's soothing words had not helped.

From beside me, Alice's voice. It was brightly chipper. "Allie will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now." I felt her small soothing hand brush across my hair.

"Allie, honey?" This was Esme's soft, comforting voice. "Can you hear me? You're safe sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay, dear."

No, it wasn't going to be okay. I wasn't safe. Did that really matter? I could care less about my safety, it was my family that would suffer.

Death.

We would all die.

It was the last image that crossed my mind before the darkness overtook me. Our bodies piled up, ready to burn. Joshua lying dead in my arms. Jasper torn to pieces. Demetri's wide shocked eyes. Dead eyes.

No, no, no, no, no, no . . . .

Then cool lips were at my ear, and Jasper was speaking the words that allowed me to escape from the torture that had me caged inside my own head.

"It'll be okay, angel. I won't let anything happen to you or our son. I promise. We're strong, stronger than anything they throw at us. We'll be fine. I promise you darlin', you jump I jump, remember? I love you."

As the pain and dread eased, I found my way back to my body. My eyelids fluttered.

"Oh, Allie," Jasper sighed in relief, and his lips touched mine.

"Jasper," I whispered.

I got my lids to open, and I stared into warm gold.

"You jump, I jump?" I asked.

"Forever," he promised.

"Forever." his lips lightly touched mine again and his arms tightened around my body. I felt the confusion in the room but I wasn't going to explain our little inside promise to one another.

I smiled lightly and took a few deep breaths. I struggled, trying to get vertical. Jasper realized what I was doing and helped me to my feet.

I stared at the scene in front of me.

My family stood in a loose semicircle around me, each of them giving off an anxious worried expression. Our new guest stood and sat around the room, nervously watching my every movement. And my mother and her family stood off to the side watching eagerly.

"Where's Joshua?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"He's right here," a soft calming voice filled the silent, tense, room.

I turned in the direction the voice had come from. She was sitting between a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair and an equally beautiful man with shaggy blonde hair. Besides the man was a tall beefy hulk like creature with stunning violet eyes and skin the color of caramel. Each of them seemed just as tense and worried as the next.

Again my head spun in confusion.

She was undoubtedly beautiful, one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. Her skin was the color of porcelain and sparkled in the dim light of the early evening sun set. She had a slight glow that radiated off her body in warm silky waves. Her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of curls and waves and her bangs were swept across her forehead, shaping her perfectly angular face. Her bright eyes were almond shaped, wide and curiously, framed in a layer of thick curly black lashes. She was tiny, like me – mo more than five feet – but dangerously curvy with a slim body and small features.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

It was like looking into a mirror.

We were exactly the same. Our hair color – the deepest black you've ever seen – long and curly flowing down to our lower backs, our sapphire eyes – wide and round and filled with curiosity and power – our small curvy bodies, our small pixie nose, and our full lips, our shapely sufficient breasts, our lean legs, and our small hands – it was exactly the same.

"Identical twins," Carlisle murmured in fascination. "_Fascinating_," Carlisle and Eleazar said together. I rolled my eyes and I noticed she did also.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Anna."

"Hi," I murmured, still unsure. "Okay, does someone want to explain this?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the small girl holding Joshua in her arms. I felt stressed and lightheaded again.

"Take a deep breath," Jasper said softly. My body instantly curled into his and his arms wrapped around my waist. "How did this happen?" he asked in a voice that was too calm.

"If you'd let me," Marcus said, interrupting whatever Liliana was about to say. Anna stood and carried a fussy Joshua over to me. She smiled and placed him in my arms. Her largest mate followed her every movement as she sat down beside me, her body strangely protective and weary. It was like she could feel my unease around the former Volturi master.

_I can,_ she smiled, _I'll explain later. _She winked and turned to smile softly at Liliana who was watching us with wide curious eyes.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your story Marcus, please go head," I repeated my earlier sentence and hoped I'd get my answers this time.

He nodded his head and smiled tightly. "I must apologize to you both," Marcus said in the same board tone I'd gotten used to. His face was dead of all emotion but his black hungry eyes were wide and sorrowful. It's the first time I've seen any type of emotion in his weird milky eyes. "I take full responsibility for your life turning out the way it has. You see, it is my fault Aro wanted to kill Liliana and ultimately sacrifice Demetri's happiness."

"This was not your fault," Liliana said gently, "you tried to help me."

"Yes, and look how that ended Lilly. One of your daughters is preparing to go to war with the leaders of our world and the other has been suffering without her sister for the past twenty-five years. I like Romanians even less than all of you, they are callous and will not listen to reason as my brothers and I would have done. As much as you all may have detested the Volturi we protected our world and our secret but the Romanians are not doing that. And I fear that it was my actions that caused the Volturi to fall." Chelsea placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Jane asked, her voice guarded.

"Aro was so pleased when he brought Liliana to the castle. At the time she was one of the most powerful creatures in existence and he had every intention of keeping her locked in the castle for the rest of her life. Her gifts are extraordinary and he had his eyes locked on her like a crazed bull being let out of its pen. He told the coven that Liliana had imprinted on him and he would marry her within the year. Of course I know that isn't true now," he paused and frowned at Chelsea who was staring intently at Demetri. "Liliana had been forced out of her home by Aro. It didn't take her mates long to find her and storm the castle. Liliana made him a deal, she'd stay in the Volturi castle if he allowed her mates to stay. He agreed eagerly. Her gifts were too precious to squander and he would not allow her out of Italy once he had her in his coven. In just days of Liliana's arrival I began to feel the bond being made between her and Demetri. But it was stronger than just a bond, at least the normal bond I'm used to reading. It was like steel unbreakable chains were linking Demetri to Liliana. I see now that it wasn't entirely Lilly that had formed a connection with Demetri but you also Allie. What I felt was the beginning stages of your imprint, even while you were still in the womb. I'd never felt anything so strong."

"It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus," Edward said with a tight smile. "He reads relationships. He was always surprised by the intensity of ours as well."

I looked at Marcus's dead face, and I believed that.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Marcus mused staring at Jasper's arm wrapped around my waits and Demetri's tense body leaning into mine as my head rested lightly on his shoulder. "How can you stand to be so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," Demetri answered calmly.

"I hardly notice her scent anymore," Jasper said. "My love for her is stronger than my bloodlust." I clearly noted the difference in their answers. Demetri had to make the effort to be so close to me, Jasper didn't. I wondered if that was some after symptom of the night he attacked me. I could see that Anna and Liliana made the connection too by the way their eyebrows rose just an inch.

"And you can drink her blood anytime you wish," Alec sneered, looking at me in disgust as if allowing my mates to drink my blood was a bad thing.

"Actually Jasper and Demetri rarely drink from me," I growled when Alec looked down his nose at me. I couldn't stand the vampire constantly thinking he was better than me because of his past. He looked at me now as if I were some type of blood whore. "My mates absolutely refused to go near my neck while I was pregnant incase taking my blood from me would harm Joshua. I've been bitten by more vampires that just wanted my blood than Jasper and Demetri have bitten me combined. And your _brother_, Felix, drained me every night from my sixteenth birthday until I met Jasper in France nine years later. Felix drained me completely, causing me pain you can't even imagine." I growled and the room seemed to sink into a shocked silence. "Jasper and Demetri only sample the wine they do not devour it as Felix once did. My blood calls to them in a way it never did with Felix and they can still restrain themselves." Jasper's arm tightened around my waist when my eyes narrowed into slits as Alec and I stared at each other in a strange powerful silence.

"Ah yes, _la tua cantante!_" Marcus ignored Alec, bringing my attention back to him before I let my newborn instincts take over. Jasper calmed the room and my body sank into his.

_Ignore him darlin,_ he spoke calmly through our bond. He lightly kissed my neck and Demetri snarled at the look of disgust on Alec's face.

"I'm sorry I don't speak vampire what is _la tua cantante_?" Jack asked from beside Rosalie. His arm circled protectively around her waist and her body seemed to relax into his. I always enjoyed the climate of their emotions, they seemed so happy since they found each other, at peace almost.

"She is our singer. It means her blood sings for us, calls to us stronger than the blood of a random human," Demetri explained, his soothing velvety voice breaking into my thoughts.

"A _la tua cantante_ and an imprint . . ."Chelsea shook her head slightly, like she didn't know she was doing it. "It's very rare . . ." her eyes were focused on Demetri but he seemed unworried, smiling smugly at whatever she was doing.

I gently rocked Joshua as he whimpered in his sleep and Marcus continued with his story. "It was my duty to inform Aro, he demanded to know when a bond was shaping up or shifting and I wasn't sure what was happening with Demetri, like I said I'd never felt anything like it. He was our strongest guard and had the talent to back him up. When Aro read my mind he was furious and began plotting ways to destroy Lilly. I had no idea he'd react that way, although I shouldn't have been surprised. I tried to talk him out of it, to convince him that Demetri would never leave his coven . . . "

"And then I asked to leave," Demetri chuckled darkly.

"Yes, Aro had no choice but to let you go, or at the very least give you the pretense of letting you go freely. He knew if there was no Liliana then not only would he get to keep Demetri but also his very powerful daughter. I spent the entire pregnancy trying to find a way to stop him, to convince him to let you all go without consequence. By the time I realized the extent of his plans it was too late, Lilly was going into labor. What I didn't know is it is very common among fairies to conceive twins. Very common in deed."

"I'm surprised Joshua doesn't have a twin," Spencer said softly.

"Anna was the first born and we assumed she was the only child Liliana would deliver. I believe now that Aro knew differently. It was as if he were waiting. He allowed Nathan to come and take Anna away, he wanted nothing to do with her, which I found very strange. In the last few years of his life his mental stability was declining and I wasn't sure what he was doing. Twenty-one minutes later Allie was born. After your birth I saw the iron dagger in his pocket and the small vile of pure iron liquid, so I convince him to let me take care of everything while he spent some time with his new child. He agreed and left the room with Caius following behind," Marcus droned.

"We knew Lilly would have twins. Nathan agreed to take the first born away as soon as she was born. Aro had spent months reading about the Fey world and knew the first born twin is always less powerful than the second. Nobody knows why it happens. It's widely speculated that the first born twin is the stronger physically, the protector I suppose," Spencer said in a tone that reminded me of Carlisle.

"Marcus let me go and promised he'd find a way to get you out and free you from Aro's steel grip," Liliana said quietly. "I didn't want to leave you, my darling. I never thought we'd be apart for so long. I searched for you, I never stopped searching. I followed your career but each time we tried to get close to you Felix would attack and I'd lose track of you for a few months. Then I heard of your death in that awful fire. I was devastated. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I couldn't make myself believe you were dead, that I'd lost one of my daughters before I had the chance to get to know her." Liliana's body curled into Nathan's much larger body and his arms wrapped around her in a loving and comforting way.

"I knew you weren't dead," Anna said firmly. "Fairy twins are always connected physically and mentally. I may not be as strong as you are but together we're unstoppable, Aro didn't know that. I knew you weren't dead because I didn't feel it."

"It's a commonly known belief that human twins can feel each other's pain and emotions, that they're linked. Whether it's true or not is speculative. But in the fairy world it is not a rumor, it's a fact. Where do you think the rumors in the human world came from? Every rumor has a story behind it," Nathan grinned mischievously.

"We're bound together by a blood bond. We share the same blood, the same genetic make-up. We are bound in every single way. When you're in pain, I'm in pain. When you're happy, I'm happy. When someone hurts you, I know about it," Anna said softly, as if she didn't want to say it.

My mind raced over everything I've ever felt, everything Felix did, everything Ethan did and all the rest. Anna had felt all of it.

"It's okay," she smiled softly, "your secrets are safe with me." She winked.

It was silent for a moment and then Arabella was knelt in front of me, looking worried and scared. "Damon and I had no idea Liliana was still alive or that you had a sister. Aro needed to believe they were dead, and so they had to stay in hiding. It's only recently that we've been allowed to contact Liliana," Arabella said. "Damon and I told the Queen that we'd revealed ourselves to you, of course she was furious with us, but she had a sense that we would tell you sooner rather than later. Damon and I have a way for breaking rules and we get along with the Queen because of that, she can be quite the rule breaker herself." Arabella and Liliana chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but smile at the soft musical sound. "That day she admitted her own secret and presented us with Liliana and Anna. We weren't sure how you'd take the news and it took a lot of planning but then the Romanians attacked and we knew we wouldn't be able to keep Liliana and Anna in hiding any longer. With three generations of fairy's standing together there's no way the Romanians won't back down." Arabella smiled bright.

The room was silent for a moment, taking it all in. There was a lot of new information to process and I had a sense that there was more to come.

It all seemed so strange to me. Everything that is happening now, that has happened in the past, is because of one man's selfish need to have the most powerful coven in existence. But that was quickly destroyed by the unknown force that killed more than half of the Volturi.

"Do you know who attacked and killed Aro?" I asked.

"No. I'd thought about it many times but never acted on it. I wasn't sure what he would do with you or to you if a danger was presented," Liliana spoke softly and I could see the truth in her eyes.

I was silent as everyone in the room began to chat quietly amongst themselves. There was a lot to take in and I wasn't sure what to think of the entire situation. I suppose in a strange way I had to be happy. If Liliana wasn't forced to leave me, if the Volturi wasn't attacked and Aro wasn't killed, if Demetri never took me away, I would never have met Jasper. I wouldn't have Joshua and I wouldn't know the Cullen's or the Denali coven. Of course I also wouldn't be in grave danger and preparing to fight the Romanians but I did have a lot to be thankful for.

"Are you alright darlin?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I turned to him and met his golden eyes.

"It's a lot to take in," I murmured. I felt Demetri lean closer to me, his arm tightening around my body. "But I think I'm fine." Jasper lightly kissed the tip of my nose and pressed his forehead against mine. My eyes closed and my body relaxed against them.

"You have six mates?" Spence asked breaking me out of my peaceful bliss.

He was a tall lean gangly thing with deep brown expressive eyes. His shoulder length wavy hair was dark brown and fell in his face or tucked behind his ears. He was very handsome in that boyish, young charm kind of way. His physical age was no more than twenty-three and I couldn't tell how old he was in immortal years.

"No, two," I corrected. "Jasper and Demetri," I smiled at each of my mates and wondered how he'd confused the numbers. Who did he think my third, fourth, fifth, and sixth mates were?

"No six," he argued, tilting his head to the back of the couch where Bubba was standing, his eyes shifted to Alice curled up by my feet, Edward sat strangely close to Demetri, and Emmett sat on the arm of the chair besides Jasper, then his eyes locked on me.

"That's Bubba behind me, my bodyguard, and Alice, Edward, and Emmett are Jasper's brother and sister . . ." I trailed off as Bubba came into the living room from the kitchen. I frowned and leaned back to see Peter standing directly behind me, behind the couch with his arms resting on the back and his body leaning down slightly. How long had he been there? "Oh, no," I shook my head. "Peter is happily married, so is Edward and I'm not that type of person to take a married man away from his loving wife. I have two mates and only two mates," I said firmly.

"Allie has problems accepting the fact that she could have more than two mates someday," Jasper informed them with a slight nervous chuckle to his voice. He didn't like the thought anymore than I did.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with having more than two mates," Liliana said gently.

"I know that and I'm not objecting but I have _just_ two. I can barely keep up with Jasper and Demetri how am I supposed to have three or four or five or six or seven or eight or nine or _ten_! When does it stop? When is enough mates enough?" My words came in a quick blur.

"The average fairy typically has between one and seven mates," Spencer said happily. "But just because you have two or seven it doesn't mean your relationship will be the same with mate one as it is with mate four or five. Fairy relationships are very different than any other supernatural creature."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"How much do you know about Fairy's mating habits?" Liliana asked.

"Nothing," I murmured. "Up until a few months ago I thought I was a pixy/shape shifter hybrid." Everyone in the room looked at me confused but I waved it off, I wanted to know more about Fairy's.

"Alright we'll start from the beginning." Liliana smiled happily. "You know now that your half fairy half vampire, Jasper told me about the attack and your change before we arrived, this means your mating habits will be similar to mine and your sisters. Fairy's imprint like werewolves and shape shifters. Typically fairies only imprint once or twice . . ."

"But it has been known to happen three or four times," Spencer interrupted.

"Yes," Liliana nodded in agreement. "For example you have imprinted with both Jasper and Demetri, and I have imprinted with Spencer and Nathan, and Anna has imprinted with Tristan. That's why your connection with Demetri and Jasper is so strong because you're physically, mentally, and emotionally connected to them as they are you. However fairies also have mates. The bond is not as strong as an imprint but it is unbreakable."

"Like a werewolves imprint, a mate becomes whatever you need," Katelyn said. "Whether it's a best friend, a protector, a caregiver, a lover, or something entirely different, a mate will become that for you. Just because Liliana has two imprints and four mates it doesn't mean we each have an intimate relationship with her. Elizabeth and Mathew, for example, are imprinted together but they're both tied to Liliana as her mates. They're not her lovers like Spencer and Nathan, they became her best friends, her closest confidants, while still having their relationship with each other."

"But you and Reid have that physical relationship with her?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yes, but we both chose not to enter her relationship with Spencer and Nathan. Reid and I prefer to spend our time alone with Liliana and it works out perfectly for us." She smiled lightly and brushed her fingers gently though Liliana's hair.

"It's a little different with us," Anna said. "I have a physical relationship with Liam, Tristan and Abigail, although each of my relationships is completely different. With Tristan, our relationship is very physical. I feel constantly aroused when I'm next to him. My relationship with Abigail is intellectual, although we're still physically intimate. But it doesn't matter how many mates I have, my relationship with my imprint is always going to be stronger, more powerful and absolute than anything else. The imprint is always binding; it's always stronger than mating with someone that isn't your imprint."

"There is no way to accurately explain why it happens," Spencer said gently. "Thousands of fairies have done research and tests but nobody knows why a fairy imprints and then mates. The only substantial piece of information given would be the imprint is always stronger. And even the imprints are not the same. Typically we've found the first imprint is the strongest because it was formed first."

"You'll also find being separated from your imprints is harder than being away from your mates," Elizabeth said.

She was as stunning as Rosalie. Her hair was long, and such a light golden blond that it almost looked silver. Her eyes were a steel gray but there were flecks of white and black in them. Her skin was a light tan, sun kissed, color. She was only small, about 5'2, and her body was lean and curvy.

"It's that way for all Fairies' I think," Tristan said, his voice was deep and husky. "I've known Anna since she was four months old. Our relationship started out as strong friendship and progressed as she aged as I'm sure yours would have done with Demetri had you not been taken from him. I can't imagine the pain Demetri was in while you were apart. But I know of the pain you were in, Princess. It was heart wrenching to watch Anna cry for you, to hear her sob for her other half was physically brutal at times. It will always be painful to be away from your mates, as it is going to be painful to be away from your sister now you have found her. Your bond will only grow stronger as you grow older."

"I am Anna's mate," Abigail said softly. Her voice was calming and soothing, small. She had chestnut shoulder length hair and big round dark brown eyes. She was about five-four with an athletically toned body and sun kissed, tanned, skin. I'm not sure what she is but I could detect the slightest hint of animal in her. "At first Anna wasn't sure about our relationship; she didn't want to hurt Tristan by admitting her feelings. But in the end it all worked out perfectly. Anna and I have been together for eight years and neither of us has ever been happier. Anna wasn't able to deny her feelings for me for too long. When you come across another mate, Princess, you'll know. In your heart of hearts you'll know."

"Call me Allie," I smiled. "I don't do the Princess stuff, it's just not me."

"Me either," Anna smiled happily. "I know it seems strange, the dynamic of our relationship, but it works for us. Mom has a different relationship with each of her mates, as I do mine, and you do yours, whether it's best friend and sisters or lover and husband. There's nothing wrong with having two husbands and four boyfriends and a girlfriend, it's natural for Fairy's to love and express their desires, its normal, and anyone who tells you differently . . . well I'll kick their asses," she assured me.

"Liliana and your sister both truly unique creatures and so are you Allie and Joshua too. If I'm right and Peter, Alice, Edward, and Emmett, are your mates, and if you accept them as your mates, your relationship will be nothing like the relationship you have with Jasper and Demetri because it can't be like that. You have a bond with your imprints that you will never have with your mates. And you might not have a physical relationship with any of them," Spencer said in that informative way that Carlisle speaks when he's trying to teach something to someone.

"I was Liliana's first mate after she imprinted with Nathan and Spencer," Reid said softly. He seemed to be the shy one of the group. He looked a lot like Spencer, so much in fact that they could have been brothers. He was tall and lean but slightly more muscular than Spencer. His hair was a lighter brown but shoulder length and pushed behind his ears. His eyes were a deep honey brown and he had a beautiful baby cute face and dimples. "It took us almost eighty years to progress to a physical relationship because I was so worried about taking her away from Spencer and Nathan. I loved all three of them and wouldn't want to hurt them in any way. Spencer is my biological brother and it scared me to death to think about how much I could hurt him if he ever found out I was in love with his wife."

"But after waiting a long eighty years for him to make his move I grew restless and ended up jumping him one afternoon when everyone was out of the house. Nathan and Spencer weren't upset when they got home . . ."

"Actually we were more than relieved," Nathan chuckled. "We'd been waiting for one of them to make the first move and encouraging both of them but nothing ever progressed until one day Lilly snapped." The room chuckled then and I remembered we were not alone. All our guests were still gathered in the living room listening to my mother, my sister and their mates.

"I do have another question." It's one I've always thought about. And now I have Joshua, to me, it's a very important question.

"Ask away sweetheart," Liliana smiled lightly.

"Do I have any other siblings? Can I have more children? And if I can how does that work?"

"That was three," Jasper chuckled and I playfully glared at him.

"You do have siblings yes. Nathan and I have two boys, Theodore and Jeremy. And Spencer and I have two boys, Jack and Mason." She turned and winked at Jack who was smiling happily to himself.

"Wait, Jack is my brother?" I asked. That can't be right. I've known Jack all my life. He's been my bodyguard since Erin kidnapped me and I began my career. "Jack, Jack? Jack my bodyguard?"

"You're her brother?" Rosalie hissed, glaring at Jack.

"Yes, although we had no idea he was your bodyguard. He told us he was hiking through the Middle East." Spencer chuckled, ignoring Rosalie.

"I had to lie to keep my cover story straight," Jack said. "If Felix had known he would have killed me instantly. I know I didn't always do a great job of protecting you but I couldn't stop everything they were doing. I spent years looking for Demetri but each time we came close to crossing paths I was always too late to get to him. And then you met Emmett and I began to wonder if he was one of your mates, simply because he was at every one of your concerts. We'd travel from New York to Atlanta and he'd be there to watch you perform the same set of songs as the last show he'd attended. He was either your mate or your stalker and I was praying he was your mate. And then he disappeared and we went to France to begin filming Remember me. When you met Jasper I knew instantly that you'd imprinted and I'd found my way to save you and take you away from Felix and Erin."

"Thank you," I smiled. "You did protect me, if it wasn't for you I would have given in a long time ago." He winked at me and smiled brightly.

"So Allie can have more children?" Jasper asked getting back to my questions.

"Of course!" Liliana exclaimed excitedly. "A fairy's reproductive system works different to a human however. Fairy's have a mating season like animals. Typically it lasts anywhere from three days to three months and that's the only time you can have a child. You'll know when it's happening because your emotions will be out of control, your temperature will rise significantly, your libido will be heightened drastically and you'll feel the need to be with your imprints constantly. I say imprints and not mates because, typically, it's more common to mate and have children with your imprints because of the tight close connection you have with them, although it isn't always the case. Some mates want to have a child with their partner and there isn't anything stopping them it's just not as common as having children with your imprints. Like animals this cycle will last your entire life. My mother is almost nine hundred and eighty years old and she still experiences the Estrous cycle."

"And as you already know, a male vampire can fertilize an egg just as easily as a male human, a male shape shifter, or a male werewolf." Spencer informed us. "If you don't want to have children during that time in your life you have to be very careful. It's not like a human ovulation when there's a 50/50 chance of getting pregnant, if you have sex during this time and the vampire venom fertilizes the egg it will _always_ result in a baby."

"And when does this cycle typically happen?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"It's different for each fairy. When did you conceive Joshua?" Reid asked.

"March 10th and he was born nine months three weeks later on December 21st," Jasper said before I could do the math and answer.

"Somewhere between February, March, and April is probably when your cycle began Allie," Liliana said. "There's no way of knowing how long it will last but your body will tell you. And in some Fairy's it happens twice a year but only lasting a few weeks."

"Do you have children?" I asked Anna.

"No," she said simply, "not yet but maybe one day." Liam lightly kissed her cheek and Tristan wrapped his arms around her. I felt her love and happiness project into the room.

Everyone was silent after that. Eventually our group detached and separated, going off to do their own thing or hunt or simply spend time with their loved ones while they still could.

Over the next few days Esme, Carmen and Liliana kept Joshua entertained while I learnt all I could about going into battle, though I didn't give him up easily. i needed my hands. I had so much to learn, both physically and mentally, and the time was so short.

My first attempt at learning to fight did not go so well, in fact it was disaster in epic proportions. Demetri had me pinned in about two seconds. But instead of letting me wrestle my way free – which I absolutely could have – he'd leaped up and away from me. I knew immediately that something was wrong; he was still as stone, staring across the meadow we were practicing in.

"I'm sorry, Allie," he said.

"No, I'm fine," I said. "Let's go again."

Then something strange happened. I saw Demetri shuddered ever so lightly, if I hadn't been half vampire I would have missed it. His body hardened and his muscles coiled. Everything inside of me was screaming at me to run but I was stood frozen on the spot watching as Demetri stretched his body out, as if he'd been asleep for too many hours and his muscles were stiff. And then, he was suddenly standing in front of me, his body pressing against mine. "Okay," his smile widened across his cheeks and I found myself flying back into the forest before I could blink. My back hit one of the spruce trees, which shook with the force, and I fell to the ground.

I blinked a few times, trying to focus my blurred vision but before I could get to my feet I was in the air again, flying through the air and landing against a large bolder. I heard the crack as my wrist snapped against the rock. I shook my head and tired to ignore the throbbing of my wrist to get to my feet and fight back.

"You're not doing very well," Demetri snarled and pulled me to my feet. I blinked, trying to clear the fog from my head and he shook me violently. "I thought you said you wanted to go again, you said you were fine," he growled and again I was airborne, my body crumpled to the ground as I hit another tree.

What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he keep doing this?

I shook myself off and pulled myself up, using a nearby branch as support. I only just saw Demetri charging towards me before he crashed into my body, throwing me into the air and pushing me back down like you would a basketball to see if it would bounce.

"Is this the best you got?" Demetri laughed. "The Romanians are gonna eat you alive, Princess." I just barley lifted my fingers and threw him away from me as he changed again. I'm not sure where he landed my vision was too blurry to see anything.

My head was spinning, my mind racing in a million direction, tears flowing down my eyes and I felt him pick me up by my hair and spun me around, tossing me into the forest like garbage.

"I could do this all day!" he shouted.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked through the forest, the leaves crunched under his weight but I couldn't move. I knew I had to, but I couldn't get up. The pain in my body was too much, it was all too much. "Come out come out wherever you are," he sung. "Ooooh Allie, where are you?" his voice was soft and sinister, like a child playing hide and seek only Demetri was suddenly playing throw Allie into the air and see how many bones we can break. "Allieeeeeeee," he called. "Gotcha ya," he breathed. I shuddered as he picked me back up and tossed me into the air as if I was his own personal ball. I landed with an audible crack against another bolder and felt my ribs snap. I screamed in pain and Demetri chuckled. "It's fun when you scream."

I tried lifting my hands to throw him away from me, blow him up or something but I couldn't raise my hands. The pain shooting through my body was indescribable and I felt the tears spill faster now.

Where was Jasper? Surly I'd been gone to long and he'd be worried. Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he stopping this?

"Hello, my pretty," Demetri smirked down at me. I didn't see if it was his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest – I felt myself flying backwards, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into one of the trees. The tree buckled and fell to the ground with the force.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet.

He walked towards me slowly.

"Hmm . . . I wonder how many trees we can knock down." He mused, looking at the fallen mess under me.

I ignored him, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling towards the edge of the meadow.

He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I _did_ feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed through the pain.

He didn't speak then. He seemed to be thinking through his answer. "Because you belong to me and the sooner you realize it, the easier this will be for you." His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine. "Scream as loud as you want, Edward is keeping Jasper busy . . . he won't be saving you today, little Princess."

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden hope, final shred of hope. A shadowy orange blur passed behind Demetri.

Demetri smirked and something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the river on the far side of the meadow. I felt the ice water crash against my warm body and instantly my temperature dropped.

Over the pain of my leg, my entire body, I felt a sharp rip across my scalp where a rock cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping into the river. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

I saw Demetri's eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollably need. The blood – spreading crimson across my white shirt, pooling rapidly in the water surrounding me, giving it a pinkish tint – was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original plan, if he even had one, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my head sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing.

I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl ripping through Demetri's chest. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, my hand instinctively raised to protect my face. My eyes closed, and I drifted.

**A/N. I've been waiting to bring Liliana back since the first chapter. Anna however was a spur of the moment change. I'd been flip flopping on the idea for months and then just decided to go with it. This new relationship Allie will have with her mother and her sister will be explored in more depth in the sequel. But right now don't expect too much in the last four chapters. **

**Personally I don't like this chapter as much as some of the others but it answers a lot of questions and gives us a lot of information. The imprint/mate thing is confusing, I understand. If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to let me know. **

**I'm so excited for the sequel! It really does change everything and I can't wait for you to read it! **

**Let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading and commenting or adding the story to your alerts and favorites!! **


	37. Bubble Wrap

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Bubble Wrap**

_**Allie **_

As I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up – as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.

I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

The freezing water of the river cascaded over my body. I could feel my temperature dropping quickly. As hot as I am it doesn't take much to cool my temperature and the wintery, half frozen, river was cooling my burning skin too quickly. I could feel myself shaking beneath the water but I couldn't move my muscles. I couldn't make myself sit up and I began to panic as my lungs burned for air.

And then, I knew I was dead.

Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Allie! . . . Shit, where is she? Allie!" the angels voice cried.

I tried to make my body move, to go to him and assure him everything was going to be okay but my muscles were locked in place. My skin began to tingle and trembling with the cold.

"Allie! . . . Alice where is she? Allie!" the angel called again.

Behind that longed-for sound was another noise – an awful uproar that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high kneeing, suddenly breaking off . . .

I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead. But I felt as if my lungs were burning. I couldn't breathe but I couldn't move against the weight on my chest.

"Oh shit . . . Allie," I heard his cry and something yanked on my shirt. Cold air stung my wet skin. "Allie, Allie, no, oh please, no, no!" and the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but I could still feel the water, it was so deep, pressing on me, and I couldn't take a breath.

"Kate," another voice said, gently, calmly. "Gently," he ordered. And then away from me, "Tanya run home and tell Esme we need lots of warm blankets and warm water. I'll need the medical suite prepared before we get there I'm going to have to set her leg and she'll need stitches."

"Okay."

"Now Kate," the soft calm voice spoke again.

I felt a sudden shock crushed against my heart. Air was forced into my lungs and another shock surged through my body.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping and coughing, breaking through the dark pool.

"Allie!" the angel called. My stomach heaved and I coughed and spluttered as the water left my lungs. I gasped for air – my lungs begging for it.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.

I felt a sharp stab in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued. "We'll need to get her back to the house, quickly, so I can examine her further. But I need to stop the bleeding first, my bag, please . . ."

"Jazzy" I whispered, my voice raspy and small.

"Allie, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, darlin'?"

"Jasper," my voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here. It's okay, you're going to be okay."

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know" – and then, away from me, anguished – "can't you do something?"

"Alice, make me a tourniquet from your belt." I felt a hand on my leg and I screamed in pain. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me with pain and rage in his eyes. "It's time to move her," Carlisle said softly. I felt Jasper lift me into his arms and press me close to his chest.

"Sleep sweetheart, your safe now," he murmured, his lips pressed against my forehead and my eyes closed. "Sleep now, darlin'," was the last thing I heard.

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The walls were painted a light cream; over my head, the glaring light blinded me. I was propped up on a hard bed – a bed with rails. The pillows were firm. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Jasper?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was alive, this time with gratitude and elation. "Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh," he shushed me. "You have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one at fault here. I shouldn't have let you go alone with Demetri. I should have known better. I trusted him with you, I won't make that mistake again." I could see the pain in his eyes, this hurt him as much as it hurt me. But beyond the pain I saw the fiery rage and distrust. Things would never be the same between the three of us again.

"This is not –"

"It is my fault," he interrupted, pressing his index finger to my lips. "I should have had people guarding him at all times. I should have gone with you or sent Bubba. I should not have let you go with him, into the forest, alone knowing he could turn on you at any moment. If I had lost you today," his voice broke and I couldn't stand to see him in this pain any longer. I placed my hand on his cheek and drew his lips to mine, gently kissing him.

Working to change the subject, I asked, "What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," he whispered. His voice tormented. "Demetri attacked you, again. He almost killed you this time."

"I don't understand," I murmured. "Why is this happening to him? Does he want to kill me? One minute he's fine and he loves me and then he's attacking me. Is he that torn between killing me and loving me?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetheart. Whatever's happening, this isn't like the Demetri we know. That Demetri could never hurt you, he said so himself."

"Where's Joshua?" I panicked when I saw his bassinette empty besides my bed. I tried to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerated, and Jasper's hand pushed me gently down onto the pillows.

"He's with Liliana and Carmen, he'll be back soon," he promised. "And you need to stay still."

I signed, and it hurt. I stared down at my body under the sheet, the huge lump that was my leg.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

Jasper's face contorted in guilt. "You have a broken leg, eleven broken ribs, your right arm is broken and your left wrist is broken, your shoulder was dislocated, you had a little internal bleeding in your abdomen but Carlisle was able to stop it, the back of your skull was fractured, your left ankle is sprained, bruises and cuts are covering the length of your body, and you've lost a lot of blood. Carlisle gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it – it made you smell all wrong for a while."

I giggled softly, it hurt. "That must have been a nice change for you."

"No, I like how _you_ smell."

"Nothing life threatening?"

"Not this time," he murmured, looking down at my broken body.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." He said softly. He lowered the rail on the bed and carefully slid in beside me, gently wrapping his arm over my stomach. It felt nice to have his body close to mine again. Comforting.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the sterile white room. I didn't think Jasper would take me to a hospital but my injuries could have been that serious that I needed a hospital.

"You're still in the house. You gave birth in this room," he reminded me gently.

"Oh, I don't remember."

"Allie, I want you to stay away from him," Jasper said suddenly. "I don't want him anywhere near you, not until we know what's going on." His voice was even, but his face was black with fury.

I tried to reach his face with my free hand, but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling at my hand.

"Ugh." I winced.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously – distracted, but not enough. The bleakness did not entirely leave his eyes.

"Needles." I explained, looking away from the one in my hand. I concentrated on the warped ceiling tile and tried to breathe deeply despite the ache in my ribs.

"Afraid of needles," he muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An army of vampires coming to watch her burn, nothing to worry about, a giant angry bear roaring three feet from her, easy. Getting _two_ tattoos, simple. Her mate attacking and trying to kill her, twice, nothing to worry about. An _iv_, on the other hand . . ."

I rolled my eyes. I was pleased to discover that this reaction, at least, was pain-free.

"The tattoo was on my back, that was different I couldn't see the needle." I smiled softly. I decided to change the subject. "When can I get out of here?"

"When pigs fly," he murmured.

"I could probably arrange that," I smiled softly, trying not to giggle. "Maybe dress him in goggles and dark brown leather jacket with a matching hat . . . he'd look so cute."

He turned to face me then, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches. "I was serious when I said I don't want Demetri near you. I can't allow him to hurt you again. Do you realize just how much it hurts me every time I see you lying here in pain because someone has hurt you? It hurts twice as much knowing Demetri is the one hurting you. I should have stopped him. I should have seen it coming. But I trusted him and I shouldn't have. It was only a matter of time before he snapped again and I knew that. We still don't know what's triggering this loss of control. He's your mate Allie, he shouldn't be able to abuse you like this. . . . I could have lost you today."

"Okay," I said softly. I knew the pain of being away from one of my mates. But living in pain until we can figure out what's happening to him or dying . . . well, there really isn't a contest. "I trust your judgment. If you think I'm safer away from him, then I'll stay away from him."

"Thank you," he lightly kissed my cheek and I snuggled down into his body, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Rest sweetheart," he murmured. "We've got a long few days ahead of us. Your only job is to heal."

My fingers intertwined with his hand resting on my stomach and I could feel the weight of my eyelids as the lethargy swept over me.

I could feel his lips at my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Mmm . . . I love you too."

I turned my head slightly . . . searching. He knew what I was after. His lips touched mine gently and my head buried into his neck as the light closed over me.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

There was a light tap on the door and Liliana and Nathan stepped inside. I watched as Liliana rushed to her daughter. She gently smoothed Allie's damp hair and lightly kissed her forehead.

"What's happening to Demetri?" Nathan asked looking out the window that overlooked the back garden.

"I'm not sure," I told them honestly. "It's happened once before while we were being hunted by another vampire, James. Edward and Demetri attacked Allie then, it was only by luck that I was able to save her. James had tainted his venom with iron and then he bit her."

Liliana gasped in horror. "Oh my sweet little fairy," she sobbed softly. "She's been through so much in her short life. She doesn't deserve her mate turning on her too."

"Carlisle would like to speak to you about Demetri. He's waiting in his office for us now. I've told him Spencer should be able to tell if something is happening to Demetri's mind or if it is him losing control. I have a hard time believing someone would control him this way, he was much too composed."

I didn't want to leave Allie and from their emotions I could see Liliana and Nathan realized it too.

"It's alright Jasper," Liliana said light. "I won't leave her side until you get back. Esme is on her way up now, with Carmen and Alice. Allie has enough to deal with, without adding to her stress. She's going to have to make a few hard decisions when she wakes up, let her rest now." With Liliana's words Esme, Carmen, and Alice walked into the room. Alice held a pile of fresh clothes in her hands, Esme a basin of water, and Carmen had Joshua and his bouncy chair.

I watched Alice rush over to Allie. She tenderly smiled at the tiny sleeping girl and brushed her fingers through her blood matted hair. I felt Alice's overwhelming love that she felt for the tiny fragile girl laying broken before us. Alice pressed her lips gently to Allie's cheek as she brushed her fingers over her cool cheek and leaned her forehead against Allies. I watched as her body relaxed slightly and her eyes closed as her breathing deepened. Something about the small act didn't seem entirely sisterly but I couldn't worry about that now.

"Alright boys, out, out, out, out!" Esme shooed us. "Off you go while we get our daughter cleaned up. It would only upset her more if she woke up still covered in her blood, and in this dreadful nightgown. Go take care of Demetri now, we'll keep Allie safe, Jasper," she promised.

I nodded and lightly kissed Allie's cheek. "I should go check on the situation outside first. I'll meet you in Carlisle's study, Nathan." I nodded to Nathan as we separated and I rushed down the stairs.

As I walked through the living room I saw Bella holding onto a sobbing Renesmee. Bella's body was tense and unfriendly, our guest sensed this and gave her a wide berth.

"How are you doing?" I asked Bella before I passed to go into the yard. I knew that this was as hard on her as it was me. She'd never seen Edward react like this, none of us had.

"How do you think I'm doing Jasper," she snarled. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting and it seemed to get everyone's attention, including Anna who's head snapped up and her icy glare turned to Bella. "First she steals my husband and then she turns him into a killer, oh I'm just fuckin' fantastic Jasper! Do you have any idea what this is doing to Renesmee?!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm not upset because of Dad. He deserves everything he gets, he could have killed her!" Nessie hissed, shrugging out of Bella's arms and slowly walking up the stairs with Jacob following behind her.

I was stunned. Bella's rage and anger towards Allie was earth shattering. I felt the growl rise up in my chest but forced it back down. I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Bella, Allie didn't steal your husband," I informed her.

"Don't play dumb Jasper," Rosalie snarled from besides Bella. Her arms wrapped around Bella's waist and Bella leaned into Rosalie's body. "You know as well as we do that the little whore mated with Edward."

And that was the end of my patience.

Before anyone could blink or move I'd lifted Rosalie out of her seat and held her by her neck against the nearest wall. She hung a few inches from the ground growling and snarling as she tried to break free of my hold.

I felt Jack and Peter cautiously making their way towards me and Rosalie.

"Jasper, I'm going to ask you nicely to put my mate down." Jack's voice was calm and controlled. I felt his need to protect his mate rising but it was easier for him to control than my own need to protect Allie.

I hissed as they got a little closer and they backed off, unsure what I was going to do. "I don't know what you two think has happened between Edward and Allie but I can assure you, as her mate and an empath, she does not love Edward in any way."

"Yeah, right," Rosalie said sarcastically. "We all see it Jasper, she's a thieving little whore."

Anna's warm hand lightly brushed against my arm. "My sister may be many things, but a whore is not one of them." I was surprised by the amount of calm in her voice.

"Edward tells a different story," Rosalie growled.

"Edward is out of his damn mind!" I growled. "Were you not there when he attacked us?" How could she not see that Edward had lost his mind, he'd attacked the family. He had Esme pinned to the floor before I could move off the porch, he tore off Maggie's arm, and tried to tear out Carlisle's throat. Was she blind?

Rosalie glared at me but didn't speak. In that moment she slipped, and I could read all her underlying outrage, her jealousy, her hostility towards Allie. I could clearly feel why she was in such a poor temper with me. Why Demetri's attack had not bothered her conscience at all. The feelings left me oddly surprised and curious.

With Rosalie, it was always about vanity.

"Major," Peter growled.

"Speak about my mate that way again, and I'll rip your damn head off," I snarled and dropped Rosalie to the floor. We'd always had a close relationship until I left the family. Rosalie seemed to blame me for the problems that arose within our coven. And now I saw that she was blaming Allie for the problems that arose in her marriage. For Rosalie this wasn't about Edward. It was always about Emmett's love for Allie.

Anna turned her icy glare on Bella and hissed menacingly. "If you're so worried about Allie stealing your precious husband why don't you confront her about it instead of treating her like the town whore." She looked at Rosalie and then back at Bella. "And remember this ladies, you will never understand my bond with my sister. But I will know if you hurt her in any way. Jasper may make the threat but trust me if you hurt Allie, you better run and run fast because I will come after you. And just in case that isn't incentive enough," she looked at the fire place which was suddenly bursting and crackling with bright purple flames. I had a sense that Anna wouldn't hesitate to kill if her sister was in danger. "My gifts are a little more advanced than Allies right now, only because I've had the resources to learn about them and the time to practice them. Trust me, that's just the tip of the ice berg." She turned away from the guests and Bella's shocked expression, walking back into the yard to Demetri and Edward.

I turned to make my way into the yard when Rosalie hissed. "She could be hiding her emotions from you, Jasper."

I didn't bother to dignify that with an answer. Allie could be hiding her feelings from me, there's no doubt about that, but I knew her better than anyone and I knew she didn't have feelings for Edward. I wasn't sure about Emmett. She'd flip flopped on the subject so many times it was a rare occasion if she knew what she felt for him.

"You're just going to walk away from me?" Rosalie shouted. "It's because you know I'm right! Just admit that she's mated with him, it'll be so much easier in the long run."

I left the house and closed the door behind me. When I walked onto the back porch I saw that Garrett held Demetri around his stomach, his arms trapped by his side. He was perfectly still, his eyes focused on Demon in front of him. Emmett held Edward, who had attacked in hope that I wouldn't get to Allie in time, in the same position as Garrett held Demetri. Anna stood in front of both men looking murderous with her teeth bared and her narrowed eyes.

Kate was trying to bring Demetri out of his composed rage while Tanya stood beside Anna, dodging Edward's kicks every now and then. I had never seen Edward so out of control. He was always the perfect one, the one with the most self control besides Carlisle. I'd always thought he looked down his nose at me because of my lack of control. And I could see that Allie saw that too, it was one of the reasons I knew she wasn't mated with him. He'd angered her many times with something she'd heard in his thoughts, something she'd heard about me. Now I looked at him and saw an out of control newborn thrashing around in Emmett's arms. Demetri on the other hand was too calm, a smile played on his lips and his body controlled and relaxed in Garrett's hold.

"How's Allie?" Emmett asked with worried eyes. I felt Rosalie's jealousy rise and the back door slam as she left the house.

"She'll live," I said calmly.

"Can I see her now? Carlisle said I couldn't before." I saw his grip loosen on Edward just a little.

"First things first Em, then I promise you can see her."

I put my hand on Tanya's shoulder. "Why don't you ladies go help Esme and the girls with Allie? Emmett, Garrett and I will stay here and keep trying to snap them out of it."

"What was that with Rosalie and Bella?" Tanya asked.

"They're under the impression Allie has mated with Edward," I answered.

"Has she?" Kate's voice was indifferent. Kate and Tanya had never cared that Allie would mate with multiple partners. Neither of them saw it as a problem as long as Allie was happy, Tanya had even considered the idea herself, although she was more interested in the physical relationship than being bonded with anyone.

"No," I answered honestly. "We'll meet in Carlisle's office in fifteen minutes." I said closing all other conversation.

Kate turned and looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. "I hate seeing her like this, Jasper. What's happening to Demetri? Why are they doing this to her?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Kate. Don't worry about it now, go help Esme. I'll calm them down and see if they remember anything. Eleazar and Marcus took Bubba hunting, they're bringing back blood for Allie and these two. Hopefully the blood will help heal her quicker."

Kate nodded and I watched the girls walk back into the house and disappear up the stairs. I turned back to Emmett and Garrett with the two men locked in their arms. I could feel myself slipping into old patters. I heard Peter, Jack, and Spencer step out onto the porch but none of them came any closer. I could feel eyes on my back as our guests watched the struggle in front of me and Emmett grinned happily.

My military side was coming to the forefront of my mind as I first assessed the situation that was Edward. His eyes were deeply black, burning with hunger and anger. His moved frantically in Emmett's arms, straining against the steel tight grip. Growls and snarls erupted through his chest as he pushed, kicked, and snapped his teeth at anything that came near him.

I turned to assess Demetri. He was perfectly still. His eyes were focused on the second level of the house, the room where Allie slept. From where I stood I could see the girls moving around but Allie was out of sight. He gave of waves of frustration and fury but outwardly didn't show any emotion. His training as a Volturi guard had slipped into place, just as my military side had.

"You both doin' alright?" I asked.

Garrett grinned happily. "Yup, I'm loving this."

"I have him right where I want him," Emmett said happily, his boyish, playful, grin widening. "He might be able to win when we wrestle but he can't beat the brute strength once I've got my arms around him."

I chuckled at their enjoyment of the situation. Demetri snarled abruptly and began to fight in Garrett's arms. This seemed to urge on Edward who began frantically kicking and thrashing against Emmett's grip.

"I was hoping we could talk like civilized vampires," I said. If they wanted to act like newborns I would treat them as such. "Be ready men." I threw out a mixture of lethargy, misery, remorse, defeat, and powerlessness to Edward and Demetri, unfortunately it would hit Garrett and Emmett as well. All four men fell to the ground and I felt bad as I watched Emmett and Garrett slip into unconsciousness like Demetri and Edward had.

Peter, who knew firsthand how to deal with newborns, was at my side immediately. He pulled Demetri off Garrett while I moved Edward off Emmett.

"Was that necessary?" He asked.

"Yes."

I could see Eleazar, Marcus, Bubba, Alec, and Jane coming back from their hunt. When they saw the four unconscious men they picked up their speed, their worry and fear rising as they ran towards us.

"What's happened here?" Eleazar demanded.

"They attacked Allie again," I answered.

"Oh no," Jane breathed. "Is she alright? Did they hurt her?" I noticed Jane at Anna's side, looking up at her with worried, sorrowful, eyes.

"Demetri did a fair bit of damage. She's asleep right now why don't you go into the house, I'm sure she'll be thirsty when she wakes, would you mind –"

"Of course not!" Jane darted into the house and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare Allie's blood.

"Are they unconscious?" Marcuse asked looking down at Demetri.

"Yes. I can render a vampire unconscious, just not through physical means. They'll stay this way until I wake them. Jack, Peter would you mind taking Demetri and Edward into our house. We'll take turns guarding them, I don't want them near Allie until this is over or we've figured out why they keep attacking her."

"Yes, Major." Peter grabbed Demetri and swung him over his shoulder. Once they were far enough away I fed Garrett and Emmett their emotions and awakened them.

"What the fuck!" Emmett growled and shot up off the ground, his body tense and preparing to a fight.

"Emmett language!" Esme's voice floated down from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry Mom!" he yelled.

"Where are Edward and Demetri?" Garrett asked, his eyes darting around the yard.

"Peter and Jack have detained them in our house. They won't wake until I want them to. I want them kept away from Allie until we know what's going on and why they keep attacking my mate."

"That was too cool, Man!" Emmett grinned mischievously. "Does Carlisle know you can knock vamps out?"

"Yes. Focus now Em, we need to be prepared for another attack and the Romanians will arrive in five days. Hopefully before they arrive Demetri and Edward will have snapped out of their trance and can explain themselves."

"How's Allie?" Emmett asked, his eyes searching the house from the outside.

"She's had better days but I'm hoping Arabella and Damon can heal her before the Romanians arrive." I said looking down at Damon in wolf form. He nodded once and disappeared.

My mind wondered back to when Edward attacked the family. If I had seen what he was doing, seen that he was trying to distract me, I could have gotten to her sooner. I never should have let her go alone with Demetri. My instincts were telling me, screaming at me, to go with them but I didn't listen. He's her mate and I didn't think he'd attack her again. The guilt was eating away at me when I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, whatever you're thinking right now, this isn't your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Nobody could have seen this coming, Alice and Allie didn't even see. The decision is happening too quickly."

I hadn't realized I'd been projecting my emotions.

"Oh please," Alec scoffed, "of course it was going to happen again, it was only a matter of time. Your guilt is just, Jasper. This was your fault, you could have stopped it, you could have stopped Demetri. Maybe you chose not to protect her, to let him kill her and wash your hands free of her pathetic, needless, existence."

I growled angrily but he was right, this was my fault. I could have stopped this from happening. Allie was hurt because of me.

"Emmett's right," I turned to see Alice standing directly behind me. Her big beautiful golden eyes were filled with sorrow and pain as she looked up at me. "Demetri didn't make the decision to attack Allie, it's why I didn't see it. I can't see what's making him attack her or why he's doing it but I believe it will happen again, I just don't know when. We should be prepared for the worst."

"I won't let it happen again," I hissed.

"Like you weren't going to let this attack happened. But it did, didn't it, Jasper? And you didn't do anything to stop Demetri, what makes you think you can stop him a third time?" Alec grinned.

"You really need to shut your pathetic, rodent, little mouth," Anna said. "You might be Jane's brother but that won't stop me from kicking you into the next century, now shut it."

Alec looked at Anna, stunned. Nobody had ever spoken to him that way before.

With that said we broke apart and I followed Alice into the house. I could feel the pain coming from her body. I'd never seen her look so small, her shoulders slumped, her hair was disheveled, and her clothes torn from the fight with Edward.

"It'll be alright," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "She'll be fine." I promised. Alice simply nodded.

When we entered the living room the family and our guests were gathered, talking amongst themselves. The emotions ran high in the room and I calmed everyone without thinking twice about it.

"How is she Jasper?" Maggie asked, her eyes full of worry, her arm fused back onto her body.

"Did you kill that no good guard?" Randall snarled.

"Allie has seen better days but she's going to heal just fine," I said speaking to the entire room. "No, I did not kill Demetri. There is no point in killing him, it would only hurt Allie more." A few snarls and growls broke out at this but it was understandable. "I want Allie kept away from Demetri and Edward. They're being detained next door until we figure out what's happening. If ya'll would excuse me now I must go see Carlisle." I nodded my head and went on up to check on Allie before going to see Carlisle. I was still thinking about the plan forming in my mind when I stepped inside the make shift hospital room.

"How is she?" I asked Liliana. Esme hugged me tightly and lightly kissed my cheek. I was shocked to see Emmett sat holding onto Allie's hand, I hadn't seen him pass me and head up the stairs. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and stroked her cheek. I felt his undying love for her and protectiveness burst into the room but, unlike other times when I've felt angry with him, I only felt relief and happiness now. This emotion was different than what I've felt from him in the past. I still felt his instinct to protect her and fight for her, I felt his love for her and his lust but it was different than my own. It was true, he was devoted to her and he did love her but not the way I do, not as strongly or as passionately. Spencer had been right, Emmett couldn't love Allie the way I did because he was not imprinted with her. But he could love her and for the first time I was okay with that. If he makes her happy then I'm happy too.

"She seems to sense when you've left," Liliana said softly. "And Joshua is fussy." I picked him up out of his bassinette and gently rocked him in my arms. I turned my attention to Allie and lightly kissed her forehead and calmed her stress filled body.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart," I reminded her and pushed a little more lethargy into her body so she'd sleep longer. "Try and keep her calm, I won't be gone long." I took Joshua with me as I left the room and went to meet Carlisle.

Carlisle's study was buzzing with emotions as I stepped into the room. Joshua whimpered softly and griped my shirt in his small hands. I sent everyone waves of calm and they all turned to smile appreciatively at me. Carlisle sat behind his desk, looking stressed and pained by the afternoons events.

"I haven't discussed it with her yet but once this is over, providing we survive, I'm going to take Allie away. This has all put too much stress on her. She needs time to rest and heal." Carlisle's eyes widened in shock.

"But where will you take her?" he asked.

Alice's face fell. "You're taking her away?"

"It's for the best, until Demetri is himself again and not trying to kill her. I think I'll take her back to Alaska. She loved the house I built her there. The location is remote enough to be away from humans and abundant with wildlife. Joshua would love the snow. We'll probably have to renovate but that isn't a problem."

"And Demetri?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'll talk to him after I've spoken to Allie but I'm sure he'd agree it's for the best. I won't tell him where I'm taking her. I don't trust him to be anywhere near her anymore. I won't allow him to hurt her again." Everyone in the room looked at me in shock but I could see Carlisle agreeing with me as he slowly nodded his head.

"In the mean time?" Tanya asked looking worried.

"For now we keep Demetri and Edward in confinement. I'm not sure what's triggering this loss of control but I won't risk Allie's life by having him around her or Joshua."

"Allie will be upset," Alice murmured.

I sighed. "Yes but she'll understand if I explain my reasoning to her and ask her opinion. I won't force my decision on her but I won't allow him to hurt her either. We'll take the necessary steps and precautions if she decides she doesn't want to leave him." I said firmly. I wouldn't stop her from seeing him but I also wouldn't let her be alone with him either.

"Jasper she's your mate, are you ever truly going to be able to trust him again?" Kate asked.

"No Kate, I won't ever trust him with Allie again."

* * *

_**Allie**_

I didn't sleep well that night. My leg ached and I was beginning to feel more of the soreness spreading through my body. The constant _whooshing_ of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the pink comforter over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until Jasper curled back into bed with me. Just having him close made all the difference and I was able to sink back into the black unconsciousness.

Thick fog was all I could see out the window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

"What is it baby?" Jasper murmured against my ear.

"It's all foggy and cold and I can't see the sky."

Jasper chuckled and slid his hand across my stomach. "I've been thinking," he began.

"I know," I smiled. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "If you think leaving Forks is best for our family – you, Joshua and I – then we'll . . ." I took a deep breath and tried to force the words out of my mouth. My body slumped and I sighed a few seconds later. "I can't, I'm sorry, I can't leave him when something's wrong. I can't just abandon him."

"He hurt you, Allie. He attacked you and tried to kill you," Jasper growled softly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't you growl at me," I pulled his face closer to mine and pressed my lip against his for the briefest moment. Jasper growled deep in his throat and I felt the shiver run up my spine. "I like it when you growl," I said as my fingers brushed through his hair. "I won't leave him but I'll let you take every precaution you want. I won't be alone with him, I won't let Joshua be alone with him, I'll start training with Kate and Anna incase he attacks again. At least if I have better knowledge of my gifts and how to use them I can protect myself a little more. I'll stay with you and Bubba at all times. Whatever you want, but I won't leave him when he's in need."

Jasper sighed. "Alright, but you do everything you just said and if he attacks you again we're leaving."

"Deal." I nodded firmly.

Over the next ten days I began my training sessions with Jasper. Emmett was more than willing to help Jasper teach me to fight but he was quickly disappointed when Arabella and Damon couldn't heal my broken bones. Unfortunately I was stuck with the broken leg, the four broken ribs, a broken ankle, and my broken wrist until they healed the natural way.

Although I couldn't fight I could still watch. Jasper and Emmett showed me the basics and the techniques I could use without having to involve me physically. Zafrina taught me a few neat tricks that she demonstrated on Jasper and Emmett. Even Peter tried to teach me a few things but I still felt as if my knowledge was impossibly basic especially without the practice.

So instead of focusing on hand to hand combat I learnt how to fight using my gifts with my two eager teachers Kate and Anna.

Some of the visitors found my education entertaining, and some even offered assistance. The nomad Jimmy took a few turns and I found his teaching styles to be quite informative, although he wasn't impressed when I locked him in my shield and couldn't figure out how to drop it and free him. I fought once again with Zafrina who tried multiple times to pierce my shield and blind me with one of her illusions.

I grew quite close to Zafrina and her sisters and enjoyed their company. I could see Joshua was fascinated by Zafrina's gifts as he reached out fearlessly towards the large vampire. She held him gently in her arms and I watched as his eyes stared blankly into space. A second later, Joshua's dazzling smile lit up his face. He blinked rapidly and his fist curled into Zafrina's shirt. His arms and legs kicked out in excitement and Zafrina's lips twitched into her hard version of a smile.

After that, it was hard to keep Joshua away from Zafrina and her illusions. I worried, because I was quite sure that Zafrina was able to create images that were not pretty at all. but through Joshua's thoughts I could see Zafrina's visions for myself – they were as clear as any memory I've ever seen, like they were real – and thus judge for myself whether they were appropriate or not.

Jasper was thrilled to have the Amazons with us because Zafrina was enormously talented; her gift could make a very dangerous offensive weapon. Not that Jasper was asking for Zafrina to side with us in the battle, but if the Romanians did not pause when they saw our witnesses, perhaps they would pause for a different kind of scene.

Zafrina was intrigued and amused by my gifts, especially my ability to teleport – it was something she'd never encountered before and she was eager to help me learn to control my gifts.

Every minute of the day that I wasn't with Joshua or Jasper or leaning to fight, I was in the backyard working with Kate, Benjamin, Zafrina, Maggie, Alice, Anna and Eleazar to try and strengthen my gifts.

Each time we practiced I gained more control over my gifts. I could successfully hold my shield up while being attacked by multiple gifts without it weakening. As time passed I learnt how to trap an attacker inside a single orb of my shield, creating a steel impenetrable cage that nobody could break through, and still protect my family in my shield. And then as I practiced more I was able to imprison multiple attackers, in multiple single orbs, at various points in the large clearing where we practiced.

Eleazar was fascinated by my shield. It was something he'd never seen in a gift before. It's uncommon for a shield to break off and encage an assailant while still protecting the people around me.

I worked closely with Alice to learn how to control and open my mind further, allowing my visions and telepathy to strengthen. While fighting hand-to-hand Alice taught me how to avoid my attacker and strike at the right moment. I watched her and Jasper fight and kept my eyes trained closely on each of Alice's swift movements as she saw how Jasper would attack and then at the right moment she would strike and win. Jasper helped me learn how to meditate and control the amount of noise in my mind constantly. Jane taught me how to create the illusion of pain in my enemies like she does; it's the one gift I've never been comfortable using and without Demetri and Jasper I could never turn it off. But after her extensive training sessions it became one of my most dangerous and strongest gifts, although nothing was as strong as my shield.

With the help of Anna, Garrett and Peter I spent hours trying to figure out how to aim and blow up an exact target without all the windows and televisions in the house exploding. Anna has the same ability I do but she has more control than me. It seems my gifts were all tied to my emotions and when I'm upset my gifts are uncontrolled and deadly. I'd even learnt how to master my telekinesis, although I had that one down before my training began. But my aim was better and I could successfully braid Renesmee's hair without lifting a finger.

It was a lot harder to learn how to control and master reading everyone's worst fears. Zafrina was the only one strong enough to pull herself out of the illusion and it was only because she replaced her fears with an illusion she'd conjured in her mind. I did find it easier to read the fears around me without putting everyone into the illusion. The gift separated in a way, I could read the fear and I could put them into the illusion but I could also finally do one without the other.

In all honesty, unlike in the past when I've been too nervous to use my gifts, I now loved it. I grew stronger and more controlled to the point where I could raise my hands quickly without throwing something across the room or blowing something up. Everything seemed to be clicking into place finally.

One afternoon in the middle of the week I was practicing in the back yard with Kate and Anna when there was a low commotion from the front yard. I heard Carlisle speaking over a babble of surprised voices.

"Who sent you?" he asked someone, his voice unsure, slightly upset. Jasper, Emmett, and Bubba were at my side in an instant. Jasper handed me Joshua and lightly kissed my temple. I saw his eyes shift up to Emmett and he mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Stay with Allie," he murmured before darting off into the house.

"What's going on?" I asked. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. My head rested against his chest as his tight embrace circled me.

"Who is it?" Anna asked from beside me.

"No one sent us," the deep whispery voice answered Carlisle. I was immediately reminded of the ancient voice of Marcus and Aro in my dreams and I froze.

"S'okay Miss Allie," Bubba said. His arm wrapped gently around my lower back and he moved closer to Anna and Emmett.

My grip tightened on Joshua and I cautiously walked around the house to enter through the kitchen door, listening to what I couldn't see.

I knew the front room was crowded-almost everyone had gone in to see the newest visitors – but there was barley any noise. Shallow breathing, that was all.

Jaspers voice was the one that responded. "Then what brings you here now?"

"Word travels," a different voice answered, just as feathery as the first. "We heard hints that the Romanian coven was moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. We have no part of their coven and do not agree with the way they conduct themselves. We may not have liked the Volturi but this bunch of children is destroying all we have worked to gain."

"And obviously the whispers were true. This is a very impressive gathering, more so than the last."

"We are not challenging the Romanians," Jane said in a strained tone. "There has been a misunderstanding, one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Romanians to listen. We didn't –"

"We don't care what they say you did, little witch" the first voice interrupted. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," the second inserted. "We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to fall and when it finally happens we are made a mockery of by our own country."

"The Romanian coven that took leadership wants one thing, to kill Princess Alana and gain her title and her power," the first said.

The second continued, "If there is any chance they will fall we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," the first added. They spoke in a smooth tandem, their voices so similar that less sensitive ears would assume there was only one speaker. "If we think you have a chance of success."

"Allie, darlin'?" Jasper called to me in a hard voice. "Would you come here and bring Joshua, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

It helped to know that probably half of the vampires in the other room would come to Joshua's defense if these Romanians were upset by us or this was some sort of trick I had yet to see. I didn't like the sound of their voices, or the dark menace in their words. As I walked into the room, Emmett's arm still tight around my waist, Bubba behind me with Anna following him, I could see I was not alone in that assessment. Most of the motionless vampires glared with hostile eyes, and a few – Peter, Tanya, Kate, Jimmy, Zafrina and Senna – repositioned themselves subtly into defensive poses between the newcomers and me.

The vampires at the door were both slight and short, one dark-haired and the other with hair so ashy blond that it looked pale gray. They had the same powdery look to their skin as Marcus and Aro, though I thought it was not so pronounced. Their sharp, narrow eyes were dark burgundy, with no milky film. They wore very simple black clothes that could pass as modern but hinted at older designs.

The dark one grinned when I came into the room. "Well, well, Jasper. You _have_ been naughty, haven't you?"

"I would have expected better from you myself," the blonde one grinned at Marcus and Jane. "You enforced these same laws hundreds of years ago." He chuckled darkly.

And then Anna moved out of Bubba's shadow to stand beside me. Her eyes were narrowed and her smile bright, exposing her sharp glistening teeth. "Boys," she smirked. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Twins," they breathed together.

"Stefan, Vladimir, I'd like you to meet my mate," Jasper said in a hard tone, "Princess Alana Rosetta, our son Joshua and her sister Princess Anastasia Rose." Their eyes widened a little more but they didn't bow or offer me or Anna their hand. "They're half vampire half fairy."

"We don't care either way," the blond responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Romanians, as _we_ said before."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," finished Vladimir.

In the end we had pulled together more than eighty-three witnesses – the Irish, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie; the Egyptians, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia; the Amazons, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Huilen and Nahuel; the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan; the English Alfred, Albert, Beatrix, and Gwendolyn; the French coven, Florence, Dominique, André, and Leopold; the Japanese coven; Miki, Ryo, and Tomoko; the African coven; Femi, Masego, Amadi, Babafemi; the German coven; Gunda and Katrina; the Volturi, Marcus, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, and Santiago; and the nomads, Peter, Mary, Randall, Charles, Bishop, Jimmy, Lorena, William, Joseph, Silver, Charlie, Bill, Eric, Pam, Samuel, Carrie, Jonathan, Tony, Morgan, Aaron, Emily, Penelope, Rachel, Phoebe, Lisa, Bartholomew, Miranda, Douglass, Mac, Taylor, Derek, sally, Barry, Clive, Sarah, Daniel, Jamie, Andrew, Hilda, and Zelda. And of course there were the werewolves and the werecats, and the shape shifters. Arabella and Damon had sent Wendy, Sheila, and Zachary to us. Then my mother's family, my sister and her mates, and our family and the Queen who would arrive only hours before the Romanians. Not to mention everyone else that packed into our two houses, Forks was literally overrun with the supernatural.

Aside from the Volturi and the Romanians, it was probably the largest friendly gathering of mature creatures in immortal history.

We were all beginning to be a little bit hopeful. Even I couldn't help it. Joshua and I had won over so many in such a brief time. The Romanians only had to listen for just the tiniest second. . .

The two Romanians that joined us – focused only on their bitter resentment of the ones who had overthrown their empire fifteen hundred years earlier and were now destroyed themselves – took everything in stride. They seemed mysteriously delighted by our alliance with the werewolves and the werecats. They watched me practice with eager eyes, they watched me answer unspoken questions, they felt as Jasper calmed down the room of excited vampires or a heated argument, they watched as Alice and I looked into the future and Renesmee talked to people through her mind, they watched Kate zap me over and over again when my shield broke, watched Benjamin pull geysers of water from the river or sharp gusts of wind from the still air with just his mind, they watched my mother and I practice as she taught me about my gifts and my heritage, they watched my mother and her mates interact with one another, watched Anna and I grow closer day by day and watched as we physically and mentally fought one another in one of her lesions, they watched as Jane and Alec joined our fight and watched as I joyfully obliterated Alec in one of our fights, they watched as Joshua easily threw things or people across the room and Arabella and Damon switch from human to dog in an instant, they watched the animals as I commanded them and learnt how to fight with them beside me and against me, they watched the new comers practice their gifts and take their turn to stand with me and against me, they watched as Alec and I fought again and again and on occasion they watched as we physically fought, they watched my relationship with d Jasper grow with every passing day and their eyes glowed with their fierce hope that the Romanians had met their match.

We did not hope for the same things, but we all hoped.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

Just two days before the Romanians were due to arrive Allie was sat motionless on the couch beside Anna, her eyes heavily glazed over, only her hand moving swiftly across the page could be heard in the silent tense room.

"What is she seeing?" I demanded.

"I have no idea the werewolves are blinding me!" Alice hissed angrily from Allie's feet, her head resting on her knee.

"I'm not sure either," Edward muttered from beside Carlisle, squinting his eyes, "the pictures are moving too rapidly and there are so many of them." I felt his unease as he watched Allie. I'd only allowed him into the house if he promised to stay with Carlisle and Eleazar. Bubba was tense and nervous behind Allie, his eyes continually scanning the room for any signs of danger. Demetri had gone hunting with Marcus and Jane hours ago and was due back soon.

"_Allie_?" I shook her shoulders slightly and her head turned to look at me, although she wasn't seeing the room around her.

"Something's wrong," she murmured sullenly. "Everything is . . . changing? . . ."

"What is it that's changing? The Romanians?" I asked, my eyes were focused on the Romanian two watching Allie with excited hopeful eyes.

"Yes and no. It'll snow tonight and settle tomorrow, that's when they will arrive."

"What else? Do you know the exact time?" I questioned her the way I always have, the way I learnt with Alice while we were married.

"No, the afternoon or late morning. We'll be safe in the clearing until they arrive . . ."

"What is it darlin'? What do you see that you're unsure about?" I gently stroked her cheek and her eyes slowly closed. Her head leaned into my touch.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. "There are too many decisions to be made. I see foot prints, human and animal, in the snow. A startlingly white blanket of snow in the clearing. I see snow on the trees in the forests and icicles dripping from the branches. I see white on the ground and white in the sky. But nothing else, it's just white and snowy like a painting. It's beautiful but there's nothing else but trees and snow." Her eyes focused on my face and she frowned at me. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea . . ."

Many low discussions began at the same time, but it was the Romanians I listened to. Maybe because Vladimir kept shooting glances in Allie's direction and I didn't like the way his keen eyes were looking at her. There was a hunger there that I'd seen before, not a hunger for blood far from it in fact.

"No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world sought new leadership and saw this Romanian coven for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes they can do no wrong."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," Vladimir replied.

"But we did not go as far as exposing vampires to the entire human race." Stefan nodded. "We also never put on white hats and called ourselves saints," he shot a look at Marcus as he came through the door but the old master wasn't listening to the two Romanians gossip like old women at the beauty parlor. I noted quickly that Demetri wasn't with him and turned my attention back to the Romanians.

"I think the time has come to fight once again," Vladimir said. "How can you imagine we'll ever find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

"Nothing is impossible. Maybe someday –"

"We've been waiting for this day to come since they took leadership, Stefan. And they've only gotten stronger with the few years they've had it." Vladimir paused and looked at Allie. He showed no surprise when he saw her watching him, too. "If the Romanians win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strengths. Think of what that newborn alone could give them" – he jerked his chin to Allie – "and she is barely discovering her gifts. She gains a new gift sporadically though her years by the time she reaches her hundredth birthday she could have more power than anyone in the world! And the earth-mover has only grown stronger since our last visit." Vladimir nodded toward Benjamin, who stiffened. Almost everyone was eavesdropping on the Romanians' now, like me. "And the illusionist and the fire touch, the mind reader and the psychic, the two witch twins and the empath, the tracker is the best of his kind and the shield, the lie detector and the gift reader, the brute strength and the thought projector – they will build their armies up with this bunch and become indestructible."

Stefan looked around the room shaking his head. "I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agree?"

Stefan sighed. "I think I must agree. And that means . . ."

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope."

"If we can just cripple them, even, expose them . . ."

"Then, someday, others will finish the job."

"Or the Princess will finish them."

"She is very young, talented, but young. She could not rule our world with so little knowledge of it."

"Ah, but she would have advisers. Her mates would be by her side and I'm sure her coven would not abandon her. Eleazar and Carlisle know as much about our world as Demetri and Marcus. She would have brothers and sisters as we had. Other's around her that know the laws better than anyone else."

"But, she is the daughter of Aro."

Stefan waved his hand, dismissing the statement. "It means very little. Blood ties mean nothing when one participant has been destroyed. We have seen she is nothing like Aro. She wears the crest of the Cullen's not of the Volturi as I expected when we arrived."

"She is too emotional to rule, to kind. She is not a killer."

"There is nothing wrong with that. Perhaps our world needs a warm heart. She is passionate, I would not say that is a downfall but an uprising. To have someone with the strength and the passion could be beneficial."

"Perhaps your right. A woman in charge could change things for the better." Vladimir nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'm sure of it brother. At the very least she can't do much more damage," Stefan shrugged lightly. They locked eyes for a moment and then murmured in unison.

"It's the only way."

"So we fight," Stefan said. Though I could see that they were torn, self-preservation warring with revenge, the smile they exchanged was full of anticipation.

"We fight for the Princess," Vladimir agreed.

Though I'm sure it was a good thing to have the two Romanians on our side; from Allie's strange visions and her emotions, I could see Allie was keeping something from us, and I was sure the battle was impossible to avoid. In that case, two more vampires fighting on our side could only help. But the Romanians' decision still made me nervous. I didn't trust them to not betray us.

"We will fight, too," Tia said, her usually grave voice more solemn than ever. "We believe the Romanians will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them," her eyes lingered on her mate.

Benjamin grinned and threw an impish glance towards the Romanians. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free once again."

"I'll stay, but it might be to your detriment. I will join them if that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Romanians." Amun scowled, then sighed, glanced and Joshua and Allie, and added in an exasperated tone, "I will witness that the child is of no danger to our world and that you are the deadliest weapon I've ever seen. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked." Allie smiled brightly.

Amun grimaced, "But not all that you are getting, it seems." He turned and shook his head at Benjamin before leaving with Kebi.

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a King's rule," Garrett said in a teasing tone. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya added "And we fight with him."

"They are our family," Kate smiled and winked at me.

The Romanians' pronouncement seemed to have made the others feel the need to declare themselves as well.

"I will fight for Allie," Peter said in a hard voice. His eyes shifted down to Allie, I could feel her unhappiness as he stared at her and instinctively I wrapped her in my arms.

Jimmy stood suddenly, standing in the center of the room. "I will speak on behalf of all nomad vampires here; we will fight for the Princess. But we will not let her rule us as the Romanians and the Volturi once did." As he passed Allie he bent to her swiftly "I'm sorry but that's how the majority feels."

Allie giggled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine by me I don't want to rule you. I'd rather not have to take my throne if I don't have to. I agree change is needed but I don't think I am the one that should make it happen, at least not yet." Jimmy winked at her and rushed back over to where the nomads were seated together.

"The packs will fight with the Cullen's," Jacob said suddenly. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added with a smirk.

"Children," Peter muttered.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

Jacob grinned tauntingly.

"Well, I'm in, too," Maggie said, shrugging out from under Siobhan's restraining hand. "I know truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Siobhan stared at Maggie with worried eyes and sighed softly. "If it comes to it," she said, "we will stand with Carlisle's family and fight with them."

"Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful." Carlisle half smiled.

"You know that won't help," I wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle said. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"I fight with my sister," Anna said firmly. Her mates didn't seem happy about her declaration but she ignored them, turning to face Allie. "I've spent twenty-five years looking for you, I'm not about to lose you now." she gently threw her arms around Allie and hugged her sisters broken body.

In the end everyone in the room had declared they would fight against the Romanians if it came to it. I caught Allie smiling slightly when her eyes glazed over but she quickly blinked the vision away.

"It's clearing up," Alice nodded knowingly and darted out of the room suddenly.

That was the end of the dramatic speeches for the night. The group slowly dispersed, most off to hunt before the Romanians arrived, some to while away the time with Carlisle's books or televisions or computers.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" I called to Emmett.

"Oh, hey Jasper!" he shouted back, grinning and waving at me. The bear took advantage of his distraction to rake its heavy paw across Emmett's chest. The sharp claws shredded through his shirt, and squealed across his skin.

The bear bellowed at the high-pitched noise.

"Aw hell, Allie gave me this shirt!" he grumbled under his breath.

Emmett roared back at the enraged animal.

I sighed and sat down on a convenient boulder. This might take awhile.

But Emmett was almost done. He let the bear try to take his head off with another swipe of the paw, laughing as the blow bounced off and sent the bear staggering back. The bear roared and Emmett roared again though his laughter. Then he launched himself at the animal, who stood a head taller than him on its hind legs, and their bodies fell to the ground tangled up together, taking a mature spruce tree down with them. The bear's growls cut off with a gurgle.

A few minutes later, Emmett jogged over to where I was waiting for him. His shirt destroyed, torn and bloodied, sticky with sap and covered in fur. His dark curly hair wasn't much better. He had a huge grin on his face.

"That was a strong one. I could almost feel it when he clawed me."

I chuckled. "You know if Allie saw what you just did she'd probably blow off your balls."

"It's better than eating humans," he mumbled, looking a little worried.

"I'm not sure she'd see it that way, she doesn't like animal blood. She'd rather buy blood from a blood bank than kill at all."

Emmett smiled softly. "Will she ever be able to hunt with us?"

"Not unless she can focus her mind and block out the animal voices. It would be too painful for her otherwise, like she were listening and feeling the animals die all at once." I knew she wanted to try it but wanting to try it and actually doing it were two different things. I'm not sure she could hunt for herself, even if she could successfully block her mind and emotions, she's just not the type.

"We'll just have to hunt and provide for her then," Emmett said firmly. I enjoyed the way he wanted to protect her, to hunt for her and care for her. "Were you able to track down that mountain lion for her?"

"Of course I was." I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Allie, do you think I don't know what's going on?"

"W . . . what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I can feel it Emmett. You . . . Allie . . . I feel the lust and desire you have for her. Is it a need to fuck my mate or is it more? What's going on, exactly?" I wanted to know. I'd felt their lust for one another since they day I introduced them and it had only grown stronger since.

"I . . ."

"Do me a favor and don't deny it any longer. If it's more than lust talk to Allie but if you're just looking to screw around with my mate that isn't going to happen. Allie isn't that type of girl."

Emmett growled. "I would never do something like that." I could feel the rage and anger pouring out of him and calmed him instantly. "I know she isn't like that, and I would never treat her with so little respect. I just . . . I don't know what I feel and until I know for sure you can't say anything to her, promise me Jasper."

"I won't say a word," I promised him. "But you need to figure this out before Rosalie attacks Allie."

"Why would Rosalie attack Allie?" Emmett growled protectively.

I groaned. Why did things have to be so complicated? "Rosalie is jealous that you have a desire to be intimate with Allie. She's enraged that Allie was able to take you away from her. She's jealous of the relationship you have with Allie, the lust you feel, the fact that you think Allie is prettier than she is. She has a lot of negative emotions towards my mate right now."

"But Rosalie . . . isn't she mated with Jack?"

"Yes."

I sighed. Emmett came to sit beside me on the rock. He brushed his hand over his face and looked down at his shoes.

"So Rosalie's jealous?" he grinned.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Hmmm . . . . Well, in all honestly it doesn't matter does it?" he asked. "She left me long before I asked for the divorce. I'm a free agent. I have feelings for Allie but with everything that's going on right now I don't think it's a good time to tell her."

"No." I agreed.

"And . . ." he trailed off, his eyes searching the forest for something.

"And what?"

"You don't want me to be with her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Jasper, if you want me to keep my distance I will."

I thought about that for a moment. It was an option to consider. But then if I sent Emmett away Allie would hurt more than she already does. I sighed. "No," I said firmly. "Allie would only hurt in the long run if you did that. I'm not opposed to you being with her. I'm not planning on leaving her at any moment you understand. If she's mated with you there's a high chance that she'll want to be with both of us . . . at the same time. You have to be okay and ready for that because unless she tells me to leave I will stay. As weird as it sounds I like watching her with Demetri. I like holding her in my arms while he makes love to her. But we each like our time alone with her too and I will give you that. But you should remember that she will be my wife, my imprint, and she is Joshua's mother. Knowing all of that, if you still want to be with her . . . I won't stop you."

"Are you sure, Jasper?" he asked unsure.

"Besides Peter you're the closet person I have to a brother, I can't imagine being linked through Allie to anyone better, Em."

He grinned and then turned to look at me curiously. "Can I ask a personal question?" he wondered.

"Sure."

"Do you and Demetri have an imitate relationship?"

I chuckled. "Is that what's worrying you?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about it . . . that's all." he shrugged. I could feel his embarrassment and his hesitation as he spoke. "I mean, it's no big deal to me. I've done it before when I was with Rosalie. I was trying to save our marriage at the time and make her happy. But you're entirely different and so is Allie, she's definitely not Rosalie."

I had no ides he'd been physical with another man before. I was shocked that Emmett, of all people, had experience with another man. I couldn't imagine it. He seemed to be such a ladies' man.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "No, Demetri and I have chosen not to cross that line. I'll warn you, though, Allie can be very jealous at times. Personally I think it's cute when she gets jealous about me being with someone else. She isn't against the idea of including someone else in our relationship, male or female, but she doesn't like the idea of me being physically imitate with them. But there are many forms of love that I haven't taught her yet. A physical relationship with no emotional ties for example, or a physical relationship between three lovers with no bounders. Do you want to be with me or Demetri in that way?" I never thought I'd be discussing this type of thing with my brother. I never thought he'd be asking me these questions. With my knowledge of all things Emmett I couldn't honestly see him with a man. But then, even with Rosalie, he was the more sexual of the two of them, the more experienced and outgoing.

"I'm not sure. I mean that type of relationship doesn't bother me, especially if Allie was there. But I know I don't want to date you. I don't have those types of feelings for you. In a way when you're with Allie, when I see you together, I feel the strong urge to be with both of you. I'm not in love with you, Jazz but . . . .UGH I don't know!" he growled and ran his hands through his hair. "I just always thought you were with Demetri that way. Physically but not emotionally."

"Why don't we take it slow and see how things go. Allie needs to feel comfortable with all of this, I won't do anything that she disagrees with. However I'm not sure how I feel about being intimate with you either, I suppose it wouldn't hurt any to try it once and see what it's like. I don't love you in that way either but you're right, when I see you with Allie I feel the link forming between us through her. If you chose to tell her about your feelings and finalize your mating then we'll explore all options. We're naturally sexual beings, it's perfectly normal to want to form a physical connection and nothing more. We're not like humans in our sexual habits. And Allie is unlike anyone I've ever known."

"Okay . . . . one thing at a time. Allie comes first and then we'll see how things go." He sighed. "Do you think we should be getting back?" he worried. "Will she be alright? What if Demetri attacks again?"

Besides Allie forcing me out of the door, I'd only left her knowing Demetri was safely locked away in our house. Bubba was under strict orders to keep Allie safe. I knew he wouldn't disappoint me and from his emotions towards Allie I knew he wouldn't let her be hurt again. She and Joshua were two of the very few people to earn Bubbas fierce loyalty.

"If you're finished," I replied.

"Yes," he frowned.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked.

"Have you ever thought about how fragile they all are? How many bad things there are that can happen to a mortal?"

"No."

"I mean, I wasn't much match for a bear that first time around, was I?" he murmured. "Bears! Can she control bears? Do we know for a fact that she can control them?"

"Yes."

"I mean, it would be her luck wouldn't it? Stray bear in town. Of course it would head straight for Allie."

"She attracts animals, it's only logical." I said, unsure where he was going with this.

"She could run into a bear . . . or get hit by a car . . . or _lightening_, do we know what happens if she's struck by lightning? . . . or what if she falls down stairs . . . or gets stabbed in a convenient store . . . or a plane she's on falls from the sky . . . or she drowns . . . or the house sets on fire . . .or gets sick – gets a _disease!_" The words burst from his mouth like a storm. I felt his relief but it was overshadowed by his worry and anxiety.

"Emmett, you sound like a crazy person, do you know that?"

"But think about it Jasper, anything could happen to her! She could fall in the shower and hit her head. She could bleed to death before we find her! Or she could get shot in a drive by!"

"Em, this is Forks, I doubt she'll get shot at and if she does she won't die from it. She's immortal not mortal. She won't die if she falls in the shower and hits her head, she can't get sick."

"But how do we know that?" his teeth clenched together, and he was abruptly infuriated. "She's had _a lot_ of near death experiences this month."

"Ah," it made sense now. "I understand now."

"_Finally!_ So what I think we should do is bubble wrap her . . ."

I chuckled. "I'm not bubble wrapping my mate, Emmett. Allie is going to be fine. Yes, she's been hurt a lot this month but she isn't going to die from a few broken bones. She will heal and she will move on with her life the way she always has. She's immortal; those things you mentioned won't harm her."

"Are you sure?" He frowned. I felt his need to protect her but now I'd told him about Rosalie's jealousy I also felt a hint of anger and unease from him. He knew as well as I did what Rosalie was capable of.

"I'm positive," I smiled softly and heaved myself off the bounder. "C'mon lets go home and you can tell her about the bubble wrap." I chuckled again and shook my head as we walked back towards the house.

When we arrived home Allie was curled on the couch with Anna and Alice. Joshua lay sleeping in his bassinette at her feet, as usual Wallace and Bear were curled into the bassinette with Joshua and duchess and Max were on guard by Allie's feet.

I went straight to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. I gently kissed her wrist and then her cheek, brushing my head into her neck.

"How are you feeling darlin'?"

"I'm a little tired," she murmured. "Anna and I have been practicing since you left." I looked down at her leg realizing it was no longer in the black boot. "Carlisle said my leg has healed. He told me to be careful but the X-rays show that everything is fine. Did you have a good hunt?"

"Yes, Emmett and I had fun."

"Monkey did you get a grizzly?" she yawned. Alice shifted to sit at Allie's feet and I slid into her position, pulling Allie into my arms. Her head leaned against my chest as she looked up at Emmett.

"Yeah," he bent down to look into her eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "Listen Jasper and I were talking and we've decided—"

"You've decided," I corrected.

"I've decided that there are too many things in this world that can hurt you, I don't want you to be hurt again. With that being said, I'm going to wrap you in bubble wrap to keep you from injuring yourself. It won't stop bullets or knives or vampire teeth or diseases or lightning but for now, until I find something else, it'll help."

Allie frowned and looked up at me. "What's he talking about?"

"You've had a lot of near death experiences this month, Emmett wants to keep you safe." She seemed to catch on then and turned back to Emmett, taking his hand in hers.

"Monkey, bubble wrap isn't the way to go. It should only be used for two things, shipping breakable items across the country or sex," my eyes widened at her second use for bubble wrap, "since we're currently not shipping me off and we aren't having sex we don't need bubble wrap. Those things you mentioned won't kill me, besides the vampire teeth. I'm as indestructible as you are, trust me I've been though worst."

"But you could have died Allie," Emmett grumbled.

"But so could you, do you want me to wrap you and Jasper in bubble wrap . . ." her eyes lit up in excitement and she looked back at me.

"Maybe later," I chuckled.

"I know you're worried," she said softly placing her hand on Emmett's cheek, "and I know you only want to protect me but bubble wrap isn't the answer."

Emmett sighed. "Alright," he huffed.

"Maybe we should just suffocate her with it, get it over with," Rosalie growled.

Allie cringed back in her seat, burying herself deeper into my chest and Emmett and I growled angrily.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

Anna's eyes were suddenly a bright, brilliant, crimson. She moved to crouch in front of Allie, her eyes narrowed and her body humming with power and heat. "I think I warned you," Anna hissed in a low menacing voice, "not to hurt my sister again."

"Anna," Jack growled.

Anna snarled, not breaking eye contact with Rosalie. "Just because she's your mate doesn't mean I won't kill her," Anna growled.

"If you attack my mate, sister, you'll force me to attack you and I'm sure you don't want that," Jack growled in return and crouched in front of Rosalie.

Allie's eyes were darting from Anna to Jack, her body curled nervously into mine as Emmett and Alice moved closer to her. Peter and Bubba stood behind the couch, directly behind Allie.

"Jack, you couldn't stop me if you tried and we both know it."

"Maybe not but I'd die protecting my mate," Jack bared his teeth as Tristan rounded the corner. He hissed menacingly and moved to Anna's side, couching next to her. Seeing the uneven fight Rosalie was next to her mate, crouching and growling at Tristan.

Growls and snarls echoed in the room and Jack took a step forward.

"Stop it," Allie hissed quietly. The four sparing vampires didn't listen and I could feel her anger rising.

"Come on big brother, let's see what you got," Anna smirked as she moved closer to Jack, her teeth bared and her hands in tight claws.

"Stop it," Allie growled louder this time. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" her voice grew louder and louder with each word and they finally looked up at her and I was able to control the situation a little better. "Rosalie if you have something to say to me, say it and stop acting like a complete bitch. Green is not your color, it doesn't suite you and with both know it. You know, I've heard so much about this loyalty you have for your family, the automatic instincts you have to protect your family from outsiders and I get it, I'm the outsider here. But it seems to me, right now, all your doing is working to hurt me. I used to think you were a trustworthy, respectable, loyal, protective, intelligent, beautiful woman and now when I look at you all I see is scared, immature, little girl. If you don't want me to be with Emmett, just say it already! I'm so sick of your snide remarks and your god damn running commentary. If you love him, tell him, if not get over it and move on woman! You have a wonderful, warm, kindhearted, man beside you, trying to protect too from my sister who needs to stop trying to kill people. I do not like death and I will not stand for it in my house, you want to kill you do it outside in the yard. And you," she turned to glare at Bella. "If you're so concerned about your precious little husband why aren't you with him right now? Why haven't you spoken to him since he attacked me at the warehouse? If you think he's my mate why don't you use your words like a big girl instead of glaring at me every time I walk into a room?" she paused for a moment and I noticed her eyes darkened dramatically. I'd never seen this side of Allie before. "Listen to me because I will only say this once, I am not mated with Edward. I do not love him in that way, I see him as a brother, a friend, and nothing more. You'd know that if you'd asked me in the first place. And you!" she turned back to Jack and growled angrily. "If you so much as touch one hair on my sisters head I will blow off your balls. Are we understood?" she growled. Nobody spoke. The silence echoed in the room as everyone stared at her in shock. She'd never had an outburst like that before. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips, I liked this dominating, angry side of her. "I said are we understood!?" she shouted a little louder.

Rosalie and Bella silently nodded their head and Jack slipped back onto the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist as the door swung open and Marcus, Demetri, and Jane walked into the house.

"Anna?" Jane's eyes darkened a little and she rushed over to the little fairy. "What happened?" she asked placing her hand on Anna's arm. Anna shuddered and her body uncoiled slightly. I felt her anger drop significantly as she tore her eyes away from Rosalie to look at Jane. "It's okay," she murmured. "Rosalie wouldn't dare hurt Allie. She's going to have to get over herself and move on with her life." Jane hissed. She giggled and looked up at Allie. "We could hear you yelling from across the forest."

Allie blushed a delicious rosy pink and curled herself back into my body.

I could see Demetri hesitating, wanting to come to Allie but not trusting himself. Her eyes were locked on his, I felt her fear of Rosalie but it was overshadowed by her love for Demetri. She squeezed my hand and beckoned to him with her finger. I couldn't help but smile when his face lit up. He was across the room and in her arms before a full second could pass.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over again.

"Shhhh . . . it's okay now," she whispered, pulling me closer to her and Demetri. "It wasn't you doing those things," she said firmly, looking into his eyes. "We'll figure this out. We'll make it stop, I promise." He nodded slowly. "I will protect you," she promised.

"I love you," he whispered. "Both of you." Allie smiled brightly and crushed her lips to his. His arms locked around her, his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. I pressed myself against her back, nuzzling my head into her neck and placing my hand on Demetri.

I knew I wouldn't trust him completely for a long time but for Allie, I'd try. She loved him with all her heart, she always had and she always will, nothing and nobody would ever change that.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

I grabbed Joshua's bassinette just moments before Allie teleported us to our house.

"I'll go put Joshua to bed," I chuckled as Demetri and Allie began ripping each other's clothes off.

"Hurry back," Demetri said, his eyes locking with mine. "I need to be with both of you tonight, please Jasper."

"Alright," I murmured and squeezed his hand before letting go and giving them a little privacy for a few minutes.

Something strange was going on, I was sure of it. I was also unsure what was happening with my relationship with Demetri. I didn't fully trust him not to hurt Allie. But at the same time I wanted to be with him as much as she did. Was it possible that our relationship was deepening and changing as much as my relationship with Allie? Were Demetri and I headed in the same physical direction as Allie and I? I wasn't sure. All I knew is I needed him as much as I needed Allie. I didn't like to admit that it broke me a little when I saw him hurting her that way. It wasn't just his relationship with Allie that was on the rocks but my relationship with him also. We were such a huge part of each other's lives, being away from him is as painful for me as it is for Allie.

I tucked Joshua into his bed and warned Wallace and Bear to guard him. And I went to join my mates, eager to feel them both.

"Is there room for one more?" I grinned seeing Allie arch her back as Demetri thrust into her already spasming core. Demetri growled softly as Allie withered in bliss under him.

"Get your sexy ass over here, cowboy," Allie purred.

I didn't need any more convincing.

The next two days Demetri, Allie and I stayed in the clearing where she'd seen the Romanians arrive. She said the Romanians have a tracker, thought not a good one, and would be tracking Demetri. I wondered if it would surprise them that their prey didn't run. Would that make them wary? I couldn't imagine the Romanians ever feeling a need for caution.

Though we'd argued countless times about it, Allie and Joshua stayed with Demetri and I in the clearing. I understood her need to be next to us, we only had a few hours left to be together. She's spent so little time with Demetri in the past ten days I could feel the effects beginning to take hold of her.

Demetri had done so well in the past ten days that, with me beside her, I didn't put up a fight when Allie explained that he'd need to come with us. And in all honestly it was nice to be together again. I'd missed him just as much as Allie had. Our relationship didn't seem whole until we were all together. I understood why Allie wouldn't leave him. If I was being honest I couldn't have left him this way either, although that isn't to say that I trust him completely. I still can't allow Allie to be alone with him for too long and if she is alone I'm within the house or close enough that I can get to her in time.

We had not had a last grand scene of farewell, nor did we plan one. To speak the words was to make it final. It would be the same as typing the words _the end_ on the last page of a manuscript. So we did not say our goodbyes, and we stayed very close to each other, always touching. Whatever end found us it would not find us separated.

It started to snow again the second night we were camped out in the clearing. This time, the tiny flakes did not dissolve into the stony ground of the clearing. While Joshua slept Allie stayed curled up to Demetri and I but never once did she close her eyes to rest.

"He's not my mate," she said softly as she watched Joshua's tummy rise and fall. His small body, covered in thick fabric and blankets, was also blanketed with a layer of heat from his talented mother. She could warm even the coldest of hearts, even without her gifts.

The only noise around us was Joshua's light snoring and the dog's heavy breathing and Oliver's light snores. They'd all insisted on coming with us.

"Who sweetheart?" Demetri whispered.

"Peter is not my mate," she said looking up at us. "I feel no desire or love towards him. And he is madly in love with his wife. Seems they had a slight disagreement before he arrived here, Charlotte was approached by Maria and asked to join her coven once again. Charlotte refused so Maria, being the young school girl she is," – Allie's voice dripped with sarcasm – "told Peter that charlotte agreed and they were leaving for Texas the next day. Charlotte of course denied everything because it was not true and Peter got angry and left to come here."

"He told you this?" I asked.

"No. _Someone_, I'm not sure who, contacted Charlotte and she arrived a few minutes after our departure. They're making up now." She giggled lightly.

"Peter isn't in love with you?" Demetri asked. We both shifted slightly closer to her, which was almost impossible. She was sat between us on our laps with the baby in her arms.

"No, we have no sexual, physical, or love feelings for each other at all. We talked about it and we'd both feel more comfortable being just friends. He'll keep in close contact with us when this is over, if we all survive, but he won't be moving in anytime soon."

"So there are only two more things left to think about," Demetri said lightly.

"Emmett and Edward," we both said together.

Allie shuddered slightly. "I don't have any love feelings for Edward. . . . he . . . he . . ."

"He what sweetheart?" Demetri asked softly.

"He scares me. After the attacks and him threatening to kill Jazzy, I have no romantic feelings for him at all. He doesn't think Jasper's changed, he still thinks your unable to control your blood lust and at any minute you'll run off to the Romanians, he blames you for the attack at the warehouse, he has no faith in Jasper's control, he thinks Jasper shouldn't try and push his thirst because of all the slips he's had in the past, he still thinks you're faithful to the Volturi, he's controlling, bad tempered, over baring, possessive, bigheaded, and married. The last I checked he was madly in love with Bella and I have no desire to take him away from her, I have no desire for him at all. I don't trust him," she said firmly. I noticed Demetri's body shifted uneasily and I felt the tense waves rolling off his body. I calmed him and felt Allie take a deep breath.

"And Emmett?" I asked.

She cringed.

"Maybe we should wait and talk about Emmett after this, if I'm lucky we won't have to have the conversation at all," she said sheepishly.

I growled softly. "Don't talk like that. We will survive this. And we _will_ have that conversation."

"Okay, but not now," she murmured snuggling into our bodies. She giggled softly and looked up at us again. "Strange how you didn't ask about Alice. I've felt your jealousy and anger when Emmett, Edward, and Peter are around but when I'm with Alice all I feel from you is trust and love and happiness and Spencer did include her when he told me about my _six_ mates."

"I'm not worried about Alice," I said honestly. I wasn't sure why, woman or man I didn't want to share Allie with anyone but when I see her with Alice I know how happy she is, she glows almost. I've seen them snuggled up together when they're watching project run way or America's next top model and they always seem so connected but it's different than how I feel when I see Demetri with her, it's still physical but the connection is different. Like any man it turns me on to think of Alice and Allie having a physical relationship. I'm not entirely sure how I'd feel if she ever expressed a desire to take their relationship further, all men have a fantasy of seeing two women together but when it comes down to it I'm not sure how I'd feel. "I can't say the thought doesn't turn me on, it absolutely does, but she's my ex-wife and I'd feel awkward having any type of physical relationship with her myself."

"I'd feel angry if you did that," Allie growled, "but I do understand how you feel. It's the same way I feel when I think of you two being together. The thought is very appealing to me, to see you both physically together wouldn't bother me at all, it could be very arousing. It could even strengthen and solidify our bond more than it already is and I don't object to it. But I feel jealous and insecure at the same time. I'd never stop you from doing it but I don't think I'd be happy about it either. In a way, if you were both together, it's like saying I'm not enough for you. And then that makes me feel guilty for not letting you have something you want because you let me be with each of you and technically it's saying the same thing. I couldn't live without either of you. But this is Alice we're talking about and it's different for men than it is for women."

"It's not that different," Demetri murmured. "But I can't say I'd be as perturbed by Alice and Emmett as I am of Peter and Edward. I like the fantasy of watching you with another woman. It's a thought that's passed my mind before when I've seen you both together. And I can't say I wouldn't want to see you with Emmett, he's a good man. His thoughts are honest and gentle towards you. He's just as protective of you as we are and, like with Jasper, I feel a connect with Emmett when I see you both together. The thought of you with all three of us is very arousing but I'm firmly against you being with Edward."

Allie's delicate eyebrows knit together and she looked up at him, turning her body so she was facing us.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously. I'd noticed his relationship with Edward had grown stronger . . . something had shifted and I knew Allie felt it too. There was something more going on, something Demetri wasn't telling us and as I felt his guilt and shame I knew it would be something that could possibly break Allie.

"I know it will," he said reading my thoughts. "I have to tell you both something but I'm not sure now is the right time."

"It could be the only time we have left," Allie murmured.

"You're right," he sighed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to know that I love you so much."

"I love you too. Tell me what's happened and I promise we'll make it better, we'll fix it." She gently stroked his cheek and he smiled sadly.

"For the past few months, since we got back from Isle Cullen, I've had strange feelings for Edward, feelings I've never had before. At least I thought I did. I tried to ignore it but the feelings only got stronger."

"Do you love him?" Allie asked softly. Her eyes glazed over but she shook herself out of the vision. "Are you sleeping with him? Is this why you've been so distant with me?"

"No," he said firmly. "Yes . . . I don't know anymore." He growled softly.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Allie asked firmly.

"No . . . I don't think so . . ."

Allie frowned and looked up at me in confusion but I had no idea what he was talking about either.

"I don't understand, how can you not know? Either you are or you aren't sleeping with him."

"I don't remember," he said softly. "There are parts of my memory that are completely blank. I don't remember attacking you the first time or the second time but I remember I wanted it to stop. I remember not wanting to hurt you." he took one of her hands in his and grabbed my free hand as well. "Look into my mind, see what I see."

Allie's eyes snapped shut and I could suddenly see Demetri's memories as Allie shifted quickly though them. When she came to the first blank, black, void she gasped. Then there was another, and another, and another, and another, and another, until the blackness clumped together in his mind to create a blank, abyss, of nothing. There were no memories, no thoughts, nothing.

"I don't want you to be with Edward because he's dangerous. I don't know if he's doing this or if it's someone else. I don't know if I'm having feelings for him or if they're fabricated by him or someone else. I don't know if I'm sleeping with him," he sobbed. "I just know I want it to stop." I could feel his pain bursting out of him in waves of torturous agony. His confusion and his anxiety were sky high but it was his loss of memory and his agonizing pain that worried me most. This type of emotion, so strong and powerful, could change a vampire irreversibly.

"Shhhh . . . It's okay," Allie murmured and wrapped him in her arms. "It's okay, we'll fix this. I promise, Jasper and I won't let anything hurt you again." She pulled me closer to them and my arms wrapped around their locked bodies.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" he sobbed. "You should be angry, you should be screaming at me for what I've done."

"It wasn't you," Allie said simply. "Someone is controlling your mind, making you hurt me and feel things for Edward. If you have slept with him I can't blame you for that, not if you don't remember it and clearly you don't." She pressed her lips to his and buried her head into his shoulder. "We are your mates and we are going to fix this, Jazzy and I will keep you safe but you have let us."

A heart breaking sob broke through his lips then and my arms tightened around their bodies.

"Everything will be okay," I murmured, kissing her cheek. "I'll keep you both safe." I said firmly. I felt Allie's pain as she watched her mate sob into her arms.

She looked up at me suddenly, tears welling up in her eyes and overflowing like little waterfalls. "Let's take Demetri back to Alaska. Just the four of us, for a little while. I won't let him be hurt again, Jazzy."

"I agree. We'll get though tomorrow and I'll make the arrangements." I pressed my lips to hers and fed them each a dose of calm and love and peace. They'd need to rest before tomorrow.

"I love you both," she whispered.

"And we love you." Demetri and I curled into her body then, burying ourselves into her heat and love. We spent our last night talking about the future and what we each wanted. We made plans to leave Forks and go home to Alaska, our first home together. All night Demetri and I kissed her, touched her warm skin, we never took our hands off her body but it wasn't sexual. Joshua lay between us, his soft snores were rhythmic and soothing. We kept our little fairy locked in our arms all night, praying that dawn would never come, and we would never have to say goodbye.


	38. Assassin

**Authors Note as of 5/11/2010:**

**I've made a few changes to the story. I discovered when I started the writing I didn't feel the need to use punctuation. So I've gone through and completely reedited the entire story and made a few changes you should be aware of. Firstly chapters 1,2,3,4, 5, and 27 have been completely rewritten and I suggest you take a quick look at those, they're entirely different. I wanted Jasper and Allie to be together a little longer before meeting Demetri and as I've been writing the sequel I've found I needed to age Allie. Twenty-five just seemed too young and it doesn't work with the story line of the sequel. This is where it gets a little confusing. There are 110 years between Allie's kidnapping and her meeting Jasper. Allie does not know this. I won't tell you anything else, you'll have to read the sequel to find out what exactly is going on. I've also taken out chapter 18, the chapter nobody understood – the one that wasn't about Allie, Jasper or Demetri but the bad guys. It was really bothering me so I took it out completely. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please let me know. I hope it sounds better than it did. Thank you for reading and all your lovely reviews I really enjoy reading them!**

**

* * *

As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_War is overdue. The time has come for you to shoot your leaders down, join forces underground. Lose control, increasing pace, warped and bewitched time to erase." _

_~Muse_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Assassin **

_**Allie**_

Dawn came too soon.

Throughout the early morning, the others gathered, their eyes bearing mute evidence of their preparations – some light gold, some rich crimson. I felt strange, as I always did, knowing the people I call my family, my friends, had murdered innocent humans last night. Jealous because, I didn't enjoy seeing their satisfied looks and knowing I could no longer taste the rich crimson liquid myself, and strange because, I was intrigued by it – hunting had always fascinated me and I suppose it always would. Like a child who's lactose intolerant and can't have ice cream at his best friend's birthday party while all the other kids get to enjoy the experience, I would never be able to hunt for myself and therefore it would always fascinate me.

Soon after we were all together, we could hear the wolves moving in the woods. The large wild cats joined them only moments later.

Eleazar and Carlisle were arraying the others into a loose formation, our witness to the side like galleries.

I stayed in the tent Jasper and Demetri made last night waiting for Joshua to wake. When he did, I nursed him one last time and then dressed him quickly in the clothes I'd carefully picked out two days before. He'd need to stay warm so I dressed him in a yellow striped footed One-Piece that had a cute little money off to the side. Knowing it wouldn't be enough I added a cute little matching cardigan and a thick velboa all in one suite that would keep his feet and his hands warm. I added a brown hat and put the hood up on his warm suit.

Since I didn't have to worry about staying warm I dressed in a long white empire waist gown. It was off the shoulders and the sleeves were long, almost to my wrists but there was a slit up the sides so I could move easily. The fabric was sheer but there were so many layers it wasn't see thought, although the sleeves were. It dragged on the floor as I walked and trailed behind me slightly. My hair was loose and fell in soft curls to swirl gently down my back and framed my face. I added my black choker with the Cullen crest and wrapped Joshua in his Cullen crest blanket and lightly kissed his head.

"Okay peanut, remember I love you so so much and I will never let anything happen to you. You are my little miracle and I will protect you with my life, always. I love you more than anything," I whispered and held him tightly to my chest for just a moment longer.

When I left the tent I handed Arabella the small bag I'd prepared for Joshua, I'd added papers, a new birth certificate, ID's, anything I could think of. I wrote Joshua a letter and one for Arabella and Damon. I added a few pictures we'd taken and his favorite teddy bear hoping it would always give him some comfort when I wasn't with him.

With a hard nod Damon took the bag and disappeared for a moment. "When I tell you," I whispered to Arabella. She nodded once and shiftily shifted into Angel the wolf.

"You look beautiful," Jasper whispered as we approached.

"Like an angel," Demetri smiled and gently wiped away the few tears I'd shed just moments go. "Everything will be alright," he murmured.

"Are you okay," I asked, lightly touching his cheek. I wanted to believe he'd be able to handle this, that he wouldn't snap and suddenly have the urge to kill me but I was still unsure.

"I'm feeling fine so far. I'm still confused and keeping my distance from Edward but I have no desire to kill you. But please, just in case, stay close to Bubba and Jasper. I don't trust myself around you without Jasper there anymore."

"Okay." I nodded. "You still don't remember anything?" I was unsure how I really felt about him being with Edward but a part of me knew I couldn't be angry with him. He had no memory. Possibly, he didn't have sex with Edward.

His eyes cut to Edward and he moved a little closer to me. "I wish I did," he said looking into my eyes. "I wish I could tell you what honestly happened. I feel violated and confused." I could feel his truth behind his words, his fear and his pain. I hated feel him in so much pain.

"I know," I whispered, pulling him closer to me, pressing him against my body and holding him gently in my arms. "I won't let anything else happen to you." he pressed his forehead against mine and lightly kissed my lips. "I love you.'

"I love you too," he smiled.

Jasper placed a comforting hand on Demetri's shoulder and I noticed the way Demetri's body relaxed and uncoiled. I enjoyed Jasper's relationship with Demetri. They'd grown closer in the past few months and I knew it hurt Jasper to see Demetri hurting me. He was just as devastated as I was. But lately I'd seen something different, a change and I wasn't sure what it was.

"Maybe it's the Romanians," Jasper murmured, wrapping his arms around me. "Perhaps one of them has the ability to control, manipulate, and erase minds."

"But you know what I don't understand, why Edward?" I asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to put you both against me? I mean whoever it is seems intent on Demetri killing me, that's the bottom line here, right? So wouldn't it make more sense to have you both turn against me?"

"Yes," Demetri frowned.

Jasper shook his head. "No. This isn't about you, darlin'. If Demetri kills you he would suffer the worst pain imaginable. Even just the attempt is killing him with the guilt and sorrow and the feeling of helplessness."

I frowned in confusion. I'd never make a good criminal mastermind. "So, having Demetri kill me isn't the objective here, it's inevitably killing Demetri through me. I'm just the toy he gets with his happy meal?"

"Exactly," Jasper nodded once. "Killing you would destroy Demetri. Whoever it is wants Demetri to suffer and they have the power and skill to do that."

Something still didn't add up though. "But why Edward?" I asked. "If Demetri is the intended target and I'm the toy he gets to play with, what's Edward's role in this?" I noticed the family had gathered around Jasper, Demetri and I, closer than they were, to listen to our conversation. Anna and Alice stood at my side, both of them frowning in confusion. Demetri stood behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Maybe it's because you're mated with him." Rosalie glared at me.

I shook my head. "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," I mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've been hurt," I growled turning to face Rosalie. "You're not really hiding it very well either by the way. But I have news for you Rosalie, Emmett didn't hurt you, you hurt him."

"You have no idea about my relationship with Emmett," she growled and leapt forward, glaring down at me with her teeth bared. Joshua wailed and I snarled angrily at her, pushing Joshua back away from the angry vampire in front of us. Jasper and Emmett were instantly surrounding me. Demetri's arms tightened around my waist and pulled me back away from Rosalie.

"Actually I do," I said calmly. "If you've forgotten I can see your past, I know exactly what you did and if you push me much more I will tell him."

"You wouldn't dare," she snarled.

"Try me," I hissed. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and my body relaxed instantly. I sighed. "Why are you doing this, Rosalie? You have a great man in Jack and if you don't see that, if you don't see how much he loves you, you're blind. You left Emmett, why are you against him being happy? Do you still love him?" I asked seriously.

"Yes," she whispered.

My entire body went numb.

There were no words for what I felt at that moment. Everything seemed to slow down into small fragments and my mind was left reeling from the sadness. I'd never felt so sad. In my mind I knew Emmett was never truly mine and he was free to make his own decisions and be with whoever he wished but for the first time since I've known him I was left with a sense of longing I didn't fully understand.

I nodded. My body began to shake. "Okay," I whispered, feeling icy cold suddenly. I felt so stupid. Why would an amazing man like Emmett want me anyway, especially when he could have Rosalie? She's beautiful and smart and educated and so damn perfect for him, anyone with half a brain could see how perfect they are together. "I get it," I said softly. "You have my word, nothing will happen with Emmett and I." saying the words brought a sudden ache down on my chest and I wanted to gasp for air. I felt like I was drowning again. "Please excuse me." I turned away slowly, like my body might shatter if I moved too fast. I wanted to get away before she could see the tears I knew were threatening to spill down my cheeks. I could feel my throat closing as I choked back a sob and my eyeballs began to burn with the fresh tears.

"You still love me, Rosy?" Emmett whispered just as I passed him. I couldn't turn around to see the look in his eye, I could hear the longing in his voice but I kept walking towards a fuming Anna.

I wanted to disappear, I felt so foolish. Why would he ever want to be with me? My life is chaos, I'm imprinted with two men, one of whom wants to kill me half the time, I have a child, the Romanians want me dead and above everything else I still feel like the freak I was before I met Jasper. I'd always felt that way, never knowing who I really am or what I am. I have the answers to my questions now but deep down inside I'm still a freak, I'm still more powerful than most of the people I know and that's never going to change.

"Yes," Rosalie said. I didn't have to look back to know they were in each other's arms, kissing as passionately as long time lovers reunited after decades apart.

Everything was still in slow motion as I continued walking across the clearing and a desperate part of me just wanted to teleport to another land, to just disappear.

"Allie!" Jasper shouted. He was in front of me before I could turn around to answer him. His arms wound around my body, pulling me closer to him. I pressed my head into his chest and let just a few of the tears spill over. I couldn't go on a real crying jag right now. The Romanians would be here soon and I would have to focus on something other than the ache in my heart.

"You want me to kill her?" Anna asked, wrapping her arm around my waist as I sniffled against Jasper's chest.

"With any luck the Romanians will do it," Demetri hissed.

"That wouldn't be luck it would be a tragedy," I told him. "She's Emmett's mate, he would be devastated if she were killed."

"I'm not really seeing the tragedy right now darlin'," Jaspers voice was hard and cold.

"Where is Jack?" Alice asked, changing the subject. I smiled as she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it tightly.

"He's helping Nana prepare, he doesn't know about this yet." Anna said softly, stroking my hair.

With one last tear I pulled myself out of Jasper's arms and he gently wiped my eyes and lightly kissed my lips. I took a few deep breaths and focused my mind on the task at hand. I could feel the sting of rejection when this was over.

"It's almost time," I said.

Jasper and Demetri put their arms tightly around Joshua and I for one long moment and then, with a deep sigh, let us go. I couldn't see a goodbye anywhere in their eyes. Maybe they had more hope for something after this life than they'd ever let on.

We took our place. Joshua lay happily in his car seat at my feet so my hands could be free. I stood a few feet behind the front line made up by Carlisle, Jasper, Demetri, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Marcus, and Eleazar. Directly behind me were Bubba and Santiago. Alice, Anna, Liliana, Bella and Renesmee stood by my side. The dogs and Oliver were in front of Joshua's car seat, circling him in a protective manner. A little farther back was Benjamin and Zafrina. They were our best offensive weapons besides me, Anna and Liliana. If the Romanians were the ones that could not see, even for a few moments, that would change everything.

Zafrina was rigid and fierce, with Senna and Kachiri almost a mirror image at her sides. Benjamin was sat on the ground, his palms pressed to the dirt, and muttered quietly about fault lines. Last night, he'd strewn piles of boulders in natural looking now snow-covered heaps all alone the back of the meadow. They weren't enough to injure a vampire, but hopefully enough to distract one.

The rest of our group spread out behind me. Esme and Carmen stayed close to my mother and her mates and my new brothers surrounded me and Joshua. The witnesses cluttered to our left and right, some nearer than others – those who had declared themselves were the closest. I noticed Siobhan rubbing her temples, her eyes closed in concentration. She was trying to visualize a diplomatic resolution either way.

In the woods behind us, the invisible wolves and cats were still and ready; we could only hear their heavy panting, their beating hearts.

The clouds rolled in, diffusing the light so that it could have been morning or afternoon. My eyes tightened as I scrutinized the view, it was the exact scene from my vision one month ago. We only had minutes left now.

All our family and allies braced themselves.

From the forest, the huge russet Alpha wolf came forward to stand at my side; it must have been too hard for him to keep his distance from Renesmee when she was in such immediate danger with me beside her.

Renesmee reached out to twine her fingers in the fur over his massive shoulder, and her body relaxed a little bit. She was calmer with Jacob close. I felt a tiny bit better too. As long as Jacob was with Renesmee, she would be all right.

Without risking a glance behind them, Jasper and Demetri reached back to me. I stretched my arms forward so that I could grip their hands. They squeezed my fingers.

Another minute ticked by, and I found myself straining to hear some sound of approach when the vision clouded my mind.

"It's time," Alice and I said together.

And then, right on time, Jasper and Demetri stiffened and hissed low between their clenched teeth. Their eyes focused on the forest due north of where we stood.

They came with pageantry, with a kind of beauty. They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but it wasn't a march; they flowed in perfect synchronicity from the trees – a dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover a few inches above the white snow, so smooth was the advance.

The outer perimeter was gray; the color darkened with each line of bodies until the heart of the formation was deepest black. The faint brushing sound of their feet was so irregular it was like music, a complicated beat that never faltered.

The configuration folded outward. The motion was too stiff, too square to resemble the opening of a flower, though the color suggested that it was the opening of a fan, graceful but very angular. The gray colored cloaked spread to the flanks of the formation, while the darker forms surged precisely forward in the center, each movement closely controlled, although there were times I could see one or two slip from formation and turns the wrong way.

This was almost like my nightmare. The only thing missing was the gloating desire I'd seen on the blank faces in my dream – smiles of vindictive joy. So far the Romanians were too disciplined to show any emotion at all, though, I felt it clearly enough though my bond with Jasper. They also showed no surprise or dismay at the collection of vampires that waited form them here – a collection that looked suddenly disorganized and unprepared in comparison. I had the little satisfaction of knowing this wasn't all of our numbers, others were on their way, and the Romanians hadn't seen the wolves and cats and fairies yet.

I couldn't help but count. There were twenty-four of them. Even if you did not count the two drifting, waifish black-cloaked figures in the very back, who I took to be the wives – their protected positions suggested that they would not be involved in the attack. I was thankful that we outnumbered them dramatically. There were more than eighty-three of us and more to come. With the added help of the wolves and the cats we were already ahead.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered to himself. Jasper chuckled once with him. Garrett slid one step closer to Kate.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"The wives," Stefan hissed back. "The entire guard. All of them together."

"And we outnumber them,"

And then, as if he'd cursed it somehow, more vampires began entering the clearing behind them. Their numbers soared until the last line of vampires entered the clearing. The faces in this seemingly endless influx of vampires were the antithesis of the Romanians' expressionless disciple – they wore a kaleidoscope of emotions. At first there was the shock and even some anxiety as they saw the unexpected force awaiting them. But that concern passed quickly. They were secure in their overwhelming numbers, secure in their positions behind the unstoppable Romanian force.

It was easy to read their mindset on their faces. This was an angry mob, whipped to a frenzy and slavering for justice. I didn't realize the strength of the vampire worlds hate towards the Volturi and to me before I saw these faces and read their thoughts.

"It's okay," Alice was suddenly gripping my hand, her body pressing against mine. "Ignore them," she said firmly.

It was clear that this motley, disorganized horde – more than seventy vampire's altogether – was the Romanians' own form of witness. When we were dead, they'd spread the word that the criminals had been eradicated, that the Romanians' had acted with nothing but impartiality. Most looked like they hoped for more than just an opportunity to witness – they wanted to help tear and burn.

I could feel the same comprehension sinking in around me. We didn't have a prayer. Despair weighted the air, pushing me down with more pressure than before.

"Stop," I whispered. "If we begin to feel like we're doomed now we will be. Ya'll need to relax. Now is not the time to have worries. We are strong and we are powerful, remember your goals here today. We did not come to fight, just to talk."

"Yeah, but I think they came to fight," Garrett murmured. My eyes cut up to him and I smirked but didn't speak.

"Sprite, I'm all for relaxing but are you sure your seeing what we are?" Emmett sounded ready for a fight but oddly nervous.

"No, I'm seeing more than all of you," I said firmly. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If the woman's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. That's why my vision was so clear a month ago because they were just waiting for this to happen, for a reason to attack. But they can see Joshua in his cars seat, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. They have no intention of stopping to listen to us, even if Joshua looks human and not immortal," I said quietly.

Jasper snarled, a very low but fervent sound. "Then we stop them."

"Agreed," I mumbled, as the procession began moving towards us.

But then they stopped. The low music of perfectly synchronized movements turned to silence. The flawless discipline remained unbroken; the Romanians' froze into absolute stillness as one. They stood about a hundred yards away from us.

And I couldn't help the quiet giggle that left my lips.

Behind me, to the sides, I heard the beating of large hearts, closer than before.

The werewolves and the Werecats had joined us.

On either side of our uneven line, the wolves and cats branched out in long, bordering arms. I only spared a fraction of a second to note there were more than the fourteen wolves I've come to know and recognize. There were thirty six of them spaced evenly around us – thirty seven total, counting Jacob.

"Thank you Jonathan," I whispered with a small smile. I could see the others around me looking confused and wary suddenly.

The cats were the next to join us. The huge lion, Jonathan, lead his pride of twenty-four cats, into the clearing. They moved slowly, their paws hitting the earth with power and certainty. The lion moved to sit between Jasper and Demetri while the rest positioned themselves around the wolves and vampires.

_I sure hope your right about this kid,_ Jonathan grumbled softly.

"You should never bet against a psychic Jonathan, especially Alice and I." We smiled as a large lioness came to stand in front of us. Nala, as I'd nicknamed her, bowed her head respectfully and then turned her back on us to watch the vampires.

_Sweetheart, would you like to tell us what's going on? _Jasper thought.

"No," I said simply. I wasn't going to give them too much hope until I was sure of their path. "I promise, when I know something, ya'll will know too."

As their pause lengthened I kept my eyes focused on Demetri and Jasper's tense ridged bodies. What I can only assume was the leaders in the coven began to talk about something, one held out his hand for the other three and they looked from the giant wolves to the giant cats seeming unsure and anxious.

Of the four Romanian guards two were twins, both blond, both about 6 feet tall and both very handsome. One had long shoulder length hair and the other cut short. Their eyes were burgundy and their features smooth and perfect. They looked no older than Renesmee's sixteen but as always it was hard to tell in immortal years.

The other two were complete opposites. One had short jet black hair and one had auburn hair. One was short and one was tall. One lean and one muscular and beefy. But I could see they were brothers also, although not identical twins as the other two. The dark haired on looked to be in his middle twenties and the auburn haired one looked younger, in his teens, eighteen perhaps.

There was nothing distinctive about them, nothing that would set them apart from anyone else in the world. They dressed in the latest fashions, though, it was all black. Their faces showed no emotion and unlike the Romanians' with us and Marcus their skin was not paper think and dusty chalky pale. They were young.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, tying to choose key targets, me, of course, Eleazar, Tanya, Garrett. The Romanians' and the Volturi presence infuriate them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize – which happens to be most of us. They're unsure what to make of the wolves and cats. They've never crossed paths with a werewolf or a Werecat and don't know how they're destroyed. They never intended on being outnumbered. That's what's stopped them."

"They don't count their witnesses." Marcus said in a low board tone. "The two blonde's twins are Alexander and Ivan. The red head is Zaharia and the dark haired one is Vasile. Vasile is the leader, his gift is like Aro's. He'll want to read one of you, Allie I'd assume. He wants to be Aro. Zaharia, his younger brother is the kinder one of the two. Alexander and Ivan are weapons. They have powerful gifts, although, they're very smart about keeping their gifts private. I've only met the two once and it was only briefly while they asked me to join them, I refused, I'm enjoying my new found freedom. Their bond is strong, their relationships woven tightly together like a handmade rug. They won't easily be broken." He glanced at Chelsea then and she nodded minutely.

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I murmured.

"I will go," Marcus said firmly. "They know who I am." He squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of our defensive line. He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Vasile, my old friend. How have you been?"

The white clearing was dead silent for a long moment. I could feel the tension rolling off Demetri as he listened to Vasile's assessment of Marcus's words. The strain mounted as the seconds ticked by.

I found myself growing more and more impatient the longer the Romanians' made us wait. All part of the plan I'm sure. They had time on their hands. It was ours that was limited. Limited by how much was their decision.

Then, after an agonizing few minutes, Vasile stepped forward out of the center of the Romanian formation. A boy, about the size of Jane, followed his movements. And for the first time the Romanian ranks reacted and followed Vasile. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward into a crouch.

Through the bond with Jasper I felt their anger and hate towards us and my emotions spiked slightly.

Without looking back Vasile raised one hand and said something quickly in Romanian. The guard straightened up and quieted down. He walked a few steps closer to Marcus and then sneered at the old Volturi guard. His head cocked to the side, his hands behind his back. I could see now his eyes were beginning to take on that milky film Marcus's had.

"Fair, words, Marcus," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. He sounded ancient or as if he had a terrible cold. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and my beloved family."

"That was not our intent," Marcus said firmly, "you have but to touch my hand to know the truth."

Vasile's shred eyes narrowed half an inch. "Your intent does not matter, dear Marcus, we have not come for you but the child and the ones who protect it."

Abruptly, I was furious. Beyond furious, I was murderously enraged. My hopeless despair vanished entirely. A faint reddish glow highlighted the dark figures in front of me, and all I wanted in that moment was the chance to skin my teeth into them, to rip their limbs from their bodies and pile them for burning. I was so maddened I could have danced around the pyre where they roasted alive; I would have laughed while their ashes smoldered. My lips curved back automatically, and a low, fierce snarl tore up my throat from the pit of my stomach. I realized the corners of my mouth were turned up in a smile. My body lowered instinctively, into a crouch I've never made, and hovered over Joshua's car seat.

Beside me, Alice and Anna echoed my hushed growl. Jasper and Demetri squeezed my hands they still held, cautioning me.

The bodies of the Romanian witnesses leaned towards us, their eyes fixed furiously on me and Joshua, but they stayed near the fringe of the forest, leaving a wide berth between themselves and the Romanian soldiers. My muscles flexed, and venom welled in my mouth.

My fury peaked higher. I could taste madness on my tongue – I felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power. My muscles tightened, and I acted automatically. I threw my shield with all my force in my mind, flung it across the impossible expanse of the field – ten times my best distance – like a javelin. My breath rushed out in a huff with the exertion.

The shield blew out from me in a bubble of sheer clear energy, a mushroom cloud of liquid steel. It pulsed like a living thing – I could _feel_ it, from the apex to the edges. My shield expanded a good ninety yards out from me effortlessly, taking only a fraction of my concentration. I could feel it flex like just another muscle, obedient to my will. I pushed it, shaped it to a long, clear, pointed oval. Everything underneath the flexible iron shield was suddenly a part of me – I could feel the life force of everything it covered like points of bright heat, dazzling sparks of light surrounding me. I thrust the shield forward the length of the clearing, and enclosed Marcus in my protection. I held it there, contracting this new muscle so that it closely surrounded everything, a thin but unbreakable sheet between our bodies and the enemies.

"The crime you are here to punish has not been committed," Marcus said, his tone strained.

"I disagree," Vasile replied easily, "I have a witness who has seen the immortal child in the arms of a vampire. Step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Marcus, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today. Join us my friend, take back what was once yours."

"No one has broken the law, Vasile. Let me explain." Marcus offered his hand.

"And your dear Princess, where is she?" There was a slight joyful glint in his eyes now, a spark of delight.

"She is safe," Marcus hissed. For the first time since I've known him he looked awake and revived.

Before Vasile could speak Zaharia floated to his side. "If you do not wish to join us, Marcus, we wish to speak with the leader of your coven." Zaharia's words were innocent enough, friendly even, but the way he said them, with such malice and cruelty made me shudder.

Marcus smirked. "Fine," he stepped back into formation. "Carlisle I believe they wish to speak with you."

Carlisle nodded and stepped forward. "Gentleman, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He offered his hand but neither Romanian took it. "If you would just stop and listen for a moment, this can all be cleared up."

"We see the child, Carlisle," Zaharia snarled, "Do not treat us as fools."

"If you know his mother, the _Princess_ – whose father was a _vampire_, whose mother is a _fairy_ – is not human then obviously the child is not either. You are making a big deal from nothing, allow me to explain," Carlisle said firmly.

"It is impossible for two vampires to procreate!" Zaharia growled. "The child is immortal! We see the evidence right here!"

"Any one of these friend can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at him . . . really take a good look, Zaharia. See the flush of _fairy_ blood in his cheeks? Hear his steady heart beating in his chest? Smell the fairy blood in his scent?"

"Artifice!" Zaharia snapped. "We have a witness!"

"And we have eighty-three," Jane sneered quietly from Jasper's side.

"Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He craned his neck around until he spotted the woman staring at him with no emotion in her eyes. Her expression was blank. Her thoughts were silent, as if her mind was empty. Had she known this was a suicide mission when it first started? Had she known she would either die at the hand of the Romanians or the father of my son, the God of war?

The girl stepped forward, her empty eyes on Zaharia. Zaharia grabbed her by the hair and yanked her forward. He pointed one clawed finger at Joshua.

"This is the child you saw?" He demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

"Yes," she didn't even look at us. Her voice was robotic but strained. "He was a little smaller . . ." and then she did look at us. I could see what she was seeing in her mind, an angry mother hovering over her child, teeth bared, eyes narrowed and a brilliant bright crimson."This child is bigger than the one I saw, but . . ."

Zaharia growled and the girl broke off mid sentence. Vasile fitted to his side and smiled in delight.

"Be composed brother," he said lightly and turned to the girl. "Now my dear child, show me what you're trying to say," he held out his hand and the girl took it uncertainly. He held her hand for a few moments and then released her.

He was silent then, his eyes focused on Joshua. "Curious," He murmured. "Very curious, very very curious indeed. It seems the child has grown since Vanessa last saw him."He paused for a moment, the pause we had been hoping for, and stared at me and Joshua.

Carlisle, again, held out his hand. "If I might explain," he said firmly.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I _will_ have every facet of the truth." Vasile's voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented daughter." He inclined his head in my direction. "As she is the mother of this fascinating child I will get the firsthand account."

Demetri and Jasper snarled together and crouched low to the floor.

"It's alright," I murmured and straightened my body. Anna snarled and grabbed hold of my hand. "It's alright," I tried to assured her.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

"Absolutely not," Demetri growled and caught Allie's arm as she stepped forward, leaving Joshua with Bubba, Anna, and Alice.

"Relax," she murmured. "Vasile wouldn't dare hurt me," she kissed his lips quickly and then turned to me and gently placed her lips on mine.

"You jump, I jump" I whispered.

"Keep Joshua safe," she said not meeting our eyes. Then she danced across the snowy field, touching Carlisle's shoulder as she passed him. I heard a low whimper from behind me – Esme, Carmen and Liliana's terror breaking through.

It went against the grain to allow her to be so close to our enemies. It took all my strength not to dart across the field and pull her back into the safety of our embrace. And as I did instinctively try to take a step forward I found I could not move an inch. My body was frozen solid.

_Demetri can you move?_

_No,_ he hissed._ Do you think it's Allie's shield? Or the Romanians? _

_Allie,_ we thought together. She giggled softly and turned her head to wink back at us then.

The red haze I saw around the Romanians' army flamed brighter. I could not bear to watch Allie cross the empty white space alone – but I could not endure to have Joshua one step closer to our adversaries. The opposing needs tore at me; I was frozen so tightly it felt like my bones might shatter from the pressure of it and this had nothing to do with Allie's shield.

Allie stopped a few steps away from Vasile. He bowed respectfully to her and in return she lowered her head to him. This was the pause we'd been waiting for; getting them to hear our side of the story. It was almost physically painful to watch her small body stand in front of his much larger frame. He could crush her in an instant.

They stared at each other for a moment, Vasile was sizing Allie up. She stood perfectly still, her long white dress flowing behind her. She looked small and innocent, pure and happy. I'm sure this was the look Alice was going for. And Allie pulled it off perfectly. She was nothing more than a child playing games to him.

Allie raised her head slightly and held out her hand to Vasile as if conferring a great honor. Vasile was delighted with her attitude and her obedience.

The guards surrounding Vasile were tense and a small boy fluttered nervously at his side. My eyes darted quickly around the field but my concentration was on Allie.

With a smile Vasile took Allie's hand. His eyes snapped closed at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information.

Every secret thought, every strategy, every insight – everything Allie had heard in the minds around her during the last month – was now Vasile's. And further back – every vision she has had, every vision Alice has had, everything Edward and Demetri have heard, the recent attacks, every quite moment with our family, every picture in Renesmee's head, every gift that was among us, her mother, her sister, her past, her future, every past she's looked into, the Volturi, what she saw happening today, every kiss, every touch between us . . . all of that was Vasile's now, too.

I growled in anger.

"Easy," Demetri whispered to me. "He's not hurting her." _Yet._ Demetri finished in his mind.

My eyes narrowed and I could feel the anger pulsing out of me as Vasile continued to concentrate on Allie's mind and her memories.

Allie bowed her head, too, the muscles in her neck locking tight as she read back again everything that Vasile took from her, and Vasile's response to it all.

This two way conversation went on so long even the guards grew uneasy. Low murmurs ran through the line until Zaharia barked an order in Romanian and they all silenced. The boy hovering beside Vasile was ridged with distress.

More minutes passed and I began to feel the anxiety around me.

"What is she showing him?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything," Edward murmured.

_Not everything, _Demetri thought, _she's changing things, adding things that never happened, showing him visions that she's never had, feeding him memories that aren't real . . ._

There was a sudden gasp and Vasile growled and screamed in agony. The boy beside him, his bodyguard, tensed and lunged for Allie just as her shield wrapped around them. The boy flew across the clearing and landed in the army of Romanian soldiers. Allie's head fell back, her hair whipping around her face with the sudden wind. Vasile's body curled and trembled as he cried and screamed, the noise echoed through the clearing. I noticed Allie's hand gripped his tighter and her own body shook.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"She's showing him everything," Edward smiled smugly. "Not just the thoughts, the visions, memories, pasts, and futures, but the emotions. Every emotion she's ever felt from someone, the pain of her change, the pain of giving birth to Joshua. He wanted to see it all."

"Bastard deserves it," Anna snarled.

"Easy baby," Tristan soothed her, lightly stroking her long hair. "Allie knows what she's doing."

With one final scream Vasile's body tensed and shuddered. He was silent then, watching the newest memories and visions in her mind.

Finally Vasile's head rose and he straightened up, his eyes opened and he stared at Allie in wonder and amazement. He did not release Allie's hand. Allie's shield dropped around them and her shoulders tensed.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" Vasile exclaimed, his voice joyful. "Excruciatingly painful but wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Allie said darkly.

"The things you have seen! Fascinating!" He cried in awe. "But the future you have seen for our world . . . is it for certain?"

"Things change. People are constantly changing their minds but this particular vision you speak of is absolute. It will happen, it's only a matter of time."

"And who?"

"You saw everything I have seen. I can't tell who but their decision is firm and strong, like I said it's only a matter of time." What was she talking about? A matter of time for what? Is this what she's been keeping from us?

"And twins!" he cried in fascination. "I had no idea you had a sister."

"Neither did I," Allie shook her head sadly.

"Tell me, is your beautiful sister as gifted as you are my dear?"

"No," Allie said firmly. "Anna doesn't have a gift, she's . . . useless. I'm the powerful one in the family. Anna is no more than a small immortal girl playing with the big boys." Anna's mates snarled angrily, right on cue.

"Well, you are gifted my dear, very gifted indeed. And your son! Will he be as powerful as you are?" he asked hopefully.

"You saw that vision too," she smiled brightly. "He will not be as powerful as I am. He will have part of his father's gift and his shield but that is all." She hadn't mentioned Joshua's gifts before. She was still wondering why she couldn't see his future.

"Pity," Vasile's shoulders fell in disappointment. "You have given me much to ponder, my new young friend. Much more than I expected. Much more indeed. But I see you are telling the truth. There is no injustice here." Still he did not let go of Allie's hand. "May I meet him?" Vasile asked – almost pleaded – with sudden eager interest. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about Vasile!?" Zaharia demanded. I stepped away from the front lines and backed towards Joshua. I crouched down in front of him and he looked up at me, seeming eager to be taken out of his confining car seat. I picked him up, pressing him against my chest but did not return to the front lines. He wiggled slightly and pressed his head into my chest.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend." Vasile answered Zaharia. "A half vampire half fairy. She is fascinating and her son equally so. Her skin is so warm! Touch her my friend." Demetri and I growled but Zaharia lightly touched Allie's hand. "So warm," Vasile whispered. "And her scent is magnificent!" I could suddenly feel Allie's heat pressing against me, her scent filled the clearing and the vampires among us began to growl and murmured amongst each other. "The justice we intended to deliver no longer applies, the child is not an immortal vampire but a half fairy, half vampire!" His eyes cut to the witnesses behind him as he spoke and then back to Allie. "May I meet your son?" he asked again.

My eyes were riveted on Allie and I saw the muscles in her back tighten. She nodded reluctantly. Joshua and Allie had both won over so many creatures in such a short time, was it too much to hope that they could win over the Romanian coven as well? Vasile seemed to be the leader of this coven, if he believed the others would have to follow.

Vasile still gripped Allie's hand, and he now answered an unspoken question. "Yes, I think a compromise is certainly acceptable. We will meet in the middle." He released Allie's hand.

She turned back towards us, and Vasile joined her, throwing his arm casually around her waist like they were the oldest of friends. All the while keeping contact with Allie's skin.

The entire guard fell into step behind them. Vasile raised a hand negligently without looking at them. "Hold my dear ones, they truly mean us no harm if we are peaceable." He chuckled lightly. "I have much to discuss with the Princess before our departure." The guard's snarled and hissed in protest but held their positions.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Allie suggested suddenly. "If it'll make them more comfortable."

Vasile nodded in agreement. "Victor, Costel."The two vampires were at his side in an instant. Both were tall, and dark-haired.

They stopped walking when they reached the middle of the snowy field.

"Jasper," Allie called, "could you bring Joshua here, please . . . and a few friends."

I took a deep calming breath. My body was tight, my muscles coiled. The idea of Allie being next to these vile men was one thing but having my son next to them was unacceptable . . . but I trusted Allie. She would know if Vasile was planning any treachery at this point.

It took me only a moment to decide who to bring with me. But at Rosalie's glare I quickly changed my mind. "Demetri? Peter?"

Both nodded. Emmett turned to Rosalie and hissed angrily. Her arms tightened around his waist and he shook his head, his body ridged.

From behind me I heard Alice whimper softly and I felt Anna shift closer to her. "It's okay," she whispered, "Jasper will take care of her."

Demetri slipped into the mindset of a Volturi guard and Peter looked like a bodyguard in hostile territory. They both flanked me as I made my way across the field. I took my time as the Romanians had done earlier. I heard another rumble from the guard as they saw my choices. Clearly they did not trust the Volturi guard.

"Ah, my dear Demetri! How wonderful to see you again. I trust that all is well?" Vasile asked in a friendly tone.

"Perfect," Demetri replied as he shifted closer to Allie. I stood beside her, with Demetri and Peter flanking us. Demetri's chest pressed against Allie's back and she leaned into him. I handed the lil munchkin to Allie and he snuggled tightly into her body, his head burying in her hair. I felt his calm as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, he relaxed into her warm body.

Vasile was instantly fascinated with Joshua. "I can hear his strange heartbeat!" he murmured. "And his scent . . . so wonderful and lovely. It makes my mouth water with anticipation." Allie snarled and I felt her shield wrapping around us more tightly now.

"Master," the young boy shifted his positions restlessly, "perhaps we should go back."

"Nonsense, dear Allie is just a protective mother. She would not harm us with so many of our friends around," he repeated her words from earlier and raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to contradict him. "May I greet your son, lovely Allie?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I reminded myself that this is what we'd hoped for and fought the urge to pull Allie into my arms and run away with her.

Allie stepped forward. Demetri, Peter and I moved with her.

"He is so small. How old is he my dear?"

"One month and nine days." Allie smiled at Joshua as Vasile peered down at him.

"He is exquisite. And he grows like a human?"

"Yes," Allie nodded.

"He is so much like you and Jasper. He has your eyes and Jasper's face. Perhaps I could read him, for just a minute?" he asked eagerly.

Allie's arms tightened around Joshua and she gritted her teeth. "Of course," she whispered. I removed one of his mittens and Vasile took Joshua's tiny hand in his, holding it gently. But the moment Vasile's hand touched Joshua's skin he burst into tears, wailing loudly into the clearing. This didn't bother Vasile who continued to watch Joshua's mind.

His smile widened and he sighed in satisfaction. "Brilliant," he whispered.

"What's he seeing?" I growled.

"Oh nothing much, just Joshua's plans for world domination," Allie said with a perfectly smooth face.

"What?" Demetri and I turned to look at her but her eyes were focused on Vasile.

Allie giggled once. "He's seeing Joshua's dreams, the faces he's seen in the last month, nothing of vital importance because he's just a baby and has very little memory."

"But it is fascinating," Vasile murmured when his eyes opened and he looked up at Allie. He dropped Joshua's hand and the small body curled into his mother's. His little fists clung to her dress and he sobbed quietly and Allie gently rocked him in her arms, pressing him against her more. "Truly fascinating," he breathed.

"What is it!?" Zaharia hissed from behind Vasile.

"As I assumed, the child is no danger to us. He is merely a half fairy, half vampire. So truly fascinating." He mused as he watched Allie, their eyes locked and she raised her eyebrows.

"I am not his master. If you want to know you ask him," she hissed. Vasile smiled and turned to Demetri.

"Demetri, my boy, have you thought anymore about our offer? Join us won't you? Take back what was once yours! You were the best Demetri and you can be the best once again with my help. Won't you join us?"

"Thank you for the offer but I'm staying with my mate," Demetri answered quickly, without thinking it over.

"And what about you little Jane? Alec? Chelsea? Afton? Santiago? Won't you join our family?"

"No thank you," Jane replied politely. "I prefer to live with werewolves than Romanian scum." She smiled brightly and lightly patted Jacobs head.

"The same goes for the rest of us," Chelsea answered. "Our loyalty lies with Marcus and the Volturi."

"The Volturi do not exist!" Zaharia snarled.

"There are eight of us here," Jane pointed out, "so obviously we do." I noticed the back lines of Romanian witnesses thinning out suddenly. A few were quietly drifting back into the forest and making a run for it, a few were slowly circling the forest to stand with us – true Volturi followers – and a few looked ready to attack and hungry for the kill.

_Chelsea's breaking their bonds to the Romanians,_ Demetri thought to me. _The one's that are left are the loyal followers, true believers in the Romanians. The relationship with the masters is not as strong as Marcus had previously thought. See, Ivan and Alexander have already begun retreating from Vasile and Zaharia. Vasile is power hungry but ultimately the weaker of the three men. All he wants is to be as powerful as Aro once was." _

"So are we done here?" Allie asked impatiently. "Joshua isn't a threat to you, I'm definitely not a threat to you, I don't want your power, I don't want to join you, what else is there to discuss?"

"Oh there is much to discuss my dear one. So much to discuss," Vasile said, his tone suddenly that of an inundated businessman. "So much to decide. If you and your protectors would excuse me, my lovely Allie, I must confer with my brothers."

He did not step back into the anxious guard waiting for him on the north side of the clearing; instead, he waved them forward.

Allie took my arm and pulled me and Demetri back. We hurried backwards, keeping our eyes on the advancing threat. We reach our family at the same time the dark cloaked guards reached Vasile again.

Now they were only fifty yards between them and us – a distance any of us could leap in just a fraction of a second.

The four masters were silent. They looked at each other for a long moment and then looked at Allie and then turned back to face one another.

"What's happening?" I hissed.

"Look," Renesmee pointed to the east side of the forest and I followed her out stretched hand. Coming towards us slowly was a horde of animals, from lions, tigers and jaguars, to grizzlies, snakes, and birds.

"Look at the size of that grizzly," Emmett murmured, his eyes wide with hunger.

"Emmett you cannot eat him," Allie said firmly.

"Why?" he huffed.

"Because that isn't a grizzly," Tristan whispered. "They're shape shifters. I've never seen so many in one place before. Usually they're solitary creatures. Some have packs and families but not many."

"There's more," Renesmee said turning to the west side of the clearing.

"Those are animals," Allie murmured, "but you still can't eat them." The animals and the shape shifters surrounded us, mixing together with the werewolves and Werecats. We were surrounded by a sea of animals.

"Ohmygod," Jane whispered looking behind us, "I think something's happening over there." Allie turned but Demetri and I kept our eyes focused on the vampires discussing our futures. They were less confident now our numbers had almost tripled.

"What is that?" Renesmee murmured.

"I think the Queen has arrived," Allie whispered with a bright smile.


	39. Invincible

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_When they finally come out will you handle them, will you devastate them deliberately. Cause I'm gonna guess they won't be prepared for the 1000 Fahrenheit hot metal lights behind your eyes. Invincible oh, oh, oh. So please use your powers for good. Please use your powers for good." _

_~ Ok Go, Invincible _

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirty-Nine: Invincible**

_**Allie**_

The Queens Royal guards entered the clearing with poise and beauty. They marched and flowed together in perfect synchronization from the trees.

Unlike the Romanians the Queens guards were dressed in purple, gold, and silver robes. The heart of the formation was white. Their faces were emotionless but they weren't angry or scowling as the Romanians had been. Their faces were not covered by the hood of their robes either.

At some sign I did not see – or perhaps there was no sign, only millennia's of practice – the configuration folded outward like a beautiful flower opening for the first time. The purple robed guards surrounded the entire clearing as the gold robed guards and silver robed guards made way for the horse and carriage – a beautiful pearl white carriage with six Arabian horses pulling it along – made its way through the mass of colorful guards. The carriage – complete with a tiny elf driver – rolled to a stop in front of my family and a strapping young man jumped off the back and opened the door.

A thin white gloved hand was placed in the young man's hand and he helped the small woman out of her carriage. The woman was Alice sized with long curly black hair, like mine, Anna's, and Liliana's, and bright stunning sapphire eyes. She looked to be the same age, physically, as Liliana and could have passed for her twin. She wore a long white sleeveless dress and white satin gloves that stopped just below her elbow.

"Mother you're late," Liliana grumbled. The Romanians stood in shock. Vasile had not been able to see the Queens arrival in my visions thanks to my shield.

"I am the Queen darling," she said simply and turned to smile at me. "Ah my lovely granddaughters." She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheeks. And then turned to Anna and hugged and kissed her. "Don't worry now, grandmummy is here and I'll take care of you all." Her accent was English and flowed perfectly, just like Demetri's. She turned to face the Romanians and smiled angelically. "We'll give you a moment to confer with your brothers Vasile; I'll need a moment to catch up."

"Whatever you need your majesty." Vasile smiled tightly and spun around to face his brothers in a move so fast it was barley a movement at all. "I didn't expect her to have ties to the Fay Queen," he murmured. "The powerful one did not see this in her visions. But regardless truth is on their side brothers," he told them calmly. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen the miraculous child grow, even just a little. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in his veins, smelt it." Vasile's gesture swept from Amun on one side across to Siobhan on the other.

I glanced at the dissipating witnesses on their side. There were only a few angry vampires with hunger in their eyes left. They were the true believers, the one's the Volturi had wronged somehow, the ones that would allow me to pay for that wrong doing. The guards were whispering furiously, conversations seethed through the crowd as they tried to make sense of what had happened.

Zaharia was frowning, deep in thought. His speculative expression stroked the flames of my smoldering anger at the same time that it worried me. I did not trust any of them.

Anxiously, I inspected my shield; it felt just as impenetrable as before. I flexed it now into a low, wide dome that arched over our company. I could feel the sharp plumes of light where my family and friends stood – each one an individual flavor that I thought I would be able to recognize with practice. I already knew Demetri and Jasper's – theirs were the very brightest of them all.

"Allie?" Jasper lightly placed his hand on my lower back and I looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked worried.

"Nothing."

_You might want to let the Queen through the barrier darlin', _my eyes widened half an inch when I realized she was unprotected. I felt my forehead crease when I pushed my elastic armor very carefully away from my body, to cover the Queen. My shield seemed to cooperate. It hugged everyone's shape; and when Garrett shifted to the side to slide closer to Kate the shield molded to his body and stretched with him drawn to his spark.

Fascinated I pushed it out further to blanket the Queen's royal guards. I tugged in more threads of the fabric, pulling it around each glimmering shape that was a friend or ally. The shield clung to them willingly, moving as they moved.

"The Werewolves, shape shifter, fairies, and werecats?" Ivan spoke for the first time and with a sudden panic, I realized that most of the creatures here to protect us were left unprotected themselves. I was about to reach out to them when I realized that, strangely, I could still feel their sparks. Curious, I drew the shield tighter in, until Amun and Kebi – the farthest edge of our group – were outside with the wolves. Once they were on the other side, their lights vanished. They no longer existed to that new sense. But the wolves and other creatures were still bright flames – or rather, half of them were. Hmm . . . I edged outward again, and as soon as Sam, Jonathan, and a few others were under cover, all the creatures were brilliant sparks again. Their minds must be more interconnected than they originally thought.

"All of them," Alexander said firmly.

"You will defend their alliance, Alexander?" Zaharia hissed.

"We have little choice Zaharia," Ivan murmured. "It is illegal to attack the Queen of any court. And since none of us are of nobility we will certainly die. We have to make peace with the Princess. It's the only way I see."

"I want to talk to the informant!" Zaharia snarled.

"I thought you said he was the gentler one of the two, Marcus," Demetri murmured.

"He is, Demetri, he is." Marcus nodded his head. If Zaharia was gentle I wouldn't want to see Vasile on a bad day. I shudder to think what that would be like.

"Where is she?" Zaharia growled. "Bring me Vanessa!" He snapped his fingers impatiently as the guards began to murmur and hiss and growl. "Well!" he growled at his guards, "where is she!" He turned slowly to face me, his eyes narrowed. He pointed one clawed hand at me and growled, "You! What did you do with our informant!"

I shook my head. "I told Vasile this would happen. He saw my vision. It's not my fault your informant escaped, although how she did it is still a mystery."

"Find her!" Zaharia yelled.

"Later brother. Have patience. There is enough time," Vasile waved his hand, dismissing the problem.

"You came here today to destroy an immortal child," the Queen spoke clearly and slowly in her English accent. "No such child exists. The mistake was made and it is quickly forgotten. The Cullen family is innocent and you have no reason to be here. Take your leave now vampires, while you still can."

"There is one more thing," Vasile smirked. "The Princess," he said firmly. Jasper and Demetri growled in unison and stepped closer to me. Bubba took my hand; his entire body was shaking against my back. Emmett couched in front of me, his back pressed against the front of my body and Joshua. Alice and Anna moved beside me, Alice's body curled into mine and Anna crouched angrily at my feet.

"What about the Princess?" The Queen sighed.

"She is the reason thirty-eight Romanian guards are dead." Vasile smiled joyfully.

"Uh-oh," I murmured. The Queen and Liliana and Anna turned to look at me, shock and awe in their eyes.

"You killed thirty-eight Romanian guards?" Liliana asked with wide eyes. The awe quickly turned to horror as the information sunk in.

"I remember," Anna said softly, her body shuddered as she ran over the memories of the unexplained pain she had felt. "Before Joshua was born." I nodded slowly.

"It was self defense," Jasper hissed, "she was attacked!"

"Are you accusing us of attacking the Princess?" Zaharia smirked. "We would never do such a thing!"

Vasile drifted forwards with the young boy and two other guards following close behind him automatically.

"We will investigate your claim to this absurdity to the best of our abilities. Just to be thorough," he said, "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Ah, Amun! It has been centuries my friend." Vasile said warmly.

Amun was motionless with anxiety, Kebi a statue at his side. "Time means little; I never notice its passing," Amun said through unmoving lips.

"So true," Vasile agreed. "Oh well, we're all together now! That's all that matters! Isn't it lovely?" Amun nodded, his face blank, his eyes darting from me to Vasile. "But your reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. The Princess called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness while during your stay?"

Amun spoke with the same cold lack of emotion. "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that he was not an immortal child –"

"No, no, you miss understand dear friend, what have you witnessed about the Princess specifically," Vasile interrupted.

"She's very powerful," Amun said with tight lips.

"Yes," Vasile leaned forward slightly, "what else?"

"The same things that I'm sure you saw in her mind, she is powerful, gifted, very talented with multiple gifts. She would be a great asset to any coven," he said carefully.

"And do you believe that she is a danger to our world?"

Demetri and Jasper hissed but they weren't alone this time. Half the vampires in our line echoed their protests. The sound was a low sizzle of fury hanging in the air. Across the meadow, a few of the Romanian witnesses made the same noise.

Vasile did not turn to the noise, but Amun glanced around uneasily.

"I did not come here to make judgments," he equivocated.

Vasile laughed lightly, "Just your opinion."

Amun's chin lifted. "I see no danger in the Princess. She is gifted but she learns quick and has control over her gifts. She would not attack unless provoked."

Vasile nodded, considering. After a moment, he turned away. He glided back along the length of our line to the east, his guards hovering tensely. He stopped when he was in front of Siobhan's massive form.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever."

She inclined her head, waiting.

"And you?" he asked. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan said. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Allie is a quick study. In just one month she has master each of the gifts she possesses. She is no danger to humans – she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure. She is gifted but not dangerous."

"Can you think of none?" Vasile asked soberly.

Demetri and Edward growled, a low ripping sound deep in their throats.

"There is no danger Vasile," Siobhan said calmly. "Allie has a kind heart. As Amun said she would not harm anyone unless she was protecting herself and provoked."

Vasile nodded his head in disappointment and glided along out line of defense once more. He stopped in front of Stefan and Vladimire.

"So lovely to see you again Stefan, Vladimire," they both raised their heads just an inch. "Would you answer my questions the way Siobhan and Amun have done so?"

"Yes," Stefan answered.

"The Princess is strong," Vladimire continued, "she has an abundance of gifts in her arsenal and she is not afraid to use them."

"But, we see no danger of exposure from her. She's lived among humans her entire life and nothing has happened."

"She is no danger to our world. She does not want the power and is not old enough to fully appreciate it or understand it."

"Her heart is too kind," Vladimire said softly, shaking his head. "She would not make a good ruler. She is too emotional, much too emotional to punish those who break the laws."

"And you see no danger? None at all?"

"No," they both answered together. Vasile stepped back. His guards followed as he glided back towards his brothers.

"There was no law broken here today," he said in a placating voice. "I am willing to believe the Princesses alleged self defense claim. But there is another issue at hand. There is a danger here." He shook his head gently. He began to pace up and down the length of the field. He looked as if he floated rather than touched the ground with his feet. I noticed every pass took him closer to the protection of the guard.

"She is unique . . . . utterly, impossibly unique. Half vampire and half fairy. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much . . ."

No one answer him. It was dead silent in the clearing as he continued his monologue that sounded as if he spoke it for himself only.

"This amazing child," he lifted his hand palm down as if to rest it on me, though he was forty yards from me now, almost within the Romanian formation again, "if we could but know her potential – know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! She has been hunted since birth because hers was not meant to be. We cannot know what she will grow to be. Think of the absolute power she will have when she turns one-hundred, two-hundred, three-hundred. How many gifts will she have gained by then? And her sister, such a unique creature herself, not powerful therefore not a great risk as the Princess. But equally as unique and fascinating." He paused, looking first at our witnesses, and then, meaningfully, at his own. His voice gave a good imitation of sounding torn by his words. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is . . . a vulnerability."

Zaharia's smile widened viciously.

"You're reaching, Vasile," Marcus murmured in a bleak voice.

"Peace, friend." Vasile smiled, his face as kind, his voice as gentle, as ever. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

"May I offer a side to be considered?" I asked in a level tone, taking a step forward with Jasper, Demetri, Bubba, and Emmett following me.

"I don't see why not," Vasile murmured. I smiled, knowing my earlier deceit had paid off. He did not see because I did not show him this part of our meeting and he thought he had the upper hand.

"Thank you."

_**

* * *

**__**Jasper**_

"Allie," I caught her arm before she could step away from us.

"I'll be fine," she murmured. "We're just talking, nobody's going to attack. I wouldn't stop you from following if that would make you feel better," she lightly kissed my lips and turned back to the Romanian witnesses.

She walked to the middle of the clearing, the middle of the witness and the Romanian guards, and smiled brightly at everyone.

"Hello," she said lightly, "I'd like to formally introduce myself," she stepped closer to the witnesses and began, as Vasile had, walking the length of their line of defense. "I'm Allie Whitlock and this handsome little guy is Joshua Jasper Walter Whitlock, my son. You may know me as Princess Alana Rosetta but I prefer Allie. Princess is just a title that I did nothing to deserve, a title that was thrust upon me by my father when I was a child, a title that was put in place to keep me by my father's side but you can see how well that turned out." She stopped in front of a young couple; physically they looked to be sixteen or seventeen. Both of them were terrified of her and visibly shaking. "Hello, what's your name?" She smiled beautifully. And for the first time I noticed her eyes brightened slightly. The two vampires seemed mesmerized by her instantly.

"I . . . I'm Collin and this is my mate Sophie, it's an honor to meet you Princess," the boy said and they both bowed.

"Oh, please, you don't need to bow for me and call me Allie," she said softly. "Princess is all wrong for me and so formal." She giggled and as if they were forced to, they giggled with her.

"He's adorable," the girl whispered, looking down at Joshua. His big wide eyes were glowing as brightly as his mothers. The girl reached out slightly and touched his tiny hand. "How old is he?" She asked curiously.

"One month and nine days," Allie looked down at Joshua lovingly and then back up at the horror filled eyes of Collin and Sophie.

"He's so young," Collin murmured wrapping his arm around Sophie's shaking angry body.

"Yes, he is," Allie agreed. "It was lovely to meet you both, and if you're ever in Forks, and we survive today, look us up. It would be lovely to see you both again." She hugged each of them and continued down the line stopping at an angry vampire with harsh crimson eyes.

"Keep movin Princess," he grumbled in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Alright," Allie sighed, "if you really don't wanna know where your mate is hiding out . . . you have that little game still going with her don't you?" She raised her eyebrows and kept walking.

"Wait! Uh . . . yeah . . . I wanna know." Allie turned to the vampire and smiled bright.

"London," she answered firmly.

The vampire growled, "I've already been to London, she weren't there!"

"You went to London, England. She's in the city of London Ontario, Canada. Just a quick run up the road really."

"She's really there?" He narrowed his eyes. Allie nodded her head. "This is great! I've been looking for her for months! You're a doll," he winked and took off heading towards Canada.

From behind us the Romanian guards hissed but Allie ignored them and stopped in front of an older looking pair. In the woman's arms was a small King Charles spaniel.

"Oh he's adorable! What's your name little guy?" She paused for a moment and smiled bright. She spoke again before the woman could answer. "It's wonderful to meet you Charlie, I'm Allie and is Joshua." She reached out and scratched his head and behind his ears. The dogs was grumbling and mumbling and Allie giggled softly. "You have a lovely dog, Charlie is beautiful."

"How did you . . ." the woman's eyes widened.

"I read animal minds, I can talk to them." She shrugged. "I've always been able to do it. It was my first gift and one of my strongest." Joshua stretched his arms out then and curled his fingers into the dog's fur.

"Can your son speak to the animals also?" The woman asked eagerly.

"I don't think so but at this age it's hard to tell. It was lovely meeting you," she scratched the dogs head one more and stepped away from the group.

Demetri Emmett and I followed her movements until she turned around to face both the witnesses and the Romanian coven.

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you I'm not dangerous because in truth I am. Used right, in the right hands, I am _one_ most dangerous weapon's in this clearing. Vasile and his brothers don't know what will happen in my future and neither do I. Not even a psychic could see that far ahead. But I do know what I want and what I don't." She paused for a moment and stepped closer to me and Demetri. "I see that many of you are wanderers, roamers, nomads, however you want to name it. You answer to know one, the world is your playhouse! And yet here you stand – with _Romanians_, the essence of captivity, they take away your freedom and enforce the laws that you do not care much for. You've listened to the Romanians and now I beg you to listen to _me_! Do I not get my say? Do I not get to present my case to you as well as they have!" There was so much passion and fierceness in her voice and the crowd of Romanian witnesses were eating it up. I added a slight hint of excitement and eagerness to their already colorful palate of emotions.

"These Romanians did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. They have hunted me my entire life because I am different, because I have power and they want it! They have filled your heads with lies and deceptions about me because they wanted you angry and volatile. They wanted you to kill me, to watch me burn because I am powerful and I am gifted. Little Collin and Sophie stood in front of me shaking in fear because they were told I kill young vampires for a living. Never in my life have I gone hunting to kill a vampire. I will admit to killing those Romanian guards but it was self defense and if you don't believe it, if you wish to see the proof I can provide it for you. Up until that day I had never killed another being before and I never wanted to. But I was forced to protect myself and my unborn baby when my gifts were mysteriously frozen. Yes, not only did they attack me they left me defenseless. It just happens that I'd acquired a new gift that they did not know about. They came here today in hopes that they could kill me because of the law I broke. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose – to destroy this family here." she gestured towards Carlisle and Tanya.

"The Romanians come to erase what they perceive as the competition. I have said countless times, I do now wish for the power I have. My gifts are extraordinary I know this and I love it. But the title I hold as Princess to your world . . . that is where my power lies and the reason they seek to destroy me and my family. If I take my throne they believe I will crush them like a bug because I can. When the Romanians look at my family, with their beautiful golden eyes and their strong bonds and endless love, they do not see a family. They see _power_."

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family – I say family and not coven. These beautiful golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? Yes, I can tell you honestly, yes they have. Like many of you I wandered for a short time looking for Demetri because I was kidnapped, taken from my home and my family when I was a year old. But I did not enjoy the solidarity like you do, I'm a people person. When I found my family I found happiness and peace and love. For so long I had been living without love in my life and then I found it. This family of vampires loves deeply. More so than anyone I've ever met. I've lived off human blood and I've lived off animal blood. Human blood is better than animal I assure you, but this family has taught me that I don't need the blood to be happy and feel loved and gratification. I have it constantly, everyday. I've made a little study of my family, since I joined Carlisle and the Cullen's, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding – that which makes them possible at all – is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like you saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Valise knows this as well as I do because he's seen my mind."

I watched Valise's face as Allie's words condemned him, waiting tensely for some response. But Valise's face was only politely amused, as if waiting for a tantrum-throwing child to realize that no one was paying attention to his histrionics. But, I could see the Romanian witnesses beginning to mumble and whisper amongst themselves.

"I did not ask my witnesses to fight for me but still they lay their lives on the line to protect me and my family. But I see, the Romanians are decided," Allie's voice was soft suddenly and Demetri, Emmett, and I moved closer to her. "The Romanians are decided. They will kill us all. Are they here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come here to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? They use my power as their leverage. You say you don't know how I will turn out in one hundred years, in two hundred, three hundred, a millennia, but we don't know how they'll be either. Will they be like the Volturi or the Romanians before them? There is simply no way of knowing. But I do know I am not dangerous, I am just gifted. I am not deadly, I am just different. I am not a monster, I am just powerful. And I'm not a fighter, I'm a lover." She smiled softly then and looked up at me and Demetri.

"They came to destroy us, each and every one of us. We heard it in Vasile's lying words – we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain – and we see it now in Zaharia's eager smile. Their guard is just another mindless weapon, a tool to their _masters'_ quest for domination. So now there are more questions, questions that _you_ must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will beside your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Romanians decide how you will live? My witnesses came to witness. But they stay to fight. The Romanians care nothing for the death of my son or me. They seek the death of our free will. And I ask you now, will you be on the winning team? Will you leave with your lives or will you _burn_?

"The Romanians were right about one thing, I am powerful." Three trees exploded behind the Romanian guards and they all growled and jumped in fear. "I fight for my family," Allie growled as a crack of thunder boomed in the sky. "And tonight I plan on going home and sleeping in my bed with my mates at my side, knowing tomorrow I will be _free_!" Trees exploded, thunder boomed, lightning crashed, fire blazed around us in a puff of heat, dogs howled, cats roared, a monkey screeched, rocks exploded, river water churned and crashed against the Romanian guard like a tidal wave, wind began to blow fiercely around us, the snow fell harder and faster, Allie's shield surrounded our family, Romanians screamed in fear and panic, fears were heightened, trees crashed against one another with the force of the wind, tree trunks flew round the clearing, rocks flew through the air, animal began stomping their feet and growling and barking, screams echoed through the clearing, cries of pain were loud and shrill, chunks of grass were thrown across the field, swirls of leaves and debris churned around us, fire blazed, rain began to fall heavily around the Romanians but our family stayed dry under Allie's shied, a fine mist of black covered half the Romanian guard and stilled them, and then as if she'd given the signal everything stopped.

"You might consider joining us. If you think the Romanians will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed," she shrugged, "but then again, maybe not. Perhaps the Romanians have finally met their match. I promise you this, though, if we fall, so do you."

Allie stepped back into our circle of protection and teleported us back to our family. Her eyes closed for a moment and she leaned into my body. I felt her exhaustion and her body beginning to drain.

"It's almost over," I murmured and lightly kissed her neck. "It has to be."

"Almost," Allie murmured.

Vasile smiled. "A very pretty speech, my new friend and a wonderful performance." He clapped his hands in excitement. "Let us ask our witnesses," Vasile suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us friends," – he turned his back casually on us, moving a few yards towards his mass of nervous observers hovering even closer now to the edge of the forest – "what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. But do we take the risk and let the mother live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does _Allie_ have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

Allie's body slumped in mine suddenly and Alice fluttered to her side. She pressed a flask to Allie's lips and I smelt the animal blood Alice fed to her.

"It'll help but not for long," she told me. "Try and keep her up right," she stepped back in line before anyone noticed what was happening. Anna moved closer to her sister and took Joshua into her arms. He willingly went with her and snuggled into Anna's warm body.

I looked back at the witnesses as they met Vasile's gaze with careful eyes. One, a small black-haired woman, looked briefly at the dark blond male at her side.

"Are those our only choices?" she asked suddenly, gaze flashing back to Vasile. "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Vasile said, appearing horrified that anyone could come to that conclusion. "You may go in peace, of course, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna looked at her mate's face again, and he nodded minutely.

"We did not come here for a fight." She paused, exhaled, then said, "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Allie claimed is truth. We believe her to be no danger to our world, only powerful and gifted." Makenna smiled at Allie and I.

"Ah," Vasile said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Makenna's maize haired mate spoke in a high, nervous voice. He glanced at Allie. "Allie said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not." With frightened eyes he moved closer to his mate, waiting for Vasile's reaction.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt Allie truly believe what she says," Vasile chuckled lightly and Charles's eyes narrowed.

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now." she and Charles backed away slowly, not turning before they were lost from view in the trees. One other nomad retreated the same way, then three more darted after him.

"We agree with Allie," Colin said as Sophie clung to him. Allie's head snapped up and suddenly she was gone from my arms and standing in front of Colin and Sophie, crouching and growling at Vasile. As if they knew exactly what to do both children touched Allie's shoulders and she appeared in front of me again, with the two nomads behind her. "Thank you," Colin whispered and stepped back behind Bubba. I took Allie back into my arms as she swayed. Her head fell back against my chest and my arms tightened around her waist.

A few other nomads joined our ranks and others disappeared into the forest until there were no witnesses left. Allie had won over everyone once again.

Vasile turned back to his guard and walked to them at a measured pace. "There is much to be considered here my brothers."

"No," the Queen growled. "No more conferring! Make your decision. Fight us or leave us in peace. Or perhaps I shouldn't wait for you to make the decision, perhaps I should make it for you."

"Mother!" Liliana hissed.

"Oh hush you," she waved her daughter off.

"Angel," Allie whispered. Arabella was standing in front of her sudden and smiling lightly. "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with him. Get as far from here as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, he has what you need to get you in the air."

Arabella nodded solemnly. I'm not sure what my face must have looked like but Allie placed her hand on my cheek and looked down at our son in her arms.

"We love you, so much." The tears rolled down her cheeks as she lightly kissed Joshua's forehead. His little fingers gripped her dress as she tried to pull him away from her. "I have to keep you safe, peanut. You have to go with Arabella. It's the only way." His little hands turned white as he gripped onto Allie tighter and he began to cry, big tears rolled down his cheeks and his lips pouted. "I have to protect you," she said softly. Joshua pushed himself closer to Allie, burying his head in her hair and pulling up his shield to wrap tightly around Allie and I.

"When the fight begins," Arabella told Allie quietly.

"This is what you've been keeping from us?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Allie said softly. She kissed Joshua's head but his grip didn't loosen. "I've seen many outcomes for this, I wasn't sure which was going to happen so I didn't mention it."

"And now?"

"You don't want to know," Allie murmured. "Trust me."

My body froze. My face twisted with understanding and pain.

"Is there no hope then?" Carlisle whispered. There was no fear in his voice. Just determination and acceptance.

"There is absolutely hope," Allie murmured. "We are strong, we are powerful, and we outnumber them. We go down fighting."

Esme's breath was ragged behind me. She moved past us, touching our faces as she passed, to stand beside Carlisle and hold his hand.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's.

Kate and Garrett kissed quickly but passionately, as did Carmen and Eleazar.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

"I love you," Demetri whispered against Allie's neck.

"I love you too," she kissed him fiercely and passionately, her hand curling into his shirt. "And I love you," she murmured, turning to me and kissing me the way she had Demetri.

"You jump, I jump," I whispered against her neck. "Forever."

"Until the end," Demetri murmured.

"Until the end." Allie whispered.

* * *

Okay there's only one chapter left in the story and I don't think you'd ever guess the ending. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and commetting!


	40. Safe

**As Always: **This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own Allie and any character that was _not _in twilight.

* * *

"_The world's a small child in the dark and my minds the same place as it's always been. The monsters seem to fad so fast upon the waking of another dream. And I feel so safe, so safe. And I feel safe, so safe. And I feel safe. I feel so brave." _

_~ Travis, Safe_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty: Safe **

_**Allie**_

"What's happening?" I hissed. I felt a sharp jab against my shield where it wrapped protectively around Jasper's light. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" Edward asked as he stepped closer to me and Joshua. Joshua wiggled in my arms and then I felt his shield soar from his body and envelope Demetri, Jasper and I. He wasn't strong enough to protect everyone like I was.

"Yes. Why?"

"One of them is attacking. I'm not sure what the gift is but it's not as strong as Jane's," Edward whispered. Jane smirked.

The moment he spoke Janes name, a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots. I flexed, making sure the shield was undamaged. It didn't seem like the guard had been able to pierce it. I glanced around quickly; everyone was fine.

Demetri growled and moved closer to me at the same time Jasper crouched defensively in front of me and Joshua.

"Are you alright?" Demetri murmured, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

"Yes. Bella has her shield up and so does Joshua, nothings getting through our force field."

"Incredible," Demetri said. "I can't even see the blue orb." Until he said it my shield was a clear glass force field. I shifted slightly and the blue to my shield reappeared, much darker than usual. There were patches of white where Bella's shield protected our minds and Joshua's shield surrounded Demetri, Jasper, and I. "Fascinating," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like Carlisle and Eleazar," I giggled.

"You are fascinating," he whispered against my neck, gently kissing my skin. "You are perfect." I smiled softly, pressing myself into his body a little more. I'd missed feeling his arms around me, feeling his lips on my skin and his cool breath caressing me. I'd missed his safe, sure, arms wound around me, holding me to him. Jasper stepped back, pressing his back against my chest and growled softly. His body leaned into me and I was trapped between the most delicious, safe, caring, loving men in my world.

The Romanian guards were all staring at our group with furious disbelief. I could feel their gifts' hitting my shield from all directions but everyone inside was protected.

"Allie," the Queen rushed over to me suddenly, "while your shield is up can you still attack with another gift. For example could you put the guards in a trance of their worst fears?"

"I can but my shield would be weaker."

"Try it, I have a plan." I nodded, trusting the Fay Queen and concentrated on half the guards in the back rows.

Reading their fears was easy from this distance. It always amazed me what some vampires were scared of. Silly things like, me, Joshua, Jasper, Demetri, their masters, the mob of vampires that left, the shape shifters in the clearing and the werewolves, Liliana, Anna, the Queen. A few were scared of dying, clowns, earthquakes, burning, fire, death, the hereafter, the vampires that would know what they'd done here today, our world changing leadership again, more fire, more death, the list went on.

As I put them into the trance a few had a reaction I've not ever seen. They began screaming and running around the clearing, flaying their arms in the air and rolling in the snow like a dog.

"What's happening?" The Queen asked.

"They don't usually move," I muttered. "They think they're on fire. But the fire won't go out and they won't die. Eventually, if their frozen in their fears long enough, their hair and eyes will turn white and their bodies will crumble into dust."

"It's not an experience you forget," Emmett shuddered. Bubba squeezed my hand tighter.

"You've experienced it?" The Queen asked.

"By accident. The first time Sprite didn't realize what she was doing but she pulled me out of it and saved my life." He light kissed the top of my head and Spence whispered something to Marcus, who nodded his head slowly. Rosalie growled angrily and I cringed back into Demetri's chest.

"It's okay," he whispered against my neck, tightening his arms around me.

"What else can you do dear?" The Queen asked.

"Like Jane I can inflict an illusion pain upon a person. Jane is much better at it than I am, more controlled and she enjoys it." Jane giggled softly, "I can speed up molecules and blow things up, like you saw with the trees. I teleport, have visions, I read minds, and feel happy emotions such as love, happiness and all the rest, I move things with my mind, talk to animals, feel animal emotions, and I can control an animal's mind, I have all the power of an alpha in a pack and the animals must obey me, and then I have my shield."

"Remarkable. I see you have a few of your mother's gifts also. Her gift is unusual, she copies gifts from other beings. For example she met a lovely vampire who could make it rain and now your mother can make it rain."

"Have you ever met another vampire that has a gift you have, Boo?" Anna asked. I thought about it for a moment but I couldn't think of anyone. I've had my gifts since I was a child and as far as I know Erin, Felix and Ethan didn't have gifts.

"No. Edward can read minds and Jasper's an empath and Alice has visions and Bella has her shield but I could do all of those things before I met them."

"Perhaps Allie's gifts work differently to Liliana's, as Renesmee's works differently to Edward and Bella's. Renesmee can break any shield and project her thoughts onto someone, the exact opposite of her parents. Maybe Allie is not copying gifts but unlocking them or they are manifesting inside of her somehow. With Liliana's numerous gifts and Aro's ability to read minds it's no surprise Allie is very gifted. And I do sense more power in your future, little one." Eleazar winked at me and turned back to the Romanian guard, who were all listening carefully to our conversation. Nobody had noticed the dozen froze vampires yet, the ones screaming and running around were now whimpering in the snow.

A few of the guards were trying to calm down the three who feared fire and one small boy was glaring at me. As childish as it was, I couldn't help it, I grinned a huge, smug smile right at him.

"You're bating him," Anna murmured.

His eyes narrowed, and I felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at me.

I pulled my lips wider, showing my teeth.

The boy let out a high pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the masters, who didn't so much as look up from their conference.

"Did I sound like that?" Jane asked, glaring at the boy.

"Yes," the ex Volturi guards said in unison.

"Worse than that," Marcus muttered, "you were in a foul mood for years after our meeting with the Cullen's ended. Stomping around the castle like some deranged child. The amount of times Aro stopped you from coming back to finish the job and killing Bella was ridiculous."

"Nobody had ever been immune to my gift before," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "I would never hurt her now."

"I know," Bella smiled and lightly patted Janes arm. "I wanted to kill you to and Demetri. But it was all to protect Renesmee. If Demetri didn't exist Renesmee could have gotten away."

Their conversation made me appreciate the events in their past a little more. If Alice hadn't saved the day and found Nahuel, Demetri could be dead, and then where would I be? Life could have turned out so much harder than what it was now, so much worse. I can't imagine not having Demetri by my side. And would I have found Jasper? Would Aro have survived the fight? There's so much that could have happened and I was suddenly so appreciative of their pasts and the events leading up to my conception and my birth.

I dropped the illusion of fear cling around the frozen vampire guards immediately. And they all blinked and shook with the after currents of panic and fear. The vampires whimpering in the snow calmed and cooled off. And just to be nice I sent them a wave of calm and security.

"What happened?" Demetri asked watching as the vampires slowly arranged their formation once again.

"We shouldn't have to resort to violence to deal with bullies," I said firmly. "They want us to attack so they'll have a reason, a valid reason, to execute us." From my left I saw the Queen wink at me as if I'd passed some type of test, I'd think about that later.

"Uh . . . what is that?" Renesmee asked. I turned to see a strange clear haze oozing across the snowy clearing, nearly invisible against the white. I pushed my shield out from Carlisle and the rest of the front line, afraid to have the slinking mist too close when it hit. I knew it would not penetrate my shield but, what if?

A low rumbling murmured through the ground under our feet, and a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between our position and the Romanians. Benjamin had seen the creeping threat, too, and now he tried to blow the mist away from us. The snow clung to the mist, creating a strange flat white blanket moving towards us.

"What just happened?" Benjamin asked.

"One of the guards has the ability to freeze objects. Nothing like Liliana's gift, this actually freezes them in steel ice and immobilizes others."

"That's kinda cool," I murmured softly.

"Can I freeze it?" Liliana asked. Her hands flashed out and contracted like mine do when I'm attempting to blow something up but nothing happened. "I guess not," she mumbled unhappily.

The guards were all smiling now.

The triangular formation of the masters finally broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep, narrow fissure opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. The earth rocked under my feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, untouched by gravity.

Vasile and Zaharia watched the opening earth with wide eyes. Alexander and Ivan looked in the same direction without emotion.

They didn't speak; they waited, too, as the mist approached us. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist.

And then the mist hit my shield.

I could felt it as soon as it touched us. My body shook with the cold air – heightened by all the vampires around us – I tasted the dense, sweet, ice on my tongue. Joshua cried the moment the cool air hit his exposed skin and I lifted him into my arms, wrapping him in a layer of heat to keep him warm.

The mist curled upward, seeking a breach, a weakness. It found none. The fingers of searching haze twisted upward and around, trying to find a way in, and in the process illustrating the astonishing size of the protective screen.

There were gasps on both sides of Benjamin's gorge.

Bubba's hand gripped mine tighter and he reached out for Anna's, pulling her closer to his massive body.

"Well done girls!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

"Can you keep this up if it comes to hand to hand?" Demetri asked in a tone I've never heard from him. His voice was hard and dangerous.

"I'd have to concentrate," Bella said, her eyes still focused on the Romanian guards.

"It'll be harder to shield the right people when they're in motion, but we can handle it. With Bella's mind shield and my force field they can only get as close as I want them." I said firmly.

As long as I could hold my shield we were on more than equal footing with the Romanians. We still had Benjamin and Zafrina and the royal guard, the Queen, Liliana, her mates, Anna and her mates, and a stack of other gifts the Romanians didn't know about; they had no supernatural help at all. As long as Bella and I could hold our shields.

"They'll attack Allie first," Alice said softly. She edged towards me slightly. "And Bella."

"Don't worry Miss. Allie, I won't let them hurted you." Bubba said in his thick deep voice that almost boomed across the field. I patted his hand gently and smiled up at him.

"I'll help Bubba," Peter said from behind me. "No one will touch her, Major." He promised Jasper.

"And I'll protect this young one," Zafrina nodded solemnly to Edward and Bella. "No one will get close to them."

"Jasper and I will take care of the Masters," Demetri said with a hard growl.

"Vasile is mine," I hissed. I'm not sure how my words sounded to everyone else but nobody argued with me and for that I was grateful.

"Do you two have gifts?" Jasper asked turning to face Colin and Sophie.

"N . . . No Sir," Colin answered nervously.

"We . . . we've never fought before," Sophie mumbled.

"How old are you?"

"Sophie is eight months and I am one year eight months, Sir." Colin stuttered and tripped over his words nervously.

"Don't be so nervous," from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper wink at them, and I smiled. Being a father has changed him completely. I knew how they saw him, covered in scares and dangerous, but underneath it all, he was just a soft lovable cuddly teddy bear and I loved him more in that moment than I ever have. "Stay close to Allie and she and Bubba will protect you."

The others started divvying up opponents, too, but they were quickly interrupted.

Vasile, staring calmly at the mist coving my shield, finally spoke.

"Before we vote," he began. I growled angrily. I was tired of this charade. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

Demetri snarled out a dark laugh.

Vasile stared at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste of our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Demetri, and your mate. The Romanian coven would be glad to welcome many of you into our rank. Jane, Alec, Marcus, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Allie, Liliana, Edward, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Eleazar, Maggie. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

"I've told you before," Demetri hissed, "I'm not interested in becoming another mindless robotic guard again."Vasile shook his head sadly. "And _young_ Vasile," Demetri growled, "I'm more than a two thousand years older than you are. I am your elder and don't you ever forget that." I smiled softly.

Vasile didn't speak but he did, for the first time, look angry. His gaze swept across our hard eyes, looking for any indication of hesitation. From his expression he found none.

"Well, if you're sure." He mumbled sadly. I knew he was desperate to collect us as Aro would have wanted to do. But we were all too involved and decided to change our course now. He could not sway us to his side. He knew, if I lived, he would not win. He was more aware of my power than the rest of his guard because he'd seen it in my mind, in my future, in my past. There was no way for him to win. I was fiercely glad to be so powerful that I left him no way _not_ to kill me.

"Let us vote, then," he said with apparent reluctance.

Zaharia spoke with eager haste. "The girl is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. She must be destroyed, along with all who protect her." He smiled in expectation.

Jasper and Demetri roared in anger, their bodies curled protectively around me, their teeth bared, and their bodies tense.

"Easy," I whispered, pressing myself into them a little more.

Alexander lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through us as he voted. His eyes lingered for a moment on Tanya and then Marcus before resting on me and Joshua.

"I see no danger. The girl is safe. She has extraordinary gifts but I feel her heart and her kindness as well as I see it presented to me. She must not be destroyed."

"Ivan?" Vasile said with eager hopeful eyes.

"I agree with my brother. The girl is of no danger to our world. I feel the truth in her words. She is not lying when she says the attack on our guards was self defense. They attacked, she was only protecting her unborn child. I see no danger here. Let us leave in peace." His voice was even fainted than his brother's feathery sighs.

"It seems we are at an impasse," Vasile mused. "If I side with Alexander and Ivan the girl lives, if I side with Zaharia the girl's future is undecided and we are equally sided."

"Do I not get to vote?" The Queen asked suddenly. She gave some signal I did not see and her royal guards began coming towards us at a slow pace, blocking every exit the Romanians might have.

"You're majesty, in all due respect, this is none of your concern. This is a vampire matter. It has nothing to do with the fairy world. You are merely an innocent bystander watching the show."

"And what a show it is," Liliana rolled her eyes.

"Ah, but you forget, it is my problem," she said sadly. "My granddaughters are half fairy, which makes it half my problem. If I'm not mistaken I get to vote as well, do I not?"

"This is not your problem old lady!" Vasile hissed and stepped closer to my grandmother. Before any of us could move seven large animals were surrounding her and Liliana. Anna stepped even closer to me and snarled angrily.

"You are making a fool of yourself, Vasile," Liliana growled.

"Is it clear, from your outburst, you have an agenda here today. And that agenda has been proven time and time again as you've searched for reasons to kill my granddaughter and my great grandson. I stand against your agenda. My granddaughter is no more dangerous than a leaf on the branch of a tree. Yes, I agree in the wrong hands she could be the deadliest creature our world has ever seen. But so could we all. So could I. So could her mother. So could her sister. And so could her brothers."

Two men dressed in golden robes stepped closer to my grandmother and lowered their hoods. Their black curly hair and their sapphire eyes told me they were my brothers. I'd been waiting to meet them since Mason arrived a few day ago.

Anna smirked and stepped closer to the Queen. Her head rose higher and her eyes glowed a brilliant bright crimson. She snarled and bared her teeth, a orb of purple flames circled her and my brothers and the Romanians began mumbling and whispering in awe. It was another thing I'd conveniently forgotten to tell Vasile while he read my mind. Anna is powerful. Just as powerful as I am. As are my brothers.

"You wanted your proof she will not be a danger to your world and here it is. My grandsons, Theodore and Jeremy and my granddaughter Anastasia, are half vampire half fairy. They live a quiet life in with their families in the Fay kingdom and have never harmed a single creature unless in self defense. However you decide to vote Vasile, it will not matter, Alana is of royal nobility. She is above your ranks in every possible way. And if she so chooses she will take her throne today and you will have no choice but to bow down to her and give her the respect she deserves."

"You cannot do this!" Vasile hissed and Zaharia growled angrily.

"You majesty," Alexander raised his hand slowly and my grandmother turned to face him, "may my brother and I approach?"

The Queen nodded once and Alexander and Ivan stepped out of their formation and strolled slowly towards us. They walked at the same pace and took the same steps at the same time until they reached the edge of my shield.

"Speak now," the Queen ordered.

"We fear this will end in certain death," Alexander began.

"And we wish to renounce our loyalties to the Romanian coven," Ivan finished. It was like listening to the two older Romanians, Stefan and Vladimire. Their voices were soft and whispery but I could sense the strength and power behind them.

"We wanted to lead our world and we believed Vasile and Zaharia were helping us achieve our goals when in fact they were only helping themselves."

"It did not take long for the power to go to our heads as well but after a few years we saw our world changing in ways we could never have imagined," Ivan said softly, his voice was only whisper but as clear as glass.

"We would like the chance, with the Princess, to redeem ourselves and amend our wrong doings," Alexander smiled softly.

"If you would allow us the chance to change our world for the better – we see so much change is needed, so many things we could make better, and to bring each of the supernatural worlds together in a peaceful way would be fantastic – we would be more than willing to work with the Princess. We believe, as do many of the vampires in our world, that she is going to change things dramatically." Ivan sounded so passionate and so convincing but I still wasn't' sure. What if this is a trick?

"And we would be honored to work beside her," Alexander's eyes fluttered to me and he bowed his head. "We assure you no harm will come to you, your son, or your family. Everyone who is involved here today will be free to go. Ivan and I will happily take our rightful place beside you."

"We pledge our lives to you Princess, our servitude is yours for the taking," Ivan bowed his head respectfully and Alexander followed his lead.

I still wasn't sure. I looked up at Jasper and then Demetri, hoping they had some insight at what I was supposed to do now.

"Maggie?" Demetri called, his eyes locked on the two vampires bowing at my feet.

"They're telling the truth," she said happily.

"No!" Zaharia snarled. "I will not allow this treachery!"

"They have pledged their alliance with the Romanian coven," Vasile growled. "Do you betray us now _brothers_?"

"We are no brothers of yours," Alexander snarled.

"We have watched you bring this world to almost ruins we will not let you kill this innocent girl because she holds the power you wish to gain, Vasile."

"And furthermore," Alexander hissed, "you have brought shame on this coven and on this world. Everything the Princess has said is spoken with honesty."

"We cannot say the same about you, Vasile." Ivan shook his head. "When we joined this coven we had high hopes for leadership and now they have been destroyed. You have spent years hunting this innocent girl, attacking her at every chance you got. And all because of the power she holds over your head and for the vengeance you wish to seek over the Volturi coven."

"The Volturi were the most powerful leaders our world has ever seen it would be an honor to work beside the lasting members if they so wished to join us. You will do well to respect your elders, Vasile. As Demetri has already warned," Alexander's voice was calmer than his brothers and I had a suspicion Jasper was controlling their emotions.

Ivan and Alexander turned their backs on Vasile and Zaharia to face the Queen once more. "We apologize your majesty," they said together.

"That's quite alright," she smiled.

"Vasile ordered the Princesses death while she was on a private island. We do not know how he knew of her location but he sent out guards immediately," Ivan said sadly.

"By the time we found out what he was doing, it was too late."

Everyone was silent then Vasile and Zaharia were staring at each other in horror as the Queen seethed in anger. Minutes ticked by and nobody spoke. I could see everything that was flashing through her mind, ever decision she made became clearer and clearer until Joshua's loud cry broke my concentrations on the Queen.

Jasper leaned into my body and looked down at Joshua nuzzling his head into my breast. "He's hungry," I whispered to Jasper.

The Queen watched with an eager eye as Demetri darted back to the tent and brought Joshua's baby bag with him. He pulled out a bottle and placed it carefully in my hands so I could warm it, while Jasper quickly searched for Joshua's baby blanket. Demetri pulled out a bib and pulled it over Joshua's head and tied it loosely at the back. They were so harmonized it was amazing to watch them move.

"He has you two wrapped around his little finger," I mumbled as Joshua eagerly took his bottle. His eyes fluttered closed while he enjoyed his lunch.

"Alana, dear, what is that you want?" the Queen asked after a few more moments of silence.

"I want to go home with my family," I said truthfully. I'd been thinking about what I want for a while now and I'd come up with a plan that I hoped would suit everyone. "I don't want to claim my throne but I'm not willing to give up my power or my title either. I believe there should be someone in charge, someone to enforce the rules and I want to oversee that. I want to become their leader I suppose. But I will not leave my family and I will not leave my home. When something arises that needs my attention I will, of course, deal with that but small things like vampire exposure I would trust my subordinates to take care of without me. Larger things such as any war, immortal children, or the southern wars I want to know and act accordingly. I want my family and all my friends to be safe and go away from this unharmed. I want my mates and my son to be safe and I want all attacks on me and on my family to cease. I have so many ideas to change our world and bring it closer to the fairies and the shape shifters and the werewolves and all other mythical creatures but I cannot do that alone. But I have no intensions of giving up my life either. I want to keep my freedom."

The Queen nodded. "Alexander, Ivan, Vasile, Zaharia how do you feel about Alana's plan?"

"Absolutely not!" Zaharia growled. I could see the plan already forming in Vasile's head. He would agree to this change and then strike.

"Vasile, it would never work," Edward growled.

"I will not work with such an underling! She is too young, too inexperienced, and too incompetent!"

"She is young," the Queen agreed, "But I was younger than Alana when I took my role in the Fay world and we now live peacefully." She shrugged. "Alexander? Ivan?"

"We agree to these terms and ask that we have a hand in picking the royal court and who will lead with us."

"Granted. Alana will need someone with experience to help her lead. Now, to the final matter at hand. Vasile and Zaharia's future," she clucked her tongue and shook her head in disappointment. "You have brought shame on your world and you have attacked Princess Alana, her mates and her family, and Prince Joshua multiple times. If I am not mistaken you are aware it is against all laws to attack a member of the royal court. Alana and Joshua's birth right ensures them nobility and that guarantees your future." I placed Joshua back in his car seat as the Queen turned to me and smiled softly. Liliana was wide eyed and horror struck.

"No," Anna growled suddenly.

The Queen ignored her. "Alana sweetheart it is customary for you to punish the attacker, do you wish to do so now?"

"You mean, I have to kill them?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to kill anyone.

"Yes dear."

"Oh . . . then no, I don't wish to kill them. They should be punished for what they've done but I don't want to kill them. I don't honestly think they'll stop trying to attack me either but I'd rather not kill them."

"Alright dear," the Queen smiled happily as if I'd passed some other test and then she turned to face Vasile and Zaharia's relieved faces.

"My granddaughter will make a fine Queen one day. And one day she will learn that in order to protect her family, some evils must be taken from this world. With the power vested in me, Queen Tatiana Faylinn Violet Eglantina, I order your deaths," she said solemnly.

The Queen gave another signal I did not see. The response was so fast that we all stared in stunned disbelief while it happened.

Eight royal guards leapt forward, and the two vampires were completely obscured by their purple cloaks. In the same instant a horrible metallic screeching ripped through the clearing. A man in a red cloak glided forward into the center of the purple melee, and the shocking squealing sound exploded into a startling upward shower of sparks and tongues of flame. The soldiers leaped back from the sudden inferno, immediately retaking their places in the guard's perfectly straight line.

The man I did not recognize stood alone beside the blazing remains of the two Romanian masters, the metal object in his hand still throwing a thick jet of flame into the pyres.

A gasp rippled through the mass of Romanian soldiers standing behind their masters burning pyres.

"Let that be a lesson to you all," the Queen said firmly, "anyone who attacks the Princess and her family and friends will burn!" She straightened her back and turned to the two still left standing, both looking as shocked as the guards. "The same will go for you two, of course. Attack my granddaughter and you shall die a horrible fiery death. I suggest you take your leave now, take your remaining guards and go home. We all need a few days for this change to settle and the Princess needs her rest, as does her family. She will contact you or visit your home in one week. I suggest you be prepared for both."

"Yes your majesty," they said together and bowed to the Queen, Lillian Anna, my brothers, and I.

"We look forward to your visit my Princess." Alexander smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm so glad this could be resolved without much violence. We truly believe, as our Princess does, violence is never the answer." Ivan bowed his head once more. "We look forward to seeing you and your family again, hopefully on kinder terms."

"Suck up," Anna giggled softly at my side.

"I will contact you before we arrive," I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"And please remember we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course Carlisle," Alexander assured him.

"Leave in peace, friends." Marcus said, seemingly closing all discussions.

The two vampires bowed their heads, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before they turned around. We watched in silence as the last four Romanians' disappeared into the trees.

It was very quiet. I did not drop my shield.

"Is it really over?" I whispered.

Demetri's smile was huge. "Yes. They've gone away happy to be free of Vasile and Zaharia's leadership."

"Not all of the guards will want to join you, Allie," Edward murmured. "Most were forced into their positions. Some lost loved ones when they refused to join. But they will go away peacefully."

"That's terrible," I whispered.

"They're really gone?" Jasper asked.

Alice and I laughed. "Seriously people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now." Alice giggled.

There was another beat of silence.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. Deafening howls, roars, barks, and all other animal noses filled the clearing. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Emmett and Rosalie kissed again – longer and more passionately than before. Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar, Esme and Carlisle, Lillian and her mates, Anna and her mates, Renesmee and Jacob, Alice and Benny. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri stood very close, their fingertips interlocked. Garrett picked Kate up off the ground and swung her around in a circle.

Even Stefan and Vladimir were thrilled.

And I was locked between Demetri and Jasper's bodies' right where I belong. Demetri kissed my lips and Jasper attacked my neck, burying his head into my hair and they pressed themselves into me.

"I love you," they both murmured.

Happiness expanded like an explosion inside me – so extreme, so violent that I wasn't sure I'd survive it. I felt it project from my body and fill the clearing in a light pink mist.

"I love you," Demetri whispered and turned me to face Jasper. I was only vaguely aware he'd moved away from me as Jasper's arms tightened around my body and he buried his head into my neck. Joshua giggled softly and projected his happiness into the clearing, reminding me he was still locked in the awful car seat – he always hated his car seat.

I pulled him out of his seat and then crushed him to my chest. Jasper's arms were around us in the same second and my head buried in his chest.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, Jasper's strong steel arms holding us together. It felt right, whole finally. Everything was perfect. I only vaguely realized the clearing was beginning to empty out. Our guests were going back to the house or going home. I was more aware that Demetri had disappeared once the Romanians had left and that worried me but I'd think about it later. Now I was happy to hold my mate and my son in my arms, knowing we would have tomorrow.

After a while I could feel the happy tears streaking down my cheeks as Jasper lowered his head.

"Are you ready to start our forever darlin'?" he whispered. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "I know you've been putting off the wedding because of everything that's happened with the Romanians and Demetri and maybe a little because you weren't ready to official get married?"

I nodded my head. I didn't know why I wasn't ready but now Demetri was here and we were officially a family, it felt right.

"Jack has informed me," Jasper continued with a slight growl to his voice, "that we're not actually, officially, married. The papers he gave us before we left Paris were forgeries. We're not actually married."

"That's impossible, you checked them yourself," I growled, unhappily. I felt a little relief wash over me and Jasper chuckled softly.

"It doesn't matter," he breathed, brushing his nose against mine. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," I whispered. It seemed right to whisper. The clearing was empty except for us. Everything was so beautiful. The world around us was silent and peaceful. It was breathtaking to see the forest covered in a blanket of snow. Just like in my vision, the trees were all white the ground was covered in a thick layer of fluffy snowflakes and all you could see where the footprints where we'd all stood, preparing to die.

"While you were healing a few days ago, I'd told Carlisle and Esme how I feel about you. And I'm not honestly sure how to put it any other way. Did you hear what I said to them?" he asked, sounding oddly nervous.

"No, what did you say?"

He lightly kissed my lips and then Joshua's head. "Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were hurt and I thought I was going to lose you, or when we're apart, when the meteor has fallen over the horizon, everything goes black. Nothing changes, but my eyes are blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And without you, there's no more reason for anything. I can't exist without you, Allie. You mean everything to me and it may be cliché to say but you are my world. I promise to protect you and to love you for the rest of my eternity and forever more."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks at his beautiful words now. But this wasn't his life he was explaining, it was mine. It was exactly how I felt without him.

He gently kissed my tears away and then lowered himself to his knee. I rapidly blinked away the blurriness my tears had created as he pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow still scorching.

He opened the velvet box and carefully pulled off my engagement ring, replacing it with the simple diamond band on my ring finger and then sliding my engagement ring back into place. Both rings seemed to fit my finger perfectly and I couldn't help but notice the amount of diamonds on two tiny rings.

"Alana Rosetta Malone," he said softly, looking back into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful, smart, generous, loving woman I have ever known, and I promise to love you forever – every day of forever. I promise always to respect you, to be your partner through our eternity together and your closest confidant. I promise to hold you when you cry and kiss away your tears. I promise to protect you. And I promise to worship your body in every possible way. I love you so much angel and I always will. Will you marry me . . . officially?"

I smiled through the tears blinding my eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Jasper's smile was wide and victorious. Joshua cooed and giggled happily as he watched the entire scene from my arms.

"I love you," Jasper said simply. He took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed my wrist.

He stood up and gently pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me and Joshua tightly. I wrapped my free hand around his neck and ran my fingers up into his hair. And then his lips pressed eagerly to mine, a kiss that was passionate and loving and might possibly set the forest on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.

Hours later when we arrived back at the Cullen house we found only a few remaining guests sat in the great room while the sun began to set outside the tall windows.

"Where have you three been?" Liliana asked with a bright smiled on her face.

Before I could answer I heard Alice's high pitched squeal as she ran into the room and threw her arms around my waist as she jumped up and down.

"What's going on?" Esme asked confused.

Jasper cleared his throat and smiled widely. "If you would all mark the date on your calendars, Allie and I will be getting, _officially_, married April 21st.

"Congratulations man," Garrett was the first to slap Jasper on the back and pull him into a large hug. Alice released me and Esme, Carmen and Liliana pulled me into their circle. We were both passed around the room, hugging everyone, like this for what seemed like hours. And then I was finally in Jasper's arms again and his lips were pressed against mine.

Most of our guests had disappeared before Jasper and I arrived home. Vladimir and Stefan had vanished before we'd even stopped celebrating. They were thrilled by the way things had turned out and wished me luck in all I do. That was the last I heard from them.

Benjamin and Tia were quick to follow after Amun and Kebi's departure. I was sure we would see them again – Benjamin and Tia, at least. None of the nomads lingered. Jimmy had a short conversation with Jasper, wished me the best of luck, and then he too was gone.

The amazons had been anxious to return home as well – they had a difficult time being away from their beloved rainforest – though they were more reluctant to leave than some of the others.

"You must come and see me," Zafrina had insisted as she held onto Joshua for the last time. "Promise me, young one."

I looked up at Jasper who rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Definitely!" Living in the rainforest sounded like so much fun. "Maybe after we get married it could be fun to live in the rainforest for a few years . . ." I trailed off seeing the horror in Jasper's eyes. "Months?"

"We shall be great friends, my Princess!"

"And you promise to come for the wedding?" I asked as I walked her out of the house.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world! Take care of this young one. I'm sure you and Jasper will be blessed with many more." the wild woman had declared before leaving with her sisters. I'd miss them greatly.

The Irish coven continued the exodus.

"Well done, Siobhan," Carlisle complimented her as they said goodbye.

"Ah, the power of wishful thinking," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. And then she was serious. "If you should ever need our assistance again Allie, do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you Siobhan," I'd said sincerely, "for everything."

"The world is about to change my friends!" Siobhan exclaimed joyfully. "I feel it in my bones!"

We embraced and Carlisle shook Liam's hand. Maggie hugged both Joshua and me and promised to see us again in April, then the Irish coven was gone.

The European covens left in a hurry to go back to their homes and their lives. I thanked them all as did Liliana and the Queen.

The Queen was the last to leave, needing to get back to her kingdom and her people. We exchanged numbers and I promised to visit with Joshua as soon as I could.

"No matter where it is held, my granddaughter," she assured me when I asked if she'd be able to make it to the wedding. I wanted my family close for the special occasion, they'd missed so many in my past. "We have much catching up to do, you and I. We will talk soon." She hugged me tightly and I kissed her cheek. She didn't bother with the whole bowing and official Queen stuff, just like Anna and I.

Tatiana was fascinated by my gifts but the one she found the most interesting was my teleportation, since all fairies, including Liliana and my half fairy half vampire brothers Theo and Jeremy, and Anna fly.

And so it was as the forest darkened and I sat curled up to Jasper with Joshua in my lap as we listened to Peter and Charlotte's story about Maria, that Demetri came into the room. He'd disappeared when the Romanians left and I hadn't seen him since their departure. I was beginning to worry that he'd gone with them or something had happened to him.

"Allie? Can we talk?" he asked softly. I looked up at Jasper, who was frowning, and he handed me his small silver cell phone.

"Be careful," he whispered just moments before his lips met mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and bounced off the couch and took Demetri's hand.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. '_This is bad, this is very bad_,' the voice in my head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for me to speak. He pulled me out of the house and along towards the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I remained myself. The chance to talk about whatever was bothering him, to fix it. So why was the panic choking me?

We walked for about three miles when Demetri pulled me into the meadow filled with wild flowers. It was beautiful. I smiled up at him and saw the deep black lust in his eyes.

"Kiss me," he murmured. His hand lightly brushed against my cheek and across my jaw. His fingers lightly caressed my chin and he pulled my face to his.

The kiss began much the same as usual – Demetri was always soft and gentle with me, and my heart began to overreact like it always did. It had been so long since he'd kissed me or touched me. But then something seemed to change. Suddenly his lips became much more urgent, his free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. And, my hands tangled in his hair, too, and I pressed myself against him. His hands moved to wrap around my body, pulling me into him and bending me backwards slightly. His body was cold through the thin fabric of his black shirt, but I crushed myself against him eagerly.

When he stopped it was abrupt; he pushed me away with gently, firm hands.

"Wow," I murmured, feeling oddly dazed. Something tugged at my memory, elusive, on the edges.

"Sorry," he said, and he was breathless, too.

"Don't be sorry," I said softly, twisting my fingers into his shirt. "You should do it more often." His lips pressed against mine again, softer this time, more controlled. He pulled me back into his body as his tongue swept over my lips and his fingers curled into the thin material of my white dress.

My hands were creeping up his shirt when I realized what his kiss had reminded me of; the night Jasper, Alice and I left to run from James, Demetri had kissed me, not knowing when – or if – we would be together again. The kiss had the same almost painful edge for some reason I couldn't imagine. I shuddered against him and tightened my grip on his shirt. His lips traveled along my neck and he nipped at my earlobe.

"We have to talk," he whispered.

"Mmmm . . ." I pulled his head back to mine and pressed my lips against his as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away from his body, revealing his hard muscular chest. My hands ran up and down his body and he shivered against my touch.

* * *

I woke sometime later, when the sun was still hours from rising. I lay in Demetri's arms as his fingers moved up and down my back, barely touching it as he lightly traced patters on my skin.

I would have been happy to lie here forever, to never disturb the moment. I'd missed being in Demetri's tight embrace. Missed his cool arms wrapped protectively around my body, holding me against him. Missed the coolness of his skin and the warmth of his love.

"Did I wake you?" he murmured, still stroking my back. The sound of his voice, serious and husky, brought with it a deluge of memories from the last few hours and I felt a blush color my face and neck.

"No."

I waited, but he did not speak again. Slowly, sinking through the many layers of bliss that clouded my head, came the realization of a different atmosphere outside my own glowing sphere of happiness.

I opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was the pale, almost silvery skin of his throat in the moonlight, and the arc of his chin above my face.

He was staring at the black sky, and he didn't look at me as I studied his grave features. His expression was a shock – it sent a physical jolt through my body.

"Demetri," I said, a strange little catch in my throat, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" his voice was hard, cynical.

My first instinct, the product of a lifetime of insecurities, was to wonder what I had done wrong. I thought through everything that had happened, but I couldn't find any sour note in the memory. It had been perfect.

I couldn't think of any part that would make him look like this – so severe and cold. What had I missed?

His finger soothed the worried lines on my forehead.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I . . . ?" I couldn't finish.

His eyes tightened. "How badly are you hurt, Allie?"

"Hurt?" I replied; my voice came out higher than usual because the word took me by surprise.

He raised one eyebrow, his lips a tight line.

I made a quick assessment, stretching my body automatically, tensing and flexing my muscles. There was stiffness from lying on the forest floor for so long, and a strange soreness too, my head throbbed, and my neck ached from his bite. My broken wrist itched and was beginning to ache. It was true. But I wasn't hurt.

I felt a little angry then, he was darkening this most perfect evening with his pessimistic assumptions.

"Why would jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now."

His eyes closed. "Stop that."

"Stop _what?_"

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for doing this to you."

"Demetri!" I whispered, really upset now. He was pulling my bright memory through the darkness, straining it. "Don't ever say that. You are not a monster, I'm perfectly fine."

He didn't open his eyes; it was like he didn't want to see me.

"Look at yourself, Allie. Then tell me I'm not a monster."

Wounded, shocked, I followed his instructions unthinkingly and then gasped.

What had happened to me? I couldn't make sense of the foliage and grass and wild flowers and twigs and undergrowth that clung to my skin. I shook my head, and a cascade of dirt and forest floor drifted out of my hair.

"Ewww . . ."

"Look, Allie!" he almost growled. He took my hand – very gingerly – and stretched my arm out. "Look at _that_."

This time, I saw what he meant.

Under the leaves and dirt and blades of grass and wild flowers, large purplish bruises were beginning to blossom across the pale skin of my arm. My eyes followed the trail they made up to my shoulder, and then down across my ribs, two purple large hand prints held my hips and marked my inner thighs. I poked at a discoloration on my left forearm, watching it fade where I touched and then reappear. It throbbed a little.

So lightly that he was barely touching me, Demetri placed his hand against the bruises on my arm, one at a time, matching his long fingers to the patters.

"Oh," I said

I tried to remember this – to remember the pain – but I couldn't. I couldn't recall a moment when his hold had been too tight, his hands too hard against me. I only remembered wanting him to hold me tighter and being pleased when he did . . .

"I'm . . . so sorry, Allie," he whispered while I stared at the bruises. "I knew better than this. I should not have …" He made a low, revolted sound in the back of his throat. "I am more sorry than I can tell you."

He threw an arm over his face and became perfectly still.

I sat for one long moment in total astonishment, trying to come to terms – now that I understood it – with his misery. It was so contrary to the way that I felt that it was difficult to process.

The shock wore off slowly, leaving nothing in its absence. Emptiness. My mind was blank. I couldn't think of what to say. How could I explain to him in the right way? How could I make him as happy as I was – or as I _had _been a moment ago?

I touched his arm, and he didn't respond. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and tried to pry his arm off his face, but I could have been yanking on a sculpture for all the good it did me.

"Demetri."

He didn't move.

"Dem?"

Nothing. So, this would be a monologue, then.

"_I'm _not sorry, Demetri. I'm . . . I can't even tell you. Everything has been so screwed up lately, with the Romanians coming and then your attack, I haven't felt safe for so long. But right now, in this very moment, I've never been happier. That doesn't even cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. Everything is going to be okay. Be happy. I've never been happier than I am right now. I'm really f –"

"Do not say the word _fine_." His voice was ice cold. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I _am_," I whispered.

"Allie," he almost moaned. "Don't."

"No. _You_ don't, Demetri."

He moved his arm; his gold eyes watched me warily.

"Don't ruin this," I told him. "I. Am. Happy. We're alive, the Romanians have come and gone and nobody died. Do you realize how happy that makes me? We've been through so much this month alone and we've waited so long to finally be happy. Don't you see how wonderful this is? These bruise will fade within a few weeks, by then we'll be enjoying a nice relaxing vacation, lord knows we all need it. Don't ruin this for yourself, you deserve this as much as I do, or Jasper. I. Am. Happy."

He was silent for a long moment. His eyes looked up at the sky blanketed with bright stars before he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"But I'm not," he whispered. "I'm leaving, Allie."

I stared at him, completely shocked, trying to understand what he meant.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My flight leaves in a few hours. And this," he indicated to my bruised body, "only proves that I need time away."

My mind went blank.

I couldn't understand what he was telling me. Half an hour ago everything was perfect.

"Okay," I murmured, trying to think through the confusion in my mind. "Jasper and I will come with you. It's time, we can't stay here much longer anyway. Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless. We'll take that vacation and have some time to reconnect again, time to finally be a family."

He stared back with no emotion.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"I'm leaving Forks. I need some time away from the family, to collect my emotions and figure out if this is what I really want. To figure out why I keep hurting you."

"Yeah, I got that the first time!" I snapped. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak. "Okay," I said. "We'll come with you."

""You can't, Allie. I need to go by myself. I need to be by myself. Where I'm going . . . it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me." I whispered. I had no idea what he was saying. This had come so suddenly I didn't see it, didn't have any warning. "I don't understand. Is it us? Me?"

"Yes." Just one word stabbed viciously at my heart. I felt the pain rush through my body.

"An hour ago we were making love on the forest floor and now you're telling me you're having doubts about us? Connect the dots for me Dem because I'm not seeing it." I growled, throwing my hands up in frustration, feeling an ache in my shoulder that I ignored. My palms fell back against his chest with a sharp smack and I felt the still healing bones in my wrist fracture once again. "Is this about this," I indicated to my battered body, "because you lost control a few times? We've all done it Demetri, it happens. It's just a few bruises and broken bones, they'll go away, they'll heal! We were perfectly happy a few hours ago. Totally and completely blissed out. And now – well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You _should_ be angry with me."

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?"

He sighed. "No. It doesn't change anything. I made my decision before I bought you out here. I'm leaving. I can't explain it, I just have to go. You don't belong with me, you deserve something so much more than what I can give you. I tried to kill you twice, twice Allie! Once is too much. I can't be around you anymore."

"Bullshit!" I growled. "What is it that you can't give me? Why can't you be around me, we can fix this! Explain it!" I demanded, my voice rose an octave as the anger rushed through my body.

I took a deep breath. I was feeling more of the soreness now, but it wasn't that bad. Nothing I couldn't handle. I'd known worst pains.

"I can't," he said.

"Try." I snarled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not good for you, Allie. You deserve more than I can give you."

I felt his lie instantly.

"Don't lie to me," I growled. "You owe me more than that, don't you dare lie to me." My voice was hard and unrecognizable. "Wait a minute . . ." I froze realizing what he'd said. "You'd already made the decision to leave before you brought me out here . . . so what, you brought me out here to fuck me one last time and then leave me as if I'm your little whore!" I yelled, my voice raised an octave and I was sure the house full of vampires, three miles away, would have heard me.

I was abruptly on my feet, pulling my dress back over my head. The mess in my hair suddenly didn't seem so important. I didn't understand what he was doing. I knew something was wrong, it had been wrong since he attacked me the first time, but I thought he was happy with the way things were with us. He never said anything to contradict the thought. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me tonight or any other time, it wasn't him doing these things. Demetri would never hurt me. But now . . . now he's leaving me again, why? What could have changed his mind so completely? I knew he felt guilty about what he'd done, I felt it eating away at him, but that didn't mean he had to leave me again.

"Is this about Edward and what's happened? What he may or may not have done to you? I promised you I'd keep you safe, keep him away from you. Why now? We've been together almost a year, we've been through so much. Are you going to let a few bad mistakes push you away from me?"

"What I did to you tonight only proves that I need to leave, before I hurt you anymore than I already have. I could have _killed_ you, do you understand that Allie, I could have killed you! I wanted to drink ever last drop of your blood, I felt so out of control I . . . I could have killed you. I had no idea what I was doing! I couldn't get control of my body, all I wanted was your blood. I wanted to drain you dry and snap your neck. I wanted nothing more than to hurt you." His words stabbed against my body like sharp blades of ice.

"You promised! You promise you would never leave me again –"

"I lied." His voice was hand and icy cold.

Tears filled my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they fell and streaked down my cold cheeks.

He sighed. "Don't cry," he gently brushed them away with his colder than normal fingers.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I growled angrily and moved away from him. "You can't just waltz in and out of my life when it suits you! You said you loved me and now you're leaving me? You weren't having doubts two weeks ago when you were fucking my brains out! You weren't having doubts an hour ago when we were making love right there on the god damn forest floor! What changed? Is it really that you hurt me? I've had worse. Is it that you lost control? You're not the first vampire to lose control around me and you won't be the last. Is it that you've attacked me twice for no apparent reason? Newsflash Demetri that wasn't you, someone was controlling your mind! And you know as well as I do that draining me won't kill me. Look me in the eye and tell me what we just did didn't mean anything to you."

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder – like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"What we just did, it meant nothing to me. I don't love you Allie. I thought I did but I was wrong." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

My entire body went cold.

"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. I couldn't understand where all this was suddenly coming from. An hour ago my life was perfect and now he was rejecting me, throwing me away like damaged goods, garbage.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back with no emotion in his hard, cold, eyes. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the words he'd spoken.

I nodded my head.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. An hour ago, two hours ago, he was telling me he loved me. Was that all a lie?

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened tonight made me realize that it's time for a change. For the last hundred and ten years I've loved you, thinking it was what I was supposed to do. I searched for you for over a century because I thought I loved you. But I'm . . . _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Allie. I'm not a perfect Cullen and I can't be what you need, who you need." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human, they were not kind and loving as I'd gotten used to seeing on his perfect, beautiful, face.

Everything around me was spinning suddenly. His words were only quiet whispers against my ears.

"Don't." my voice was just a whisper now awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

The anger I felt left my body, replaced by a horrible numbness that swept over me in cold waves.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently. I tried again.

"If . . . that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below my neck.

I nodded slowly. My mind was racing in a million different directions. None of this made any sense.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wondered what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same hard mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Marry Jasper, he's been waiting for you for so long. You can't imagine how much pain he was in before he met you, love him and marry him, make him yours," he said softly. "And don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you though anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "Take care of yourself for Joshua – he needs his mother. Take care of yourself for him and Jasper. And make sure you keep them safe. You," he hesitated for a moment, as if he wanted to tell me something but couldn't, "you . . . you never know what's hunting in the forest."

I nodded again. "I will." I whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Thank you, for bringing me back to life. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, Felix, Ethan, Aro and the Volturi, Maria and James, Edward and I – I'm sorry for it all."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head. I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye Allie," he said in a quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips firmly to my forehead for the briefest instant.

"Keep the family safe and take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on the small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky aching legs, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly and his scent had been blown away with the sudden winds. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something – it was completely black now, I had no idea what caught my foot – and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground.

Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight – a lunar eclipse, a new moon.

A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold.

It was black for a long time before I heard them calling.

Someone was shouting my name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded me, but it was definitely my name. I didn't recognize the voice. I thought about answering, but I was dazed, and it took a long time to come to the conclusion that I _should _answer. By then, the calling had stopped.

Sometime later, the rain woke me up. I don't think I'd really fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know.

The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs to cover my face. The thin material of my white dress clung to my body, my bare feet tingled.

It was then that I heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like several voices were calling at once. I tried to breathe deeply. I remembered that I should answer, but I didn't think they would be able to hear me. Would I be able to shout loud enough? Did I care if they found me?

Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. I wondered if I should feel afraid. I didn't – just numb. The snuffling grew closer. And then I saw a large orange tiger stood in front of me. His head lightly pressed against my shoulder, pushing slightly. He whined and then a flash of orange fur zipped past me and the snuffling went away.

The rain continued, and I could feel the water pooling up against my cheek. I was trying to gather the strength to turn my head when I saw the light.

At first it was just a dim glow reflecting off the brushes in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter, illuminating a large space unlike the focused beam of a flashlight. The light broke through the closest bush, and I could see that it was a propane lantern, but that was all I could see – the brightness blinded me for a moment.

"Allie."

The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name to search, he was acknowledging that I was found.

I stared up – impossibly high it seemed – at the dark face that I could now see above me. I was vaguely aware that the stranger probably looked so tall because my head was still on the ground.

"Shit," he breathed. He bent down then, his hands hovering over my beaten and battered body. I didn't move. I didn't care. "Have you been hurt?"

I knew the words meant something, but I could only stare, bewildered. How could the meaning matter at this point?

"Allie, my name is Paul." His fingers gently brushed down my cheek.

There was nothing familiar about his name.

"Jasper sent me to look for you."

Jasper? That struck a chord, and I tried to pay more attention to what he was saying. Jasper mattered, if nothing else did.

The tall man held out a hand. I gazed at it, not sure what I was supposed to do.

His black eyes appraised me for a second, and then he shrugged. In a quick and supple motion, he pulled me up from the ground and into his arms. I hung there, limp, as he loped swiftly through the wet forest. Some part of me knew this should upset me – being carried away by a stranger. But there was nothing left in me to upset.

It didn't seem like too much time passed before there were lights and the deep babble of many voices. Paul slowed as he approached the commotion.

"I've got her!" he called in a booming voice.

The babble ceased, and then picked up again with more intensity. A confusing swirl of faces moved over me. Paul's voice was the only one that made sense in the chaos, perhaps because my ear was against his bare chest.

"No, I mean . . . I don't think she's hurt _badly_," he told someone. "She just keeps saying 'He's gone.'"

Was I saying that out loud? I bit down on my lip.

"Allie, darlin, what happened? Who did this sweetheart? Are you alright? Can you tell me what hurts?"

That was one voice I would know anywhere – even distorted, as it was now, with worry.

"Jazzy?" My voice sounded strange and small.

"I'm right here, angel. Everything's going to be okay. Tell me who did this to you."

There was a shifting under me, followed by the sweet smell of Jasper. Jasper's grip tightened on my body and I curled into his chest, burying my head in his neck. His body seemed to coil around mine protectively as the tears began to fall from my eyes and I shook violently against his hold.

"Shhhh . . . you're safe angel, nothing's going to hurt you again, I promise." His lips lightly pressed against my neck and he jerked back abruptly, feeling the slight upraised mark beginning to form on my throat where Demetri bit into my skin. He growled angrily and lightly pressed his lips to my blooded neck, gently kissing the new bite mark.

I felt the wind in my hair as we flew through the forest, a chill ran down my spine. I wished I could tell him to put me down and let me walk, but I couldn't find my voice.

There were lights everywhere, held by a crowd moving with him. It felt like a parade. Or a funeral procession. I closed my eyes.

"We're almost home now, darlin'," Jasper mumbled now and then.

I opened my eyes again when I heard the door open. We were on the porch of the Cullen house, and the tall dark man named Paul was holding the door open for Jasper.

Jasper rushed me into the house and placed me gently on the couch in the living room.

"Jazz, I'm all wet," I objected feebly, my voice cracking as if I had a sore throat.

"That doesn't matter." His voice was gruff. He growled furiously and my eyes fluttered open to see his bared teeth. "Stay away from her," he hissed. His body hunched over mine as he snarled again. I tried to find the power to calm him but I couldn't. I didn't care anymore.

His cool hands gently ran over my body, assessing the damage. And through our bond I felt as his anger grew to heights I'd never felt coming from him. His gentle fingers traced one of the bruises on my bare shoulder and he snarled angrily.

"I said stay away from her!" he roared angrily.

He snarled again and leapt off the couch. There was a lot of commotion, things breaking, vampires snarling and growling but I blocked it all out.

"Allie?" a new voice asked. I looked up at the blonde-haired man leaning over me, and recognition came after a few slow seconds.

"Daddy?" tears trickled down my cheeks and he gently brushed them away.

"That's right, sweetheart. I'm here, it's okay," he said. "Are you hurt, Baby?"

It took me a minute to think that through. I was confused by the memory of Paul's similar question in the woods. Only Paul had asked something else: '_have you been hurt?'_ he'd said. The difference seemed significant somehow.

Carlisle was waiting. One perfect eyebrow rose, and his smooth forehead wrinkled.

"I'm not hurt," I lied. The words were true enough for what he'd asked.

His unusually cold hand touched my forehead, and his fingers tenderly pressed against the inside of my wrist. I watched as he counted to himself, his eyes on his watch.

"Allie, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. "Who did this?"

I froze under his hand, tasting panic in the back of my throat.

"Where is Demetri, sweetheart?" he asked. I was aware of the several other people listening. Four tall men and one woman with dark faces – from La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation down on the coastline – Jacobs pack – Paul among them, were standing very close together and staring at me. Garrett and Peter had Jasper pinned to the far wall, his eyes completely black – showing no whites – his body radiating anger; they were watching me with pain filled eyes. Carmen was holding onto Eleazar, her head tucked into his neck as she sobbed. Tanya held Kate back, her teeth bared and her eyes a deep snarling black. Jacob held onto Renesmee's shaking body, tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried. Bella was in Rosalie's arms sobbing uncontrollably while Jack held onto both of them. Esme, Jane, charlotte, Spencer, and Liam were trying to control Emmett, I'd never seen him look so terrifying. Tristan held Anna by the waist as she struggled to get free, her eyes narrowed into slits, her teeth bared, and her hands curled into tight little balls. Liliana was in Nathan's arms, tears in her eyes and Joshua wiggled and fussed in Alice's tight grip.

Carlisle was closest. He leaned in to hear my answer.

"He's gone," I whispered. "He's doesn't . . . want me anymore more."

Jasper roared in anger.

"Who did this to you?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Demetri."

There was a loud terrifying growl but I was too numb to care.

Carlisle nodded, his eyes blacker than I've ever seen. His fingers lightly brushed through my wet hair and gently down my neck, against the glands under my jaw. His face hardened when he felt the bite mark on my neck.

"Do you feel tired, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

I nodded and closed my eyes obediently.

"Besides the bruises and a few cuts and scrapes, and a newly fractured wrist she's perfectly healthy," I heard him mutter to the room after a moment. "Just exhausted. Let her sleep, and I'll check on her later today." There was a creaking sound as he pushed off from the couch and got to his feet.

"What happened?" Jasper hissed.

"I don't know," Alice whispered. "Demetri's gone. I can't see anything more. I didn't catch it in time."

"How did this happen?" Anna hissed. "He's her mate, how did this happen?" she demanded.

"Why?" Liliana sobbed. "He would never hurt Allie. Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "He's been acting strange since . . ."

I didn't want to listen anymore.

_Jazzy, _I thought.

I heard a suddenly, tense, loud growl and a roar of anger, glass shattered against the hardwood floor, something sparked, and more glass shattered. I saw Edward's grand piano fly through the air and land on something hard, splintering and breaking into pieces as it hit the floor.

And then Jasper was pulling me into his arms. His body curled, gently, into mine on the couch and I felt around for the edge of the quilt someone had lay on top of me, and pulled it over my ear as Jasper's arms tightened around my body; holding me together.

I drifted in and out of alertness. I heard whispered voices throughout the house as, one by one, the family left the room. All but Jasper. I felt his fingers on my forehead, and then the weight of another blanket. The phone rang a few times, and someone hurried to answer it before it could wake me. And I heard Joshua's light snores when Alice settled herself at the end of the couch, her body leaning into mine, her head resting on my stomach. Emmett joined us at some point also, lifting my head to place it in his lap. His fingers gently ran through my hair as Jasper's grip tightened around my body.

Sometime later I felt a cool hand brush across my forehead and my eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry I woke you, darlin'." I looked up into Jasper's scorching honey golden eyes and he lightly kissed the tip of my nose. I shifted closer to him and his arms tightened around my body. I vaguely realized I was in my bed and the sun still hadn't risen.

We sat in silence for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. His were filled with pain and confusion. I had no idea what mine portrayed. Numbness I imagined.

"Allie?" Jasper murmured. "He left you alone in the woods." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes," I murmured. "It was my fault, I could have just teleported home but I didn't even think about it." My mind shied away from the inevitable awareness that was coming, coming quickly now.

"He hurt you again," Jasper growled, his cool fingers gingerly brushed against the large purplish bruises on the pale skin of my arm.

"Yes." My voice broke.

I saw him tense, his hands curled into tight fists. "What happened?"

"He . . . I . . ." I shook my head. "He . . . l . . . l . . eft." A sob I'd been holding in escaped my lips and tears streamed down my cheeks, blurring my vision. "We went into the forest for a walk, I knew something was wrong but I went anyway. We ended up h . . . ha . . . having . . . the best sex we'd ever had and . . . and then he told me he . . . . was leaving . . . and he didn't love me anymore . . .he said . . . he said he was tired of . . . pretending . . ."I gasped for air and sobbed into Jasper's chest.

"Shhhh . . . I'm so sorry angel," he tightened his arms around me and my head found the comfy spot on his shoulder. "Did Demetri tell you where he was going?"

I shook my head, recoiling. The sound of his name unleashed the thing that was clawing inside of me – a pain that knocked me breathless, astonished me with its force. Agony ripped through me with the memory's of the past few hours. I shook my head against Jasper's chest, frantic, desperate to escape the pain.

"It was my fault," I murmured, "I'm not g . . . good enough."

"Don't you ever think that," Jasper whispered furiously. "He's blind if he doesn't see how wonderful you are, Allie."

"Why did he leave me?" another sob broke free. "He . . . promised."

"I don't know, baby. Maybe it has something to do with the reason he's suddenly started hurting you. I never thought he'd do this. I never thought he'd leave you, not after the last time." He growled softly.

I shook my head numbly.

A little while later there was a soft knock and the door creaked open. I felt the bed dip slightly and then small hands were pressed against the back of my neck and I saw a flash of images – me, with foliage and forest in my hair, wet and shivering in Jasper's arms, tears flowing freely down my chalky pale white cheeks, my eyes red from crying and my body crumpled in on itself.

I felt Alice's body press against mine as she lifted Joshua over my body and settled him between Jasper and I. She lightly pressed her lips to my cheek and then left the room again. Joshua curled into me and gripped the cotton material of my shirt. Alice must have dressed me while I slept. I buried my head into Joshua's neck and felt the tears spill from my eyes once again.

And as I cried his little body pressed into me, holding me tightly against him and his Daddy, stopping me from falling apart completely.

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface.

~The End~

* * *

Okay there you have it; the story has finally come to an end. It wasn't the end I planned on and I had a really hard time writing this chapter because of the final outcome but I assure you, it's nothing like when Edward left Bella. But I'm not telling you why Demetri left or if he was telling the truth and doesn't love Allie. You'll have to read the sequel to find out for sure.

Thank you to all my loyal readers. I love and appreciate all your comments, adding my story your favorites, your story alerts, all your feedback. It really does give me more confidence in my writing. I know I'm not the best writer but I think towards the end it got better. And personally I love the sequel so far so I hope you read it and enjoy it as much as you have this story. I've posted a sneak peak and the summer to the sequel in this story if you're interested.

I've also began to rewrite this story with a few key changes. Jasper and Demetri will be together with Allie. It'll be completely different but I'm unsure if I can post it here or not because I'm not sure if I can post it here or not I've posted it at the writers coffee shop, my user name is MidnightHalo, the story will have the same characters, possibly different mates, a different outcome, and slash. But I'm not sure if i can still post it here or not, although it'll be entirely different.

I know there were a few readers that wanted to see Jasper and Demetri together and this will be that story. If you're interested let me know what you think. It's also a higher rating because it'll be more sexually graphic. I hope you read it and I hope you like it.

Again thank you for reading my story and I hope you read and enjoy the sequel.


	41. Sequel

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I own Allie, Anna and any character **NOT** in Twilight.

**Full summery to Forever lost, sequel to Forever Mine, Forever Yours, Forever Ours**

Jasper and Allie thought they could have their perfect forever. With their wedding on the horizon and their son finally coming into his gifts the proud parents couldn't be happier. But is all as perfect as it seems with Allie? Four months after Demetri left her alone in the forest, broken and bruised, she's still numb with pain. Trying to move forward, hiding the agony from Jasper and her family, she pushes the pain aside and throws herself into her new royal duties. But what happens when a past she never knew and a secret she never dreamed of come back to haunt her? With her past creeping back into the light, new vampires coming into her life, new mates marking their territory, confessions of a self-absorbed vampire, Edward attacks, a strange handsome man that has the ability to make Allie lose control of her bloodlust and her ever rising lust for his body, an Irish man who has a way of showing up when things go wrong and then disappearing as fast as he came, a cross dresser named Sally, an ex hooker, a bomb, werewolf encounters, enemies coming back for revenge, new gifts, reoccurring nightmares, a three times destroyed vampire, and a deadly tiger following her around will the sudden appearance of Demetri cause Allie to lose her mind? Is he really there or is he just a hallucination?

Then things get deadly with a sudden horrific accident and a devastating betrayal. Allie loses her memory, forgetting her family, her friends, and her son. With no memory of Jasper and her mates will she be able to fall in love with them all over again? Or will she reject them, in favor of protecting her broken heart?

As Alaska is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious trio of vampires continues their quest for revenge, Allie once again finds herself surrounded by danger. With no memory, no clue who she is or how to protect herself, will the trio get what they're after and kill Allie once and for all? Will Allie be able to regain her memories before the army of vampires descends upon her? Will Jasper be able to save his mate? Or will she be Forever Lost.

**Sneak Peak at Forever Lost**

_When I was a little girl I used to dress my Barbie up without underpants. On the outside, she'd look like the perfect lady. Tasteful plastic heels, tailored suit. But underneath, she was naked. I'm Princess of the vampire world now – also known as Princess of the Fairy world, also known as Allie Malone, superstar, although she's long dead and buried. I keep the vampire world in order. At least I try. And being a half vampire half fairy Princess is sort of like being bare-bottomed Barbie. It's about having a secret. And it's about wearing a lot of bravado on the outside when you're really operating without underpants. Okay, maybe it's not like that for all Royal supernatural creatures, but I frequently feel like my privates are alfresco. Figuratively speaking of course. _

_At the moment I wasn't feeling nearly so vulnerable. What I was feeling at the moment was anger. Someone had murdered my favorite pair or Jimmy Choo's. I came into my closet to get them not realizing I was walking into a crime scene. The tangled mess of scraps and heels and sole's and red leather were thrown around the closet floor in a mad rage._

"_Max!" I screamed._

_Sometimes you get up in the morning and you know it's going to be one of those days. No tooth paste left in the tube, no toilet paper on the cardboard roll, hot water cuts out halfway through your shower, baby won't stop crying, cell phone is ringing off the hook, blackberry keeps beeping, pager keeps vibrating, laptop keeps dining, dogs won't stop barking, the heal breaks on your favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik's, your Jimmy Choo's are murdered, there's a snag in your dress, coffee's cold, toast is burnt, and someone's left an overgrown Siberian tiger on your doorstep . . . ._

Forever Lost prologue and chapter one is now up. I hope you read it and fall in fall in love with Allie and Jasper once again.

Thank you for reading.

~ Kate


End file.
